Em busca de um anjo
by Xia M
Summary: Um novo campeonato, novas equipas, um segredo guardado prestes a ser revelado. Tantas perguntas sem resposta que só o tempo poderá responder. Será que terão tempo suficiente? [FIC TERMINADA] [EPÍLOGO ON!]
1. O novo membro

**Xia:** La Li Ho! Bem, cá estou eu com uma nova fic! Eu tive esta ideia e admito que fiquei super entusiasmada! Alguns de vocês já estão dentro do assunto e foi graças ao apoio dessas pessoas que fui para a frente com a fic. Esta fic passa-se um ano depois de G-Revolution. Faz pouco tempo que a BBA voltou às novas instalações e o pessoal está na boa vida sem nenhuns problemas, por enquanto. Espero que gostem.

**EDIT (19/04/10):** A fanfic foi editada! Corrigi alguns erros ortográficos e de concordância que existiam, para além de trazer um pouco de coerência a certas partes. A história mantém-se, sem alterações ao seu original, apenas algumas edições mínimas.

_Beyblade não me pertence_

* * *

**Em busca de um anjo**

**-x-**

_Há muito tempo que os arqueólogos e os investigadores questionam-se sobre a existência do bit-bicho que domina a luz.  
Contudo, eles têm uma prova. Uma antiga lenda que retrata a existência de um anjo na antiguidade.  
Segundo a lenda, o anjo foi selado devido ao seu poder destrutivo e nunca mais se soube nada sobre a sua existência.  
Reza a lenda que o anjo tem poderes inimagináveis e que o seu destino é traçado segundo as intenções do seu mestre. Se ele tiver um mestre com um coração puro torna-se numa criatura guiada pela luz e guardará o seu mestre com a própria vida, mas se tiver um mestre com um coração impuro, cheio de raiva e ódio, torna-se numa criatura das trevas capaz de destruir o mundo.  
E, é por isso que este bit-bicho nunca deve cair nas mãos erradas ou as consequências podem ser fatais._

**-x-**

**Capítulo 1: O novo membro**

- Oh não! Estou atrasada! – gritava uma jovem de 15 anos, de longos cabelos negros e olhos escuros, enquanto descia as escadas de casa numa correria.

- Ling, és tu filha? – Miya, a sua mãe, naquele momento estava na cozinha e ficou um pouco confusa quanto ao barulho, por isso quis ter a certeza de que era a sua filha.

**Ling:** - Sim, sou eu mãe! – disse da sala, enquanto se dirigia para a entrada para calçar os sapatos.

**Miya:** - Querida, podes chegar aqui? Tenho que falar contigo.

**Ling:** - Mas mãe, eu estou com pressa. – disse, entrando na cozinha.

**Miya:** Ai sim? E pode-se saber porquê? – disse, finalmente encarando a filha e mostrando um sorriso brincalhão. Bastou isso para Ling entender até onde a conversa estava a ser levada.

**Ling:** - Huh mãe, não é nada disso!

**Miya:** - A sério? De certeza que não estás atrasada para um encontro com o rapaz dos teus sonhos? – disse, com os olhos a brilhar só de pensar na filha com um vestido de noiva.

Miya era uma mulher de cabelo num tom de vinho, abaixo do pescoço, embora o use sempre num pêlo deixando apenas duas mechas de cabelo à frente. Tem olhos lilases e tem como passatempo favorito irritar a filha com histórias de namorados.

Fisicamente, ela e Ling não são parecidas. Na verdade, ninguém seria capaz de dizer que elas são mãe e filha. Mas há algo de muito especial que as une; ambas partilham do mesmo sorriso doce e calmo.

**Ling:** - Mãe! É claro que não! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer-lhe que não tenho namorado, nem estou interessada!

**Miya:** - Tens a certeza? – perguntou com o mesmo sorriso brincalhão.

**Ling:** - Mãe! É claro que tenho a certeza!

**Miya:** - Ai sim? E então estás atrasada para quê, minha menina? – perguntou ainda sorrindo.

**Ling:** - O Sr. Dickinson pediu-me para eu ir até ao seu escritório, esta tarde. E, para dizer a verdade, eu já devia lá estar à 10 minutos! – disse, assustada, olhando para o relógio.

**Miya:** - O Sr. Dickinson? – disse, séria.

**Ling:** - Sim, mas ele não se importa se eu me atrasar um pouco, por isso a mãe pode dizer-me o que queria, antes de começarmos aquela conversa.

**Miya:** - Ah pois, já me tinha esquecido! Era só para dizer-te que hoje tenho o turno da noite no hospital e por isso estou a fazer o jantar.

**Ling:** - Está bem. Então até amanhã, mãe! – disse dando um beijo na face da mãe e indo em direcção à entrada para calçar os sapatos.

**Miya:** - Se decidires ficar na rua até muito tarde tem cuidado!

**Ling:** - Sim, não se preocupe mãe! – e saiu de casa começando a correr em direcção à BBA o mais rápido que pôde.

**-x-**

**Tyson:** - Mas afinal de contas do que é que o Sr. Dickinson está à espera para nos explicar o motivo de nos ter chamado aqui? – perguntou Tyson, irritado, enquanto cruzava os braços, sentado no sofá do escritório do Sr. Dickinson.

O Sr. Dickinson tinha chamado os rapazes ao seu escritório e disse apenas que era importante. Naquele momento, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Ray, Max e Hilary estavam sentados nos sofás do escritório, Kai estava do lado esquerdo da porta encostado à parede, na sua forma habitual, e o Sr. Dickinson estava de costas para todos, a olhar distraidamente pela janela.

**Kenny:** - Não sei Tyson, mas deve ser muito importante para ele ainda não nos ter dito nada a não ser boa-tarde.

**Ray:** - Não sei quanto a vocês, mas acho que o Sr. Dickinson está preocupado.

**Tyson:** - Sério?

**Hilary:** - Acham que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Daichi:** - Ah, vão ver que ele não dormiu o suficiente. Sempre que não durmo o suficiente fico daquela maneira. – disse muito descansado, cruzando os braços por trás da cabeça.

**Max:** - Daichi, não sei se é bem isso.

- AH, desculpe o atraso!

O grito foi tal que os rapazes assustaram-se e dirigiram todos o seu olhar para a porta, incluindo o Sr. Dickinson. Kai apenas levantou a cabeça para ver a figura que quase lhe tinha dado com a porta.

O que todos viram foi uma jovem de cabelos pretos, olhos azul meia-noite, vestia uma mini-saia preta, uma camisola de um vermelho claro, quase rosa, e trazia algo na perna direita que chamou a atenção de alguns. Uma pequena bolsa em preto, de guardar o beyblade. E, embora estivesse estafada, mostrava ser bonita.

Quando a jovem finalmente levantou a cabeça, assustou-se ao ver aquela gente toda no escritório do Sr. Dickinson.

- Huh... olá! – ela sentia-se um pouco embaraçada pela sua entrada ser assistida por tanta gente, e por quase ter dado com a porta em alguém que, por sinal, não gostou muito dela. Mas rapidamente ela acalmou-se ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ling! Ainda bem que chegaste!

**Ling:** - Sr. Dickinson! – disse, sorrindo e aproximando-se da secretária do homem. – Desculpe o atraso.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não faz mal. O que interessa é que vieste. - ela sorriu.

**Ling:** - Sr. Dickinson, o senhor não me disse que estariam mais pessoas aqui. – disse, virando-se para os rapazes, encarando-os.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não tive tempo. - resumiu. - Mas agora passemos ao assunto pelo qual eu vos chamei todos aqui.

**Daichi:** - Já não era sem tempo.

**Hilary:** - Daichi! Pára de dizer asneiras e deixa o Sr. Dickinson falar.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não faz mal, Hilary. Bem, chamei-vos aqui para vos informar que, em breve, se vai realizar um novo campeonato do mundo.

**Kenny:** - Um campeonato do mundo? Mas o Sr. Dickinson disse que talvez este ano não houvesse um, porque não havia dinheiro suficiente e, além disso, a BBA...

**Sr. Dickinson**: - Mudei de ideias, Kenny! – disse, cortando a fala do rapaz, nervosamente. – Mas, mais importante que isso, eu vou explicar-vos as regras do campeonato. São muito simples: este campeonato vai ser mais pequeno que os anteriores tendo apenas 4 etapas, mas sobre isso falo com vocês mais tarde. Algo que têm que ter para entrar no campeonato é uma equipa com, pelo menos, 4 elementos, 2 titulares e 2 suplentes.

**Tyson:** - Ah, isso não é problema para nós! Somos 5 e, além disso, também temos o chefe, por isso, mas... – então Tyson lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido no ano passado e olhou para Ray e para Max. – Vocês os dois não vão ficar, pois não?

Os dois rapazes ficaram um pouco à vontade e olharam um para o outro, sorrindo.

**Max:** - É Tyson, eu vou voltar para os All Stars, ainda não desisti da ideia de vencer o campeonato.

**Ray:** - Eu também não. Os White Tigers X estão à minha espera.

**Tyson:** - Eu compreendo... e tu, Kai? Também vais voltar para os Blitzkreig Boys?

Embora Tyson não tenha obtido uma resposta do rapaz, o seu olhar disse tudo. Kenny, que escutava tudo com atenção, agora estava a entrar em depressão.

**Daichi:** - O que se passa, chefe?

**Kenny:** - Oh não! Se o Ray, o Kai e o Max vão-se embora, isso significa que os BBA Revolution...

**Tyson:** - O que tem os BBA Revolution, chefe? Hum, espera aí... somos eu, o Daichi, temos o Kenny e... – mas o rapaz ficou perplexo ao olhar para a mão e ver que só tinha contado três pessoas.

Muito assustado, olhou para Daichi que, por sua vez, também estava a olhar para ele. A reacção de ambos foi imediata.

**Tyson/Daichi:** - FALTA-NOS UM ELEMENTO! – gritaram os dois, quase furando os ouvidos de todos os presentes na sala, e abraçaram-se começando uma choradeira colossal por não poderem participar no campeonato.

Ling, que até então assistia a dramática cena, virou-se para o Sr. Dickinson na esperança de esclarecer algumas dúvidas.

**Ling:** - Sr. Dickinson, há algo que eu não percebo. Se só está aqui para falar sobre o campeonato do mundo, porque é que me chamou?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Em breve vais perceber. – a jovem não teve tempo para voltar a falar, pois o Sr. Dickinson nem a deixou pronunciar-se. – Tyson, Daichi podem acalmar-se.

**Tyson/Daichi:** - Huh? – ao ouvirem os seus nomes, os dois pararam a choradeira e prestaram atenção ao que o Sr. Dickinson tinha para dizer.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Bem, eu já sabia que os BBA Revolution iam fica num aperto, por isso decidi avisar-vos mais cedo. Mas devo dizer que vocês não precisam de se preocupar quanto à equipa, pois é com muito gosto que vos apresento o novo membro dos BBA Revolution, Ling Akimoto. – disse, dirigindo o olhar à jovem.

**Tyson/Daichi/Ling:** - O QUÊ?

**Daichi:** - Ela?

**Ling:** - Eu? Mas Sr. Dickinson, porquê? Não faz sentido, pois foi sempre o senhor que me manteve afastada e...

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não questiones as minhas decisões! – disse, cortando a fala dela. Isso chamou a atenção de todos, excepto de Tyson e de Daichi que estavam a tagarelar sobre o novo membro, e Hilary que estava a tentar fazer com que eles se acalmassem.

**Ling:** - Mas Sr. Dickinson... – a jovem não percebia o motivo daquela decisão e queria uma explicação, mas, novamente, o Sr. Dickinson cortou a sua fala.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ling, não questiones as minhas decisões! – a seriedade do homem acabou por fazer Ling desistir e conformar-se com a decisão.

**Ling:** - Bem, então nesse caso... – a rapariga aproximou-se dos rapazes e olhou directamente para Tyson e para Daichi que, por sua vez, também olharam para ela. – É um prazer fazer parte da equipa, espero que nos demos bem! – disse, curvando-se.

Tyson olhou para a jovem, um pouco surpreendido com a atitude dela. Quis fazê-la sentir-se mais à vontade, pois percebeu que ela estava nervosa e, afinal de contas, ela iria ser a sua nova companheira de equipa.

**Tyson:** - Ei, não precisas ficar assim! É claro que nos vamos dar bem, parceira! – disse, já junto dela.

**Ling:** - Isso deixa-me descansada. – disse com um sorriso.

**Tyson:** - Eu sou o Tyson e, como líder oficial dos BBA Revolution, gostava de fazer um pequeno teste. Que dizes? – a expressão do rapaz fez Ling logo perceber o que Tyson queria dizer.

**Ling:** - Eu estou a perceber onde tu queres chegar, Tyson. – disse com um sorriso, pondo a sua mão na pequena bolsa e retirando de lá de dentro algo que chamou mais a atenção daqueles que ainda não tinham tirado os olhos dela. Ela retirou lá de dentro um beyblade branco com detalhes em dourado. – Que tal um pequeno combate, capitão?

**Tyson:** - É disso mesmo que eu estou a falar!

**Ling:** - Então vamos! Sr. Dickinson, importa-se se eu usar uma das salas de treino?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Claro que não! Estejam à vontade. – disse, enquanto se sentava em frente à sua secretária.

**Ling:** - Obrigado! Vamos Tyson! – o entusiasmo da rapariga motivou ainda mais Tyson.

**Tyson:** - Boa! Vamos lá! – e saíram os dois do escritório. Daichi, que assistiu à cena junto com os outros, rapidamente demonstrou a sua opinião sobre o novo membro.

**Daichi:** - Huh? Ei Tyson, espera! Ela também é minha companheira de equipa! – disse, saltando do sofá e dirigindo-se para a porta.

**Tyson:** - Então mexe-te, lesma! – disse, aparecendo na porta com um sorriso convencido.

Os outros, que até então ficaram apenas a assistir, olharam uns para os outros para depois a sua saída do escritório ser guiada por Hilary, que sentia-se furiosa. Quando a porta foi finalmente fechada, o Sr. Dickinson sentiu-se aliviado.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Afinal, correu tudo bem. Só tenho pena que não te possa contar a verdade e manter-te afastada disto tudo, Ling.

**-x-**

Depois de andarem um pouco pelos novos corredores da BBA, finalmente chegaram à sala de treinos que Ling tinha falado. Quando entraram, os rapazes ficaram maravilhados pelas mudanças que nem repararam num pequeno grupo de miúdos que estavam a treinar.

**Max:** - Olhem só para isto!

**Kenny:** - A sala de treinos está espectacular!

**Ling:** - Está, não está? É a melhor sala de treinos que a BBA já teve.

**Kenny:** - Como é que sabes?

**Ling:** - Costumo vir aqui muitas vezes. – respondeu, sorrindo.

Mas Ling não teve tempo para responder a mais nenhuma pergunta, pois foi abordada pelos miúdos que estavam lá a treinar.

**Rapaz:** - Ling! Que bom ver-te!

**Ling:** - Olá! – disse, com o seu sorriso doce de sempre.

**Rapaz 1:** - Não pensei que viesses hoje. Por acaso vieste treinar connosco, um pouco?

**Ling:** - Eu gostava, mas não. Por outro lado, tenho uma surpresa para vocês.

**Rapaz:** - Uma surpresa?

**Ling:** - Sim. Vou ter um pequeno combate aqui, com o meu novo companheiro. – disse, enquanto dirigia o seu olhar a Tyson.

Os miúdos, ao verem que era o actual campeão do mundo, ficaram muito contentes e entusiasmados pelo combate.

**Rapaz:** - Uau! É o Tyson, o campeão do mundo!

**Ling:** - Sim.

**Rapaz 1:** - Bem, então se é assim acho melhor pararmos o treino e vermos este combate! Tenho a certeza que vai ser espectacular!

**Ling:** - Espero que sim. Vamos, Tyson. – disse, enquanto se dirigia até ao beystadium, sendo seguida pelos outros. Após se colocarem na sua posição, prepararam os seus beyblades para serem lançados.

**Kenny:** – Não sei porquê, mas acho que isto vai ser interessante. – disse, enquanto abria o computador

Ray e Max olharam um para o outro, sérios, e Kai continuava com o olhar preso na jovem.

**Rapaz:** - Estão prontos? 3, 2, 1 Let it rip!

Rapidamente, os piões foram lançados e começou o jogo. A princípio, os piões mal se tocavam. Enquanto o Dragoon do Tyson tentava atacar, o pião de Ling fugia e evitava o contacto.

**Tyson:** - Não podes fugir para sempre, Ling.

**Ling:** - Nem eu quero. Só estou à espera disto!

Como Tyson estava distraído, não se apercebeu do contra-ataque de Ling que, de um momento para o outro, passou de uma estratégia defensiva para uma estratégia completamente ofensiva. O beyblade branco e dourado atacava de todos os lados, não dando nem um segundo de descanso ao outro pião.

Tyson começava a ficar cansado e, por mais que tentasse, não havia maneira de se livrar de Ling. Daichi, que assistia cuidadosamente, ficou assustado com a ideia de Tyson perder, por isso tentou animar o colega.

**Daichi:** - Tyson! Força, tens que ganhar!

**Tyson:** - Eu sei, mas... só há uma coisa a fazer. Dragoon ataca!

**Ling:** - Muito bem, Tyson! Estava a ver que não. Mas deixa-me mostrar uma coisa: Angel ataca com a máxima força!

Tanto Dragoon como Angel lançaram-se um ao outro e, rapidamente, uma luz intensa iluminou a sala sendo esta avagada por um vento forte.

**Kenny:** - O que é isto? – Kenny olhava perplexo para o ecrã do seu portátil. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava a ver.

**Max:** - O que se passa, Kenny? – Max e Ray aproximaram-se do rapaz.

**Kenny:** - Vejam isto! Segundo as minhas análises, o Tyson só usou metade do seu poder enquanto que a Ling usou ainda menos! O que significa que ela é muito mais forte que o Tyson!

**Ray:** - Como? Mais forte que o Tyson? – Ray virou de novo o seu olhar para o combate e notou que Tyson parecia mais cansado que Ling, então Kenny tinha razão.

**Max:** - Onde é que ela foi arranjar tanto poder?

**Kenny:** - É uma boa pergunta, Max.

Kai, que prestou atenção à conversa dos companheiros, sentia-se ainda mais intrigado quanto àquela rapariga, continuando com o olhar preso nela.

**Ling:** - Acho que já brincámos o suficiente, Tyson. Angel, acaba com ele!

**Tyson:** - Nem penses! Dragoon, ataque final!

Os ataques dos dois piões foram mais intensos, mostrando que o combate estava no fim. Segundos depois, a luz desapareceu e o vento parou. Após estar tudo calmo viu-se no beystadium os dois piões parados.

**Max:** - Empataram?

**Ray:** - Achas que foi de propósito?

**Kenny:** - Não sei rapazes, mas que é estranho é. – disse, voltando a olhar para os dados no seu portátil, antes de o fechar.

**Daichi:** - Empataram? Ah, Tyson estás cada vez pior! – disse, fazendo troça do amigo enquanto se aproximava do mesmo.

**Tyson:** - O quê? Atreve-te a dizer outra vez, se tens coragem! – disse, aproximando o seu rosto do de Daichi, num desafio.

**Ling:** - Eu não acho que ele esteja assim tão mal. – disse, entre risos, devido à cena que assistia. – Ele foi o melhor adversário que alguma vez tive. – continuou, aproximando-se dos dois rapazes.

**Tyson:** - Então nesse caso acho melhor começar a apresentar-te à tua nova equipa. Os actuais campeões, os BBA Revolution! – disse, num tom convencido.

**Daichi:** - Ei, não estejas para aí a exibir-te. Eu sei apresentar-me sozinho. O meu nome é Daichi, o próximo campeão do mundo!

**Ling:** - É um prazer em conhecer-te, Daichi! - logo de seguida todos se aproximaram do trio.

**Tyson:** - Ah e aqui temos o último membro da nossa equipa, Kenny também conhecido como chefe. E estes são o Ray e o Max. Vão ser nossos adversários no campeonato.

**Ling:** - Muito prazer.

**Max:** - O prazer é nosso. – disse, esboçando um sorriso.

Hilary, que até então tinha permanecido calada, aproximou-se do grupo em passos ruidosos fazendo-os perceber que estava furiosa, e fazendo até Daichi esconder-se atrás de Ling.

**Tyson:** - Hi-Hilary? – disse Tyson, muito assustado devido ao jeito de Hilary.

**Hilary:** - Muito bem! Admito que a ideia de ter outra rapariga na equipa me incomoda um pouco, mas... – Hilary, que até então tinha estado a falar de cabeça baixa, levantou-a, mostrando um sorriso agradável. – Bem-vinda à equipa! Eu sou a Hilary.

**Ling:** - Muito prazer. Também fazes parte da equipa, Hilary?

**Hilary:** - Mais ou menos. Eu sou como uma ajudante.

Ling sorriu com o jeito da rapariga e foi quando, finalmente, se apercebeu da presença de outra pessoa na sala. Ela reconheceu o rapaz, visto que quase lhe bateu com a porta.

**Ling:** - E ele? – disse, dirigindo um olhar intrigado ao rapaz.

Kai, que até ao momento tinha estado atento a cada movimento de Ling, desencostou-se da parede mostrando uma cara não muito agradável.

**Kai:** - O meu nome é Kai e é bom que não te esqueças disso, miúda! – disse, lançando um olhar furioso à jovem, antes de sair da sala.

Ling ficou perplexa com o sucedido e não conseguiu tirar os olhos da porta, após esta ter sido fechada.

**Tyson:** - Mas o que foi que lhe deu? Ling, não lhe ligues. O Kai é sempre assim, maldisposto.

**Ling:** - Se tu o dizes. – disse já sorrindo, mas continuando com o pensamento no último acontecimento.

**Daichi:** - Ah, eu estou com fome. Vamos comer!

**Tyson:** - Também tenho fome. Vamos! Que dizes, parceira?

**Ling:** - Claro que vou com vocês! – disse começando a caminhar junto com os dois rapazes.

**Hilary:** - Ei, esperem por mim! – e começou a correr para tentar apanhar os outros. A porta fechou-se com a saída dos quatro deixando Kenny, Ray e Max sozinhos na sala.

**Ray:** - Acho que os três pensamos o mesmo.

**Kenny:** - Quatro, se contarmos com o Kai.

**Ray:** - Pois.

**Max:** - Aquela Ling deve esconder algo muito importante para o Sr. Dickinson a ter posto na equipa do Tyson.

**Kenny:** - Só o facto de ela ter sido escolhida pelo Sr. Dickinson é estranho.

**Ray:** - Exacto. E aquele poder todo também é muito estranho.

**Max:** - Mas ela não pareceu ser uma ameaça.

**Ray:** - Pois, mas de qualquer forma acho melhor mantermos os olhos abertos quanto a ela.

**Kenny:** - Certo. Mas agora é melhor irmos andando antes que eles desconfiem.

**Max:** - Então vamos. – e saíram os três da sala de treinos.

**-x-**

Da janela do seu escritório, o Sr. Dickinson via Ling sair junto com os outros e sentia-se arrependido. Teria cometido um erro? Rapidamente, a reflexão do Sr. Dickinson foi interrompida pelo barulho do telefone. O som fez arrepios percorrerem todo o seu corpo, que atendeu nervosamente o telefone.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim?

- _Stanley! Que bom que é você! Então, boas notícias para mim? _- a voz cínica e irritante enjoava o Sr. Dickinson, mas este não tinha outro remédio senão responder.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Bem, sim. Já consegui que a menina entrasse no campeonato.

- _A menina... Continuas sem me querer dizer o nome dela e em que equipa está, não é Stanley?_

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Tu tens meios de descobrires quem é sozinho. Acho que já te dei vantagens demais!

- _Já vi que não estás nos teus dias, Dickinson! Mas eu compreendo, afinal todos temos os nossos dias. Mas já sabes que é melhor não começares a abusar pois teria muito gosto em experimentar a minha colecção de navalhas e iria começar pelas tuas estrelas! _- novamente, uma ameaça. Cada vez que o Sr. Dickinson ouvia uma, via-se obrigado a cooperar.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim, eu sei.

- _Muito bem. Então falamos depois._ – e desligou o telefone.

Após ouvir o sinal de impedido, o Sr. Dickinson sentiu-se aliviado e posou o telefone. Voltou a olhar pela janela, pensando no mesmo que antes.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Acho que cometi um erro... mas agora é tarde demais...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Xia:** E pronto. Aqui está o meu primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Só queria dizer uma coisa. Nesta fic vou tentar desenvolver realmente a verdadeira personalidade da Ling. Para quem já leu fics minhas tem uma pequena ideia dela, mas nesta fic vou tentar mostrar como ela é realmente.

**Ling:** (aparecendo do nada) - Ah, mas tu já sabes como sou! Basta dizeres aquilo que dizes sempre e de certeza que todos vão perceber a minha personalidade.

**Xia:** o.o Ling! Como chegaste até aqui?

**Ling:** - E isso importa? – pergunta sorrindo.

**Tyson:** - Ah e não veio sozinha!

**Xia:** o.õ O que estás tu aqui a fazer?

**Tyson:** - Soube que me adoravas. – diz com um sorriso convencido.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Pois, está bem. Como a Ling sugeriu eu vou dizer-vos algo de que me apercebi sobre a sua personalidade. Eu defini a personalidade dela como tendo a alegria e energia do Tyson combinada com a calma e paciência do Ray. Se combinarmos esses dois temos uma pequena ideia de como a Ling é realmente.

**Ling:** - Ora, eu não sou assim tão difícil de perceber.

**Tyson:** - Não é o que todos pensam parceira. – diz olhando de canto para Kai que olhava para eles friamente.

**Xia:** n.n Bem, acho melhor acabar isto antes que o ambiente fique pior do que está. – suspiro – Ter o meu amor e a minha paixão obscura no coração da minha personagem dá nisto. Enfim...Só queria dizer que a fic vai ser actualizada entre sexta, sábado e domingo. Ou seja um vão ter um capítulo novo todas as semanas. Sortudos...XD Mais uma vez espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews! Jinhos!

**Kai:** - Ling, vem comigo.

**Tyson:** - Nem penses! Eu e a Ling temos que treinar!

**Ling:** - n.n'

**Xia:** Eles não tem remédio...


	2. Preparações finais

_Beyblade não me pertence _

**_Capítulo anterior:_** _O Sr. Dickinson anuncia que um novo campeonato está prestes a realizar-se e que as equipas terão de ter 4 elementos. Os BBA Revolution vêem-se num aperto, mas o Sr. Dickinson apresenta-lhes Ling, o novo elemento dos BBA Revolution. Tyson e Ling têm um combate que suscita dúvidas em Ray, Max, Kenny e Kai em relação a Ling. Ao fim do dia, o Sr. Dickinson recebeu novamente uma chamada do culpado dos seus actos._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Preparações finais**

_Moscovo, Rússia 10:45_

**Mulher:** - Muito obrigado senhor.

- Eu é que agradeço. Muito obrigado pela sua compra.

**Mulher:** - O senhor é muito simpático. Então adeus! – disse a jovem mulher fechando a porta.

- Adeus. – disse o homem num tom cínico e caminhando para longe da casa. Do seu enorme casaco tirou um maço de notas começando a contá-las. – Hnf, mais uma idiota que eu enganei. Como é que essa gente pode ser tão idiota? Na verdade, até podem visto que eu, Boris, sou provavelmente dos seres mais inteligentes deste mundo. Mas... se sou assim tão inteligente como é que fui derrotado duas vezes por um bando de miúdos miseráveis? – praguejava, furioso, enquanto se lembrava dos seus falhanços no passado.

Sim, era Boris, o antigo chefe da Biovolt e antigo presidente da BEGA. Após o seu último falhanço, Boris tinha regressado à Rússia. Como não tinha dinheiro inventou um plano para o conseguir. Viajando por toda a Rússia, foi enganando pessoas inocentes fazendo-se passar por um vendedor. Arranjava documentos falsos, dizia umas palavras bonitas e o dinheiro era seu. Rapidamente as pessoas percebiam, mas quando iam reclamar o seu dinheiro era tarde demais pois Boris já tinha partido para outra cidade.

Após reunir uma boa quantia de dinheiro comprou uma bela casa na cidade de Moscovo e contratou alguns empregados. Embora estivesse ocupado em arranjar dinheiro, Boris não tinha esquecido os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida e jurou vingança. Tinha um objectivo e sentia que estava cada vez mais perto de o conseguir. Finalmente iria recuperar aquilo que era seu por direito.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho que lhe era familiar, o girar de um beyblade, acompanhado por vozes. Boris seguiu as vozes e deparou-se num beco. O que viu foi um rapaz entre os seus 16, 17 anos a esmagar completamente um miúdo de mais ou menos 6 anos.

**Rapaz:** - Não, pára, por favor!

- Mas tu é que pediste o combate, miúdo! Arrependido?

**Rapaz:** - S-sim! Mas por favor não partas o meu pião!

- Desculpa miúdo, mas isso é impossível. – disse o rapaz com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Era um rapaz nos seus 16 anos, um pouco baixo para a sua idade, tinha cabelo loiro, curto e rebelde e olhos azuis-claros.

**Rapaz:** - Não, o meu pião! – chorava o miúdo vendo o seu beyblade ser destroçado.

- É para aprenderes! Da próxima acho que não cometes o mesmo erro.

O miúdo chorava sem parar, pegou no que restou do seu beyblade e correu para fora do beco.

- E mais uma vitória destrutiva para o saco, hein Dimitri? – Dimitri, o rapaz loiro, virou-se para trás para encarar o colega com o mesmo sorriso sádico.

**Dimitri:** - É o que eu faço, Ivan. – respondeu, com um tom cínico e o tal sorriso que o acompanhava onde quer que ele fosse.

Ivan, o colega de Dimitri, era um rapaz de 16 anos, de cabelo castanho, curto, rebelde, olhos da mesma cor e era ligeiramente mais alto que Dimitri.

**Ivan:** - Eu sei, mas o que fica na história é a cara do miúdo.

**Dimitri:** - Podes crer!

- Tinhas mesmo que demorar tanto o combate?

Das sombras do beco saiu uma figura alta, mostrando ser um rapaz de 17 anos, cabelo castanho claro, ficando-lhe um pouco abaixo dos ombros, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo. Tinha os olhos da mesma cor e aparentava ser mais velho do que era, devido a ser o mais alto de todos e a ter uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo da cara.

**Dimitri:** - Ah, Nicolau, tens que estragar sempre tudo.

**Nicolau:** - Só estou a dizer que, se lhe ias partir o pião na mesma, para quê desperdiçar tempo?

- Ele tinha que pagar por falar mal dos The Demons. – uma segunda figura saiu do escuro. Era um rapaz também de 17 anos, mas não tão alto como Nicolau. Tinha cabelo vermelho, curto com uma franja de lado e olho pretos.

**Dimitri:** - Exacto! E eu dei-lhe a lição que ele merecia, não achas Alexander?

**Alexander:** - Sim, fizeste um bom trabalho Dimitri. Não concordas, Nicolau? - Alexander, um rapaz muito persuasivo e capaz de tudo para atingir os seus objectivos, tinha uma enorme pressão nos seus companheiros, principalmente sobre Nicolau.

**Nicolau:** - Acho que sim.

Boris, que assistiu a tudo, ficou maravilhado com o poder e crueldade guardados naqueles quatro rapazes. Boris então lembrou-se que já os tinha visto. Já os tinha tentado apanhar para fazerem parte da Biovolt, mas agora percebia porque nunca os tinha conseguido apanhar. Eles eram fortes, determinados, cruéis e acima de tudo incontroláveis. Agora tinha uma oportunidade única para os ter como aliados nos seus planos e não a ia desperdiçar.

**Boris:** - Muito bem, uma óptima demonstração de poder, rapazes. – disse, batendo palmas.

Os rapazes dirigiram o olhar para o homem, assustados, e rapidamente Boris percebeu que as suas expressões não eram nada amigáveis.

**Alexander:** - Quem és tu e o que queres de nós?

**Boris:** - Calma, tudo a seu tempo, rapazes. O meu nome é Boris Balkov e eu estou aqui para vos fazer uma proposta.

**Dimitri:** - Ai sim? – disse enquanto girava na sua mão uma pequena pistola. Boris, ao ver o objecto, logo percebeu que eles não eram para brincadeiras.

**Alexander:** - Calma, Dimitri. – disse, dirigindo um olhar reprovador ao colega, logo voltando a sua atenção a Boris. – E que proposta é essa?

**Boris:** - Vocês são uma equipa de beybladers, certo?

**Alexander:** - Sim e então?

**Boris:** - É isto. – disse com um sorriso triunfante e um brilho no olhar.

**-x-**

**Dimitri:** - Vejam-me só o tamanho disto!

**Ivan:** - Esta casa é enorme! Acho que era capaz de me habituar a isto.

**Boris:** - E ainda não viram nada, rapazes. Vamos.

Boris tinha conseguindo o que queria. Bom, pelo menos quase tudo. Já tinha conseguido convencer os rapazes a irem até sua casa, se ficassem satisfeitos concordavam em ajudá-lo.

**Dimitri:** - Esta casa é um espectáculo! Vá lá Alexander, não vais recusar a proposta.

Alexander ainda não tinha a certeza se devia aceitar ou não. Queria saber tudo com pormenores para então saber o que devia fazer.

**Boris:** - Então Alexander, que dizes?

**Alexander:** - Eu antes de tomar uma decisão gostava de saber o que temos exactamente que fazer com os devidos pormenores.

**Boris:** - Muito bem, acho que estão no vosso direito. – disse, sentando-se no sofá e encarando Alexander. – O que eu quero que vocês façam é capturar um bit-bicho.

**Ivan:** - Capturar um bit-bicho? – perguntou curioso.

**Boris:** - Sim, mas este não é um bit-bicho qualquer. O bit-bicho que vocês vão capturar chama-se Angel. É o bit-bicho que domina a luz e é dos mais antigos que existem. Segundo a lenda, ele é capaz de destruir o mundo se for necessário. Basta juntá-lo ao jogador perfeito.

**Alexander:** - E o que tenciona fazer com este bit-bicho?

**Boris:** - Eu? Apenas vou recuperar aquilo que é meu por direito.

**Dimitri:** - Como assim?

**Boris:** - Em breve vão saber, mas devemos continuar o assunto principal. Para vocês capturarem o bit-bicho vão entrar no campeonato do mundo de Beyblade.

**Ivan:** - E porquê?

**Boris:** - Porque o bit-bicho está na posse de uma rapariga que vai entrar no campeonato. A única coisa que têm de fazer é descobrir quem possui o anjo e roubá-lo. Algo que acredito ser fácil para vocês.

**Nicolau:** - Mas espere. Está a querer dizer que não sabe quem é a rapariga?

**Boris:** - Sim. Nem conheço a minha própria sobrinha, não é trágico? – disse, num tom irónico, e levantando-se no sofá.

**Ivan:** - Sobrinha? – Ivan pensava ter percebido mal, embora tivesse ficado na dúvida.

**Boris:** - Então? Estão de acordo? – perguntou olhando para cada um deles, parando em Alexander.

**Alexander:** - Conte connosco. – Alexander tinha gostado da ideia. Causar sofrimento era como o seu passatempo favorito e também não podia perder uma oportunidade de participar no campeonato do mundo. – Os The Demons não só vão capturar o tal bit-bicho como também vão ganhar o campeonato do mundo.

**Boris:** - Muito bem. Gosto da tua atitude, Alexander. A casa é vossa, rapazes. Só vos peço uma coisa.

**Dimitri:** - E o que é?

**Boris:** - Não traumatizem os empregados.

**Dimitri:** - Como assim?

**Boris:** - Nada, nada. – disse num tom de gozo e dirigindo-se para a porta.

**Alexander:** - Vai sair?

**Boris:** - Sim, vou resolver uns assuntos pendentes. Ou quem sabe até arranjar-nos um aliado! – disse com um sorriso sarcástico. – Bem, até logo rapazes! – e saiu de casa. Depois da porta se fechar, Nicolau aproximou-se de Alexander em busca de respostas.

**Nicolau:** - Achas que foi boa ideia, Alexander?

**Dimitri:** - Vá lá, não sejas tão pessimista, Nicolau. Afinal de contas, só temos que capturar o tal bit-bicho e dá-lo ao Boris, mais nada. Vai ser canja, certo Alexander?

**Alexander:** - Acho que sim. Mesmo que aliar-nos a este Boris seja um pouco arriscado, temos uma oportunidade única para participar no campeonato do mundo.

**Dimitri:** - Pois é! Vamos mostrar a esses jogadores parvos quem são os melhores! – disse apontando a pistola a um candeeiro e disparando.

**Nicolau:** - Pode-se saber para que fizeste isso?

**Dimitri:** - Tenho que expressar o meu entusiasmo de alguma forma. – disse, muito calmo.

**Nicolau:** - Às vezes pareces um miúdo... – suspirou Nicolau fazendo ele e Dimitri começarem uma briga sem sentido.

**Ivan:** - Lá estão eles de novo... Ei Alexander, tens algum plano para capturar o tal bit-bicho? – perguntou, aproximando-se do rapaz.

**Alexander:** - Hum, mais ou menos. Acho que depois de sabermos quem é a miúda podemos...

**Ivan:** - Podemos divertir-nos um pouco, não é? Ou quero eu dizer, tu podes divertir-te um pouco. – disse com um sorriso matreiro para o colega, pois tinha uma pequena ideia do que se passava.

**Alexander:** - É, descobriste-me Ivan. Não sei porquê, mas acho que ela vai ser do tipo de miúda que eu adoro enganar. – disse, com um sorriso um pouco assustador.

**Dimitri:** - Ah, estou a ver. Com que então o nosso líder está a planear divertir-se. – disse, aproximando-se dos amigos.

**Nicolau:** - Vais meter-te com a miúda, Alexander?

**Alexander:** - Ainda não sei bem, mas admito que não era má ideia.

**-x-**

_Londres, Inglaterra 15:55_

- Então, como é que eu estou?

- Perfeita! Agora fica quieta para eu tirar a fotografia.

- Ok!

- Ai, elas nunca mudam. – suspirou a rapariga.

- Elas continuam com a sessão de fotos, Shiori?

**Shiori:** - Huh, Haruka? É, elas ainda não pararam. – suspirou Shiori.

Shiori era uma jovem de 15 anos, estatura média, com um cabelo longo num tom de vinho claro e olhos da mesma cor. Era uma rapariga inteligente, calma e adorava trabalhar com beyblades.

**Haruka:** - Já sabes como a Miharu e a Rika são. Quando começam é impossível pará-las. – continuou Haruka.

Haruka era uma jovem de 16 anos, alta, longo cabelo lilás, liso, sempre apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, e olhos cor de rubi.

**Shiori:** - Pois é. – concordou a jovem.

**Miharu:** - Ah, deixem de ser assim! Vocês também deviam aproveitar o tempo e tirar umas fotos. – disse, virando-se e sorrindo para a câmara fotográfica, logo caminhando até às colegas.

Miharu também era uma jovem alta, embora mais baixa que Haruka, tinha cabelo azul meia-noite, liso, até à sua cintura e tinha olhos cor de rubi.

**Haruka:** - Eu acho que já era altura de teres um pouco de juízo, Miharu.

Esta não respondeu e fez beicinho, mostrando que não tinha gostado do comentário. Rika gostou da expressão da colega e tirou uma fotografia a Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Rika! Para que foi isso?

**Rika:** - Gostei da pose. – disse, piscando o olho e pondo a língua de fora a Miharu, que começou a correr atrás dela.

Rika era uma jovem de 15 anos, tinha cabelo cor de mel, liso e ficava-lhe um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Tinha olhos azuis-claros e era a mais baixa do grupo. Junto com Miharu, eram a alegria das quatro jovens. Desde de pequena, Rika tinha uma paixão por fotografia e desde que conheceu Miharu esta tornou-se no seu modelo.

**Shiori:** - Não sei porque é que a Miharu ficou tão zangada. A Rika tem razão, aquela era realmente a pose perfeita!

**Haruka:** - Disso podes ter a certeza. – disse sorrindo.

Assim estava a tarde das quatro jovens. Naquele momento, estavam todas na casa de Haruka. Tinham combinado encontrar-se simplesmente para estarem juntas. Estava tudo bem até que a empregada entrou na sala fazendo todas voltarem a sua atenção para ela.

**Empregada:** - Menina Haruka?

**Haruka:** - Sim?

**Empregada:** - Telefone para si.

**Haruka:** - E quem é?

**Empregada:** - Um homem chamado Stanley Dickinson.

**Haruka:** - O Sr. Dickinson? – a reacção de Haruka foi a mesma que as companheiras. Todas ficaram surpreendidas pela chamada inesperada do Sr. Dickinson. – Muito bem, eu já vou atender.

**Empregada:** - Sim, com licença menina. – e saiu da sala.

**Miharu:** - O Sr. Dickinson a ligar assim de repente?

**Rika:** - Porque será?

**Shiori: **- Tens alguma ideia, Haruka? – a jovem permanecia séria e pensativa, mas logo respondeu.

**Haruka:** - Não sei, mas é isso que vamos descobrir. Venham. – e foi em direcção ao telefone sendo seguida pelas amigas. – Sim?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - _Haruka, és tu? Daqui fala o Sr. Dickinson._

**Haruka:** - Sr. Dickinson, há quanto tempo não nos ligava.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - _Eu sei. E peço desculpa por ligar assim tão de repente, mas tenho algo de muito importante para falar contigo._

**Haruka:** - E o que é? – Haruka queria saber tudo. Achava estranho o Sr. Dickinson ligar assim tão de repente. Por outro lado, o Sr. Dickinson estava nervoso. Não sabia como lhes contar e não as queria envolver no assunto, mas não tinha escolha.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - _Bem Haruka, eu queria que as Night Girls entrassem no campeonato do mundo._

**Haruka:** - Como? – Haruka não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Estava confusa pois era a primeira vez que o Sr. Dickinson falava do campeonato do mundo com elas. O seu espanto foi tal que alertou as amigas, que escutavam cuidadosamente a conversa.

**Rika:** - O que será que ele disse?

**Shiori:** - Não sei, mas para a Haruka ficar assim coisa boa não é.

**Haruka:** - Pode-se saber o porquê disto assim tão de repente, Sr. Dickinson?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - _Calma Haruka. Eu sei que é complicado de entender mas, para que percebas o motivo, eu preciso de um favor vosso._

**Haruka:** - De um favor? Que tipo de favor?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - _Eu preciso que vocês protejam uma pessoa. Para ser mais concreto, uma rapariga._

**Haruka:** - E porquê? Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - _Bem, esta rapariga corre perigo. Durante o campeonato do mundo, temo que algo terrível lhe possa acontecer. E é por isso que preciso de vocês. Preciso que vocês participem no campeonato e que vigiem essa pessoa. Por favor Haruka, isto é muito importante._ – o Sr. Dickinson quase que implorava a Haruka para aceitar o seu pedido.

Haruka ainda estava um pouco confusa mas sabia que tinha de ajudar o Sr. Dickinson, embora não percebesse bem o que se passava.

**Haruka:** - Sr. Dickinson, a mim parece-me que o senhor está com graves problemas e que já não sabe o que fazer. Digo sinceramente que ainda não percebi bem o que se passa mas... – fez uma pausa antes de dizer a resposta – Pode contar com as Night Girls!

A resposta fez o Sr. Dickinson sentir uma alegria que já não sentia há muito. Sentia-se aliviado e talvez agora tivesse uma hipótese de corrigir o erro que tinha cometido.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - _Haruka, não sabes o quanto fico feliz em ouvir isso. Muito obrigado._

**Haruka:** - De nada. – respondeu, satisfeita por ter conseguido acalmar o homem.

**Sr. Dickinson:** -_ Vou imediatamente tratar da vossa participação no campeonato e mandar-vos as passagens de avião. Antes do campeonato, dar-vos-ei informações detalhadas sobre o assunto. Mais uma vez, muito obrigado. Adeus Haruka._ – e desligou o telefone. Haruka fez o mesmo e encarou as amigas muito séria.

**Miharu:** - Então? O que é que o Sr. Dickinson queria? – perguntou Miharu, curiosa, tal como as companheiras.

**Haruka:** - Meninas, preparem-se porque nós vamos ao campeonato do mundo! – disse com um sorriso.

A expressão das colegas mostrou-se mais confusa do que antes e todas sentiam que alguma coisa de importante se passava.

**-x-**

_Moscovo, Rússia 18:33_

Há já algum tempo que Boris caminhava em direcção ao seu objectivo. O seu destino era o internato de Moscovo situado bem longe da cidade, num lugar onde não existia o mínimo sinal de civilização. Boris finalmente ia saber se a culpa da Biovolt e de todo o plano serem destruídos era sua ou de outra pessoa que em tempos ele respeitara. Ou talvez tenha ido só por conseguir vingança, quem sabe.

Facilmente conseguiu entrar no internato e foi guiado até ao seu destino por dois guardas. O seu destino era o quarto onde estava preso um homem que em tempos teve o mundo à sua mercê, um dos homens mais ricos de todo o mundo, um homem que por culpa de um grupo de rapazes, incluindo o seu neto, foi derrubado e perdeu tudo o que tinha, um homem que embora tivesse conquistado muito no passado agora não passava de um simples prisioneiro, um homem chamado Voltaire. Boris abriu a porta e viu Voltaire sentado, virado de costas para a porta.

**Voltaire:** - Quem é? Se é de novo o psicólogo, é bom que saiba que a terapia é apenas uma vez por dia. – o que Voltaire tinha acabado de dizer divertiu Boris.

**Boris:** - Olá Voltaire. – a voz de Boris soou cínica como sempre.

Voltaire reconheceu a voz de imediato e virou-se rapidamente, levantando-se e encarando o homem que em tempos tinha sido seu sócio.

**Voltaire:** - Boris? O que estás aqui a fazer? – Voltaire não percebia bem o motivo daquela visita inesperada, mas sabia que coisa boa não era.

**Boris:** - Vim fazer uma visita a um velho amigo. – disse, sentando-se numa cadeira que estava junto de uma mesa.

**Voltaire:** - Uma visita? Tiveste quatro anos para o fazer. Deves querer alguma coisa para vires aqui. – disse, sentando-se noutra cadeira, perto de Boris.

**Boris:** - De facto. Quero fazer-te uma proposta.

**Voltaire:** - E o que é?

**Boris:** - Lembras-te do tal bit-bicho que te falei? Aquele que disseste que era um desperdício de tempo?

**Voltaire:** - Sim, o que tem?

**Boris:** - Pois bem, eu vou atrás dele.

**Voltaire:** - Como?

**Boris:** - É isso mesmo. Hoje finalmente consegui dar o retoque final no meu plano.

**Voltaire:** - E pode-se saber que plano é esse?

**Boris:** - Bom, depois de recuperar aquilo que é meu por direito vou abrir um pequeno ginásio com o objectivo de treinar miúdos para se tornarem nos melhores beybladers do mundo. Assim que encontrar o meu jogador perfeito, vou-lhe entregar o Angel e sob o meu comando ele vai tornar-se num campeão. Assim, eu e o meu pequeno ginásio ficaremos famosos e passado algum tempo o mundo do Beyblade estará nas minhas mãos. – disse, com um sorriso assustador e lunático.

**Voltaire:** - É um plano... interessante. E onde é que eu entro nisso tudo?

**Boris:** - Tu vais ser o meu sócio. Juntos vamos abrir o ginásio e depois seremos ricos! Pensa Voltaire, tudo aquilo que sempre quiseste pode ser teu, basta dizeres que sim e eu tiro-te daqui e juntos seremos imbatíveis! – Boris sabia que ter Voltaire como aliado era bom, mas também era muito arriscado.

**Voltaire:** - Hum... não aceito.

**Boris:** - Como? – Boris sentia-se ofendido pela sua proposta não ser aceite.

**Voltaire:** - É isso que ouviste. Primeiro, nem sei porque vais atrás do tal bit-bicho. Se ele te pertencesse, tinha-te sido entregue e não foi isso que aconteceu. Segundo, eu não vou voltar a cometer os mesmos erros de antes.

**Boris:** - Que queres dizer? – perguntou Boris tentando manter a calma.

**Voltaire:** - Eu não vou voltar ao mundo do crime. Estes anos aqui fizeram-me pensar. Eu tinha tanto e só estraguei a minha vida em querer mais. Perdi a minha família, perdi tudo. Até o meu próprio neto eu usei para conseguir o que queria e ele virou-se contra mim, fazendo com que eu o perdesse também. A única coisa que quero quando sair daqui é voltar para casa e fazer as pazes com o meu neto e não andar atrás de bit-bichos estúpidos que não tem valor nenhum! – as últimas palavras de Voltaire tinham enfurecido Boris por completo.

**Boris:** - Como assim "valor nenhum"? Tu não sabes nada daquilo que estás a falar! – disse, levantando-se muito irritado e batendo com a mão na mesa.

**Voltaire:** - Não sei? Por aquilo que me contaste, é um anjo com poderes inimagináveis que ninguém tem sequer a certeza de serem reais e que o teu pai não to deu por achar que não eras capaz de o guardar e usá-lo bem, ou seja, por não confiar em ti! – disse, também levantando-se e encarando Boris.

Este deu um sorriso sádico. O sorriso foi seguido de várias gargalhadas assustadoras enquanto ele tirava do enorme casaco uma navalha sem Voltaire notar. Por outro lado, Voltaire estava um pouco confuso, mas não se ia rebaixar a Boris.

**Boris:** - Voltaire, Voltaire. Tu nunca percebeste nada sobre bit-bichos, não é verdade? Como é que achas que criei o Dranzer Negro? Com a minha imaginação? E tal como não percebes de bit-bichos, também não percebes de negócios. Eu dou-te uma última oportunidade, junta-te a mim! – disse aproximando-se ligeiramente de Voltaire.

**Voltaire:** - Nunca!

**Boris:** - É pena! – disse com um sorriso seco e cortando o pescoço de Voltaire com a navalha. Este levou as mãos ao golpe tentado acalmar, inutilmente, a dor.

**Voltaire:** - Bo-Boris...

A dor impedia-o de pensar. A última coisa que lhe veio à mente foi o seu neto de quem nunca iria receber o perdão e nunca mais iria ver.

**Boris:** - É pena não te poderes reconciliar com o teu neto. – disse, sarcástico, sacudindo a navalha do sangue de Voltaire.

Este caiu de joelhos e, dentro de minutos, já estava deitado, morto, com uma enorme poça de sangue à sua volta. Boris saiu do edifício, satisfeito com o seu ajuste de contas. Tinha esperado anos e finalmente tinha conseguido realizar parte da sua vingança. Ninguém notou, ninguém reparou, ninguém soube. O crime perfeito, um crime que ficaria na história e na mente de Boris para sempre.

**-x-**

_Tóquio, Japão 20:35_

A noite estava no ar e o Sr. Dickinson preparava-se para ir para casa. Quando estava perto da porta, o telefone tocou. O coração do Sr. Dickinson começou a bater mais depressa. Nervosamente, atendeu o telefone, receoso do que poderia ser.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim?

- _Stanley! Ainda bem que atendeste. Pensei que estivesses com medo de mim. Um absurdo, não é?_ – disse, sarcástico. O Sr. Dickinson estava nervoso, mas não tinha escolha senão responder.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - O que queres hoje, Boris? Mais ameaças? - sim, era Boris. Era ele o responsável por tudo o que o Sr. Dickinson estava a fazer.

**Boris:** - _Hoje não, Dickinson. Hoje estou a ligar-te, porque tenho aqui uma equipa para inscreveres no campeonato._

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Uma equipa?

**Boris:** _- Sim, uma equipa. Eles vão ser como os meus representantes no campeonato._

**Sr. Dickinson:** - É só isso? – perguntou, nervoso. Ele sabia que não podia ser simplesmente aquilo que Boris queria.

**Boris:** - _Bom, sim. Em breve estarás a receber as informações necessárias para as inscrições._

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Bem, então adeus. – o Sr. Dickinson estava na esperança de desligar o telefone quando ouve novamente aquela voz cínica.

**Boris:** - _Stanley, só te queria dizer mais uma coisa. Ainda há pouco experimentei uma das minhas navalhas e digo-te que elas estão bem afiadas._

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Como? – mas o único som que o Sr. Dickinson ouviu foi o sinal de impedido do telefone.

As últimas palavras de Boris tinham deixado o Sr. Dickinson completamente fora de si. Ficou apavorado e teve finalmente a prova de ter cometido um grande erro.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Xia:** Leitores e leitoras, escritores e escritoras sejam bem-vindos à primeira edição do único, do novo e do vosso programa de entretenimento via fic, o Cantinho da Xia! – vários aplausos, assobios e vivas. – Obrigado, obrigado. – levanto-me da secretária e faço vénias aos presentes.

**Kero:** - EI! Essa ideia é minha sua ladra! Tem DIREITOS DE AUTOR! – gritou o boneco de peluche aos meus ouvidos.

**Xia:** Baza daqui boneco de peluche. – dou-lhe um abanão e ele vai de voo até à Austrália. – Bem, onde é que nós íamos antes de sermos interrompidos? Ah, sim! Caros leitores, vou passar a explicar o que significa isto aqui. Neste pequeno espaço vou falar sobre o capítulo, mas como todos os programas têm convidados este também não vai ser diferente. Em cada capítulo vão ser convidadas personagens de vários animes que de certeza vão adorar estar na minha presença. – naquele exacto momento milhares de zanpakutous, várias bolas de futebol, um microfone e um computador são apontados à minha cabeça. – n.n'' Huh, pois.

**Voz desconhecida:** - Pois nada! Quem disse que te queríamos sofrer?

**Xia:** Por favor, vamos ter calma. As pessoas estão a ver. – sussurro na última parte e tento esconder tudo com um risinho nervoso para a plateia.

**Voz desconhecida:** - Qual calma, qual quê? Prefiro mil vezes enfrentar o Kenpachi que ter de te sofrer!

**Voz desconhecida 1:** - A sério? – sorriso muito matreiro e desejoso de luta.

**Voz desconhecida:** - Huh, bem é melhor bazar! – sai disparado a correr criando um monte de fumaça atrás de si.

**Voz desconhecida 1:** - Ei, volta aqui! – sai também disparado criando um segundo monte de fumaça.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Com tanta fumaça já tenho o fato sujo. VOCÊS TODOS BAZEM DAQUI IMEDIATAMENTE! AINDA NÃO CHEGOU A VOSSA HORA! – os ameaçadores desapareceram num instante. – Assim está melhor.

**Voz desconhecida 2:** - Não perdes pela demora. – e desaparece no escuro.

**Xia:** n.n' Bem, vamos mas é passar ao nosso programa. Vocês agora devem estar a perguntar-se o porquê de não ter escrito isto no primeiro capítulo. Pois eu passo a explicar. A verdade é que só me lembrei neste capítulo! XD Mas sem mais demoras eu vou passar a apresentar o meus convidados de hoje. Leitores e leitores, convosco os The Demons e as Night Girls! – aplausos por parte da plateia.

**Miharu:** - Obrigado meus fãs! – dizia enquanto mandava beijos para a plateia.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Hum, pois. Queiram sentar-se.

**Alexander:** - E porque o faríamos? – olhar frio e ameaçador.

**Xia:** Porque sou eu quem mando em vocês, sou eu quem vos controla a vidinha e se não se portam bem vão os oito para a reciclagem! Perceberam?

**The Demons/Night Girls:** - Hai, Taichou! (sim, capitão! Capitã neste caso.) – engoliram em seco.

**Xia:** Muito bem. Antes de mais só queria dizer que estas duas equipas são criações única e exclusivamente minhas. Passei um dia inteiro em frente do PC a criá-las, por isso elas têm direito de autor e esse sou eu!

**Kero:** - ¬¬ E desde quando te importas com isso?

**Xia:** ¬¬ Boneco de peluche irritante...DIMITRI!

**Dimitri:** - Hai, Taichou?

**Xia:** Ensina a este boneco de peluche que não se brinca comigo.

**Dimitri:** - Com muito gosto. – dá um sorriso maligno e aponta a pistola à cabeça do Kero. – Pede desculpa ou rebento-te os miolos!

**Kero:** - Glup! Desculpa...maluca. – o que vale foi que ninguém ouviu essa última parte. (Ei, o que querem dizer? Eu ouvi! Dimitri rebenta-lhe os miolos!)

**Xia:** Muito bem. Dimitri podes ir sentar-te. Agora vamos falar sobre o capítulo. Shiori sê uma querida e faz-me um resumo do que se passou.

**Shiori:** - Hai Taichou!

**Xia:** É tão bom ter autoridade. – sorriso convencido.

**Shiori:** - Bem, neste capítulo foram apresentadas duas novas equipas, os The Demons e as Night Girls. Como deu para perceber os rapazes formam o grupo mau da fic. Eles vão andar atrás do bit-bicho da personagem principal estando sobre o comando do Boris, o cérebro por trás disto tudo.

**Xia:** Wow! Tem lá calma, miúda! O cérebro por trás disto tudo sou eu! Bem, Ivan, podes continuar.

**Ivan:** - Certo. E como deu para perceber as Night Girls vão tentar proteger a personagem principal dos nossos ataques. Vão ter muita sorte, vão. – sorriso convencido.

**Miharu:** - Disseste alguma coisa? ò.ó

**Ivan:** - Não, nada. – assobia tentando passar despercebido.

**Miharu:** - Bem me parecia. u.u

**Xia:** ¬¬ A minha vida...Rika podes continuar.

**Rika:** - Hum, de resto não à muito para dizer. Só explicar porque o Boris matou o Voltaire. Mas acho que isso não tem muita explicação. Nem a própria escritora tem uma ideia muito definida da morte do velho.

**Xia:** Ei! Isso não é bem assim! A morte dele vai significar muito! E vai abalar nos próximos capítulos!

**Haruka:** - Certo, então. E por falar nos próximos capítulos, o que acham que vai acontecer no capítulo 3? Será que a Ling vai cair nas boas graças dos colegas? Será que os The Demons já vão avançar? Será que o Sr. Dickinson irá receber outra chamada assustadora? Será que o Tyson vai deixar de ser idiota? Será que o Max vai admitir que prefere doces à mostarda? Será que o Ray vai finalmente revelar que têm extensões? – Miharu salta por cima de Haruka e continua a sua conversa.

**Miharu:** - E será que o Kenny vai mostrar os seus olhos? Será que o Kai vai mostrar o seu lado sensível? Será que a Hilary vai admitir que é burra que nem uma porta e por isso é apaixonada pelo Tyson? Não percam no próximo capítulo: _Confiança_.

**Xia:** - ¬¬ No coment. Nicolau, onegai faz com que eu tenha algum orgulho nas minhas personagens!

**Nicolau:** - Como queiras. Mais vale receber ordens tuas do que do idiota do Alexander.

**Alexander:** - É o quê? ò.ó

**Nicolau:** - Cala-te aberração vermelha! – dá-lhe um murro. – Bem, vocês que ainda estão aqui a ler esta porcaria e tiveram a paciência para estar a assistir este programa de treta não se esqueçam de mandar uma review a dizer a vossa sincera opinião sobre a nossa aparição e sobre bem, esta última parte um pouco desconcertante.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Obrigado. E é isto! Caros leitores e leitoras só vos queria mandar beijinhos e pedir para que não se esqueçam de mandar uma review. MESMO que seja nos termos do Nicolau. u.u Até ao próximo capítulo e próxima edição do Cantinho da Xia!

**The Demons/Night Girls:** - Adeus!


	3. Confiança

_Beyblade não me pertence_

**_Capítulo anterior:_ **_Boris enquanto estava na sua habitual busca por dinheiro encontra, por acaso, um grupo de jovens rapazes a destruir por completo um miúdo. Ficou maravilhado pelo seu poder e decidiu contratá-los para o ajudarem nos seus planos, o que conseguiu. O Sr. Dickinson telefona para uma equipa de Beyblade chamada Night Girls e pede-lhes para entrarem no campeonato com o objectivo de protegerem uma pessoa. Boris vai fazer uma visita a Voltaire e, no meio da conversa dos dois, mata-o sem razão aparente. O Sr. Dickinson volta a receber uma chamada de Boris._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Confiança**

Novamente a manhã tinha chegado anunciando um belo dia de Verão. O sol brilhava intensamente, o céu azul sem nuvens e o ar fresco da manhã era capaz de incentivar qualquer pessoa a levantar-se, bem quase todas. Foi exactamente isso que o Sr. Granger pensou antes de fechar a porta do quarto de Tyson onde este dormia descansado junto com Daichi.

**Avô:** - _"Este miúdos..."_ – pensou sorrindo e andando pelo corredor de madeira, em direcção à parte da frente da casa com uma vassoura na mão.

A bela manhã estava convidativa a umas limpezas e o Sr. Granger aproveitou para fazer exactamente isso. Enquanto varria descansado a entrada da sua casa ouve uma voz alegre atrás de si.

- Bom-dia, avô!

**Avô:** - Huh... – virou-se para trás – Ah, vejam só quem é ela! A nova amiga do meu rapaz! – disse, sorrindo para Ling que retribuiu o sorriso.

**Ling:** - Onde estão o Tyson e o Daichi?

**Avô:** - O Tyson e o Daichi? Esses continuam a dormir e só devem acordar daqui a umas boas horas!

**Ling:** - Como? – a rapariga surpreendeu-se, mas limitou-se a um sorriso.

- Ling, acho melhor ires-te preparando, porque vais ter muitas manhãs assim!

Ao ouvir o seu nome, Ling virou-se para trás para descobrir de quem era a voz. Atrás de si estavam Kenny e Hilary, sendo Hilary quem tinha falado.

**Ling:** - Kenny! Hilary! Bom-dia! – disse aproximando-se dos dois.

**Hilary:** - Bom-dia! O que fazes aqui tão cedo?

**Ling:** - Vinha falar com o Tyson e com o Daichi. É que eu pensei como está um dia tão bonito podíamos ir todos até à praia. – explicou.

**Hilary:** - Sério? Isso é uma óptima ideia! – disse entusiasmada e com os olhos a brilhar.

**Ling:** - Pois, mas o Tyson e o Daichi ainda estão a dormir...

**Hilary:** - Não te preocupes com isso! Eu já te mostro como se faz. – disse agarrando na mão de Ling e encaminhando-a para o respectivo quarto.

**Ling:** - Kenny, avisa os outros por mim, por favor! – disse num tom alto, visto que Hilary a estava a levar para o quarto de Tyson a toda a velocidade.

**Kenny:** Mas... – Kenny foi apanhado desprevenido e ficou a pensar como iria encontrar os outros se eles ainda não tinham chegado.

- Bom-dia, chefe!

**Kenny:** - Ah! – como ainda estava um pouco atordoado, assustou-se ao sentir uma mão no ombro e virou-se para trás num salto, encarando Ray e Max.

**Max:** - Bom-dia, chefe!

**Kenny:** - São vocês... – suspirou de alivio – Bom-dia, rapazes.

**Ray:** - Porquê essa cara? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Kenny:** - Bem, é que a Ling...

**Ray:** - Ling? O que foi que ela fez? – perguntou, começando a ficar preocupado.

**Kenny:** - Calma, não é nada disso. É que ela teve a ideia de irmos para a praia e, como ela e a Hilary foram acordar o Tyson e o Daichi, eu fiquei encarregue de vos avisar. Mas a Ling disse "os outros" por isso eu não sei se isso inclui... o Kai.

**Max:** - Pois. – disse, dirigindo o olhar para Ray.

**Ray:** - O primeiro encontro deles não foi assim muito amigável. – disse, relembrando o que tinha acontecido há 2 dias atrás na sala de treinos da BBA.

"_O meu nome é Kai e é bom que não te esqueças disso, miúda!"_

**Max:** - Não sei se depois de um encontro daqueles ela quer sequer estar próxima dele.

**Kenny:** - Pois, por isso estou assim. – mas a conversa dos três brevemente iria ser interrompida.

- AAAAHHHH!

**Ray:** - Vem lá de dentro! Vamos!

**Max:** - Certo!

E foram os três a correr até ao quarto de Tyson, de onde tinha vindo o barulho. Quando entraram viram uma cena muito comum ao que costumavam ver todos os dias. Tyson e Hilary a discutir, mas desta vez iria ser diferente.

**Tyson:** - Mas não era preciso me teres batido! – disse, esfregando a cabeça, tentando aliviar a dor.

**Hilary:** - Cala-te! – disse, olhando-o com um olhar fulminante. – Estás a ver, Ling? É assim que se faz para acordar estes dois! – continuou, já com um olhar triunfante.

**Tyson:** - O quê? Por acaso não estás a ensinar estas tuas técnicas parvas à Ling, pois não?

**Hilary:** - E se estiver? Não tens nada a ver com isso! E além disso... – mas incrivelmente Hilary não continuou. Hilary tinha sido afastada de Tyson por Ling.

**Ling:** - Vá, vocês os dois, já chega! Hilary, eu percebo que tenhas ficado chateada por não teres conseguido acordar o Tyson, mas bater-lhe estava fora de questão. Ninguém pode acordar bem-disposto se é acordado à força, principalmente se for quase arrancado da cama.

Todos ficaram a olhar para a Ling, surpreendidos. Nunca ninguém tinha sido capaz de separar Tyson e Hilary daquela maneira e, de seguida, defender Tyson. Ela era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

**Tyson:** - Ling... obrigado! Nunca ninguém me tinha protegido de um sermão da Hilary! Muito obrigado! – disse chorando de emoção.

Hilary estava furiosa, mas não conseguiu arranjar forma de contra-atacar aquele desafio e, ao mesmo tempo, Max, Ray e Kenny estavam a achar aquilo muito engraçado.

**Ling:** - De nada, Tyson. – disse com uma gota – Eu apenas fiz o que achei certo. E já agora, eu vou mostrar-te como se acorda alguém. – disse a Hilary enquanto se dirigia a Daichi, que dormia descansado, sendo seguida pelos olhares curiosos dos outros.

**Daichi:** - ZZZzzzZZZ... Tyson, eu vou vencer-te ...ZZZzzzZZZ... – disse debaixo do sono e virando-se na cama.

**Ling:** - Daichi, toca a acordar. O pequeno-almoço já está pronto e, se não te despachares, não comes nada. – disse, abanando o pequeno.

**Daichi:** - Tyson eu... huh, pequeno-almoço? – disse levantando-se num salto.

Todos olharam surpreendidos para a cena. Nem mesmo eles falando em pequeno-almoço conseguiam acordá-los e agora aquela estranha tinha acordado Daichi como se ele tivesse o sono mais leve do mundo.

**Ling:** - Bom-dia, Daichi. – disse sorrindo para o pequeno. Este, por sua vez, olhou para ela ainda um pouco a dormir.

**Daichi:** - Onde está o pequeno-almoço? – disse, olhando inocentemente para Ling. Esta apenas sorriu e os outros riram com o jeito de Daichi.

**-x-**

Passado um tempo depois, já todos estavam prontos para ir dar um mergulho. Naquele momento, estavam todos na parte de fora do dojo prontos para se fazerem ao caminho.

**Daichi:** - Afinal de contas, do que é que estamos à espera? Vocês acordaram-me e agora estamos aqui parados? – barafustava Daichi de braços cruzados, muito irritado.

**Ling:** - Tem calma Daichi, nós vamos já. – disse tentando acalmar o pequeno.

**Tyson:** - Não te preocupes com ele, Ling. Este aqui não sabe esperar. – disse, olhando de canto para Daichi na esperança de provocá-lo, o que conseguiu.

**Daichi:** - O quê? Repete lá isso!

**Tyson:** - É para já! – e já os dois estavam prontos para uma discussão quando Hilary os faz esquecer o assunto, chamando todos a atenção de algo.

**Hilary:** - Ei, olhem!

**Max:** - O que foi?

**Hilary:** - Ali. É o Kai.

**Tyson:** - O Kai? – perguntou um pouco surpreendido e esquecendo por completo Daichi.

**Kenny:** - Sim, é mesmo ele.

**Ray:** - Não acham que devíamos falar com ele para vir connosco?

**Max:** - Achas que ele quer vir à praia connosco?

**Ray:** - Como é que queres que eu saiba?

Estavam todos um pouco com o pé atrás no que tocava em falar com Kai, principalmente, porque ele parecia estar mais mal-disposto que o habitual. Sem ninguém falar em nada, Ling começou a avançar em direcção a Kai, embora os outros ainda não tivessem percebido.

**Tyson:** - Ling, onde vais? – perguntou um pouco confuso.

**Ling:** - Vou falar com o Kai. – disse olhando para Tyson com um sorriso, o que o fez corar um pouco, mesmo sem que ele se apercebesse.

Os outros ficaram um pouco inseguros quanto à decisão de Ling, devido ao que Kai lhe tinha dito há dois dias atrás. Quando os dois ficaram próximos, Kai foi obrigado a parar, pois Ling barrou-lhe o caminho, colocando-se à sua frente. Este não gostou muito e Ling logo presenciou o seu desagrado.

**Kai:** - Hunf! – foi a única coisa que lhe saiu da boca antes de voltar a andar. Mas ele não iria percorrer um longo caminho, apenas deu um passo antes de ouvir uma voz doce.

**Ling:** - Preciso falar contigo. – disse, olhando-o directamente, fazendo-o entender que ele tinha que ficar. - Nós combinámos ir hoje à praia e estávamos a pensar se não querias ir connosco. – disse um pouco a medo.

Ling ainda não tinha ganho a confiança de Kai e ela sabia disso. Tinha que tentar ganhar a sua confiança, ou então ao menos saber o porquê de ele não gostar dela.

**Kai:** - E porque iria? – disse friamente. A jovem ficou ainda mais desanimada, mas não podia desistir.

**Ling:** - Kai, não penses nisto como um pedido meu. Eles querem que tu vás, mas fui eu que vim falar contigo porque quis. Por isso peço-te: por favor, vem connosco. Eles iam gostar que tu fosses. – disse, quase numa súplica.

Kai continuava sem olhar para ela, e Ling também já não o encarava. Já tinha perdido as poucas esperanças que tinha para o convencer a ir com eles.

**Kai:** - Diz-lhes para esperarem aqui. – disse no mesmo tom frio.

**Ling:** - Então vens? – disse muito entusiasmada.

Kai finalmente dirigiu-lhe um olhar, mas este era frio e desprezível. Ela sentiu-se indesejada e até um pouco assustada. Virou a cara muito triste, pois não conseguia olhar para Kai.

**Kai:** - Lá por eu ter concordado em ir, isso não significa que a minha opinião sobre ti mude. E se fores tão inteligente com eu penso que és, deves saber do que estou a falar. – disse no mesmo tom, olhando de canto para a rapariga e entrando de seguida no dojo. Ling fez o seu caminho até aos colegas de cabeça baixa, preocupando-os.

**Hilary:** - Ling?

**Ling:** - Ele disse para esperarmos aqui por ele. – disse, encarando-os com o sorriso de sempre, embora este fosse um pouco forçado.

**Max:** - Então isso significa que ele vem.

**Ray:** - Pois é. – disse olhando para Max, mais descansado.

Tyson tinha estado até então a olhar para Ling e percebeu que algo tinha acontecido na conversa com Kai. Como que por instinto foi tentar animar a jovem.

**Tyson:** - Então parceira, está tudo bem? – disse, pondo o braço por cima de Ling.

**Ling:** - Huh... Tyson? – Ling ficou surpresa pela atitude de Tyson, mas não fez nada. Ela precisava daquele carinho naquele momento. - Sim, está tudo bem.

**Tyson:** - Claro, eu vou fingir que acredito. – as palavras de Tyson surpreenderam Ling novamente, mas esta não disse nada. – Eu sei que o Kai é um pouco frio, mas é um bom amigo. Vais ver que, quando se conhecerem melhor, ele derrete um pouco. – disse piscando o olho, na esperança de animar a colega.

**Ling:** - Espero que sim, Tyson. – disse já mais animada.

**Daichi:** - Ei pessoal, do que é que estamos à espera para irmos embora?

**Tyson:** - Do Kai, idiota!

**Daichi:** - Mas ele já está aqui! – disse, irritado.

**Tyson:** - Huh, bem... – Tyson ficou um pouco embasbacado ao ver Kai já junto dos outros. – Eu ainda não tinha reparado. – disse, esfregando a mão atrás da cabeça, sem jeito.

**Hilary:** - Então vamos! Ling vem comigo, eu tenho que te contar umas coisas sobre os nadadores salvadores! – disse quase babando-se e arrastando Ling consigo.

**-x-**

Quando chegaram foram procurar um lugar para ficar, instalaram-se e estiveram a conversar durante um tempo. Após Tyson e Daichi quase devorarem toda a comida, o grupo voltou a relaxar com os gritos de Hilary.

**Tyson:** - Desta vez ia ficando surdo.

**Daichi:** - Já somos dois. – lamentavam-se os dois.

**Ling:** - Vá lá, não se queixem tanto. Se vocês não tivessem devorado quase toda a nossa comida, de certeza que a Hilary não vos tinha gritado.

**Tyson:** - Mas é que eu tinha fome!

**Ling:** - Uma coisa que eu já percebi sobre vocês os dois é que ambos estão sempre esfomeados. – disse, num tom brincalhão.

**Tyson:** - O que é que queres dizer com isso? – mas Tyson não ouviu resposta e só sentiu algo a passar-lhe perto da cabeça, retirando-lhe o boné.

**Ling:** - Então Tyson, como é que me fica? – disse, colocando o boné de Tyson.

**Tyson:** - Ei, devolve-me isso!

**Ling:** - Então vem buscá-lo! – disse piscando o olho e começando a correr com Tyson atrás de si.

**Daichi:** - Olhem só para aquilo. E depois sou eu o miúdo! – disse, de braços cruzados, um pouco irritado.

**Kenny:** - Acho que eles se dão bem. – disse com uma gota enquanto assistia à cena.

**Ray:** - Pois é, lá nisso tens razão. – disse também com uma gota.

Mais nenhum deles se pronunciou, pois a conversa foi interrompida por um estalido de um pauzinho a partir-se. Todos viraram a sua atenção para onde tinha vindo o barulho, mas logo se arrependeram pois Hilary não estava com uma expressão propriamente amigável.

**Tyson:** - Agora eu apanhei-te! – disse com um sorriso matreiro.

**Ling:** - Tyson espera, nós estamos perto da água e assim tu vais molhar o boné...! – mas a jovem não teve tempo de acabar pois foi empurrada por Tyson para dentro de água. – Tyson! Pode-se saber para que foi isso? Assim molhaste o boné!

**Tyson:** - Mas ao menos já o recuperei. – disse, num tom convencido, ajeitando o boné na sua cabeça.

**Ling:** - Ora seu... – sem que Tyson percebesse, Ling mergulhou-o dentro de água.

**Tyson:** - Ling! – disse olhando a jovem, muito irritado.

**Ling:** - A vingança serve-se fria, Tyson. – disse de braços cruzados, numa pose vitoriosa.

**Tyson:** - Ai sim? Então toma! – exclamou, atirando água para Ling, que fez o mesmo começando os dois uma guerra de água.

Os outros que assistiam ficaram com uma gota ainda maior, Hilary partiu mais uns pauzinhos e Kai continuava deitado, sem ligar ao que se passava. Daichi foi o único que conseguiu reagir.

**Daichi:** - Ei, vocês os dois! Eu também quero brincar! – disse, correndo em direcção à água e entrando na guerra de água.

**Max:** - Bem, não há dúvida que se estão a divertir. – disse com uma enorme gota enquanto assistia à cena que se desenrolava.

**Kenny:** - Lá nisso tens razão. – concordou Kenny.

**Hilary:** - Eu já lhes mostro o que é diversão! – disse, levantando-se muito irritada e levando consigo uma bola. Dirigiu-se até à água e chamou pelos colegas. – Ei pessoal! Querem jogar voleibol comigo?

**Ling:** - Agora? - disse, mergulhando Tyson na água e com Daichi nas suas cavalitas.

**Hilary:** - Sim, nós os quatro agora. Que dizem?

**Ling:** - Por mim tudo bem. Que dizes, Daichi?

**Daichi:** - Eu digo para se prepararem, pois o Daichi vai arrasar!

**Ling:** - Então estamos todos de acordo, não é Tyson? Tyson, onde estás? – mas Ling tinha-se esquecido por completo de Tyson debaixo de água.

Este subiu à superfície num salto, completamente azul pela falta de ar, e assustou Daichi fazendo-o cair das cavalitas de Ling.

**Tyson:** - Ufa! Ar, finalmente! – suspirou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

**Ling:** - Ups! Desculpa Tyson. – desculpou-se, um pouco sem jeito.

Depois de umas discussões para escolher as equipas, lá eles se entenderam e começaram a jogar. Os outros continuavam a observá-los, mas o seu olhar caía mais sobre Ling. As dúvidas que tinham sobre ela ainda não tinham desaparecido.

**Max:** - Parece que o Tyson e o Daichi gostaram dela.

**Kenny:** - É. Ao menos ela não tem problemas em adaptar-se à equipa. – disse Kenny, enquanto escrevia qualquer coisa no seu portátil.

**Ray:** - Pois, mas será que devemos confiar nela?

**Max:** - Ela parece tão inofensiva.

**Kenny:** - E se ela tivesse algum plano, acho que já tinha dado sinais disso.

**Ray:** - Ou então é uma óptima actriz.

**Kenny:** - Pois. – concordou com uma gota e olhando para Ray.

**Max:** - Pessoal, vocês não acham que lhe devíamos dar uma oportunidade?

**Ray:** - Como assim, Max?

**Max:** - Devíamos tentar confiar nela.

**Kenny:** - Talvez. Até, porque ainda não vimos nada de estranho que ela tenha feito.

**Ray:** - Então e aquele poder todo, Kenny?

**Kenny:** - Ela é uma beyblader bem treinada. E provavelmente tem um bit-bicho muito poderoso.

**Max:** - Então damos-lhe uma oportunidade?

**Kenny:** - Acho que sim. Ray? – os dois rapazes dirigiram o olhar para o colega que continuava um pouco confuso.

**Ray:** - Acho que podemos confiar nela. – disse, encarando os colegas e logo virando o seu olhar para Ling. – Mas temos que estar sempre alerta. – os outros concordaram.

Kai, que até então tinha estado deitado a ouvir a conversa, levantou-se e foi até à água entrando nesta. Hilary, Daichi, Tyson e Ling, que estavam a jogar voleibol descansados, foram distraídos pelo barulho e olharam na direcção de onde tinha vindo. Quando aperceberam-se do que tinha sido, voltaram a sua atenção novamente para o jogo, sendo Ling a última a tirar os olhos da água, sorrindo.

**Daichi:** - Não sei quanto a vocês, mas já estou a ficar cansado. – disse passando a bola para o outro lado da rede.

**Tyson:** - Eu também. E quando fico cansado, fico com fome. – continuou recebendo a bola e passando-a de novo por cima da rede.

**Hilary:** - Vocês também ficam cansados depressa. – reclamou Hilary, fazendo a bola passar de novo por cima da rede.

**Ling:** - Eu também já estou um pouco cansada. Que dizem de irmos comer um gelado? – disse, agarrando a bola e parando o jogo.

**Tyson:** - Gelado? Não é má ideia.

**Daichi:** - Pois não. Vou já avisar os outros.

**Hilary:** - Mas... eu desisto. – suspirou Hilary.

**Ling:** - Anda, Hilary. Depois continuamos. – disse, sorrindo para a rapariga.

**Daichi:** - Max! Vamos comer um gelado! – gritou, saltando para as costas do loiro.

**Max:** - Ei, Daichi! O que foi?

**Daichi:** - Vamos comer um gelado! – disse ainda nas costas de Max e erguendo um punho no ar.

**Kenny:** - Um gelado?

**Tyson:** - Sim, o que dizem pessoal? – perguntou Tyson, aproximando-se do grupo junto com Ling e Hilary.

**Ray:** - Por mim tudo bem. – concordou sorrindo.

**Hilary:** - Bem, então do que estamos à espera? Anda Ling, quero acabar de falar contigo sobre os nadadores salvadores. – disse quase babando-se novamente.

**Ling:** - Mas... então e o Kai? – a última fala da jovem surpreendeu todos, deixando Tyson um pouco preocupado devido a Ling continuar a insistir no Kai, mesmo sabendo que este não gostava dela.

**Tyson:** - Não tem problema, ele não se importa. Agora vamos. – disse aproximando-se de Ling e encaminhando-a até ao bar da praia.

Os outros seguiram-nos e Hilary finalmente conseguiu contar tudo a Ling sobre os nadadores salvadores, estando esta conversa a ser escutada por um Tyson um pouco chateado e quem sabe até ciumento. Todos estavam bem-dispostos e a divertirem-se numa conversa animada – tirando a parte de Tyson e de Daichi estarem a devorar tudo o que era comestível e de Max estar a mostrar o seu amor por açúcar.

Por outro lado, Ling não conseguia tirar os olhos da praia, principalmente da água. Estava a pensar se Kai ficaria muito chateado de não terem falado com ele sobre o gelado. Quando ninguém estava a olhar, Ling esgueirou-se do bar e correu até ao sítio onde estavam instalados. Continuava apenas com as toalhas, o que significava que Kai ainda estava na água.

Ling ficou um bocado a olhar para a água quando finalmente o avista e chamou por ele. Este não gostou muito e ficou um pouco a olhar para ela, a tentar decidir se iria ou não. Ling já não olhava para a água. Sabia que não haviam hipóteses de ele responder ao seu chamamento, mas mesmo assim pegou numa toalha, que seria para lhe dar, caso ele viesse.

Quando se estava a levantar, uma sombra encobriu o sol e Ling ficou um pouco chocada com o que lhe estava a tapar o sol. Era Kai que estava à sua frente, molhado pela água e com os raios de sol a reflectirem-se nos pingos desta. Ling sentiu as suas faces corarem e sentiu o seu coração bater mais depressa e, por momentos, sentiu como se tivesse perdido a voz.

**Ling:** - Kai! Não te esperava aqui. – disse um pouco sem jeito e recuperando do choque.

**Kai:** - Então porque me chamaste? – perguntou, frio como sempre.

**Ling:** - Eu só... não pensei que viesses. – disse, baixando a cabeça. – Toma, é para te enxugares. – continuou, entregando-lhe a toalha. Este pegou nela e enxugou a cara.

**Kai:** - Ainda não me disseste porque me chamaste. – insistiu.

**Ling:** - Bem, é que nós fomos comer um gelado e bem... não queres ir ter connosco? – perguntou um pouco a medo.

**Kai:** - É só isso? Não queres saber mais nada? – a pergunta de Kai surpreendeu Ling. A verdade, é que Ling queria saber o porquê de ele a odiar tanto.

**Ling:** - Bem... porque é que tu... quer dizer... – mas Ling não continuou, pois Kai não a deixou acabar, visto que ele notou que os seus amigos já estavam a voltar.

**Kai:** - Ling, hoje à noite, no parque tu e eu. Não faltes. – dito isto, afastou-se dela e foi em direcção à sua toalha.

Ling sabia exactamente o que isso queria dizer, mas ainda não percebia o porquê daquilo, ainda por cima tão de repente.

**Tyson:** - Ei Ling! Porque é que te foste embora sem avisar? – perguntou, aproximando-se da jovem, que ainda estava um pouco confusa.

**Ling:** - Tyson? Desculpem, tive que ir à casa-de-banho. – disse, desculpando-se sem jeito e deixando os colegas também um pouco confusos.

**-x-**

A noite tinha demorado a chegar. Ling continuava sem perceber o motivo de tudo aquilo, mas ia aparecer. Nunca se iria rebaixar perante um desafio. Desceu as escadas de casa e viu a sua mãe sentada no sofá a ver televisão.

**Miya:** - Filha! Porque estás assim tão bem arranjada? Vais sair? – perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão quando notou a filha na sala.

**Ling:** - Sim, vou sair. – disse com um sorriso um pouco forçado para não preocupar a mãe.

**Miya:** - Algum encontro?

**Ling:** - Infelizmente não. – disse com um olhar distante e dirigindo-se até à porta de entrada. – Até logo, mãe. – e saiu de casa.

**Miya:** - Ling! – mas Miya já foi tarde demais. A expressão da filha e as suas últimas palavras tinham-na preocupado. – Só espero que esteja tudo bem.

**-x-**

Ling caminhava devagar em direcção ao parque. Estava receosa quanto ao que poderia acontecer e, por mais depressa que andasse, as ruas pareciam cada vez mais compridas. Quando finalmente chegou ao parque, Kai já lá estava. Aproximou-se dele um pouco a medo. Ele não parecia propriamente contente, como sempre.

**Ling:** - Kai? – chamou-o, na voz mais natural que conseguiu fazer.

**Kai:** - Pensei que não visses. – disse muito calmo.

**Ling:** - Eu nunca viro as costas a um desafio! – respondeu, irritada. A última fala de Kai tinha ferido o seu orgulho de jogadora.

**Kai:** - Então vamos a isto. – disse, levantando-se do banco em que estava sentado.

Os dois dirigiram-se para o meio do parque e prepararam os seus beyblades. Olharam-se por momentos e, como que por telepatia, lançaram os seus beyblades ao mesmo tempo.

**Kai:** - _"Finalmente vou descobrir o quão forte esta miúda é. Ninguém pode ser mais forte que o Tyson a não ser eu."_ - Dranzer!

Os dois beyblades atiraram-se um ao outro com tal força que o choque os fez afastaram-se. Mas, novamente, se atiraram um ao outro com uma enorme força.

**Ling:** - _"Nunca vi ninguém tão forte como ele. Ele é ainda mais forte que o Tyson e parece que não quer brincar."_

Os piões não se largavam, mas o de Ling estava ligeiramente mais fraco, e ela estava a começar a sentir-se cansada.

**Kai:** - _"Se ela é assim tão forte como o Kenny disse, então porque já está cansada? Tenho que ver do que ela é capaz."_ Ei Ling! Não me digas que só sabes fazer isso. Se é assim, então só vieste desperdiçar o meu tempo. Dranzer, acaba com isto!

**Ling:** - O quê? Muito bem Kai, se queres luta é isso que vais ter! Angel!

Kai tinha conseguido irritar Ling por completo. Esta invocou o seu bit-bicho e uma luz intensa iluminou todo o parque. A luz concentrou-se em Ling, elevando-a um pouco no ar e, numa questão de segundos, a luz voltou a desaparer. Kai estava supreendido com a nova imagem à sua frente.

Quando a luz iluminou Ling, umas enormes asas brancas nasceram-lhe nas costas e o seu bit-bicho tinha sido liberto. Um belo anjo, mas não um anjo qualquer. Angel tinha uma armadura dourada, belas asas brancas, longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e segurava um ceptro na mão direita.

Uma figura imponente e um protector nato da sua mestra. Por isso, Ling ganhava asas. Era uma forma que Angel tinha arranjado para a proteger. Kai, embora estivesse impressionado, não se deixou intimidar e a sua vontade de vencer aquela rapariga era ainda maior, principalmente, porque já conhecia o seu poder. Ling olhava para ele com um sorriso um bocado seco. E, embora estivesse cada vez mais cansada devido ao poder que tinha invocado, não tencionava facilitar a luta.

**Kai:** - Pensas que um anjinho me vai assustar? Isto é uma perda de tempo.

**Ling:** - Mas devias estar assustado. O Angel não é um anjo qualquer e eu vou mostrar-te. Angel, Raios de Luz!

Ao dizer isto, vários feixes de luz começaram a aparecer de todo o lado atacando o Dranzer. Mas estes feixes de luz não eram normais. Eram como lâminas e cortavam tudo o que fosse preciso. Kai estava a sentir-se um pouco cansado com o ataque progressivo da jovem, mas não era por isso que iria desistir.

**Kai:** - Ling, se queres vencer tens que fazer muito melhor que isso! Dranzer, acaba com isto! – dito isto, o beyblade azul libertou uma série de chamas.

Os dois beyblades chocaram pela última vez antes de irem parar aos pés dos seus respectivos donos. Ling ajoelhou-se devido ao cansaço, as asas desapareceram e ela pegou no seu beyblade. Estava num estado lastimoso, mas mesmo assim Ling sentiu-se satisfeita e sorriu, olhando para o seu pião. Levantou-se e olhou para Kai, que segurava o seu beyblade na mão.

**Ling:** - Kai! – este voltou a sua atenção para ela. – Este foi o melhor combate que já alguma vez tive. Obrigado! – disse sorrindo.

Kai apenas começou a caminhar em direcção à saída do parque. Ao passar por Ling, parou ao seu lado.

**Kai:** - Da próxima vez eu ganho. – disse olhando de canto para ela e continuando o seu caminho.

Ling apenas sorriu e também começou a andar para fora do parque. Mas as suas pernas começaram a cambalear, ela começou a ficar tonta e foi obrigada a encostar-se a uma árvore para tentar recuperar o fôlego. O combate tinha gasto por completo a sua energia e era quase impossível ir sozinha até casa. Kai tinha-se apercebido do que se passava com Ling e, sem saber bem porquê, voltou para trás.

**Kai:** - Sobe. – disse, virando-se de costas para ela, dando a entender qual a sua ideia.

**Ling:** - Kai? Mas porque...

**Kai:** - Sobe. – disse, cortando a fala de Ling. - Tu não estás em condições de ir para casa sozinha.

**Ling:** - Kai... eu estou bem, a sério! Só estou um pouco cansada, mais nada. – disse, tentando convencer Kai e a si própria talvez.

**Kai:** - É melhor subires antes que mude de ideias. – insistiu novamente.

Kai ainda não tinha bem a certeza do porquê de estar tão decidido em levar Ling para casa. Se fosse há uns minutos atrás, talvez a sua opinião tivesse sido diferente. Por sua vez, Ling sabia que não havia maneira de contradizer Kai e, também, porque sabia que não era capaz de chegar a casa sozinha.

**Ling:** - Obrigado. – disse calmamente e subindo para as costas de Kai, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e deixando os braços descaírem devido ao cansaço. – Kai, se eu te estiver a magoar ou pesar muito diz-me e... – mas Ling não continuou, pois foi interrompida por Kai.

**Kai:** - Diz-me onde fica a tua casa.

**-x-**

Durante um bocado a caminhar, finalmente estavam próximos da casa de Ling. Esta continuava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Kai e, se não tivesse que lhe indicar o caminho, de certeza que adormecia.

**Kai:** - E agora?

**Ling:** - É já ali à frente.

Kai fez o caminho até à casa e, quando Ling pensava que este a ia deixar em frente de casa, ficou completamente surpreendida ao vê-lo abrir o portão e subir as escadas, deixando-a em frente à porta.

**Kai:** - Bem, eu vou-me embora.

**Ling:** - Kai! Espera, por favor. – ele parou e voltou o seu olhar para a jovem. – Muito obrigado por me teres trazido até casa. E também te agradeço pelo combate de hoje. Foi o melhor que eu já tive. – disse, mostrando o seu beyblade completamente estragado. – Acho que vou ficar sem jogar por uns tempos.

**Kai:** - Queres mais alguma coisa? – perguntou no seu tom frio de sempre.

**Ling:** - Bem, sim. É que eu queria arranjar uma forma de te agradecer por tudo o que fizeste por mim, hoje. Eu pensei que se o teu beyblade tivesse ficado danificado eu podia consertá-lo. – Kai olhou curioso para ela. – A sério. Se quiseres, eu arranjo-o. Diz-me só quando o queres pronto e vais tê-lo como novo.

Kai continuava sem saber se devia entregar o seu precioso pião àquela rapariga, mas também não queria entregá-lo ao Kenny, sem ter nenhuma razão aparente para o seu estado.

**Ling:** - Eu conserto o teu beyblade, a sério. Podes confiar em mim, Kai. – as últimas palavras de Ling surpreenderam Kai.

Este ficou estupefacto a olhar para a jovem. A expressão dela mostrava que ele podia realmente confiar nela. Derrotado, retirou o seu beyblade do casaco e entregou-o a Ling.

**Kai:** - Tens uma semana para o consertares. – disse, entregando-lhe o beyblade.

Ling ficou sem palavras ao receber o beyblade azul. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse realmente entregar-lhe o beyblade, mas ficou muito feliz e ao menos já tinha uma prova de que ele estava a começar a ganhar confiança nela. Antes que desse por isso, Kai já estava a fechar o portão de sua casa.

**Ling:** - Kai! Não te preocupes! Em uma semana vais ter o teu beyblade novinho em folha! – disse num tom alegre e como que despedindo-se do rapaz.

Ele não disse nada, nem se virou para trás, mas Ling não se importou e ficou a observá-lo, sorrindo enquanto ele desaparecia no escuro da noite.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Leitores e leitoras, escritores e escritoras, sejam bem-vindos à segunda edição do Cantinho da Xia! A vossa escritora desalinhada e maluca de sempre! E o que faço eu aqui em vez da nossa apresentadora? Pois é óbvio! Eu, Dimitri Disniov serei o locutor deste programa maluco! – várias aplausos por parte do público. – Obrigado, obrigado! – faz vénias ao público.

**Xia:** Hrm, hrm! – olho para ele impaciente.

**Dimitri:** - n.n' Ah, sim. Caros leitores, convosco a nossa apresentadora, Xia! – o público aplaude com emoção.

**Xia:** Obrigado, obrigado. O vosso apoio é muito importante, muito obrigado. – sento-me após uma série de vénias ao público. - Olá a todos! Aqui estou eu de novo com a segunda edição do Cantinho da Xia! E está na hora de apresentar os meus convidados de hoje que são mais obrigados que convidados, mas que de qualquer forma estão cá! Sei que a maioria de vocês, ou mesmo ninguém, conhece estas personagens ou anime, mas eu tinha que os trazer ao programa! Fazem parte de um anime que comecei a ver à algum tempo e que é lindo e que...

**Dimitri:** - Ei, Taichou!

**Xia:** O que se passa?

**Dimitri:** - Diz lá qual é o anime! E quem são esses tipos, não é mesmo? Se começas a demorar perdes clientela.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Obrigado pelo conselho. Muito bem leitoras e leitores vindos directamente do anime _Bleach_, a personagem principal Kurosaki Ichigo, o sub-capitão do 6º esquadrão Abarai Renji e único e maravilhoso capitão do 10º esquadrão Hitsugaya Toushiro. – (nota: os nome estão estilo japonês; último, primeiro) o público aplaude com emoção e pode-se ouvir pelo público feminino muitos, mas mesmo muitos aplausos dirigidos a um certo capitão de mau-humor.

**Toushiro:** - Não acredito que me meti nisto. u.u

**Renji:** - Tenha calma Hitsugaya Taichou, vai ver que resolvemos isto num instante.

**Ichigo:** - Exacto! Agora só temos que tratar da maluca ali! Ei, miúda!

**Xia:** Ah, vejam só quem é ele! Kurosaki-kun, o que foi? Huh, esperem lá! A que respeito vocês tão vestidos à Shinigami? (shinigami - Deus da morte; usam kimonos pretos e andam sempre com uma katana a que chamam de zanpakutou) Eu disse-vos para vocês virem com a vossa roupa normal!

**Ichigo:** - E perder a oportunidade de darmos cabo de ti? Não me parece. – diz ameaçadoramente e apontando a zanpakutou (espada) à minha pobre cabeça.

**Xia:** Ichigo, vamos lá ter calma nós não queremos feridos, nós só queremos falar sobre o capítulo 3.

**Renji:** - Mas é precisamente por isso que nós te estamos a fazer isso. – aponta também a zanpakutou à minha cabeça fazendo o suor a escorrer-me pelo rosto.

**Xia:** Vá lá pessoal, vamos ter calma!

**Ichigo/Renji:** - CALMA O CARAÇAS!

**Xia:** o.o Glup! Bom, já vi que não há mesmo outra forma de resolver isto.

**Renji:** - o.õ Que queres dizer?

**Xia:** Meus meninos, se vocês querem a Rukia sã e salva quando saírem daqui é melhor colaborarem senão é ela quem sofre!

**Ichigo/Renji:** - A Rukia? Onde é que ela está? – disseram em uníssono ficando muito nervosos.

**Xia:** Ela por enquanto está bem, mas se algum dos dois vier com gracinhas é melhor nem imaginarem. – os dois Shinigamis sucumbem às minhas ordens e sentam-se derrotados.

**Toushiro:** - Ei!

**Xia:** O que se passa Hitsugaya Taichou?

**Toushiro:** - Não fizeste nada à Hinamori, pois não? – pergunta aproximando-se perigosamente de mim. (Hitsugaya Taichou está perto de mim! É o meu dia de sorte! . )

**Xia:** Claro que não! Eu seria incapaz de tocar na Hinamori-chan.

**Toushiro:** - Acho mesmo bem, porque se tocas num fio de cabelo da Hinamori fica sabendo que é o teu fim!

**Xia:** - n.n' Daijoubu Shiro-chan! – olhar ameaçador por parte do baixinho. – n.n''' Quer dizer Hitsugaya Taichou.

**Toushiro:** - Hunf. Vamos lá começar isto que tenho mais que fazer.

**Xia:** Certo! Renji podes começar tu!

**Renji:** - O quê? Mas porquê eu? – assobio entre dentes a palavra "Rukia". O Shinigami de cabelo vermelho sucumbe novamente às minhas ordens. (Bwahahahahahaha! Eu sou má!) – Bem, para começar os miúdos foram todos à praia após haverem alguns conflitos para conseguirem ir os oito. Na praia quando ninguém está por perto aquele mais rabugento pede à miúda para combaterem. Depois...bem, depois... – o pobrezinho começa a suar frio por não se lembrar.

**Ichigo:** - És mesmo baka! Eu explico! Depois eles combatem e ele finalmente vê qual o poder dela. Após o combate perde um pouco da raiva que tinha por ela. Então como ela ficou cansada do combate ele decide leva-la para casa e...huh...Ei Renji! – sussurra para o de cabelo vermelho.

**Renji:** - O que foi?

**Ichigo:** - Sabes como acaba? – pergunta o de cabelo laranja nervoso.

**Renji:** - Como é que queres que eu saiba? Eu não li!

**Ichigo:** - Estamos tramados.

**Toushiro:** - Mas que dois incompetentes. – suspirou o rapaz de cabelo branco. – O final é a rapariga a dizer que consertava o bey, bay, huh como se chama aquilo? – perguntou inocentemente.

**Xia:** Beyblade, Hitsugaya Taichou, beyblade. u.u

**Toushiro:** - Ah, isso. Ela disse que lhe consertava o beyblade como forma de agradecimento de ele a ter trazido para casa, ele aceitou e ao que parece ganhou um pouco de confiança nela.

**Xia:** Ah, muito bem! – aplaudo os convidados, mais precisamente um convidado. - Não está completamente pormenorizado, mas ficou óptimo! Para recompensá-lo, vamos comer um gelado Taichou?

**Toushiro:** - ¬¬ Não me estás a tratar como um miúdo, pois não? (nota: isto acontece porque como ele é baixinho todos no anime o vêm como uma criança, principalmente porque trabalha num sítio rodeado de adultos, embora ele seja muito maduro)

**Xia:** Claro que não! Vamos?

**Toushiro:** - Vamos. – concordou o de cabelos brancos.

**Xia:** Dimitri, o resto é contigo! – e vou-me embora com o Shiro-chan deixando o Ichigo e o Renji de boca aberta.

**Dimitri:** - Hai Taichou! Bem e então que acham que vai acontecer no capítulo 4? Será uma nova ida à praia? Será que os fantásticos The Demons vão aparecer? Ou serão as chatas das Night Girls? Será que a morte do velho já vai abalar? Não percam no próximo capítulo: _Más notícias_. Mandem as vossas reviews a dizer o que acharam do capítulo 3. Então adeus e até para a semana na próxima edição do Cantinho da Xia! – despediu-se amavelmente e encerrou o programa.

**Ichigo/Renji:** (finalmente acordando do transe) – EI! Então e a Rukia?


	4. Más notícias

_Beyblade não me pertence_

**_Capítulo anterior:_ **_Ling tem a ideia de irem todos à praia e assim o fizeram. Após esta tentar convencer Kai, numa conversa um pouco fria que ambos tiveram, este concordou ir com eles. Na praia estão todos a divertirem-se sem nenhuma preocupação excepto Ray, Max e Kenny que, após uma conversa rápida, decidiram dar uma chance a Ling de confiarem nela. Sem que ninguém se aperceba Kai desafia Ling para um combate que é aceite por ela. À noite eles combatem acabando num empate. Kai fica surpreendido com a força da jovem e talvez por pagamento do favor do combate ele a tenha levado a casa, visto que ela não conseguia chegar sozinha pois estava demasiado cansada do combate._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Más notícias**

Como sempre estava um belo dia. Perfeito para passear, ir à praia, mas para os rapazes junto com Hilary e Ling estava um dia perfeito para estar no parque a descansar ou até quem sabe combater. Mas só que havia um problema...

**Tyson:** - O quê? Como assim não podes combater? – perguntava surpreendido.

**Ling:** - Já te disse. O meu beyblade foi a uma revisão.

**Tyson:** - Mas porquê? Por acaso tiveste algum combate?

**Ling:** - Não! – respondeu rapidamente.

Ling tinha a certeza que Kai não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre o combate de ambos e também não queria que ele perdesse a pouca confiança que tinha nela, por isso decidiu não arriscar. Até porque, como sempre, ele estava com má cara.

**Tyson:** - Então porque é que o teu beyblade foi a uma revisão?

**Ling:** - Porque ele estava a precisar, mais nada.

**Tyson:** - Mas... – porém Tyson não continuou pois foi interrompido por Max que, tal como os outros, assistia à cena.

**Max:** - Tyson, não achas que estás a exagerar? Afinal de contas, o beyblade dela só foi a uma revisão.

**Tyson:** - Hum, pois. E quanto tempo vai demorar essa tal revisão, Ling? – perguntou um pouco amuado por não ter a sua desforra.

**Ling:** - O tempo que eu demorar a reconstruir o meu beyblade, ora. – respondeu sorrindo.

**Tyson:** - Como? – Tyson ficou surpreendido e julgava ter percebido mal as últimas palavras de Ling, mas não foi o único.

**Kenny:** - Espera aí. Ling, tu estás a querer dizer que tu é que fazes as revisões ao teu pião? – perguntou curioso e admirado como os outros.

**Ling:** - Sim, isso mesmo Kenny. – respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

**Kenny:** - Uau! Que fixe! – Kenny ficou entusiasmado com a descoberta, pois a ideia de ter alguém a ajudá-lo em vez de lhe destruírem o computador agradava-o.

**Ling:** - Assim já tens alguém para te ajudar Kenny.

**Kenny:** - Sim, obrigado. – disse sorrindo e causando sinais de beicinho em certas pessoas, como por exemplo a Hilary.

**Tyson:** - Ei, eu sei que o facto de a Ling saber consertar beyblades é muito bom e tudo, mas ela faz parte dos BBA Revolution como jogadora.

**Ling:** - Tyson, é claro que faço parte dos BBA Revolution como jogadora, mas sou apenas uma reserva da equipa, mais nada.

**Tyson:** - Sim, mas e se acontece alguma coisa? Tu é que tens que entrar! – disse num tom preocupado.

**Ling:** - Tyson, não te preocupes. Se te deixar descansado fica a saber que eu levo no máximo três dias para consertar um beyblade. – essas últimas palavras tinham chamado a atenção de Kai, mas este logo voltou a sua atenção para outro lado. – E além disso o campeonato só começa... – mas Ling não continuou, pois não sabia quando o campeonato iria começar ao certo, ficando pensativa a olhar para o céu.

**Hilary:** -...Começa dentro de duas semanas. – continuou Hilary. – É o que diz aqui nesta revista. – disse levantando-se do banco em que estava sentada e mostrando a página em que dizia a notícia.

**Ray:** - Já só faltam duas semanas? - disse olhando curiosamente para a revista.

**Max:** - Passou tão depressa. – continuou olhando também para a revista e logo olhando para Ray.

**Daichi:** - Como assim só faltam duas semanas? Duas semanas é muito tempo pessoal! – disse tentando animar o grupo que estava a ficar um pouco nostálgico devido à pressão exercida pela aproximação do campeonato do mundo.

**Ling:** - Exacto. Por isso podes deixar essas tuas preocupações de lado, Tyson.

**Tyson:** - Pronto, está bem. – concordou Tyson. – E o que vamos fazer?

**Hilary:** - Bem, nós estamos no parque, por isso podíamos ficar aqui a aproveitar os últimos dias de descanso. Afinal foi isso que viemos aqui fazer. – relembrou.

**Ray:** - É verdade. – concordou sorrindo.

**Ling:** - Tyson? – Ling olhava curiosa para Tyson, pois este parecia um pouco contrariado.

**Tyson:** - Ah, está bem! Mas Ling fica sabendo que quando tiveres o teu beyblade pronto nós vamos combater! – disse como se estivesse dando uma ordem a Ling e sentou-se logo de seguida no banco em que Hilary estivera.

**Ling:** - Claro, não te preocupes. – disse com uma gota.

**Max:** - Parece que o Tyson não aceitou bem o empate. – cochichou ao ouvido de Ray.

**Ray:** - Pois parece. – concordou Ray, mas mais nenhum se atreveu a mover ou falar pois o olhar censurador de Tyson era difícil de encarar.

**Daichi:** - Ah, eu estou farto de estar aqui sem fazer nada! – disse com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. – Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. – continuou afastando-se do grupo.

**Ling:** - Daichi, onde vais? – perguntou preocupada.

**Daichi:** - Vou-me divertir! – disse virando-se para trás e encarando Ling com um sorriso. – Eu já volto! – e saiu a correr para longe do parque desaparecendo no arvoredo.

Kai também já estava cansado de estar ali sem fazer nada e foi-se embora sem ninguém notar, excepto uma menina de cabelo preto, mas que fez de contas que não viu.

**Kenny:** - Ling chega aqui. Quero que me ajudes a fazer aqui uma coisa. - disse sentando-se ao lado de Tyson e abrindo o seu portátil.

**Ling:** - Tudo bem. – e sentou-se ao lado de Kenny.

**Kenny:** - Quero que me ajudes a ver aqui umas coisas no Dragoon do Tyson. – disse enquanto teclava qualquer coisa no seu portátil.

**Ling:** - Está bem. – concordou olhando para o portátil.

**Tyson:** - O que tem o meu Dragoon? – perguntou curioso.

**Kenny:** - Nada Tyson. Eu só quero que a Ling me dê uma ajuda nas alterações do anel de ataque.

**Tyson:** - Hum, deixa-me ver isso. – e ficou a observar o trabalho de Kenny.

**Hilary:** - Mas quem ajudava o Kenny era eu! – disse num tom que apenas Ray e Max ouviam fazendo beicinho e ficando amuada.

**Ray:** - Tem calma Hilary. Tenho a certeza que o Kenny não está a dispensar a tua ajuda, apenas está a ver como a Ling trabalha. – disse tentando animar Hilary.

**Hilary:** - Mas...era eu quem o ajudava! – disse continuando amuada e cruzando os braços chateada.

**Max:** - Vá lá Hilary, tem calma. – disse com uma gota e na esperança de tentar acalmar a colega.

Mas o momento de calma do grupo iria acabar, pois a sua tranquilidade foi interrompida por um som inesperado. A princípio parecia o chilrear de um pássaro, de seguida ouviu-se o barulho de um galho a partir-se e depois ouviu-se um estrondo seguido do grito de alguém.

**Ray:** - Vocês ouviram?

**Tyson:** - E quem não ouviu aquele barulho todo?

**Hilary:** - Acho melhor irmos ver o que se passa.

**Ling:** - Concordo. Tenho um mau pressentimento. – disse levantando-se.

**Ray:** - Então vamos. – e começou a correr em direcção ao barulho sendo seguido pelos outros.

Quando chegaram ao local todos ficaram espantados com o que estavam a ver. À sua frente estava Daichi com vários ferimentos por todo o corpo, com as roupas mais rasgadas que o habitual e agarrado ao seu braço direito.

**Tyson:** - Daichi! – gritou desesperado correndo em direcção ao colega, sendo seguido pelos outros formando assim um círculo em volta de Daichi.

**Max:** - Daichi, o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado agachando-se junto de Daichi e ficando ao lado de Tyson.

**Daichi:** - Eu caí...o meu braço...ai... – disse entre soluços.

**Hilary:** - Daichi, como é que caíste? O que aconteceu? – Hilary já estava desesperada de preocupação e queria saber o que tinha acontecido rapidamente.

**Ling:** - Hilary acalma-te! Gritar com ele não ajuda! – disse censurando a colega que não lhe respondeu e dirigindo-se a Daichi ficando ao lado de Tyson.

**Tyson:** - Ling... – Tyson ficou um pouco surpreso com a forma que Ling tinha defendido Daichi e cada vez mais achava que Ling era realmente o tipo de pessoa que faltava na sua equipa. Ela era capaz de completar todos os vazios que os seus colegas deixavam quando se iam embora.

**Ling:** - Daichi, tem calma por favor. Tens que dizer-nos o que aconteceu para nós te ajudarmos. - pediu calmamente ao pequeno de cabelos vermelho fogo.

**Daichi:** - É que...eu estava em cima da árvore e...ao ver um pássaro de repente assustei-me e...perdi o equilíbrio e caí. – disse entre soluços novamente e continuando a agarrar o braço.

**Ling:** - Daichi...e magoaste-te? – o pequeno abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

**Daichi:** - O meu braço...está a doer muito.

**Max:** - O braço? E como vais combater se tiveres magoado o braço? – Daichi nem ouviu e Tyson cerrou os dentes de preocupação. O seu parceiro estava ferido.

**Ling:** - Deixa-me ver isso. – disse começando a tocar cuidadosamente no braço de Daichi enquanto este tremia com medo que isso o magoasse.

**Daichi:** - AI! – e retirou o braço de perto de Ling. – Isso dói! – queixou-se voltando a agarrar o braço.

**Ling:** - Desculpa Daichi. Mas ao que parece tu fracturaste o braço e era melhor ires ao hospital.

Quando Ling disse aquilo Ray, Max e Kenny alertaram-se. Se fosse verdade Daichi não poderia combater e Ling teria que o substituir no campeonato. Seria coincidência?

**Daichi:** - Nem pensar! Eu não vou ao hospital! – recusou-se virando a cara.

**Ling:** - Mas Daichi...É melhor ires antes que o braço piore. Queres ficar sem jogar beyblade para sempre? – as últimas palavras de Ling alertaram Daichi, mesmo que não fossem verdadeiras, e fizeram-no concordar com a ida ao hospital.

**Daichi:** - Está bem, eu vou. – disse forçosamente.

**Ling:** - Assim está melhor. – disse sorrindo. – Então vamos. – e levantou-se ajudando Daichi a fazer o mesmo.

**Tyson:** - Eu vou com vocês, Ling. – disse num tom sério.

**Ling:** - Tudo bem. – concordou sorrindo, pois sabia que não podia negar esse pedido de Tyson.

**Ray:** - Ling espera. Como podes ter a certeza que o Daichi fracturou o braço? – perguntou confuso.

**Ling:** - A minha mãe é enfermeira, ela ensinou-me estas coisas. - respondeu calmamente.

**Ray:** - Então é isso. – Ray ficou mais descansado.

**Hilary:** - Espera, nós também vamos. – disse Hilary já conformada com as últimas palavras que Ling lhe tinha dirigido

**Ling:** - Pessoal, eu acho que era melhor vocês irem avisar o Sr. Dickinson do que aconteceu.

**Ray:** - Mas porquê? – perguntou um pouco confuso.

**Kenny:** - O Sr. Dickinson? Agora que dizes isso também acho que era melhor. Temos que avisá-lo do que aconteceu ao Daichi para assim ele nos ajudar a tomar uma decisão.

**Ling:** - Isso mesmo. Enquanto eu e o Tyson vamos com o Daichi ao hospital, vocês vão falar com o Sr. Dickinson. A não ser claro que mais algum de vocês queira vir connosco.

Esta última frase foi a chave para aquilo que Ray e Max estavam a pensar. Depois de verem como Ling agiu ao ferimento de Daichi decidiram que seria melhor ver o que ia acontecer no hospital. Os dois olhavam-se intensamente como se um soubesse exactamente o que o outro estava a pensar e o sinal afirmativo pela parte de Max foi a prova disso.

**Max:** - Eu vou com vocês, Ling. Pode ser? – perguntou aproximando-se do trio.

**Ling:** - Claro. Bem, então nós depois encontramo-nos todos no escritório do Sr. Dickinson, está bem?

**Kenny:** - Sim, não se preocupem. – disse despedindo-se deles enquanto os via afastarem-se com Daichi nas costas de Tyson.

**Ray:** - Kenny, ela às vezes é...

**Kenny:** -...tão estranha. – completou Kenny.

**Hilary:** - Huh? Do que é que vocês estão a falar? – perguntou confusa.

**Ray:** - Bem Hilary, nós estamos a falar sobre a Ling.

**Hilary:** - E o que tem ela?

**Kenny:** - Hilary, é que nós desde que vimos a Ling naquele dia no escritório do Sr. Dickinson, desconfiámos que possam haver segundas intenções para o facto de ela fazer parte dos BBA Revolution. – explicou muito sério.

**Ray:** - Melhor dizendo, nós os dois, o Max e o Kai também. Nós e o Max temos andado de olho nela para ver se descobrimos alguma coisa.

**Hilary:** - E descobriram?

**Kenny:** - Não. Ao que parece se há algum motivo específico para a Ling estar nos BBA Revolution apenas o Sr. Dickinson o sabe.

**Ray:** - Mas mesmo assim ainda continuamos sem ter a certeza se devemos confiar nela ou não. Ainda agora o Max foi com eles para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

**Hilary:** - Mas...porquê isso tudo? Vocês acham mesmo que a Ling pode querer fazer algo de errado nos BBA Revolution? Estão a brincar, não? – Hilary estava confusa com aquilo tudo. Para ela, apesar de tudo Ling era uma menina calma e simpática, mais nada.

**Ray: **- Hilary, tens que compreender que foi tudo muito repentino e além disso o Sr. Dickinson parecia muito estranho no dia em que nos apresentou a Ling.

**Hilary:** - Agora que falas nisso até que vocês tem razão em relação ao Sr. Dickinson, mas...não creio que a Ling vá fazer alguma coisa de mal. Isso é exagero!

**Kenny:** - Talvez...Mas não é que pensemos dessa forma, apenas temos dúvidas em relação a ela.

**Hilary:** - Mas...

**Ray:** - Agora não temos tempo para conversas. – disse cortando a fala de Hilary. - Temos que ir falar com o Sr. Dickinson, por isso vamos. – e assim o fizeram.

Hilary ainda estava um pouco confusa com aquilo tudo, principalmente, porque Ling não se parecia com nada que Ray e Kenny pensavam, mas sentia que eles tinham uma certa razão sobre a entrada dela para os BBA Revolution.

**-x-**

**Tyson:** - Daichi, como é que te sentes? – perguntou, preocupado, ao amigo que estava nas suas costas.

**Daichi:** - Cansado. – respondeu num sussurro.

**Ling:** - Calma Daichi, já chegamos. – disse tentado animar o pequeno.

Entraram os quatro no hospital e Ling foi até ao balcão que ficava perto da entrada do hospital. Depois de algum tempo Ling voltou para junto dos colegas.

**Max:** - Então?

**Ling:** - Vamos para a sala de espera. A minha mãe depois vai buscar-nos.

Assim o fizeram e depois de esperarem um pouco chegou uma mulher com cabelo num tom de vinho preso num pêlo e com olhos liláses.

- Olá! – disse aproximando-se deles com um sorriso.

**Ling:** - Mãe! – Ling surpreendeu-se ao ver a mãe e deu-lhe um forte abraço.

**Miya:** - Ei, calma. – disse afastando a filha amavelmente.

**Ling:** - Desculpa mãe. – desculpou-se com uma gota devido ao seu comportamento. – Rapazes, está é a minha mãe. – disse virando-se para os colegas.

Eles ainda estavam um pouco chocados com a cena anterior que não foram capazes de dizer nada.

**Miya:** - Muito prazer rapazes. – cumprimentou-os sorrindo.

**Tyson:** - Huh, o prazer é nosso. – disse no tom mais natural que conseguiu fazer.

**Ling:** - Mãe, estes são o Tyson, o Max e o Daichi. – disse apontando para cada um deles. – Viemos aqui, porque o Daichi magoou-se no braço.

**Miya:** - Eu sei. Sigam-me meninos, o médico já vai atendê-los. – e assim o fizeram.

**-x-**

O Sr. Dickinson estava descansado no seu escritório embora a sua mente estivesse preocupada.

"_Ainda há pouco experimentei uma das minhas navalhas e digo-te que elas estão bem afiadas."_

As palavras de Boris continuavam a martelar na sua cabeça e, por mais que procurasse por alguém que tivesse morrido recentemente, era como se estivesse a procurar uma agulha num palheiro. Mas logo o Sr. Dickinson foi distraído dos seus pensamentos pelo bater da porta.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Entre.

- Com licença, Sr. Dickinson.

**Sr. Dickinson**: - Kenny? Hilary? Ray? – o homem surpreendeu-se com a inesperada visita. – O que vos traz por cá?

**Kenny:** - Boa tarde. Desculpe o incómodo Sr. Dickinson, mas nós temos que lhe contar algo importante.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Algo importante? E o que é? – perguntou num tom preocupado.

**Hilary:** - É que ainda há pouco o Daichi fracturou um braço.

Ao ouvir isto, o Sr. Dickinson entrou em pânico. O Daichi tinha-se magoado? Isso era a última coisa que queria ouvir no momento. Isso significava que teria que fazer algo que era muito perigoso e que estava a tentar evitar a todo o custo.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - E onde é que ele está agora? – perguntou no mesmo tom de antes, mas agora acompanhado pelo nervosismo.

**Ray:** - Ele foi ao hospital com a Ling, o Tyson e o Max. Mas eles disseram que depois viriam até aqui.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Espero que não se demorem. – e dito isto virou-se para a janela na esperança de os ver chegar.

**-x-**

**Médico:** - E pronto. Já tens o braço ligado, Daichi. – disse com um sorriso e terminando de ligar o braço de Daichi.

Daichi olhava perplexo para o braço agora ligado. Nunca tinha visto ninguém pôr daquelas coisas quando se magoavam na sua aldeia, por isso quis saber o que era.

**Daichi:** - Para que é isso? – perguntou apontando para o braço.

Todos ficaram a olhar surpreendidos para ele e não foram capazes de dizer uma só palavra.

**Miya:** - É para te manter o braço seguro, para assim não o voltares a magoar até ele ficar melhor. – disse quebrando o silêncio imposto anteriormente.

**Daichi:** - E como é que é suposto eu jogar beyblade com isto? – perguntou com um ar inocente, continuando a olhar para o gesso.

**Médico:** - Daichi, temo que não vais poder jogar beyblade durante algum tempo.

**Daichi:** - Como? Não pode ser! – Daichi levantou-se muito sério.

**Miya:** - Daichi, lamento mas não pode ser.

**Daichi:** - Não, eu tenho que jogar! Tyson faz alguma coisa! – disse desesperado e pedindo auxílio ao seu companheiro.

Por sua vez, Tyson fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sabia que não era possível Daichi ir participar com ele no campeonato daquela forma, mas não queria ser directo com ele para não o magoar. Depois de pensar um pouco dirigiu-se ao médico para saber como Daichi estava.

**Tyson:** - Doutor, quanto tempo acha que ele vai ficar com o braço ligado?

**Médico:** - Não sei bem, mas pelo menos durante um mês ele tem que ficar com o braço ligado e não pode fazer esforços.

**Daichi:** - O quê? Um mês?

**Tyson:** - Está bem. – conformou-se Tyson.

**Daichi:** - Mas Tyson, desta forma eu não vou jogar no campeonato! – disse muito sério.

**Tyson:** - Tem calma Daichi, vai correr tudo bem. – disse, sem encarar o pequeno.

**Ling:** - Daichi, de certeza que o Sr. Dickinson vai arranjar forma de jogares. – disse tentando acalmar Daichi, que acabou por se conformar.

Miya, que até então ouvia tudo atentamente, alertou-se quando ouviu a palavra campeonato. Quando o médico saiu do consultório, dirigiu-se ao grupo para saber o que se passava.

**Miya:** - Como te sentes agora, Daichi?

**Daichi:** - Estou bem, mas estou chateado! – disse amuado.

**Max:** - Daichi, mas é só durante um mês. – disse com uma gota. – Depois, de certeza que jogas.

**Miya:** - Mas pode-se saber do que vocês estão a falar? – perguntou curiosa.

**Ling:** - Eu não disse à mãe? – perguntou confusa.

**Miya:** - Dizer o quê?

**Ling:** - Que vou participar no campeonato do mundo de Beyblade. Foi para isso que o Sr. Dickinson queria falar comigo no outro dia.

**Miya:** - Campeonato do mundo?

**Ling:** - Sim. E o Tyson e o Daichi vão ser meus companheiros de equipa. – disse com um sorriso.

**Miya:** - Mas isso já está tudo decidido?

**Ling:** - Sim, está. Mas a mãe não sabia? Eu pensei que tinha dito.

**Miya:** - Não querida, não sabia.

Max, que até então não tinha tido motivos para se alertar, o facto de Miya não saber que Ling iria participar no campeonato chamou-o à atenção, embora não fosse nada demais.

**Ling:** - Bem, então agora a mãe já sabe. – disse sorrindo.

**Miya:** - Pois é. Meninos digam então ao Sr. Dickinson que o Daichi precisa de estar um mês com o gesso, está bem?

**Tyson:** - Sim, não se preocupe.

**Max:** - Então, vamos andando?

**Ling:** - Sim. Então até logo mãe. – disse, dando um beijo na face da mãe.

**Miya:** - Sim, até logo. – disse acenando a eles até a porta ser fechada.

Quando a porta se fechou, a preocupação apoderou-se de Miya. A sua filha iria entrar no campeonato, seria verdade? A única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi em ir falar com o Sr. Dickinson, embora receosa do que este lhe pudesse dizer.

**Miya:** - _"Campeonato do mundo... em que é que estás a pensar, Stanley?"_

**-x-**

Quando saíram do hospital, Tyson, Daichi, Max e Ling foram logo em direcção à sede da BBA. Tyson e Daichi tinham começado a sua habitual discussão e Ling ria com o jeito dos dois. Max observava Ling cautelosamente. Talvez fosse mesmo um exagero desconfiar dela. Não tinham motivos concretos nem provas a favor das suas dúvidas, por isso talvez estivessem a exagerar. Decidiu contar a Ray e Kenny o que tinha acontecido e dizer-lhes que não valia a pena terem dúvidas acerca de Ling, eles podiam confiar nela, tal como ele ia fazer nesse exacto momento.

**Max:** - Ling, o que achas que o Sr. Dickinson vai decidir?

**Ling:** - Não sei, mas de certeza que ele tem uma solução. – disse sorrindo para Max.

**Max:** - Não achas que ele te vai pôr no lugar do Daichi? – continuou, curioso pela opinião Ling.

**Ling:** - Hum, tenho esperança que o Sr. Dickinson tem uma boa solução em relação a isso tudo, Max. – disse calmamente e com o olhar voltado para Tyson e Daichi.

Max não voltou a tocar no assunto e seguiram sossegados até à sede da BBA. Quando chegaram, entraram na sede sem nenhumas confusões e foram até ao escritório do Sr. Dickinson.

**Ling:** - Podemos entrar? – disse abrindo a porta alegremente.

**Kenny:** - Ling! Ainda bem que chegaram. Então, como te sentes Daichi? – disse, aproximando-se dele sendo seguido pelos outros.

**Daichi:** - Estou óptimo! – disse num tom convencido.

**Hilary:** - E o teu braço? Estava mesmo fracturado?

**Daichi:** - E o que é isso? – disse, muito inocente, fazendo os colegas caírem.

**Ling:** - Sim Hilary, ele tinha mesmo o braço fracturado. – disse com uma gota e olhando de canto para Daichi.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - E o que foi que o médico disse? – perguntou o Sr. Dickinson, fazendo com que a sua presença fosse notada na sala.

**Ling:** - Ah, Sr. Dickinson. – aproximou-se da secretária onde o Sr. Dickinson estava sentado. – O médico disse que o Daichi vai ter que ficar com o gesso durante um mês, mas até aí não sabemos mais nada.

**Tyson:** - Sr. Dickinson, o que pensa fazer em relação aos BBA Revolution? – perguntou sério e também aproximando-se da secretária, tal como os outros.

**Daichi:** - Eu vou jogar, não é? – perguntou quase numa súplica.

**Hilary:** - Sr. Dickinson...?

O Sr. Dickinson permaneceu em silêncio. Levantou-se e olhou pela janela antes de se virar de novo para encará-los. A decisão que tinha de tomar era algo que não queria que tivesse acontecido. Era algo que lhe custava fazer, principalmente naquela situação toda em que estava, mas não tinha escolha senão fazê-la.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Visto que o Daichi se magoou eu não tenho outra escolha senão... – o Sr. Dickinson parou um pouco antes de continuar. – Colocar a Ling como sua substituta.

**Daichi/Ling:** - Como? – ambos ficaram surpresos com a decisão do Sr. Dickinson.

**Daichi:** - Então eu não vou jogar? – perguntou rapidamente.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Daichi, o campeonato começa dentro de duas semanas e, por essa altura, tu ainda vais estar com o braço ligado, por isso a Ling tem que te substituir. Alguém contra? – disse olhando para todos.

Ling encontrava-se em choque e não sabia o que pensar. O Sr. Dickinson, que sempre a tinha mantido afastada de campeonatos e de tudo o que fosse eventos desportivos, seria o mesmo Sr. Dickinson que estava a dizer que ela iria formar a dupla titular dos BBA Revolution junto com Tyson? Ling não percebia, mas sabia que era inútil protestar.

Por outro lado, Daichi estava frustrado pois isso significava que não podia participar no campeonato. Ray, Max, Kenny e Hilary apenas olhavam para o Sr. Dickinson, confusos pela sua seriedade e determinação. De certeza que algo de errado se passava ali.

**Tyson:** - Não Sr. Dickinson, obrigado. – Tyson foi o primeiro a reagir. Embora estivesse triste por não poder fazer dupla com Daichi tentou animar-se, pois ao menos podia tê-lo a seu lado, mesmo que já não fossem combater juntos. Agora teria uma nova parceira e teria que se habituar a ela tal como tinha feito com Daichi quando Kai o abandonou. – Ling, estás pronta para vencer o campeonato? – disse olhando para Ling, que estava absorvida nos seus pensamentos.

**Ling:** - Tyson... – a jovem ficou a olhar para Tyson que, por sua vez, olhava para ela confiante, o que fez com que Ling também ganhasse confiança. – Sim! Estou pronta! – disse esboçando um sorriso e esquecendo as sua preocupações.

**Tyson:** - É bom ouvir isso. – disse sorrindo e mais conformado com tudo.

**Daichi:** - Se me vais substituir é bom que ganhes todos os teus combates, ouviste? – disse um pouco amuado por não poder participar no campeonato, mas já habituado à ideia de não poder combater.

**Ling:** - Sim, não te preocupes Daichi. – acalmou-o, sorrindo.

**Ray:** - E que apertes na concorrência. – incentivou Ray, sorrindo.

**Max:** - Completamente. – concordou Max, também tentado incentivar Ling.

**Ling:** - Disso podem ter a certeza que não me esqueço. – disse, já com a sua habitual alegria.

**Hilary:** - Parece que tudo se resolveu.

**Kenny:** - É verdade. – concordou, sorrindo ao ver Tyson e Ling muito animados começando a planear as suas vitórias.

Ao ver que o ambiente voltava a ser de alegria, o Sr. Dickinson suspirou de alívio. Ao menos tinha conseguido sair ileso daquela. Mas sabia que não tinha sido a melhor decisão, embora não pudesse fazer mais nada.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Fico feliz por ver que não vai haver problemas para vocês os dois se entenderem. – disse aproximando-se do grupo.

**Tyson:** - Claro que não, Sr. Dickinson. Eu e aqui a minha parceira é como se já tivéssemos ganho o campeonato! – disse com um enorme sorriso, sendo este seguido por uma série de gargalhadas.

**Hilary:** - Auto-estima é coisa que não lhe falta. – comentou com uma gota.

**Sr. Dickinson: **- É bom estares confiante Tyson, mas não te podes descuidar nos treinos.

**Ling:** - Não se preocupe, Sr. Dickinson, eu mantenho-o na linha. – e dito isto agarrou a orelha de Tyson. – Anda Tyson, vamos treinar! – e começou a arrastá-lo para fora do escritório.

**Tyson:** - Au! Ling, tem calma!

**Kenny:** - Acho melhor segui-los. – disse enquanto olhava para a porta.

**Hilary:** - Adeus Sr. Dickinson, muito obrigado por tudo. – despediu-se Hilary, dirigindo-se para a saída do escritório junto com os outros.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Adeus. – despediu-se sorrindo.

Quando a porta se fechou o Sr. Dickinson suspirou de alívio, mas logo voltou ao seu estado de preocupação. Para se distrair, decidiu ir ligar a televisão. Começou a mudar os canais em busca de algo interessante para ver quando, de repente, viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. No noticiário, estavam a passar imagens da Rússia, mas o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi o título da notícia e a imagem que estava no canto superior direito.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Impossível... aquele é...

O Sr. Dickinson estava em choque, mas rapidamente aumentou o volume da TV para poder saber o que se passava.

"_...o presidiário Voltaire Hiwatari foi encontrado pelo seu psicólogo, morto no seu quarto à dois dias atrás. Segundo as autoridades, ele morreu devido a um golpe que tinha no pescoço. Não se sabe ao certo que tipo de utensílio possa ter sido utilizado, mas sabemos que foi um objecto pequeno, provavelmente uma navalha. Também não existem quaisquer suspeitas, por isso pode ter sido um caso de suicídio. Apenas se sabe que ele teve uma visita no mesmo dia, mas tem sido impossível contactá-la. Por agora é tudo, voltamos ao estúdio."_

O Sr. Dickinson desligou a televisão depois de ouvir tudo atentamente. Estava em choque. Então quem o Boris tinha morto era o Voltaire?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Porque será que ele fez isto? Será que... ele deve ter-lhe ido pedir ajuda, mas como ele se recusou o Boris matou-o para assim ele não poder contar a ninguém os planos dele. Mas não creio que tenha sido tudo... em parte também se foi vingar. Meu Deus, se ele foi capaz disto, sabe-se lá o que ele pode fazer mais! Nem quero pensar...

-x-

Rapidamente a noite chegou mostrando todos os seus encantos. Uma noite calma com as estrelas cintilantes a brilharem alegremente no céu escuro. Como tinha escurecido e ainda estavam todos em casa de Tyson, decidiram ficar lá para jantar. Até Kai se tinha juntado a eles. Naquele momento, só faltava uma pessoa acabar de comer e, por incrível que pareça, não era o Tyson.

**Ling:** - Vá lá Daichi, abre a boca. – disse com um garfo direccionado perto da boca de Daichi.

**Daichi:** - O que estás a fazer? Eu sei comer sozinho!

**Ling:** - Sim, mas não consegues cortar o bife. Agora abre a boca, anda lá. – e lá ele abriu a boca, comendo o pedaço de bife que estava no garfo.

**Tyson:** - Ela tem mesmo muita paciência. – comentou Tyson enquanto observava a cena.

**Hilary:** - Lá nisso tens razão. – concordou Hilary.

Mas eles os dois eram os únicos que prestavam atenção a Ling a dar de comer a Daichi. Os outros estavam mais afastados, tendo uma conversa sobre o seu novo assunto diário, Ling.

**Ray:** - Então a mãe dela não sabia do campeonato?

**Max:** - Não, mas não reagiu muito mal à notícia. Talvez a Ling não lhe tenha dito por descuido.

**Kenny:** - Sim, deve ter sido isso. E aquela história toda de ela entrar para a equipa não foi culpa dela.

**Max:** - Pessoal, eu acho que devíamos deixar de desconfiar dela. – Kenny, Ray e até Kai olharam curiosos para Max. – Não me interpretem mal, mas é que ela ainda não fez nada de mal e ela própria não sabe o motivo para estar nos BBA Revolution. Que dizem, pessoal?

Os rapazes ficaram a olhar um pouco para Max, pensativos. No fundo, todos concordavam com o que Max tinha acabado de dizer, por isso talvez devessem fazer o que ele estava a pedir.

**Ray:** - Acho que... tens razão, Max. Talvez não devêssemos ser assim tão desconfiados. – disse, dando um sorriso conformado.

**Kenny:** - É verdade. Além disso, ela parece preocupar-se muito com os seus companheiros de equipa. – disse, olhando de novo para Ling e dando também um sorriso.

Kai foi o único que não comentou. Continuava calado, pois não tinha nada a ver com aquela conversa, mas sentia que os amigos tinham razão. Quando estava tudo de novo envolto num ambiente de calma, ouviu-se o telefone e de seguida a voz do Sr. Granger a atender.

**Tyson:** - Mas quem será a esta hora? – perguntou, estranhando o telefonema. Minutos depois, o Sr. Granger entrou na cozinha com um ar um pouco abatido.

**Avô:** - Kai, telefone para ti. – disse, olhando para Kai que se surpreendeu com a afirmação do Sr. Granger, mas não disse nada e levantou-se indo até ao telefone.

**Tyson:** - Ei avô! Que cara é essa? – Tyson estranhou a expressão do avô.

**Avô:** - Bem... – o homem suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira em que Kai estivera sentado momentos antes. – O Sr. Dickinson telefonou...

**Kenny:** - O Sr. Dickinson? E o que queria ele? – Kenny achou esquisito o Sr. Dickinson telefonar àquela hora. Algo de grave devia ter acontecido.

**Avô:** - Ele telefonou para avisar o Kai que... – o Sr. Granger fez uma pequena pausa – O seu avô tinha morrido.

As últimas palavras do Sr. Granger deixaram todos de boca aberta. A notícia era, de facto, inesperada. Desde o primeiro campeonato em que tinham participado juntos que nunca mais tinham voltado a ouvir falar do Voltaire. E agora sabiam que ele tinha morrido. A pergunta que pairava na mente da maioria era a mesma: como iria Kai reagir? A resposta a essa pergunta foi óbvia quando ouviram o bater forte da porta da casa de Tyson, anunciando a saída de Kai.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Leitores e leitoras, escritores e escritoras sejam novamente bem-vindos ao único e maravilhoso Cantinho da Xia! Aqui convosco estou eu, o único e fantástico Dimitri da melhor equipa do mundo, os The Demons e a nossa apresentadora, Xia!

**Xia:** Obrigado, obrigado. Olá a todos! Sejam bem-vindos à 3ª edição do Cantinho da Xia. O único programa de entretenimento via fic. Bom, capítulo emocionante, não? E quem melhor para falar de coisas emocionantes do que os nossos convidados de hoje, não é Dimitri?

**Dimitri:** - É isso mesmo Taichou! Leitores e leitoras convosco vindos directamente do anime C... – mas o coitado não foi capaz de acabar a frase pois uma bola de futebol tinha acabado de lhe bater na cara.

**Xia:** Dimitri? O que se passa? Ei, Dimit... – mas eu também não acabei porque uma segunda bola de futebol voou até à minha cara. Com a minha cara inchada e vermelha encarei o desgraçado que me tinha atirado a bola. – Landers! (Hyuga, para quem não conhece na versão portuguesa.)

**Mark (Kojiro):** - O que foi? – perguntou cruzando os braços convencido.

**Xia:** O que foi pergunto eu! Qual foi a tua de me atirares com uma bola à cara?

**Mark:** - Apeteceu-me. – respondeu muito descansado.

**Xia:** ¬¬' Ninguém merece...Caros leitores, vindos do anime Super Campeões ou Captain Tsubasa, como preferirem Mark Landers (Kojiro Hyuga), Philip Matsuyama (Hikaru Matsuyama) e Benji Price (Genzo Wakabayashi).

**Benji:** - Ainda gostava de saber o que estou aqui a fazer. u.u

**Xia:** És um convidado especial do meu programa via fic.

**Benji:** - Devia sentir-me lisonjeado por isso? u.ú

**Xia:** ¬¬ Urusein! (Cala-te!)

**Mark:** - Eu avisei-te que era um erro virmos até aqui, mas não! O grande guarda-redes Benji Price não podia virar as costas a um desafio.

**Benji:** - Cala a boca! Que eu saiba foste tu quem estava furioso e doido para vires aqui ter uma palavrinha com aquela ali! – disse apontando para mim.

**Mark:** - É o quê? Estás a culpar-me dos teus erros?

**Benji:** - Não, estou apenas a dizer que a culpa é tua!

**Mark:** - Repete lá isso se te atreves!

**Benji:** - É para já!

**Mark/Benji:** - Grrrr!

**Xia:** O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isto? Será que não posso fazer nenhum programa em paz e sossego?

**Philip:** - Huh, olá! – disse acenando para mim enquanto eu me queixava continuamente.

**Xia:** - Philip! Tu és a minha salvação! – choro de emoção, mas rapidamente me recomponho e ponho a minha face séria. – Caros leitores, o único e fantástico capitão do Furano, Philip Matsuyama. – o público aplaude com emoção.

**Philip:** - Bem, então porque é que nos chamaste aqui afinal? – perguntou com uma gota.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Ah pois...Vocês estão aqui para fazerem o resumo do meu 4º capítulo. Mas agora só me restas tu, porque aqueles dois idiotas estão demasiado ocupados a atirar insultos um ao outro.

**Benji:** - Idiota!

**Mark:** - Quem diz é que é, seu mega idiota!

**Xia:** ¬¬ Vês o que eu quero dizer?

**Philip:** - Acho que sim. Bom, acho que não tenho escolha a não ser fazer o resumo. – o rapaz de cabelo preto enche o peito de ar e prepara-se para o seu discurso. – Neste capítulo o grupo da fic foi até ao parque e numa conversa notaram que o campeonato já estava próximo. O Daichi caiu de uma árvore e fracturou um braço, sendo levado para o hospital por Tyson, Ling e Max enquanto os restantes foram avisar o Sr. Dickinson. Após decidirem que a Ling iria substituir o Daichi, o Sr. Dickinson descobriu que quem o tal de Boris tinham matado era o avô do Kai. À noite o Kai recebe um telefonema do Sr. Dickinson a dizer-lhe que o avô estava morto. – o rapaz respirou fundo e baixou o papel do qual estava a ler.

**Xia:** Muito bem, muito obrigado Philip. – digo enquanto aplaudo o rapaz.

**Philip:** - De nada. Agora, diz-me onde escondeste a Jane! – ordenou com um olhar maléfico.

**Xia:** n.n' Sim, claro segue-me por favor. Dimitri, o resto é contigo!

**Dimitri:** - Certo Taichou! E aqui está o capítulo! Sabemos que este Cantinho ficou um pouco sem graça, mas a nossa apresentadora/escritora não estava propriamente nos seus dias e como o capítulo tinha que sair hoje ficou mesmo assim. Pedimos desculpa pelo incómodo. Então o que acham que acontecerá no 5? Como irá o Kai reagir à morte do avô? Continuará a Ling a dar de comer ao Daichi? Finalmente os poderosos The Demons irão fazer a sua nova aparição? Será que todos vão perceber que as Night Girls são umas chatas? Não percam no próximo capítulo: _Perguntas sem resposta_. Mandem as vossas reviews com a vossa opinião sobre o capítulo e até ao próximo! Tchau, tchau! – e encerrou o programa.

**Mark:** - Seu super, hiper mega idiota!

**Benji:** - Então tu és super, hiper, mega gigante idiota!


	5. Perguntas sem Resposta

_Beyblade não me pertence_

**_Capítulo anterior:_ **_Quando estavam todos sossegados no parque uma desgraça acontece e Daichi fractura um braço. Depois de uma pequena conversa Ling, Tyson e Max decidem acompanhar Daichi até ao hospital enquanto Ray, Kenny e Hilary foram avisar o Sr. Dickinson do sucedido. No hospital, Miya sabe que Ling vai entrar no campeonato e fica um pouco preocupada. Quando finalmente estão todos juntos no escritório do Sr. Dickinson este anuncia que Ling irá formar dupla com Tyson no campeonato do mundo. Momentos depois o Sr. Dickinson acende a TV na esperança de se distrair quando vê no noticiário que quem Boris tinha morto era nem mais nem menos que Voltaire. Mais tarde ele liga para casa de Tyson avisando Kai que o seu avô estava morto._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Perguntas sem resposta**

Já tinham passado três dias depois dos rapazes terem recebido a notícia que Voltaire tinha morrido. Desde daquela noite que nunca mais tinham visto Kai. Ele nunca mais aparecera em nenhum dos lugares que costumava estar. Andavam todos preocupados e até pensaram em ir procurá-lo, mas nem sabiam onde ele vivia, por isso voltavam à estaca zero.

**Tyson:** - Mas porque é que ele nunca mais apareceu? – barafustava Tyson sentado no dojo. – Nós somos amigos dele, podemos ajudá-lo!

**Max:** - Nestas alturas as pessoas gostam de estar sozinhas, Tyson. – explicou calmamente.

**Hilary:** - Pergunto-me se estará bem.

**Ray:** - Isso é impossível saber. É óbvio que ele não gostava muito do avô, mas de certa forma a notícia perturbou-o.

**Max:** - Pois, a forma como ele saiu tão de repente. – relembrou Max.

**Kenny:** - Mas acho melhor não nos alertarmos. Afinal desaparecer faz parte do carácter do Kai. – todos concordaram com a afirmação de Kenny.

Ling foi a única que não se pronunciou. Estava preocupada. Não sabia bem o motivo, pois mal conhecia Kai, mas estava preocupada. Ela própria sabia o quanto era difícil perder um familiar e tinha a certeza que mesmo com tudo o que os colegas disseram sobre a relação de Kai com o avô, ele não podia estar totalmente bem. Por mais que não gostemos de alguém da nossa família é sempre difícil saber que morreu.

Mas Ling não estava só preocupada. Queria dar algo a Kai que de certeza lhe estava a fazer falta. Antes de ganhar a coragem para falar com os colegas apertou com força o pequeno objecto azul que estava na sua mão, como se ali estivesse guardada a coragem que lhe faltava e levantou-se.

**Ling:** - Rapazes, eu vou procurá-lo.

**Tyson:** - Ling? – Tyson ficou a olhar para Ling seriamente como se soubesse qual a ideia dela.

**Max:** - Ling, como pensas procurá-lo se nem nós conseguimos ter uma ideia de onde ele possa estar? – perguntou um pouco confuso.

**Ling:** - Por favor, deixem-me ir procurá-lo! – Ling quase implorou e ficaram todos surpreendidos pela sua atitude. A opinião geral era que Ling e Kai nem se podiam ver, mas como em todas as opiniões gerais, existe alguém contra.

**Tyson:** - Muito bem, podes ir procurá-lo. – disse com um sorriso e esperando uma reacção óbvia por parte de Ling, mas que só ele parecia notar.

**Ling:** - A sério Tyson? – naquele momento a felicidade apoderou-se de Ling e Tyson esboçou um largo sorriso pois era disso que estava à espera.

**Tyson:** - Sim, mas tens que prometer se souberes alguma coisa sobre ele que nos contas, ouviste?

**Ling:** - Sim, eu conto. Muito obrigado Tyson! – dito isto saiu do dojo a correr deixando os colegas sem perceber nada e Tyson a sorrir continuamente. – _"Não faço ideia de onde o Kai possa estar, mas sei de uma pessoa que me pode dizer."_

**-x-**

**Secretária:** - Sr. Dickinson, chegou isto para si. – disse, colocando em cima da secretária uma espécie de encomenda.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Obrigado.

Quando teve a certeza que a secretária se tinha ido embora abriu a encomenda. De lá de dentro retirou um dossier em que se podia ler a letras bem grandes na capa _The Demons_. Antes que o Sr. Dickinson pudesse abrir o dossier a porta do seu escritório foi aberta.

- Posso entrar, Sr. Dickinson?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ling! Sim, entra. – disse nervosamente e guardando cuidadosamente o dossier de modo a que Ling não o visse. – Diz-me, o que te traz por cá?

**Ling:** - Eu vim perguntar-lhe uma coisa, Sr. Dickinson. – disse aproximando-se da secretária.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - E o que é?

**Ling:** - Bem, sabe é que depois que o senhor disse ao Kai que o avô dele tinha morrido ele nunca mais apareceu e estamos todos preocupados com ele. O senhor sabe onde ele está?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim, eu sei onde ele está.

**Ling:** - E pode dizer-me?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Claro. O Kai neste momento deve estar em casa a tratar dos negócios do avô.

**Ling:** - Dos...negócios? Ele não é um pouco...novo?

**Sr. Dickinson: -** Bem, pode-se dizer que sim. Mas o Kai é o único herdeiro, por isso deve andar ocupado a tratar desses assuntos.

**Ling:** - Percebo. – Ling ficou em silêncio por um momento. Não queria incomodar Kai visto que estava a tratar de assuntos importantes, mas tinha que lhe dar o beyblade o quanto antes. – Sr. Dickinson, será que o senhor me podia dar a morada dele? É que...eu preciso muito falar com ele. – disse baixando a cabeça um pouco insegura.

O Sr. Dickinson notou algum sentimento para além da preocupação em Ling. Sorriu para si mesmo e escreveu num papel a morada, entregando-a a Ling.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Aqui tens a morada. Espero que consigas falar com ele.

Ling ficou parada a olhar para o papel, mas logo os seus olhos ganharam brilho e um sorriso apoderou-se do seu rosto.

**Ling:** - Sim! Muito obrigado Sr. Dickinson! – e saiu a correr do escritório deixando o Sr. Dickinson a sorrir enquanto a via afastar-se.

Depois de sair da sede da BBA começou a sua caminhada em busca da casa de Kai. Andou durante um bom bocado, cruzou várias esquinas, atravessou várias ruas até chegar a uma rua que conhecia, mas na qual nunca tinha estado. Conferiu com a morada para ver se estava na rua certa. Entrou na rua e começou a olhar para todos os lados para ver se via a casa, mas ao que parecia haviam poucas casas por ali e estavam todas do seu lado esquerdo, enquanto que do seu lado direito havia uma grade e uma enorme extensão de relva com várias árvores por detrás da mesma. Mais à frente Ling avistou um homem de idade, muito bem vestido prestes a entrar no portão das grades. Como não havia mais ninguém por perto, nem sinal da casa, Ling decidiu ir pedir-lhe informações.

**Ling:** - Desculpe senhor, será que me poderia dizer uma coisa?

- Claro! Se souber o que é, com certeza que lhe digo. – respondeu com um sorriso simpático.

Era um homem de aproximadamente 60 anos, tinha uma careca no cimo da cabeça sendo esta rodeada por cabelo um pouco acinzentado, tinha algumas rugas pela face, um bigode não muito grande e vestia um fato preto fino, sapatos finos da mesma cor e usava umas luvas brancas.

**Ling:** - Obrigado. – respondeu sorrindo. – O senhor sabe onde mora um rapaz chamado Kai Hiwatari?

- Huh, o mestre Kai? – o homem surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o nome de Kai.

**Ling:** - Mestre? – Ling pensou ter percebido mal o que o homem tinha dito.

- Sim. – confirmou com o mesmo sorriso simpático. – Bem menina, o menino Kai mora exactamente aqui. – disse apontando para o que estava para além das grades.

Ling ficou estupefacta, pois o que estava para além das grades era uma enorme extensão de relva, mas com uma enorme mansão de dois andares no meio daquela propriedade.

**Ling:** - Ele mora aqui?

- Sim e eu sou Viktor Galavine, o mordomo da família Hiwatari há trinta anos. – apresentou-se formalmente. – O que deseja menina?

Ling ainda estava um pouco confusa com aquilo tudo pois nunca imaginou que Kai vivesse numa mansão, mas isso não a ia deixar de fazer o que queria.

**Ling:** - Huh, bem eu queria falar com o Kai, se fosse possível.

**Viktor:** - Com certeza. Queira seguir-me. – disse, abrindo o portão a Ling e depois começando a guiá-la até à porta da enorme mansão.

Ling estava maravilhada com a parte da frente da mansão. Na enorme extensão de relva havia um corredor de tijolos que certamente levaria até à entrada da mansão, havia também na relva várias árvores, flores e algumas fontes. Podia-se ver um homem a tratar das flores, provavelmente o jardineiro. Ao entrarem, Ling não deixou de ficar maravilhada. O hall de entrada estava enfeitado com várias pinturas, algumas estátuas, móveis e no meio do local havia uma enorme escadaria coberta com um tapete vermelho e que se dividia em duas escadarias diferentes. Era de facto uma mansão muito fina e bonita.

Ling seguia Viktor em silêncio pelos corredores enquanto olhava com atenção para cada canto da casa. Mas a sua atenção foi desviada quando uma porta se abre e de lá aparece nem mais nem menos que Kai.

**Viktor:** - Mestre Kai, espere um pouco por favor. – ele virou-se para trás encarando o mordomo. – Tem visitas. – disse desviando-se um pouco mostrando a Kai quem era. Este franziu a testa ao ver que era Ling, mas por outro lado até se podia dizer que ele estava feliz.

**Kai:** - Obrigado. Podes retirar-te.

**Viktor:** - Sim, com licença. – e foi-se embora deixando os dois sozinhos.

Agora que estava ali à frente de Kai, Ling não sabia o que fazer. Por algum motivo quando estava junto a ele sentia-se incapaz de agir normalmente.

**Kai:** - Então? O que vieste aqui fazer? – perguntou friamente.

**Ling:** - Kai eu... – Ling aproximou-se dele. -...Vim trazer-te isto. Vais precisar dele para o campeonato. – continuou, nervosamente, estendendo o beyblade azul a Kai.

Este não hesitou em pegar-lhe mas ficou a olhar para ele durante um momento. Nunca tinha visto o seu beyblade em melhor forma, estava realmente surpreendido com o que Ling tinha feito. Olhou para ela durante uns segundos, notando que estava nervosa e virou-se de costas pronunciando quase num sussurro uma palavra que lhe custava muito a dizer.

**Kai:** - Obrigado.

Ling sorriu e suspirou de alívio. Kai começou a afastar-se, mas Ling ainda não tinha falado com ele por isso correu para alcançá-lo.

**Ling:** - Kai! – quando ele a encarou ela corou e baixou ligeiramente a cabeça. – Huh, bem será que...eu posso ir contigo?

Kai começou a analisar a jovem após estas palavras. No primeiro dia que a tinha visto não gostou dela, porque pensou que ela podia estar ali com alguma segunda intenção, mas depois de combater com ela percebeu que durante um combate ela era muito forte e séria, mas que fora de um combate era apenas uma menina calma, simpática e um pouco ingénua.

**Kai:** - Faz o que quiseres. – e voltou a afastar-se.

Ling percebeu a mensagem e seguiu-o em silêncio. Queria muito falar com ele. Dizer-lhe que lamentava pela morte do avô, que percebia o que ele estava a passar e que podia ajudá-lo no que ele quisesse, mas só conseguia olhar para ele. Quando finalmente as suas cordas vocais obedeceram ao comando do seu cérebro Kai estava prestes a entrar num quarto.

**Ling:** - Kai, eu sei que... – este entrou no quarto parando à entrada e olhando para a rapariga de canto.

**Kai:** - Entra. – e entrou no quarto deixando a porta aberta para Ling.

Ling ficou um pouco surpreendida, mas entrou fechando a porta e ficando encostada nela por um momento a observar Kai. Ele estava sentado em frente de uma secretária, provavelmente aquele seria o escritório do avô, e estava muito concentrado a folhear uns papéis, a preenchê-los, a guardá-los até que levanta a cabeça e fica a olhar para Ling.

**Kai:** - Vais ficar aí de pé?

Novamente, Kai apanhou Ling de surpresa. Sem mais demoras, Ling aproximou-se da secretária e sentou-se numa das cadeiras que lá estava. De novo não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer e tinha medo de o fazer. Mas mesmo com receio decidiu que seria melhor falar com ele de uma vez por todas, pois aquela era uma oportunidade única e não a podia desperdiçar.

**Ling:** - Kai, nós sabemos que o teu avô morreu e temos estado muito preocupados contigo... - Ling cerrou os punhos antes de continuar, nervosa. - ...queremos saber como estás. – Kai nem pestanejou. – Apesar de tudo ele era teu avô.

Ling não ficou segura quanto ao que tinha acabado de dizer e comprovou de imediato porquê. Naquele exacto momento Kai parou, pousou as folhas e olhou para Ling friamente.

**Kai:** - Aquele homem pode ser tudo menos meu avô. – disse no seu tom frio de sempre e levantou-se da cadeira.

**Ling:** - Mas Kai ele era teu avô! Tenho a certeza que mesmo depois de tudo tu estás triste porque ele morreu. – Kai não disse nada e começou a andar em direcção à porta sendo seguido pelo olhar atento de Ling. – Kai, onde vais?

**Kai:** - Arranjar uma fotografia para pôr na secretária. – disse no tom mais natural de sempre. – Se não quiseres ficar aí podes vir comigo. – continuou sem se aperceber das suas próprias palavras.

Ling suspirou e foi ter com ele. Enquanto andavam pelos corredores da enorme mansão é que Kai se apercebeu do que tinha feito naquele curto espaço de tempo. A verdade é que não percebia porque tinha sido simpático com Ling ao ponto de a convidar a acompanhá-lo. Não tinha gostado do que ela lhe tinha dito sobre o avô, mas embora lhe custasse admitir ela tinha um pouco de razão. Estava um pouco chateado por saber que o avô tinha morrido e pelo facto de não ter sido de causa natural. Agora que pensava, talvez tivesse aceitado a companhia dela por não querer estar sozinho naquele momento. Sim, talvez fosse isso.

Após andarem um bocado, entraram num quarto que tinha uma pequena escada que os levou a uma espécie de sótão. Aquele sótão era um pequeno quarto velho que estava empoeirado e com várias teias de aranha. Pelo seu aspecto, notava-se que ninguém frequentava aquele pequeno quarto à muito tempo. Kai foi directamente a um pequeno caixote que estava no canto do quarto enquanto que Ling observava curiosamente cada canto do quarto.

De repente, Ling nota algo em cima de um móvel empoeirado. Era uma moldura. Ling pegou-lhe e soprou o pó que tinha ficando maravilhada com a fotografia que lá estava. Era a fotografia de um menino aparentemente de cinco anos com um enorme sorriso.

**Ling:** - Tão lindo! Este menino tem um sorriso tão doce e inocente. Kai, diz-me: quem é este menino? – perguntou entregando-lhe a fotografia.

Kai ficou a olhar muito sério para a fotografia à sua frente. Várias imagens começaram a surgir na sua mente, lembranças que julgava terem desaparecido. Após um momento de silêncio Kai voltou a olhar para Ling e não parecia muito satisfeito.

**Kai:** – Este menino...sou eu. – respondeu friamente.

Ling olhou surpreendida para a fotografia. Podia pensar em mil pessoas possíveis para serem aquele menino menos o Kai.

**Ling:** - Este...és tu? Mas estás tão...diferente. Aqui pareces...tão feliz. E agora... – Ling levantou a cabeça para encarar Kai. – Diz-me porquê!

**Kai:** - Huh? – Kai olhou um pouco curioso para Ling. Pelo tom dela, Kai percebeu que ela estava a exigir-lhe uma explicação.

**Ling:** - Porquê? Porque é que aqui estás tão feliz e agora estás sempre tão...triste? Diz-me! – Ling sabia que não tinha o direito de lhe perguntar nada disso, mas a verdade é que queria saber tudo sobre Kai. Queria ajudá-lo e agora que tinha visto o quanto ele fora feliz queria voltar a vê-lo sorrir.

**Kai:** - Isso não é da tua conta! – Kai irritou-se por estarem a exigir explicações suas. Nunca teve de dar explicações a ninguém e não ia começar com uma simples rapariga. Já estava farto e por isso dirigiu-se para a saída do quarto.

**Ling:** - Kai, espera! Diz-me, por favor! Eu posso ajudar-te! – Ling correu atrás de Kai. Este não respondia. Simplesmente afastava-se, ignorando por completo os chamamentos da jovem. – Kai! – Ling tentou uma última vez, mas sem sucesso.

Seguiu Kai até ao corredor e vê as suas últimas esperanças de falar com ele irem por água abaixo quando o avista a falar com o mordomo.

**Kai:** - Ela já está de saída. Acompanhe-a até à porta.

**Ling:** - Kai! – Ling começou a correr na esperança de alcançá-lo, mas a sua passagem foi barrada por Viktor.

**Viktor:** - Menina, siga-me por favor. – pediu educadamente.

Ling olhou para Kai a afastar-se e quando já não o via mais respondeu ao mordomo, inconformada.

**Ling:** - Está bem.

**-x-**

Há já algum tempo que Tyson estava a dar voltas e voltas ao dojo. Pela sua cara notava-se que estava chateado e preocupado.

**Max:** - Tyson, queres parar de andar às voltas? Já estou a ficar tonto!

**Tyson:** - Argh! – Tyson parou em frente de Max – Eu não consigo Max, estou demasiado nervoso!

**Kenny:** - Mas porque estás tão nervoso, Tyson? – perguntou calmamente.

**Daichi:** - Ah, não ligues Kenny. De certeza que o almoço lhe deve ter feito mal ao cérebro. Se é que ele tem. – disse com um olhar ameaçadoramente matreiro dirigido a Tyson.

**Tyson:** - O quê? – Tyson correu para junto de Daichi ficando frente a frente com ele. - Atreve-te a dizer isso na minha cara se tiveres coragem! – continuou irritado e aproximando o seu rosto do de Daichi num desafio.

**Daichi:** - É para já! Grrr! – Daichi fez o mesmo e dentro de poucos segundos já se podiam ver faíscas a sair dos olhos deles.

**Kenny:** - Vá rapazes, tenham calma. – tentou, mesmo sendo inútil.

**Ray:** - Tyson, estás assim por causa da Ling? – a intervenção de Ray fez Tyson esquecer Daichi.

**Tyson:** - Hum, sim é verdade. Estou preocupado. Já fez tanto tempo depois que ela saiu e ainda não disse nada!

**Hilary:** - Eu também estou preocupada. Mas talvez ela ainda não tenha encontrado o Kai. – lembrou Hilary, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

**Tyson:** - Não acredito nisso! Eu vou ligar para ela e assim resolvemos o problema de uma vez!

**Kenny:** - Tyson espera! – mas Tyson não ouviu Kenny e foi a correr para o telefone digitando o número da casa dos Akimoto.

**-x-**

Depois de ter sido "expulsa" da mansão dos Hiwatari, Ling tinha voltado para casa. Naquele momento, estava no seu quarto sentada em frente à secretária, com os braços apoiados por cima desta e a cabeça deitada nos braços. Olhava distraidamente pela janela enquanto que na sua mente voavam as lembranças da sua visita a Kai.

**Ling:** - Porque será que ele ficou tão irritado? Eu só queria saber porque ele...perdeu aquele sorriso...tão bonito...porquê?

Ling aconchegou a cabeça nos braços, mas esse gesto não durou muito pois o barulho do telefone ecoou por toda a casa. Embora naquele momento não quisesse falar com ninguém foi forçada a ir atender o telefone, pois estava sozinha em casa. Desceu as escadas vagarosamente e quando o telefone estava prestes a parar de tocar é que Ling finalmente o atendeu.

**Ling:** - Sim? – a sua voz soou cansada e triste.

:- _Ling, és tu? Daqui é o Tyson._

**Ling:** - Tyson? – Ling surpreendeu-se quando soube que era Tyson, mas ficou contente. – Sim, sou eu.

**Tyson:** - _Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? Pareces preocupada. _– Ling sorriu. Desde que se tinham conhecido Tyson tinha-se demonstrado um bom amigo.

**Ling:** - Eu estou bem Tyson. – tentou.

**Tyson:** - _Ah pois. _– Tyson não ficou muito convencido. Do pouco tempo que conhecia Ling já tinha aprendido como ela se comportava. – _Então, descobriste alguma coisa sobre o Kai?_

**Ling:** - Sim. Ele tem estado estes dias em casa a tratar dos negócios de família. Como ele é o único herdeiro tem que ser ele a tratar disso.

**Tyson:** - _Percebo. E conseguiste falar com ele? Sabes como ele está?_

**Ling:** - Eu fui a casa dele. Ao que parece ele está bem.

**Tyson:** - _E como correu a conversa?_

**Ling:** - Que queres dizer?

**Tyson:** - _Tu sabes muito bem o que quero dizer. Tu não estás bem como dizes. _– Ling surpreendeu-se com a afirmação de Tyson. – _Ling, quer acredites ou não eu já te conheço o suficiente para saber se estás a mentir ou não. Então, como correu?_

**Ling:** - Obrigado Tyson. – Tyson sorriu. – Tens razão, não estou assim muito bem. Pode-se dizer que irritei-o e paguei caro por isso.

**Tyson:** - _Estou a ver. Ei, não ligues ao que ele diz! O Kai é mesmo assim. _– Tyson tentou animar Ling, embora sem sucesso.

**Ling:** - É...acho que tens razão. – conformou-se Ling.

**Tyson:** - _Então até amanhã, certo?_

**Ling:** - Até amanhã Tyson. – despediu-se sorrindo. Colocou o telefone no seu lugar e encostou-se à parede. Olhou distraída para o relógio e alertou-se ao ver as horas. – Estranho...por esta hora a mãe já devia estar em casa. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**-x-**

A noite já estava alta e Miya já tinha saído do hospital à muito tempo. Em vez de ir para casa foi directamente até à sede da BBA falar com o Sr. Dickinson. Desde que Ling lhe tinha contado que iria participar no campeonato do mundo de Beyblade que Miya tinha andado muito nervosa. A verdade é que não percebia o motivo daquilo estar a acontecer. Queria saber toda a verdade e só o Sr. Dickinson lhe podia contar.

Por aquela altura a verdade já estava toda despejada. Na secretária do Sr. Dickinson podia ver-se o dossier que tinha recebido horas atrás aberto. Naquele momento, Miya estava nervosa e discutia com o Sr. Dickinson exigindo explicações e fazendo de tudo para ele mudar de ideias, embora sem sucesso.

**Miya:** - Stanley, explica-me de uma vez porque o fizeste!

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Miya, eu já te disse! Eu não tive escolha! Por mais que eu quisesse manter a Ling fora disto não pude fazer outra coisa.

**Miya:** - Mas Stanley, tu prometeste-me que nunca irias inscrever a Ling em nenhum tipo de campeonato e agora ela vai participar num ainda por cima de Beyblade!

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Eu sei...mas Miya eu fui ameaçado! Eu não tive escolha a não ser colaborar.

**Miya:** - Stanley! É da minha filha que estamos a falar! – Miya já estava a ficar em pânico. A ideia de ter a sua filha em perigo era o que mais a assustava.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Miya, ele já matou um homem! Eu não posso fazer nada. – as palavras do Sr. Dickinson e a sua expressão séria fizeram Miya conformar-se.

Os dois já se conheciam à anos e isso facilitava o entendimento entre os dois. Além disso, ambos conheciam bem o assunto e a pessoa sobre quem estavam a discutir.

**Miya:** - Mas...a minha filha... – lágrimas formaram-se no olhos lilases da mulher. O Sr. Dickinson pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Miya na esperança de confortar a amiga.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Miya...não podes desesperar agora.

**Miya:** - Tu sabes tão bem como eu qual a sua forma de agir. E ainda por cima ele contratou aquele grupo de rapazes para magoar a minha filha! Como é que ele é capaz?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Tens que te acalmar. Lembra-te que a Ling vai estar protegida. E além disso ela sabe cuidar bem de si.

**Miya:** - Sim, é verdade. Só espero que corra tudo bem. A minha filha é muita nova para sofrer.

**Sr. Dickinson:** – Perdoa-me. Se alguma coisa lhe acontecer eu nunca me vou perdoar.

**Miya:** - Não digas isso Stanley! Se acontecer alguma coisa a culpa é única e exclusivamente dele.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Obrigado.

**Miya:** - Agora só nos resta esperar que corra tudo pelo melhor.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Xia:** Snif...i.i eu quero uma mãe destas, snif!

**Dimitri:** - Huh, Taichou, já estamos no ar! ¬¬

**Xia:** Huh? – viro-me para o público. – Ah sim! n.n'' Olá a todos! Sejam todos bem-vindos à 4ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! – o público aplaude fervorosamente. Bem, vocês provavelmente devem estar ansiosos por saber que anime eu escolhi para o Cantinho de hoje, mas feliz ou infelizmente para vocês hoje não temos convidados especiais.

**Dimitri:** - Ei! ò.ó

**Xia:** Ah, pois. n.n'' Se não perceberam a dica do meu loirinho eu passo a explicar. O convidado de hoje é nem mais nem menos que o nosso locutor, Dimitri Disniov! – o público aplaude o loiro.

**Dimitri:** - Obrigado, obrigado! Eu sei que sou o melhor, obrigado! – diz acenando para o público convencido.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Hrm, hrm. – ele pára de imediato. – Bom, vou passar a explicar o porquê disto. É que por enquanto não tenho ideias para convidados. E também porque quero dar lugar às minhas personagens. Elas podem ter aparecido só uma vez, mas elas têm todas a sua história e as suas diferenças. Vocês já devem estar a conhecer um pouco do Dimitri, mas mesmo assim não conhecem este loirinho como eu! XD E de agora em diante quem vai aparecer no cantinho serão os membros dos The Demons e das Night Girls. E provavelmente a Miya, mãe da Ling também virá ao Cantinho, visto que foi criação minha.

**Dimitri:** - Taichou, com essas criações todas até parece que és inteligente.

**Xia:** ¬¬x Urusein...

**Dimitri:** - n.n'''

**Xia:** E vamos então dar início ao Cantinho de hoje! O nosso convidado chama-se Dimitri Disniov, tem 16 anos e faz parte dos The Demons. É de nacionalidade russa, tem cabelo loiro, olhos azuis, pele clara e é um pouco baixo para a sua idade. Do seu passado não se sabe grande coisa, apenas que fugiu de casa aos 10 anos junto com os seus amigos, com quem agora forma os The Demons.

**Dimitri:** - É isso mesmo! E preparem-se, porque este ano os campeões serão os The Demons e não o cabeçudo do Tyson!

**Tyson:** - EI! ò.ó

**Dimitri:** - Baza daqui cabeçudo. – dá-lhe um empurrão fazendo o Tyson ir de voo até ao jogo de playstation Tekken 5.

_No jogo Tekken 5..._

**Jin:** - Yah! – dá um soco no velho de cabeça de asa.

**Heihachi **(velho cabeça de asa): - x.x Auch! O meu cérebro!

**Cérebro **(caído nas mãos do velho): - i.i Put me in the frizer!

**Tyson:** - IAUUUUUUUUUUUUU! CUIDADO AÍ EM BAIXO! – e cai estatelado no meio dos dois.

**Jin:** - Ora, ora o que temos aqui? – pergunta maliciosamente.

**Heihachi:** - Hum, não tenho a certeza...parece um saco de pancada. O que achas Jin?

**Tyson:** - EI! Eu não sou nenhum saco de pancada! Eu sou o tri-campeão do mundo de... – mas engole em seco ao ver os dois aproximarem-se ameaçadoramente. -...Beyblade. Huh, olá! n.n''

**Jin:** - E parece que fala. Então, pronto para morrer?

**Tyson:** - Glup! SOCORROOOOO! MÃEZINHAAAAAAAAAA!

_De volta ao estúdio..._

**Dimitri:** - E agora está na hora de falar do meu poderosíssimo beyblade, certo Taichou?

**Xia:** Nem pensar! Os segredos do teu beyblade só serão revelados no campeonato, ouviste loirinho?

**Dimitri:** - EI! Não me chames loirinho! Mas pronto. Eu aceito. u.u

**Xia:** Óptimo! Agora se não te importas, o resumo do capítulo se faz favor.

**Dimitri:** - Certo. No capítulo de hoje a Ling foi à procura do Kai, pois tal como os outros ela estava preocupada. Ela deve ser idiota. Mas quem é que tem a paciência de ir à procura daquele chato?

**Xia:** Dimitri... – dou-lhe um olhar furioso fazendo-o voltar ao assunto principal.

**Dimitri:** - Pois, ela vai até casa dele e tenta falar com ele, mas as coisas não correm pelo melhor. Depois volta para casa e recebe uma chamada do cabeçudo dizendo-lhe o que se tinha passado sem entrar em muitos pormenores. À noite a Miya, a mãe da Ling para quem ainda não sabe...

**Xia:** ¬¬...

**Dimitri:** -...vai falar com o Sr. Dickinson sobre a entrada da sua _filha querida_... – diz estas palavras ironicamente. -...no campeonato do mundo. E acho que está tudo.

**Xia:** Sim, está tudo. Mesmo tendo os teus comentários idiotas, está tudo. u.u Agora vamos ver como isto tudo se vai desenrolar no capítulo 6.

**Dimitri:** (saltando por cima de mim) – E o que acham que vai acontecer? Acham que o Kai vai continuar a ser um chato? Irá a Ling perceber que não passa de um bebé mimado? Será que a mãe da Ling vai continuar a ser boazinha? Irá o Tyson conseguir voltar inteiro do jogo Tekken 5 depois de ter levado molho do Jin e do velho cabeça de asa? Não percam no próximo capítulo _Despedida. _Agora só me resta pedir em nome da nossa escritora/apresentadora que mandem reviews. Até para a semana pessoal! – as luzes desligam-se terminando o programa. – Por falar naquela maluca, onde é que anda a Xia? Bem, provavelmente foi salvar o Tyson. Sinceramente não a percebo. Como pode ela gostar daquele cabeçudo? Raparigas...u.ú

**Xia** (feita num 8): x.x A vida não é justa...


	6. Despedida

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior: **Após saberem que Voltaire tinha morrido ficaram todos preocupados com Kai, pois este não reagiu muito bem à notícia e nunca mais tinha dado notícias. Ling decidiu ir à procura dele, conseguindo a sua morada graças ao Sr. Dickinson. A princípio estava a correr tudo bem, mas quando Ling começa a fazer perguntas que não devia Kai irrita-se e "expulsa" indirectamente Ling de sua casa. Tyson, preocupado, telefona a Ling e esta conta-lhe o que se passou. Miya decide ir falar com o Sr. Dickinson sobre a participação de Ling no campeonato e não fica muito satisfeita com o que o Sr. Dickinson lhe diz._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Despedida**

Após uma noite de chuva intensa a manhã escura finalmente se levantou. Ao abrir os olhos, Ling voltou a fechá-los devido à claridade que entrava pela janela. Levantou-se, arranjou-se e desceu até à cozinha como fazia todas as manhãs. Quando entrou na cozinha Miya já lá estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

**Ling:** - Bom-dia mãe. – cumprimentou naturalmente, embora a sua voz soasse triste.

**Miya:** - Bom-dia querida.

**Ling:** - A mãe hoje levantou-se cedo. – Ling estranhou o facto da mãe já estar de pé. Normalmente é sempre ela que acorda primeiro.

**Miya:** - É, não consegui dormir. – disse um pouco sem jeito.

A verdade é que não tinha conseguido dormir após a conversa que tinha tido com o Sr. Dickinson. Miya virou-se para trás de modo a ver a filha. Ling estava debruçada sobre a mesa, absorvida em pensamentos. Observou a sua filha atentamente. Cada vez que se lembrava daquela conversa, desesperava. Não queria perder a sua filha.

**Miya:** "_E se acontecesse alguma coisa à Ling? Eu acho que não iria aguentar. Quando perdi o Tsushi desabei e só consegui recompor-me pela nossa filha. Agora corro o risco de a perder só porque o Boris a quer usar para me castigar, por algo de que não tive a culpa." _– lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos cansados de Miya.

Quando esta viu a filha prestes a sair da cozinha correu para ela abraçando-a enquanto chorava desoladamente.

**Ling:** - Mãe, o que se passa? Porque está a chorar? – Ling assustou-se ao ver a mãe naquele estado.

**Miya:** - Eu não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça, prometo.

**Ling:** - Mas porquê isso agora mãe? O que se passa? – Ling espantou-se, não percebia o que se passava.

Miya passou a mão pela cabeça da filha e largou-a, ficando a olhar para ela com um sorriso e os olhos ainda molhados.

**Miya:** - Não é nada querida. Não te preocupes.

**Ling:** - Mas mãe... – Ling não pôde continuar pois a sua fala foi cortada por Miya.

**Miya:** - Tu sim pareces abatida. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Do modo que Miya fez a pergunta Ling percebeu que era inútil negar. Fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e sentou-se na mesa com a mãe à sua frente.

**Ling:** - Mãe...?

**Miya:** - Sim?

**Ling:** - É errado querer ajudar alguém com quem nos preocupamos? – perguntou insegura e sem encarar a mãe.

**Miya:** - Não. Mas depende se essa pessoa quer realmente a tua ajuda ou não. Pediram a tua ajuda?

**Ling:** - Não propriamente.

**Miya:** - Percebo. E essa pessoa que querias ajudar...é importante para ti? – Miya tinha percebido que Ling não estava só preocupada, havia algo mais e tinha a certeza do que era. Sempre tinha brincado com a filha sobre esse assunto, mas ao que parecia desta vez era a sério.

**Ling:** - Eu...não tenho a certeza. – Ling continuava sem encarar a mãe.

**Miya:** - Vá, não fiques assim. Rapazes são mesmo assim! – disse sorrindo e piscando o olho à filha. Esta levantou logo a cabeça e corou de imediato ao ver a expressão da mãe.

**Ling:** - Mãe! – Miya apenas sorriu e Ling retribuiu o sorriso ainda um pouco corada.

**-x-**

**Tyson:** - O quê? Já amanhã? – surpreendeu-se Tyson, levantando-se de imediato. Tinha acabado de saber que Ray e Max se iam embora no dia seguinte para se prepararem para o campeonato.

**Max:** - Mas Tyson, nós já te tínhamos avisado.

**Tyson:** - A sério? Devo-me ter esquecido. – disse esfregando a cabeça sem jeito.

**Kenny:** - Pois, deve ter sido isso. – concordou, com uma gota.

**Hilary:** - Achas mesmo? Se calhar nem sequer ouviu. – disse muito calma, mas com esperança de irritar Tyson.

**Daichi:** - É o mais provável. – Daichi entrou no jogo, pois irritar Tyson era um dos seus passatempos favoritos.

**Tyson:** - Ninguém vos perguntou nada! – gritou furioso.

- Olá pessoal! – a voz alegre de Ling foi ouvida no dojo.

**Ray:** - É a Ling.

**Ling:** - Bom-dia a todos! – cumprimentou, sorrindo.

**Tyson:** - Estás muito bem-disposta!

**Ling:** - É, hoje acordei assim Tyson.

A troca de olhares entre os dois era indecifrável para os restantes, o que provocou alguns ciúmes em Hilary.

**Hilary:** - Fico contente que estejas bem-disposta, mas o ambiente aqui hoje não é só boas notícias. – disse um pouco seca.

**Ling:** - Que queres dizer Hilary?

**Kenny:** - É que amanhã o Max e o Ray vão-se embora. – explicou calmamente.

**Ling:** - Amanhã? Mas porquê? – perguntou um pouco surpresa e sentando-se junto de Tyson, que estava novamente sentado.

**Ray:** - Sabes, é que o campeonato está quase a começar e temos que voltar para as nossas equipas para nos prepararmos.

**Ling:** - Percebo. Mas porquê já amanhã?

**Max:** - Ling, caso ainda não tenhas dado conta o campeonato começa dentro de uma semana.

**Ling:** - Já? – devido a todas as coisas que se passaram Ling tinha perdido conta do tempo e surpreendeu-se ao saber que o campeonato estava perto.

**Daichi:** - Não sabias? – Daichi olhou curioso para Ling. – E eu que pensava que o Tyson é que era o mais distraído. – Tyson lançou um olhar furioso a Daichi devido ao comentário, mas não disse nada.

**Ling:** - Huh bem, eu também sou um pouco distraída às vezes Daichi. – desculpou-se com uma gota.

**Tyson:** - E a que horas é o vosso voo? – perguntou sério fazendo o assunto anterior ser esquecido.

**Max:** - Pelo que sei, o meu voo parte antes que o do Ray.

**Ray:** - Pois é. O do Max parte às 14.30 e o meu parte uma hora depois.

**Tyson:** - Hum, nesse caso nós vamos levar-vos ao aeroporto, não é pessoal?

**Daichi:** - Sim, isso mesmo! – concordou animado. Embora estivesse com o braço ligado e sem poder jogar beyblade não tinha perdido a sua habitual alegria.

**Ray:** - Obrigado. – agradeceu sorrindo amavelmente.

**Hilary:** - Não têm nada que agradecer. É o mínimo que podemos fazer.

**Kenny:** - E além disso, nós vamos voltar a encontrar-nos todos no campeonato, por isso vai ser apenas uma despedida temporária.

**Tyson:** - Exacto! E quando o campeonato começar eu e a minha parceira vamos arrasar, não é Ling? – perguntou eufórico levantando-se.

**Ling:** - Sim, isso mesmo Tyson! Nós vamos arrasar! – concordou imitando Tyson.

Os outros ficaram a olhar para eles com uma gota. Por mais que fossem diferentes, no fundo Ling e Tyson tinham certas parecenças e isso, de certo modo, assustava os colegas.

**-x-**

_Aeroporto de Tóquio, 14:15_

**Sr. Tate:** - Cuida-te filho. – disse o homem de cabelo castanho, abraçando o filho.

**Max:** - Não se preocupe pai. – sorriu o rapaz de cabelo loiro.

**Sr. Tate:** - Dá um beijinho à tua mãe por mim.

**Max:** - Claro, vou dar. – disse novamente sorrindo para o pai para ele descansar.

Naquele momento encontravam-se todos no aeroporto de Tóquio. Tal como prometido foram despedir-se de Max e Ray, antes de partirem para os seus países de origem.

"_Passageiros do voo 21, com destino a Nova Iorque é favor dirigirem-se ao portão B. Quinze minutos para a descolagem."_

**Max:** - Bem, é o meu voo! – disse animado.

**Tyson:** - Ei Max! Espero que nos voltemos a ver depressa.

**Max:** - Sim, não te preocupes Tyson.

**Daichi:** - Lembra-te Max! Se ficares enjoado a culpa é das hospedeiras! – disse muito sério. Tyson tentou conter o riso, pois essa tinha sido uma mentira que tinha inventado para justificar as más disposições de Daichi quando este andava de avião.

**Hilary:** - Ah pois... – Hilary olhou para Daichi com uma gota. – Espero que tenhas uma boa viagem Max. – continuou, mudando completamente de humor e sorrindo para Max. Este retribuiu o sorriso.

**Sr. Tate:** - Não te esqueceste de nada? Está tudo em ordem?

**Max:** - Sim pai, estou pronto para embarcar.

**Kenny:** - Estranho... – naquele momento Kenny repara que Ling ainda não tinha chegado.

**Ray:** - O que se passa Kenny?

**Kenny:** - É que estava a lembrar-me que a Ling ainda não chegou. É estranho...ela disse que vinha.

**Tyson:** - É verdade...o que terá acontecido?

"_Passageiros do voo 21, com destino a Nova Iorque é favor dirigirem-se ao portão B. Dez minutos para a descolagem."_

**Max:** - Bem, eu gostava de me despedir dela, mas tenho que ir. Adeus pessoal! – quando Max estava prestes a ir-se embora ouve alguém chamar por ele.

- Max!

Todos viraram-se para trás para verem a quem pertencia a voz. O que todos viram foi nem mais, nem menos que Ling a correr em direcção a eles.

**Tyson:** - Ling! – Tyson sorriu ao ver que era a sua companheira que se aproximava. – Então, porquê a demora? – perguntou quando esta já estava junto deles.

**Ling:** - Ufa! Cheguei a tempo! – a rapariga arfava continuamente devido à correria. – Desculpem a demora, mas é que estive a fazer uma coisa. – Ling avançou até Max e entregou-lhe uma pequena caixa cor-de-vinho. – Toma. Espero que faças uma boa viagem Max. – disse sorrindo docemente para o rapaz.

Max olhava surpreso para Ling. Pegou na caixa e ficou a olhar para ela durante uns segundos. Já tinha pensado tanta coisa má em relação a Ling e agora ela dava-lhe um presente. Naquele momento, teve total certeza que podia confiar por completo nela, que ela não passava de uma menina doce, simpática e ingénua tal como parecia.

**Max:** - Obrigado. – agradeceu esboçando um largo sorriso.

**Ling:** - De nada. Ah! Também tenho para ti, Ray. – Ling entregou a caixa a Ray, que partilhou do mesmo pensamento que Max.

**Ray:** - Muito obrigado. – agradeceu sorrindo.

**Daichi:** - Ei Ling! – Daichi aproximou-se de Ling curioso.

**Ling:** - O que foi Daichi?

**Daichi:** - Diz-me, o que têm essas caixinhas?

**Ling:** - Ah, as caixas! Têm uns bolos que eu fiz. – respondeu sorrindo e sem saber o que lhe esperava.

**Tyson/Daichi:** - Bolos? – os dois olharam curiosos para a rapariga.

**Ling:** - Sim porquê? – perguntou olhando inocentemente para os colegas.

**Tyson:** - E não fizeste para nós? – perguntou Tyson, com cara de cachorro abandonado.

**Ling:** - Para vocês? – perguntou, incrédula.

**Daichi:** - Sim, nós somos teus companheiros de equipa e além disso nós queremos provar os teus bolos. – disse com a mesma expressão de Tyson.

**Ling:** - A sério? Pois é pena sabem, é que eu não fiz mais bolos senão aqueles. – disse com uma gota ao ver a cara dos colegas.

"_Passageiros do voo 21, com destino a Nova Iorque é favor dirigirem-se ao portão B. Cinco minutos para a descolagem."_

**Max:** - Está na hora! – disse alegremente.

Após se despedir novamente do pai e dos colegas, Max foi-se embora virando-se uma última vez para trás acenando para os colegas, que gritavam o seu nome continuamente.

**Ray:** - Bom, agora só falto eu.

**Tyson:** - É...e quando te fores embora o campeonato vai ficar cada vez mais perto.

**Ray:** - É verdade. Tyson?

**Tyson:** - Sim? – Tyson olhou curioso para Ray.

**Ray:** - Promete-me que este ano a final vai ser decidida entre nós os dois!

**Tyson:** - Ray? – Tyson olhou um pouco surpreso para Ray, mas logo se animou ao ver a expressão alegre e decidida do amigo. – Hum, claro! Vou fazer de tudo para chegar à final e espero encontrar-te lá, Ray! – continuou no seu tom animado de sempre.

**Ray:** - Claro, não te preocupes! – concordou também animado.

A partir daquele momento começaram todos a especular sobre o campeonato. Estratégias mirabolantes vindas da mente inocente e criativa de Daichi, junto com a imaginação de Tyson e com um pouco da descoberta do dia, a mente ingénua de Ling. Estavam todos a divertirem-se quando se ouve por todo o aeroporto o aviso que o voo com destino a Hong Kong estava pronto para partir.

Acompanharam Ray até ao portão e as despedidas foram um pouco mais difíceis que antes. Após verem o avião desaparecer no horizonte, os novos BBA Revolution saíram do aeroporto em direcção à casa do Tyson. Como o aeroporto não ficava muito longe do dojo dispensaram a boleia do Sr. Tate e decidiram ir a pé. Enquanto caminhavam estavam todos um pouco nostálgicos com a partida de Max e Ray. Até mesmo Ling que, embora não os conhecesse à muito tempo, tinha vivido aqueles últimos dias com eles muito intensamente. Quando chegaram ao dojo o ambiente não mudou muito e, como se estava a tornar um ambiente um pouco pesado, Ling decidiu agir.

**Ling:** - Ei malta! – todos olharam para ela – Por acaso vocês sabem porque é que um gato aterra sempre de pé? – ficaram todos a olhar espantados para ela, que se sentiu automaticamente arrependida das suas palvras.

**Tyson:** - A que propósito vem isso agora, Ling? – perguntou o rapaz ainda chocado com o que a colega tinha dito.

**Ling:** - Ah sabem, é que lembrei-me disso agora que vi um gato ali, que por acaso já se foi embora, e como sempre tive curiosidade...

Ling tentava desculpar-se, sem jeito. Sentia-se mais idiota que nunca e parecia não haver reacção por parte dos companheiros, o que a fazia sentir-se pior.

**Kenny:** - Hum, acho que isso tem a ver com a anatomia do animal. – disse Kenny, ajeitando os óculos, e sendo o primeiro a reagir depois daquela pergunta inesperada de Ling.

**Ling:** - Ah sim, deve ser isso Kenny. – concordou com uma gota.

**Daichi:** - Nada disso! Aposto que isso tem a ver com o facto de os gatos antigamente serem capazes de saltar quilómetros e aterrarem sempre de pé. Mas à medida que os tempos foram evoluindo foram perdendo a capacidade de saltar, mas ficaram sempre com a capacidade de aterrar em pé! – disse Daichi, muito convencido das suas palavras, e acabando de falar numa pose vitoriosa.

**Hilary:** - Como? – Hilary olhava furiosa para Daichi. – Mas como é que podes dizer tanta asneira junta? – continuou, começando a abanar Daichi pelo pescoço.

Kenny correu para tentar separá-las e Ling ria com o que se passava. Tyson olhava para Ling continuamente. Tinha percebido que aquilo tudo tinha sido uma ideia de Ling para animá-los. Ling notou que estava a ser observada e olhou para Tyson que lhe sorriu, fazendo-a corar um pouco e Hilary roer-se de ciúmes.

**Tyson:** - Sabem uma coisa? – a pergunta fez todos voltarem a sua atenção para Tyson. – Hoje era o dia em que todos nós nos separávamos.

**Kenny:** - Tens razão.

**Tyson:** - Tínhamos planeado ir todos até ao aeroporto e ficaríamos todos juntos até o último avião partir. Mas o destino pregou-nos uma partida e um de nós foi-se embora mais cedo. – disse Tyson um pouco triste.

**Hilary:** - É verdade. Lembro-me que nesse dia estávamos todos juntos aqui e foi, de certeza, o melhor dia que passámos juntos nesses meses todos.

**Daichi:** - Pois é. Até o Kai parecia estar bem-disposto. – lembrou Daichi. Ao ouvir o nome do Kai, Ling prestou uma maior atenção à conversa.

**Tyson:** - É...e só de pensar que por esta altura ele deve estar no aeroporto, prestes a partir.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o coração de Ling disparou. Na sua mente, começaram a trespassar as lembranças da última vez que tinha estado com Kai e de como as coisas tinha corrido mal. Num acto involuntário levantou-se e olhou directamente para Tyson, que a fitou um pouco perturbado.

**Ling:** - Tyson, o que foi que disseste? – perguntou num tom sério e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

**Tyson:** - Eu disse que o Kai, por esta altura, deve estar no aeroporto prestes a partir no avião para Moscovo.

**Ling: **- Então...ele também se vai embora hoje...? – perguntou já com uma tristeza apoderando-se de si.

**Tyson:** - Sim. Pelo que ele nos disse o voo dele era hoje, por volta das seis da tarde e por isso... – mas Tyson não teve tempo de acabar, pois Ling já tinha cruzado a saída de sua casa.

**Daichi:** - Mas o que foi que lhe deu para ela sair assim tão de repente? – perguntou Daichi um pouco confuso e ainda com os olhos presos na entrada do dojo.

**Kenny:** - Deve ser algo importante para ela sair assim tão à pressa.

Tyson sorriu sobre as palavras de Kenny. Sabia exactamente o que se passava e, embora quisesse falar com Ling sobre o assunto, achava que talvez ainda não fosse a altura certa para tal. Hilary olhava para Tyson enquanto este sorria. Por algum motivo, o afecto que ele tinha por Ling transtornava-a. A verdade é que estava apaixonada por Tyson, mas nunca tinha tido coragem para lhe contar e também não se importava muito pois não havia rivalidade. Mas ao que parecia aquela novata estava a conseguir ganhar um enorme carinho de Tyson, que ela também retribuía. Desta forma, Hilary talvez tivesse uma razão para se começar a preocupar.

**-x-**

**Ling:** - _"Não percebo. Porque é que eu estou tão preocupada em falar com ele? Porque é que eu sinto que tenho de me despedir dele? Não foi ele que me correu de sua casa e nem me deu uma oportunidade para me justificar pelo que fiz? Não percebo este motivo, este sentimento, mas sei que tenho de ir falar com ele. Sim, tenho que lhe pedir desculpa, desejar-lhe boa viagem...vê-lo uma última vez antes do campeonato."_

Ling corria a toda a velocidade até ao aeroporto de Tóquio. Tinha medo de não conseguir chegar a tempo de ver Kai, de falar com ele, de lhe pedir desculpa. As suas pernas já estavam a ficar fracas, mas Ling não parou. Correu o mais rápido que pôde. Quando se aproximava do aeroporto, viu um avião descolar e sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar que aquele poderia ser o avião de Kai.

Assim que entrou no aeroporto não havia muito movimento. Novamente, sentiu um aperto no coração. Afinal aquela correria não tinha valido a pena. Lágrimas formaram-se nos seus olhos e quando estava prestes a sair do aeroporto, derrotada, ouve algo.

"_Passageiros do voo 25, com destino a Moscovo é favor dirigirem-se ao portão A. Vinte minutos para a descolagem."_

Ao ouvir que o voo para Moscovo ainda não tinha partido encheu-se de alegria e pensou que talvez ainda estivesse a tempo. Ainda cansada, correu na tentativa de encontrar o portão A, mas por mais que se esforçasse, por mais que tentasse, por mais que corresse não havia sinal do portão. Quinze minutos, dez minutos, oito minutos...o tempo passava a correr e Ling sentia as suas últimas esperanças desaparecerem quando vê um grupo de pessoas dirigirem-se até uma porta que dizia em cima, num letreiro "Portão A".

Os olhos de Ling encheram-se de brilho e novamente ela teve esperança que talvez pudesse vê-lo. Os seus olhos buscavam alguém de cabelos bicolor, com um enorme lenço de duas pontas, mas ao que parecia não havia ninguém com aquelas características. Sentia-se uma idiota por ter pensado que alguma vez poderia encontrar Kai naquele curto espaço de tempo. Olhou novamente para o portão e foi quando viu alguém conhecido prestes a entrar. Era um rapaz mais alto que ela, vestia umas calças-de-ganga escuras, um casaco também escuro e carregava uma espécie de mala de viagem. Mas o que mais se destacava naquele rapaz era a cor do cabelo: cinzento e azul-escuro.

**Ling:** - _"Ainda não acredito que seja ele... ele está tão... diferente! Mas mesmo assim..."_ – Ling sorriu e sentiu-se um pouco embaraçada com os próprios pensamentos. – Kai! – Ling gritou o mais alto que pôde, de modo a Kai poder ouvi-la.

Quando o viu a virar-se para si, Ling correu até ele parando somente quando o alcançou e baixando-se para recuperar o fôlego. Kai olhava para a jovem, incrédulo. Não percebia como é que ela podia estar ali ou porque estaria ali. Soava-lhe unicamente estranho.

**Kai:** - Ling...? – ao ouvir o seu nome, a jovem levantou a cabeça para encarar o rapaz.

**Ling:** - Olá Kai. – respondeu-lhe, com o seu doce sorriso de sempre.

**Kai:** - O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou no seu tom frio.

**Ling:** - Eu? Huh bem... eu... – Ling corou ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Nem ela própria percebia muito bem porque estava ali, mas não podia dizer-lhe a verdade que tinha em mente. – Eu vim desejar-te boa viagem. – o rapaz surpreendeu-se ao ouvir aquilo. – E também... vim pedir-te desculpa! – Ling baixou-se, pedindo-lhe desculpas formalmente. Kai olhava para ela ainda mais incrédulo e surpreendido que antes, mas não disse nada. – Vim pedir-te desculpa por aquilo que aconteceu no outro dia. Eu não devia ter-me metido em assuntos que não têm nada a ver comigo. Devia ter compreendido que não querias falar sobre nada daquilo, por favor Kai, perdoa-me! – pelo tom de voz dela, Kai podia jurar que ela lhe estava a implorar por perdão.

**Kai:** - Não te preocupes, eu não fiquei chateado. – disse de lado olhando de canto para a jovem. Esta endireitou-se e olhou um pouco surpresa para Kai. Se ele não estivesse de lado, talvez ela tivesse visto o pequeno sorriso que se tinha formado nos lábios do rapaz.

"_Passageiros do voo 25, com destino a Moscovo é favor dirigirem-se ao portão A. Cinco minutos para a descolagem."_

**Kai:** - Tenho de ir. – e começou a caminhar em direcção ao portão.

**Ling:** - Kai! – o rapaz virou-se para trás para encará-la, o que a fez corar um pouco. – Boa-viagem. – disse com um sorriso tímido.

Kai apenas olhava para ela friamente, embora por dentro não estivesse chateado. Até estava contente por ter recebido aquela visita inesperada. Deu as costas a Ling e, antes de entrar no portão, disse algo que iria ficar na cabeça da jovem até eles se voltarem a ver.

**Kai:** - Vemo-nos no campeonato. – e entrou no portão.

Ling sorriu e foi até às janelas do aeroporto para ver o avião partir. A noite já estava alta e Ling lembrou-se que estava uma noite igual àquela em que eles tinham combatido. Várias memórias foram passando na sua mente enquanto ela via o avião descolar. Ao vê-lo desaparecer no meio do escuro, respondeu para si mesma aquilo que deveria ter dito a Kai enquanto podia.

**Ling:** - Sim... vemo-nos no campeonato.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Miúda estúpida ¬¬...

**Câmara-men:** - Desculpe Sr. Disniov, mas já estamos no ar. – sussurrou o homem chamando a atenção do loirinho.

**Dimitri:** - O.O Ai sim? Então nesse caso... – Dimitri passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros estilo aqueles engatatões de primeira dos filmes e deu um sorriso Pepsodent passando a olhar com estilo para as câmaras. – Olá leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores! Sejam todos bem-vindos à 5ª edição do vosso programa de entretenimento via fic favorito, o Cantinho da Xia! E agora convosco a nossa apresentadora, Xia!

**Xia:** Olá a todos pessoal! Então, todos bem-dispostos? Espero que sim. Bem, tal como disse no Cantinho anterior não vamos ter aqui personagens de anime (por enquanto), mas sim as minhas personagens. O nosso convidado de hoje é um membro dos The Demons e ele é... – mas não pude continuar, porque fui brutalmente interrompida pelo loirinho.

**Dimitri:** - Wow! The Demons RULLS! – gritou ele lá da cabine do locutor enquanto saltava em cima da cadeira e fazia poses estúpidas estilo Don Kanon'Jin. (Bleach)

**Xia:** ¬¬...bem, como eu estava a dizer antes de ser brutalmente interrompida o nosso convidado de hoje faz parte dos The Demons e ele é o Nicolau! – o público aplaude com entusiasmo enquanto Nicolau entra com cara de quem acabou de ser arrancado da cama. – Bem, então Nicolau, estás bem? – pergunto temendo a resposta.

**Nicolau:** - Se estou aqui contigo é óbvio que não estou bem. – respondeu sem olhar para mim e sentando-se no belo sofá preto de cabedal que estava ao lado da minha secretária. (não me digam que pensavam que os desgraçados dos meus convidados/obrigados ficavam de pé!)

**Xia:** ¬¬' Pois, calculei que dissesses algo parecido. Bom, mas passando à frente vamos falar um pouco sobre o Nicolau. O seu nome completo é Nicolau Tchinierova e tem 17 anos. Tem o cabelo castanho-claro que lhe fica um pouco abaixo dos ombros usando-o sempre num rabo-de-cavalo. Tem os olhos também castanhos e é o mais alto do grupo. No lado esquerdo da face tem uma cicatriz da qual a sua origem será revelada mais para o fim da fic. Sobre o seu passado também não se sabe muito. Apenas se sabe que concordou em fugir de casa com os actuais amigos aos 10 anos devido a ter perdido um combate com Alexander.

**Nicolau:** - Tinhas de falar da humilhação que passei com esse palhaço? – disse, fuzilando-me com o olhar. - Graças a ele ganhei (ouve-se o barulho de um camião) e se ele não tivesse feito (ouve-se o barulho de obras na estrada) eu agora não parecia um velho e as miúdas não fugiriam de mim! Ei! Porque é que não censuraste essa parte?

**Xia:** Não olhes para mim. Quem trata das censuras é o loirinho. – aponto para a cabine do locutor.

**Nicolau:** - Dimitri, seu desgraçado! – Nicolau levantou-se enquanto os seus olhos ardiam de raiva.

**Dimitri:** - O que foi? Não podia ouvir-te falar mal do Alexander e simplesmente ficar parado! – disse convencido.

**Nicolau:** - Ora seu! Como é que te atreves a revelar o meu ponto fraco? Seu lambe-botas de uma figa!

**Dimitri:** - Lambe-botas é a tua avó! – disse saltando para cima de Nicolau, apontando-lhe a pistola à cabeça. (não me digam também que já se tinham esquecido que ele tinha uma pistola!)

**Nicolau:** - EI! Não fales mal da minha avó! Ela era uma santa de mulher! i.i

**Dimitri:** - Ah pois. Se considerarmos santa à maior coscuvilheira de toda a Rússia e à maior subornadora do padeiro que já existiu!

**Nicolau:** - EI! Ninguém fala assim da minha avó!

**Dimitri:** - Não estás em condições para ripostar Nico! – disse com o seu sorriso sádico pondo a pistola encostada à testa dele.

**Xia:** Ei, ei, ei! Rapazes vamos lá a ter calma! Isto aqui não é nenhum policial! Dimitri, se não te importas, voltavas para a tua cabine que eu preciso do Nico – recebo um olhar mortífero por parte do Nico. – Digo, Nicolau! Sim, eu preciso que o Nicolau me faça o resumo do capítulo. Vivo de preferência. – digo lançando um olhar reprovador ao loiro.

**Dimitri:** - Pff! Como queiras Taichou. – e afasta-se do Nico. – Nicolau, vemo-nos lá fora. – disse girando a pistola na mão.

**Xia:** Bom, depois deste episódio dramático será que podemos continuar?

**Público:** - Não! Queremos briga! BRIGA! BRIGA!

**Xia:** O.O Desde quando vocês são autónomos?

**Ichigo:** - Desde que nós fazemos parte do público! – disse o laranjinha levantando-se e apontando-me a zanpakutou.

**Xia:** O QUÊ? Nós quem?

**Pessoal já convidado:** - NÓS! ò.ó

**Xia:** o.o' Ai mãe...isto pede por medidas drásticas! Kai, Tala! Tirem-me estes intrusos daqui! – os dois lindinhos aparecem do nada e começam a ir atrás do pessoal já convidado.

**Kai:** - Tala, diz-me lá outra vez. Porque estamos a fazer isto?

**Tala:** - Não sei...talvez por causa DAQUILO! – berra apontando para mim que acenava para eles com várias fotos incriminadoras de como eles "se dão".

**Kai:** - ¬¬' Ah, pois.

**Xia:** Bem, agora que o problema está resolvido podemos então dar início ao nosso resumo de hoje. Nicolau, se não te importas vamos começar.

**Nicolau:** - Nem que me paguem o dinheiro todo do Euro Milhões!

**Xia:** ¬¬ Eu não acredito nisto...DIMITRI! – o loiro aparece que nem um foguetão apontando de imediato a pistola à cabeça do Nico.

**Dimitri: **- Sim, Taichou?

**Xia:** É por isso que te adoro. Bom Nicolau, agora toca a fazer o resumo. – digo entregando-lhe uma folha de papel com o resumo lá escrito.

**Nicolau:** - Como se eu tivesse escolha. – disse olhando de canto para Dimitri. - Bom, deixa cá ver. – começa a ler os meus gatafunhos. – Olha lá, tens a certeza que isto aqui é português? – pergunta apontando-me o papel.

**Xia:** ò.ó Cala a boca e lê!

**Nicolau:** - Foi só uma pergunta. u.u No capítulo de hoje a Miya tem uma conversa com a filha um pouco estranha se querem saber a minha opinião.

**Xia:** Mas ninguém pediu a tua opinião. ¬¬

**Dimitri:** - Nico, Nico, se não fazes o que a Taichou te diz, ESTÁS FEITO! Ò.Ó

**Nicolau** – Glup! o.o' – volta a olhar para o papel. - O dia do Max e do Ray embarcarem finalmente chega e desta forma o campeonato fica mais perto. Quando os novos BBA Revolution estão no dojo durante uma conversa Ling descobre que Kai também está de partida naquele dia e decide ir despedir-se dele ao aeroporto. E pronto.

**Xia:** Custou muito?

**Nicolau:** - A mim não, agora a ti já é outra história.

**Xia:** Como assim?

**Nicolau:** - Já te esqueceste que só ia fazer isto se me pagassem o dinheiro TODO do Euro Milhões? Agora se não te importas eu quero o meu dinheiro!

**Xia:** COMO? Eu não tenho esse dinheiro!

**Nicolau:** - Arranja-te!

**Xia:** Mas eu...DIMITRI, ONDE É QUE PENSAS QUE VAIS?

**Dimitri:** (parando a sua escapadela silenciosa) – Quem eu? Vou só ali. Sabes, chamaram-me e tal...

**Xia:** DIMITRI!

**Dimitri:** (desaparecendo na fumaça) - GOMEN NASAI TAICHOUUUUU!

**Xia:** Loirinho...i.i

**Nicolau:** - Agora somos só tu e eu. – disse esfregando as mãos e olhando para mim com cara de poucos amigos.

**Xia:** i.i''' A vida não é justa...

**Dimitri:** (após ter corrido milhares de quilómetros e estar a meio caminho andado até Seireitei) - BAH! A Taichou é mesmo parva! Ela pensava mesmo que eu ia mesmo ficar lá enquanto ela era espancada pelo Nico! Não tinha mesmo mais nada que fazer. u.ú

Bom minna-san (pessoal), o que acham que vai acontecer agora que o pessoal todo bazou? Acham que Miya vai ter outro ataque de choradeira? Acham que a Ling vai continuar a dizer piadas idiotas como aquelas do gato? Irá a Hilary admitir que tem ciúmes do Tyson finalmente gostar de alguém mais burro que ela? Será que os bolos que a Ling deu ao Max e ao Ray tinham veneno? Será que o Kai vai continuar a modificar o seu guarda-roupa? Não percam no capítulo 7, _Ponto de encontro, Moscovo._ Agora só me resta pedir reviews em nome da escritora irresponsável e sendo assim despeço-me em nome de toda a malta do Cantinho.

AH! E se forem generosos enviem um donativo à nossa escritora para ela poder pagar a sua dívida para com o Nico.

O nº da conta é:

Ah, só mais uma coisa. Acham que conseguem decifrar a conta? XD

Bye, bye!


	7. Ponto de encontro, Moscovo

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** Como o campeonato estava cada vez mais perto Max e Ray tiveram que partir. Os BBA Revolution foram com eles até ao aeroporto para se despedirem dos amigos. Ao voltarem para casa de Tyson estavam todos um pouco tristes, mas Ling anima-os com algo um pouco estúpido. No meio da conversa, Tyson lembra-se que o voo de Kai também era naquele dia. Ao saber isso Ling decide ir até ao aeroporto despedir-se, mas ainda não percebe muito bem os seus verdadeiros motivos. Quando os dois se encontram têm uma espécie de "conversa" e Ling fica aliviada por Kai não estar chateado com ela._

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Ponto de encontro, Moscovo**

_Moscovo, Rússia 09:02  
_

- Finalmente chegou o dia. – disse um rapaz de cabelos loiros enquanto girava na sua mão um pequeno objecto preto, uma pistola.

- É verdade. E aposto que o mais ansioso pelo campeonato começar és tu, Dimitri. – disse um rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

**Dimitri:** - Pois é, Ivan. Eu mal posso esperar por destruir os piões daqueles convencidos. – concordou com o seu sorriso sádico de sempre.

- Claro Dimitri, mas não nos podemos esquecer do mais importante. – disse uma terceira figura, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros.

**Dimitri:** - Relaxa Nicolau! Se for preciso eu apanho aquela miúda sozinho! – disse muito convencido.

**Nicolau:** - Gostava de ver isso. – disse sem olhar o colega e num tom que o irritou.

**Dimitri:** - Por acaso estás a dizer que não sou capaz? – perguntou aproximando-se de Nicolau, muito irritado.

**Nicolau:** - Às vezes pareces uma criança. – disse continuando sem encarar o colega. A última frase de Nicolau tinha feito Dimitri irritar-se e eles começarem uma das suas discussões sem sentido.

**Ivan:** - Vocês querem acalmar-se? – tentou Ivan, olhando para os colegas com uma gota.

**Alexander:** - Rapazes, está na hora! – disse o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos entrando na sala onde estavam os amigos.

**Ivan:** - Alexander! Então, nós vamos já embora? – perguntou aproximando-se do líder.

**Alexander:** - Sim, vamos. – como Dimitri e Nicolau não tinham feito caso da entrada de Alexander, o líder sentiu-se indignado e decidiu mostrar a sua presença aos colegas. – Ei, vocês os dois, parem já com a conversa!

Os dois pararam a sua "conversa" e olharam para o líder um pouco surpresos. Nicolau ao ver que era Alexander voltou a encostar-se à parede com a sua expressão fria. Por outro lado, Dimitri ficou um bocado receoso com o que podia acontecer-lhe, pois a expressão do líder não era muito tranquilizante. Rapidamente foi para junto de Alexander tentado arranjar uma boa desculpa para dar ao líder, na esperança de o acalmar.

**Dimitri:** - Alexander! Desculpa, eu estava ali a ensinar umas coisas ao Nicolau. – disse um pouco nervoso.

Alexander simplesmente lançou-lhe um olhar frio, mas isso também não era novidade para nenhum deles, pois Alexander nunca sorria. O único sorriso que eles já tinham visto na cara do líder era um sorriso sádico e assustador, que apenas aparecia quando Alexander sentia que podia se divertir.

**Alexander:** - Hunf, vamos embora. Está na hora de receber-mos os nossos rivais. – disse friamente e começando a dirigir-se para a saída da mansão. – E o nosso prémio... – as suas últimas palavras não foram ouvidas por ninguém, mas Nicolau viu o sorriso demoníaco formado no rosto do líder.

Boris tinha estado a observar os rapazes durante aquele tempo todo. Desde que os conhecera teve a certeza que com eles nada podia correr mal. Tinha total confiança que eles iriam encontrar a sobrinha, destruir o seu pião, roubar-lhe o bit-bicho e trazer aquele poder mítico até ele. Sentia que estava cada vez mais perto de alcançar o seu objectivo e que o seu momento de glória aproximava-se.

**-x-**

_Aeroporto de Moscovo, 10:30_

**Ling:** - Uau! Vejam só o tamanho disto! – dizia surpreendida a jovem enquanto entrava no aeroporto, após a sua viagem de Tóquio até Moscovo.

Ela não vestia a sua roupa habitual, mas sim umas calças-de-ganga, uma camisola preta de manga curta, umas sapatilhas pretas e vestia o casaco dos BBA Revolution, tal como os seus colegas.

Os BBA Revolution tinham acabado de aterrar em solo russo. Tinham sido a primeira equipa a chegar a Moscovo. O ambiente entre eles era o normal e agradável de sempre. Tirando a parte de Daichi estar a andar aos tombos devido ao seu enjoo.

**Hilary:** - Brrr, estou cheia de frio. – comentou Hilary enquanto se aconchegava no seu casaco e encolhia as pernas.

**Tyson:** - Ninguém te mandou vir de saia. – disse Tyson olhando para ela com uma gota.

**Hilary:** - E o que tens tu a ver com isso? – disse muito irritada.

**Tyson:** - Só estava a dizer, mais nada! – Tyson irritou-se também.

**Hilary:** - Cala a boca! Ninguém pediu a tua opinião! - Hilary e Tyson começaram a discutir enquanto Kenny correu para tentar separá-los, sem sucesso.

De longe, um grupo de quatro rapazes observava a chegada dos BBA Revolution. Os quatro estavam muito sérios e dois deles olhavam para a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente com uma gota. Afinal de contas não é todos os dias que se vê um rapaz e uma rapariga a estrangularem-se um ao outro no meio de um aeroporto com um segundo rapaz a tentar separá-los e acabando por ser estrangulado também enquanto um terceiro rapaz andava aos tombos pelo aeroporto e uma segunda rapariga olhava estática para a cena.

- Os BBA Revolution chegaram. – disse um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos enquanto se desencostava da parede e dirigia o olhar ao rapaz que estava ao seu lado, Kai.

**Brian:** - Ei Spencer, tens a certeza que foi contra estes tipos que perdemos o ano passado? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos lilás esbranquiçados enquanto olhava pasmado para a cena.

**Spencer:** - Parece que sim, embora eu ainda não acredite que tenhamos perdido para aquela cambada de idiotas. – disse o rapaz de cabelo loiro com a mesma expressão de Brian.

**Tala:** - Não os devemos subestimar. – avisou prontamente Tala – Afinal de contas, são os campeões. – os dois rapazes concordaram. Kai foi o único que não se pronunciou. Continuava a olhar para os BBA Revolution enquanto estes se aproximavam.

**Tyson:** - Ei, vejam só quem temos aqui! Olá rapazes! – cumprimentou Tyson alegremente.

**Kenny:** - Mas são os Blitzkreig Boys! – Kenny surpreendeu-se ao ver aqueles rapazes ali. Podia pensar em qualquer equipa para estar ali, excepto aquela, visto que era a menos sociável de todas. – O que fazem aqui?

**Tala:** - Não comecem a pensar que viemos aqui porque quisemos. Foi o Sr. Dickinson que pediu para virmos até ao aeroporto receber-vos já que somos a equipa russa.

**Kenny:** - Ah, então foi isso. – as suas dúvidas foram confirmadas.

A conversa entre o grupo prolongou-se. Os únicos que não entraram foram Kai e Ling. Kai continuava encostado à parede, de braços cruzados e de cabeça baixa e Ling olhava para ele sem se aperceber que estava simplesmente com os olhos colados no rapaz.

**Tala:** - Ouvi dizer que a dupla dos BBA Revolution este ano não vão ser o Daichi e tu Tyson, porquê? – perguntou Tala um pouco curioso.

**Tyson:** - Ah, isso é porque o Daichi antes do campeonato fracturou um braço e por isso agora vou fazer dupla com a Ling. – disse, puxando a jovem para junto de si e despertando-a da sua hipnose.

**Tala:** - Ela é que faz dupla contigo? – perguntou Tala olhando para Ling, desconfiado. – Não parece grande coisa.

**Ling:** - É o quê? – Ling sentiu-se ofendida com aquele comentário e, pela primeira vez, disse alguma coisa desde que estavam junto dos russos.

**Tala:** - Calma, não leves a mal. Mas vou ser sincero contigo: a mim não me pareces grande coisa. Além disso, este ano contava em ter a minha desforra com o Daichi, mas... – Tala parou um pouco antes de continuar a falar. – Sei de fonte segura que és muito boa jogadora, por isso fico ansioso por te encontrar no campeonato. – disse com um sorriso e estendendo a mão a Ling.

A jovem ficou a olhar para ele um pouco surpresa, mas logo agarrou a mão de Tala sorrindo docemente e tendo a certeza que a fonte segura de Tala só poderia ser Kai.

**Ling:** - Claro, eu também!

- Ei, Tyson! – uma voz conhecida fez-se ouvir pelo aeroporto.

O grupo virou a sua atenção para onde tinha vindo a voz e viram Max e Ray aproximarem-se junto com as suas equipas, PPB All Stars e White Tigers X.

**Tyson:** - Mas são o Max e o Ray! Ei, pessoal! – o rapaz acenou-lhes alegre por voltar a vê-los.

**Ling:** - Quem são aquelas pessoas que estão com eles? – perguntou Ling olhando para o grupo que se aproximava.

**Hilary:** - Aquelas pessoas fazem parte das equipas do Max e do Ray.

**Ling:** - Mas quais deles fazem dupla com eles? – perguntou ainda olhando para o grupo.

**Hilary:** - Estás a ver aquele rapaz muito alto? – disse apontando para um rapaz de cabelos verdes claros e de pele morena. – Aquele é o Rick. Faz dupla com o Max. E aquele ali de cabelo preto que está ao lado da rapariga de cabelo rosa é o Lee, que faz dupla com o Ray.

**Ling:** - Então são eles...os nossos adversários. – disse um pouco mais séria, continuando a olhar para o grupo de beybladers.

Quando o grupo chegou ao pé dos outros os reencontros foram animados. Daichi até tentou subir para as costas de Max como fazia sempre, mas com o braço ligado tornava-se mais difícil. Kenny corou com a atenção que Emily lhe deu e Ling foi apresentada às meninas que, por sinal, simpatizaram com a jovem.

De longe aproximava-se um terceiro grupo, mas ninguém notou. Era um grupo de jovens raparigas que caminhavam lentamente até ao grupo de beybladers e que desde que pisaram solo russo e tinham-nos avistado, não tinham tirado os olhos deles.

**Haruka:** - Finalmente chegámos. – comentou a de cabelos liláses e olhos cor de rubi, enquanto parava e continuava a olhar para o grupo à sua frente.

**Miharu:** - Ah, finalmente chegámos a Moscovo! Estamos finalmente nesta cidade mágica e linda, com belas paisagens e cheia de russinhos lindos. – disse a de cabelo azul meia-noite, enquanto se balançava pelo aeroporto.

**Rika:** - Numa coisa tens razão, Miharu. Em Moscovo existem milhares de paisagens lindas! Este é o sítio perfeito para tirar umas boas fotografias! – concordou a de cabelos cor de mel, com os seus olhos azuis a brilhar.

**Shiori:** - Meninas, não nos podemos esquecer do mais importante. Estamos aqui para proteger alguém. – lembrou a jovem de cabelos num tom de vinho claro, enquanto ajeitava os óculos que raramente usava.

**Miharu:** - Ah Shiori, não sejas desmancha-prazeres! Nós temos que aproveitar a vida! Vivê-la ao máximo e... – o entusiasmo da rapariga foi cortado pela voz da líder.

**Haruka:** - Gosto do teu entusiasmo Miharu, mas prefiro que o uses em combate. – Miharu fez um beicinho devido ao que Haruka lhe disse. – A Shiori tem toda a razão quando disse que o mais importante agora é o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui e isso é proteger a tal pessoa. Shiori, já a encontraste? – perguntou, olhando para a colega que estava a segurar um portátil que mostrava no ecrã o grupo de beybladers.

**Shiori:** - Não, mas já diferenciei os nossos adversários. – disse olhando a líder.

**Miharu:** - A sério? Deixa-me ver a nossa concorrência! – Miharu aproximou-se de Shiori, acompanhada por Rika.

Shiori olhou para Haruka em busca de respostas. Esta apenas lhe acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Shiori pôs mãos ao trabalho.

**Shiori:** - Muito bem meninas, aproximem-se. – Shiori teclou algumas coisas e no ecrã aparecem mais focados Max, Tyson, Ray e Kai. – Este rapaz loiro é o Max, dos All Stars e aquelas pessoas junto dele, são a sua equipa. – um círculo rodeou os restantes All Stars.

**Haruka:** - Hum, eles tem uma rapariga na equipa...continua Shiori.

**Shiori:** - Este aqui de cabelo preto é o Ray dos White Tigers X e estes são a sua equipa. Eles também tem uma rapariga na equipa.

**Haruka:** - Ok, podes continuar Shiori.

**Shiori:** - Certo. Este aqui com cara de mal-disposto é o Kai e estes rapazes fazem parte do Blitzkreig Boys.

**Miharu:** - Raparigas?

**Shiori:** - Nenhuma. E por fim temos o Tyson, o actual campeão do mundo. E estes são os BBA Revolution.

**Haruka:** - Tem duas raparigas. – disse, olhando séria para o portátil.

**Shiori:** - Sim, mas segundo os meus dados apenas uma é beyblader.

**Miharu:** - E qual é delas? – perguntou cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

**Shiori:** - A de cabelo preto. Huh? O que é isto? – na base de dados que Shiori estava a pesquisar apenas havia o nome de Ling e dizia que ela era uma beyblader. Shiori rapidamente foi pesquisar informações sobre as outras jovens e espantou-se com a sua descoberta.

**Rika:** - Então Shiori, que se passa? – perguntou um pouco preocupada olhando para a amiga, que estava um pouco pálida.

**Shiori:** - Eu já descobri...qual delas devemos proteger. – disse fechando o portátil e guardando os óculos.

**Haruka:** - E qual é Shiori? – perguntou séria.

Shiori apenas levantou a mão apontando para a pessoa em questão. As amigas olharam atentas para onde Shiori apontava e fitaram a pessoa de quem estariam encarregues durante o campeonato.

**Miharu:** - É aquela? É ela que devemos proteger? Mas ela tem cara de quem não é capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca! Até mesmo se estiver morta!

**Haruka:** - Tens a certeza que é ela Shiori? – perguntou olhando para a amiga.

**Shiori:** - Sim, não tenho dúvida nenhuma. É aquela que devemos proteger durante o campeonato. – respondeu, continuando a olhar para Ling.

**Rika:** - E como é que ela se chama?

**Shiori:** - Ling Akimoto. Uma beyblader aparecida do nada, que não tem o mínimo registo de um combate nem de nível de poder ou nada parecido.

**Haruka:** - Ela é assim tão importante para não haver um mínimo registo seu? – perguntou-se Haruka olhando preocupada para Shiori.

- Nem imaginam o quanto. – a voz foi reconhecida pelas quatro, que se viraram para trás num salto.

**Miharu:** - Sr. Dickinson! Que bom vê-lo! – cumprimentou Miharu.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Olá meninas! Ainda bem que vieram.

**Haruka:** - Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer. Afinal nós dissemos que ajudávamos. – respondeu séria, como sempre.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - É verdade. Vejo que vocês já descobriram qual delas tinham que proteger. Muito bem meninas. – felicitou o Sr. Dickinson com o seu habitual sorriso.

**Shiori:** - Não foi nada. – disse sorrindo.

**Miharu:** - Então Sr. Dickinson, o que quer que façamos?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Por enquanto não vamos falar sobre isso. – as raparigas olharam para o Sr. Dickinson um pouco confusas. – Primeiro vamos ter com eles, vamos até ao hotel onde falaremos sobre o campeonato e depois então falamos sobre o assunto mais importante.

**Haruka:** - Certo. Vamos então.

**-x-**

**Mariah:** - Ei, afinal de contas do que estamos à espera para sairmos do aeroporto? – perguntou um pouco indignada.

**Michael:** - É verdade. Afinal o que estamos aqui a fazer?

**Emily:** - Não ouviste o que a Judy disse, pois não? – perguntou olhando para o colega um pouco desconfiada.

**Michael:** - Huh, bem talvez não. – disse com uma gota.

**Emily:** - Ela disse para nós esperarmos pelo Sr. Dickinson.

**Kenny:** - Pois é. Era suposto encontrarmo-nos aqui com o Sr. Dickinson, mas não há sinal dele.

**Hilary:** - Ei, olhem! Ali vem ele. – disse Hilary apontado na direcção de onde vinha o Sr. Dickinson.

**Lee:** - Parece que não vem sozinho.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Olá meninos! – cumprimentou sorridente como sempre.

**Ling:** - Sr. Dickinson! Pensava que já não vinha. – as Night Girls ao ouvirem Ling fitaram-na sérias.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Bem, eu até pensei em ficar em casa a dormir mais um pouco, mas temos um campeonato pela frente, não é mesmo?

**Todos:** - Sim! – disseram em uníssono muito contentes.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Mas antes de falarmos sobre o campeonato quero apresentar-vos uma nova equipa vinda de Inglaterra, que vai participar este ano no campeonato. – todos ficaram um pouco surpresos e olharam para as quatro jovens que estavam atrás do Sr. Dickinson. – Estas são as Night Girls. – disse desviando-se e mostrando as quatro ao grupo.

Enquanto o Sr. Dickinson estava ocupado em fazer as apresentações, uma das Night Girls não estava a prestar total atenção ao que o Sr. Dickinson dizia. Na verdade, ela não estava a prestar atenção nenhuma. Miharu tinha a cabeça em outro lugar. No seu pequeno mundo de fantasia no qual magicava algo que iria ficar marcado na mente de todos os presentes para sempre.

**Miharu:** - _"Olhem-me só para aquilo. Isto tem aqui uma colecção de rapazes! E tem uns tão...tão bonitos! Quando soube que vínhamos para Moscovo fiquei entusiasmada porque pensei que iria encontrar o russinho perfeito, mas isto ainda é melhor do que eu pensava! Tenho que agir! Sim, é agora ou nunca!"_

Miharu estava de cabeça baixa. Quando Rika reparou que a amiga não parecia muito bem começou a chamá-la, abaná-la, mas não havia resposta por parte dela. As restantes também começaram a preocupar-se até que o caos se instalou.

**Rika:** - Miharu, tu estás a ouvir? Miharu!

**Miharu:** - Olá! Como estão? – disse alegremente, levantando a cabeça. Todos olharam para ela um pouco assustados. Miharu correu até Max que olhava para ela incrédulo e com as pernas a tremer com medo do que lhe podia acontecer. – Ah, tu és o Max dos All Stars!

**Max:** - Sim, sou. – disse com uma gota enquanto tentava segurar as pernas.

**Miharu:** - Uau! Eu não acredito! O meu nome é Miharu Kinomoto, muito prazer! – disse apertando a mão de Max e indo em direcção aos White Tigers que olhavam para ela incrédulos.

**Haruka:** - Ela não está...está? Digam-me que não está! – o suor percorria pela cara de Haruka enquanto esta via os actos da sua companheira de equipa.

**Shiori:** - Eu gostava de dizer que não, mas infelizmente não posso negar os dados que estão à minha frente, Haruka. Ela...está! – as duas entraram num estado completamente depressivo e lágrimas de desespero começaram a cair dos seus olhos enquanto viam a sua reputação prestes a ir por água abaixo.

**Rika:** - Uau, este é um momento que eu não posso perder! – disse enquanto começava a tirar várias fotografias às figuras de Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Ah, tu és o Ray! Muito prazer, eu sou Miharu Kinomoto. A segunda melhor jogadora da equipa. Se precisares de alguma coisa já sabes! – disse enquanto apertava a mão de Ray freneticamente. Este olhava estático para a jovem enquanto soltava risadas nervosas. Esta, por sua vez, avançou para as suas próximas vítimas. – Ah, mas tu és o Tyson, o actual campeão do mundo!

**Tyson:** - Pois sou. – disse nervoso pelo que lhe podia acontecer e olhando para a rapariga com uma gota.

**Miharu:** - O meu nome é Miharu Kinomoto, muito prazer! – disse apertando também a mão de Tyson. – Ah e tu deves ser o Daichi! – continuou apertando a bochecha de Daichi que não ficou muito satisfeito por ser tratado como um miúdo pequeno.

**Rika:** - Meu Deus, isto é ouro! Nunca pensei reunir tantas fotos humilhantes da Miharu num dia! Ei meninas, por quanto vocês acham que conseguimos vender estas fotos? – perguntou Rika olhando para as colegas que estavam num estado miserável.

**Haruka:** - Rika...eu não quero saber...espera! Vender?

**Rika:** - Sim!

**Haruka:** - Bem, se pões as coisas dessa forma aí acho que já podemos negociar a nossa humilhação. Shiori traz o computador. Nós vamos estabelecer os preços. – disse com um sorriso maldoso.

**Shiori:** - Haruka, estás bem? – perguntou um pouco nervosa ao olhar para a líder.

**Haruka:** - Claro que sim. Eu estou óptima! Mas quem não vai ficar bem é a Miharu depois dela pagar pela humilhação que está a fazer passar a nossa equipa! – disse numa pose vitoriosa e começando numa de vilã.

**Rika:** - Passou-se. – comentou olhando para a figura da líder.

**Shiori:** - É verdade. – concordou Shiori com os seus óculos embaciados.

**Miharu:** - Ah e vocês, vocês são os Blitzkreig Boys, não é mesmo? E tu só podes ser o Tala, muito prazer. – para surpresa de todos Miharu nem tocou em Tala pois a atmosfera que se tinha instalado entre a ela e os rapazes não era muito propícia a atitudes bruscas por sua parte. – E agora só faltas tu que és... – mas Miharu parou ao olhar para Kai. Fitou-o durante alguns segundos até que... – KAI! – gritou a jovem enquanto se atirava ao pescoço de Kai, que quase foi ao chão com o salto desta.

**Kai:** - Ei! O que pensas que estás a fazer? Sai de cima de mim! – ordenou, muito irritado, enquanto tentava tirar Miharu de cima, embora não estivesse a conseguir pois esta estava presa que nem uma lapa.

**Miharu:** - E porque o faria? És tão querido! – disse apertando mais o pescoço de Kai.

**Kai:** - O quê? Deixa-me em paz! JÁ! – Kai já estava a perder a calma, mas ao que parecia nem isso funcionava.

**Miharu:** - Ah, não sejas tão mauzinho. Eu não devo ser assim tão pesada!

Todos ficaram a olhar incrédulos para a cena e logo desataram a rir com a figura que aqueles dois estavam a fazer. Rika tirava fotos sem parar, Haruka sentia que se iria tornar na miúda mais rica do mundo, todos estavam a divertir-se com aquela cena excepto uma pessoa. Ling olhava com uma expressão um pouco desanimada para a cena. Por algum motivo havia um aperto no seu peito, mas que Ling não conseguia perceber o que significava e nem porque ver Miharu abraçada a Kai fazia o aperto doer mais.

**-x-**

Depois daquela confusão toda no aeroporto, as cinco equipas entraram num autocarro junto com o Sr. Dickinson que os levaria até ao hotel. Quando desceram do autocarro, ficaram todos maravilhados com o hotel. Um hotel de cinco estrelas, provavelmente dos melhores de toda a Rússia.

**Daichi:** - Olhem só para isto!

**Mariah:** - É lindo! Nunca vi um hotel assim.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ainda bem que gostam. – disse sorrindo.

**Miharu:** - Kai, queres partilhar um quarto comigo? – perguntou enquanto agarrava o braço de Kai.

**Kai:** - Nem que a minha vida dependesse disso. – disse virando a cara a Miharu, que fez beicinho devido à resposta que obteve.

Ling observava tudo e sentia-se triste, magoada, traída. Já não prestava atenção a nada e aquele seu jeito estava a começar a preocupar Tyson. Ele tinha percebido que Ling não estava muito bem desde que tinham saído do aeroporto e decidiu tentar acordar a amiga.

**Tyson:** - Ling, não achas o hotel bonito?

**Ling:** - Quem é que disse que o acho bonito? – perguntou, sem se aperceber da pergunta que tinha sido realmente feita.

**Tyson:** - Do que estás a falar? – perguntou desconfiado. – Estou a falar do hotel. Não achas que é bonito?

**Ling:** - Ah, o hotel. Sim, é bonito. – disse aliviada por não ser aquilo que pensava. De repente, Ling ouve algo que lhe chama a atenção. – Ei, vocês não estão a ouvir nada?

**Max:** - O quê? Eu não ouço nada.

**Tyson:** - Nem eu. Tens a certeza Ling?

**Ling:** - Mas é verdade. Parece a voz de uma criança. Ouçam! – os rapazes que estavam junto dela prestaram um pouco de atenção até que Ray nota algo.

**Ray:** - É verdade. E parece também que é o barulho de um beyblade.

**Ling:** - Vem dali. Eu vou ver. – e afastou-se a correr dos colegas.

**Tyson:** - Ling, espera! – Tyson, junto com Max e Ray, seguiram Ling. Antes que Ling chegasse propriamente ao beco de onde vinha o barulho, pôde ouvir uma conversa.

**Rapaz:** - Mas porque é que me estás a fazer isto outra vez? – perguntava uma voz de criança chorosa.

- Ora, porque eu não consigo aceitar que miúdos irritantes como tu tenham beyblades. – disse o loiro, num tom cínico.

**Rapaz:** - Não por favor, pára Dimitri! – implorava o rapaz.

**Dimitri:** - É Disniov para ti, miúdo! – disse muito irritado e dando ordem para o seu beyblade destruir o do rapaz.

**Ling:** - Ei tu! Pára imediatamente! – a imagem de Ling mostrou-se no beco, onde se encontravam Dimitri com os The Demons e a criança.

**Dimitri:** - Ouve miúda, desaparece daqui. Eu não tenho tempo a perder com melgas. – disse num tom convencido.

**Ling:** - Eu disse para parares. – continuou Ling, já irritada. Dimitri ao ver a expressão da jovem deu um riso seco e recolheu o seu beyblade. Ling fez sinal ao rapaz para se ir embora e este assim o fez.

**Dimitri:** - Olha eu não faço a mínima ideia de quem tu és, mas uma coisa é certa: não gosto que me interrompam.

**Ling:** - A sério? Desculpa interromper a tua pequena festa, mas talvez te devesses meter com alguém do teu tamanho!

Tyson, Max e Ray, que acabavam de chegar, surpreenderem-se ao ouvir o tom de voz de Ling. Para quem é normalmente uma pessoa calma e dócil, naquele momento estava realmente alterada e já nem parecia a mesma.

**Dimitri:** - Por acaso não estás a sugerir que eu combata contigo, pois não?

**Ling:** - Por acaso até estou! – disse, retirando o beyblade do casaco.

**Dimitri:** - Pff, ahahahahahahaha! Estás a gozar comigo, não? – disse olhando para Ling, com uma expressão de escárnio. Ling não lhe deu resposta e continuou a olhá-lo, séria. Dimitri começou a perceber que aquilo não era brincadeira nenhuma.

Os outros já se tinham apercebido do alvoroço e correram para o beco que ficava ao lado do hotel. O Sr. Dickinson tinha um mau pressentimento, por isso correu para lá o mais rápido que pôde. Sentia que algo mau podia acontecer e que tinha de o impedir.

**Ling:** - Então? Estás pronto? – disse, preparando o beyblade e colocando-se em posição para lançar.

**Dimitri:** - Bem... – Dimitri olhou para Alexander que apenas lhe deu sinal positivo para ele avançar, fazendo um sorriso sádico formar-se no rosto do loiro. – Vamos a isto, miúda! – disse preparando também o seu beyblade.

**Ling/Dimitri:** - 3, 2...

- Ling, pára imediatamente! – disse a voz agarrando o braço de Ling e impedindo-a de lançar. A jovem virou-se para trás e surpreendeu-se com quem a estava a deter, mas não tanto como os restantes presentes.

**Ling:** - Sr. Dickinson!

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ling, aqui não. Deixa os combates para o estádio. – disse olhando seriamente para ela.

**Ling:** - Mas Sr. Dickinson, eu tenho que combater para...

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Já disse que não! – a seriedade do homem foi tal que todos ficaram espantados a olhar para ele. Ling não foi capaz de proferir nem mais uma palavra. – Se continuares a insistir, corres o risco de seres desqualificada do campeonato!

Ling estava sem palavras e olhava incrédula para o homem. Nunca o tinha visto tão sério em toda a sua vida. Nem mesmo quando lhe disse que iria participar no campeonato o Sr. Dickinson fora tão sério. Os pensamentos dos outros não eram diferentes. Nunca nenhum deles tinha visto o Sr. Dickinson tão sério e isso alertou novamente Ray, Max e Kai. As Night Girls aperceberam-se que algo se passava e isso tinha a ver com os rapazes que estavam do lado de lá.

**Dimitri:** - Ei, não me digas que vais desistir de lutar só porque esse velho te mandou. – disse, num tom de escárnio, olhando para Ling. Esta apenas cerrou os punhos, mas não reagiu pois o Sr. Dickinson apertou-lhe o braço.

**Nicolau:** - Dimitri, esquece o combate.

**Dimitri:** - O quê? Nicolau, não te venhas meter outra vez. E porque haveria de acatar a ordem de um homem daqueles?

**Alexander:** - Sim, Nicolau. É melhor que não te metas a dar ordens, porque por aquilo que sei quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu! E além disso o que tem aquele homem?

**Nicolau:** - Aquele homem chama-se Stanley Dickinson e é o presidente da BBA. E para vossa informação, é ele o responsável por todo o campeonato.

**Alexander:** - Hunf. Sendo assim não posso fazer nada. Sr. Dickinson desculpe o meu amigo aqui. E caso não saiba, nós somos os The Demons e vamos participar no campeonato.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Eu sei muito bem quem vocês são. Agora se fazem o favor, vocês todos, sigam-me. – disse começando a sair do beco, arrastando Ling consigo, e sendo seguido pelos The Demons e logo de seguida pelo resto dos beybladers.

**-x-**

**Max:** - Tens alguma ideia do que se possa ter passado com o Sr. Dickinson? – cochichou Max para Ray enquanto seguiam o Sr. Dickinson pelo corredor do hotel, tal como os outros.

**Ray:** - Não. Mas nunca tinha visto o Sr. Dickinson tão sério assim. Foi realmente estranho.

**Max:** - Pois foi. E aqueles rapazes? Eles soam-me um bocado suspeitos.

**Ray:** - Tens razão. Mas vamos ter que esperar para ver o que se passa.

**Max:** - Certo.

Por mais que quisessem continuar a conversa não puderam, pois o Sr. Dickinson abriu a porta de um quarto dizendo a todos para entrarem. Assim o fizeram. O quarto tinha o aspecto de um escritório e o Sr. Dickinson dirigiu-se à secretária sentando-se e encarando seriamente o grupo de beybladers à sua frente.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Muito bem. Eu chamei-vos aqui para falarmos sobre o campeonato do mundo. Estou aqui para vos explicar como se vai passar tudo. Como todos já sabem, este ano o campeonato será mais pequeno, tendo apenas quatro fases. Nas primeiras duas não haverão eliminações. Isso será apenas na terceira fase e na quarta irá se realizar a final. Só vos queria avisar que não quero faltas de respeito entre vocês e que é extremamente proibida a realização de algum combate fora do campeonato. Perceberam? – a voz do Sr. Dickinson soou séria como nunca.

**Todos:** - Sim! – responderam todos, ainda um pouco nervosos devido ao sucedido.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Óptimo. Agora podem ir para os seus quartos, excepto as Night Girls.

Todos fizeram o seu caminho até à saída do quarto. BBA Revolution, White Tigers X, PPB All Stars, Blitzkreig Boys, estas quatro equipas estavam todas nervosas e ainda tentavam arranjar algum fundamento para o comportamento do Sr. Dickinson.

Por outro lado, os The Demons estavam ansiosos pelo início do campeonato e por colocarem mãos ao trabalho. As Night Girls, naquele momento, permaneciam em frente do Sr. Dickinson que continuava calado e de cabeça baixa.

**Haruka:** - Então Sr. Dickinson, o que quer falar connosco? – perguntou Haruka, quebrando o silêncio.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - São eles...aqueles quatro rapazes que estavam no beco. São eles que vão tentar magoar a Ling. Vocês têm que a proteger deles a todo o custo.

**Shiori:** - Então foi por isso que o senhor impediu a Ling de combater.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim. Não podia arriscar que eles a atacassem já ali. Eles são muito perigosos, tenham cuidado. – disse o Sr. Dickinson, num tom mais calmo e preocupado.

**Haruka:** - Não se preocupe Sr. Dickinson, nós tratamos de tudo. – disse de forma a fazer o Sr. Dickinson descansar.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Obrigado meninas. Tomem. – o Sr. Dickinson tirou de uma gaveta o dossier que tinha recebido de Boris que continha as informações sobre os The Demons. – Aqui podem encontrar tudo o que precisam saber sobre os rapazes. – continuou entregando o dossier a Haruka.

**Haruka:** - Obrigado Sr. Dickinson. Eu prometo que não vamos desiludi-lo.

_Continua...  
_

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Bwahahahahahahahah! Finalmente a melhor equipa de todo o mundo voltou à acção! – disse eufórico.

**Xia:** ¬¬' Eu mereço... – viro-me de repente – o.o Huh? Já estamos no ar? – o câmara-men acenou com a cabeça que sim. – Bem, estão nesse caso... – giro na minha cadeira e volto a aparecer com o meu fato à jornalista. – Sejam bem-vindos caros leitores e leitoras à 6ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! – o público aplaude fazendo o loiro despertar.

**Dimitri:** - Ei Taichou, já estamos no ar? – sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

**Xia:** Yup, já estamos no ar loirinho.

**Dimitri:** - NÃO ME CHAMES LOIRINHO! Ò.Ó

- Bem, nunca pensei que o teu apelido fosse loirinho, Dimitri. – disse o portador da voz num tom de gozo.

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬ Ivan...

**Xia:** Ivan! Ainda bem que chegaste! Loirinho, volta lá para a cabine de locutor que eu tenho um convidado para apresentar.

**Ivan:** - Sim, _loirinho_, volta lá para a cabine do locutor, porque aqui a Xia tem um convidado para apresentar. – disse no mesmo tom, dando destaque à palavra "loirinho".

**Dimitri:** - Eu volto...mas só porque a Taichou me pediu. – disse parando ao lado de Ivan para falar.

**Ivan:** - Claro, não duvido disso. Então Xia, vamos começar? – disse num tom convencido e sentando-se no sofá de perna cruzada, ficando bem perto da minha secretária.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Primeiro é Taichou para ti e segundo quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu, por isso sou eu quem decide quando começamos e o menino só tem que OBEDECER! Percebeste bem?

**Ivan:** o.o' Ha-ai Taichou.

**Xia:** Assim está melhor. – Dimitri dá um sorrisinho de canto ao ver Ivan sucumbir às minhas ordens. (mas é claro que só tem que obedecer! Afinal de contas fui eu quem o criou!) – Bem, agora vamos falar sobre o Ivan. O seu nome completo é Ivan Volkov e tem 16 anos. Tem cabelo castanho, curto, rebelde e olhos da mesma cor. É mais alto que Dimitri, mas mais baixo que os outros colegas. O seu passado também é desconhecido por todos. Só se sabe que concordou em fugir de casa com os actuais colegas, pois tinha problemas em casa.

**Ivan:** - Yup, isso mesmo. E caso ainda não tenham percebido, todos os The Demons são fugitivos e têm passados desconhecidos.

**Xia:** Bem, é verdade. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para vos poder unir como uma equipa, ora!

**Dimitri:** (saltando para cima de Ivan e apontando-lhe a pistola) – Por acaso estás a criticar o trabalho da Taichou?

**Ivan:** - o.o' Não, nem pensar! Porque motivo faria isso? – disse nervoso.

**Dimitri:** - Acho bem. – disse guardando a pistola.

**Xia:** Bem, será que agora podemos começar a fazer o resumo? É que estou a começar a fica aborrecida.

**Dimitri:** - Desculpa Taichou, mas não posso deixar aqui o nosso amigo Ivan faltar-te ao respeito. – disse olhando de canto para Ivan.

**Xia:** O.O Huh, nesse caso vamos então começar n.n'. – entrego um papel a Ivan. – Ivan, vá podes começar.

**Ivan:** - Certo Taichou. – olha para o papel. – Olha lá Taichou, o que diz aqui? – pergunta mostrando-me o papel.

**Xia:** (dando-lhe um soco na cabeça) ò.ó Cala-te e lê!

**Ivan:** x.x Hai...Bom, neste capítulo todas as equipas que vão participar no campeonato encontram-se. O encontro no aeroporto foi um pouco trágico graças a Miharu. De facto, só podia ser trágico. Aquela miúda é maluca!

**Miharu:** - ò.ó EI!

**Ivan:** (ignorando a maluca) – Quando chegam ao hotel Ling ouve algo e vai averiguar o que é. Quando chega a um beco depara-se simplesmente com a melhor equipa de todo o mundo, os The Demons!

**Dimitri:** - Nessa eu concordo contigo. u.u

**Xia:** ¬¬ Eu realmente mereço...

**Ivan:** - Ling e Dimitri quase que combatem, mas são impedidos pelo Sr. Dickinson. Homem chato! O loirinho ia destruir aquela bebé chorona e ele não deixou! Mas que coisa!

**Dimitri:** - É verdade, foi uma injustiça!

**Ivan:** - Pois foi! Nós íamos finalmente conseguir livrar-nos daquela miúda tonta e não pudemos!

**Dimitri:** - Exactamente e tudo culpa daquele velho!

**Xia:** O que fiz eu para merecer isto? i.i Mas pronto acho que não temos mais nada a dizer. Eu peço desculpa por o Cantinho de hoje não ser um dos melhores, mas o meu humor também não está muito em cima. Acho que o humor de qualquer pessoa não estaria bem se sentissem que a sua fic estivesse a ser plagiada, copiada, enfim vocês percebem.

**Dimitri:** - Taichou, tens que te animar!

**Ivan:** - Sim, nós precisamos de ti para nos ajudares a destruir aquela miúda!

**Dimitri:** - Exacto! Por isso vai lá descansar e deixa o resto connosco!

**Xia:** i.i É por isso que vos adoro! Ja ne minna-san, vemo-nos no próximo capítulo! – e evaporo-me do cantinho.

**Dimitri:** - Bom, toca a fazer spoiler! Então pessoal, o que acham que pode acontecer no próximo capítulo? Irão os The Demons descobrir quem é a miúda? O que irão fazer as Night Girls agora que estão a par de toda a situação? Continuará a Miharu a fazer figuras idiotas? Será que a Haruka vai ter mais algum plano para enriquecer? Se... – mas o loirinho não continua, pois é interrompido por Ivan.

**Ivan:** - Não percam no próximo capítulo, _Confissão no gelo_. Agora em nome da nossa escritora/apresentadora esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo e que mandem as vossas reviews! E não se esqueçam dos donativos para ajudar a Xia a pagar a dívida que tem para com o Nico! Sejam tão gentis como a Aki Hiwatari e façam o vosso donativo nem que seja de um cêntimo. A Xia agradece e o Nico também.

**Dimitri:** (interrompendo Ivan) – Então até para a semana minna-san!

**Ivan/Dimitri:** - Bye, bye!


	8. Confissão no gelo

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** Finalmente chega a hora do campeonato e todas as equipas participantes vão até Moscovo, onde se irá realizar a primeira fase do campeonato. No aeroporto, as equipas reúnem-se e aparecem as Night Girls que são apresentadas aos restantes. Quando vão para o hotel Ling ouve algo e vai ver o que é. Sem saber ela encontra-se com os seus perseguidores, que também não sabem que aquela é a sua presa, e Ling quase tem um combate com Dimitri, mas que felizmente é impedido pelo Sr. Dickinson. Após o Sr. Dickinson dar um raspanete a Ling, vão todos para o hotel onde o homem explicou-lhes as regras do campeonato. Depois de todos saírem para os seus quartos, o Sr. Dickinson entrega o dossier com as informações dos The Demons às Night Girls._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Confissão no gelo**

**Daichi:** - Ei, olhem para isto! Está a nevar! – disse Daichi entusiasmado, enquanto corria até à janela do quarto.

**Tyson:** - Estamos na Rússia, é normal que neve. – disse olhando para Daichi com cara de sabichão. Daichi aguentou-se para não começar aos berros com Tyson.

**Hilary:** - Ling, estás bem? – perguntou olhando para a companheira. Esta estava sentada no sofá do quarto e parecia estar completamente a leste do que se passava por ali.

**Ling:** - Huh? Sim, estou bem. – respondeu com o seu sorriso habitual.

**Hilary:** - Tens a certeza? Não precisas mentir. Todos nós achámos estranha a reacção do Sr. Dickinson ontem.

**Ling:** - Pois foi. Não percebo porque ele ficou tão irritado de repente.

**Kenny:** - Bem, ele sabia que aqueles rapazes vão entrar no campeonato, portanto deve saber da sua capacidade. E, por isso, talvez não queria que tu te envolvesses num combate desnecessário.

**Ling:** - Sim, mas não era preciso reagir daquela maneira. – disse um pouco triste ao lembrar-se do sucedido.

**Tyson:** - Ah, não ligues! Ele devia estar num mau dia, só isso. E deve ter sido apenas como o chefe disse, não te preocupes. – disse tentado animar a colega.

**Ling:** - Acho que tens razão. – concordou mais aliviada e sorrindo para Tyson.

**Daichi:** - Ei pessoal! O que vocês acham de irmos tomar o pequeno-almoço? Estou esfomeado!

**Tyson:** - Eu também. Vamos lá então. – vai até à porta. – Ei Daichi! O último a chegar faz parte dos Blitzkreig Boys! – e sai a correr pelo corredor.

**Daichi:** - Ei! Isso é batota! Volta aqui Tyson! – e sai também a correr pelo corredor atrás do Tyson.

**Hilary:** - Eles nunca crescem. – suspirou Hilary.

**Ling:** - Eu gosto que eles sejam assim. Principalmente o Tyson, não concordas comigo Hilary? – perguntou sorrindo para a companheira. Esta corou e virou a cara, tentado esconder o vermelho do seu rosto.

**Hilary:** - Pois, talvez...bem vamos lá comer! – e sai do quarto apressada.

**Kenny:** - Porque disseste aquilo? – perguntou aproximando-se de Ling.

**Ling:** - Porque já é hora do Tyson e da Hilary se entenderem, não achas Kenny? – perguntou sorrindo para Kenny.

**Kenny:** - Mas tu...sabias? – perguntou um pouco surpreso.

**Ling:** - Não é assim tão difícil de perceber. – respondeu sorrindo. – Anda, vamos comer. – e saiu do quarto sendo seguida por Kenny, que ainda estava um pouco surpreso.

**-x-**

**Dimitri:** - Ah, como é que vamos encontrar a tal rapariga? Isto é tão secante! Podíamos estar a fazer algo divertido, mas não! Em vez disso estamos neste hotel estúpido à espera de alguma pista.

**Ivan:** - Cala-te Dimitri! Não ouviste o Alexander? Enquanto ele e o Nicolau vão procurar por pistas pelas ruas, nós temos que ficar no hotel a ver se descobrimos alguma coisa.

**Dimitri:** - Então se estás tão interessado em encontrá-la, fica tu de vigia! – disse, começando a afastar-se do amigo.

**Ivan:** - Dimitri, se o Alexander sonha que tu saíste do teu posto e foste brincar por aí é melhor nem imaginares o que te pode acontecer.

Naquele preciso momento, imagens de várias formas de tortura surgiram na mente do loiro em que ele era a vítima e o seu temido líder o executor. Dimitri engoliu em seco e rapidamente voltou para o lado de Ivan, ainda com o suor a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto.

**Dimitri:** - Se pões as coisas desse modo, como posso eu recusar a tua companhia, caro amigo? – Ivan apenas suspirou.

Algo que os dois rapazes ainda não tinham percebido era que estavam a ser observados por quatro meninas, sentadas à mesa do restaurante do hotel, enquanto tomavam normalmente o pequeno-almoço.

**Haruka:** - Parece que os The Demons já se começaram a mexer.

**Rika:** - Eles são rápidos. O que achas que devemos fazer Haruka?

**Haruka:** - Por enquanto devemos só ficar de olho neles e na rapariga. Por aquilo que o Sr. Dickinson nos disse eles ainda não descobriram quem era, por isso estamos em vantagem.

**Shiori:** - É verdade. Mas de qualquer forma acho que não nos devemos desleixar. Lembrem-se que o Sr. Dickinson disse que eles eram muito perigosos.

**Haruka:** - Tens razão. Acho melhor hoje... – mas a jovem de cabelos lilás não pôde terminar a frase porque alguém tinha acabado de lhe colocar algo na cabeça. – Ei!

**Miharu:** - Achas melhor hoje nós irmos dar um passeio, não é querida líder? – disse com um sorriso e endireitando o gorro que tinha posto na cabeça de Haruka.

**Haruka:** - Não! Eu acho melhor... – mas novamente Haruka foi interrompida pela jovem de cabelo azul.

**Miharu:** - Haruka, olha lá para fora! Acabou de nevar. O resto do dia é propício a um passeio pela bela cidade de Moscovo. – disse enquanto colocava gorros em Shiori e Rika.

**Rika:** - Haruka, nesta eu estou com a Miharu. Vamos aproveitar enquanto podemos. É que amanhã já começa o campeonato e assim não vamos ter tempo nenhum para apreciar as belas paisagens de Moscovo. Por favor!

**Shiori:** - Mas é precisamente pelo campeonato estar a começar que não devemos ir a lado nenhum! Temos que treinar!

**Miharu:** - Shiori! Sabes perfeitamente o quanto treinamos antes de virmos para cá. Estamos em óptimas condições para combater amanhã! Vá lá, vamos dar um passeio!

**Haruka:** - Bem...acho que podemos tirar o dia de folga. – disse sorrindo.

**Miharu/Rika:** - A sério? – os olhos das duas ganharam um brilho imenso de felicidade, enquanto que Shiori olhava para a líder sem palavras.

**Haruka:** - Sim. Acho que termos um dia para descansar não vai fazer mal. E também porque ao que parece temos de tomar conta da nossa menina é pelas ruas e não no hotel. – disse apontado para a entrada do hotel.

**Miharu:** - Ah, pois. Eu sabia que era sorte demais termos a nossa líder a falar em puro divertimento uma vez na vida. – comentou Miharu olhando de canto para Haruka, que sorria para Shiori enquanto esta estava satisfeita por saber que não tinha perdido a sua líder.

Tal como Haruka tinha dito os BBA Revolution estavam na entrada do hotel, mas ainda não tinham decidido se iriam realmente sair ou não. Estavam no meio de uma discussão para decidirem o que iriam fazer.

**Kenny:** - Então e o campeonato? – perguntou Kenny num tom preocupado.

**Tyson:** - Vá lá chefe! Eu e a Ling treinámos que nos fartámos antes de virmos para cá! Merecemos algum descanso!

**Hilary:** - Tyson, eu não acho que seja prudente vocês desperdiçarem um dia de treinos só por uma saída.

**Tyson:** - Mas é o único dia livre que vamos ter no pouco tempo que vamos passar cá. – insistiu Tyson.

**Daichi:** - E o dia antes de embarcarmos? – perguntou inocentemente.

**Ling:** - Daichi, nesse dia nós vamos ter que fazer as malas e prepararmo-nos para a viagem, mais nada. Por isso acho que devíamos ir hoje dar um passeio.

**Kenny:** - Bem, mas então e o campeonato?

**Ling:** - Não te preocupes com o campeonato, Kenny. Eu e o Tyson estamos bem preparados e vamos ganhar o combate numa boa! – disse animada.

**Tyson:** - É isso mesmo parceira!

**Daichi:** - Então vamos dar o passeio, não vamos? – perguntou também animado.

**Hilary:** - Acho que não temos escolha. – Hilary suspirou e sorriu para o trio. – Vamos lá embora!

**Tyson/Ling/Daichi:** - Boa! – e saíram a correr do hotel com Hilary e Kenny atrás a tentar apanhá-los.

Passado algum tempo as Night Girls também saíram do hotel e visavam de longe os BBA Revolution. Mas antes que as quatro pudessem avançar mais um pouco uma delas já tinha desaparecido e estava agarrada ao pescoço do tipo que não a queria ver nem morta.

**Haruka:** - Miharu, o que estás a fazer? – perguntou virando-se para trás e ficando horrorizada com a cena.

**Miharu:** - Kai! Nunca pensei encontrar-te aqui! Aposto em como vieste ter comigo! – disse com um enorme sorriso e agarrada ao pescoço de Kai, com toda a força.

**Kai:** - Nem de longe! Agora importaste de sair de cima de mim? – disse irritado tentando, sem sucesso, livrar-se de Miharu.

**Miharu: **- Oh, não sejas mauzinho! – queixou-se Miharu com um sorriso matreiro.

**Haruka:** - Miharu! – ao ouvir a voz da líder Miharu desapegou-se de Kai num instante.

**Miharu:** - Haruka! O que se passa? – perguntou com um sorriso nervoso ao ver a expressão irritada e séria da líder.

**Haruka:** - O que se passa pergunto eu! Por acaso já te esqueceste do que temos de fazer? – perguntou séria.

**Miharu:** - Claro que não. Mas já que vamos passear por Moscovo podíamos levar um guia, não acham? E que melhores guias do que a dupla russa?

**Haruka:** - Eu não te conheço. – suspirou, revirando os olhos.

**Miharu:** - Então Kai, Tala. Que me dizem de... – mas Miharu não continuou pois foi interrompida por uma voz vinda de longe.

- Kai! – lá de longe podia ver-se Ling a correr em direcção a eles a toda a velocidade. Segundos depois, ela parou em frente dos rapazes com a respiração um pouco acelerada da corrida.

**Kai:** - Ling? Tu por aqui? – perguntou um pouco surpreso por a ver ali.

**Ling:** - Ah, eu? É que eu vim pedir uma coisa a ti e ao Tala. – os dois olharam para ela um pouco desconfiados. – Bem, nós tínhamos pensado em ir dar uma volta por aí, mas temos medo de nos perdermos. Por isso, pensámos em pedir a alguém para vir connosco e pensamos em vocês. Como vocês conhecem bem esta cidade podiam vir connosco e mos... – mas Ling não teve tempo de continuar, pois Miharu interrompeu-a.

**Miharu:** - Olha lá, quem ia pedir isso era eu! – gritou para Ling.

**Ling:** - A sério? Eu não sabia... - disse, um pouco assustada pela forma como Miharu se dirigiu a ela.

**Miharu:** - E como podias saber se tu me interrompeste?

**Ling:** - Lamento, mas eu não sabia que te tinha interrompido. - disse, mostrando um semblante mais sério perante o exagero de Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Que seja! Mas fica sabendo que o Kai vai comigo, porque eu pedi PRIMEIRO! – gritou bem alto aos ouvidos de Ling.

**Ling:** - Eu já percebi. – disse, a meio de um suspiro. Olhou para Miharu com um sorriso derrotado e continuou. – Mas é claro. Se foste tu quem pediu primeiro eu não posso fazer nada. – e afastou-se do grupo.

Miharu saltou vitoriosa para o pescoço de Kai e as Night Girls observavam Ling, enquanto ela se afastava. Tala, que até então não tinha dito nada, olhava atentamente para Ling. Voltou a olhar para Miharu e ponderou sobre como queria realmente passar o resto do seu dia. Sorriu para si mesmo e decidiu agir.

**Tala:** - Ei Ling! – a jovem de cabelo preto virou-se para trás, fazendo balançar os mesmo. – Espera aí um pouco. – Tala afastou Miharu de Kai e puxou o colega até Ling.

**Ling:** - O que foi Tala? – perguntou no tom mais natural que conseguiu, embora a sua voz ainda soasse um pouco triste.

**Tala:** - Sempre queres que alguém vá com vocês dar uma volta pela cidade? – perguntou com um sorriso discreto.

**Ling:** - Sim, claro que quero. Mas porque perguntas? – perguntou, olhando inocentemente para os rapazes, sem perceber onde Tala queria chegar.

**Tala:** - Sabes, é porque nós os dois temos o dia livre, e não nos importávamos de ir com vocês, não é Kai?

**Kai:** - Desde que não tenha que estar ao lado daquela melga, tanto faz. – o comentário fez Miharu ficar vermelha de raiva.

**Ling:** - A sério? – os olhos de Ling encheram-se de entusiasmo e alegria.

**Tala:** - Sim, não há problema. – disse cruzando os braços e ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

**Ling:** - Isso é óptimo! – Ling virou-se para trás e acenou para os companheiros. – Ei pessoal! Já temos guia! – e dito isto foram-se os três embora, deixando as Night Girls para trás e uma delas especialmente irritada.

**Miharu:** - Eu não acredito que aquela miúda irritante tenha conseguido levar os dois com ela. Eu não acredito que ela levou o MEU Kai! – gritava Miharu furiosa e vermelha de raiva.

**Rika:** - Miharu, ele não é teu. – lembrou a amiga, olhando para a jovem de cabelo azul com uma gota.

**Miharu:** - É MEU SIM! – o berro foi tal que as Night Girls foram obrigadas a afastar-se da amiga. – Mas ela não perde por esperar. Eu vou-me vingar! Ai se não vou! Ou eu não me chamo Miharu Kinomoto! Mwahahahahahahah! – Miharu começou a rir descontroladamente, deixando as amigas a olhar para ela com uma gota. Rika tirou uma fotografia para guardar o momento.

**Rika:** - Uau! Mais uma obra-prima! A esta vou chamar " A loucura da maluca insana". Sim, o título perfeito! – disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

**Shiori:** - Mas que criatividade. – Shiori olhava de canto e com uma gota para Rika.

**Haruka:** - Acho melhor começares a pensar num novo nome Miharu, porque tu não vais pôr um dedo que seja na Ling. – disse na sua expressão séria de sempre.

**Miharu:** - Mas porquê? – Miharu agora estava ajoelhada aos pés de Haruka num choradeira colossal. – Por favor Haruka, eu não posso permitir que aquela miudinha fique com o Kai. Por favor! – continuou olhando para Haruka com cara de cachorro abandonado.

**Haruka:** - Nem penses! – Haruka chutou Miharu para longe de si e começou a afastar-se sendo seguida por Shiori. – Vamos meninas, temos trabalho a fazer.

**Rika:** - Sim, perfeito! – Rika tirou outra foto a Miharu e afastou-se junto com a líder.

**Miharu:** - Au...a minha cabeça...huh? – queixou-se, esfregando o alto que tinha na cabeça. Ao ver que as amigas já iam longe levantou-se num salto. – EI! Esperem por mim! – e saiu a correr disparada em direcção às amigas.

**-x-**

**Max:** - Aqui tens. – disse entregando uma caneca de chocolate quente a Ray, que estava sentado numa das mesas do restaurante do hotel.

**Ray:** - Obrigado. – agradeceu e de seguida bebeu um gole do chocolate quente. Ficou a olhar para o chocolate durante um bocado antes de falar sobre o assunto que o tinha levado a estar ali com Max. – Ei Max?

**Max:** - O que foi? – disse pousando a caneca.

**Ray:** - Porque achas que o Sr. Dickinson reagiu daquela maneira? – perguntou continuando a olhar o chocolate e sem encarar o amigo. Max suspirou e olhou para Ray um pouco preocupado.

**Max:** - Era isso que eu gostava de saber Ray. Aquilo ontem foi tudo muito estranho. Eu percebo que o Sr. Dickinson não queira combates fora do campeonato, mas não era motivo para reagir daquela maneira.

**Ray:** - Parecia que ele não queria que a Ling combatesse de maneira nenhuma. – disse finalmente encarando o loiro.

**Max:** - Mas se ele não quer que ela combata, porque a deixou combater com o Tyson daquela vez? E então porque vai ela participar no campeonato?

**Ray:** - Não sei...talvez ele não a tenha deixado combater só porque aqueles rapazes vão participar no campeonato. E por falar neles...aqueles rapazes soavam-me um pouco estranhos, não concordas?

**Max:** - Sim, não sei porquê mas acho que eles vão trazer problemas.

**Ray:** - Também eu. Mas é melhor esperarmos antes de tirarmos conclusões precipitadas.

**Max:** - Tens razão.

**-x-**

A tarde passava e o passeio dos BBA Revolution, junto com Kai e Tala, estava a ser óptimo. Passaram por várias lojas, pontos turísticos, parques, houve briga de bolas de neve, um óptimo almoço num restaurante russo que ficou para ser pago pelo Sr. Dickinson, a quase existência de um combate entre o Tyson e o Tala e olhares trocados entre alguns. A tarde foi calma e agradável, embora o grupo tenha sido sempre perseguido, sem perceber pelas Night Girls com uma Miharu bem furiosa.

Quando voltaram para o hotel, Ling ia na frente com Tyson e a sua face estava ruborizada por um motivo que nem ela mesma percebia muito bem. Na sua mente só passavam os momentos em que teve mais perto de Kai e em que trocou olhares com ele. Por algum motivo, cada vez que se lembrava sentia a sua face ficar mais quente e o seu coração batia mais depressa.

Mas nem todos tinham gostado assim tanto do passeio. Hilary estava atrás de Tyson e Ling e os seus olhos estavam colados ao chão. Isso, porque cada vez que olhava para o par à sua frente o seu estômago começava às voltas. Naquela tarde, tinha visto o quanto próximos Tyson e Ling realmente eram. E para ela, eles os dois não podiam ser simplesmente bons amigos. De certeza que havia algo mais. Hilary foi distraída dos seus pensamentos pela voz de Tyson.

**Tyson:** - Já chegámos pessoal! – comentou, ao entrar novamente no hotel.

Como não tinham mais nada para fazer ali Kai e Tala começaram a afastar-se dos restantes, mas foram impedidos por Ling.

**Ling:** - Kai, Tala esperem por favor. – a jovem corou novamente quando Kai a encarou. – Isto é, queria agradecer-vos em nome de todos por terem ido connosco. Muito obrigado. – agradeceu gentilmente.

**Tala:** - Não foi nada. – disse, num jeito simpático. – Não é mesmo Kai? – Kai não disse nada e deu as costas friamente. Ling ficou um pouco atordoada com aquilo, mas não deixou isso transparecer na sua face. – Bem, miúda vemo-nos amanhã no campeonato! – e após despedir-se também se foi embora.

**Ling:** - Sim, vemo-nos amanhã. – disse, sorrindo.

Ling voltou para junto dos colegas, que já estavam sentados numa mesa a jantar, mais propriamente com Tyson e Daichi a devorar tudo o que lhes aparecia pela frente, mas desta vez sem Hilary a gritar-lhes. Ling achou estranha a acção de Hilary, mas não disse nada pois notou que ela não estava com boa cara.

**-x-**

**Alexander:** - Então isso quer dizer que não descobriram nada. – disse secamente, sentado na cama de braços e pernas cruzados.

**Ivan:** - Exacto. Observamos todas as raparigas, pelo menos as que estavam no hotel.

**Nicolau:** - Que queres dizer? – disse olhando um pouco desconfiado para Ivan.

**Ivan:** - Então vocês não sabem?

**Alexander:** - O quê? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelo vermelho já impaciente.

**Dimitri:** - Eu explico! – disse impedindo Ivan de falar. – Sabes aquela miúda de ontem? Pois bem, ela e a sua equipa saíram com mais dois tipos dos Blitzkreig Boys e, ao que parece, aquela equipa de miúdas também foi.

**Alexander:** - Estás a dizer-me que saiu essa gente toda do hotel hoje e nós não vimos uma pessoa que fosse o dia todo?

**Dimitri:** - Exactamente Alexander! Quer dizer...tirando a parte que vocês não viram nada é claro! – disse, tentado desculpar-se de modo a que a sua cabeça não fosse cortada.

**Alexander:** - Não tira parte nenhuma! – disse irritado. – Nicolau, como explicas isto? – perguntou virando-se para o colega, que estava encostado na parede próximo da janela.

**Nicolau:** - Que queres que te diga? – disse olhando para o líder com desprezo. – Apenas tivemos o azar de não nos cruzarmos com eles, mais nada. – continuou no tom mais natural de sempre.

**Alexander:** - Tivemos o azar? – Alexander levantou-se da cama irritado. – Isso não me interessa! Nós temos que encontrar aquela miúda e quanto mais depressa melhor! Por isso não me venhas com essa de azar, Nicolau!

**Ivan:** - Alexander, tem lá calma. – alertou agarrando o braço de líder. – Amanhã de certeza que a vamos encontrar, vais ver.

**Alexander:** - Sim, amanhã nós vamos conseguir saber quem é que vamos destruir. – disse sem tirar os olhos de Nicolau e formando-se um sorriso demoníaco no seu rosto.

**-x-**

**Tyson:** - Ah, não comia nem mais um bocado! Nem que me pagassem! – disse, esticando-se na cama.

**Kenny:** - Não admira! Comeste seis pratos seguidos Tyson. Só espero que não te faça mal.

**Tyson:** - Não te preocupes chefe! Eu e aqui a nossa Ling vamos arrasar amanhã! Não é Ling? – mas estranhamente Tyson não obteve resposta. – Huh? Ling? – Tyson sentou-se na cama para ver se encontrava Ling.

**Daichi:** - Ela está lá fora. – disse Daichi, apontado para a varanda do quarto.

**Tyson:** - Obrigado Daichi. – agradeceu sorrindo para o pequeno e indo até à varanda do quarto, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de si. – Ei, Ling!

**Ling:** - Tyson? O que estás aqui a fazer? – a rapariga surpreendeu-se por ver Tyson ali de repente.

**Tyson:** - Isso pergunto-te eu. – disse sorrindo para Ling. Ela sorriu e voltou-se novamente para a varanda observando o horizonte.

**Ling:** - Vim apanhar um pouco de ar. Preciso...pensar.

**Tyson:** - E pode-se saber em quê? – Ling baixou a cabeça e não respondeu. Tyson olhava para ela, e quanto a ele, a resposta estava estampada no rosto de Ling. Sorriu e olhou para a amiga. – É no Kai, não é?

Ling olhou surpresa para Tyson e ficou sem reacção a olhar para o amigo. Como é que ele adivinhou?

**Ling:** - Como é que... –Ling continuava a olhar surpresa para Tyson.

**Tyson:** - Não é difícil perceber que gostas dele.

**Ling:** - Ei! Eu não gosto dele! – corrigiu de imediato. - Só estava a pensar nele por causa da reacção dele à bocado, mais nada. – disse corando, sem perceber, enquanto ficava mais séria.

**Tyson:** - Ah, claro. Como todas as outras vezes que estás distraída ou estás triste. Por incrível que pareça o motivo é sempre o mesmo: Kai Hiwatari.

**Ling:** - Não é nada. – mentiu baixando a cabeça, corada.

**Tyson:** - Ainda não percebeste, não é verdade? – perguntou sorrindo para Ling, que só olhou para ele surpresa. Mas do que estaria ele a falar afinal? – Ling, eu sei que podes estar a tentar negar a ti mesma, mas não adianta. Tu estás apaixonada pelo Kai.

**Ling:** - A-apai-apaixonada? – Ling finalmente caiu em si. Baixou a cabeça e levou as mãos ao peito, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. – Eu esperava que não fosse mesmo isso...

Virou o rosto para Tyson. O seu pequeno sorriso não conseguindo disfarçar a tristeza do seu olhar. Tyson nunca a tinha visto com um olhar tão triste desde que a tinha conhecido. A sua expressão doce e alegre tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Estranhou a expressão dela, mas não a podia culpar. Afinal, era de Kai Hiwatari que estavam a falar.

**Tyson:** - É... Mas não fiques triste por causa disso!

**Ling:** - Não é que esteja triste, mas é que eu nunca me apaixonei antes. Só acho...estranho. Como é que descobriste? – perguntou, olhando para Tyson.

**Tyson:** - Não foi difícil. – respondeu, sorrindo e debruçando-se na varanda. – No dia em que fomos à praia andavas sempre preocupada com ele e a partir daí as coisas não mudaram. Quando soubemos que o avô dele morreu foste tu quem insistiu em procurá-lo e quando soubeste que ele se ia embora foste a correr até ao aeroporto atrás dele. Hoje não paravas de olhar para ele. Até foste tu quem teve a ideia de lhes pedirmos para nos acompanharem!

A cada palavra proferida por Tyson, Ling ia lembrando-se de todos aqueles momentos e de como tinha gostado da companhia de Kai naquelas alturas. Ao lembrar-se do dia em que ele a levou até casa nas suas costas corou e o seu coração começou a bater mais depressa. A recordação de ter estado tão próxima do rapaz era algo que agora a envergonhava. Sorriu docemente, finalmente aceitando aquele sentimento que sempre tinha ignorado e olhou para Tyson com o seu sorriso habitual, deixando este um pouco corado.

**Ling:** - Acho que tens razão, Tyson. Talvez eu...esteja mesmo apaixonada.

**Tyson:** - Eu sei que é bocado difícil admitir...até para mim foi... – mas felizmente para Tyson, Ling não ouviu a última parte. – Sabes o que devias fazer agora?

**Ling:** - O que é? – perguntou curiosa.

**Tyson:** - Devias contar a verdade ao Kai. – disse olhando para Ling muito confiante.

**Ling:** - O quê? Estás louco? Contar-lhe a verdade? Mas isso é impossível!

**Tyson:** - Então porquê? Estás com medo da reacção do todo-poderoso Kai? Do senhor frio e insensível? – perguntou, num tom brincalhão.

**Ling:** - Não! Só não acho que esteja preparada para contar-lhe. Afinal só admiti agora! E além disso, se eu tenho que contar a verdade ao Kai, o que se pode dizer em relação a ti e à Hilary? – disse, com um sorriso matreiro.

**Tyson:** - Qu-que queres dizer? – perguntou, corando violentamente.

**Ling:** - Ora Tyson, como assim "que queres dizer"? Tu sabes bem do que eu estou a falar. - continuou, num tom seguro e com um sorriso.

**Tyson:** - Achas que algum dia iria resultar? – perguntou, já sério.

**Ling:** - E porque não? Tyson, por aquilo que eu vejo a Hilary gosta muito de ti.

**Tyson:** - Estás a brincar? Estamos sempre a discutir.

**Ling:** - E porque seria? Tyson, durante os treinos deu para ver perfeitamente o quanto ela se preocupava contigo.

**Tyson:** - Não sejas idiota, menina do senhor insensível! – disse num tom brincalhão e tentando mudar de assunto.

**Ling:** - Ei! Não me chames isso! – disse, no mesmo tom, começando assim os dois numa das suas muitas brincadeiras.

Enquanto os dois se divertiam na varanda, no quarto estavam Daichi, Kenny e Hilary. Daichi estava sentado a ver televisão, Kenny estava a organizar os dados para o campeonato e Hilary tinha os olhos fixos em Tyson e Ling. Sentia-se irritada e cada vez sentia que tinha razão naquilo que pensava. Já farta de estar ali a ver aquela cena levantou-se, muito irritada, saindo do quarto.

**Kenny:** - Hilary? – mas Kenny só teve como resposta o bater da porta.

**Daichi:** - O que será que lhe deu? – perguntou, olhando surpreso para a porta.

Na varanda as coisas continuavam divertidas, mas de repente Ling nota algo que acalma os ânimos.

**Ling:** - Tyson, olha! – disse apontando para baixo.

**Tyson:** - O que foi? – perguntou, olhando também para baixo.

**Ling:** - Ali. É a Hilary, não é?

**Tyson:** - É, mas onde será que ela vai?

**Ling:** - Não sei, mas é a oportunidade perfeita para ires falar com ela!

**Tyson:** - Achas mesmo? – perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

**Ling:** - Sim! Agora despacha-te e vai lá falar com ela! – ordenou, empurrando Tyson de volta para o quarto.

**Tyson:** - Nesse caso...deseja-me sorte! – sorriu para Ling e saiu a correr do quarto.

**Kenny:** - Onde é que ele vai? – perguntou curioso olhando para Ling.

**Ling:** - Vai em busca da sua felicidade. – respondeu sorrindo, ainda a olhar para a porta.

Daichi e Kenny olharam para Ling e logo olharam um para o outro, ainda tentado perceber o que Ling tinha dito.

**-x-**

Tyson corria a toda a velocidade pelas ruas de Moscovo. Seguia Hilary de longe e agora estava perto de alcançá-la. Correu mais um pouco e parou em frente de Hilary, que ficou surpresa por ver o rapaz ali, à sua frente.

**Hilary:** - Tyson? O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Tyson:** - Preciso falar contigo.

**Hilary:** - E vieste até aqui só para falar comigo? – perguntou um pouco corada pelo acto do rapaz.

**Tyson:** - É, acho que sim. – respondeu pondo a mão atrás da cabeça e corando um pouco. – Então? Podes dispensar-me uns minutos? – perguntou já sério.

**Hilary:** - Sim, diz lá o que é.

**Tyson:** - Bem, é que eu estava ali agora a falar com a Ling sobre... – ao ouvir o nome da rapariga, Hilary perde toda a calma e irrita-se novamente. – Bem, não interessa. Mas a verdade é que durante a conversa percebi que estava na altura de fazer algo que já devia ter feito à muito tempo. – Tyson parou um pouco. Respirou fundo e tentou ganhar força e coragem para dizer a verdade. Olhou directamente para Hilary e preparou-se para o momento da verdade. – Hilary...eu...eu amo-te.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Hilary ficou em choque, mas não se deixou abalar por isso. A verdade é que, embora fossem aquelas palavras que queria ouvir de Tyson, não conseguia acreditar nelas. Estava convencida que ele e Ling andavam juntos e aquilo só podia ser armação.

**Hilary:** - Estás a brincar comigo, não estás? – perguntou secamente.

**Tyson:** - O que estás a dizer? É claro que não estou a brincar contigo!

**Hilary:** - A mim não me enganas, Tyson! De certeza que isto foi tudo planeado por ti e pela Ling para se rirem da minha cara, não é?

**Tyson:** - Hilary! Mas o que estás para aí a dizer? Que conversa é essa? – perguntou Tyson, sem perceber o que se passava. Estava a sentir-se magoado. Não estava a perceber o que Hilary lhe estava a dizer, mas não conseguia aguentar o facto da sua declaração ter sido completamente levada em brincadeira.

**Hilary:** - Desculpa, mas eu não vou entrar na tua brincadeira, Tyson. Agora se não te importas, eu vou voltar para o hotel antes que comece a nevar. – e começa a ir-se embora. Porém, é impedida por Tyson que agarra-a pelo pulso.

**Tyson:** - Espera! – Tyson não disse mais nada e puxou Hilary para junto de si. Num acto involuntário aproximou os seus lábios dos de Hilary, beijando-a.

Hilary sentiu as suas faces corarem, mas não podia deixar-se levar. Aquilo só podia ser armação e não se iria deixar cair na brincadeira. Rapidamente afastou Tyson de si, terminando com um estalo no rapaz. Este levou a mão à face, que agora estava vermelha, e olhava para Hilary sem reacção.

**Hilary:** - Não voltes a tocar-me! – disse secamente saindo do local e deixando Tyson sozinho no meio do inicio da queda de neve.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Xia:** i.i Snif...pobre Tyson...Buááááááááááááááá!

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬ Eu não a conheço... – vira-se para a frente de repente. – Huh? Vocês já estão aí? – o público acena com a cabeça que sim. – Bem, então toca a começar! Leitores e leitoras, escritores e escritoras sejam todos bem-vindos à 7ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! Que neste preciso momento está a lamentar-se por causa do cabeçudo. u.u

**Xia:** EI! Eu não me estava a lamentar, tinha só uma coisa no olho!

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬ Pois, como queiras Taichou.

**Xia:** Bom, mas deixemo-nos de brincadeiras e passemos à acção! Caros leitores, sejam então todos bem-vindos a uma nova edição deste pequeno espaço conhecido como "Cantinho da Xia". Hoje vamos finalmente terminar com as aparições dos meus queridos The Demons e, como não podia deixar de ser, tínhamos que terminar em grande!

**Dimitri:** - Se era isso que querias, então devias ter-me posto em último! u.u

**Xia:** ¬¬ Pois...Então eu tenho o maior prazer em apresentar o nosso convidado de hoje, Alexander, o líder dos The Demons! – o público aplaude com emoção e eu com ainda mais! XD

**Dimitri:** - Eu definitivamente não a conheço! ¬¬

**Alexander: **- Mas que barulheira! Será que não dá para aplaudir mais baixo? u.ú

**Xia:** Alex, Alex sempre mal-disposto.

**Alexander:** - ò.ó Não me chames isso!

**Xia:** Ups! Esqueci-me! n.n' Bem, não te zangues, porque afinal de contas és o convidado de honra do Cantinho de hoje. E vamos então passar à apresentação do Alexander. O seu nome é Alexander Ustinov e tem 17 anos. Tem cabelo vermelho, curto, com uma franja virada para o lado direito, olhos pretos, é alto, com um físico bem detalhado e tem a pele clara. Pouco se sabe sobre a vida de Alexander. Apenas que fugiu de casa com os amigos aos 10 anos e dedicou-se à má vida das ruas. Dessa forma tornou-se no rapaz impiedoso e sedento de poder que é. E claro, agora é o temido líder dos poderosos The Demons.

**Alexander:** - É isso mesmo. – disse com um sorriso convencido.

**Dimitri:** - Exactamente! Alexander e The Demons RULLS! – gritou o loirinho lá da cabine do locutor.

**Xia:** Hum, pois. u.u Alexander será que podemos passar ao resumo do capítulo?

**Alexander:** - E quem disse que eu vou fazer isso? A mim ninguém me dá ordens!

**Dimitri:** - Huh, Alexander, eu não sei se é seguro tu dizeres isso. – avisou o loirinho ao ouvido do líder.

**Alexander:** - Então porquê?

**Xia:** (com chamas à minha volta) ALEXANDER! COMO OUSAS SEQUER DESOBEDECER-ME? POR ACASO JÁ TE ESQUECESTE QUAL A RAZÃO DA TUA EXISTÊNCIA?

**Alexander:** (engole em seco) – Nã-não, Taichou. Eu, eu faço já o resumo! – disse apressadamente agarrando nos papéis que estavam na minha mesa.

**Dimitri:** - o.o' Quem diria que o Alexander se deixaria levar pela Taichou com tanta facilidade. Pensando bem até não me admira. Ela é mesmo uma fera! u.u

**Xia:** Assim gosto mais! – dou um sorriso convencido.

**Alexander:** - Bem, vamos então lá começar com isto...hum, ora deixa cá ver... – olha atentamente para as folhas... – Finalmente poderei ver o Shiro-chan e o Ichi-chan. Sinceramente não sei por qual dos dois me decidir. O Shiro-chan tem a Hinamori, mas o Ichi-chan tem a Rukia e quem sabe a Inoue, por isso fico assim querido diário. E ainda temos o Kai e o Ty... – mas o Alexander não pôde continuar pois foi brutalmente interrompido.

**Xia: **(arrancando-lhe bruscamente as folhas das mãos) Alexander, deixa-me ajudar-te com isso! Parece que te enganaste nos papéis. n.n'' – guardo os papéis incriminadores e dou-lhe as folhas com o resumo. – Toma, aqui tens.

**Dimitri:** - Uhh, com que então a Taichou anda indecisa. – disse olhando para mim com um olhar sugestivo.

**Xia:** ò.ó Cala a boca Dimitri!

**Dimitri:** - o.o' Hai Taichou.

**Alexander:** - Será que posso começar?

**Xia:** Sim, começa lá Alex...ander. – fui obrigada a continuar para não ser morta pelo olhar do líder.

**Alexander:** - Bom, no capítulo de hoje tanto os BBA Revolution como as Night Girls têm a ideia de ir dar uma volta. Ling e Miharu tem uma pequena discussão para ver qual das duas levaria o Kai e o Tala com elas, sendo Ling a vencedora pela mão de Tala. Sinceramente, esta miúda tem realmente um péssimo gosto. Agora prefere aquele mal-disposto a mim! Como é que pode?

**Xia:** ¬¬ Alexander, o resumo por favor.

**Alexander:** - Ah, pois. O Max e o Ray tem uma conversa sobre o velho e sobre nós, os The Demons. Sobre nós? Estes tipos por acaso não são...

**Dimitri:** - Há suspeitas disso Alexander. u.u

**Xia:** Hrm, hrm! O resumo. ¬¬

**Alexander:** - Sim, claro. Há noite Tyson e Ling conversam e Ling finalmente percebe que está apaixonada pelo chato do Hiwatari. Tyson decide ir falar com Hilary sobre o que sente, mas Hilary não o aceita, pois desconfia de Ling e Tyson terem um caso.

**Dimitri:** - Ah! Bem feita para o cabeçudo! – diz com tom de gozo.

**Alexander:** - Sinceramente não podia ter acontecido nada melhor. – disse no mesmo tom que Dimitri.

**Xia:** Cambada de insensíveis...u.u Bom caros leitores tenho notícias para vocês! Decidi pôr no meu blog os perfis dos nossos The Demons. Mas não tal como fiz aqui na fic, mas sim tudo pormenorizado, com a imagem em que me baseei e tudo. Por isso se querem ter uma ideia de qual a verdadeira face dos The Demons vão lá ao meu blog e podem ver. Quando fizer os perfis das Night Girls também irei postar no blog para depois poderem ver.

**Dimitri:** - E se não souberem como chegar ao blog, eu explico! É só clicar em "Xia Matsuyama" (já repararam que a Taichou mudou de nick?) e depois clicam em "homepage" e tem o acesso directo ao blog da nossa escritora. Não se assustem se a maioria das coisas que houver lá for de Bleach. É que aqui a nossa Taichou ganhou um vício que simplesmente não se perde. u.u

**Alexander:** - Mas sinceramente é um vício incrível. É a template da Rukia, o calendário com o Ichigo baka ou como a Taichou diz Ichi-chan. É a midi, é a área de Bleach com vários gifs, sendo a maioria deles do Hitsugaya baka, mais conhecido como Shiro-chan. Enfim, só vos peço para não se assustarem. u.u

**Xia:** Que piada. ¬¬ Bom, antes que me esqueça só queria agradecer à AngieGirl pela review. Muito obrigado por teres lido e por teres gostado da fic. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo e que continues a ler a fic. n.n

**Dimitri:** - Taichou, porque respondeste à review aqui? Não é teu costume.

**Xia:** Pois não, mas como a review da AngieGirl não dava para fazer o reply só podia responder aqui. Às pessoas que conheço eu respondo pessoalmente, àquelas que não conheço respondo usando o modo do Fanfiction e àquelas que comentarem como a AngieGirl, eu respondo aqui!

**Dimitri:** - Então está tudo explicado.

**Alexander:** - Taichou, não achas que já está na hora de acabar?

**Xia:** Sim, tens razão. Caros leitores espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, vem-nos no próximo! E não se esqueçam das reviews! Dimitri, o resto é contigo. Ja ne! – e vou-me embora deixando o loirinho e o Alex no estúdio.

**Dimitri:** - Certo Taichou. Então minna-san, o que acham que se vai passar no próximo capítulo? Irá a Hilary ter outro ataque de ciúmes e esbofetear novamente o Tyson? Será que a Ling já se vai declarar? Irão os The Demons descobrir quem é a chata que devem atacar? Será que as Night Girls vão finalmente perceber que são idiotas? – mas o loirinho não continuou, pois foi interrompido pelo líder.

**Alexander:** - Dimitri, eu digo o resto. Então não percam isso tudo no próximo capítulo, _The Demons, os demónios do estádio_. Mwahahahahahahah! Aqueles falhados vão ver! Nós vamos dar cabo daquilo tudo! Mwahahahahahahah!

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬ E depois sou eu o idiota...bom minna-san vemo-nos no próximo capítulo! Não se esqueçam de mandar as vossas reviews e de ir visitar o blog para nos conhecerem melhor.

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye! n.n


	9. The Demons, os demónios do estádio

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** Visto ser o único dia que os beybladers tinham para descansar antes do campeonato, os BBA Revolution decidiram ir dar um passeio. Após umas confusões entre Miharu e Ling, para decidirem qual das duas teria Kai como guia, Tala decide agir favorecendo Ling. Miharu fica furiosa, mas não tem outro remédio senão ir com as amigas vigiar Ling, visto que era o trabalho delas. Max e Ray tem uma conversa sobre o sucedido no dia anterior, mas continuam na mesma. A tensão aumenta com os The Demons devido a não conseguirem alcançar a sua presa. À noite, Tyson e Ling têm uma conversa e Ling finalmente percebe quais os seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a Kai. Esta tenta também ajudar Tyson na sua situação com Hilary, mas não dá muito certo. Quando Tyson finalmente conta a verdade para Hilary esta rejeita-o mesmo sentindo o mesmo que o rapaz._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: The Demons, os demónios do estádio**

"_Senhoras e senhores, meninos e meninas, sejam todos bem-vindos ao Campeonato do Mundo de Beyblade! Este ano será um campeonato mais pequeno, mas não deixará de ser tão emocionante como os outros! As melhores equipas de todo o mundo reúnem-se hoje neste palco gelado para se enfrentarem pela primeira vez este ano! Neste momento, as equipas favoritas são a equipa russa, os Blitzkreig Boys e os actuais campeões, os BBA Revolution! Mas os famosos White Tigers X e PPB All Stars não lhes ficam atrás! Este ano também temos duas equipas revelação. Vindas directamente da chuvosa Inglaterra as belas Night Girls e a segunda equipa russa deste campeonato, os The Demons! Senhoras e senhores, não percam nem um segundo deste emocionante campeonato que vos espera, pois este ano até o gelo da Rússia vai tremer!"_

**-x-**

A famosa apresentação das equipas ao público nunca tinha sido tão tensa. Apesar da voz do DJ Jazzman estar alegre e contagiante como sempre, daquela vez nenhuma das equipas se deixou contagiar pela sua alegria. Estavam todos muito tensos, não só devido ao campeonato estar a começar, mas também devido aos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. A equipa mais calma eram os The Demons. Uma reacção estranha por parte dos quatro rapazes, visto que era a primeira vez que participavam num campeonato do mundo.

Nos balneários a situação não mudou, principalmente com os BBA Revolution. O clima entre o grupo não era a sua habitual alegria. Naquele momento, qualquer pessoa inocente seria capaz de os confundir com os Blitzkreig Boys, mas provavelmente levaria um raspanete maior do que se tivesse encontrado um dos membros verdadeiros da equipa.

Tyson caminhava de cabeça baixa, mãos nos bolsos e os seus olhos estavam tapados por uma aura escura. O caso de Hilary não era diferente. Mas esta, em vez de triste, parecia zangada. Ling olhava para os dois preocupada. Sentia-se culpada pelo que tinha acontecido. Ela é quem tinha incentivado Tyson a ir contar toda a verdade a Hilary, só que nunca pensou que a reacção da rapariga fosse tão fria. Era algo com o que não contava. Olhou para Tyson e na sua cabeça só batiam as palavras que o rapaz lhe tinha dito na noite passada.

_**- Flashback -**_

_Ling e Kenny estavam sentados no sofá do quarto a verem televisão e Daichi já dormia profundamente. O ambiente estava calmo até que a porta do quarto se abre e é fechada com uma força colossal. Kenny e Ling viram-se de imediato para ver o que se passava e viram Hilary parada na porta de cabeça baixa._

_**Ling:** - Hilary! És tu! Apanhámos um susto. – disse calmamente. _

_Hilary não lhe respondeu. Simplesmente levantou a cabeça e lançou um olhar desprezível à companheira, indo de seguida até à casa-de-banho._

_**Kenny:** - O que se passa com ela? – perguntou, surpreso pela reacção de Hilary. _

_Ling ia dizer qualquer coisa quando a porta é aberta novamente, mas quem entra desta vez é Tyson. Ao contrário do que Ling queria ver, a expressão do rapaz podia ser tudo menos alegre. Os seus olhos pareciam estar molhados e este não encarou ninguém quando entrou. Era incapaz de o fazer. Tanto Kenny como Ling olharam preocupados para o rapaz, mas ao invés de Kenny, Ling levantou-se de imediato e agarrou Tyson pela mão, arrastando-o para fora do quarto. Este acto foi visto por Hilary que deu um sorriso seco por ver os "planos" dos seus amigos irem por água abaixo._

_**Ling:** - Tyson! Tyson o que se passa? O que aconteceu? Tyson responde! – perguntava Ling abanando Tyson no corredor, desesperada. Parecia não haver o mínimo de reacção por parte do rapaz. Quando Ling estava pronta a desistir, Tyson finalmente diz alguma coisa._

_**Tyson:** - O que aconteceu? – perguntou num tom baixo e com os olhos tapados pelos cabelos. – O que aconteceu? – disse novamente, mas num tom mais alto dando um murro na parede e encarando a amiga._

_**Ling:** - Tyson... – Ling olhava para o rapaz mais preocupada que nunca. Nunca o tinha visto naquele estado e não gostava do que estava a ver._

_**Tyson:** - Eu digo-te o que aconteceu...a verdade é que...a Hilary odeia-me! – gritou o rapaz enquanto lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos._

_**Ling:** - Tyson... o... o que queres dizer?_

_**Tyson:** - Exactamente o que ouviste. Eu...eu fiz o que me disseste, mas em vez de receber um sorriso por parte dela recebi palavras frias e duras. Mas não desisti! Quando ela se estava a ir embora trouxe-a de volta e consegui tê-la nas minhas mãos, mas a resposta dela ao meu beijo foi um estalo! UM ESTALO, OUVISTE? – gritou desesperado e com as lágrimas continuando a cair._

_**Ling:** - Não... não é possível... – Ling olhava para Tyson ainda tentado meter tudo na sua cabeça. Não fazia o menor sentido o que ela estava a ouvir, ou fazia? Estaria ela errada e teria mandado o amigo passar um desgosto daqueles? Ling sentia-se desiludida consigo mesma. Mas os seus sentimentos de culpa foram levados da sua mente pela voz chorosa de Tyson._

_**Tyson:** - Não é justo Ling... não é justo! – gritou novamente deixando-se descair nos braços da amiga enquanto lágrimas continuavam a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto e o seu boné fazia a sua trajectória até ao chão. _

_Ling não foi capaz de dizer nada. Apenas abraçou o amigo e tentou confortá-lo da melhor maneira que podia. Apenas deixando-o chorar até que as lágrimas secassem e tentando conter as próprias lágrimas._

_**- Fim do Flashback –**_

Ling baixou a cabeça e encarou o chão cinzento. Não aguentava olhar para Tyson nem para Hilary naquele estado, sabendo que a culpa era sua. Mas havia algo que ela não conseguia perceber. Não percebia o porquê de Hilary estar zangada com ela. Ela não lhe fez nada, pois não? A mesma pergunta, as mesmas imagens, as mesmas palavras...tudo isso rodava na cabeça da jovem de cabelo negro enquanto esta observava os tijolos cinzentos e sujos. Para sua felicidade, os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz amável de Kenny.

**Kenny:** - Chegámos! – disse, rodando a maçaneta de uma porta branca que tinha no topo escrito _"BBA Revolution"_.

Quando a porta foi aberta, o que foi visto pelo grupo foi uma enorme sala branca com uma mesa de madeira escura no meio, sendo esta rodeada por dois bancos também de madeira. Uma enorme televisão presa na parede, por trás da mesa, e um beystadium pequeno um pouco mais afastado da mesa. Na parede mais afastada da porta, haviam vários cacifos e do lado destes um mini-frigorífico onde se podiam encontrar algumas garrafas de água frescas. Uma normal sala de espera para os beybladers enquanto estes aguardavam a sua vez para jogar.

Se o grupo estivesse animado como sempre, provavelmente Tyson e Daichi teriam entrado numa correria para a sala com Hilary a gritar-lhes e Ling a acalmá-la, mas daquela vez não. Tanto Tyson como Daichi não disseram uma palavra. Hilary também não. Ling e Kenny também não foram capazes de quebrar o silêncio instalado no grupo. Os cinco sentaram-se à mesa e ficaram ali em silêncio durante uns minutos. Qualquer um que entrasse poderia jurar que eles estavam num velório, ao invés de estarem num campeonato do mundo. Daichi, que não aguentava mais todo aquele silêncio, decidiu reagir.

**Daichi:** - Ei pessoal, que caras são essas? Estamos no campeonato do mundo, ponham um sorriso! – infelizmente para o pequeno de cabelo cor de fogo, nenhum dos companheiros reagiu. – Bem, já vi que preferiam estar num velório! – disse irónico, desistindo de animar os colegas.

**Kenny:** - Daichi! Não digas coisas dessas! – comandou rapidamente Kenny, assustado.

**Daichi:** - Mas é verdade! – contrariou Daichi. Kenny já estava pronto a falar novamente quando é interrompido por Ling.

**Ling:** - Vá vocês os dois tenham calma. – Ling sentiu-se estranha ao mandar Daichi e Kenny parar. Normalmente estaria a tentar acalmar Daichi e Tyson, Tyson e Hilary ou Daichi e Hilary, mas Kenny e Daichi? As coisas estavam realmente más por ali. Como forma de quebrar o silêncio, Ling lembrou-se que o primeiro combate já tinha começado. – Ei Kenny, acende a televisão!

**Kenny:** - Porquê?

**Ling:** - É que o primeiro combate já começou, esqueceram-se? Vá, acende a televisão, rápido! – pediu Ling com o seu sorriso habitual.

**Kenny:** - Ah, é verdade! – Kenny, ao lembrar-se, acendeu a televisão de imediato.

"_Senhoras e senhores, que combate espectacular! Para quem não viu este primeiro combate perdeu um dos melhores combates de toda a história do Beyblade! Para os distraídos que não viram, o primeiro combate foi entre os Blitzkreig Boys e os All Stars! E o resultado foi uma vitória de dois a zero por parte do Blitzkreig Boys! Provavelmente eles este ano também vão conseguir chegar às finais. Já mostraram ser uma das equipas mais fortes, agora falta ver os restantes combates de hoje!"_

**Daichi:** - Bolas! Já acabou! – queixou-se Daichi, cruzando os braços um pouco chateado.

**Tyson:** - O Max perdeu... – lamentou-se, finalmente fazendo-se notar na sala.

**Ling:** - A equipa do Kai é assim tão forte? – perguntou, ainda a olhar para a televisão e vendo as caras desiludidas dos All Stars.

**Kenny:** - Nem imaginas o quanto. O ano passado tivemos muita sorte em conseguir vencê-los. E da maneira que estão a jogar este ano não tenho a menor dúvida de que consigam chegar às finais novamente. Mas...

**Ling:** - O que se passa Kenny? – perguntou, olhando preocupada para o rapaz.

**Kenny:** - Não é nada! – disse de imediato. – Só estava a lembrar-me das novas equipas que vão participar este ano. Não sabemos nada sobre eles.

**Ling:** - É verdade...mas não te preocupes chefe, vai correr tudo bem! – disse com o seu sorriso, na esperança de animar Kenny.

**Daichi:** - Olhem, o segundo combate vai começar. – chamou Daichi apontando para a televisão.

_No estádio..._

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, vamos então dar início ao segundo combate da primeira fase do campeonato! O estádio, como podem ver, é o estádio convencional e as equipas já estão aqui prontas para se defrontarem. Do lado dos White Tigers X vamos ter primeiro o Lee e pelos The Demons vamos ter o Ivan. – disse o DJ, no tom mais alto que conseguiu.

**Ray:** - Lee, estás pronto? – perguntou Ray ao amigo, um pouco preocupado, enquanto encarava o beystadium.

**Lee:** - Tem calma Ray, vai correr tudo bem. – respondeu calmamente, tentado despreocupar Ray.

**Ray:** - Sim, claro. Mas de qualquer forma é melhor teres cuidado. – avisou Ray, olhando de canto para os seus adversários.

**Lee:** - Passa-se alguma coisa Ray?

**Ray:** - Não, nada. – respondeu, abanando a cabeça. – Vai lá e mostrar-lhes como se joga! – disse num tom já mais alegre e animando o colega.

**Lee:** - Certo! – Lee sorriu para os companheiros, que olhavam confiantes para ele, e voltou-se para encarar o estádio. Subiu as escadas calmamente e preparou o seu beyblade, enquanto esperava o seu adversário.

Os The Demons estavam no meio de uma conversa, por isso Ivan ainda não tinha subido ao estádio. Por aquela altura, o DJ já devia ter chamado a atenção dos rapazes, mas quando ia tentar fazer isso assustou-se com as expressões dos quatro rapazes, que o encararam maldosamente. O DJ desistiu de seguida.

**Alexander:** - Então Ivan? Estás pronto para mostrar a estes tipos como se joga? – perguntou olhando maliciosamente para Ivan, que encarava o chão com a franja a tapar-lhe os olhos e com um sorriso não muito comum nele.

**Ivan:** - É claro que sim. – disse finalmente levantando a cabeça e encarando o líder com um sorriso muito parecido com o de Dimitri.

**Dimitri:** - É este o nosso Ivan! – disse, pondo a mão no ombro do colega.

**Nicolau:** - Ivan! – o rapaz de cabelo castanho encarou Nicolau, que estava de cabeça baixa. – Acho melhor ires combater antes que sejamos eliminados. – disse levantando a cabeça para encarar Ivan e fazendo sinal para o beystadium.

**Ivan:** - Certo! Eu volto já! – Ivan deu um sorriso seco com o canto dos lábios e dirigiu-se ao beystadium, onde Lee o esperava impaciente.

**Lee:** - Então, já acabaste a conversa? – perguntou irritado.

**Ivan:** - Sim, não te preocupes. – disse com o mesmo sorriso seco e preparando o seu beyblade.

**DJ:** - Muito bem senhoras e senhores! Vai agora começar o segundo combate de hoje! Rapazes estão prontos? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! – DJ gritou o mais alto que pôde e os dois rapazes lançaram o beyblade logo após o grito.

**Lee:** - Prepara-te, pois vais perder!

Ivan não respondeu à provocação. Deu apenas um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e o seu beyblade parou o ataque de Lee sem se mexer. O pião preto azulado de Ivan girava no meio do estádio enquanto o Galeon de Lee tentava atacar de todos os lados, por cima e nada. Nenhum dos ataques de Lee fazia o menor efeito. O beyblade preto azulado apenas girava e desviava-se de alguns dos ataques, como se estivesse a jogar com um amador.

**Mariah:** - Mas o que se passa com o Lee? Ele não consegue atacar! Lee!

**Ray:** - A culpa não é dele, Mariah! É o outro pião que não deixa o do Lee atacar. – avisou Ray com os olhos postos no combate e com o suor a percorrer-lhe o rosto, nervoso.

**DJ:** - Uau! Mas que espectáculo! Parece que nenhum dos ferozes ataques do Lee fazem efeito ao pião do Ivan, que continua a girar com se nada fosse! Olhem só para ele, parece uma estátua!

Não era mentira. Ivan estava parado a olhar para o combate e nos seus lábios estava aquele sorriso seco, sádico e assustador. Um sorriso que só aparecia no seu rosto quando ele combatia. Podia ser o mais calmo e o mais sensato dos quatro rapazes, mas quando se tratava de combater ele era tudo menos sensato.

Lee estava a começar a cansar-se devido ao combate. Já não aguentava muito mais e já não tinha forças para atacar. Embora não quisesse, o seu corpo descaiu e Lee teve que se ajoelhar no estádio. Ivan logo percebeu que estava mais que na hora de acabar o combate.

**Ivan:** - Já acabaste? – Lee olhou para ele nervoso. – É só isso que consegues? Bem, então acho que está na hora de ser eu a atacar, que dizes? Dark Panther, acaba com isto! – comandou Ivan.

Naquele exacto momento, uma energia negra rodeou o beyblade de Ivan que de seguida foi lançada para o pião de Lee, expulsando-o do estádio de imediato. O ataque foi tão rápido que todos os que assistiam o combate levaram algum tempo a recuperar do choque. O Sr. Dickinson, que assistia tudo da sua sala, cerrou os punhos preocupado e olhou para as Night Girls, que estavam ao seu lado. Haruka apenas acenou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, fazendo o homem perceber que estava tudo bem e que elas sabiam com quem estavam a lidar.

**DJ:** - Incrível! E o vencedor do primeiro combate é o Ivan dos The Demons! – disse Jazzman na sua voz habitual.

Ivan olhou para Lee com ar de gozo e ao virar-se para os colegas a sua expressão voltou ao normal. Ao descer as escadas foi recebido por Dimitri, que esperava ansioso por felicitar o colega por uma vitória mais que certa.

**Dimitri:** - Ivan! Meu, tu deste espectáculo! É assim mesmo que se joga! – disse animado e andando ao lado de Ivan, que se dirigia ao banco onde estavam sentados Alexander e Nicolau.

**Ivan:** - Ora, não foi nada demais. – disse, tentado acalmar Dimitri.

**Alexander:** - Mesmo assim, estás de parabéns Ivan. Agora eles já perceberam com quem estão a lidar. – felicitou Alexander quando os colegas chegaram perto dele. - Mas ainda falta o mais forte do White Tigers X. Estás pronto para ele, Dimitri? – perguntou olhando para o loiro que agora tinha a sua expressão alegre substituída pela sua expressão sádica.

**Dimitri:** - Não te preocupes Alexander. Ele nem vai saber o que lhe atingiu. – disse com aquele sorriso sádico e afastando-se dos colegas, indo até ao beystadium com o olhar preso em Ray.

O ambiente entre os White Tigers X não era dos melhores. Após a derrota catastrófica de Lee, o grupo ficou atordoado e percebeu que os The Demons não eram para brincadeiras.

**Lee:** - Desculpem... eu... perdi...

**Mariah:** - Lee, tem calma. Não tiveste a culpa. – disse Mariah na esperança de acalmar Lee.

**Lee:** - Mas...

**Ray:** - A Mariah tem razão, Lee. Não tiveste a culpa! Nenhum de nós esperava que o Ivan fosse tão forte. Agora só me resta vencer este combate e assim ainda temos uma chance de vencer.

**Lee:** - Tem muito cuidado, Ray. Eles são perigosos. – alertou Lee.

**Ray:** - Eu sei. – disse enquanto apertava Driger em sua mão e subia o estádio. Encarou Dimitri um pouco nervoso e inseguro, mas não podia deixar que o seu adversário se apercebesse, por isso apenas se concentrou nas palavras do Jazzman.

**DJ:** - E está na hora do segundo combate! Rapazes estão prontos? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

Ao som dos berros do DJ, os dois rapazes lançaram os seus beyblades. Ao contrário de Dimitri que ria constantemente, Ray estava muito tenso e os seus ataques não eram consistentes. Ray não estava a jogar com a cabeça no lugar e os risos de Dimitri também ajudavam na sua desconcentração. Quando Ray finalmente se começava a habituar, ouve a voz de Dimitri.

**Dimitri:** - Então? Não me digas que não consegues mais do que isso? – perguntou sarcástico e com aquele sorriso sádico colado nos lábios.

**Ray:** - Cala-te! – ordenou Ray, nervoso. – Driger ataca! – comandou Ray ao seu beyblade que logo correspondeu ao comando.

Driger atacava com a máxima força mas, tal como no primeiro combate, parecia não fazer o mínimo efeito no adversário. O pião azul-marinho de Dimitri parecia não se importar de estar a ser atacado e Dimitri olhava para a luta com aquele sorriso estampado no rosto, estando este mesmo sorriso no rosto de Alexander, que observava a luta.

**Dimitri:** - Ray! – o rapaz de longos cabelos pretos olhou nervoso para o loiro. – Sabes, eu pensava que me podia divertir um bocadinho com isto aqui, mas já vi que me enganei. Comparado com um miúdo, o miúdo consegue ser muito mais divertido que tu. Desculpa lá, mas isto vai acabar! – Ray não conseguiu dizer nada após o discurso de Dimitri. Apenas observou os movimentos do adversário. – Death Shark, acaba lá com isto que eu tenho miúdos para torturar! – ordenou Dimitri maliciosamente.

O pião azul-marinho de Dimitri finalmente se moveu e seguiu velozmente em direcção ao pião cinzento de Ray. De repente, uma onda gigante foi erguida no estádio e Ray viu a sua luz para escapar. Se aquele fosse o ataque final de Dimitri, ele conseguia dar um jeito e fugir. Agora só faltava que aquele fosse mesmo o ataque final de Dimitri.

**Ray:** - Driger, sai daí. – ordenou Ray ainda um pouco nervoso.

**Dimitri:** - Resposta errada Ray! – disse com aquele sorriso sádico no rosto e fazendo aparecer o seu beyblade do nada.

Ray não esperava aquilo. Seria aquela onda apenas uma manobra de diversão? Era aquilo que parecia. Numa questão de segundos, o beyblade cinzento estava a sair do estádio completamente destruído e com a potência do ataque de Dimitri o longo cabelo de Ray soltou-se. Se o público antes tinha ficado atónico, com este combate estavam completamente surpreendidos. O Ray, um dos melhores jogadores que todos conheciam, tinha acabado de perder contra uma equipa, supostamente, de novatos.

**DJ:** - Huh, senhoras e senhores o vencedor do segundo combate é o Dimitri dos The Demons. E assim os vencedores do segundo combate de hoje são os The Demons, com duas vitórias a zero!

_Nos balneários..._

**Tyson:** - Ray...

**Ling:** - Ele perdeu...

**Daichi:** - Não é possível...

**Kenny:** - Era disto que eu tinha medo. Estas novas equipas não estão neste campeonato à toa! São todos extremamente fortes. Vamos ter problemas pessoal. – alertou Kenny, preocupado.

**Ling:** - Tem calma Kenny. Vai correr tudo bem, vais ver.– tentou a rapariga.

"_Senhoras e senhores finalmente chegou o momento do último combate desta primeira fase na bela cidade de Moscovo."_

As palavras ouvidas da televisão alertaram todos os BBA Revolution que estava na altura de se preparem para o seu combate. Tyson foi o primeiro a sair sendo seguido por Ling, que não queria deixar o amigo sozinho. Os restantes seguiram-nos em silêncio, ainda com os momentos do combate anterior nas suas mentes. Pelo corredor encontraram os White Tigers X completamente desolados e desanimados. Ray estava com as mãos encostadas a uma parede, com os cabelos a tapar-lhe a face e encarava o chão. Ao seu lado estavam os seus companheiros, que tentavam animar o colega e amigo. Tyson, ao ver o amigo ali, correu até ele assim como os restantes BBA Revolution.

**Tyson:** - Ray! – chamou o rapaz num tom preocupado e aproximando-se de Ray. – Então, como estás?

**Ray: **- Tyson... – Ray afastou-se da parede e encarou Tyson preocupado. Numa questão de segundos, agarrou Tyson pela gola do casaco e olhou seriamente para o rapaz de cabelo azul. – Tem muito cuidado! Estes tipos são muito perigosos! – alertou Ray, deixando Tyson a olhar para ele um pouco surpreso pela reacção do rapaz.

Naquele momento, os The Demons passaram pelo grupo e puderam ouvir-se risos de escárnio por parte dos rapazes. Dimitri, que passou ao lado de Ling, deu-lhe aquele sorriso sádico, irritando-a. Virou-se furiosa, e quando estava prestes a argumentar contra Dimitri, é impedida pelo braço de Tyson. Ela olhou para o líder, como se pedisse uma explicação, mas Tyson apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

Logo de seguida os BBA Revolution foram até ao estádio, embora a sua vontade fosse ficar junto dos White Tigers naquele momento. Quando chegaram ao seu banco, as suas adversárias já lá estavam. O último combate da primeira fase do campeonato seria entre os actuais campeões e as Night Girls. Nas bancadas, estavam os The Demons que esperavam finalmente descobrir a quem teriam de roubar o bit-bicho.

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, finalmente chegou o momento que todos esperávamos! O último combate desta primeira fase do campeonato do mundo. Este combate será entre os actuais campeões, os BBA Revolution e a nova equipa vinda directamente de Inglaterra, as Night Girls!

**Kenny:** - Ling, estás pronta? – perguntou Kenny, sentado no banco da sua equipa com o portátil aberto em cima dos joelhos.

**Ling:** - Um pouco nervosa, mas pronta! – disse com o seu habitual sorriso.

**Daichi:** - Não fiques nervosa! Vai lá e mostra-lhes como se joga! – disse Daichi, animado, piscando o olho à colega e abanando o seu braço esquerdo.

**Ling:** - Certo! – sorriu a jovem.

Ling olhou para Tyson na esperança que o seu líder lhe desse algum incentivo, mas este olhava o chão sem se importar com nada. Hilary não estava diferente. Ling suspirou e foi até ao estádio.

A jogadora das Night Girls ainda não tinha subido, pois uma certa menina de cabelos cor de mel estava muito ocupada em tirar fotografias, em vez de prestar atenção aos conselhos da líder.

**Haruka:** - Rika, importas-te de chegar aqui? – chamou Haruka já cansada de não conseguir falar com Rika.

**Miharu:** - Esquece a Rika, Haruka. Eu vou no lugar dela! – disse confiante em frente da sua líder, que estava sentada no banco da equipa com Shiori ao seu lado.

**Haruka:** - Miharu, eu sei muito bem porque é que tu queres ir combater primeiro! – disse Haruka, olhando para Miharu com um olhar reprovador. Miharu apenas fez beicinho, chateada.

**Rika:** - Oh, o bebezinho ficou amuado! – disse num tom brincalhão, tirando uma foto a Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Cala-te! – gritou furiosa.

**Haruka:** - Bem, voltando ao assunto principal, Rika estás pronta?

**Rika:** - Sim, não te preocupes Haruka! – disse, sorrindo para a líder.

**Shiori:** - Rika, não te esqueças que nós queremos ter ao menos o nível de poder da Ling, por isso atrasa o máximo que puderes. – lembrou Shiori enquanto abria o seu portátil e ajeitava os seus óculos pequenos e finos.

**Rika:** - Certo! Vou tentar atrasar o mais que puder. – disse animada e correndo para o estádio.

Quando lá chegou sorriu para Ling que lhe retribuiu o sorriso, mas de um momento para o outro ambas encararam-se muito sérias.

**DJ:** - E aqui estão as nossas jogadoras! Do lado das Night Girls temos a energética Rika e do lado dos BBA Revolution temos uma revelação no mundo do Beyblade, Ling! Pelas as informações que nos foram dadas esta é a substituta do Daichi, que sofreu uma lesão antes do campeonato. Muito bem, meninas estão prontas? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

As duas lançaram ao mesmo tempo, após ouvirem o sinal do DJ. A princípio o combate parecia renhido, mas logo a diferença se fez notar. De um momento, para o outro todos se aperceberam que era Ling quem comandava. O beyblade branco estava a esmagar completamente o beyblade vermelho e laranja de Rika. Mas, o mais surpreendente, é que parecia que a rapariga de olhos azuis não se importava. Essa atitude por parte da adversária estava a começar preocupar Ling.

**Daichi:** - Mas o que se passa ali? Parece que aquela miúda não se importa de estar a ser atacada. – disse o pequeno, olhando um pouco confuso para o combate.

**Kenny:** - Não é isso! – alertou Kenny. – De certeza que ela deve querer alguma coisa para estar a deixar a Ling atacar daquela maneira.

**Daichi:** - Tens a certeza Kenny?

**Kenny:** - Absoluta! Segundo as minhas análises, os níveis de poder da Rika não chegam nem perto do que ela está a demonstrar agora.

**Daichi:** - Oh não... então a Ling...? – mas Daichi não foi capaz de prosseguir. Apenas virou novamente a sua atenção para o combate, preocupado.

A expressão de Tyson não era diferente. Olhava para Ling sem saber o que fazer para ajudar a amiga e cerrou os punhos, irritado por não a conseguir ajudar.

_Nas bancadas..._

**Dimitri:** - Mas que combate da seca! – queixou-se o loiro, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça. – A vencedora deste combate já está mais que sabida.

**Ivan:** - Eu se fosse a ti não tinha tanta certeza, Dimitri. – avisou o rapaz de cabelo castanho, olhando seriamente para Dimitri.

**Dimitri:** - Que queres dizer? – perguntou, olhando curioso para Ivan.

**Nicolau:** - Será que ainda não percebeste que se fosse a miúda de cabelo preto que fosse vencer, este combate já deveria ter acabado? – Dimitri olhou confuso para Nicolau que, por sua vez, retirou os olhos da luta e encarou o companheiro. – O que eu quero dizer é que, embora a miúda esteja a atacar continuamente, a outra se fosse fraca já deveria ter perdido, mas em vez disso continua lá, sem se importar. – explicou Nicolau e voltando a sua atenção para o combate logo de seguida.

**Alexander:** - Por outras palavras, a tal de Rika deve ter algum truque na manga para estar a atrasar assim tanto o combate. – Dimitri olhou surpreso para o líder e voltou a observar o combate curioso.

_No estádio..._

**DJ:** - Uau! Mas que combate intenso! A Ling não pára de atacar, mas ao que parece os seus ataques não fazem o menor efeito à sua adversária! Como será que isto vai acabar?

**Ling:** - _"Ele tem razão. Por mais que eu mande o Angel atacar, parece não haver danos por parte da Rika. Ela continua ali, de pé, sem quaisquer sinais de cansaço. Não estou a gostar! Está na hora de acabarmos com isto, Angel!" _– Eu não sei o que se passa, mas não vou ficar à espera! Angel, acaba com isto! – o beyblade branco girou mais depressa e uma luz enorme invadiu todo o estádio, cegando todos os que observavam. No banco das Night Girls surgiu o alerta que elas tanto esperavam.

**Shiori:** - Finalmente! Estou a conseguir gravar os seus níveis de poder.

**Miharu:** - Falta muito? Acho que a Rika não aguenta mais! – avisou Miharu, apontando para o beystadium. Não era mentira. Rika estava a ter trabalho a manter-se de pé, pois o ataque de Ling estava a ser poderoso demais para ela aguentar.

**Haruka:** - Shiori, despacha-te! – pediu a líder, olhando para a sua amiga, que teclava furiosamente no seu portátil.

**Shiori:** - Calma, só mais um pouco... – pediu a jovem de cabelo cor de vinho enquanto continuava a mexer no portátil. – Já está! Já tenho tudo o que preciso!

**Miharu:** - Boa! Rika, já podes acabar com o combate! – disse Miharu, acenando para a amiga alegremente.

**Rika:** - Já não era sem tempo! Foxie, ataca com a máxima força! – o beyblade vermelho e laranja partiu para cima do beyblade branco e dourado de Ling.

O choque dos dois fez uma luz enorme invadir todo o estádio. Apenas quatro rapazes conseguiam manter os olhos fixos no combate. Os The Demons olhavam para Ling surpresos e atónicos enquanto viam o seu belo bit-bicho mostrar a sua face no último momento do combate.

Quando a luz desapareceu, a surpresa e o espanto foi visto na face de todos. Tanto o pião de Ling, como o de Rika, estavam ambos caídos no estádio e as duas arfavam cansadas devido ao último ataque.

**DJ:** - Incrível! E é um empate, senhoras e senhores! Parece que este combate será decidido já de seguida quando o campeão do mundo Tyson enfrentar a poderosa Miharu das Night Girls.

Ling recolheu o seu beyblade e voltou para junto da sua equipa. Daichi e Kenny correram para receber a companheira, que caminhava de cabeça baixa.

**Kenny:** - Ling... – Kenny não conseguiu dizer mais nada ao ver a expressão desiludida de Ling.

**Daichi:** - Estás bem? – perguntou o pequeno, também preocupado.

**Ling:** - Desculpem... não consegui vencer... devia ter percebido que ela tinha algum truque para o final, mas... – Ling olhava para o chão e desculpava-se mesmo, tendo o combate terminado num empate.

**Daichi:** - Não fiques assim! Afinal de contas não perdeste! Vá anima-te! – disse Daichi sorridente e conseguindo passar a sua alegria para a companheira, que finalmente encarou os colegas.

**Ling:** - Daichi... sim, tens razão! – disse, recuperando o seu sorriso. – Obrigado. – Daichi apenas sorriu.

**Kenny:** - Bem, agora só nos resta esperar o Tyson vencer o próximo combate. – disse Kenny virando-se para Tyson, que estava a levantar-se e a preparar o seu beyblade.

**Ling:** - Então Tyson? Pronto para a vitória? – perguntou animada.

Tyson apenas lhe respondeu com um sorriso triste e subiu lentamente as escadas do beystadium, como se estivesse a fazer aquilo à força. Os seus passos eram observados por Hilary que olhava secamente para o rapaz. Os restantes membros voltaram ao banco de equipa e Ling olhou para Hilary, preocupada.

Miharu já estava no seu lugar à espera de Tyson chegar. Um sorriso um pouco matreiro estava nos seus lábios, como se ela soubesse exactamente o que iria acontecer. Tyson nem se dignou a encarar a adversária. Não conseguia encarar ninguém naquele momento. Ao ouvir a voz do DJ para lançar, forçosamente levantou os braços e lançou o seu pião.

Logo desde o princípio do combate, parecia óbvio o vencedor e aquele que parecia ser o derrotado parecia não se importar com o que lhe estava a acontecer. Enquanto o beyblade azul-escuro e vermelho de Miharu atacava continuamente, o pião de Tyson não se movia, deixava-se ser atacado. Mas ao contrário de Rika, Tyson parecia não oferecer o mínimo de resistência, parecia que queria perder. A sua atitude começou a preocupar os companheiros.

**Daichi:** - Mas o que raios se passa com ele? Ele não está a fazer nada!

**Kenny:** - É muito estranho, parece que ele não quer saber do combate.

**Ling:** - Se ele continuar assim... ele vai perder...

**Hilary:** - É bem feito! – disse irritada e finalmente dizendo alguma coisa pela primeira vez no dia.

**Kenny:** - Hilary, o que estás a dizer? – perguntou Kenny, embora não obtendo nem um olhar de Hilary.

Ling olhava surpresa para Hilary. Perguntava-se de onde poderia ter saído todo aquele ódio em relação a Tyson. Ela sempre tinha visto o quanto Hilary preocupava-se pelo rapaz, o quanto gostava dele. Mas, de um momento para o outro, as coisas pareciam ter mudado. Ling não conseguia perceber o porquê disso, e todo aquele ódio estava a afectar o seu amigo. Ling só sabia que tinha de ajudá-lo.

**Ling:** - Como podes dizer isso? Dessa forma vamos perder!

**Hilary:** - Digo e volto a dizê-lo! É bem feito para ele perder o combate! Ele devia era perder o título de campeão do mundo! – disse irritada e levantando-se para encarar Ling, que estava à sua frente.

**Ling:** - Hilary! Não digas isso! – a morena não lhe respondeu e virou-lhe a cara. – Mas pode-se saber o que se passa contigo? – perguntou Ling, não conseguindo conter a preocupação. Isso chamou a atenção de Daichi e Kenny, que olhavam surpresos para as duas.

**Hilary:** - Queres saber?

**Ling:** - Quero! Quero que me expliques porque estás a agir dessa forma! Porque fizeste aquilo ao Tyson!

**Hilary:** - Ah, então é isso. – disse, sarcástica. – Para tua informação Ling, eu não sou tão burra assim ao ponto de cair nos vossos truques.

**Ling:** - Truques, mas do que est...

Naquele momento, Ling apercebeu-se do que se passava. Já tinha percebido que Hilary nunca tinha gostado muito da amizade que tinha com Tyson, mas a verdade era essa. Eram apenas amigos. Ling sempre esteve mais junto de Tyson, pois foi este o primeiro a dar-lhe a mão e a ajudá-la a integrar-se no grupo. Quando percebeu que o amigo estava apaixonado e esse amor era correspondido quis ajudá-lo, tal como ele a tinha ajudado. Mas não esperava que Hilary tivesse um ataque de ciúmes por pensar que eles talvez fossem mais que amigos, visto que estavam sempre juntos. Então era isso.

**Ling:** - Hilary, eu sei o que estás a pensar, mas não é nada disso! – Hilary olhou intrigada para Ling. – Eu e o Tyson somos só amigos, mais nada! – a cada palavra proferida pelas duas, Daichi e Kenny estavam mais confusos.

**Hilary:** - São só amigos? E como explicas o facto de estarem sempre juntos? De estarem sempre de acordo? De quererem sempre o mesmo?

**Ling:** - Porque eu apeguei-me mais ao Tyson por ter sido ele o primeiro a dar-me a mão! Mas logo percebi que ele estava apaixonado por ti! E se o motivo é esse fica sabendo que eu gosto de outra pessoa! Hilary, tens que entender que o Tyson ama-te mais que qualquer outra coisa. Porque outro motivo estaria ele a combater daquela forma desastrosa?

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras as memórias da noite passada voltaram à mente Hilary. A declaração de Tyson, o seu beijo e o estalo que ele tinha levado. Hilary sentiu-se uma idiota por ter sido cegada pelos ciúmes e não ter visto a verdade que sempre esteve em frente dos seus olhos. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos vermelhos de Hilary, que começou a correr em direcção às escadas do beystadium parando em frente destas.

**DJ:** - Parece que o combate está quase no fim, senhoras e senhores! A este ritmo o actual campeão Tyson vai perder o combate e a vitória irá para as Night Girls, que avançam para a segunda fase vitoriosas!

**Miharu:** - Hnf, sendo campeão do mundo esperava mais. Bem, está na hora de acabar com isto. Dreamer, ataque final!

Ao ouvir a ordem de Miharu, Tyson cerrou os punhos, esperando o pior, quando é acordado por uma voz.

- Tyson!

**Tyson:** - Hilary? – o rapaz virou-se para trás encarando Hilary, surpreso.

**Hilary:** - Tyson... – a voz de Hilary soava chorosa enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Desculpa! Eu não queria fazer aquilo. Eu também te amo muito e não queria dizer aquilo. Perdoa-me, por favor! – implorou, fazendo mais lágrimas caírem.

**Tyson:** - Hilary... – Tyson olhava para a ela, sem saber o que dizer. Ainda não conseguia encaixar bem tudo o que lhe estava ser dito no momento, mas quando viu o sorriso de Ling, logo relaxou e percebeu. Agachou-se de modo a ficar mais perto de Hilary e chamou-a. – Hilary? – esta olhou para ele. – Não chores. Um sorriso fica-te melhor. – disse sorrido e afagando os cabelos castanhos dela.

**Hilary:** - Tyson... – Hilary olhou para Tyson emocionada e sorriu descansada. – Vá Tyson, força! Tens que vencer este combate pelos BBA Revolution! – disse animada tentado dar forças ao rapaz.

**Tyson:** - Tens razão. Está na hora de acabar com isto. – Tyson levantou-se e encarou Miharu com o seu sorriso habitual. – Desculpa ter-te feito esperar, Miharu. Dragoon, ataca!

Miharu não esperava tal ataque e não deixou de ficar surpresa quando viu o seu beyblade parado no meio do estádio e o de Tyson a girar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**DJ:** - Fantástico! Que reviravolta, senhoras e senhores! Desta forma o vencedor deste último combate é o Tyson, dos BBA Revolution! – disse o DJ, na sua voz aguçada e alegre de sempre, fazendo público vibrar com tal gesto.

**Daichi:** - Boa! É isso mesmo Tyson! – Daichi estava prestes a ir receber o companheiro quando é impedido por Ling, que apenas aponta para o par à frente deles, fazendo assim os dois rapazes perceberem que aquela não era a altura ideal de felicitar Tyson pela extraordinária vitória.

**Hilary:** - Tyson, eu...

**Tyson:** - Não digas nada. – disse sorrindo e pondo o seu indicador nos lábios de Hilary, calando-a. – Está tudo bem agora. – a rapariga sorriu-lhe. – Só preciso que me respondas a uma coisa.

**Hilary:** - O que é? – perguntou curiosa.

**Tyson:** - Aceitas namorar comigo? – perguntou sorrindo, deixando Hilary surpresa ao ouvir tal pergunta.

**Hilary:** - Sim... claro que sim! – respondeu, com um enorme entusiasmo e alegria, saltando para os braços do agora namorado, deixando os dois num beijo apaixonado.

Ling sorriu ao ver que, no final das contas, tinha dado tudo certo. O que a jovem não sabia é que, naquele exacto momento, quatro rapazes observavam-na das bancadas com uns sorrisos não muito comuns nos rostos.

**Dimitri:** - Quem diria? Com que então é aquela. – disse irónico, olhando para Ling com desprezo.

**Ivan:** - É, não tenho dúvidas. Aquele bit-bicho tinha o aspecto de um anjo. Só pode ser ela.

**Nicolau:** - É ela sim. É aquela miúda a quem devemos roubar o bit-bicho. – disse Nicolau, no seu tom sério de sempre.

**Dimitri:** - Ela parece estar feliz. – comentou Dimitri, ainda olhando para Ling.

**Alexander:** - É... mas por pouco tempo. - disse o líder, observando-a, enquanto um sorriso demoníaco e assustador se formava novamente no seu rosto.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Bwahahahahahahahahahah! É isso mesmo Alexander! Nós só não matamos aquela bebé chorona, porque não podemos!

**Xia e público:** - ¬¬...

**Dimitri:** - n.n' Bem, parece que afinal já não estamos sozinhos, não é Taichou? – perguntou nervoso.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Não, parece que não.

**Dimitri:** - Então, leitores e leitoras, escritores e escritoras sejam todos bem-vindos à 8ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! – o público aplaude. (que remédio, né? XD)

**Xia:** Olá a to... – mas sou incapaz de continuar, pois sou interrompida por uma voz vinda de longe.

- Vá, deixem passar!

**Dimitri:** - Mas o que se passa?

**Xia:** Isso gostava eu de saber! Agora a interromperem-me...mas quem é que tem essa lata? u.ú

_Perto do estúdio..._

- Vá lá, deixem-me passar rapazes! Mas esperem lá...porque é que tu e o Tala estão aqui a barrarem-me a passagem? Não me digas que vocês se tornaram guarda-costas da maluca, Kai!

**Kai:** - Bem, nós... – suspira derrotado. – Sim, nós somos guarda-costas da maluca, Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Mas então porquê? Ela por acaso paga-vos para isso ou passa-se outra coisa? – ambos os rapazes coraram.

**Tala:** - Huh, bem ela...

**Xia:** (aparecendo do nada) Então afinal de contas o que se passa aqui?

**Miharu:** - Xia!

**Xia:** ¬¬x Taichou!

**Miharu:** - n.n' Hai, Taichou! Tadaima! (cheguei!)

**Xia:** Sim, eu já reparei. u.u E pode-se saber o que estás aqui a fazer? A tentar roubar-me os guarda-costas, é?

**Miharu:** - Não era má ideia. – disse olhando de canto para os dois rapazes. Ambos olham nervosos para a jovem.

**Xia:** Pois, estou a ver. Bom, caros leitores como já devem ter reparado a nossa convidada de hoje é a Miharu das Night Girls, a primeira representante da equipa feminina.

**Miharu:** - E porque fui a primeira escolhida, perguntam vocês?

**Público:** - Porque é mentalmente incapaz! u.u

**Miharu:** - O.O Eles falam?

**Xia:** Yup, eles falam. Mas vamos lá então passar à entrevista, antes que isto fique mais comprido do que já está.

**Miharu:** Hai! – e vai até ao sofá preto.

**Xia:** E rapazes continuem o bom trabalho senão... – mostro-lhes as fotos incriminadoras. Ambos desatam a correr até aos seus postos. – É bom ter poder.

**Dimitri:** - Taichou, diz-me uma coisa.

**Xia:** O que é?

**Dimitri:** - O que é que ELA está aqui a fazer? – pergunta apontando para Miharu, que estava a vangloriar-se em frente de um espelho que tinha trazido.

**Xia:** Ela? Ah, ela é apenas a nossa convidada de hoje.

**Dimitri:** - O QUÊ? Diz-me que estás a brincar, por favor!

**Xia:** Então porquê?

**Dimitri:** - Eu simplesmente não a suporto. u.u

**Xia:** Ai não? Então é melhor começares a suportar, porque a partir de hoje as convidadas dos Cantinho são as Night Girls. – e vou-me embora em direcção à convidada.

**Dimitri:** - Taichou, não por favor, espera! NÃO! É o meu fim! Adeus mundo cruel! – e desmaia que nem uma tia VIP.

**Miharu:** - o.o' O que lhe deu?

**Xia:** Pobre rapaz, não consegue aguentar a pressão. u.u

**Miharu:** o.O?

**Xia:** Bom, vamos então passar à convidada de hoje. Miharu Kinomoto faz parte das Night Girls e tem 16 anos. Tem cabelo azul meia-noite, liso e chega-lhe à cintura. Tem olhos cor de rubi, é alta, possui uma figura elegante e tem a pele clara. Miharu vive com os pais na cidade de Londres, embora tenha nascido no Japão. Mudaram-se para lá quando Miharu tinha 5 anos por causa do trabalho do pai e ficaram lá a viver. O seu pai está sempre muito ocupado mas arranja sempre tempo para estar com a família e a sua mãe é uma mulher que se preocupa muito com a filha, estando sempre a par daquilo que se passa com ela. Miharu pode considerar-se uma rapariga de sorte, visto que nem todos podem desfrutar de uma família unida como a sua.

**Miharu:** - Ei! Não falaste nem da minha personalidade nem do meu poderosíssimo beyblade!

**Xia:** Isso fica para o blog junto com a tua imagem.

**Miharu:** - Ah, é verdade! Assim podem todos ver como sou bonita!

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬ E convencida.

**Miharu:** - ò.ó Disseste alguma coisa?

**Dimitri:** (a tirar cera dos ouvidos (¬¬ no coment...)) Não, não disse nada.

**Miharu:** - Acho bem. u.u

**Xia:** Hrm, hrm! Será que podemos fazer o resumo, por favor?

**Miharu:** - Hai Taichou! – pega nas folhas do resumo. – Olha lá Taichou, que raio de língua é esta?

**Xia:** Ò.Ó Cala-te e lê!

**Miharu:** - n.n' Hai. Bom, no capítulo de hoje começa o campeonato do mundo de beyblade. Os Blitzkreig Boys combateram contra os All Stars, os The Demons contra os White Tigers e os BBA Revolution contra as belas Night Girls.

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬...

**Miharu:** - Os All Stars perderam, os White Tigers também e as...Night Girls também perderam. i.i

**Dimitri:** - Agora sim, eu estou a gostar! Bwahahahahahahahah!

**Miharu:** - ¬¬ O Tyson e a Hilary começaram a namorar e os The Demons descobriram a quem tinham de roubar o bit-bicho.

**Xia:** Óptimo! Este foi provavelmente o melhor resumo que já me fizeram! Tirando o do meu onii-chan é claro! XD

**Miharu:** ¬¬ Não admira que as personagens dela sejam malucas.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Pois, como queiras. Miharu que me dizes de irmos beber qualquer coisa?

**Miharu:** - Boa! Podemos levar os teus guarda-costas?

**Xia:** Sim, na boa! Mas vai lá andando que eu já volto.

**Miharu:** - Onde vais?

**Xia:** Vou só ali ao público buscar o Ichigo e o Genzo!

**Miharu:** - O.O?

**Xia:** O que foi? Também preciso companhia! u.ú

**Miharu:** - Tu é que mandas Taichou. Ei, Di baka! Acaba isto por nós! – e sai a correr em direcção aos meus guarda-costas.

**Dimitri:** - ò.ó Uma dia destes eu juro que... – mas pára, pois nota que está tudo a olhar para ele. – Ah, pois! Vamos então finalizar o capítulo. Minna-san, então o que vos parece que vai acontecer no próximo? Irão os The Demons já avançar? Será que o namoro do Tyson e da Hilary aguenta até ao próximo capítulo? Será que as Night Girls vão desistir de me chatear? Podem descobrir isto e muito mais no próximo capítulo... – mas o loirinho não continua, pois é interrompido.

**Kojiro:** - A falares assim fazes pior que o apresentador de Dragon Ball! u.u

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬...no próximo capítulo _O primeiro passo_. Não se esqueçam de mandar a vossa review para deixar uma escritora feliz e um Dimitri super, hiper, mega feliz!

**Renji:** - o.õ É impressão minha ou este tipo anda a ver a Floribela?

**Dimitri:** (corado) Jinhos minna-san, vemo-nos no próximo capítulo! Bye, bye!


	10. O primeiro passo

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** A primeira fase do campeonato começou cheia de emoções fortes. No primeiro combate, os Blitzkreig Boys derrotaram os All Stars com uma vitória de dois a zero. No segundo combate, os The Demons mostraram o seu poder aos White Tigers X que sofreram uma derrota desastrosa. No último combate, as Night Girls enfrentaram os BBA Revolution, vencendo os BBA Revolution. Durante o combate de Ling contra a Rika, os The Demons finalmente descobriram que era a Ling a sua presa. Tyson e Hilary finalmente se entenderam, começando a namorar._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: O primeiro passo**

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Meninos, chegámos. – disse o Sr. Dickinson, parando em frente de um hotel que ficava no centro da movimentada cidade de Nova Iorque.

**Daichi:** - Uau! Que bonito! – comentou Daichi olhando para o enorme e luxuoso hotel.

**Hilary:** - O de Moscovo era bonito, mas este é ainda melhor! – disse Hilary, com os olhos a brilhar de entusiasmo.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ainda bem que gostam. – sorriu o Sr. Dickinson. – Bom, meninos agora estão por vossa conta. Podem ficar no hotel, dar um passeio, tudo o que quiserem. Têm o dia livre. Eu vou tratar de uns assuntos sobre o campeonato. – continuou, fazendo sinal a Haruka para que ela e as companheiras o seguissem.

**Tyson:** - Boa, temos o dia livre! – disse entusiasmado.

**Hilary:** - Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou a Tyson, que estava ao seu lado segurando a sua mão.

**Kenny:** - Vocês não acham melhor nós... – mas o rapaz não teve tempo de acabar pois foi interrompido por um Tyson muito alegre.

**Tyson:** - Vamos dar um passeio!

**Kenny:** - Mas então e o treino? – perguntou preocupado.

**Tyson:** - Relaxa Kenny, o treino fica para depois. – disse muito descansado.

**Hilary:** - Depois do passeio, certo? – perguntou olhando de canto para o namorado.

**Tyson:** - Sim, sim, claro. Para depois do passeio que não vai demorar o dia todo. – concordou um pouco nervoso.

**Kenny:** - Sendo assim, acho que podemos ir. – concordou mais descansado.

**Daichi:** - Boa! Então Ling, o que achas? – perguntou Daichi à rapariga que estava ao seu lado, distraída. Ling não tinha prestado atenção à conversa pois estava com os olhos presos em um certo rapaz de lenço branco. – Olá, Terra chama Ling! Há alguém em casa? – chamava Daichi, passando a mão em frente dos olhos escuros da companheira.

**Ling:** - Huh? O que foi Daichi? – disse, despertando do transe e sorrindo normalmente.

**Daichi:** - Pode-se saber para onde estavas a olhar? – perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

**Ling:** - Eu? Para nada. – desculpou-se, sem jeito. – Mas o que é que querias?

**Tyson:** - Ling, nós vamos dar um passeio antes do treino. Também queres vir? – perguntou com um sorriso um pouco sugestivo, pois sabia exactamente para onde Ling tinha estado a olhar.

**Ling:** - _"Um passeio..."_ Ah, não fica para depois. – e dito isto afastou-se dos colegas, que apenas deram aos ombros um pouco confusos e foram-se embora. Ling correu até à pessoa que tinha estado a observar desde que tinha saído do autocarro e ficou um pouco nervosa antes de chamar pelo seu nome. – Kai!

O rapaz virou-se para trás encarando um pouco surpreso a jovem que vinha em sua direcção. Cruzou os braços e olhou friamente para Ling. Esta não se assustou nem se sentiu indesejada. Já se tinha habituado com aquela expressão fria. Afinal de contas ele não tinha outra.

**Kai:** - O que se passa? – ao ouvir a voz dele Ling cruzou as mãos atrás das costas e baixou um pouco a cabeça, corada.

**Ling:** - Bem, sabes é que eu estava a pensar que se não tivesses assim nada para fazer nós os dois podíamos ir dar um passeio. Se não te importares, é claro.

Estava nervosa. Já não se sentia tanto à vontade com o Kai como dantes. Seria assim o comportamento de uma rapariga apaixonada? Talvez fosse essa a explicação para as suas atitudes idiotas. Kai bufou, virou as costas e olhou de canto para Ling.

**Kai:** - Desculpa, mas estou demasiado ocupado para andar por aí a brincar. – disse friamente e afastando-se da jovem.

Ling ficou em choque com aquelas palavras. Ele tinha-a tratado como se ela fosse uma criança. Bem, talvez ela fosse mesmo uma por ter agido daquela forma. Lágrimas formaram-se nos seus olhos e Ling baixou a cabeça, triste.

**Ling:** - _"Porque é que ele é sempre assim...? Tão frio e arrogante..." _– Ling suspirou. Limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair com a mão e entrou no hotel.

O que a jovem não sabia é que todos os seus movimentos tinham estado a ser observados por um grupo de quatro rapazes muito ambiciosos e perigosos. Os The Demons tinham começado a caça e agora não iriam largar a sua presa durante um segundo sequer. O trabalho que tinham em mãos era demasiado importante para ser deixado de lado por caprichos.

**Dimitri:** - Parece que a lindinha levou uma tampa. – disse Dimitri num tom de escárnio.

**Ivan:** - Não sei porquê! Até eu não me importava de ir dar uma voltinha com ela. – disse Ivan, no mesmo tom de Dimitri.

**Nicolau:** - Vocês são sempre iguais. – suspirou Nicolau. – Não se esqueçam que o mais importante é capturar o bit-bicho da miúda, não andar a passear com ela. E agora que ela está sozinha é a oportunidade perfeita para agirmos.

**Dimitri:** - Bolas, será que não sabes o que é divertimento? – perguntou, olhando de canto para Nicolau. Este nem se dignou a olhar o loiro.

**Alexander:** - Uma bela jovem sozinha e com o coração destroçado...o alvo perfeito. – comentou Alexander, com um sorriso um pouco assustador e um brilho alucinante nos seus olhos negros, enquanto observava a entrada do hotel.

**Ivan:** - O que estás a planear Alexander? – perguntou olhando para o líder curioso, que virou o seu olhar para ele.

**Alexander:** - O Nicolau tem razão. Agora que ela está sozinha, temos a oportunidade perfeita para agirmos.

**Dimitri:** - Boa! Vamos atrás dela? – perguntou animado por pensar que poderia se divertir um pouco a destruir beyblades.

**Alexander:** - Mais ou menos. Eu vou atrás dela.

**Nicolau:** - Então optaste pelo plano do engate? – disse sarcástico, encarando o líder.

**Alexander:** - Mas que rude Nicolau. Plano do engate...eu vou mas é consolar uma jovem com o coração destroçado e depois então vou tê-la na palma das minhas mãos. – disse com um sorriso sádico.

**Dimitri:** - Uhh, com que então o nosso líder vai se divertir. – disse com o seu sorriso sádico e olhando para Ivan.

**Ivan:** - Bem, à muito tempo que não te víamos assim, hein Alexander? – disse com um sorriso matreiro para o líder.

**Alexander:** - É, acho que sim. – disse voltando o olhar de novo para a entrada do hotel e sorrindo um sorriso sádico ao ver a sua presa sair do hotel naquele exacto momento. – Bem rapazes, vemo-nos depois. Eu agora vou atrás do belo anjo de cabelo negro. – e dito isto o rapaz de cabelo vermelho abandonou os companheiros, começando assim a sua perseguição.

**Dimitri:** - Anjo de cabelo negro? Mas o anjo que vimos ontem não tinha o cabelo loiro? – perguntou, um pouco confuso.

**Ivan:** - Às vezes consegues ser tão idiota, Dimitri. – suspirou o rapaz.

**-x-**

Ling caminhava devagar pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. Estava um belo dia. O sol brilhava, o céu estava limpo e via-se apenas umas pequenas nuvens brancas no céu semelhantes a pequenos pedaços de algodão. Pelas ruas, várias pessoas apressadas corriam para os seus encontros, alguns casais passeavam com os seus filhos, crianças passavam a correr, enfim um dia normal. Enquanto Ling caminhava sossegada passou por ela um jovem casal de namorados. Ling virou-se para trás para os ver afastarem-se. A jovem suspirou e voltou à sua caminhada.

**Ling:** - _"Será que algum dia serei como eles...?" _– Ling riu do próprio pensamento. Desde que aceitara que estava apaixonada tinha notado que só divagava e pensava em coisas que nunca tiveram lugar na sua mente. Todos os momentos que tinha passado com Kai. Tentava recordá-los até ao mínimo pormenor. Mas sempre que o fazia a tristeza apoderava-se de si. – _"Porquê...? Porque me fui apaixonar...? E então... logo por ele? Porque não me apaixonei por alguém como o Ray? Ou como Max, ou até como o Tyson? Mas não. Tive que me apaixonar por ele... logo ele! Por aquela pessoa fria e arrogante. De expressão impassível e olhar impenetrável. E sem qualquer sorriso. É verdade... nunca o vi o sorrir. Parece que um sorriso é algo que não existe naquela face. Não... não é verdade! Ele já sorriu. Ele já foi feliz! Naquela fotografia ele parecia tão... bem. Porquê? Porque será que ele mudou tanto assim? Acho que nunca vou saber..."_

Voltou a suspirar, cansada. Sentou-se num dos bancos do parque ao qual tinha acabado de chegar. Olhou em volta. Aquela era realmente uma bela paisagem. Mas não para se observar sozinha. Antes que pudesse voltar aos seus pensamentos, Ling foi distraída por uma voz vinda de trás de si.

- Ora, ora, mas o que faz uma menina tão bonita sozinha no parque? – disse uma voz, num tom um pouco cínico.

Ling assustou-se ao ouvir aquela voz de repente e virou a cabeça rapidamente para donde esta tinha vindo. Ficou um pouco chocada com a figura que estava ao seu lado. Um belo rapaz nos seus 17 anos de cabelos vermelhos, olhos pretos e um sorriso agradável e enigmático no rosto.

**Ling:** - Tu és...aquele tipo dos The Demons, não é verdade? – disse, um pouco na dúvida.

**Alexander:** - Aquele tipo? – disse com aquele mesmo sorriso que era capaz de confundir até mesmo a pessoa mais concentrada.

**Ling:** - Desculpa, mas não sei o teu nome. – disse, virando a cara. O rapaz riu e posicionou-se em frente de Ling.

**Alexander:** - Alexander Ustinov, líder dos The Demons. Muito prazer. – disse, esticando a mão, com o mesmo sorriso estampado no rosto. Ling encarou a mão um pouco surpresa, mas agarrou-a, um pouco insegura.

**Ling:** - Ling Akimoto dos... – mas não acabou, pois foi cortada por Alexander.

**Alexander:** - BBA Revolution, eu sei. – sorriu. Largou a mão de Ling e sentou-se ao lado dela, deixando uma distância razoável entre os dois. – Então, o que estás aqui a fazer sozinha?

**Ling: **- Vim arejar as ideias, mais nada. – disse, encarando o chão.

**Alexander:** - Hum, certo. – disse, não muito convencido. - E porque estás assim tão triste? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, olhando-a. Esta encarou-o um pouco assustada.

**Ling:** - Porque queres saber? – perguntou, tentando recuperar do choque e um pouco desconfiada.

**Alexander:** - Nada em especial. – disse descansado. – Apenas não gosto de ver pessoas tristes, principalmente aquelas que tem um sorriso tão bonito como o teu. – continuou, aproximando um pouco o seu rosto de Ling, que corou devido ao acto e às palavras do rapaz.

**Ling:** - Não digas isso. – disse corada e virando a cara, voltando a encarar o chão.

Alexander sorriu vitorioso. Até agora estava tudo a correr na perfeição. Realmente era fácil enganá-la. Aquilo seria muito mais simples do que ele imaginara.

**Alexander:** - Então, é por causa do Kai dos Blitzkreig Boys, não é? – disse encostado no banco e com os braços esticados por cima deste.

Ling, ao ouvir aquilo, voltou ao seu estado de choque. Na sua mente, passeava a pergunta de como aquele rapaz poderia saber tanta coisa sobre ela. Encarava-o, apavorada e nervosa. Alexander rapidamente percebeu a mensagem.

**Alexander:** - Deves estar a perguntar-te como eu sei estas coisas. – disse, esfregando a nuca e olhando um pouco sem jeito para Ling. – A verdade, é que desde aquele dia em que quase combateste com o Dimitri deixaste-me curioso a teu respeito. Assim, passei a observar-te e, como não sou burro, percebi o que se passava. – continuou, com o mesmo sorriso. Ling baixou a cabeça, voltando a encarar o chão.

**Ling:** - Nota-se assim tanto? – perguntou numa voz triste.

**Alexander:** - Mais ou menos. Mas o que quer que ele te tenha feito é melhor esqueceres. Só um idiota deixaria alguém como tu assim triste.

Ling olhou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz para Alexander. Apesar de mal o conhecer e de saber que a equipa dele era uma das mais perigosas, sentia-se bem ao lado dele. Aquele sorriso enigmático deixava-a descansada e aquele tom sempre relaxado também a acalmava.

**Ling:** - Obrigado... – disse, um pouco corada. Alexander sorriu, não o sorriso enigmático que mostrava para a jovem, mas sim o seu sorriso demoníaco e sádico, embora Ling não tenha visto.

**Alexander:** - Bem... – o rapaz levantou-se e pôs-se novamente em frente de Ling. – Já que está um dia tão bonito, que tal um passeio pela movimentada cidade de Nova Iorque? – continuou, esticando novamente a mão a Ling.

A jovem sorriu e agarrou a mão. Tinha um toque suave e um pouco frio. Sentia-se estranha ao agarrar aquela mão. Era como se perdesse a noção do tempo ao agarrá-la. Era uma sensação estranha, mas boa.

**Ling:** - Sim, vamos dar um passeio. – disse, já com o seu sorriso de volta. Alexander retribuiu o sorriso e os dois saíram do parque em direcção ao seu passeio.

**-x-**

**Rika:** - Tão lindo! – comentou, ao ver uma borboleta branca pousar numa flor.

Sorriu e posicionou a sua câmara para tirar uma fotografia. Ajustou o ângulo e disparou. Ao voltar a encarar a borboleta, sentiu-se satisfeita por saber que aquela era mais uma foto perfeita para juntar à sua colecção. Quando Rika estava prestes a tirar outra fotografia é distraída por o barulho de vozes de um grupo que se aproximava.

**Rika:** - _"Mas são os BBA Revolution. Huh? Espera aí! A Ling não está com eles! Será que...não ela deve ter ficado no quarto. É melhor segui-los para ter a certeza."_ – e assim o vez.

A jovem de cabelos cor de mel seguiu os BBA Revolution discretamente até ao quarto deles. Pelo caminho, Rika reparou que o líder dos The Demons não estava junto dos seus companheiros no restaurante do hotel. Tremeu do pensamento que invadiu a sua mente. Não podia ser verdade, pois não?

**-x-**

**Haruka:** - Então Shiori, como vai isso? – perguntou a rapariga, aproximando-se da colega.

Shiori estava sentada no sofá com o seu portátil em cima dos joelhos, enquanto a luz deste era reflectida nos seus óculos pequenos.

**Shiori:** - Bem. Embora não tenhamos o nível máximo dos poderes da Ling, esta informação já é suficiente para podermos saber com o que estamos a lidar.

**Haruka:** - Óptimo! Isso deixa-me mais descansada.

**Miharu:** - Ah, será que vocês não sabem falar de outra coisa a não ser dessa miúda? – perguntou a jovem de cabelos azuis enquanto escovava o seu longo cabelo.

**Haruka:** - Miharu, sabes muito bem que a nossa missão é protegê-la! – repreendeu a líder.

**Miharu:** - Eu sei disso, mas será que nós não podemos mudar de assunto durante um bocado? Sabem, é que eu ainda não a suporto depois dela me ter roubado o Kai em Moscovo! – disse, com os seus olhos rubi num vermelho mais acentuado que o normal.

**Haruka:** - Ah claro. Só podia ser isso. – disse a jovem de cabelo lilás, olhando de canto para a amiga. Quando Miharu estava prestes a argumentar a porta do quarto é aberta com a máxima força.

- HARUKA!

Rika tinha acabado de entrar a toda a velocidade no quarto e parecia cansada devido à correria que tinha feito.

**Haruka:** - Rika? O que se passa? Porquê essa pressa toda? – perguntou a jovem um pouco confusa e assustada.

**Rika:** - Isto é grave...é muito grave! – disse enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

**Shiori:** - Rika, o que foi? – perguntou a jovem levantando-se do sofá e tirando os óculos.

**Rika:** - A Ling...ela não está no hotel!

**Miharu:** - É só isso? Provavelmente ela saiu com os amigos, ora! – disse, muito descansada.

**Rika:** - Vocês não percebem. A Ling saiu sozinha. Os BBA Revolution estão todos no hotel, excepto ela.

**Shiori:** - Tens a certeza? – perguntou preocupada.

**Rika:** - Absoluta. Quando eu estava lá em baixo vi os BBA Revolution entrarem no hotel e, quando reparei que a Ling não estava com eles, decidi segui-los. Eles foram até ao quarto e até eles se surpreenderam por ela não estar lá.

**Haruka:** - Oh não! Isto é perigoso. Ter a Ling por aí sozinha não é nada bom. – disse, séria.

**Rika:** - E vocês ainda não sabem do pior.

**Miharu:** - O quê? Há mais? – perguntou, começando a ficar preocupada.

**Rika:** - Sim. É que quando eu estava a seguir os BBA Revolution reparei que o líder dos The Demons não estava com os colegas no restaurante do hotel.

**Shiori:** - O Alexander não estava com eles? Isso é muito estranho.

**Miharu:** - Então se ele não estava com eles e a Ling não estava no hotel será que...

**Haruka:** - Oh não! Temos problemas!

**-x-**

**Max:** - Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? – perguntou ao amigo de cabelo preto entrançado, que estava ao seu lado encarando seriamente a porta à frente de ambos.

**Ray:** - Sim, Max. Acho que está mais que na altura de sabermos a verdade. – disse, num tom sério e encarando Max.

**Max:** - Mas não te lembras que tínhamos combinado que não iríamos desconfiar de nada novamente?

**Ray:** - Eu sei, mas há coisas que não podemos ignorar, Max.

**Max:** - Tens razão. Vamos lá então. – e dito isto, o jovem de cabelos loiros bateu na porta à sua frente.

Ao ouvirem a licença para entrarem, Max abriu a porta e os dois rapazes entraram no quarto que, na verdade, era o escritório provisório do Sr. Dickinson.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Max, Ray? O que vos traz por cá? – perguntou, pousando um monte de folhas que tinha em mãos.

**Max:** - Sr. Dickinson, nós precisamos falar com o senhor. – disse sério e aproximando-se da secretária do homem, junto com Ray.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - E sobre o que é? – perguntou, estranhando a presença daqueles dois rapazes no seu quarto/escritório.

**Ray:** - É sobre a Ling. – disse encarando o homem, sério.

Ao ouvir aquele nome e ver as expressões sérias nas caras dos dois rapazes, o Sr. Dickinson assustou-se um pouco, temendo para onde a conversa iria ser levada.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - O que tem a Ling? Passa-se alguma coisa com ela? – perguntou sério, mas notando-se um pouco de nervosismo na sua voz.

**Ray:** - O senhor não precisa esconder, Sr. Dickinson. Nós já percebemos que se passa alguma coisa com ela, por isso não adianta o senhor enganar-nos.

O homem encarou Ray nervoso e surpreso. Não sabia o que dizer, mas não os podia envolver no assunto. Suspirou cansado e olhou para os rapazes, com tristeza no olhar.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Têm razão...realmente se passa algo, mas...não vos posso dizer nada.

**Ray:** - Eu sabia. – disse com convicção, embora estivesse um pouco surpreso pela revelação vinda por parte do Sr. Dickinson.

**Max:** - Então há realmente um bom motivo para a Ling ter entrado nos BBA Revolution.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim, mas por mais que eu quisesse vos contar não podia. Este é um assunto muito delicado e não quero envolver mais ninguém nisso.

**Max:** - Mais ninguém? O senhor por acaso não está a querer dizer que existe mais pessoas dentro deste assunto, pois não? – perguntou, um pouco desconfiado.

**Ray:** - São as Night Girls e os The Demons, não é verdade?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim. – concordou, derrotado. – Rapazes, eu não sei como vocês descobriram, mas por favor ouçam aquilo que vos vou dizer. – os dois concordaram. – O assunto que tenho em mãos é muito delicado, por isso peço-vos para não se meterem nisto. A Ling não sabe nada sobre isto, por isso podem confiar nela, tal como nas Night Girls que me estão a ajudar.

**Max:** - E os The Demons? – ao ouvir aquele nome, o Sr. Dickinson encarou sério os dois rapazes.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Tenham muito cuidado com esses quatro rapazes. Eles são muito perigosos. – as suspeitas de Ray e Max quanto aos The Demons foram confirmadas com o aviso do Sr. Dickinson. – E, por favor rapazes, prometam-me que não dizem nada a ninguém. Ninguém pode saber disto! – pediu o homem, quase numa súplica.

**Max:** - Claro Sr. Dickinson, não se preocupe. – disse Max, ainda um pouco desconcertado após ouvir aquilo tudo.

**Ray:** - Nós prometemos, não se preocupe. – concordou Ray, estando no mesmo estado que Max.

**-x-**

**Ling:** - Obrigado pelo dia de hoje Alexander, diverti-me muito. – agradeceu, sorrindo amavelmente ao rapaz que estava à sua frente.

**Alexander:** - De nada. – disse, sorrindo aquele sorriso misterioso que cativava Ling.

Os dois tinham acabado de chegar do seu passeio por uma parte de Nova Iorque. Naquele momento, estavam perto da mesa onde os The Demons estavam sentados. Ling sorria docemente a cada palavra proferida por Alexander e isso divertia o rapaz, embora isso não se mostrasse no seu rosto. Os restantes Demons olhavam para a cena, divertidos por estarem encarregues de uma pessoa tão ingénua.

Mas não eram só os The Demons que observavam aquela cena. De longe, um rapaz estava com os olhos presos em Ling e Alexander, enquanto os dois conversavam. Pela expressão no seu rosto, podia dizer-se que ele não parecia gostar daquilo que estava a ver, se aquela não fosse a sua expressão de sempre.

Kai olhava desconfiado para os dois. Não gostava daquilo. Não confiava no líder dos The Demons. Logo quando o viu pela primeira vez sentiu que ele não era fiável. Mas o que mais o perturbava, e embora tentasse negar a si próprio, era o facto de Ling estar ali despreocupada a falar com ele.

**Ling:** - Então até amanhã! – despediu-se sorrindo e indo em direcção ao elevador.

**Alexander:** - Até amanhã! – disse, acenando para a rapariga que se afastava, mas que continuava acenando para ele. Quando ela finalmente entrou no elevador, Alexander sentou-se junto dos colegas voltando à sua expressão fria de sempre.

**Dimitri:** - Ela é mesmo burra! – começou Dimitri, ainda sob o efeito da cena que assistira.

**Alexander:** - Nem queiras saber. – disse Alexander, um pouco entediado.

**Ivan:** - Mas ela não achou estranho apareceres de repente e dares em cima dela? – perguntou Ivan, estranhando aquele facto.

**Alexander:** - Sim, mas com um sorriso fi-la esquecer-se de tudo. É para verem o quanto fácil vai ser capturar o bit-bicho dela.

**Ivan:** - Lá nisso tens razão. – concordou Ivan, satisfeito pelas palavras do líder.

**Nicolau:** - Então já queres avançar Alexander? – perguntou, no seu tom sério de sempre.

**Alexander:** - Ainda não...acho que ainda me posso divertir mais um pouco antes do golpe final. – respondeu, formando-se aquele sorriso demoníaco no seu rosto.

**-x-**

Ling caminhava devagar pelo corredor até ao quarto da sua equipa. Na sua mente, as lembranças do seu passeio com Alexander estavam muito presentes. Tinha sido tudo muito inesperado, mas muito bom. Aquele passeio tinha-a ajudado a tirar um pouco Kai da cabeça. Kai... ele tinha negado o seu pedido. Ele sempre fora frio com ela. Ele nunca lhe tinha dirigido um sorriso ou um olhar de carinho. Então porque motivo se teria apaixonado por ele? Ling tirou esses pensamentos deprimentes da sua mente e voltou a lembrar-se do seu passeio, sorrindo ao lembrar-se do sorriso amável e misterioso de Alexander. Andou mais um pouco pelo corredor até chegar ao seu quarto. Quando entrou, lá estava a sua equipa animada como sempre.

**Ling:** - Olá pessoal! – cumprimentou com o seu habitual sorriso.

**Tyson:** - Ora, ora mas vejam só se não é a menina irresponsabilidade. – disse, num tom brincalhão.

**Ling:** - Que estás a dizer, Tyson? – perguntou confusa.

**Tyson:** - Tu esqueceste-te que hoje nós tínhamos treino. – Ling engoliu em seco. Era verdade, tinha-se esquecido.

**Ling:** - Huh, bem eu... – Ling tentava desculpar-se, com uma mão atrás da cabeça, enquanto começava a suar frio por não conseguir arranjar uma desculpa decente.

**Daichi:** - Isto nem parece teu, Tyson! A dar raspanetes nas outras pessoas por chegarem atrasadas quando tu é que chegas sempre atrasado. – disse, olhando de canto e tentando provocar o amigo, o que conseguiu.

**Tyson:** - É o quê? Por acaso estás a insinuar que eu chego sempre atrasado? – perguntou irritado, aproximando-se de Daichi.

**Daichi:** - Eu não estou a insinuar, eu estou a afirmar! – disse também irritado, começando os dois uma das suas habituais brigas enquanto Kenny e Hilary tentavam, inutilmente, pará-los.

Ling olhava para a cena, sorrindo. Naquele dia, nada a podia pôr de mau-humor e tudo graças àquele rapaz de quem ela tinha uma ideia completamente errada. Olhou pela janela e não foi impossível conter o seu sorriso de felicidade ao lembrar-se, novamente, do belo dia que tinha passado com Alexander. Graças a ele, tinha conseguido tirar os maus pensamentos da sua mente e olhar em frente. Estava realmente agradecida por aquilo que Alexander tinha feito.

**Ling:** - _"Alexander Ustinov... obrigado."_

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Bwahahahahahahahahahah! Ai mãezinha...Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Não eu já apresento... Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah! – ria o loiro descontroladamente, já chorando de tanto rir.

**Xia:** ¬¬ No coment...

**Dimitri:** - Desculpa Taichou eu... Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

**Xia:** ¬¬' Desisto. Caros leitores, leitoras, escritores e escritoras sejam todos bem-vindos à 9ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! Como podem ver, o nosso locutor de serviço não se encontra em condições de fazer a introdução, por isso fi-la eu.

**Dimitri:** - EI! Mas eu estou mais em que condições Taichou! (um segundo depois) Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah! – ri ele já a rebolar por todo o estúdio.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Ninguém merece. Brooklyn, Mystel! Venham cá buscar este lunático! – os dois rapazes aparecem com batas vestidas e com uma maca. Carregam o loiro e vão-se embora.

**Brooklyn:** - Eu ainda gostava de saber porque é que fui qualificado para a equipa médica. Eu sou um psicopata! Quem precisa de médico sou eu! u.ú

**Mystel:** - Que queres que te diga? Há coisas muito invulgares neste mundo. Por exemplo, eu consigo voar e não tenho asas!

**Brooklyn:** - Pois, realmente há coisas muito invulgares no mundo, principalmente nesta fic. u.u

**Xia:** ¬¬...

- Com licença, será que já posso entrar? – pergunta alguém com uma voz fina e aparecendo do nada.

**Xia:** o.o Huh? Shiori! Sim, entra lá! – ela vem sentar-se no sofá. – Caros leitores, a convidada de hoje, Shiori Suzuki.

**Shiori:** - Olá! – diz acenando amavelmente para o público.

**Xia:** Bom, vamos lá passar à apresentação da Shiori. Chama-se Shiori Suzuki, tem 15 anos e vive em Londres. Tem cabelo num tom de vinho claro, liso e chega-lhe até à cintura. Usa-o solto com uma trança no lado direito. Tem os olhos da mesma cor, é de estatura média, elegante, tem a pele clara e por vezes usa óculos. Shiori vive com os pais em Londres, cidade onde nasceu. Os seus pais trabalham numa empresa a tempo inteiro, por isso nunca têm tempo para estar com a filha. Desta forma Shiori teve que arranjar algo com que se entreter durante o tempo todo que passava sozinha. Concentrou-se nos estudos o que permitiu que se torna-se numa das melhores alunas da escola que frequenta, mas houve também algo que lhe chamou a atenção: o beyblade. Achava aquele pequeno engenho engraçado e decidiu experimentar. Gostou da sensação, mas para ela não bastava jogar. Fez imensas investigações sobre os beyblades o que a tornou num génio no Beyblade tal e qual o Kenny, mas apenas com uma diferença: ela é muito perigosa no seu jogo. E aqui está a minha menina.

**Shiori:** - Sim, sou eu mesma! E se estão a perguntar-se o porquê de eu ter nascido na Inglaterra e ter nome japonês, isso é devido à incompetência da escritora quando nos criou. u.u

**Xia:** ò.ó Cala a boca e lê o resumo!

**Shiori:** - Hai! – põe os óculos, pega nas folhas que estavam em cima da minha secretária e olha para elas muito, mas muito desconfiada.

**Xia:** o.o Shiori, o que se passa, porque estás com essa cara?

**Shiori:** - Porque estou com esta cara? PORQUE ESTOU COM ESTA CARA? Ora, porque isto que está aqui escrito nem pode ser chamado de letras! Tu chamas a isto uma letra? – pergunta muito furiosa, quase esfregando-me as folhas na cara. – Eu vou levar séculos a traduzir isto! Mas só há uma coisa a fazer...PARA O COMPUTADOR! – e sai a mil à hora do estúdio, deixando-me abandonada.

**Xia:** O.O''...Bem...parece que este cantinho...ficou por aqui...? Sim, ficou por aqui e já passo a explicar porquê.

Hoje não consigo terminar o cantinho, porque não me sinto capaz de escrever humor. Mesmo que tentasse, iria sair algo assim um pouco fora do comum. Não iria gostar do resultado, podem ter a certeza. Por isso, decidi que este cantinho de hoje serviria para eu falar um pouco sobre, bem...tudo!

Primeiro, tenho que pedir desculpa por a fic chegar tarde, mas teve mesmo que ser. Não tive tempo senão agora. Segundo, não estou satisfeita com o capítulo. Tenho que admitir, não estou totalmente satisfeita com o resultado do capítulo 10. Podia tê-lo mudado, eu sei, mas ao lê-lo não me achei capaz. Não ficou mau de todo, mas houve partes que simplesmente...não encaixam bem.

Terceiro, tenho que agradecer a todos os que me têm apoiado com a fic. Adoro receber as vossas reviews! São um óptimo incentivo para mim! Agradeço de coração a todos: minha nee-chan littledark, Aki Hiwatari, Maylene Angel, AngieGirl, Hana Sakurazukamori, Hiwatari Satiko, Hane Oegawa e como não podia deixar de ser à minha grande amiga Washu que me tem apoiado com toda a fic. Se não fosse ela acho que a fic nunca teria chegado onde chegou.

Bem, por hoje é só isto. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, que me mandem as vossas reviews a dizer o que acharam e que continuem a gostar da fic! Como o Dimitri não está cá vou dizer o título do próximo capítulo. Vai intitular-se _Segunda fase, New York City_ (espero pelo teu comentário Aki! XD)

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye! n.n


	11. Segunda fase, New York City

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** As equipas chegam a Nova Iorque para a segunda fase do campeonato. Os BBA Revolution decidem ir dar uma volta, mas Ling não vai com eles, pois prefere convidar Kai para ir com ela. O que a rapariga não esperava era que Kai recusasse o seu pedido. Ao ver-se sozinha e rejeitada, ponderou o porquê de estar apaixonada por Kai e se valeria realmente a pena. Enquanto pensava, um rapaz aparece do nada e começa a falar com ela, como se já a conhecesse à anos, convidando-a para um passeio. Alexander, o líder dos The Demons, estava a começar a pôr o seu plano em prática após observar a jovem. As Night Girls descobrem que os The Demons já sabem a quem devem atacar. Max e Ray vão falar com o Sr. Dickinson sobre Ling, confirmando as suas dúvidas._

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Segunda fase, New York City**

_Moscovo, Rússia 10:32_

Enquanto apreciava pela janela o nascer da fria manhã, na bela cidade de Moscovo, Boris pensava se estaria tudo a correr pelo melhor. Questionava-se se os seus novos aliados estariam a fazer tudo correctamente e se já teriam o que queria. Olhava distraidamente pela janela quando foi chamado.

**Empregada:** - Senhor Boris?

**Boris:** - O que foi agora? – perguntou de forma rude.

**Empregada:** - Desculpe incomodar, mas é que tem um telefonema.

**Boris:** - Diz-lhes que estou ocupado. – disse, voltando a olhar pela janela.

**Empregada:** - Mas senhor, é o menino Alexander. – ao ouvir o nome do rapaz Boris quase que voou para o telefone.

**Boris:** - Alexander, és tu?

**Alexander:**_ - Não, é o Pai Natal. – disse, sarcástico. - Ohohohoh, o que queres pelo Natal este ano Boris? Um carro novo? Um avião? Um milhão de rublos (¹), ou... – _quando Boris estava prestes a interromper a brincadeira de Alexander, paralisa com as últimas palavras do rapaz._ -...um bit-bicho? – _disse Alexander, num tom sádico.

**Boris:** - Alexander, deixa-te de brincadeiras. – disse Boris, com um sorriso um pouco lunático. – O que queres dizer com isso?

**Alexander:**_ - Apenas... que tenho boas notícias. _

**Boris:** - Que tipo de boas notícias? – perguntou curioso.

**Alexander:** - _Bem, em poucas palavras encontramos a miúda e o bit-bicho._

**Boris:** - O quê? Alexander, isso é a sério?

**Alexander:** - _Sim. Não tenho a menor dúvida._

**Boris:** - Mas isso é óptimo! E já conseguiste o bit-bicho? – perguntou, com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

**Alexander:** - _Ainda não. Mas prometo que em breve ele estará nas nossas mãos._

**Boris:** - Óptimo, óptimo! Não podia esperar menos vindo de ti, Alexander.

**Alexander:** - _Boris, só uma pergunta._

**Boris:** - O que é?

**Alexander:** - _O que quer que façamos com a miúda?_

**Boris:** - Façam o que quiserem. A única coisa que me interessa é o bit-bicho.

**Alexander:** - _Certo. _– e desligou o telefone, deixando Boris com um sorriso assustador no rosto enquanto encarava o telefone.

**-x-**

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, sejam bem-vindos à segunda fase do Campeonato do Mundo de Beyblade! Como todos já devem ter reparado, esta segunda fase será realizada na bela cidade de Nova Iorque! É isso mesmo! Na primeira fase viveram-se emoções muito fortes e novos talentos foram revelados. Felizmente, nenhuma equipa foi eliminada. E durante esta fase também não. As eliminações serão na próxima fase que irá se realizar em França. E agora chegou a altura de começarem os combates! Senhoras e senhores, eles são novos, eles são frios, eles são poderosos e são uma revelação no mundo do Beyblade! As novas estrelas russas, os The Demons! – o público foi ao rubro quando os quatro rapazes entraram. – E os seus adversários que não tiveram muita sorte na primeira fase, sofrendo uma derrota de dois a zero e que, ao que parece, têm o azar de lhes estar a calhar a Rússia na rifa, senhoras e senhores os homens da casa, os All Stars! – como era de esperar o público fez imenso barulho com a entrada da equipa da casa.

**Eddy:** - Bem, isto é que é uma recepção!

**Emily:** - E uma recepção destas merece uma vitória.

**Michael:** - Exacto! Ei, vocês os dois. Estão prontos? – perguntou, olhando para os companheiros.

**Rick:** - Nem sei porque perguntas, já sabes que isto está no papo. – disse convencido.

**Max:** - Não estejas tão seguro disso, Rick. – avisou Max, sério. – Tu, tal como todos nós, viste o combate destes tipos com os White Tigers. Sabes muito bem que eles são muito poderosos.

**Rick:** - Hunf! Eu continuo a achar que a equipa que perdeu com eles é que é fraca. – disse, virando a cara.

**Michael:** - Então estás a insinuar que nós somos fracos? – perguntou cruzando os braços irritado.

**Rick:** - E o que te faz pensar isso? – perguntou, virando-se para o loiro, irritado.

**Michael:** - Caso te tenhas esquecido, nós também perdemos o nosso primeiro combate.

**Rick:** - Estás a dizer que a culpa é minha? – disse furioso e aproximando o rosto de Michael num desafio.

**Michael:** - E se estiver? – disse, respondendo à provocação.

**Emily:** - Vá, vocês os dois, acalmem-se! – pediu a rapariga, metendo-se no meio dos dois. – Vamos esquecer isso e apenas concentrar-nos no combate, está bem? – os dois afastaram-se, concordando.

Max, após assistir a pequena briga dos dois colegas, voltou a olhar para os seus adversários. Ainda não se tinha esquecido do aviso do Sr. Dickinson.

"_Tenham muito cuidado com esses quatro rapazes. Eles são muito perigosos."_

Estava preocupado, não com a derrota, mas sim com o que lhes podia acontecer durante o combate. Aqueles quatro conseguiam intimidar até o jogador mais frio e sério e isso deixou Max em pior estado.

**DJ:** - Muito bem, vamos então dar início ao primeiro combate! Do lado dos All Stars temos o poderoso Rick e do lado dos The Demons temos o calmo Ivan!

Calmo era, provavelmente, o melhor adjectivo para descrever o rapaz de cabelos castanhos desalinhados, no momento. O seu rosto assumira a expressão seca e sádica, com aquele sorrisinho de canto, enquanto ele permanecia calmo, atirando o seu beyblade para cima e voltando a apanhá-lo, como se aquilo tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira de crianças. Aquela calma toda irritou Rick, que não se conteve.

**Rick:** - É melhor ires-te preparando, porque eu vou tirar-te esse sorrisinho da cara! – disse, muito irritado, enquanto apontava o lançador a Ivan. Este não respondeu à provocação. Apenas riu e colocou-se em posição para o lançamento.

**DJ:** - Rapazes, estão prontos? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! – a voz do DJ ecoou por todo o estádio e os dois rapazes lançaram com toda a força.

Sem mais demoras, Rick atirou-se com toda a força ao pião de Ivan, que continuava sem se mexer. A calma na face de Ivan parecia ser transmitida para o seu beyblade. Essa atitude irritou ainda mais Rick, que atacou ainda com mais força.

**DJ:** - Uau! Isto é incrível, senhoras e senhores! O Rick não tem parado de atacar o Ivan mas, ao que parece, tal como no primeiro combate deste rapaz, ele não se mexe! É como se estivesse à espera do momento certo para atacar!

A dedução do Jazzman estava certa. O estilo de Ivan baseava-se em esperar pelo melhor momento. Não era um atacante furtivo como Rick. Embora toda a sua estratégia se baseasse no ataque, era um ataque calculado. Tal como um animal selvagem quando vai caçar. Calcula todos os seus passos até encontrar a oportunidade perfeita para atacar e da qual tem a certeza que vai sair vencedor.

**Dimitri:** - Pf, este combate é uma seca. – disse, cruzando os braços por trás da cabeça, e virando-se para os companheiros que estavam sentados no banco da equipa, na mesma posição. Braços e pernas cruzadas. Só havia uma diferença. Enquanto Nicolau encarava o chão, Alexander observava atentamente o combate. – Já sabemos quem vai ganhar.

**Alexander:** - É verdade. Mas mesmo assim, é bom estudar os nossos adversários. Eles podem muito bem vir a chegar à final.

**Dimitri:** - Quem? Os All Stars? Só quando as galinhas tiverem dentes! – disse, num tom de gozo. Nicolau deu-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

**Alexander:** - Mesmo assim Dimitri... – começou o líder, mais sério que o normal. – É bom estudar os nossos adversários. – Dimitri logo percebeu a mensagem.

**Dimitri:** - Bem, mas esperem só até o meu combate! Nem vai demorar metade do combate do Ivan. – disse, convencido.

**Ivan:** - Então estás a dizer que eu demorei-me muito, é? – perguntou, aproximando-se cuidadosamente de Dimitri.

**Dimitri:** - Ivan, meu amigo do coração! – o loiro virou-se para o amigo, nervoso. – É claro que não estou a dizer isso, apenas estou a dizer que me vou demorar muito menos que tu. – continuou, já no seu tom sádico e convencido.

**Alexander:** - Foi um bom combate, Ivan. – elogiou o líder, olhando para o colega e logo encarando Dimitri. – Dimitri, preciso te dizer uma coisa.

**Dimitri:** - O que é? – perguntou confuso.

**Alexander:** - Tu não vais combater hoje. – disse, sério.

**Dimitri:** - O quê? Mas Alexander, porque não vou combater? Não me digas que achas que os All Stars merecem o teu esforço? – perguntou, sentindo-se chateado por não ir combater e pedindo interiormente ao líder um bom motivo para isso. – Ou será que vais combater para impressionares a menininha? – continuou, já no seu tom de gozo, numa tentativa de vingar-se do líder.

**Alexander:** - Não Dimitri, não é nada disso. E além do mais, quem te disse que sou eu quem vai combater? – esta última frase de Alexander fez Nicolau encarar o líder, muito mais sério que das outras vezes.

**Ivan:** - Alexander, estás a dizer que quem vai combater é...

**Dimitri:** -...o Nicolau? – perguntou, ainda surpreendido.

**Alexander:** - Isso mesmo. Espero não ter estragado os teus planos, Nicolau. – disse, irónico, olhando para o colega com um sorriso provocador.

Nicolau olhava para o líder com desdém. Os dois rapazes encaravam-se como se estivessem numa guerra de olhares. Se permanecessem mais um pouco ali até eram capazes de se matar, só com o ódio que fervia nos olhos dos dois. Ivan e Dimitri não se meteram, pois eles conheciam bem a rivalidade que existia entre os dois. Nicolau desviou o olhar, pois tinha que ir para o beystadium para assim terminarem o combate. Mas antes de subir as escadas parou, continuando de costas para os companheiros.

**Nicolau:** - Para tua informação Alexander, os meus planos já foram estragados há muito tempo. – e dito isto, o rapaz de cabelo castanho-claro subiu as escadas do beystadium.

No banco dos All Stars as coisas também não estavam muito boas. Após a derrota inesperada de Rick, o espírito de equipa deles já tinha ido pelo cano abaixo e o ânimo também.

**Max:** - Rick...

**Rick:** - Deixa-me em paz!

**Max:** - Mas Rick...

**Rick:** - Agora não me apetece ouvir um sermão, Max! Perdi e pronto! Não posso fazer mais nada. Agora é contigo. – disse, enquanto se sentava no banco de equipa, emburrado.

**Max:** - Certo. – e dito isto, afastou-se dos companheiros, decidido.

**DJ:** - E chegou a hora do segundo combate! Pelos All Stars temos o determinado Max, que parece querer vingar a derrota do seu companheiro. E pelos The Demons temos uma novidade no estádio, Nicolau! Rapazes às vossas posições, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! – e ao sinal do DJ, o combate começou sem mais demoras.

O combate a princípio tornou-se confuso. Isso, porque ambos os piões estavam parados a girar no meio do estádio. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a atacar o outro. Talvez se estivessem a estudar um ao outro. A resposta a essa pergunta não seria respondida, pois de um momento para o outro o beyblade de Nicolau começou a girar em volta do estádio.

**Nicolau:** - Muito bem, se não te vais mexer então eu vou buscar-te. Não tenho tempo de estar aqui a brincar. – Max não se mexeu. – Centauri, acaba com o combate! – ordenou Nicolau de forma séria e ao mesmo tempo calma.

O beyblade verde-escuro de Nicolau partiu com toda a força em direcção ao beyblade de Max, que continuava imóvel. Sem saber, Nicolau estava a cair na armadilha defensiva de Max que não hesitou em atacar quando o pião de Nicolau se aproximou.

**Max:** - Agora és meu! Draciel, ataca!

Max atacou com a máxima força, enquanto colocava confiança na sua defesa e tinha a esperança de Nicolau não conseguir contra-atacar. Para seu azar, o loiro não esperava que Nicolau fosse tão forte, terminando o combate com a derrota definitiva dos All Stars.

**DJ:** - E acabou! Este primeiro combate de hoje acaba com a vitória entregue para os The Demons, as novas estrelas do Beyblade! Agora vamos dar início ao segundo combate de hoje, que se irá realizar entre os White Tigers X e as Night Girls!

_Nos balneários..._

**Tyson:** - Aquele tipo é realmente poderoso. Venceu o Max sem pestanejar. – comentou Tyson, enquanto olhava para as repetições do combate.

**Hilary:** - É verdade. Até me custa a querer que o Max tenha perdido daquela maneira.

**Kenny:** - A mim não me admira nada. – todos olharam para o rapaz, desentendidos. – Não me interpretem mal, mas segundo as minhas análises os poderes do Max nem se aproximam a metade dos poderes do Nicolau.

**Tyson:** - O quê?

**Ling:** - Os The Demons são realmente muito misteriosos. – disse distraída, enquanto olhava para a televisão.

**Kenny:** - Huh? Que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou, um pouco confuso.

**Ling:** - Não é nada, esqueçam. – disse, um pouco nervosa, tentando evitar perguntas posteriores.

**Hilary:** - Uma coisa é certa. Temos de ter cuidado com eles. – todos concordaram.

Pelos corredores dos balneários podia ver-se o pessoal a movimentar-se de um lado para o outro. Enquanto isso acontecia, as equipas também se iam movimentando. Os White Tigers X estavam a caminho do estádio quando encontraram os All Stars pelo caminho. Max e Ray encaram-se durante segundos até que Ray decidiu quebrar o silêncio, mas não de forma muito inovadora.

**Ray:** - Max?

**Max:** - Ray...

**Ray:** - Estás bem? – perguntou, preocupado.

**Max:** - Sim, eu estou bem.

**Ray:** - E o Draciel?

**Max:** - Só tem uns arranhões, mais nada.

**Ray:** - Ainda bem. – disse, sorrindo, mais descansado.

**Max:** - Boa sorte para o combate de agora. – disse, sorrindo.

**Ray:** - Obrigado. – e dito isto, foi-se embora, junto com a sua equipa.

Os membros das duas equipas ficaram atónicos, sem perceber nada da conversa dos dois rapazes, mas não perguntaram nada.

_No estádio..._

**Miharu:** - Ah, olhem para isto! Este público ansioso por nos ver combater. – disse convencida, juntando as mãos ao peito, enquanto os seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de emoção.

**Haruka:** - Acho que ela piora a cada dia que passa. – disse, olhando para a rapariga de cabelo azul meia-noite, espantada.

**Rika:** - É verdade. Mas é bom ver o quanto ela piora dia-a-dia. – disse, sorrindo para a líder. Haruka retribuiu o sorriso.

**Shiori:** - Não sejam tão mazinhas. Vocês já sabem que a Miharu não tem remédio. – comentou, sorrindo para as companheiras do banco de equipa.

**Rika:** - Lá nisso tens razão. – concordou, aproximando-se de Shiori junto com a líder, enquanto Miharu continuava a acenar para o público.

**Shiori:** - Então Rika, estás pronta para combater? – Rika olhou confusa para a amiga. – O que foi? Porque estás a olhar assim para mim? – perguntou a de cabelos de vinho, agora também confusa.

**Rika:** - Shiori, não sou eu quem vai combater agora. – disse, séria.

**Shiori:** - Não? Então é a Miharu? Porque não me avisaste, Haruka? – mas Shiori perdeu a calma ao ver o sorriso no rosto da líder. – Huh, Haruka...o que significa isto? – perguntou, nervosa, ao ver as duas companheiras aproximarem-se ameaçadoramente dela.

**-x-**

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores! Finalmente chegou a hora de dar continuidade aos combates de hoje! Como já tinha dito antes, este segundo combate será disputado entre as Night Girls e os White Tigers X. No primeiro combate, vamos ter Lee pelos White Tigers e uma surpresa pelas Night Girls, Shiori! – disse Jazzman, no seu tom animado.

**Shiori:** - Eu não acredito que me meti nisto. – disse, numa voz chorosa, enquanto se virou para trás para encarar as companheiras.

**Miharu:** - Vá Shiori, força! Mostra como se joga! – gritou Miharu do banco de equipa.

**Rika:** - Não te preocupes Shiori, eu vou fotografar todos os momentos do combate!

**Shiori:** - Obrigado pelo apoio. – disse, irónica, antes de se voltar para o adversário.

Lee olhava a rapariga um pouco confuso, pois não sabia o que devia fazer. Estava ali para combater e vencer, mas tinha medo de ferir aquela menina frágil. Quando se virou para trás, viu o ar sério de Ray e engoliu em seco, repreendendo-se pelos próprios pensamentos.

**DJ:** - Beybladers, estão prontos? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

Enquanto que Lee lançou determinado o seu beyblade após o sinal de Jazzman, Shiori lançou um pouco nervosa. Não gostava muito de combater, embora isso não significasse que fosse má naquilo que fazia.

Lee começou a atacar sem hesitar enquanto que Shiori apenas evitava o contacto. Observava atentamente cada movimento do rapaz e tentava manter-se na defesa. Do seu ponto de vista, estava a ser fácil. Não havia motivos para estar nervosa. Respirou fundo e sorriu para Lee. O rapaz estranhou esse facto.

**Lee:** - Porque estás a olhar assim para mim? – perguntou confuso. Shiori continuou a sorrir quando Lee de repente apercebe-se que o seu beyblade estava a ser encurralado. – O quê? Mas como...?

**Shiori:** - Afinal não é difícil vencer-te. – disse, com aquele sorriso doce. Lee cerrou os punhos, irritado. – Dreamer, acaba com o combate! – ordenou a jovem de forma mais séria, mas com aquele sorriso estampado no rosto. Numa questão de segundos, o beyblade do Lee foi parar aos pés do dono.

**DJ:** - E o vencedor é a Shiori, pelas Night Girls! – disse DJ, num tom de voz alto, enquanto a multidão gritava de emoção e aplaudia a vencedora.

**Miharu:** - Boa Shiori! Grande combate! – cumprimentou Miharu enquanto se aproximava da amiga.

**Shiori:** - Obrigado. – agradeceu, sorrindo docemente. – Agora é a tua vez.

**Miharu:** - Isso mesmo! E eu vou mostrar a este pessoal como se vence um combate a sério! – disse animada para as colegas e logo correndo para o estádio.

No banco dos White Tigers não se ouviu nenhum comentário. Ray estava triste pela derrota de Lee, mas não deixou isso transparecer na sua face, colocando uma expressão séria, o que impediu Lee de falar.

**DJ:** - E vamos então dar início ao segundo combate! Pelos White Tigers temos Ray e pelas Night Girls temos Miharu! Beybladers às vossas posições, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

Após o lançamento, logo se pôde ver que tipo de combate aquele seria. A intensidade do combate era enorme e a pressão entre os dois jogadores era visível nos seus rostos. Miharu olhava para Ray com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto que Ray encarava a rapariga, sério.

**Miharu:** - Tenho que admitir, não pensei que fosses assim tão bom Ray.

**Ray:** - Hnf, e ainda não viste nada. Driger!

Naquele exacto momento, o pião de Ray começou a atacar de forma mais consistente e melhor. As várias cópias do Driger apareceram e atacaram com a máxima força o beyblade azul-escuro e vermelho de Miharu. Esta a princípio recuou com o forte ataque de Ray, mas logo arranjou maneira de escapar.

**Miharu:** - Bom ataque Ray! Mas está na hora de voltares para casa. – disse, piscando o olho. – Ilusion, ataque Onda de Ilusão! – naquele momento, uma pequena fada de cabelo azuis-claros e olhos da mesma cor saiu do beyblade de Miharu.

A partir da ordem de ataque de Miharu, Ray começou a ver coisas onde elas não estavam. E, por momentos, pareceu-lhe estar na sua aldeia. Sabia que aquilo não podia ser verdade, mas parecia tão real...sem que desse por nada começou tudo a desmoronar-se e, de repente, apercebeu-se que estava no estádio, no meio de um combate. Naquele momento, seria mais apropriado dizer fim do combate, pois Driger estava parado em frente dos pés de Ray. Este olhou surpreso para o objecto à sua frente. Pegou-lhe vagarosamente, desapontado consigo mesmo.

**Ray:** - Driger... – Ray cerrou os dentes e apertou Driger em sua mão, tentando evitar uma lágrima escorrer. Já era a segunda vez que perdia, sentia-se péssimo.

**Miharu:** - Ray... – a rapariga aproximou-se do rapaz, ficando a seu lado. – Foi um bom combate. Quase que me venceste. – disse, sorrindo amavelmente para o rapaz, enquanto estendia uma mão para o ajudar a levantar.

Ray olhou para a jovem, um pouco surpreso pela sua atitude. Encarou a mão dela por escassos segundos e sorriu. Agarrou a mão e levantou-se. Aquele acto fez o público aplaudir.

**Ray:** - Obrigado. Tu também foste uma óptima adversária. – disse, acabando por apertar a mão de Miharu.

_Nos balneários..._

**Hilary:** - Que bonito. Não há nada melhor para o final de um combate que o entendimento entre os dois jogadores.

**Kenny:** - Lá nisso tens razão.

**Tyson:** - É por isso que eu adoro o Beyblade! Primeiro existe a emoção do combate e depois a amizade que se cria através de uma rivalidade! É fantástico!

**Ling:** - É verdade. O Beyblade tem em si tantas coisas boas...não gostava que isso acabasse. – disse, um pouco melancólica.

**Daichi:** - Pessoal, acho que chegou a hora do nosso combate. – disse, um pouco sério, enquanto olhava para Tyson e Ling.

**Tyson:** - Certo. Estás pronta para os nossos adversários, parceira? – perguntou à companheira, que agora estava ao seu lado, de pé.

**Ling:** - Mais do que nunca. – disse com um sorriso, mas com seriedade no olhar.

Com isto, os cinco saíram da sala de espera da equipa e dirigiram-se para o estádio, mais tensos que nunca.

_No estádio..._

**DJ:** - E, finalmente, chegou a hora do nosso último combate desta segunda fase do campeonato, realizada na bela cidade de Nova Iorque! Não podemos negar que os combates que tivemos hoje foram intensos e cheios de emoção, mas acho que todos concordam comigo quando digo que a verdadeira emoção vai começar agora. E isso porque, neste combate, duas das melhores equipas presentes neste campeonato vão estar frente a frente. De um lado temos os actuais campeões, os BBA Revolution e do outro temos uma das equipas favoritas, os poderosos Blitzkreig Boys!

À medida que Jazzman ia falando, as duas equipas encaravam-se seriamente. Tanto uma como a outra sabia o quanto importante era aquele combate e nenhuma queria deixar a vitória escapar-lhe. O que era mais visível era a forma séria que Ling encarava o líder dos Blitzkreig Boys. Kai percebeu isso vindo da rapariga e, por algum motivo, sentiu-se incomodado por ter aqueles olhos escuros presos em si. A pressão exercida pelo combate era óbvia, mas aquilo era simplesmente estranho.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** (com serpentinas ao pescoço, lançando confetis e tocando uma corneta daquelas das festas de aniversário) – THE DEMONS! THE DEMONS! IIIIIÁÁÁÁÁ! THE DEMONS RULLS! OH YEAH! WE'RE THE BEST BABY! YEAH! BREAK OFF! BREAK OFF! (UTAE MAIODORE) YARITAI KOTO O YATTE MINAKEREBA HAJIMARANAI! BREAK O...

**Xia:** (com um megafone) DIMITRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Dimitri:** - AHHHHHHHHH! FUJAM! É O KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! _(Bleach) _– grita o loiro, que nem um doido, começando a correr em círculos.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Às vezes mereces a cor de cabelo que tens.

**Dimitri:** (parando de correr) Huh, mas... – olha para a frente e vê o público a acenar-lhe. – Já...estamos no ar? – pergunta, enquanto uma gota gigante crescia-lhe na cabeça.

**Público:** - HÁ MUITO TEMPO DI BAKA!

**Dimitri:** - Riiight! Bom, sendo assim, leitores e leitoras, escritores e escritoras sejam todos bem-vindos à 10ª edição do único, do fantástico, do vosso programa de entretenimento via fic favorito, o Cantinho da Xia!

**Xia:** Enfim, depois deste dramático começo com o Dimitri a cantar o quarto encerramento de Captain Tsubasa "Break Off!" e a festejar a vitória dos The Demons podemos, finalmente, começar este cantinho. A nossa convidada de hoje é a energia das Night Girls, Rika! – o público aplaude a entrada da jovem.

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬ Mais uma maluca... – comenta, ao ver Rika tirar fotos ao público e a todos os cantos do estúdio.

**Xia:** Rika, queres fazer o favor de te sentares?

**Rika:** - Claro! – e atira-se para o sofá, depois finalmente sentando-se.

**Xia:** Bom...vamos então apresentar a nossa convidada. Rika Tachikawa tem 15 anos, cabelo cor de mel, liso e fica-lhe um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Tem os olhos azuis, é a mais baixa do grupo, é elegante e tem uma pele um pouco morena. Rika nasceu no Japão, terra natal do pai. Os seus pais separaram-se quando ela era muito pequena e feito isto a sua mãe levou-a consigo para a sua terra natal: Inglaterra, mais precisamente na cidade de Londres. A partir daí ela vive com a mãe, os seus avós e o seu cachorrinho. Rika não tem muitas recordações do pai e nunca mais teve notícias dele por ordem da sua mãe, mas mesmo assim a mãe não lhe tirou todas as memórias do pai. Ela deixou Rika ficar com uma antiga máquina fotográfica que pertencia ao seu pai. Desde então Rika ganhou uma paixão por fotografia e anda sempre com a sua máquina fotográfica ao pescoço tirando fotos de tudo aquilo que gosta na esperança de um dia poder mostrar ao pai todos os bons momentos da sua vida. E esta é a nossa menina!

**Rika:** - Mas mesmo assim não desenvolves isso na fic! u.u

**Xia:** Digamos que a minha escrita ainda não é perfeita. n.n'''''

**Rika:** - Podemos combinar uma coisa? – pergunta, com um sorriso malicioso.

**Xia:** O que é?

**Rika:** - Eu deixo-te fazeres o que quiseres comigo na fic se me deixares tirar-te uma fotografia.

**Xia:** n.n'' Ora Rika, mas que negócio é esse? Eu sou a Taichou, eu faço o que quero. Portanto, isso não tem cabimento, certo? – pergunto, com um sorriso nervoso.

**Rika:** - Claro, como queiras Taichou. – responde, ainda com um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios.

**Xia:** Certo. Então vamos lá passar ao resumo. Rika, se faz favor.

**Rika:** - Claro! Na verdade não há muita coisa a dizer sobre o capítulo de hoje. O Alex telefonou ao cabeça de uva, os The Demons ganharam aos All Stars, nós ganhámos aos White Tigers e o último combate entre os Blitzkreig Mal-Dispostos e os BBA Revolution ficou em suspense.

**Xia:** i.i Este foi provavelmente o resumo mais calmo e acertado que eu tive em todos os cantinhos! Estou tão emocionada! Snif...i.i

**Rika:** - Bom, agora está na hora do meu pagamento! – diz, com o seu sorriso malicioso de volta.

**Xia:** o.o' Que pagamento? – pergunto confusa.

**Rika:** - A minha fotografia, ora!

**Xia:** NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? – grito que nem uma doida e começo a correr a mil à hora em fuga da fotógrafa maluca.

**Rika:** - Volta aqui Xia! Eu só quero fotografar-te os miolos! – e começa a correr atrás de mim que nem uma segunda doida.

**Dimitri:** - o.o Tá tudo doido...bom, sendo assim não me resta nada a não ser encerrar este cantinho! Bom, minna-san, que acham que irá acontecer no próximo capítulo? Na verdade, não há muito spoiler a fazer apenas espero que especulem sobre como irá correr o combate entre os Blitz bakas e os BBA lamechas. Qual das duas equipas irá ganhar? O que se irá passar durante os combates? Quem irá combater com quem? Não percam no próximo capítulo: _O despertar de um anjo_.

Agora só me resta pedir em nome da Taichou que mandem as vossas reviews a dizer o que acharam do capítulo. E só uma coisa? Vocês não acham que eu tenho queda para a música? – naquele momento um homem da produção entrega-lhe um papel. – Hum, deixa cá ver...AH! Já me estava a esquecer! É sobre a nota logo no princípio do capítulo que está assim: "_(¹)_". Rublos, é a moeda nacional russa. Como nós somos russos não podíamos falar em euros, não é? – o mesmo homem entrega um segundo papel ao loirinho. – O que é isto?

"_Dimitri, não te esqueças de falar sobre a data especial, senão PODES CRER QUE APANHAS! E NÃO é de mim! u.u _

_Assinado: Xia Matsuyama, mas para ti seu loiro pindérico é TA-I-CHOU!"_

O.O'' Bom...vamos então passar a cumprir as ordens da Taichou não é? Acho que ninguém gosta de ter a sua cabeça cortada por um líder maluco, não é mesmo? A intitulada "data especial" é o dia em que a Xia... – olhar assassino vindo dos corredores do 6º esquadrão _(Bleach)_ -...digo a Taichou conheceu a sua nee-chan littledark. Foi exactamente no dia 3 de Setembro, que é amanhã não hoje. Isso agora depende do dia em que estão a ler também! XD A fic está a ser actualizada dia 2. Bem, littledark, a Taichou manda dizer que te adora do fundo do coração e que te manda muitos, muitos beijinhos que está muito feliz que as duas se conhecerem. E que só não te diz isso ela própria, porque no momento está a fugir da Rika e encontra-se perto do esquadrão do Shiro-chan. E é só! n.n

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye! n.n

_Algures em Karakura... (Bleach)_

**Rika:** - (virando a curva) Volta aqui Xia!

**Xia:** (passando em frente da clínica Kurosaki) You'll never take me alive!

**Ichigo:** (aparecendo à janela) Silêncio! À gente que está a tentar estudar por aqui! u.ú

**Xia/Rika:** - GOMEN ICHIGOOOO! – gritamos as duas alto e bom som, pois distanciávamo-nos do laranjinha a grande velocidade.

**Ichigo:** - O.O Mas aquela era...nah, não pode ser! – e volta para o quarto.


	12. O despertar de um anjo

_Beyblade não me pertence_

**_Capítulo anterior:_**_ A segunda fase do campeonato tem início, cheia de emoções fortes. No primeiro combate, os The Demons combatem contra os All Stars, vencendo-os. Mas algo inesperado aconteceu. Alexander decidiu colocar Nicolau a combater em vez de Dimitri, o que fez o rapaz de cabelo castanho irritar-se com o líder. No segundo combate, os White Tigers combateram com as Night Girls, acabando por perder também. A primeira a combater foi Shiori, surpreendendo todos com a sua aparição no beystadium. Miharu combateu com o Ray, vencendo o White Tiger de forma estrondosa, mas acabando por felicitar Ray pelo combate. Jazzman anunciou que o último combate da segunda fase seria disputado entre os BBA Revolution e os Blitzkreig Boys._

* * *

**Capítulo 12: O despertar de um anjo**

"_**DJ:** - E finalmente chegou a hora do nosso último combate desta segunda fase do campeonato, realizada na bela cidade de Nova Iorque! Não podemos negar que os combates que tivemos hoje foram intensos e cheios de emoção, mas acho que todos concordam comigo quando digo que a verdadeira emoção vai começar agora. E isso porque, neste combate, duas das melhores equipas presentes neste campeonato vão estar frente a frente. De um lado temos os actuais campeões, os BBA Revolution, e do outro temos uma das equipas favoritas, os poderosos Blitzkreig Boys!"_

**-x- **

**Hilary:** - Tyson, o que estás a fazer? – pergunta, incrédula, ao ver o namorado a fazer flexões em frente do banco de equipa.

**Tyson:** - A fazer flexões, não se nota? – pergunta, enquanto faz mais uma.

**Hilary:** - Sim, mas porque estás a fazer isso?

**Tyson:** - Porque tenho que estar em forma para o meu combate com o Kai. – respondeu, levantando-se.

**Daichi:** - Nem sei porque te incomodas! Por mais que faças flexões continuas o mesmo idiota de sempre. – diz enviando um olhar matreiro a Tyson, que quase fuzilou o pequeno com o olhar.

**Tyson:** - O que é que tu disseste? Repete lá isso se te atreves, baixinho! – disse furioso e aproximando o seu rosto do de Daichi num desafio.

**Daichi:** - Repito as vezes que quiseres, idiota! Grrr! – Daichi respondeu no mesmo tom, fazendo os dois começarem uma das suas habituais brigas.

**Kenny:** - Hrm, hrm! Será que podemos voltar ao assunto principal? – perguntou, enquanto olhava para os dois irresponsáveis à sua frente.

**Tyson/Daichi:** - Desculpa Kenny. – disseram ainda lançando olhares de ódio um ao outro.

**Kenny:** - Bom, como eu estava a dizer o Tyson deve ir em último, visto que o Kai também é o último por parte dos Blitzkreig Boys. Desta forma a Ling irá combater com o Tala, está bem? – mas Kenny não obteve resposta por parte da rapariga. – Ling, está bem? – mas novamente Kenny não obteve resposta.

Esse acto por parte da jovem fez todos os seus colegas olharem indignados para ela. Ling estava distante. O seu olhar parecia não focar em nada e ela apenas parecia não estar mais ali. Ling tinha virado toda a sua atenção para os seus pensamentos, principalmente um pensamento. O seu passeio com Alexander. Definitivamente, as palavras dele não saíam da sua cabeça e agora que estava ali, prestes a enfrentar Kai, aquelas palavras pareciam que a assombravam. Levantou um pouco o olhar e viu Kai sentando no banco de equipa, na sua forma habitual.

**Ling:** - _"Porquê? Porque será que ele disse aquilo...?"_

_**- Flashback -** _

_Ling estava sentada numa mesa de café, à espera que Alexander chegasse com as bebidas. Quando o rapaz chegou, pousou o copo à sua frente e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado._

_**Ling:** - Obrigado. – agradeceu, sorrindo._

_**Alexander:** - De nada. – disse, com aquele sorriso misterioso._

_Ling bebeu um gole do sumo e olhou para longe, sem observar nada concretamente. As palavras de Kai continuavam a ecoar na sua cabeça. Era algo que ela simplesmente não conseguia esquecer._

_**Alexander:** - Em que estás a pensar? – pergunta, olhando curioso para Ling._

_**Ling:** - Huh? - Ling olhou para Alexander, um pouco sobressaltada por ter sido despertada dos pensamentos de repente, mas logo pôs-se calma ao ver o sorriso de Alexander. – Em nada de especial. – disse, disfarçando com um sorriso. Alexander suspirou e olhou para Ling de uma forma que a fez corar, como se soubesse que ela estava a mentir._

_**Alexander:** - Era nele outra vez, não era? – Ling baixou a cabeça, ficando a olhar a mesa. – Sinceramente não sei o que ele te fez, mas de certeza que não é motivo para ficares assim. – disse, num tom preocupado e colocando a mão no ombro dela._

_**Ling:** - Ele... não quis ir dar um passeio comigo. – disse, enquanto apertava ligeiramente o copo. – Talvez, por achar que eu era uma criança e talvez tenha sido por isso que ele...me tratou como uma. – continuou, enquanto olhava a mesa, sempre com um sorriso triste nos lábios à medida falava._

_**Alexander:** - Ah, então foi isso. Ele não quis ir dar um passeio contigo. Mas não creio que seja motivo para ficares assim. – disse, encostando-se à cadeira, relaxado._

_**Ling:** - Talvez, mas...é que eu... – Ling apertou o copo com mais força e perdeu o sorriso que tentava manter._

_**Alexander:** - Ouve, não sei bem o que se passou entre vocês, mas a verdade é que acho que não haviam motivos para ele reagir assim contigo. Sabes o que eu acho? – Ling olhou curiosa para o rapaz. – Eu acho que talvez ele não mereça a tua amizade. – Ling ficou paralisada com as palavras do rapaz, olhando-o confusa._

_**- Fim do Flashback –**_

**Ling:** - _"Será que... ele não merece mesmo...?"_ – mas Ling não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois foi distraída pela mão de Daichi que passeava furiosamente pelos seus olhos escuros. – Daichi, o que estás a fazer? – perguntou, num irritado.

**Daichi:** - A tentar despertar-te! – disse, chateado.

**Tyson:** - Ling, estás bem? – perguntou, preocupado.

**Ling:** - Sim, claro que sim. Porquê? – disse com o seu habitual sorriso, embora este fosse forçado.

**Tyson:** - Nada, esquece. – disse ,disfarçando que sabia o motivo pelo qual Ling estava daquela forma.

**Kenny:** - Bem, então vamos continuar. Ling, eu estava a dizer que tu vais combater com o Tala e o Tyson vai combater com o Kai, está bem?

**Ling:** - Sim, não tem problema. Então, acho que é melhor preparar-me! – disse no seu tom habitual e levantando-se do banco.

**-x-**

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, vamos então dar início ao combate! Primeiro pelos Blitzkreig Boys temos o Tala e pelos BBA Revolution temos uma novata neste tipo de acontecimentos, Ling!

Ao subirem até ao beystadium, os dois adversários encararam-se seriamente, mas logo isso mudou. Ling sorriu docemente e Tala não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao ver a expressão calma da jovem.

**DJ:** - Beybladers às vossas posições! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! – ao sinal do Jazzman, os dois lançaram com a máxima força.

A princípio, o combate parecia equilibrado. Ambos atacavam-se sem parar. Os beyblades pareciam estar numa guerra. Nenhum deles recuava até que Tala decide dar verdadeiro início ao combate.

**Tala:** - Tenho que admitir que jogas muito bem, mas infelizmente isto tem que acabar. Wolborg!

Ao comando de Tala, o beyblade cinzento começou a girar mais depressa e uma tempestade de neve começou a abater-se por todo o estádio. Ling começou a recuar. Ela não estava a conseguir contra-atacar. As suas forças estavam a escapar-lhe. E o pior de tudo começou quando o pião de Tala avançou para o pião branco e dourado de Ling. As coisas não estavam boas para a rapariga e isso já estava a começar a preocupar os colegas.

**Kenny:** - Isto é terrível! Uma catástrofe! – disse, enquanto olhava horrorizado para o seu portátil.

**Daichi:** - O que se passa Kenny? – perguntou, estranhando o estado do colega.

**Kenny:** - Pessoal, tenho más notícias.

**Tyson:** - Kenny, o que se passa? Desembucha! – ordenou, já nervoso.

**Kenny:** - É a Ling! Ela já não tem forças para aguentar os ataques do Tala. Se ela continuar assim eu temo que ela vá... – mas Kenny não foi capaz de continuar.

**Hilary:** - Oh não! Tu queres dizer que ela...

**Tyson:** - Ling... – Tyson voltou-se para o estádio e viu que o que Kenny dizia era verdade. Ling, naquele momento, estava de joelhos, ofegante, enquanto que o seu beyblade parecia já não girar com consistência.

**Ling:** - _"Eu não aguento... está muito frio... eu acho que não consigo continuar... Angel..."_ – Ling fechou os olhos, temendo o pior. Já não conseguia aguentar e estava prestes a desistir do combate quando ouve algo.

- _Tem calma. Vai correr tudo bem. Não precisas te preocupar com nada. Eu vou proteger-te. _– disse uma voz calma.

**Ling:** - _"O que se passa? Que voz é esta? Mãe? Não, não é a minha mãe. Pai...? Não... também não é o papá. Então... _– Ling abriu um pouco os olhos e o que viu não foi o estádio, mas sim uma luz ofuscante, que a obrigou a fechar os olhos novamente.

- _Vai correr tudo bem, não te preocupes. Aconteça o que acontecer eu vou proteger-te, sempre. _

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Ling apenas sente um enorme calor envolvê-la. De repente, sente as suas forças voltarem e de alguma forma a sua vontade de vencer reaparece mais forte que nunca.

**DJ:** - Uau! Isto é incrível, senhoras e senhores! A Ling, que parecia que ia perder o combate, voltou a levantar-se e pela sua cara parece que não está para brincadeiras! E, huh? O que é isto?

**Kenny:** - Isto não é possível! Não pode ser... – disse Kenny, enquanto encarava perplexo o seu portátil.

**Tyson:** - Kenny, o que se passa? – perguntou, olhando preocupado para o colega.

**Kenny:** - Vejam isto! – disse, virando o portátil para os companheiros. Todos olharam intrigados para as imagens que lá apareciam. – Os poderes da Ling aumentaram para o dobro, de um momento para o outro!

**Hilary:** - O quê? Aumentaram para o dobro? Mas isso não é possível, pois não?

**Daichi:** - Ei, olhem! – chamou, apontando para o estádio.

**Tyson:** - O que foi, Daichi? – Tyson calou-se ao ver o que se passava no estádio. – O que é isto? A Ling... ela... – Tyson olhava surpreso para a amiga e não sabia o que dizer no momento.

**Hilary:** - Isto não pode ser, pois não? – perguntou, nervosa.

**Kenny:** - Não sei... sinceramente não sei... – disse, num tom preocupado, enquanto encarava o estádio nervoso.

Os BBA Revolution não eram os únicos que estavam surpreendidos pela cena. PPB All Stars, White Tigers X, Night Girls, Blitzkreig Boys e The Demons, todos olhavam para aquela cena completamente surpresos e sem saber o que dizer. O público também tinha reagido assim e estavam todos calados a observar atentamente o estádio. Apenas o Sr. Dickinson e mais um rapaz naquela arena pareciam não estranhar aquele facto.

O Sr. Dickinson estava nervoso e preocupado com o resultado daquilo. Não propriamente por causa do caso dos The Demons, mas sim de Ling. Temia o que pudesse acontecer à rapariga quando o combate acabasse.

Nas bancadas, Alexander olhava maliciosamente para a cena que se desenrolava.

**Dimitri:** - Por mais que eu tente, eu não acredito naquilo que os meus olhos estão a ver. – comentou, enquanto olhava para o beystadium.

**Ivan:** - Isto é cientificamente impossível...não há maneira nenhuma de isto ser real.

**Nicolau:** - Não quando estamos a falar de um bit-bicho. Ou por acaso já te esqueceste daquilo que o Boris disse? – perguntou, olhando seriamente para o colega.

**Ivan:** - Não, mas mesmo assim... o que te parece, Alexander?

**Alexander:** - É claro que também estou surpreso com isto, mas de uma coisa podemos ter a certeza. É ela quem procuramos. – disse, enquanto se formou no rosto aquele seu sorriso demoníaco.

Kai também fazia parte dos pouco que não se surpreenderam muito. Olhava seriamente para o beystadium enquanto encarava aquela figura angelical. Já não era a primeira vez que a vira naquele estado, mas mesmo assim aquilo ainda o desconcertava um pouco.

**Kai:** - _"Tal como daquela vez..."_

Ling, já de pé, mantinha os olhos fechados e estava encoberta por um par de belas asas brancas, que pareciam estar a protegê-la da tempestade criada pelo Wolborg de Tala. Quando a tempestade se acalmou, as asas abriram-se e posicionaram-se nas suas costas. Esta encarou o seu adversário seriamente, perdendo todo o carinho e gentileza da sua face. Apontou lentamente o dedo a Tala, que a olhou surpreso.

**Ling:** - Tala, aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou vencer-te! – disse, muito séria.

**Tala:** - Hunf! Vai sonhando! Wolborg, Novae Rog! – logo após a ordem de Tala, Wolborg libertou o seu ataque mais feroz, gelando todo o estádio.

**Ling:** - Nem penses! Angel, Raios de Luz! – o ataque de Ling também se fez ecoar no estádio.

Os vário feixes perfuraram o gelo e uma enorme luz abateu-se sobre estádio, impedindo assim ver o vencedor. Apenas quando a luz se acalmou é que se pode ver o que aconteceu. O beyblade cinzento de Tala estava parado no meio do estádio, enquanto que o beyblade de Ling girava com a máxima força, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**DJ:** - E não há a menor dúvida! Este primeiro combate vai para Ling dos BBA Revolution! – o público vibrou ao som dos berros de Jazzman, mas logo calou-se ao ver Ling cair de joelhos no estádio, enquanto as suas asas desapareciam.

**Tyson:** - Ling! – Tyson correu até à amiga, que respirava com um pouco de dificuldade. – Estás bem? – perguntou preocupado, enquanto os restantes membros da equipa se aproximavam dos dois.

**Ling:** - Tyson... sim, estou bem. Estou só... um pouco cansada, mais nada. – disse numa voz cansada, enquanto teimava em manter os olhos abertos.

**Hilary:** - Ling...

**Tyson:** - Hilary, ajuda-me a levar a Ling até ao banco. – disse colocando o braço de Ling por cima do seu ombro e começando a levantá-la.

**Hilary:** - Está bem. – disse, fazendo o mesmo que Tyson, e começando a levar Ling para o banco de equipa.

O Sr. Dickinson, ao ver Ling naquele estado, quase teve um ataque de tanto nervoso que estava. Só não correu para até ela, porque foi impedido pelas Night Girls que insistam com o homem para ele se acalmar.

**Shiori:** - Sr. Dickinson, por favor! O senhor tem que ter calma!

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Mas a Ling! Ela... ela...

**Haruka:** - Ela está bem, Sr. Dickinson. Ela neste momento está a descansar no banco de equipa e os colegas estão a dar-lhe os tratamentos certos.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ainda bem. – disse, mais descansado.

**Miharu:** - Sr. Dickinson, há algo que eu não percebo. – o homem encarou a rapariga. – O que foi aquilo tudo que aconteceu? – ao ouvir aquela pergunta o homem ficou pálido, mas soube que não havia solução a não ser contar a verdade.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Aquilo... foi a libertação do Angel.

**Rika:** - Libertação? Mas o que quer isso dizer? – perguntou, confusa, tal como as amigas.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Bem, por outras palavras o Angel despertou.

**Haruka:** - Mas despertou como? Ela por acaso não sabia que tinha um bit-bicho até hoje, é isso?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não, não é nada disso. A Ling sabe que tem um bit-bicho desde muito pequena. E também aprendeu a controlá-lo muito bem. Até mesmo aprendeu a chamá-lo. Mas há um problema quando ela faz isso. – as quatro olharam o homem, sérias. – Quando ela liberta o Angel, ela fica muito fraca, pois ela não tem forças para o manter e ainda por cima combater.

**Shiori:** - Então...é por isso que o poder do seu beyblade aumenta para o dobro e o seu poder vital diminui também o dobro.

**Haruka:** - É o quê? – perguntou Haruka, desejando ter percebido mal.

**Shiori:** - Vejam. – pediu, abrindo o portátil. – Aqui têm os níveis de poder quando a Ling libertou o Angel.

**Rika:** - O poder dela aumentou imenso!

**Shiori:** - Exacto. E reparem na sua energia corporal. – disse, mostrando outro gráfico.

**Miharu:** - Que horror! Ela quase que ficou sem energia.

**Shiori:** - Isso mesmo. Segundo os cálculos que fiz, se ela combatesse pelo menos mais cinco minutos iria desmaiar, sem sombra de dúvida.

**Haruka:** - Esse bit-bicho é muito perigoso. – disse, cruzando os braços, séria.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não é que seja perigoso, pelo menos nas mãos dela, mas a Ling não tem força suficiente para o manter num combate tão intenso como os de um campeonato.

**Miharu:** - Então se ela combater com os The Demons...

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ela perde de certeza. – disse numa voz cansada. As palavras do homem preocuparam as Night Girls, preparando as jovens para o pior.

**-x-**

**DJ:** - E vamos então dar início ao último combate de hoje! Eles já foram da mesma equipa, eles enfrentaram-se na final do ano passado, eles são únicos, senhoras e senhores, pelos Blitzkreig Boys, Kai e pelos BBA Revolution, o actual campeão, Tyson!

Ao som da voz de Jazzman, o público gritou ainda mais alto ao ouvir o nome dos concorrentes. Enquanto que Kai subiu o estádio logo após ouvir o DJ, Tyson continuou no banco de equipa.

**Tyson:** - De certeza que estás bem? – perguntou pela trigésima vez à amiga, que estava sentada ao lado de Daichi.

**Ling:** - Sim Tyson, estou bem. Agora vai lá combater antes que nos desqualifiquem por falta de comparência. – disse, sorrindo para Tyson. Este retribuiu o sorriso, mais descansado.

**Tyson:** - Tudo bem, eu vou. E prometo só voltar quando vencer o Kai!

**Daichi:** - É assim que se fala! Vai lá e mostra-lhe como é, Tyson!

**Tyson:** - Não te preocupes, parceiro. – disse, sorrindo para o pequeno.

**Kenny:** - Tem cuidado Tyson, já sabes como é o Kai.

**Tyson:** - Sim, eu vou ter. – começou a avançar em direcção ao estádio.

**Hilary:** - Tyson! – ao ouvir o seu nome, Tyson parou encarando a morena. – Boa sorte. – disse, com um sorriso e num tom preocupado.

**Tyson:** - Obrigado. – disse, com um sorriso calmo e dando um beijo na testa da namorada. – Eu já volto. – e dito isto dirigiu-se ao estádio, onde Kai estava à sua espera.

Os dois rapazes encararam-se sérios por vários segundos até que a voz do DJ interrompeu a conversa silenciosa dos dois.

**DJ:** - Então vamos lá começar o combate! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! – a voz do DJ soou mais alta que todas as outras vezes, talvez devido à pressão do combate.

Logo após o sinal os dois lançaram. Um combate muito renhido teve início, mas havia algo que não estava bem. Não era algo com os piões ou com o estádio. Nem até algo que pudesse ser notado nos dois rapazes, mas um deles não estava completamente concentrado.

Tyson, embora soubesse que devia estar com a cabeça no lugar, calmo e apenas com o combate em mente, não conseguia tirar do pensamento os acontecimentos de há minutos atrás. O combate de Ling contra Tala. O que se tinha passado com a companheira era-lhe difícil de engolir e custava-lhe admitir, mas ainda estava preocupado com ela. Porém, tinha um combate para vencer, tal como tinha prometido e não podia deixar-se levar. O problema é que, quando estava finalmente pronto, apenas vê o seu Dragoon passar-lhe perto rosto e cair ao seu lado.

**DJ:** - Incrível! O Tyson, actual campeão do mundo acabou de perder! Sendo assim, o vencedor deste combate é o Kai dos Blitzkreig Boys! Desta forma, as duas equipas ficam empatadas e o resultado final será decidido entre os dois vencedores, Kai e Ling.

Tyson baixou-se para pegar o seu beyblade enquanto tentava arranjar desculpas para o seu falhanço. Olhou para Kai que franziu a testa e virou as costas a Tyson. O rapaz levantou-se e foi até à sua equipa, de cabeça baixa.

**Hilary:** - Tyson...

**Tyson:** - Desculpem... eu... – Tyson encarava o chão, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

**Daichi:** - Mas o que é que te deu? – perguntou Daichi irritado. – Agora a Ling vai ter que combater, seu idiota. – aquelas palavras fizeram Tyson acordar.

**Tyson:** - O quê?

**Kenny:** - Foi isso mesmo que ouviste. E sabes muito bem que ela ainda não está completamente recuperada.

**Tyson:** - Mas eu...

**Hilary:** - Tyson, em que é que estavas a pensar?

**Tyson:** - Eu... eu... – Tyson não sabia o que fazer. Aquelas palavras vindas dos amigos faziam-no sentir-se culpado e colocavam-no num estado pior que o seu actual.

**Ling:** - Não tem problema. – disse séria e levantando-se do banco.

**Kenny:** - Ling! Mas tu não estás em condições para combater!

**Ling:** - Não te preocupes Kenny, eu estou muito bem. – continuou séria e sem olhar o rapaz.

**Daichi:** - Mas Ling... – Daichi olhou-a preocupado, mas pela expressão dela percebeu que era inútil contradizê-la.

**Ling:** - Tyson! – o rapaz olhou para ela. – A culpa não foi tua. Não tens que ficar assim. Somos uma equipa e temos que olhar uns pelos outros, não pormo-nos para baixo. Agora eu vou andando. Tenho um combate à minha espera. – disse, sorrindo calmamente.

**Tyson:** - Tem cuidado. – aconselhou o rapaz, já mais descansado, e sorrindo para ela.

**Ling:** - Não te preocupes. – e dito isto, subiu as escadas do beystadium.

Ling encarou Kai por momentos. Enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos dele, as palavras de Alexander ecoavam forte na sua mente.

"_Sabes o que eu acho? Eu acho que talvez ele não mereça a tua amizade."_

**Ling:** - _"Alex... porque disseste aquilo? Eu gosto dele! Mas ele..."_

**DJ:** - E vamos então dar início ao combate de desempate e, finalmente, o último desta segunda fase, na cidade de Nova Iorque. Como já tínhamos dito antes, a terceira fase será realizada na bela cidade de Paris, em França. Agora, os nossos beybladers! Pelos Blitzkreig Boys temos o Kai e pelos BBA Revolution, a Ling!

Ao ouvir o nome da jovem ecoar por todo o estádio é que o Sr. Dickinson finalmente se apercebeu que ela iria combater. Dirigiu-se rapidamente às janelas da sua sala e viu-a no beystadium, pronta para lançar. Passou do seu estado de nervosismo ao de preocupação. Agarrou no microfone e fez-se ouvir no estádio.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ling, o que pensas que estás a fazer? – ao ouvir o seu nome, Ling virou-se para saber de onde a voz vinha.

**Ling:** - Sr. Dickinson...

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ling, ouve bem! Tu não vais combater! Tu não estás em condições de enfrentar quem quer que seja! – disse, num tom autoritário e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

Ling, ao ouvir aquela ordem, dirigiu-se ao Jazzman, pedindo-lhe o microfone emprestado. Este entregou-lhe o microfone e Ling olhou para as janelas, de modo a poder ver o Sr. Dickinson.

**Ling:** - Sr. Dickinson, eu estou óptima! Sinto-me em perfeitas condições para combater! – disse, num calmo e confiante.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Mas Ling... – mas o homem não continuou, pois foi interrompido por Ling.

**Ling:** - Sr. Dickinson, por favor. Eu estou bem, a sério! Não se preocupe. – ao ouvir essas palavras, o Sr. Dickinson desistiu, sabendo que era impossível contrariá-la naquela altura.

**Sr. Dickinson**: - Sendo assim, podes combater. – disse, derrotado. Ling sorriu e entregou o microfone ao DJ, dando-lhe sinal de que podiam começar.

Nas bancadas, um certo grupo de rapazes observava a cena divertidos, principalmente um certo rapaz de cabelos vermelhos.

**Alexander:** - Isto vai ser interessante. – disse, com um sorriso satisfeito.

**Dimitri:** - Huh? Do que estás a falar, Alexander?

**Alexander:** - Do combate da Ling com aquele tipo. Para ela, vai ser mais um combate emocional e psicológico do que propriamente de estratégia. – respondeu, em tom de gozo.

**Ivan:** - O que queres dizer? – perguntou, confuso pelas palavras do líder.

Infelizmente para os três membros restantes dos The Demons, Alexander não respondeu. Apenas puderam ver um sorriso demoníaco formar-se no rosto do rapaz.

**-x-**

**DJ:** - Muito bem, estão todos prontos? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

Ao som da voz do Jazzman, os dois lançaram. Desde o começo se pode ver um combate muito renhido. Afinal de contas, um dos jogadores era Kai Hiwatari, famoso pela sua perícia e concentração e o outro jogador, neste caso jogadora, era uma novata naquela área, mas parecia que se dava muito bem naquilo.

Minutos depois do combate ter começado, pôde-se ver que o beyblade de Ling começava a enfraquecer. Ling não se conseguia manter concentrada. Na sua mente, vagueavam as palavras de Alexander, o seu passeio com ele, os momentos em que esteve com Kai. Tudo isso dava voltas à sua mente e estava a enfraquecê-la.

O beyblade branco começou a enfraquecer, Ling começou a perder o controlo. Estava a deixar-se ser levada pelos seus pensamentos e pelos seus sentimentos. Ling baixou a cabeça e apertou-se num abraço, tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

**Ling:** - _"Porque é que eu não consigo parar de pensar nele? Porque é que eu estou assim? Porque é que não consigo esquecer tudo aquilo que o Alexander fez e disse? Mas...será que ele tem razão? Será que... ele não merece...?"_

**Kai:** - Ling! – ela levantou a cabeça de imediato. – Queres parar de te armar em bebé e combater de uma vez? – disse, num tom autoritário. Ling olhou para ele, surpresa.

**Ling:** - Kai...

**Kai:** - Pára de brincar e luta de uma vez! Se não é isso que pretendes fazer, nem devias ter vindo aqui desperdiçar o meu tempo! – Ling olhou-o sem reacção. Não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer, até que...

- _Ele tem razão. Devias concentrar-te e combater. Não devias deixar que coisas que não tem nada a ver com o combate interferissem._

**Ling: **- Mas... tem tudo a ver com o combate... – disse num sussurro.

- _Então faz o que o teu coração acha melhor. Eu vou estar ao teu lado, seja qual for a tua escolha._

**Ling:** - Obrigado... Angel... – sim, era Angel. Era a ele a quem pertencia aquela voz misteriosa. Ao que parece o anjo faz mais que lutar, embora ninguém soubesse a não ser a sua mestra. – _"Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu amo-o, mas ele... ele não se importa comigo! Ele..._ – Ling cerrou os olhos com força e quando os abriu pode-se ver a raiva contida neles. As suas asas também voltaram a aparecer. Nem parecia a mesma.

**Kenny:** - O que é isto? – perguntou, olhando incrédulo para o ecrã do seu portátil.

**Hilary:** - O que se passa, Kenny? – perguntou, aproximando-se do rapaz.

**Kenny:** - Os poderes da Ling... aumentaram outra vez!

**Daichi:** - O quê? Outra vez? – perguntou surpreso, aproximando-se também de Kenny.

**Kenny:** - Sim e desta vez parece que aumentaram muito mais que da primeira vez.

**Hilary:** - Mas... isso é possível? – perguntou, em choque.

**Kenny:** - Eu não sei Hilary, eu não sei. – respondeu, confuso.

**Tyson:** - Ling... – o rapaz olhava para o estádio, preocupado.

Queria que a amiga vencesse, mas tinha medo que ela se magoasse por sua culpa, pois tinha sido graças a ele ter perdido o combate que Ling estava a enfrentar Kai. E, ao ouvir as palavras de Kenny, sentiu-se ainda pior.

**Ling:** - Muito bem Kai, vamos lá acabar com isto! – disse, de um jeito frio. – Angel, Raios de Luz!

**Kai:** - _"Mas o que se passa com ela? De repente, parece que ficou mais forte e aquela expressão... ela parece muito mais fria do que é na realidade. E aquelas asas..."_

Kai não teve tempo para pensar novamente, pois o ataque de Ling veio mais forte que nunca. Rapidamente, voltou a sua atenção ao combate e atacou também. O embate dos dois piões fez uma luz enorme abater-se no estádio. Quando tudo se acalmou pode-se ver o vencedor do combate.

**DJ:** - E o vencedor do combate é o Kai! Sendo assim, os Blitzkreig Boys avançam com uma vitória de dois a um. – o público vibrou ao som das palavras de Jazzman.

No estádio, o beyblade de Kai continuava a girar no meio do mesmo, embora estivesse fraco. Por outro lado, o beyblade de Ling estava parado. Ling, ao ver que tinha perdido, deixou-se cair de joelhos no estádio, triste e também devido ao cansaço. As suas asas desapareceram e a rapariga encarou o chão, desiludida consigo mesma. Sem que se apercebesse alguém aproximou-se de si.

**Kai:** - Eu disse-te... que da próxima que nos encontrássemos eu ganhava. – disse de forma séria, mas ao mesmo tempo simpática e esticando a mão a Ling, para a ajudar a levantar-se. – Foi um bom combate.

Ling encarou a mão sem saber o que fazer. Lembrou-se das palavras de Alexander e logo a sua surpresa foi substituída por raiva, por tristeza. Fechou os olhos e levantou-se irritada, ignorando a mão de Kai. Este olhou para ela, sem reacção pela sua atitude. Ling encarou-o séria por escassos segundo e virou-lhe as costas, indo em direcção da sua equipa.

Kai estava estático. Nunca esperou uma reacção daquelas vindo dela. Deu um dos seus habituais "hunfs" e virou também as costas, indo até à sua equipa, ainda chateado pelo sucedido.

**Tyson:** - Ling! Então, como estás? – perguntou preocupado, vindo ao encontro da companheira.

**Ling:** - Eu estou bem Tyson, não te preocupes. – respondeu com seu habitual sorriso. – Desculpem pessoal, eu não consegui vencer. – desculpou-se, olhando para os colegas.

**Hilary:** - Não faz mal. Nós sabemos que deste o teu melhor. – disse, sorrindo.

**Kenny:** - E que te esforçaste ao máximo, mesmo estando cansada e correndo o risco de desmaiares no meio do combate.

**Daichi:** - Foi uma pena teres perdido. Devias ter ganho! – disse num tom um pouco irritado.

**Ling:** - Pois, mas da próxima vez nós ganhamos! – disse, num tom alegre, tentando animar os colegas.

**Tyson:** - É isso mesmo! Agora vamos lá embora, porque eu estou cheio de fome!

**Daichi:** - E eu também. Vamos comer! – concordou, saltando de alegria.

**Tyson:** - E tu vais comer connosco, não é Ling?

**Ling:** - Sim, claro que vou. – respondeu sorrindo, o que acalmou Tyson.

**Daichi:** - Boa! Então vamos embora! – e lá foi ele na frente com Tyson enquanto planeavam técnicas para comer mais em menos tempo.

Hilary e Kenny seguiram-nos argumentado o quanto os dois conseguiam ser imaturos, principalmente Tyson. Ling foi a única que não se meteu em conversa nenhuma, deixando-se ficar para trás. A sua face perdeu o seu sorriso e tomou um olhar triste. O que Kai tinha feito e a forma como ela tinha reagido. Teria agido de forma correcta? Ling suspirou e começou a ir em direcção dos colegas para não os perder de vista.

Esse acto por parte da jovem foi assistido pelos The Demons, deixando o líder dos quatro rapazes muito satisfeito com os resultados das suas palavras. Agora tinha a certeza que Ling estava nas suas mãos e naquele estado seria muito mais fácil roubar-lhe o bit-bicho.

Os únicos que já não se preocupavam em olhar para o estádio eram as Night Girls e o Sr. Dickinson. Naquele momento, as meninas preparavam-se para se ir embora e estavam a despedir-se do Sr. Dickinson.

**Haruka:** - Então nós vamos andando, está bem Sr. Dickinson?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim, obrigado por terem ficado aqui comigo novamente. Vemo-nos mais logo meninas.

**Haruka:** - Então adeus. – despediu-se sorrindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Miharu:** - Boa! Assim ainda tenho tempo de felicitar o meu Kai pela vitória extraordinária! – disse com os olhos a brilhar e com um sorriso sonhador.

**Shiori:** - Queres parar de ser idiota? – perguntou, olhando para a amiga com uma gota.

**Rika:** - Foto perfeita! – exclamou quando acabou de tirar a fotografia a Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Rika! – disse, olhando para a amiga, irritada. Esta apenas lhe piscou o olho e pôs-lhe a língua de fora. Quando Miharu estava pronta a ripostar, Haruka aparece acalmando os ânimos.

**Haruka:** - Meninas, vá vamos embora. – nenhuma das três se atreveu a contradizer Haruka, embora esta estivesse sorrindo e foram-se embora, deixando o Sr. Dickinson pensativo na sua sala.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - _"Tudo isto que está a acontecer... tenho que contar isto à Miya o quanto antes."_

**-x-**

Os BBA Revolution caminhavam pelos corredores em direcção à saída, alegres. Apenas Ling parecia não estar bem, mas ninguém notava. Enquanto faziam o seu caminho até à saída cruzaram-se com os Blitzkreig Boys. Mas não numa cena muito comum. Naquele momento, Miharu estava agarrada ao pescoço de Kai, felicitando-o pelo combate. Ling levantou a cabeça e o que viu deixou-a num estado pior que o seu actual. Miharu deu um beijo na face de Kai, mesmo contra a vontade dele.

Quando passou ao lado do rapaz, Ling olhou-o de canto e tentou conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Virou a cara, triste, e da sua boca saíram três palavras num sussurro, que ela nem se apercebeu que disse.

**Ling:** - Ele não merece...

Ling olhou para o chão e começou a atrasar o passo. Para sua sorte, nenhum dos companheiros notou que ela se estava a afastar. A imagem de Miharu agarrada a Kai estava presa na sua mente. Quando Ling finalmente saiu das instalações do estádio não se apercebeu que alguém a esperava, por isso surpreendeu-se quando sentiu alguém agarrar-lhe o braço.

- Ei! Onde é que vais com tanta pressa? – perguntou a pessoa num tom amável.

**Ling:** - Alexander... – Ling surpreendeu-se ao ver o rapaz, mas logo colocou um sorriso ao ver que era ele. – Eu vou-me embora para o hotel com a minha equipa.

**Alexander:** - A tua equipa? E por acaso ela ficou invisível de uma hora para a outra, foi? – perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

**Ling:** - Não, eu apenas fiquei para trás. – respondeu, forçando um pouco o sorriso.

**Alexander:** - Ah, estou a ver. Algum motivo em especial?

**Ling:** - Não, nada disso. – mentiu, pois não queria contar nada a Alexander. Seria demasiado doloroso falar do sucedido com ele ou com qualquer outra pessoa.

**Alexander:** - Hum, está bem. – disse, não ficando muito convencido. – Sabes, eu estava a pensar se tu gostavas de ir dar uma volta hoje à noite.

**Ling:** - Huh? Hoje à noite? – perguntou, estranhando o que Alexander dissera.

**Alexander:** - Sim, se não tivesses assim nada para fazer. Gostavas de ir comigo? – Ling sorriu. Alexander era mesmo um óptimo rapaz e até que lhe ia fazer bem arejar as ideias, por isso decidiu aceitar.

**Ling:** - Sim, eu gostava muito. – respondeu animada.

**Alexander:** - Óptimo! Então às nove encontramo-nos na entrada do hotel, pode ser?

**Ling:** - Sim, claro! Então vemo-nos mais logo! – despediu-se começando a ir-se embora a correr, de forma a poder apanhar os seus colegas.

**Alexander:** - Sim, vemo-nos mais logo. – disse para si mesmo enquanto um sorriso assustador se formou no seu rosto pálido.

O que nenhum dos dois reparou foi que alguém assistira de longe a cena. Um certo rapaz de lenço branco agora mais irritado que antes, e sem motivo para tal, fitava o líder dos The Demons com puro ódio no olhar.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Não há dúvidas, estes capítulo ficam mais lamechas a cada semana que passa. u.u Ainda gostava de saber como estou metido nisto!

**Xia:** (aparecendo atrás do loiro) Porque, menino Dimitri, tu existes graças a mim! Seu loiro mal-agradecido. – digo de braços cruzados, batendo o pé e olhando muito irritada para o loirinho.

**Dimitri:** - n.n' Taichou! Não sabia que 'tavas aí!

**Xia:** ¬¬ Ah, pois. E quem é que escreve os cantinhos?

**Dimitri:** - Hum, tu? – pergunta olhando para mim, nervoso.

**Xia:** Exactamente e agora se faz favor começa este cantinho de uma vez!

**Dimitri:** - Hai! – vou-me embora da cabine de locutor. – Chata... – sussurra o loirinho.

**Xia:** Eu ouvi! – grito da parte de baixo do estúdio.

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬...Bom, caros leitores e leitoras, escritores e escritoras, sejam todos bem-vindos à 11ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! – o público aplaude.

**Xia:** Olá a todos pessoal! Todos bonzinhos? Espero que sim. Que capítulo este, hein? Vai precisar de um bom resumo e quem melhor para o fazer que a líder das Night Girls, Haruka! Uma salva de palmas para a minha convidada! – o público, maioritariamente o masculino, aplaude com emoção a entrada da jovem.

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬ Como se ela fosse bonita. – o loiro recebe um olhar de ódio vindo da jovem de cabelo lilás. – Ups...n.n''

**Xia:** Haruka, bem-vinda!

**Haruka:** - Obrigado Xia.

**Xia:** ¬¬x Taichou!

**Haruka:** - Hai, hai. Como querias, _Taichou_. – a última palavra ela fez questão de acentuar ¬¬.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Vamos então apresentar a nossa convidada. Haruka Mishima tem 16 anos, tem cabelo lilás, liso, passa-lhe da cintura mas usa-o sempre num rabo-de-cavalo. Os seus olhos são cor de rubi, é a mais alta do grupo, tem uma figura esbelta e pele clara. Haruka nasceu em Londres e vive com o pai. A sua mãe morreu quando ela nasceu por isso nunca teve oportunidade para a conhecer. O seu pai é um homem muito ocupado e nunca teve muito tempo para a filha e desta forma Haruka teve que aprender a lidar com as coisas sozinha. Este facto tornou-a na pessoa por vezes insensível que é, mas Haruka no fundo tem um bom coração e isso é demonstrado na relação que tem com as suas companheiras de equipa. O seu maior desejo é um dia poder conhecer a mãe mesmo sabendo que é impossível e ter mais tempo para falar com o pai sobre a sua mãe.

**Dimitri:** - Mas que líder mais lamechas. u.u

**Haruka:** - Disseste alguma coisa, seu loiro baixote? ò.ó

**Dimitri:** - Disse e volto a repeti-lo! Mas que líder mais lamechas! Lamechas, lamechas! – começa a troçar, abanando o rabo (¬¬ no coment) e pondo a língua de fora à rapariga.

**Haruka:** - Ora seu! Diz isso na minha cara se te atreves! – e desata a correr atrás do loiro.

**Dimitri:** (apontando a sua pistola à rapariga) - Nem mais um passo! Se não queres passar de líder lamechas, a líder desmiolada e enterrada é melhor parares por aí! – diz com aquele seu sorriso mauzinho.

**Xia:** A minha vida... – pego no megafone do outro cantinho. – DIMITRI, HARUKA É MELHOR VOLTAREM PARA OS VOSSOS LUGARES ANTES QUE VÃO OS DOIS PARA A RECICALGEM SEM HIPÓTESE DE RECUPERAÇÃO! – no exacto momento os dois voltam aos seus "postos". – É bom ter poder. – ar convencido.

**Dimitri/Haruka:** - ¬¬...

**Xia:** Haruka, agora se faz favor lê o resumo deste capítulo. – entrego-lhe as folhas.

**Haruka:** - Ora bem... – olha para as folhas e seguidamente olha para mim.

**Xia:** ò.ó Nem te atrevas!

**Haruka:** - n.n' Eu não ia dizer nada! (mentirosa! ò.ó) No capítulo de hoje foi o combate entre os Blitzkreig Boys e os BBA Revolution. No primeiro combate, a Ling combateu o Tala e venceu graças ao seu bit-bicho. No segundo combate, o Tyson perdeu para o Kai e desta forma a Ling teve que combater com o Kai. Durante esse último combate, Ling estava muito desconcentrada por culpa de Alexander e de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Num último esforço de sua parte é brutalmente derrotada. Ela continua zangada com o Kai e ficou pior com o beijo de Miharu. O famoso líder dos The Demons convidou-a para sair, por assim dizer, e a cena foi assistida, caso não perceberam, mas eu sei que não são tão burros assim. :p A cena foi assistida por, nem mais nem menos, que Kai.

**Xia:** Obrigado Haruka.

**Haruka:** - De nada. Agora vamos falar de negócios. Tens aí as fotos?

**Xia:** Claro! – retiro debaixo da secretária uma mala preta cheia de fotos incriminadoras.

**Haruka:** - Óptimo! Tens aí da Miharu? – pergunta, esfregando as mãos e com os olhos a brilhar maldosamente.

**Xia:** Mais do que tu possas imaginar!

**Haruka:** - Óptimo Xia, óptimo!

**Xia:** ¬¬x Taichou! – mas a líder, agora maluca, não me ligou nenhuma.

**Haruka:** - ! A Miharu vai ver! Ela vai pagar por todas as humilhações que me fez passar! !

**Xia:** ¬¬ Acho que isto ainda vai demorar um bocado. Dimitri, o resto é por tua conta!

**Dimitri:** - Certo! Finalmente tenho a minha oportunidade de falar com vocês minna! Agora que as coisas estão cada vez mais complicadas para a menina lamechas, Ling para quem não sabe, o que acham que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Será que o Kai estava ciumento? Daquela só se o tipo for doido! Mas, como ele é burro, é bem capaz de estar. u.u Como será que vai ser o encontro entre o Alexander e a menina lamechas? Aposto que o Alexander vai morrer de tédio, mas pronto. E acham que nós, os grandes The Demons, vamos preparar alguma? E será que as Night Girls nos vão impedir, caso façamos alguma coisa? Não percam...

**Renji:** - Lá vai a apresentação ridícula. u.u

**Dimitri: **- ¬¬ No próximo capítulo _Traição ao luar_. Como vocês já devem ter reparado, este é o último cantinho com as Night Girls (coro ao fundo canta "Aleluia" para satisfazer o loiro) e tal como aconteceu connosco, a Taichou vai postar no seu blog os perfis mais pormenorizados. Mas só que desta vez ela não vai postar no mesmo sítio. É que a Taichou criou um blog de propósito para as suas fics, ou seja para nós! Então, para vocês irem ver as Night Girls é só irem ao perfil da Taichou que está lá o endereço do novo blog.

Agora só me resta pedir em nome da Taichou as reviews e que vocês digam o que acharam deste capítulo! Aposto que vai ser como eu! Super, hiper, megas lamechas, né? E não se esqueçam de comentar no novo blog a dizer o que acharam das miúdas!

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye! n.n


	13. Traição ao luar

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** A hora do embate entre os BBA Revolution e dos Blitzkreig Boys finalmente tinha chegado. No primeiro combate, Ling combateu com Tala e venceu. Mas durante o combate aconteceu algo inesperado. Quando Ling estava prestes a perder ouve uma voz, que na verdade era a voz do seu bit-bicho Angel e, desta forma, recupera as suas forças. O seu bit-bicho foi finalmente libertado. Mas, segundo o Sr. Dickinson, isso é perigoso, pois Ling não tem força suficiente para manter o Angel nessa forma. No segundo combate, Tyson perdeu para Kai por estar desconcentrado devido a acontecimentos anteriores. Sendo assim, o combate seria decidido entre os dois vencedores, Ling e Kai. Enquanto que para Kai era apenas mais um combate, para Ling era um combate muito emocional. Devido a estar presa entre as recordações de Alexander e Kai, Ling perdeu o seu combate. Alexander convidou Ling para sair, aproveitando-se do estado emocional da jovem._

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Traição ao luar**

**Kai:** - _"Porquê? Porque é que eu não paro de pensar naquilo que aconteceu? Porque é que vê-la a falar com aquele tipo irrita-me tanto? Nem me deveria importar. Então se não me importo...porque raios estou eu a fazer isto?"_

Kai andava pelos corredores do hotel em direcção a um quarto. Um quarto específico que, por incrível que parecesse, não era o seu. Caminhava lentamente enquanto tentava encontrar uma razão lógica para aquilo que estava a fazer. Quando chegou em frente do respectivo quarto parou em frente à porta. Respirou fundo e bateu.

**-x-**

O Sr. Dickinson estava sentado na sua secretária, preparando-se para fazer uma chamada. Pegou no auscultador, discou o número e esperou que atendessem. Quando o sinal de chamar parou pôde-se ouvir uma voz feminina e calma do outro lado da linha.

- _Sim?_

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Olá Miya, fala o Dickinson.

**Miya:** - _Stanley! Que surpresa! Então, como estás? _– perguntou numa voz animada.

**Sr. Dickisnon:** - Estou bem. E tu, como estás?

**Miya:** - _Muito bem. Tirando a parte que estou preocupada com a minha filha e que estou cheia de saudades dela. Diz-me Stanley, como está a minha menina?_

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ela está bem, acho eu...

**Miya:** - _Achas? Que queres dizer com isso Stanley? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – o Sr. Dickinson hesitou ao som daquelas palavras, mas respirou fundo e decidiu contar o que se tinha passado.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Miya, não aconteceu nada de grave, mas...

**Miya:** - _Mas o quê, Stanley? O que se passou com a minha filha? _– perguntou, nervosa.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Bem... indo directo ao assunto, o Angel foi libertado.

**Miya:** - _Ela libertou-o?_ – perguntou, surpresa.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim. Hoje no campeonato.

**Miya:** - _E como é que ela está? Ela está bem? Stanley!_

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Tem calma, Miya. Ela está bem, acho que apenas ficou cansada. – disse, tentando acalmar a amiga.

**Miya:** - _Ainda bem. Sabes onde ela está? Gostava de falar com ela._

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Acho que ela está no quarto a descansar.

**Miya:** - _Hum, sendo assim acho melhor não a incomodar. Ela precisa descansar_.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim, é melhor. Mas não te preocupes que quando chegarmos a França vais receber uma chamada dela.

**Miya:** - _A sério, Stanley?_ – perguntou animada e ansiosa por matar saudades da filha.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim, eu prometo. – respondeu, sorrindo.

**Miya:** - _Bom, sendo assim falamos depois._

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim, falamos depois.

**Miya:** - _E Stanley?_

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim?

**Miya:** - _Cuida da minha filha por mim._

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Claro, não te preocupes. – disse numa voz descansada e pousando o auscultador após ouvir o sinal de impedido.

**-x-**

Ling estava no seu quarto, mas não estava a descansar. Naquele momento, encontrava-se em frente ao espelho a escovar o seu cabelo enquanto se lembrava do convite de Alexander. Brincava com a opção de Alexander a ter convidado para um encontro e não para um passeio. Nunca se tinha imaginado num encontro, era algo que nunca fez parte dos seus planos. Mas, se algum dia pensou nisso, deveria encontrar-se com a pessoa que amava e não com alguém que conhecia à uns dias.

Pousou a escova e encarou o espelho. Nunca se tinha importado tanto em arranjar-se como naquele dia. Vestia uma mini-saia azul clara trabalhada numa linha de um azul mais escuro fazendo uma espécie de xadrez, uma camisola de um azul cor do céu de manga curta, com a gola no mesmo formato que a saia. Na saia podia ver-se um cinto branco, largo, descaído e calçava uns sapatos baixos também brancos. Na cama estava um casaco branco com vários feixes prateados por todo ele.

Gostava da sua figura. Sentia-se bem. Quando estava prestes a ir vestir o seu casaco ouve baterem à porta. Um pouco surpresa vai até à porta, abrindo-a. Se Ling já estava surpresa ao ouvir baterem na porta, ficou muito mais ao encarar a figura que tinha batido. Kai estava encostado à beira da porta, com os braços cruzados, e olhava para ela com a sua expressão de sempre, embora esta fosse um pouco forçada devido ao espanto de a ver naquele estado.

**Ling:** - Kai... – Ling primeiro não conseguiu evitar a surpresa transparecer na sua face, mas logo pôs uma expressão séria e encarou o rapaz. – O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Kai:** - Vim falar contigo. Tens um minuto? – perguntou de forma fria. Ling hesitou um pouco antes de responder, mas logo desviou-se da porta, dando espaço para o rapaz entrar.

**Ling:** - Claro, entra. – respondeu, entrando no quarto. Kai fez o mesmo e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ling sentou-se na cama e encarou Kai por momentos. Aquela visita era de facto inesperada e Ling queria saber o seu motivo, por isso decidiu quebrar o silêncio que se tinha instalado. – Então, o que queres falar comigo? – Kai olhou-a por momentos até que decidiu falar.

**Kai:** - Acho melhor ir directo ao assunto, senão nunca mais saímos daqui. Ling, eu não acho boa ideia tu andares com aquele tipo dos The Demons. – disse, olhando seriamente para ela.

**Ling:** - O quê? – Ling levantou-se da cama encarando Kai de frente, indignada.

**Kai:** - Tu ouviste bem. Não acho que seja seguro andares com alguém que nós ainda não conhecemos bem.

**Ling:** - "Nós?" E quem são esse "nós"? – perguntou, começando a ficar irritada. – Kai, eu conheço-o e para mim isso basta!

**Kai:** - Conheces? Há quê? Um, dois dias, não?

**Ling:** - O que é que isso te interessa? Kai, tu por acaso estás a querer dizer que estás preocupado? – pergunta, de forma a irritar Kai.

**Kai:** - Não! Eu só estou a dizer que não acho que seja boa ideia andares a meter-te com esse tipo. Ele não é de confiança, Ling! – disse, num tom mais alto e sério.

**Ling:** - Isso eu posso muito bem distinguir! Não preciso dos teus conselhos. – disse, de um jeito frio.

O facto de estar a ser questionada sobre as suas acções tirava-a do sério. Embora sempre fosse calma e amável, naquele momento estava séria e fria. Talvez por estar a falar com Kai. Nos últimos dias, apenas se sentia irritada daquela forma quando se tratava dele. O porquê ela ainda não etendia.

**Kai:** - Ling, eu só estou a dizer... – mas Kai não continuou, pois foi interrompido por Ling.

**Ling:** - Já chega, Kai! – disse nervosa e logo mostrando uma certa tristeza no olhar. - Isso não te importa. O que eu faço não te importa. O que me acontece não te importa. Então não sei qual é o motivo para estares aqui. – continuou, olhando para Kai com um brilho nos olhos. Pequenas gotas formavam-se nos seus olhos escuros e Ling tentava segurá-las, com algum esforço.

Kai não disse nada. Apenas baixou a cabeça, fitando o chão de alcatifa bege do quarto. Ling, ao ver a reacção do rapaz às suas palavras, sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. De se atirar à cama e chorar até não poder mais. Então ele realmente não se importava. Ling agarrou o seu casaco, que ainda estava em cima da cama, e dirigiu-se até à porta do quarto, abrindo-a. O barulho da porta fez Kai acordar.

**Kai:** - Onde vais? – perguntou, no seu tom de sempre.

**Ling:** - Tenho uma pessoa à minha espera. – disse friamente e abandonando o quarto, fechando a porta com força.

Kai fitou a porta por segundos e logo virou-lhe a cara, dirigindo-se à janela. De lá pôde ver Alexander sentado no muro que ficava em frente ao hotel. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Estava acompanhado pelos companheiros de equipa e pareciam estar a conversar. Kai decidiu ficar ali por mais algum tempo a observá-los.

**-x-**

**Alexander:** - Então, vocês perceberam bem o que têm de fazer?

**Ivan:** - Sim, não te preocupes Alexander.

**Dimitri:** - Logo após o teu sinal, nós mandamos o nossos beyblades à miúda e depois é só atacar. – disse, girando a pistola na mão, eufórico.

**Nicolau:** - Tens a certeza que isto vai funcionar? – perguntou, olhando para Alexander.

**Alexander:** - Sim, não te precisas preocupar, Nicolau. – disse, encarando o colega com um sorriso sádico. – Ela vai cair que nem um patinho e depois o bit-bicho será nosso!

**Nicolau:** - Espero que tenhas razão. – disse secamente.

**Dimitri:** - Ei, ela vem aí! Vamos esconder-nos pessoal! – avisou Dimitri, dirigindo-se a uma árvore que estava lá perto.

**Ivan:** - Depois encontramo-nos no parque, Alexander. – disse, afastando-se de Alexander junto com Nicolau.

Dentro de pouco tempo, Ling já estava junto de Alexander, que sorria para ela continuamente.

**Alexander:** - Vejam só como ela está bonita! – disse, de forma cordial.

**Ling:** - Obrigado. – agradeceu com um sorriso forçado.

**Alexander:** - Hum, essa tua expressão triste não combina com a figura. Um sorriso ficava melhor. – Ling baixou a cabeça. – Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa antes de vires para cá? – perguntou, num tom preocupado e com o seu sorriso misterioso, que confundia a jovem.

**Ling:** - Não, não aconteceu nada. – negou numa voz triste e com o mesmo sorriso forçado.

**Alexander:** - Tu é que sabes. Mas, se é assim, gostava de voltar a ver o teu belo sorriso. – e nisto dá um beijo na testa da jovem e começou a afastar-se. Ling corou devido ao acto do rapaz, que voltou-se para ela com o mesmo sorriso. – Vens?

**Ling:** - Sim, claro. – e correu até Alexander, que pôs o seu braço por cima dos ombros dela e sorriu de lado para os colegas, que os observavam escondidos por detrás de uma árvore.

Mas os The Demons não eram os únicos que tinham assistido à cena. Da janela do quarto dos BBA Revolution, Kai tinha visto tudo e acabara de sair do quarto, batendo violentamente com a porta, irritado.

**-x-**

**Alexander:** - Não te importas que eu ponha o braço por cima de ti, pois não? – perguntou amavelmente.

**Ling:** - Huh? – Ling olhou para ele como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Ainda nem se tinha apercebido do acto de Alexander e por isso demorou a reflectir na sua resposta. – Não, não faz mal. – respondeu, voltando a olhar o chão.

Ao vê-la baixar a cabeça novamente, Alexander percebeu que algo tinha de facto acontecido. Não que se importasse se Ling estava bem ou não, mas tinha que representar o seu papel e o de rapaz simpático e preocupado fazia parte da sua personagem. Parou de caminhar e retirou o braço de cima de Ling. Ela olhou-o, confusa.

**Alexander:** - Ling, se não querias vir dar um passeio comigo bastava teres dito. – disse, de forma triste.

**Ling:** - Alexander, o que estás a dizer? – perguntou, ainda mais confusa.

**Alexander:** - Bem, é que não pareces estar a gostar de estar aqui. Estás triste e distante. Acho...que afinal não foi uma boa ideia. – disse, baixando a cabeça.

**Ling: **- Não Alexander, não é nada disso! – disse de imediato. Ao ouvir o tom dela, Alexander sorriu de canto não deixando que ela visse, claro. Levantou a cabeça de forma a poder encarar a jovem.

**Alexander:** - Talvez. – dito isto dirigiu-se a Ling, que voltava a estar de cabeça baixa. Colocou a sua mão no queixo dela e ergueu o seu rosto até que a pudesse olhar nos olhos. – Ou talvez tenha mesmo acontecido alguma coisa antes de vires para cá.

Ling, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sentiu aquela vontade enorme de chorar voltar ao de cima. Num impulso livrou-se do braço do rapaz, começando a chorar desoladamente.

**Ling:** - Alex...desculpa... – disse, entre soluços, enquanto chorava com as mãos tapando a sua cara, estando praticamente a milímetros de Alexander.

**Alexander:** - Alex...? – sussurrou, com espanto ao ouvir a jovem chamá-lo daquela forma.

Nunca tinha permitido a ninguém tratá-lo por Alex, nem mesmo as suas antigas namoradas. Mas o que mais o perturbava no momento era o facto de ter aquela rapariga, aquela à qual deveria roubar o bit-bicho, trazer tristeza e sofrimento ali, junto a si, a chorar. Alexander engoliu em seco e tentou penetrar novamente no seu papel. Colocou as mãos nos ombros da jovem e puxou-a para si, tentando acalmá-la.

**Alexander:** - Não faz mal, não fizeste nada. – Ling afastou-se do rapaz e fitou-o, ainda com os olhos molhados.

**Ling:** - Alex... obrigado. – disse, com o seu sorriso doce de sempre.

**Alexander:** - De nada. Agora toca a limpar essas lágrimas, porque viemos aqui foi para nos divertirmos, não para choradeiras. – disse calmamente, embora por dentro estivesse a ferver por ter sido chamado novamente de Alex.

**Ling:** - Sim, tens razão. – concordou, limpando as lágrimas com a mão.

**-x-**

**Tyson:** - Que estranho... onde será que a Ling se meteu? – perguntou, enquanto caminhava em direcção ao quarto com Hilary.

**Hilary:** - Não sei... ela simplesmente desapareceu sem dizer nada.

**Tyson:** - Ela não costuma fazer isso. Estou preocupado.

**Hilary:** - Tem calma, vais ver que ela apenas foi dar um passeio e que volta logo. – disse Hilary, tentando acalmar o namorado.

**Tyson:** - Espero que sim Hilary, espero que sim. – e ao dizer isto entra no quarto junto com a namorada.

O que ambos não sabiam é que a conversa deles tinha sido escutada por uma terceira pessoa. Shiori das Night Girls, que também ia para o seu quarto, tinha ouvido tudo e já se dirigia a toda a velocidade até ao seu quarto.

**-x-**

**Alexander:** - Tens a certeza que não preferes ir dar uma volta por aí? – pergunta, olhando para Ling, que estava sentada ao seu lado num banco do parque em que se tinham encontrado pela primeira vez.

**Ling:** - Não, eu quero ficar aqui. Se não te importares, é claro.

**Alexander:** - Não, não me importo. – disse com o seu sorriso misterioso, enquanto um brilho triunfante era mostrado nos seus olhos por o seu plano estar a correr na perfeição.

**Ling:** - Obrigado, Alex. – disse sorrindo para o rapaz, que ferveu de raiva por estar a ser chamado de Alex novamente.

**Alexander:** - Olha Ling, porque é que estás sempre a chamar-me de Alex? – Ling olhou confusa para ele, mas logo respondeu.

**Ling:** - Ora, porque fica mais bonito dizer Alex que Alexander todas as vezes. Não gostas, é?

**Alexander:** - Não, não. Eu gosto sim. – mentiu forçosamente.

**Ling:** Alex...? – chamou a rapariga, olhando para o céu.

**Alexander:** - Sim?

**Ling:** - Bem, eu só te queria agradecer por seres tão simpático comigo. Tens sido um óptimo amigo e, sinceramente, se não fosses tu não sei o que teria sido de mim nestes dias. – disse, com um belo sorriso na face.

Alexander olhou surpreso para Ling. Nunca esperou tais palavras vindas dela. Mas, por outro lado, sorriu pois Ling tinha caído na sua armadilha. Sorriu vitorioso por todos os seus esforços terem resultado. Agora, só faltava a última parte do plano.

**Alexander:** - Não tens nada que agradecer. Apenas fiz o que achei melhor para voltar a ver esse teu sorriso. – disse, aproximando-se ligeiramente de Ling.

**Ling:** - Alex... não digas essas coisas. – pediu, corada devido às palavras do rapaz.

**Alexander:** - Mas é verdade. – disse com aquele seu sorriso e ficando a poucos milímetros da jovem.

Sem que Ling se desse conta, Alexander estava praticamente em cima dela. Ao sentir a mão um pouco fria dele tocar na sua face, um arrepio percorre-a e ela cora de imediato. Alexander sorri de canto e aproxima mais o seu rosto do de Ling. Dentro de segundos, tinha os seus lábios colados nos da jovem.

Ling, ao aperceber-se que Alexander estava a beijá-la, tinha a mente completamente em branco. O seu coração começou a bater mais depressa e, de repente, a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça foi nem mais nem menos que Kai Hiwatari.

Ao lembrar-se do rapaz, Ling arregalou os olhos e afastou-se de Alexander de imediato, levando as mãos aos lábios. Alexander olhava para ela, incrédulo, perguntando-se o que poderia ter corrido mal. Ainda em choque por culpa do sucedido, Ling levantou-se do banco e começou a caminhar lentamente para trás, sem deixar de olhar Alexander.

**Ling:** - Alex... eu... eu tenho que me ir embora, desculpa!

**Alexander:** - Mas... já? – perguntou, levantando-se também do banco.

**Ling:** - Sim, desculpa! – disse rapidamente e começando a correr para fora do parque.

**Alexander:** - Nem pensar! – disse, baixinho, e dando sinal ao companheiros para avançarem.

Mal Ling começou a correr foi impedida por três enormes figuras, que ergueram-se do nada. O caminho da jovem estava a ser barrado por um enorme centauro em tons de verde, por uma pantera negra de olhos vermelhos e por um tubarão cinzento e branco. Três bit-bichos olhavam para a jovem como se estivessem a olhar para o seu pequeno-almoço.

**Ling:** - O... O que é isto...? – perguntou-se a si própria, olhando assustada para as criaturas.

**Alexander:** - Desculpa Ling, mas tu não vais a lado nenhum! – disse, cínico, e com a sua expressão normal de volta.

**Ling:** - Alex? – Ling virou-se de imediato para trás ao ouvir as palavras do rapaz.

**Alexander:** - Prepara o teu beyblade, Ling. Nós vamos combater. – disse, num tom autoritário, e apontando o seu lançador à jovem.

**Ling:** - Alex... mas o que estás a dizer? Eu não quero combater contigo. – disse, muito confusa.

**Alexander:** - Desculpa desiludir-te, mas acho que não tens escolha. – disse com um sorriso sádico e fazendo sinal para os três bit-bichos.

**Ling:** - Alex, mas o que se passa? O que significa isto? – perguntou, ainda mais confusa. Ling tinha as mãos junto ao peito e olhava para Alexander, assustada.

**Alexander:** - É simples, Ling. Eu estou aqui para roubar o teu bit-bicho.

**Ling:** - O quê? – perguntou, em da surpresa e do choque.

**Alexander:** - Agora... ataquem! – ordenou Alexander, no seu tom sério de sempre.

Ao ouvirem isto, os três The Demons deram ordem aos seus bit-bichos para atacarem. As três criaturas olhavam Ling com desdém e a jovem estava tão assustada e confusa com aquilo tudo que nem conseguia pensar. Apenas olhava para os três bit-bichos e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era tentar afastar-se deles. Como estava a andar para trás, não viu uma pedra e caiu, ficando à mercê deles. Quando estava prestes a ser atacada pelo tubarão, um beyblade aparece do nada, afastando o bit-bicho.

Ling, ao não sentir o ataque, afastou o braço da cara e pôde ver o tubarão longe de si. Voltou a pôr-se de pé e ficou a observar a batalha que estava a ser travada entre o tubarão e o beyblade desconhecido. Antes que Ling pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ouve uma voz.

- Depressa, tens que sair daqui! - ordenou uma voz, num tom preocupado. Ling olhou para uns arbustos que estavam ali perto, com atenção. – Rápido, senão eles roubam-te o bit-bicho! – ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Ling acordou e percebeu que tinha de fugir.

**Ling:** - Certo. – e a jovem saiu do local, a correr com toda a força.

Alexander, que até então estava pasmo pelo ataque surpresa, apercebeu-se da fuga da jovem e tentou ir atrás dela.

**Alexander:** - EI! – mas o rapaz não conseguiu, pois desta vez quem foi impedido de avançar foi ele. Uma pequena fada de cabelo azul, um falcão preto e branco e uma raposa vermelha e amarela pairavam no ar, impedindo a passagem do rapaz. – Bolas! – queixou-se ele, franzindo a testa.

**-x-**

Ling correu o mais depressa que pôde. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, correu com tanta força. O medo que tinha fazia com que o seu corpo se movesse para além da sua vontade. Não só o medo, mas também a confusão que se tinha instalado na sua cabeça.

Continuava a tentar perceber o que se tinha passado naquele parque. Num minuto, estava a ser beijada pelo líder dos The Demons e no outro, o mesmo estava a desafiá-la para um combate que colocava o seu Angel em jogo.

Nessa mistura de pensamentos, ainda se lembrou da sua conversa com Kai, no seu quarto. Lembrou-se das palavras do rapaz, avisando-a que era perigoso andar com Alexander. Mas por culpa da sua cabeça dura não ouviu e deixou-se ser levada pelos seus sentimentos, que na altura não eram os correctos.

**Ling:** - _"Mas porque é que isto tinha que acontecer? Porquê? Porque é que o Alex tinha que fazer aquilo? Mas, afinal de contas, o que é que se passa? Kai...ele tinha razão. O Alex não é de confiança e eu não quis acreditar nele... eu não acreditei... na pessoa que eu amo..."_ – lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos escuros da jovem enquanto ela continuava a correr em direcção ao hotel.

**-x-**

O som de uma lata a ser chutada foi a única coisa que se ouviu, naquela rua silenciosa. Kai andava perdido pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. Não conseguia dormir, por isso decidiu ir dar uma volta para arejar as ideias. Estava demasiado pensativo e confuso, então saiu para descomprimir, mas isso não ajudou muito, pois os pensamentos não tinham mudado desde que abandonara do hotel.

**Kai:** - _"Mas porque não consigo tirá-la da cabeça? Não é que eu esteja preocupado com o que lhe possa acontecer, mas..."_

"_Kai, eu conserto o teu beyblade, a sério. Podes confiar em mim, Kai."_

"_Kai eu...Vim trazer-te isto. Vais precisar dele para o campeonato."_

"_Porquê? Porque é que aqui estás tão feliz e agora estás sempre tão...triste? Diz-me!"_

"_Eu vim desejar-te boa viagem. E também...vim pedir-te desculpa!"_

"_Isto é, queria agradecer-vos em nome de todos por terem ido connosco. Muito obrigado."_

"_Bem, sabes, é que eu estava a pensar que se não tivesses assim nada para fazer, nós os dois podíamos ir dar um passeio. Se não te importares, é claro."_

"_Isso não te importa. O que eu faço não te importa. O que me acontece não te importa."_

**Kai:** - _"Talvez importe..."_ – Kai suspirou, cansado.

Não conseguia tirar da cabeça as memórias que tinha de Ling. Não a considerava sua amiga, nem sequer uma colega, era apenas uma conhecida. Mas não conseguia perceber o porquê de estar realmente preocupado com o que lhe podia acontecer. A razão mais óbvia, era o facto de não confiar em Alexander e ter medo que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer à rapariga. Mas esse facto, esse de estar preocupado com o pudesse acontecer à jovem, continuava inexplicável para ele. Custava-lhe admitir, mas ele até que gostava da companhia dela.

Deu um pequeno sorriso devido aos seus próprios pensamentos. Continuou a andar mais um pouco até que se apercebeu que alguém vinha a correr em sua direcção. Demorou para perceber quem era, mas quando reparou no longo cabelo que esvoaçava devido à corrida, não teve dúvidas de quem era.

**Kai:** - Ling... – sussurrou para si mesmo ao ver a jovem aproximar-se.

Viu-a levantar a cabeça e surpreender-se por vê-lo. Mas logo pode reparar que os seus olhos não tinham o brilho de sempre. Em vez disso, pôde ver lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto dela. Sem que pudesse tomar total noção da situação já tinha a jovem ali, junto a si, a soluçar e a chorar descontroladamente.

**Ling:** - Kai... – foi a única coisa que o rapaz pôde ouvir no meio dos soluços e do choro.

O primeiro impulso de Kai foi puxar a jovem para junto de si de forma a poder acalmá-la, mas logo deteve-se, cerrando o punho, e apenas colocou a mão no ombro dela.

**Kai:** - Ling... – Kai decidiu engolir o orgulho daquela vez e perguntar o que ia realmente na sua mente. – O que foi que aconteceu? Porque estás a chorar?

**Ling:** - Kai... tu tinhas razão... tinhas razão... – disse, no meio de soluços, e ainda com a cara tapada pelas mãos.

**Kai:** - Acalma-te. Depois, então contas-me isso melhor. – disse, num tom calmo, nada parecido com o seu habitual. Ling concordou com a cabeça e tentou parar o choro.

**-x-**

**Alexander:** - Vocês vão mostrar-se ou não? – perguntou, irritado.

Alexander continuava no parque, em frente aos três bit-bichos desconhecidos. Com a sua equipa já junto de si, tentava fazer com que os beybladers misteriosos saíssem do seu esconderijo.

**Dimitri:** - Pff, estes tipos devem estar com medo de nós. Por isso, é que não querem mostrar a cara. Ei! Vocês querem parar de se armar em bebés chorões e combater cara à cara? – disse, num tom de desafio.

- Este tipo já me está a irritar! – disse uma voz, baixinho, nos arbustos.

- Tem calma Miharu, nós não podemos deixar que eles saibam quem nós somos. – reprovou a jovem de cabelos lilás.

Sim, eram as Night Girls. As oficiais protectoras de Ling tinham executado com sucesso a sua primeira missão, embora tenha sido por um fio. Se Shiori não tivesse escutado a conversa entre Tyson e Hilary, provavelmente, por aquela altura, Ling estaria a combater com os The Demons, e a perder.

**Ivan:** - Alexander, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou ao líder, que olhava em frente, irritado.

**Alexander:** - Hunf! Vamos embora! Já não temos nada para fazer aqui. – disse, virando as costas, e caminhando no sentido oposto de onde tinha vindo.

**Ivan:** - Mas então e... – mas o rapaz não pôde continuar, pois foi interrompido por Nicolau.

**Nicolau:** - Vamos embora, Ivan. – disse friamente e indo atrás do líder.

Ivan olhou para Dimitri, que apenas deu aos ombros, e seguiu os dois rapazes. Ivan fez o mesmo, deixando o local apenas com as quatro raparigas, que continuavam escondidas atrás dos arbustos.

**Rika:** - Já se foram embora. – disse a rapariga, que estava de vigia.

**Haruka:** - Menos mal. – disse, suspirando de alívio. – Esta foi por um triz.

**Miharu:** - Sim, tivemos muita sorte. Se a Shiori não tivesse ouvido aquela conversa entre o Tyson e a Hilary, talvez não tivéssemos conseguido proteger a Ling. – lembrou Miharu.

**Shiori:** - Mas lembrem-se que eu só ouvi aquela conversa por sorte. Temo que da próxima não possamos ter tanta sorte, meninas. – avisou Shiori, num tom preocupado.

**Rika:** - É verdade. Será que da próxima vez vamos conseguir descobrir os planos dos The Demons?

**Miharu:** - Haruka? – a jovem de cabelos azuis olhou para a líder, que encarava o chão, pensativa.

**Haruka:** - Sinceramente não sei...acho que se as coisas continuarem assim não a vamos conseguir proteger sozinhas. – as três raparigas olharam a líder, confusas. – Temos de falar com o Sr. Dickinson. – disse, muito séria.

**-x-**

**Kai:** - Então estás a dizer que ele pediu para vocês combaterem? – perguntou no seu tom de voz normal, embora este fosse mais leve que o habitual.

Ling e Kai estavam numa rua que ficava perto do hotel. Tinham ficado ali, para que Ling contasse a Kai tudo o que tinha acontecido. Óbvio que Ling não contou tudo pormenorizado, apenas contou o essencial e, por aquela altura, já ia na parte do combate. Mas Ling decidiu não contar sobre o bit-bicho.

**Ling:** - Sim, mas eu não percebo porquê. Não percebo o motivo que o levou a fazer isto. – disse, com um olhar preocupado e ainda triste pelo sucedido.

**Kai:** - Eu disse-te que esse tipo não era de confiança. – replicou, sério.

**Ling:** - Eu sei... mas eu... eu não te quis ouvir... preferi ouvir um tipo que mal conhecia a ouvir um amigo... desculpa! – disse, começando a chorar novamente.

**Kai:** - Aí cometeste um grande erro. – disse, novamente frio e sem olhar Ling.

**Ling:** - Eu sei que sim. Mas eu... eu estava tão confusa, ele tinha-me enchido tanto a cabeça, ele... – mas não continuou, pois Kai decidiu intervir no momento.

**Kai:** - Ele encheu-te a cabeça? Que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou, olhando Ling, sério.

**Ling:** - Bem, ele... – Ling hesitou ao falar. Não se achava capaz de dizer a Kai tudo o que Alexander tinha dito sobre ele, mas, por mais que quisesse escapar daquela, não havia maneira.

**Kai:** - Ele o quê, Ling? – perguntou, novamente exigindo uma resposta.

**Ling:** - Bem, é que depois de teres recusado ir dar um passeio comigo naquele dia, ele foi ter comigo e começou a dizer tanta coisa. – respondeu, um pouco nervosa.

**Kai:** - O quê, por exemplo? – perguntou, mais sério que nunca. Agora que Ling tinha começado, Kai queria saber a história toda.

**Ling:** - Para ser franca, ele não disse muita coisa, mas...lembro-me de ele dizer que tu só podias ser um idiota por recusar o meu pedido e lembro-me que ele disse uma vez que tu talvez não mereças a minha amizade. – respondeu, ainda mais nervosa que antes, devido à expressão de Kai.

O rapaz estava sério como sempre, mas desta vez era diferente. Kai estava de cabeça baixa enquanto os seus olhos eram tapados pelo seu cabelo. Ficou assim durante escassos segundos enquanto absorvia as palavras de Ling. Passado esse tempo, Kai deu um sorriso seco e disse algo cinicamente.

**Kai:** - Não mereço...? – disse para si mesmo. Ling olhava um pouco assustada para ele, pois não conhecia aquele seu lado. – E tu preferiste acreditar nele do que em mim, não foi isso? – perguntou irritado e finalmente encarando Ling.

**Ling:** - Kai, eu apenas... eu... – Ling olhava para o rapaz, ainda mais confusa e assustada. Sabia que o que tinha feito era errado, mas confrontá-lo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite era simplesmente esgotante e ela não estava a aguentar.

**Kai:** - Hunf! Não precisas dizer mais nada. Eu calculo que, se calhar, tu não passas daquelas que se atiram ao primeiro que passa, por isso nem ligaste ao que eu... – mas Kai não foi capaz de continuar, pois tinha acabado de levar uma bofetada pelas mãos de Ling. Kai levou a mão à face dorida e olhou espantado para a rapariga, que o encarava com novas lágrimas nos olhos.

**Ling:** - Eu não te admito! Por mais amigos que sejamos Kai, eu não admito isso! – disse, séria. – Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas não precisavas de ser tão estúpido ao ponto de me insultares!

**Kai:** - Apenas disse a verdade. – disse, de forma seca e fria, cruzando os braços.

Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, novamente a mão de Ling levantou-se até à sua cara, mas Kai agarrou-a pelo pulso. Ling olhou-o por momentos, séria. Puxou a mão, largando-se da dele e continuou a encará-lo, apercebendo-se de algo que não queria.

**Ling:** - Sabes uma coisa? – Kai olhou curioso para Ling. - Acho que ele realmente tinha razão. Tu não mereces! – e dito isto, Ling saiu do local a correr em direcção ao hotel, deixando Kai sozinho, completamente surpreso pelo sucedido.

**-x-**

**Hilary:** - Tyson, não vais dormir? – perguntou a rapariga, preocupada com o namorado. – Já é tarde.

**Tyson:** - Não Hilary, ainda não. – respondeu, sorrindo para a namorada, retirando os olhos da janela. – Eu quero esperar pela Ling. Tenho um mau pressentimento por culpa deste atraso dela. – disse, voltando a olhar pela janela do quarto.

**Hilary:** - Eu também estou preocupada, mas devias descansar.

**Kenny:** - A Hilary tem razão, Tyson. Amanhã temos a viagem para Paris e era bom que descansasses. – disse Kenny, também preocupado.

**Tyson:** - Eu sei chefe, mas eu estou bem, a sério! – disse, tentando acalmar os colegas.

**Daichi:** - Eu sei que estás preocupado com a Ling, mas ela deve estar bem. Por isso, era melhor vires para a cama antes que adormeças aí mesmo! – replicou o pequeno, sentando de pernas cruzadas, em cima da cama.

**Tyson:** - Obrigado Daichi, mas não. Eu vou esperar por ela. – disse, sorrindo para o amigo.

Antes que mais algum tivesse oportunidade para falar, a porta do quarto foi aberta e fechada com uma enorme força. A pessoa que tinha entrado ficou encostada à porta, de cabeça baixa, até que se puderam ouvir ruídos de choro vindos dela. Como o quarto estava escuro, a princípio não conseguiram perceber quem era ao certo, mas ao aproximar-se mais da porta, Tyson teve a certeza de quem se tratava.

**Tyson:** - Ling...? – a jovem levantou ligeiramente a cabeça e Tyson pôde ver os seus olhos molhados e as lágrimas a caírem, descontroladamente.

**Ling:** - Tyson!

Ao dizer isto, Ling correu para os braços do amigo, abraçando-o com força, enquanto a sua cabeça pousava no ombro dele e o seu choro ia aumentando. Nenhum dos presentes pôde perceber o que se passava e Tyson era o mais confuso. Mas decidiu não fazer nenhuma pergunta até a companheira se acalmar e simplesmente abraçou-a, esperando que ela parasse de chorar.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Oh my God...I can not take this anymore...e é por isso mesmo que EU vou de FÉRIAS!

**Público:** - O.O NANI?

**Dimitri:** - É isso mesmo! E eu vou para... – mas o loiro não acaba, pois é interrompido por mim.

**Xia:** Ei, acalma aí os cavalos, porque antes de ires de férias ainda tens um cantinho para dar início. Agora toca aí a despachar, pois não temos o dia todo, loirinho!

**Dimitri:** - Hai...Bom, escritores e escritoras, leitores e leitoras, sejam todos bem-vindos à 12ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! – o público aplaude com emoção e alegria.

**Xia:** Olá a todos pessoal! Eu sei que já venho um pouco tarde, mas é que aconteceram várias coisas esta semana. Eu já vos explico. É que esta quarta-feira começaram as minhas aulas. E, tal como dantes, não tenho muito tempo para vir ao PC. Já para não falar na "mãe rouba computadores", mas isso não interessa. O pior de tudo, é que o tempo para escrever a minha fic está a diminuir cada dia que passa e os capítulos prontos também estão a desaparecer. Mas vou esforçar-me ao máximo para conseguir manter escola e fic ao mesmo tempo. Agora vamos falar sobre outra coisa. Ali o loirinho disse que ia de férias e isso não é mentira. Decidi que ele não vai apresentar mais os cantinhos e que em vez dele vem...um apresentador surpresa! XD Depois vocês vão ver quem é!

**Dimitri:** - Exacto! Eu acho que vão gostar do meu substituto (a), mas é claro que eu serei sempre o favorito. – diz de forma convencida. – Mas isso agora não interessa nada! O que importa é que eu vou de férias com a Aki Hiwatari para as Caraíbas e com sorte encontro o Jack Sparrow!

**Xia:** ¬¬ Pois...Olha Dimitri, tu sabes que a Aki é irmã do Kai, não sabes?

**Dimitri:** - Sei. – responde muito calmo.

**Xia:** E não te importas? Já que odeias o Kai, também não deverias odiar a irmã?

**Dimitri:** - Ora, lá por o tipo ser um idiota isso não significa que a irmã seja! Aliás, ela até é bem porreira e adora-me! O que posso pedir mais?

**Xia:** Realmente nada. u.u

**Dimitri:** - Agora está na hora de me despedir! Adeus minna-san! Adorei-vos conhecer a todos! São todos fantásticos! Espero que continuem a apoiar os grandes, os únicos, os fantásticos e os futuros campeões do mundo de Beyblade, os The Demons! Bye, bye minna-san! Beijos!

**Xia:** i.i Dimitri...seu estúpido! Nem te despedes da tua Taichou?

**Dimitri:** - i.i Taichou... – corre até mim e abraça-me. – Desculpa Taichou! Não queria despedir-me de ti para não chorar! i.i Buááááááááááá! Vou sentir tanto a tua falta! Buááááááááááá!

**Xia:** i.i Também vou sentir muitas saudades tuas! Snif... – volto ao normal – Agora vai-te lá embora antes que eu te mande para a reciclagem u.ú

**Dimitri:** - Snif...Sim, Taichou! Adeus! – e vai-se embora.

**Xia:** i.i Loirinho...Bom, mas esquecendo a cena dramática, passemos ao capítulo. Foi muito grande e muito intenso, hein? Não vou fazer resumo. Acho que não é preciso. Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado e que tenha satisfeito as vossas expectativas. Para mim, foi realmente um dos capítulos mais difíceis de escrever. Levou-me imenso tempo. Mas, do meu ponto de vista, valeu a pena. n.n Agora quero saber o que vocês acharam! Ou seja, estou a pedir as vossas reviews! XD

Quanto ao próximo capítulo, posso adiantar que não se vai passar muita coisa. Vai ser um capítulo um tanto um quanto parado. Vai ser intitulado de _Au revoir, Nova Iorque_. Acho que o título diz tudo, mas vão-se passar algumas coisas mais importantes além disso. Bom, não há mais nada a dizer por hoje.

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye! n.n


	14. Au revoir, Nova Iorque

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** O Sr. Dickinson liga para Miya avisando-a do sucedido durante o campeonato. Kai vai falar com Ling sobre Alexander. No final os dois discutem e Ling fica abalada com a conversa dos dois. Alexander planeia com os The Demons atacar Ling nessa noite. Quando os dois estão sozinhos Alexander sente que o seu plano está a funcionar na perfeição e decide beijar Ling para finalizar o golpe. Ao ser beijada Ling lembra-se de Kai e afasta-se de Alexander. Quando a jovem pensa que está cercada e não tem por onde escapar do ataque dos The Demons, as Night Girls aparecem salvando-a. Kai está a passear pelas ruas para espairecer e depara-se com Ling, lavada em lágrimas por culpa do que se tinha passado. Ao contar tudo a Kai, os dois novamente discutem deixando Ling num estado miserável._

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Au revoir, Nova Iorque**

_Moscovo, Rússia 08:12_

Boris estava sentado à mesa a tomar o seu pequeno-almoço descansado quando o som do telefone ecoa por toda a casa. A empregada corre para o telefone atendendo-o. Dentro de minutos a empregada está a entrar na sala de jantar com o telefone em mãos, dirigindo-se ao dono da casa.

**Empregada:** - Senhor Boris, desculpe incomodá-lo logo agora que está a tomar o seu pequeno-almoço, mas é que tem uma chamada importante do menino Alexander.

**Boris:** - Do Alexander? – Boris olhou surpreso para a jovem mulher. – Dá cá isso! – e agarra no telefone bruscamente quase arrancando-o das mãos da empregada.

**Empregada:** - Sim, com licença senhor. – e retirou-se do local.

**Boris:** - Sim?

**Alexander:** - _Espero não o ter acordado. _– disse sarcasticamente.

**Boris:** - Não, não acordaste. Mas só espero que tenhas interrompido o meu pequeno-almoço por um bom motivo. – disse com um sorriso e tom cínicos.

**Alexander:** - _Eu tenho um bom motivo para_ _ter telefonado, mas acho que não o vai achar assim muito atractivo. _– Boris perdeu o sorriso e franziu a testa. – _Bem, eu vou directo ao assunto. Ontem nós tentámos capturar o bit-bicho e aviso-o desde já que estávamos quase a conseguir se não fôssemos atacados por beybladers desconhecidos._

**Boris:** - Beybladers desconhecidos? – perguntou sério.

**Alexander:** - _Sim, e nós não fazemos a mínima ideia de quem eles são. Se não fossem eles aposto como nós tínhamos conseguido. _

Enquanto Alexander contava a história, Boris reflectia sobre quem poderiam ser os tais beybladers desconhecidos. Para eles terem impedido Ling de ser atacada, só podiam estar lá para a proteger. De certeza que não poderiam ser o Tyson e os amigos, pois eles quando aparecem fazem sempre alarido. E de certeza que o Dickinson não seria tão estúpido ao ponto de mandar o alerta tão cedo. Dickinson...esse nome fez Boris perceber a origem dos beybladers que Alexander falava.

**Boris:** - Alexander, por acaso há alguma equipa nova para além de vocês no campeonato? – perguntou esperando uma resposta positiva.

**Alexander:** - _Hum, agora que fala nisso, acho que tem sim. São umas miúdas de Inglaterra trazidas pelo Sr. Dickin... _– Alexander parou de falar apercebendo-se do que Boris estava a falar.

**Boris:** - Com que então percebeste, não foi? – perguntou ao rapaz com o seu sorriso cínico de volta.

**Alexander:** - _Claro! Burro é coisa que não sou! Boris, quando tiver mais notícias telefono. _– e dito isto Alexander desligou o telefone nem dando oportunidade para Boris falar.

**Boris:** - Hunf, este rapaz... Estou a contar contigo Alexander, espero que não me falhes. – disse para si mesmo e olhando para a janela observando a neve cair. – Miya... eu vou-me vingar!

**-x-**

O pequeno-almoço. Normalmente uma refeição animada, principalmente desde que um certo grupo de beybladers se encontra instalado num certo hotel situado na cidade de Nova Iorque. Mas naquela manhã não. Aquela poderia ser considerada a manhã mais calma desde a presença do grupo de jovens naquele hotel.

O ambiente estava pesado. Muito pesado. Todas as equipas estavam sentadas nas suas mesas sem abrir boca. White Tigers e All Stars não percebiam bem aquele ambiente, mas tanto Max como Ray sabiam que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. As Night Girls olhavam atentamente para os The Demons e para Ling. Apesar de ainda estarem nervosas devido ao sucedido da noite passada continuavam com a sua missão em primeiro lugar.

Os The Demons sorriam constantemente enquanto olhavam de canto para Ling apenas sonhando com a próxima oportunidade em que poderiam voltar a atacar a jovem. Os Blitzkreig Boys estavam no seu normal silêncio, mas todos repararam que Kai estava mais tenso que o habitual e isso deixou Tala em parte preocupado.

Mas se houvesse um prémio para equipa mais tensa do restaurante esse de certeza que iria para os BBA Revolution. Depois da conversa que Ling teve com Tyson contando-lhe o que se tinha passado naquela noite, sem entrar em pormenores é claro, mais nenhum foi capaz de abrir a boca. Ling andava triste, melancólica e sem vontade para nada. Sentia-se magoada e desapontada consigo mesma. Perguntava-se como podia ser tão estúpida ao ponto de cair no truque de Alexander e de ser tão idiota ao ponto de apaixonar-se por alguém tão insensível como Kai.

Naquela manhã Ling estava diferente. Não vestia a sua habitual saia preta, nem estava a usar a roupa que usou durante a sua estadia na Rússia. Estava a usar um vestido. Um vestido branco pelo joelho, que era amarrado no pescoço e deixava as costas a aparecer. Calçava umas sandálias também brancas com um pequeno salto e o seu cabelo estava solto como sempre.

Estava de cabeça baixa a encarar a comida. Mesmo que quisesse levantar a cabeça não era capaz de o fazer. Isso porque na mesa à sua frente estavam nem mais nem menos que os Blitzkreig Boys, estando Kai mesmo na sua direcção. Ling levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu-o de cabeça baixa e expressão fechada enquanto bebia da sua caneca. Baixou de novo a cabeça não sendo capaz de o encarar.

Kai pela primeira vez naquela manhã levantou a cabeça. Olhou para Ling que estava cabisbaixa e com um ar triste. Fitou-a durante segundos enquanto ainda se tentava convencer de que a culpa não era sua. Acabou de beber o café e pousou a caneca serenamente. Levantou-se e começou a afastar-se da mesa. Esse acto surpreendeu os colegas de equipa, pois apesar do seu feitio esperava sempre por eles para irem juntos para onde quer que fosse.

Tala ainda surpreso pelo acto do colega observou-o enquanto ele se afastava em direcção ao elevador. O jovem de cabelos vermelhos não deixou de se surpreender quando Kai passou pela mesa dos BBA Revolution, mesmo ao lado de Ling e a rapariga nem olhou para ele. Tala sabia que para Ling, o Kai era mais que um amigo e o facto dela não lhe ter ligado naquele momento e o de Kai estar mais frio que o habitual eram as provas de que necessitava para confirmar as suas dúvidas. Algo tinha acontecido.

Levantou-se da mesa decidido olhando apenas para os companheiros que perceberam a mensagem. Afastou-se da mesa em direcção ao elevador. Ao passar pela mesa dos BBA Revolution, Ling levantou ligeiramente a cabeça e sorriu-lhe um sorriso fraco. Tala correspondeu o sorriso tentando evitar a surpresa ao ver a expressão triste nos olhos da jovem. Passado um momento Ling levantou-se fazendo todos os colegas olharem para ela.

**Tyson:** - Ling, onde vais? – perguntou olhando preocupado para a amiga.

**Ling:** - Eu vou só até à rua apanhar ar, mais nada. – respondeu sorrindo, embora este fosse forçado.

**Tyson:** - Está bem. Mas depois não te esqueças que temos de ir fazer as malas.

**Ling:** - Eu sei, não te preocupes. – e dito isto começou a caminhar até à saída do hotel.

Para poder chegar à saída Ling teve que passar pelas restantes mesas das outras equipas, incluindo a mesa dos The Demons. Ao passar por lá, passou mesmo ao lado de Alexander que só se dignou em olhar para a jovem quando ela já estava longe. Quando a viu não deixou de se surpreender. Estava completamente abismado com a jovem que nem prestava o mínimo de atenção à conversa dos colegas.

**Dimitri:** - Está com uma carinha tão triste, até me dá pena! – disse sarcasticamente.

**Ivan:** - Como se tu tivesses pena de alguém! – gozou Ivan.

**Dimitri:** - Lá nisso tens razão! - concordou o loiro com o seu sorriso sádico. – Ei Alexander, para onde é que estás a olhar? – perguntou olhando para o líder curioso.

Alexander ainda estava perdido nos seus pensamentos que nem ouviu a pergunta do companheiro.

**Alexander:** - _"Não é que eu goste dela, mas ela hoje está simplesmente..."_...Linda... – a última parte Alexander não conseguiu evitar manter em pensamento deixando Dimitri e Ivan a olharem para ele curiosos e Nicolau a olhar de canto para si.

**Dimitri:** - Linda? Estás a falar de quem Alexander? Não me digas que é...

**Alexander:** - Mas do é que estás para aí a falar? – perguntou rapidamente tentando mudar de assunto e ficando ligeiramente corado. – Eu disse lima, idiota, lima! Estava a dizer que este sumo era de lima! Às vezes é mesmo idiota Dimitri. – disse bruscamente e bebendo um gole de sumo, que por acaso era de laranja.

Tanto Dimitri como Ivan olharam parvos para o líder aceitando, com algumas dificuldades, a resposta do rapaz. Nicolau foi o único que não acreditou continuando a observar o líder enquanto acabava de tomar o seu pequeno-almoço.

**-x-**

Tala após sair do elevador caminhou pelo corredor em direcção ao seu quarto. Ao entrar viu Kai encostado na beira da janela, a olhar para fora, pensativo. Tala aproximou-se do colega e também olhou pela janela vendo aquilo que Kai estava a observar. Não deixou de se surpreender, mas sorriu por finalmente poder saber que o colega não era tão frio e insensível como parecia ser. Olhou para Kai e decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

**Tala:** - Estás a olhar para ela, não é verdade? – Kai olhou Tala pela primeira vez desde que este tinha entrado.

**Kai:** - Não, não estou a olhar para ela. – respondeu virando as costas à janela e começando a afastar-se.

**Tala:** - Não precisas mentir Kai, eu sei que estavas a olhar para ela. – após ouvir estas palavras Kai parou e olhou de canto para Tala.

**Kai:** - E se estivesse? Não tens nada a ver com isso Tala. – disse friamente e voltando novamente as costas ao colega.

**Tala:** - Talvez, mas... – Tala parou um pouco antes de continuar. Não conseguia arranjar maneira de dizer o que queria a enrolar, tinha que dizer directamente e foi exactamente isso que decidiu fazer. – Kai, devias falar com ela. – Kai virou-se de imediato olhando surpreso para Tala.

**Kai:** - O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou friamente e com uma pontada de raiva na voz.

**Tala:** - Ouve, eu não sei o que se passa e na verdade nem me interessa, mas...

**Kai:** - Então se não te interessa, porque é que... – mas Kai foi incapaz de continuar, pois Tala interrompeu-o.

**Tala:** - Mas a verdade é que hoje tu estás estranho e tenho a certeza que é por causa dela. – Kai virou a cara. – Kai, eu não sei o que passa entre vocês, mas se de facto aconteceu alguma coisa devias falar com ela. – Tala dirigiu-se até à porta do quarto passando por Kai que estava de cabeça baixa. – Acho que era o melhor que tinhas a fazer se realmente te importares com ela. – e dito isto saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kai ficou pensativo por momentos. Tantas coisas se tinham passado desde que conhecera aquela rapariga. Já tinha desconfiado dela, já tinha sentido raiva dela, já a tinha ajudado, já a tinha feito sofrer e algo de que nunca se tinha apercebido era que apesar de tudo ela voltava com o mesmo sorriso. Voltava querendo vê-lo bem. Ela preocupava-se verdadeiramente com ele e Kai podia sentir isso. Mas agora que parava para pensar apercebeu-se que nunca retribuíra tudo o que ela já tinha feito por ele. E que além disso, aquela rapariga inocente estava a ganhar espaço nos seus pensamentos.

**Kai:** - Será que eu... importo-me com ela...? – perguntou para si mesmo enquanto se dirigia novamente à janela. Observou a jovem de longos cabelos negros sentada no muro que rodeava o hotel. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao olhar para ela. Virou-se de costas e fez o seu caminho até à porta do quarto. – Sim, acho que sim.

**-x-**

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Haruka, o que estás a dizer? – perguntou o Sr. Dickinson, incrédulo ao ouvir o que a jovem de cabelos lilás acabara de dizer.

Naquele momento, as Night Girls encontravam-se no quarto/escritório do Sr. Dickinson e já lhe tinham contado o que se passara naquela noite. Agora discutiam outro assunto relacionado com o principal, mas que não os envolviam só a eles.

**Haruka:** - Exactamente aquilo que o Sr. Dickinson ouviu. Acho que deveríamos contar aos outros a verdade sobre este campeonato. – disse a jovem de braços cruzados encarando o homem, séria.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Mas tu só podes estar louca! Nós não podemos contar a ninguém sobre isto! – replicou nervoso.

**Shiori:** - Sr. Dickinson, desculpe interromper, mas a Haruka tem razão. Seria muito mais seguro haverem mais pessoas a vigiar do que só nós as quatro. Ontem nós conseguimos salvar a Ling por pura sorte, mais nada! E sinceramente acho que a sorte não vai estar sempre do nosso lado. – disse calmamente, mas num tom ligeiramente sério.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Mas Shiori... meninas...

**Haruka:** - Sr. Dickinson, eu sei que combinámos que mais ninguém saberia disto, mas seria muito melhor se houvessem mais pessoas a cuidar da Ling. Eu não estou a dizer que devemos contar à Ling nem nada disso, mas contar ao menos aos seus companheiros de equipa e mais alguém que o senhor queira, claro.

**Miharu:** - Dessa a forma, a Ling estaria mais segura, Sr. Dickinson. Não sabemos quando é que os The Demons vão voltar a atacar e assim ela não estaria apenas a contar connosco.

**Rika:** - E dessa forma conseguíamos impedir que ela ficasse alguma vez sozinha, o que seria ainda mais seguro.

**Haruka:** - Então Sr. Dickinson, o que diz?

O homem olhou para as quatro raparigas sem palavras. Agora é que se tinha realmente apercebido que elas tinham razão. Era óbvio que seria muito complicado para elas protegerem a Ling se elas nem se conheciam bem. Devia contar toda a verdade e dessa forma conseguiria manter a promessa que fizera a Miya.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Acho... eu acho que têm razão. – as jovens sorriram ao ouvirem as palavras do homem. – Amanhã mesmo irei contar toda a verdade sobre este campeonato e sobre a Ling! – afirmou muito sério deixando as quatro raparigas a olharem para ele um pouco nervosas.

**-x-**

Ling estava sentada no muro que rodeava todo o hotel a pensar. Pensava sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Por mais que quisesse esquecer o que acontecia era exactamente o contrário. As lembranças pareciam não querer deixá-la. Agora que pensava sobre tudo apercebia-se que talvez tivesse agido depressa demais, com a cabeça quente. O que não lhe largava o pensamento era o que tinha dito a Kai. Não era isso que sentia de verdade, mas tinha-o dito. Pensava em desculpar-se, mas não conseguia encontrar um como.

Uma enorme vontade de chorar apoderou-se da jovem, mas Ling não se deixou abater por causa disso limpando uma lágrima que teimava em cair com as costas da mão, completamente desapercebida que alguém se aproximava lentamente dela. Ling voltou a encarar o nada, quando é despertada por uma voz vinda do seu lado.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou a pessoa numa voz fria e ao mesmo tempo calma.

Ling virou-se de imediato um pouco assustada pela surpresa de ouvir uma voz. Não deixou de se surpreender ao ver Kai, encostado ao muro, de braços cruzados, olhos fechados, ali, ao seu lado. Abriu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a olhar para o nada de antes.

**Ling:** - Vim apanhar ar. – disse vagamente. – E tu?

**Kai:** - Apanhar ar. – disse friamente.

Ling sorriu novamente ao ouvir a resposta. Não esperava outra coisa vinda dele. Olhou novamente para o rapaz e teve a certeza do que pensava. Devia pedir-lhe desculpa. Tinha agido de forma errada e mesmo depois daquilo que ele lhe disse continuava a amá-lo e só queria poder tê-lo junto de si, como naquele momento. Hesitou um pouco antes de falar, mas respirou fundo e ganhou forças para quebrar o silêncio.

**Ling:** - Kai eu... queria pedir-te desculpa. Aquilo que eu disse... eu não queria dizer aquilo. Eu acho... acho que tu mereces toda a minha amizade e tudo mais que eu te possa dar. – disse num tom triste e firme ao mesmo tempo.

Fitou Kai durante segundos na esperança de ver alguma reacção por parte dele. Nada. Voltou a virar a cara triste. Por outro lado Kai sorriu. Como é que depois de tudo aquilo ela continuava a culpar-se de tudo? Não achava isso normal. Ele ao menos nunca conhecera ninguém como ela. Amável, doce, calma, simpática, compreensiva. Era como se um pequeno anjo tivesse caído do céu e agora estivesse ali para ele, junto dele. E agora admitia. Importava-se com ela, preocupava-se com ela e queria protegê-la. Abriu os olhos, mas mesmo assim não olhou para Ling. Pela primeira vez na sua vida decidiu quebrar o silêncio e engolir o orgulho.

**Kai:** - Ling, se alguma pessoa precisa desculpar-se esse com certeza sou eu. – disse sério. Ling virou-se para ele de imediato. – Eu não devia ter dito aquilo que disse, comportei-me como um... – Kai suspirou antes de continuar. -...idiota. – Ling ao ouvir aquelas palavras sentiu-se feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste. Não querendo ouvir mais nada doloroso sair da boca de Kai, decidiu para com a conversa.

**Ling:** - Não! Não és idiota nenhum! – disse rapidamente fazendo Kai fitá-la surpreso. Ao ter o olhar do rapaz preso no seu sentiu a sua face corar e ficou um pouco atrapalhada. – Isto é... bem... huh... eu só não acho que tu sejas idiota. – continuou baixando a cabeça, corada.

Kai voltou a virar-se de lado para a jovem. Um breve silêncio instalou-se entre os dois. Uma leve brisa passou pelo local levantando ligeiramente o cabelo de Ling e fazendo esvoaçar um pouco o lenço de Kai. Este voltou a sorrir. Se Ling não estivesse novamente de lado para ele, poderia ter visto o sorriso que se tinha formado no seu rosto.

Mas, mesmo assim, Ling estava feliz. Apesar de saber que provavelmente as coisas entre os dois nunca iriam voltar a ser como de antes, se é que antes havia alguma coisa, sentia-se feliz por ele lhe ter pedido desculpa. Olhou para o hotel e lembrou-se que tinha de ir ajudar os colegas.

**Ling:** - Kai eu tenho que ir ajudar os outros com as malas, por isso eu vou andando. – disse preparando-se para descer do muro. Antes que pudesse descer Kai pôs-se à sua frente, esticando-lhe a mão. – Kai... não é preciso, o muro não é assim muito alto, eu consigo descer sozinha. – disse sorrindo e ainda um pouco surpresa pela atitude de Kai.

**Kai:** - É melhor aceitares antes que eu mude de ideias. – disse num tom firme.

Ling ao ver a expressão dele soube que não podia negar o "pedido". Agarrou na mão dele sentido o calor que emanava dela, mesmo por baixo da luva. Era um toque suave e fazia com que Ling se sentisse segura. Um toque completamente diferente do de Alexander. Ao descer o muro não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao olhar para o rapaz.

**Ling:** - Obrigado. – disse ligeiramente corada e com um sorriso tímido.

Kai não respondeu e começou a afastar-se em direcção ao hotel. Ling correu um pouco para lhe apanhar o passo, ficando assim os dois a andar lado a lado em direcção do hotel. O que ambos não sabiam era que um certo grupo os vigiava de longe. Os The Demons estavam escondidos ao lado do hotel a observar os dois. Alexander estava encostado à parede de olhos fechados e braços cruzados enquanto os seus companheiros observavam os dois a entrar no hotel.

**Ivan:** - Ei Alexander...? – chamou o rapaz um pouco nervoso, temendo a reacção do líder. Este apenas olhou para ele. – Não te importas que a miúda faça as pazes com aquele tipo? – Alexander fitou Ivan durante momentos assustando um pouco o colega, mas logo suspirou e respondeu.

**Alexander:** - Não, não me importo. Além disso o plano já não iria funcionar, mesmo que eles continuassem zangados.

**Ivan:** - Lá nisso tens razão. – concordou Ivan aliviado por saber que poderia continuar vivo durante pelo menos mais um dia.

**Alexander:** - Além disso neste momento nós temos outro peixe para apanhar. – disse com um sorriso sádico e começando a afastar-se dos colegas sendo seguido de imediato por Ivan.

Dimitri olhava um pouco confuso para os dois colegas que se afastavam enquanto tentava perceber algo que simplesmente não entrava. O facto de não ter ido a correr atrás de Alexander surpreendeu Nicolau que olhou um tanto preocupado para o loiro.

**Nicolau:** - Dimitri, estás bem? – perguntou num tom ligeiramente preocupado.

**Dimitri:** - Olha lá Nicolau, nós por acaso não estamos à procura de um bit-bicho? – perguntou muito seguro das suas palavras. Nicolau logo soube que não deveria ter-se incomodado em saber o estado do loiro. Se não sofre de maldade em excesso, sofre de burrice, essa era a verdade.

**Nicolau:** - Nem me devia ter incomodado. – disse com uma gota e começando a afastar-se do loiro.

Alexander abrandou o passo antes de entrar para o hotel, acabando por parar. Observava de longe Kai e Ling. Olhava com desdém para o rapaz pelo facto de Ling estar a falar alegremente com ele. Não queria admitir, mas não gostava do que estava a ver. Ciúmes? Só o tempo poderá dizer.

**Alexander:** - _"Hiwatari..."_ – pensou para si mesmo com ódio no olhar enquanto via os dois entrarem no elevador.

**-x-**

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Então, já estão todos aqui? – perguntou o homem na parte de fora do hotel enquanto olhava para as equipas.

Naquele momento todos os beybladers encontravam-se à entrada do hotel. Um autocarro esperava-os para os levar até ao aeroporto para assim poderem apanhar o avião que os levaria até França. Mas para infelicidade de todos ainda não tinham partido. E isso era porque...

**Shiori:** - Não Sr. Dickinson, ainda faltam os BBA Revolution. – informou Shiori.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Os BBA Revolution?

**Haruka:** - Olhe estão a chegar! – disse Haruka apontando para a porta do hotel.

De facto os BBA Revolution eram os únicos que faltavam. Todas as equipas já estavam lá e agora olhavam para a porta do hotel à espera da saída do tão esperado grupo.

**Hilary:** - E tinhas de comer agora? Não sabes que assim podemos chegar atrasados? Além disso há comida no avião! – disse a Hilary num tom autoritário enquanto ralhava com o seu namorado.

**Tyson:** - Mas é que eu tinha fome! – replicou Tyson num tom defensivo.

**Hilary:** - Mas será que não podias esperar?

**Kenny:** - Pessoal, acalmem-se. – tentou Kenny, mas sem sucesso.

**Daichi:** - Ei chefe, acho que já devias saber que entre marido e mulher não se mete a colher. – comentou o pequeno com um sorriso provocador. Para sua infelicidade o "marido e a mulher" ouviram o que ele disse.

**Hilary/Tyson:** - METE-TE NA TUA VIDA, DAICHI! – gritaram os dois em uníssono assustando tanto o pequeno como a pequena multidão que assistia.

Ling que já estava preocupada com a situação ficou ainda mais depois do berro de ambos os companheiros. Já cansada da situação decidiu agir.

**Ling:** - Pessoal por favor tenham calma. – tentou Ling, mas tal como Kenny não teve sucesso. No exacto momento viu que tinha de tomar medidas drásticas. – Vocês os dois querem parar? – disse num tom alto e firme.

O seu tom de voz fez todos olharem para ela surpresos e tanto Hilary como Tyson pararam. Olharam para a jovem que no momento estava mais vermelha que o cabelo de Daichi. Tyson e Hilary então aperceberam-se do que tinham acabado de fazer e também ficaram envergonhados com a situação.

**Tyson:** - Hum, olá! – disse com uma gota olhando para a multidão. – Então, estamos muito atrasados? – perguntou sem jeito.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não, chegaram mesmo a tempo. – respondeu o Sr. Dickinson com o seu sorriso simpático.

**Ling:** - Óptimo, então vamos! – disse animada para os companheiros.

**Tyson:** - Sim, vamos lá então! – disse com o mesmo sorriso e começando a descer as escadas do hotel junto com a sua equipa.

_Continua..._

* * *

"Senhoras e senhores, leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores sejam bem-vindos ao regresso de após duas semanas de desaparecimento do Cantinho da Xia! Eu, voz de apresentador barato do qual nunca conhecerão a identidade, tenho o prazer de apresentar, sim porque se não tivesse morria! (olha furioso vindo da escuridão) Como estava a dizer tenho o prazer de apresentar a apresentadora que mudou o mundo, só se for o dela! (segundo olhar furioso vindo da escuridão) Caros leitores a escritora desaparecida e quem sabe próxima "dona" da rádio da escola, coitados dos miúdos, Xia Matsuyama!

O público cheio de saudades da única apresentadora por conta própria aplaude com grande emoção e devoção ao tão adorado regresso do melhor programa de todo o mundo das fics.

**Xia:** Olá a todos! Meus caros leitores adorados que saudades! Mas antes que comece com burocracias é melhor começar as explicações destas duas semanas de atraso, não é?

**Público:** - PODES CRER QUE SIM!

**Xia:** ¬¬ Ai como eu tinha saudades vossas...Bom, como eu estava a dizer primeiro as explicações. Isto é assim: a escola recomeçou. Pois é, já no último capítulo falei disto, mas volto a dizê-lo. A escola recomeçou e vida de miúda do 11º ano não é coisa fácil. Segundo, eu não tenho tanto tempo assim para vir ao PC. O meu tempo é por assim dizer racionado. Depois eu fico stressada só de pensar que tenho que escrever o capítulo 16 e ainda me falta tantos capítulos. E por aí fora. Mas quero avisar de uma coisa que agora é oficial. Só postarei a fic de duas em duas semanas. Acho que para mim fica mais fácil fazer isso, pois fico com tempo para escrever o capítulo. Mas esquecendo os problemas vamos ao que interessa! Ó voz de apresentador barato, faz lá aquilo para que te pagaram!

**Voz de apresentador barato:** - ¬¬ Claro...Leitores e leitoras, vinda das profundezas da noite, das alturas do seu ser, a nova ajudante da nossa apresentadora, Miharu Kinomoto!

Naquele momento um enorme tapete vermelho estende-se pelo estúdio e a andar por ele aparece Miharu estilo estrela de cinema desesperada. O público não consegue ter reacção, eu não consigo ter reacção, a voz de apresentador barato não consegue ter reacção, o estúdio paralisa e Miharu continua na passadeira vermelha com o seu sorriso pepsodent.

**Miharu:** - Então? Vocês não vão dar as boas-vindas aqui à substituta do Di-baka?

**Público:** - NÃO ENQUANTO ESTIVERES COM ATITUDE DE PIRUA!

**Miharu:** - ¬¬ Desmancha-prazeres. – naquele exacto momento Miharu volta ao normal. – Bom, espero que estejam satisfeitos.

**Público masculino:** - Muito satisfeitos!

**Público feminino:** - Cabeça azul horrorosa!

**Cabeça azul horrorosa, digo Miharu:** - Xia, ainda bem que me convidaste para substituir o Di-baka, foi de facto uma óptima escolha!

**Xia:** A pior escolha que já fiz na minha vida, queres tu dizer. u.u

**Miharu:** - Disseste alguma coisa? – perguntou retirando a atenção do espelho no qual se lisonjeava.

**Xia:** Não, nada. Miharu queres fazer-me um favor?

**Miharu:** - O quê? – perguntou ainda pasmada no espelho.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Encerra o programa! _"Eu quero o meu loirinho de volta!"_

**Miharu:** - Ok! Caros leitores este capítulo, embora parado foi bonito, não foi? Embora aquela sonsa irritante tenha feito as pazes com o Kai, até que nem foi mau de todo e EU apareci, o que ainda é mais importante! O que me deixa mais feliz é que no próximo capítulo terei uma super participação e isso é óptimo!

**Público:** - AVANÇA MULHER!

**Miharu:** - Ah, pois! n.n'' No próximo capítulo a história sobre a Ling vai ser finalmente desvendada para todos. Então no próximo cantinho teremos como convidada Miya Akimoto, a extravagante mãe da Ling. E sendo assim só fica a faltar a Ling e uma personagem surpresa, que não saberão quem é. O título do próximo capítulo é _A verdade é revelada_. Diz tudo novamente. A Taichou é assim. Ou diz tudo ou não diz nada!

Agora em nome da Xia, do voz de apresentador barata, em nome da equipa do programa e em nome de todas as personagens que participam nesta fic queria pedir as vossas reviews, que apesar de ser pouca gente que lê, é sempre bom receber aquela review a dizer o que acharam de mais um capítulo.

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye! n.n


	15. A verdade é revelada

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** Alexander liga para Boris dando-lhe as notícias do sucedido da noite passada e, no meio da conversa, descobre quem eram os "beybladers desconhecidos". Kai finalmente admite que se preocupa com Ling e decide pedir-lhe desculpa. As coisas entre ambos voltam ao normal. Os beybladers partem para França._

* * *

**Capítulo 15: A verdade é revelada**

_Paris, França 10:32_

Um autocarro que saíra do aeroporto agora levava um grupo de beybladers até ao seu destino. Um hotel situado em Paris, ligeiramente perto do estádio de beyblade Francês. A maioria dos jovens que estavam no autocarro encontravam-se presos às janelas a observar a tão famosa "cidade do amor". Após o autocarro parar, um rapaz de cabelos vermelho fogo e outro de cabelo azul meia-noite corriam para ver qual dos dois sairia primeiro do autocarro. Uma jovem de cabelos negros correu atrás dos dois para os apanhar enquanto outra jovem de cabelos castanhos gritava com os três irresponsáveis fazendo até o autocarro abanar. Após uma longa confusão entre todo o grupo reunido no autocarro, os beybladers conseguiram sair finalmente sentido o ar da "cidade do amor".

**Tyson:** - Ah, há quanto tempo não vinha aqui! – suspira o rapaz respirando fundo, com a sua equipa junto a si.

**Ling:** - Já estiveste em Paris, Tyson? – pergunta, olhando curiosa para o rapaz.

**Tyson:** - Sim, já estive aqui. E não foi sozinho. Estive com o Kenny, o Max, o Ray e o Kai. – disse com um ar pensativo.

**Ling:** - Foi? – perguntou, ainda mais curiosa.

**Tyson:** - Pois foi. – respondeu, ainda pensativo.

**Hilary:** - Ai foi? – perguntou, no mesmo tom de Ling.

**Kenny:** - Foi mesmo.

**Tyson:** - Sim, foi mesmo.

Daichi olhou para os companheiros com uma veia a crescer-lhe na cabeça. Não aguentando mais decidiu acabar com a "conversa" dos quatro.

**Daichi:** - Vocês importam-se de parar com esses "foi" todos? – perguntou, muito irritado. Todos olharam para Daichi apercebendo-se da conversa estúpida que acabavam de ter.

**Ling:** - Desculpa Daichi. Nós não prestámos atenção ao que dizíamos. – Ling desculpou-se com uma gota. Daichi apenas virou a cara amuado e começando a dirigir-se ao hotel. – Acho que ele ficou chateado. – disse, preocupada.

**Tyson:** - Ah, isso passa-lhe. Não ligues. – disse num tom relaxado pondo a mão em cima do ombro da amiga, tentando acalmá-la.

**-x-**

De seguida todos entraram no hotel, agarraram nas chaves dos seus quartos e dirigiram-se para lá. Todos puderam ver os magníficos quartos do hotel francês, excepto uma equipa. As Night Girls, ao invés de irem para o seu quarto, seguiram o Sr. Dickinson até ao seu quarto/escritório. Os cinco caminhavam em silêncio, pensativos. Nesse dia tinham uma missão importante e isso deixava-os a todos nervosos.

O Sr. Dickinson abriu a porta dando espaço para as raparigas entrarem. Pousou a pasta que trazia em cima da secretária, que estava lá disposta de propósito para ele, e as jovens sentaram-se pelo quarto. O Sr. Dickinson sentou-se à secretária, suspirou e olhou para as quatro, sério. Elas também o olhavam com a mesma expressão. Olhou pela janela, observando o belo céu azul de Paris por vastos segundos e voltou a encarar as jovens. Respirou fundo e decidiu quebrar aquele silêncio um tanto quanto irritante.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Meninas...hoje é o dia. – disse, numa voz cansada.

**Haruka:** - Nós sabemos. Ainda não está preparado, não é Sr. Dickinson? – perguntou, fitando o homem. Ele apenas voltou a suspirar.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não, não estou preparado. – disse, no mesmo tom cansado.

**Rika:** - Não se preocupe, Sr. Dickinson. Vai ver que vai correr tudo bem. Não é preciso o senhor estar a lamentar-se se ainda não sabe o resultado das coisas. Além disso, nós vamos estar aqui com o senhor, por isso não precisa se preocupar. – disse com um sorriso de criança no rosto e com uma expressão muito querida. Todos a encararam surpresos, mas logo o Sr. Dickinson sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

**Shiori:** - A Rika tem razão. Nós não nos podemos estar a preocupar-nos agora. Temos é que os chamar aqui e resolver este assunto de uma vez. – disse, séria.

**Haruka:** - Certo. Sendo assim nós vamo-nos dividir para os chamar até aqui. Shiori, tu vais chamar o Ray dos White Tigers X.

**Shiori:** - Certo. – concordou, acentanto com a cabeça.

**Haruka:** - Rika, tu vais chamar o Max dos PPB All Stars.

**Rika:** - Está bem. – concordou com um sorriso alegre.

**Haruka:** - Eu vou chamar o Kai dos Blitzkreig Boys e a Miharu... – mas Haruka não pôde continuar pois foi interrompida.

**Miharu:** - Ei! Espera aí um momento! Porque é que TU vais chamar o Kai e eu não? – perguntou num tom irritado, posicionando-se em frente da líder com as mãos na cintura.

**Haruka:** - Porque TU vais chamar os BBA Revolution! – disse, séria.

**Miharu:** - EU? Mas porquê eu? Porque não vais tu? – perguntou, indignada.

**Haruka:** - Porque, Miharu, nós precisamos de alguém para ficar com a Ling. Ela não pode vir com os companheiros e não pode ficar sozinha no hotel, por isso precisamos que fiques a tomar conta dela.

**Miharu:** - O QUÊ? EU vou ter que ficar a toma conta DELA? Mas porquê, Haruka, porquê? Que mal fiz eu para merecer isto? – perguntou, ajoelhada aos pés da líder, enquanto rios escorriam dos seus olhos pedindo misericórdia.

**Haruka:** - Deixa de ser parva. – replicou, chutando a amiga para longe. – Tu és a única que tem a lábia para conseguir convencer a Ling a ir contigo onde quer que seja. Além disso, não tens capacidade suficiente para ir chamar qualquer um dos outros. – disse, virando a cara a Miharu, séria. – Bem, Sr. Dickinson nós vamos indo. – e dito isto saiu do quarto/escritório junto com as companheiras, sendo que uma delas saiu emburrada.

O Sr. Dickinson fora incapaz de proferir o que quer que fosse no momento. Tinha sido apanhado de surpresa com aquela "conversa" e ainda estava estático na cadeira a olhar para o sítio onde as Night Girls estiveram a "conversar". Mais concretamente Miharu e Haruka.

**-x-**

**Mariah:** - Vá lá Ray, vamos dar um passeio. – insistiu novamente Mariah, enquanto puxava Ray pelo braço, tendo os companheiros como plateia do acontecimento.

**Ray:** - Mariah, eu já te disse que não. Nós temos que treinar. – explicou novamente o rapaz, já farto da insistência da colega.

**Mariah:** - Mas Ray, por... – mas a rapariga não pode continuar, pois foi interrompida por alguém.

- Ray? – chamou a pessoa num tom calmo e amável. O rapaz virou-se para onde tinha vindo a voz e fitou a jovem que estava perto de si por escassos segundos, até responder.

**Ray:** - Sim? – disse, ainda um pouco confuso por ver aquela rapariga ali.

**Shiori:** - Desculpa incomodar-te, mas tens que vir comigo. – o rapaz fitou-a, desconfiado. – O Sr. Dickinson quer falar contigo. – ao ouvir o nome do homem, Ray logo percebeu que era importante.

**Ray:** - Tudo bem. Malta, depois vemo-nos por aí. – após despedir-se dos colegas seguiu Shiori até ao quarto/escritório do Sr. Dickinson.

**-x-**

Rika corria alegremente pelos corredores do hotel. A cada canto que virava, tirava uma fotografia para guardar como recordação daquele momento. Coleccionar recordações era o seu passatempo. Olhou pelas escadas e pôde ver Max, junto com a sua equipa, no restaurante do hotel. Desceu as escadas a saltitar e dirigiu-se rapidamente ao loiro.

**Rika:** - Tu és o Max, não és? – perguntou, sorrindo e olhando para o rapaz.

**Max:** - Sim, sou. Porquê? – perguntou, um pouco confuso pela presença de Rika.

**Rika:** - Podes vir comigo?

**Max:** - Hum, onde? – perguntou ainda mais confuso.

**Rika:** - Ver o Sr. Dickinson. – disse, com a mesma expressão de antes.

**Max:** - O Sr. Dickinson...?

**Rika:** - Sim. Ele disse que era importante. – Max, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, fitou os colegas admirado e ao mesmo tempo sério. Olhou novamente para Rika e levantou-se.

**Max:** - Está bem. – e dito isto começou a seguir Rika até ao quarto/escritório do Sr. Dickinson.

**-x-**

Haruka caminhava calmamente pelo hotel em busca dos Blitzkreig Boys. Sabia que não seria fácil encontrá-los, por isso mesmo decidiu ir chamá-los. Mas não só por isso. Sabia bem como Kai era e tinha a certeza que nenhuma das suas companheiras seria capaz de o convencer a ir falar com o Sr. Dickinson.

Andou mais um pouco pelos corredores até que olhou pela janela e viu que eles encontravam-se a treinar na parte detrás do hotel. Não pensou duas vezes e desatou a correr até aos rapazes. Ao lá chegar, percebeu que eles ainda não a tinham visto, por isso decidiu aproximar-se e despachar o assunto.

**Haruka:** - Kai? – chamou a jovem numa voz firme. Todos olharam para ela, excepto o nomeado. – Importas-te de vir comigo? – Kai fitou-a, sério. – O Sr. Dickinson quer falar contigo. – disse novamente, séria.

Kai olhou para a jovem durante um momento até começar a afastar-se dos colegas, sem lhes dizer nada, e adiantar-se a Haruka. Esta logo percebeu a mensagem e começou a afastar-se junto com ele.

**-x-**

Miharu caminhava furiosa até ao quarto dos BBA Revolution. Ainda se perguntava porque teria que ser ela a tomar conta da Ling. Ainda furiosa, engoliu a raiva, forçou um sorriso simpático e bateu à porta do quarto dos BBA Revolution. Rapidamente esta foi aberta por Kenny, que fitou a recém-chegada, surpreso.

**Kenny:** - Huh, olá! – cumprimentou, inseguro. – Quer alguma coisa?

**Miharu:** - Sim, a Ling está? – perguntou no tom mais natural que conseguiu.

**Kenny:** - Está, eu vou chamá-la. – respondeu, começando a entrar no quarto.

**Miharu:** - Não é preciso! Eu mesma faço isso! – disse, passando por cima de Kenny e entrando no quarto. Ao entrar, todos olharam para ela surpresos, o que fez Miharu irritar-se.

**Ling:** - Miharu? O que fazes aqui? – perguntou, surpresa pela presença da jovem.

**Miharu:** - Ling! Era mesmo contigo que eu queria falar! – disse, correndo para a rapariga e pondo-lhe as mãos em cima dos ombros.

**Ling:** - Ai era? – perguntou com uma gota e com um sorriso nervoso, estranhando o comportamento de Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Sim! Agora vamos lá dar um passeio, aproveitar este dia e divertir-nos! – disse, começando a puxar Ling para fora do quarto.

**Tyson:** - Ei, espera um pouco! – disse, despertando da surpresa, e indo até à porta do quarto.

**Miharu:** - Vocês têm que ir ver o Sr. Dickinson, está bem? Ele precisa falar convosco e diz que é importante! – disse num tom alto, visto que continuava a afastar-se com Ling a toda a velocidade. A jovem apenas deu aos ombros aos colegas e deixou-se ser guiada por Miharu.

**Hilary:** - O Sr. Dickisnon precisa falar connosco? – perguntou, um pouco desconfiada.

**Kenny:** - Não sei, mas acho que devíamos ir ver, não concordas Tyson?

**Tyson:** - Sim, vamos até ao escritório dele. – disse começando a dirigir-se ao quarto/escritório do Sr. Dickinson junto com a sua equipa, ou quase toda.

**-x-**

**Ling:** - Miharu, onde é que nós vamos? – perguntou, insegura, ao ver a expressão de fúria da rapariga ao seu lado. Se os seus olhos não fossem vermelhos, Ling poderia jurar que, no momento, estavam a arder.

**Miharu:** - Nós? Nós vamos dar um passeio por Paris! – respondeu, forçando um sorriso. Ainda não conseguia olhar para Ling sem sentir raiva.

**Ling:** - E porque é que queres ir comigo? – perguntou, desconfiada, e parando de andar. Miharu fez o mesmo, suspirou e olhou para Ling, cansada.

**Miharu:** - Afinal não és tão burra como eu penso.

**Ling:** - Disseste alguma coisa? – perguntou inocentemente não percebendo realmente a fala de Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Não, não disse nada. Ling, eu decidi ir contigo porque, na verdade... – Miharu parou um pouco para pensar. -...na verdade eu preciso falar contigo. – disse mais calma e arranjando realmente um motivo para estar com Ling, que estava guardado na sua cabeça há uns tempos.

**Ling:** - Falar comigo? Sobre quê? – perguntou, curiosa.

**Miharu:** - Eu digo-te pelo caminho, agora vamos! – disse, puxando Ling consigo.

As duas caminharam em silêncio até ao hall de entrada do hotel. Talvez por coincidência ou ironia do destino perto da porta encontravam-se, nem mais nem menos, que os The Demons. Os rapazes olharam de esguela para as duas enquanto ambas se aproximavam.

Por incrível que parecesse, os The Demons, desta vez, não se fixaram em Ling, mas sim em Miharu. Pelo menos três deles. Sem se aperceber, Alexander fixou-se em Ling. Quando estava próxima da porta, Ling olhou de repente para Alexander e os olhares de ambos cruzaram-se por escassos segundos. Alexander não deixou de se surpreender quando Ling lhe virou a cara, irritada.

Quando Miharu estava prestes a dar o último passo até à porta, Dimitri traça-lhe o pé fazendo quase Miharu cair ao chão. Esta vira-se furiosa para o rapaz, que a olha com um olhar de troça e o seu sorriso sádico de sempre estampado no rosto.

**Miharu:** - Qual é a ideia? – disse num tom alto e irritado.

**Dimitri:** - Wow, calma miúda. Qual é a tua? Eu sei que sou bonito, mas se tiveres calma nós podemos negociar alguma coisa. – disse sarcástico e com aquele seu sorriso, aproximando o seu rosto do de Miharu, o que foi difícil, visto que Miharu era mais alta que ele.

**Miharu:** - O quê? – perguntou, totalmente indignada.

**Ling:** - Miharu, estes tipos não merecem o nosso tempo. Vamos embora. – aconselhou Ling pondo uma mão no ombro da jovem de cabelos azuis.

**Alexander:** - Hunf, não me digas que o bebezinho vai fugir outra vez! – disse, num tom de gozo. Ling apenas lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo que, novamente, surpreendeu Alexander.

**Miharu:** - Ling, vai lá para fora. – pediu Miharu a Ling, para que esta não se metesse em confusões com os The Demons. Isso seria, acima de tudo, perigoso.

**Ling:** - Mas Miharu...

**Miharu:** - Por favor, espera por mim lá fora, está bem? – pediu novamente, sorrindo para Ling. A jovem de cabelos negros concordou com a cabeça e saiu do hotel, ficando à espera de Miharu a poucos metros da porta.

**Dimitri:** - Como é que adivinhaste que queríamos falar contigo, lindinha? – perguntou, novamente sarcástico.

**Miharu:** - Eu não adivinhei, foi um golpe de sorte. – respondeu Miharu com um ar convencido e entrando no jogo de Dimitri.

**Ivan:** - Então isso significa que tens sorte, hein? – perguntou Ivan, juntando-se à "festa".

**Miharu:** - Parece que sim. – respondeu com um sorriso convencido.

**Alexander:** - Deixa-te de conversa fiada, miúda! – disse muito sério. – Espero que ouças bem, porque eu só vou dizer isto uma vez! – Miharu olhou-o, nervosa. – Diz às tuas amiguinhas que eu sei qual é o vosso plano e que se vocês se meterem no nosso caminho nós vamos esmagar-vos, ouviste bem?

**Miharu:** - Eu não sei do que estás a falar. – tentou Miharu, tremendo por dentro por descobrir que os The Demons já sabiam delas.

**Alexander:** - Não te faças de parva comigo, miúda! – replicou irritado, quase atirando-se para Miharu.

**Ivan:** - Alexander, tem calma! – pediu Ivan, agarrando o líder pelo braço.

**Alexander:** - Está bem. – Ivan largou o líder. – Mas é melhor avisares as tuas amiguinhas que aquela miúda ali é nossa! – disse sério, apontando para Ling do outro lado da porta. – Agora desaparece! – Miharu saiu de imediato de perto dos The Demons, desejando respirar ar fresco.

**Nicolau:** - Não achas que exageraste? – perguntou ao líder, após assistir a dramática cena.

**Alexander:** - Deixa de dizer disparates, Nicolau. – e dito isto começou a afastar-se, sendo seguido por Dimitri e Ivan e por fim Nicolau, que ainda olhava de canto para o líder reprovando as suas acções.

No lado de fora do hotel, Miharu estava encostada à parede, com a mão no peito tentando recuperar-se da "conversa" que tivera com os The Demons. Ao seu lado estava Ling, preocupada com o estado da jovem.

**Ling:** - Miharu, estás bem? O que foi que eles te fizeram?

**Miharu:** - Eu estou bem Ling, não te preocupes. – disse, finalmente recuperando o fôlego.

**Ling:** - Tens a certeza? – perguntou ainda duvidando do estado de Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Sim, vamos lá embora. – respondeu sorrindo. Ling apenas seguiu Miharu, ainda preocupada com o estado dela.

**-x-**

**Tyson:** - Com licença. – disse ao abrir a porta do quarto/escritório do Sr. Dickinson. Tyson não deixou de se espantar quando viu Max e Ray no escritório, junto com três das Night Girls. – Max, Ray? O que fazem aqui?

**Ray:** - Provavelmente o mesmo que tu, Tyson. – respondeu, sério.

**Tyson:** - Que queres dizer...? – perguntou um pouco confuso pelo tom de Ray.

**Daichi:** - Ei Tyson, parece que não foram só eles que vieram! – disse, virado para a parede ao lado da porta, onde estava Kai lá encostado, na sua pose habitual. Braços cruzados e cabeça baixa.

**Kenny:** - O Kai também veio.

**Hilary:** - Mas afinal o que se passa aqui? Isto é alguma espécie de reunião com as equipas de beyblade? – perguntou, já farta daquele mistério todo.

**Kenny:** - Se fosse isso, Hilary, ainda estava a faltar muita gente. – lembrou Kenny.

**Tyson:** - Então... porque estamos todos aqui afinal...?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Para eu vos contar a verdade... sobre o campeonato... e sobre a Ling. – disse finalmente, muito sério, fazendo todos olharem para ele, surpresos e nervosos, à excepção das Night Girls.

**-x-**

**Miharu:** - Ah, está realmente um dia fantástico! – disse Miharu alegremente, enquanto esticava os braços acima da sua cabeça.

**Ling:** - Sim, hoje está mesmo um dia bonito. E Paris é tão bonita também. – disse, pensativa, observando a cidade que se movimentava num dia normal.

**Miharu:** - Tens razão! Acho que quando voltar a casa vou implorar aos meus pais para virmos cá!

**Ling:** - Eu também gostava de voltar cá. – disse com o seu sorriso. Ling olhou novamente para Miharu e então lembrou-se que esta queria falar consigo sobre algo. – Miharu, sobre o que querias falar comigo?

**Miharu:** - Ah, está ali uma máquina de sumos! Qual o sabor que queres, Ling? – perguntou, desconversando de propósito.

**Ling:** - Bem, eu... – Ling olhou um pouco confusa para Miharu, mas logo respondeu. – Uva, por favor. – respondeu, disfarçando com um sorriso.

**Miharu:** - Está bem! – disse com um sorriso alegre e agradável, dirigindo-se de seguida à máquina trazendo consigo um sumo de uva e outro de cereja, entregando a primeira lata a Ling.

**Ling:** - Obrigado. – agradeceu com o seu sorriso, agarrando a lata de sumo com as duas mãos, abrindo-a de seguida. Bebeu um gole do sumo e olhou novamente para Miharu, que bebia o seu sumo de cereja muito descansada. Decidiu quebrar o silêncio e saber o motivo pelo qual estava ali com Miharu. – Então...não me vais dizer porque queres falar comigo? – perguntou olhando Miharu, insegura.

Miharu parou de beber e olhou para longe durante escassos segundos, voltando a olhar Ling com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

**Miharu:** - Ling, tu gostas do Kai, não é? – perguntou muito certa das suas palavras.

**Ling:** - Eu? Bem, claro que gosto do Kai. Ele é meu amigo! – respondeu corada e nervosa, tentando disfarçar. Miharu abriu mais o sorriso. Sabia que Ling ia responder assim.

**Miharu:** - Vá lá, tu percebeste o que eu quero dizer. Tu _gostas _dele, não gostas? – perguntou novamente, fazendo questão de acentuar palavras "gostas".

**Ling:** - Bem, eu...huh... – Ling estava corada da cabeça aos pés e não sabia o que fazer. Não viu outra saída senão contar a verdade a Miharu. – Sim, eu gosto dele. Eu gosto muito dele. – continuou já mais calma e olhando em frente, pensativa.

**Miharu:** - Bem me parecia. E ele sabe que tu gostas dele? – Ling olhou horrorizada para Miharu.

**Ling:** - É claro que não! Nem quero pensar se ele soubesse a verdade.

**Miharu:** - Então porquê? Se estás apaixonada por alguém o melhor que tens a fazer é contar a verdade a essa pessoa.

**Ling:** - Eu sei mas...o Kai é diferente.

**Miharu:** - Ele é um rapaz! Lá por ele ter aquele jeito duro não significa que seja uma aberração à humanidade. – disse, muito calma.

**Ling:** - Eu não disse isso! – replicou, um pouco assustada pela afirmação de Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Mas disseste que ele era diferente. – disse, com um sorriso trocista. – Mudando de assunto, se gostas assim tanto dele devias contar-lhe a verdade antes que alguma rapariga como eu apareça e fique com ele. – disse, piscando o olho a Ling. Esta olhou confusa para a jovem ao seu lado.

**Ling:** - Miharu, então isso significa que também gostas do Kai? – perguntou inocentemente.

**Miharu:** - Não, nada disso. Eu só o acho bonito e gostava de um dia poder sair com ele, mais nada.

**Ling:** - Bonito? – Ling corou levemente ao repetir as palavras de Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Sim, bonito! Não me digas que nunca reparaste que ele era bonito. – Ling apenas corou mais um pouco e fitou o chão, envergonhada. Miharu riu do jeito da jovem ao seu lado e teve a certeza que deveria proteger aquela menina a todo o custo.

**-x-**

_"Há__ muitos anos atrás, um homem japonês foi viver para a Rússia em busca de uma vida melhor ou quem sabe apenas dinheiro. Esse homem, uns anos depois de estar instalado em Moscovo, conheceu uma mulher. Apaixonaram-se, casaram-se e tiveram um filho. Passaram-se muitos anos e o tal japonês cansou-se da Rússia. Queria voltar ao Japão com a mulher e o filho. Mas algo aconteceu. A mulher não quis ir com o marido e, com a discordância de ambos, divorciaram-se. O homem voltou para a sua terra natal, sozinho._

_Uns anos depois, esse mesmo homem voltou a conhecer uma mulher e a história repetiu-se, só que dessa vez nasceu uma menina. Quando a menina fez 18 anos, o pai decidiu entregar-lhe o maior tesouro da sua família. Um poder antigo, muito bondoso, e ao mesmo tempo perigoso, que protegeu a família até então e que, segundo a vontade do homem, iria proteger a família Hayashi pelos tempos futuros. Mas houve um problema. Na tradição da família, o espírito sagrado deveria ser entregue ao filho homem mais velho para assim a linhagem do nome da família continuar. Como não havia outro filho, ninguém se opôs a que a jovem recebesse o poder antigo e tal aconteceu._

_Anos mais tarde, um jovem russo bateu à porta da família Hayashi dizendo que queria o que era seu por direito. O tal homem, pai do jovem, negou o pedido dizendo que não o queria ver mais à sua porta, pois não o considerava digno de receber tal poder e tão pouco seu filho. O jovem foi, mas antes, jurou vingança e prometeu que um dia iria ter nas suas mãos aquilo que era seu por direito. O espírito sagrado da luz, Angel."_

**-x-**

**Kenny:** - Uau! Que história fantástica! – comentou, surpreendido, assim que o Sr. Dickinson acabou o relato.

**Daichi:** - Parece uma história saída de um conto de fadas! – comentou, igualmente surpreendido.

**Max:** - Mas Sr. Dickinson, essa história que o senhor contou é mesmo verdadeira? – perguntou, ainda duvidoso acerca daquilo que ouviu.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim, é tudo verdade. – respondeu num tom cansado, o seu habitual ultimamente.

**Tyson:** - Só há uma coisa que eu ainda não percebi, Sr. Dickinson. – o que Tyson disse fez todos olharem para ele. – O que é que essa história tem a ver com o campeonato e com a Ling? – perguntou, fazendo todos lembrarem-se do motivo pelo qual tinham sido chamados.

**Ray:** - É verdade. Por aquilo que eu percebi, essa história não tem nada a ver com a Ling.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Enganas-te, Ray. Essa história tem tudo a ver com a Ling. – todos olharam atentamente para o homem. – Vamos então colocar os pontos nos "is" para que vocês percebam. Aquele homem que foi para a Rússia é o avô da Ling.

**Tyson:** - Avô? Então a Ling é russa?

**Hilary:** - Não creio que seja isso, Tyson. Segundo a história esse tal homem, digo avô da Ling, teve dois filhos. Um filho russo e uma filha japonesa.

**Kenny:** - Então isso significa ou que o pai da Ling é russo, ou que a mãe da Ling é japonesa.

**Daichi:** - Mas a mãe da Ling é japonesa. Eu lembro-me dela quando fui ao hospital por causa do braço. – disse, abanando ligeiramente o braço direito, ainda ligado.

**Max:** - O Daichi tem razão. Eu também já conheci a mãe da Ling e não há a menor dúvida que é japonesa.

**Tyson:** - Acho que o nome dela era Miya, se não me engano.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Miya Akimoto, uma excelente mulher, digo-vos desde já. E sim, a Miya é japonesa.

**Ray:** - Então isso significa que o homem russo...é tio dela, certo?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Sim...infelizmente esse homem é tio dela.

**Tyson:** - Porque é que o senhor disse "infelizmente", Sr. Dickinson? – perguntou, temendo a resposta, devido ao tom usado pelo Sr. Dickinson.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Porque o tio da Ling é...o Boris. – respondeu de cabeça baixa, num tom triste e desiludido.

Todos os que desconheciam esse facto olharam espantados para o homem. Embora quisessem dizer alguma coisa, gritar de desespero, desatar a rir por acharem ser mentira, nenhum deles falou. Ficaram todos em silêncio, ainda tentando engolir que aquela menina doce, calma e simpática que eles conheciam podia ter algum tipo de relação com um homem corrupto como o Boris.

**Tyson:** - Nah, não pode ser. É impossível a Ling ser sobrinha do Boris. – disse Tyson num tom trocista, tentando, desesperadamente, que lhe dissessem que aquilo era mentira.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Mas ela é sobrinha do Boris, Tyson e não há nada que possamos fazer para alterar isso.

**Kai:** - E ela sabe? – perguntou, duvidando que Ling soubesse, e finalmente fazendo notar a sua presença no quarto/escritório.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não, ela não sabe de nada. A mãe nunca lhe quis contar nada sobre o seu passado. Mas, resumindo, tudo o que está a acontecer desde a realização do campeonato, o aparecimento dos The Demons, a entrada da Ling para os BBA Revolution, é tudo culpa do Boris.

**Kenny:** - Então o Boris é que organizou o campeonato? – perguntou, um pouco assustado.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não, mas ele obrigou-me a organizar o campeonato. Ameaçou-me para eu colocar a Ling a jogar e isso tudo porque anda atrás do bit-bicho dela.

**Ray:** - Deixa ver se eu percebi. Este campeonato está a ser realizado só para o Boris apanhar o bit-bicho da Ling?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - É mais ou menos isso.

**Max:** - Mas se o Boris não está cá, como é que ele pretende capturar o bit-bicho?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Esse trabalho fica a cargo dos The Demons. Eles são os capangas do Boris. – ao dizer isso, o Sr. Dickinson apanhou todos de surpresa novamente.

**Tyson:** - Eu sabia que esses tipos não prestavam, mas nunca pensei que pudessem descer tão baixo! – disse irritado.

**Hilary:** - Mas Sr. Dickinson, se esses rapazes estão atrás da Ling, eles já não a deviam ter atacado ou algo do género?

**Haruka:** - Eles já atacaram! – disse muito séria, como sempre, aproximando-se da secretária do Sr. Dickinson, junto com Rika e Shiori.

**Hilary:** - E como é que vocês sabem? – perguntou, confusa, tal como os outros.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Porque as Night Girls estão encarregues de proteger a Ling dos ataques dos The Demons.

**Tyson:** - De proteger? Assim, como se fossem guarda-costas dela?

**Shiori:** - Nós não somos guarda-costas, apenas vigiamos cada passo da Ling e dos The Demons. Mas digo-vos que para nós as quatro não tem sido muito fácil conseguir isso tudo.

**Kenny:** - Entendo. Afinal de contas, vigiar cinco pessoas ao mesmo tempo não deve ser coisa fácil. – disse Kenny, percebendo o lado das Night Girls.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - E é exactamente por esse motivo que vos chamei aqui. – todos olharam para o homem. – Eu quero pedir-vos para nos ajudarem a vigiar a Ling, para a proteger, para que assim os The Demons não capturarem o seu bit-bicho. Por favor, meninos! – pediu, com um olhar extremamente triste pelo sofrimento que aquele assunto lhe causava.

Os novatos no assunto olharam-se entre si e, ao que parecia, todos tinham a mesmo resposta em mente. Tyson decidiu ser o primeiro a pronunciar-se, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e olhando para o presidente da BBA.

**Tyson:** - Sr. Dickinson, em nome dos BBA Revolution eu aceito ajudá-lo. A Ling é nossa companheira de equipa e nesses últimos tempos tornou-se numa irmã para mim. A minha obrigação é protegê-la e ajudá-la neste momento difícil que ela nem sabe que está a passar. – todos sorriram ao ouvirem as palavras de Tyson, principalmente o Sr. Dickinson, que se sentiu aliviado por receber mais aquela ajuda.

**Max:** - Eu também concordo em ajudá-lo, Sr. Dickinson. – disse, com um sorriso reconfortante.

**Ray:** - E eu também. Prometo fazer os possíveis para ajudar a proteger a Ling. – disse, também sorrindo.

Agora a única pessoa que faltava concordar era Kai, que continuava encostado à parede ao lado da porta. Reflectia sobre se deveria meter-se nesse assunto ou não. Aquela rapariga não passava de uma mera conhecida para ele. Mas era uma conhecida que ele tinha visto chorar por culpa dos The Demons e pela qual ele tinha finalmente admitindo que se preocupava.

Olhou para os antigos companheiros e de seguida para o Sr. Dickinson, encarando-o seriamente por escassos segundos. Desencostou-se da parede, ficando com um ar relaxado. Olhou novamente para o Sr. Dickinson e com uma expressão capaz de ser confundida com um sorriso, deu a sua resposta.

**Kai:** - Eu aceito. – a sua resposta fez todos os presentes sorrirem felizes e descansados por saberem que poderiam contar com a ajuda de Kai.

**Haruka:** - Óptimo! Agora podemos começar a explicar-vos o que têm de fazer. – disse séria e juntando-se aos restantes numa mesa redonda onde iriam "planear a sua estratégia".

_Continua..._

* * *

Silêncio. Escuridão. O velho estúdio onde se viveram momentos únicos, hilariantes, estranhos e fantásticos agora estava mergulhado numa imensa escuridão e tristeza. O antigo duo maravilha, Dimitri e Xia, fora desfeito pelas férias do tão aclamado locutor. A sua viagem às Caraíbas junto com a sua maior fã, com passagem de ida e volta a bordo do famoso Pérola Negra, continuava a decorrer e não tinha hora de finalização. A tristeza nos olhos da criadora maluca era evidente. A aparição da maluquice em pessoa no tão estimado estúdio tinha também contribuído para o seu estado actual. Todos esses factos fizeram-no pensar e tomar uma decisão. No momento, estava um pouco nervoso, mas também confiante sobre aquilo que estava prestes a fazer.

**Voz de apresentador barato: **- Senhoras e senhores, uma salva de palmas ao novo e verdadeiro locutor do fantástico Cantinho da Xia, Ivan Volkov! – luzes iluminaram o palco escuro e de lá apareceu o membro mais calmo da equipa demoníaca. Com um sorriso Colgate nos lábios e pose de snob, Ivan caminhava pela enorme passadeira vermelha estendida por todo o estúdio com a maior das calmas. Os seus acenos e sorrisos frequentes faziam as jovens na plateia suspirarem e desmaiarem de paixão.

_Num camarim não muito longe dali..._

Miharu estava sentada em frente ao espelho a ser maquilhada pela equipa de especialistas contratada pela escritora, e que a fizera extorquir todas as finanças do porquinho dourado, quando ouviu a "voz de apresentador barato" anunciar a entrada de Ivan. Ainda sem os últimos retoques, Miharu saiu disparada pelo camarim fora.

_De volta ao estúdio..._

**Xia:** ¬¬ Será que dá para deixar os dramas de lado e começar isto? É que já lá vai...(olha para o calendário)...muito tempo. n.n'' É o que dá quando se fica sem net! Sim, esse é o motivo pelo atraso do capítulo minna. Fiquei sem net durante o mês todo. Uma tortura digo-vos desde já! Uma verdadeira tortura! Mas passemos ao capítulo de hoje... – sou incapaz de continuar...porquê, perguntam vocês? Ora, essa fácil! Já repararam bem nas personagens malucas que eu fui arranjar?

**Miharu:** - Não passamos a capítulo nenhum, minha cara _Taichou_!

**Xia:** E porquê, _Miharu?_ – ambas dissemos os nomes com desdém, só para que se note a nossa amizade e carinho. XD

**Miharu:** - Porque eu quero que tu me expliques o que significa aquilo! – diz apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente ao Ivan que continuava a mandar beijos para a plateia e a deixar os rapazes enjoados e doidos para lhe partir a cara.

**Ivan:** - EI! _Aquilo_ tem nome ó sua azulada destrambelhada!

**Miharu:** - Sua QUÊ? Já olhaste bem para ti seu...seu lambe-botas!

**Ivan:** - Ei, calminha aí! Esse trabalho fica a cargo do Dimitri.

**Miharu:** - Pois é, tens razão.

**Público e Xia:** - ¬¬...No coment...

**Xia:** Ouçam lá, vocês podem acalmar-se e pedir uma explicação com delicadeza?

**Miharu:** - Com certeza. Xia, podes explicar-me o que significa aquilo, por favor?

**Xia:** ¬¬ Claro...Eu decidi colocar o Ivan para ser o novo locutor enquanto o Dimitri não volta.

**Miharu:** - Então e eu? Vais-me expulsar? – diz ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Xia:** Não! Eu pensei em tu apresentares o programa comigo. Que dizes?

**Miharu:** (com os olhos a brilhar) – Eu aceito de mil amores! – e abraça-me com uma ENORME força.

**Xia:** (a tentar recuperar a respiração) Ainda...bem.

**Público:** (já farto de esperar) – SERÁ QUE PODEMOS COMEÇAR?

**Ivan:** (correndo para a cabine de locutor, mas sem perder a pose) – Escritores e escritoras, leitores e leitoras, sejam bem-vindos à 14ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! Agora peço uma salva de palmas à nossa tão adorada apresentadora, Xia e a sua nova ajudante Miharu.

**Miharu:** - Olá minna-san! Estão todos bons? Espero que sim! Eu estou óptima, principalmente depois de receber esta notícia! Agora vou passar aqui a palavra à Taichou, porque ela vai explicar algumas das alterações que vão ocorrer no Cantinho.

**Xia:** Isso mesmo, vão ocorrer algumas alterações. A primeira é que não irei fazer mais resumos. Sim, porque torna-se enfadonho, acho eu. Em vez do resumo darei uma ideia do que se irá passar no próximo capítulo. Não um resumo, nem previsão, gostava de fazer algo enigmático que vos deixasse com a pulga trás da orelha e claro que vai ser acompanhado do título. Vai sair asneira, mas vou tentar. Como disse no Cantinho anterior, hoje vamos ter cá a companhia da sempre bem-disposta, Miya Akimoto. – no preciso momento Miya começa a dirigir-se ao sofá de cabedal.

**Miya:** - Olá meninas! – cumprimentou de forma simpática.

**Miharu:** - Olá senhora Akimoto. Bem, podemos começar a apresentação?

**Miya:** - À vontade!

**Xia:** Óptimo. Acho que será mais fácil perceberem agora que já leram no capítulo a explicação. Aqui vai: Miya Akimoto, anteriormente chamada Miya Hayashi tem 36 anos de idade, cabelo num tom de vinho, liso ficando-lhe pelas costas, embora o use sempre amarrado, deixando apenas duas mechas soltas à frente. Tem olhos lilás, é uma mulher alta, elegante e tem a pele clara. Miya tem um passado muito atribulado. O seu pai era um homem de negócios e esteve uns tempos na Rússia. Lá conheceu uma mulher e apaixonaram-se. Passado um tempo, casaram-se e tiveram um filho. Quando ele disse à mulher que tinha de voltar ao Japão, sua terra natal, esta recusou-se a ir com ele, divorciaram-se e ele foi-se embora, deixando a ex-mulher e o filho em Moscovo. No Japão, conheceu outra mulher e a história repetiu-se, só que desta vez, nasceu uma menina: Miya Hayashi, o seu nome de solteira. O seu pai tinha um segredo: tinha em sua posse um poder antigo conhecido como Angel, o anjo que domina os céus. Segundo os costumes da sua família, este devia ser entregue ao filho mais velho, mas o pai de Miya não quis assim e decidiu entregá-lo à sua filha mais nova. O seu filho soube e veio até ao Japão reclamar por aquilo que era seu, mas não teve sorte e foi corrido pelo próprio pai. Ele era um rapaz vingador, por isso jurou que um dia iria vingar-se da irmã e recuperar aquilo que era seu por direito.

**Miharu:** - Passado complicado que a senhora tem!

**Miya:** - Nem imaginas o quanto!

**Xia:** Para que conste, o pai da Ling morreu quando ela era ainda nova, daí não haver referência dele até agora. Mas, a partir deste momento da fic, o pai dela será muito falado por vários motivos.

**Miya:** - O meu marido é sempre um bom motivo para conversar.

**Miharu:** - A sério? – perguntou curiosa.

**Miya:** - Sim! Queres saber uma coisa?

**Miharu:** - Quero saber tudo o que a senhora me quiser conta, senhora Akimoto! – e assim começaram as duas nos mexericos.

**Xia:** Bom, enquanto estas duas estão na conversa vou tentar fazer uma espécie de suspense acerca do próximo capítulo.

_As meias-finais. Um combate decisivo. Tudo em jogo. O momento por qual ambos esperaram. O momento da verdade. Uma vitória, uma derrota. Apenas isso. Estão ambos preparados. Ambos cientes da importância do combate. Proteger ou atacar. Um deles irá vibrar. **Capítulo 16: O Impacto.**_

**Xia:** Então, como me saí? Quero a vossa opinião! Isso é muito importante para mim! Minna, fico à espera das vossas reviews a dizer o que acharam da previsão do próximo capítulo e o que acharam deste, é claro!

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye! n.n


	16. O Impacto

_**N/A:** Desculpem pelo gigantesco atraso. Explicações no Cantinho. Boa leitura!_

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** Os beybladers finalmente chegam a Paris para a terceira fase do campeonato. O Sr. Dickinson decide contar a verdade sobre Ling e todo o campeonato aos antigos Bladebreakers. Para que Ling não soubesse de nada, Haruka encarregou Miharu de tomar conta de dela durante todo o dia. Quando as duas estavam a sair do hotel encontram-se com os The Demons, que avisam Miharu de que já sabem das Night Girls e todo o seu plano. O Sr. Dickinson contou a história da família de Ling, de todo o campeonato e pediu a ajuda dos rapazes. Todos concordaram em ajudar o Sr. Dickinson._

* * *

**Capítulo 16: O Impacto**

_Arredores de Tóquio, Japão 09:35_

Miya acabara de acordar e agora descia as escadas, ainda em camisa de dormir, em direcção à cozinha para preparar o seu pequeno-almoço. Antes de entrar na cozinha, parou em frente de um móvel, fixando-se na fotografia de um homem jovem, de cabelos pretos um pouco revirados, de olhos escuros e com uma expressão calma e alegre no rosto. Pegou na fotografia e olhou-a com um sorriso triste.

**Miya:** - Tsushi...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Miya, mas esta limpou-a voltando a colocar a fotografia no lugar. Olhou para o lado e reparou noutra fotografia. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao olhar para ela. Era a última fotografia que tinha tirado com a sua família junta, antes do marido morrer. Lá estava ela, o seu marido ao seu lado e ao colo do homem estava uma menina com uns 5 anos, de longos cabelos negros e olhos escuros tal como os do homem, com uma expressão alegre.

**Miya:** - Ling, minha filha... – Miya fixou-se na fotografia recordando-se dos dias em que ainda existia uma família em redor dela. A tristeza acumulou-se no seu peito e Miya estava pronta a despejá-la toda cá para fora se não fosse o barulho do telefone a despertá-la. Pousando rapidamente a fotografia no lugar, Miya correu para o telefone, atendendo-o de seguida. – Sim?

- _Olá mãe!_ – disse uma voz alegre do outro lado da linha.

**Miya:** - Ling? És tu? – perguntou Miya, extremamente surpresa. Dickinson já a tinha avisado do breve telefonema da filha, mas naquele momento este tornara-se inesperado.

**Ling:** - _Hã, a senhora por acaso tem outra filha além de mim? _– perguntou a jovem em tom de brincadeira.

**Miya:** - Hum, deixa cá ver...contanto com todos os namorados que tive, juntando aqueles com que me dei melhor no momento isto diz-me...ora deixa cá ver...neste momento só tenho uma filha que me tem matado de saudades e preocupação! – respondeu Miya, entrando na brincadeira. – Como é que estás, querida? – perguntou já no seu tom normal.

**Ling:** - _Estou bem! Mas estou cheia de saudades da mãe e de casa. Estas viagens todas são cansativas!_

**Miya:** - São tão cansativas que até te esqueces de ligar à tua mãe! Eu aqui cheia de saudades e a menina aí a divertir-se! – replicou num tom brincalhão. Ling percebeu à primeira a provocação da mãe.

**Ling:** - _Desculpe mãe, mas eu não tive tempo. Com o campeonato resta-me muito pouco tempo para me divertir e aproveitar a sério as viagens. Acredita que estou em Paris e nem vou ter tempo de ver a Torre Effiel? _

**Miya:** - Querida, isso é um escândalo para os franceses! – disse Miya, novamente na brincadeira. – Falemos de outros assuntos. Como é que vão as coisas por aí?

**Ling:** - _Vão bem. _– naquele momento Ling sentiu-se horrível por mentir tão descaradamente à mãe. Mas sentia que não lhe podia contar a verdade sobre tudo aquilo que se passava com ela no momento. – _O campeonato está a correr bem. Ainda só perdemos um combate e se ganharmos o próximo avançamos para as finais._

**Miya:** - Isso é óptimo. – disse, sentindo-se desiludida por saber que a filha lhe estava a mentir. – E onde é que vão ser as finais? Em alguma cidade paradisíaca?

**Ling:** - _Nem por isso. – _afirmou, sorrindo. – _Vão ser aí no Japão, mais precisamente em Tóquio._

**Miya:** - A sério? Isso significa que estás quase em casa! – disse Miya, espantada e ao mesmo tempo feliz por saber que em breve voltaria a ter a sua filha perto de si.

**Ling:** - _Pois é. Mal posso esperar por voltar a casa._

**Miya:** - E eu por te ter aqui. Mas conta-me: e a tua equipa? Dão-se bem? Infelizmente não tenho visto os combates por culpa do trabalho. E já...conheceste alguém especial? – a curiosidade de Miya obrigou-a a fazer aquela pergunta.

**Ling:** - _Eu dou-me muito bem com a minha equipa. São todos adoráveis! E..._ – Ling apertou ligeiramente o auscultador antes de responder à última pergunta da mãe, nervosa. - _...eu conheci alguém...de quem gosto muito. _– continuou, ligeiramente corada e com uma certa tristeza no olhar.

**Miya:** - Hum, isso são boas notícias. E quem é ele? Conheço-o?

**Ling:** - _Não, a mãe não o conhece._

**Miya:** - Certo, mas quero que mo apresentes! – Ling assentiu, mesmo sabendo que a mãe não via. – E como é que estão as coisas entre vocês os dois? Tens a certeza que ele gosta de ti?

**Ling:** - _Mãe..._ – Ling sentia-se embaraçada pela pergunta. – _...nós não estamos a namorar. Eu apenas...gosto dele. E para ser sincera acho que ele não gosta muito de mim. Ele é do tipo pouco sociável. Assim frio e distante._

**Miya:** - A sério? Então, como é que te foste apaixonar por ele, filha? – perguntou, surpreendida.

**Ling:** - _Porque eu tenho a certeza de que ele não é assim tão frio e distante! _– respondeu Ling, muito segura das suas palavras. Ao ouvir a filha, Miya percebeu que não deveria interferir.

**Miya:** - Entendo. Nesse caso, vou rezar para que corra tudo bem e para que vocês se entendam.

**Ling:** - _Obrigado mãe. _– Ling agradeceu com o seu normal sorriso e as suas bochechas rosadas, novamente.

**Miya:** - De nada, filha.

**Ling:** - _Mãe, eu agora tenho que desligar. É que temos um combate dentro de uma hora e não podemos chegar atrasados._

**Miya:** - Claro, eu percebo. Boa sorte para ti e para a tua equipa, filha.

**Ling:** - _Obrigado. Adeus mãe._

**Miya:** - Adeus querida. – e ao dizer isto, Miya ouviu o telefone do outro lado ser desligado. Passados alguns segundos, Miya também pousou o telefone e olhou de novo para a fotografia do homem de cabelos pretos. – Tsushi, toma conta da nossa menina por mim.

**-x-**

Ling pousou o telefone com as palavras da mãe a ecoarem na sua cabeça. Como é que se tinha apaixonado por ele? Por aquilo que disse? Ou por o achar bonito? Não sabia e ainda estava longe de conhecer a resposta. Desatenta, olhou pela janela e viu-o a entrar para o autocarro com a mesma expressão de sempre.

**Ling:** - Frio e distante... – antes que pudesse se aproximar da janela, ouviu bater à porta, sendo esta aberta de seguida. Era a sua equipa.

**Tyson:** - Ling, estás pronta? – perguntou Tyson de forma alegre, tentando esconder a preocupação que tinha.

**Ling:** - Sim, estou pronta. – respondeu com o seu sorriso de sempre. Agradável e enganador.

**Tyson:** - Ainda bem! É que somos os primeiros a entrar e não nos podemos atrasar.

**Ling:** - Claro. Vamos lá embora! – e saiu junto com os companheiros até ao autocarro.

**-x-**

_Estádio de Beyblade Francês, Paris_

**DJ:** - _"Bonjour madames et monsieurs! Bienvenus au le championat du Beyblade en Paris!" _– cumprimentou alegremente Jazzman à moda da casa. Todos os que se encontravam no estádio olharam estupefactos para o DJ, incluindo os BBA Revolution que já estavam em campo para o combate.

**Tyson:** - Alguém me pode explicar o que ele disse? – pediu Tyson, olhando para o Jazzman.

**Hilary:** - Estou surpreendida! Nunca pensei que o DJ pudesse falar francês! – comentou admirada.

**Kenny:** - Provavelmente foi ensaiado.

**Ling:** - Concordo.

**Daichi:** - Então ele estava a falar francês? – perguntou inocentemente, apontando para o Jazzman. O que Daichi disse fez toda a sua equipa cair para trás. – O que foi que eu disse? - perguntou no mesmo tom ao virar-se para trás e ver os companheiros no chão.

**-x-**

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, para quem ainda não sabe esta é a terceira fase do campeonato e, como já tínhamos anunciado antes, nesta fase haverão eliminações! A partir daqui apenas três equipas irão passar à quarta e última fase do campeonato que se irá realizar na casa dos campeões, o Japão! Agora vamos dar início aos combates de hoje! O primeiro combate vai ser entre os All Stars e os BBA Revolution!

Um verdadeiro dejà-vu do campeonato do ano anterior. PPB All Stars vs. BBA Revolution e White Tigers X vs. Blitzkreig Boys. Sim, um dejà-vu autêntico do último campeonato tanto nas equipas como nos combates. No primeiro combate – PPB All Stars vs. BBA Revolution – Ling foi a primeira a combater enfrentando Rick pelos All Stars. A jovem, para surpresa de todos, venceu o combate sem problemas nenhuns, mostrando novamente os poderes do seu belo Angel. No segundo combate, um encontro óbvio entre dois antigos colegas de equipa, Max e Tyson. Com a vitória puxada de Tyson, os BBA Revolution avançaram para a última fase. Desta forma, os All Stars foram novamente eliminados. No segundo combate – White Tigers X vs. Blitzkreig Boys – também foi um verdadeiro dejà-vu do ano anterior. Tala contra Lee e Kai contra Ray. Ambos, Tala e Kai, venceram o seu combate. Sendo assim, os White Tigers X foram eliminados do campeonato.

O último combate em Paris ficaria a cargo dos The Demons e das Night Girls. Todos os que sabiam da história por trás do campeonato conheciam a importância daquele combate. Ray, Max, Kai e quatro dos BBA Revolution encontravam-se nas bancadas do estádio com os olhos fixos no beystadium e com a conversa que tiveram com três das jovens em mente.

**_- Flashback – _**

_Após as Night Girls explicarem o que os "novatos" tinham que fazer, o grupo estava sentado num círculo a ter uma conversa relaxada sobre os combates do dia seguinte._

_**Tyson:** - Ah, mal posso esperar pelo meu combate de amanhã com o Max! – disse, olhando para o loiro com um sorriso._

_**Max:** - Eu posso dizer o mesmo, Tyson. – respondeu da mesma forma que o amigo._

_**Daichi:** - Eu também queria combater! – disse, um pouco amuado, por culpa de ainda ter o braço ligado._

_**Rika:** - Eu percebo o que tu sentes. – disse com um sorriso simpático. Daichi olhou para a rapariga, curioso. – Eu também queria combater amanhã, mas como é um combate importante só vão combater as duas melhores jogadoras da minha equipa._

_**Ray:** - Combate importante? Por poderem ser eliminadas, é?_

_**Rika:** - Não propriamente, mas é um combate muito importante. – respondeu muito sorridente, enquanto que Shiori e Haruka permaneciam caladas e com uma expressão séria nos rostos._

_**Hilary:** - Haruka, porque é que o combate de vocês amanhã é tão importante?_

_**Kenny:** - Porque elas vão combater com os The Demons. – todos olharam surpresos e preocupados para Kenny, enquanto este encarava o seu portátil, nervoso._

_**Tyson:** - Vocês vão combater com os The Demons? – perguntou seriamente e surpreso pela notícia._

_**Haruka:** - Sim, nós amanhã vamos combater com eles._

_**Ray:** - Não queria estar no vosso lugar. Já combati com eles e foi uma experiência horrível. – disse, cruzando os braços._

_**Shiori:** - Para dizer a verdade, não é isso que nos preocupa. – disse, sorrindo amavelmente._

_**Max:** - Então o que é que vos preocupa tanto?_

_**Shiori:** - Bem, é que... – mas Shiori não continuou, pois foi interrompida pela sua líder._

_**Haruka:** -... Amanhã temos uma oportunidade única de eliminar os The Demons do campeonato! – disse seriamente, fazendo todos olharem para si surpresos. _

_Finalmente todos perceberam sobre o que as raparigas estavam a falar._

**_- Fim do Flashback –_**

**Tyson:** - _"Só espero que elas consigam. Nem quero imaginar no que pode acontecer se os The Demons atacarem a Ling." _– pensou, olhando preocupado para Ling que conversava calmamente com Hilary nas bancadas.

**-x-**

O Sr. Dickinson caminhava pelos corredores cinzentos do estádio em direcção a um local específico. Parou em frente de uma porta cuja placa era Night Girls. Bateu e abriu de imediato a porta vendo pela pequena frecha as jovens sentadas em volta da mesa, num silêncio profundo. O Sr. Dickinson entrou sem fazer barulho e pôde perceber pelas caras das suas aliadas que o clima era de um nervosismo enorme.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Olá meninas. – cumprimentou num tom mais baixo que o habitual e de forma um tanto quanto nervosa.

**Rika:** - Olá Sr. Dickinson! – cumprimentou Rika, com um enorme sorriso. Ela foi a única que dirigiu a palavra ao homem.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Então, estão prontas? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava da mesa.

**Shiori:** - Esperamos que sim. – respondeu Shiori, sem tirar os olhos do portátil e continuando a teclar de forma extremamente rápida.

**Sr. Dickinson: **- Meninas, passa-se alguma coisa? Compreendo que estejam nervosas, mas sinto que se passa mais alguma coisa. O que foi que aconteceu?

Naquele exacto momento, Miharu abriu um enorme sorriso, não de satisfação, e relaxou-se para trás na cadeira. Haruka continuou a olhar para o nada até que decidiu ser ela a dar as "boas notícias".

**Haruka:** - Sr. Dickinson...- o homem olhou atentamente para a jovem de cabelo lilás. -... os The Demons sabem tudo. – continuou, encarando o homem de forma fria e séria.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Como? – perguntou, desejando ter ouvido mal. Miharu abriu ainda mais o sorriso após a reacção do homem.

**Miharu:** - Não sabemos como, mas eles sabem do nosso plano para proteger a Ling e tenho sérias dúvidas de como eles vão deixar passar isto, sem nos darem um pequeno presentinho.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Mas... mas como é que eles podem ter descoberto uma coisa destas? É impossível... – o Sr. Dickinson encontrava-se em estado de choque. Foi preciso sentar-se para poder se acalmar e ouvir o resto que as Night Girls tinham a dizer.

**Haruka:** - Sr. Dickinson, tenha calma. Nós vamos fazer os possíveis e os impossíveis para nos vermos livres dos The Demons de uma vez por todas. Não precisa se preocupar. Agora está tudo nas nossas mãos.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Haruka... – o Sr. Dickinson ficou a olhar para a jovem enquanto deixava um sorriso de descanso se formar no seu rosto cansado. -...Obrigado.

**Haruka:** - Não precisa de agradecer. Foi para isso que nos chamou! Além disso, a Shiori está a pesquisar os dados dos The Demons para nos dar uma pequena mãozinha. – disse enquanto piscava o olho à amiga. Shiori retribui-lhe com um sorriso.

**Shiori:** - Para dizer a verdade, já acabei a recolha dos dados e já tenho tudo o que é preciso.

**Miharu:** - Óptimo! Mostra aí!

**Shiori:** - Muito bem! – Shiori virou o ecrã do portátil para os presentes e começou a sua explicação. – Comecemos pelo Dimitri. O estilo dele é muito imprevisível, já para não falar que ele adora pregar partidas aos adversários. Os ataques dele são sempre duplos e normalmente o primeiro serve para enganar. O Ivan tem uma estratégia simples, mas ao mesmo tempo complicada. Costuma esperar que os adversários ataquem e prefere-os apanhar desprevenidos, mas pelo que sei o bit-bicho é forte o suficiente para tapar a falha que existe na sua estratégia. O Nicolau é daqueles que chega e ataca. Tem um jogo brutal e não tem medo em mostrá-lo. Mesmo não tendo truques na manga, tem ataques muito poderosos.

A cada palavra que Shiori dizia, Haruka e Miharu iam tomando notas mentalmente para o caso de combaterem com algum deles. Mas, naquele momento, estava prestes a acontecer algo que elas não poderiam prever.

**Shiori:** - E agora falta só do Alexander. Hã? O que é isto?

**Rika:** - O que se passa, Shiori? – perguntou, preocupada pelo ar da amiga.

**Shiori:** - Isto é impossível... – disse assustada.

**Miharu:** - Mas o que é que se passa, Shiori? – perguntou já nervosa.

**Shiori:** - Eu não tenho... informações sobre o Alexander. – respondeu, um pouco pálida.

**Miharu/Rika/Haruka:** - O quê?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - É natural. – disse de forma calma. – O Alexander foi o único dos The Demons que ainda não combateu neste campeonato.

**Miharu:** - Aquele maldito devia estar a guardar-se para o fim. Que ódio! – disse, furiosa.

**Haruka:** - Tem calma, Miharu. – disse, pondo a mão no ombro da amiga. – Shiori, tens a certeza do que estás a dizer?

**Shiori:** - Absoluta! É como o Sr. Dickinson disse. É impossível ter algum dado sobre ele, porque ele ainda não combateu neste campeonato e não existe nada na base de dados da BBA sobre ele.

**Haruka:** - Oh não...

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Meninas...

**Haruka:** - Não se preocupe, Sr. Dickinson! Aconteça o que acontecer, nós vamos vencer!

**-x-**

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores! Chegou finalmente o momento que todos aguardávamos com enorme emoção! O último combate da terceira fase do campeonato. O combate que irá decidir qual a equipa que se irá juntar aos BBA Revolution e aos Blitzkreig Boys nas finais do campeonato em Tóquio! Agora, as equipas. De um lado, temos as sempre belas Night Girls e do outro a revelação do campeonato, os The Demons!

Aplausos, gritos e assobios foram ouvidos por todo o estádio enquanto, em alguns locais das bancadas, o ambiente era de especulação. No estádio, ambas as equipas encaravam-se com cara de poucos amigos. As Night Girls decidiram dedicar-se a estudar a estratégia antes que Miharu tivesse um ataque de nervos, enquanto que os The Demons iam tirando partido da situação.

**Dimitri:** - Então pessoal, prontos para uma vitória?

**Nicolau:** - Hunf, estás muito confiante. – disse, encarando Dimitri seriamente.

**Dimitri:** - Ah Nicolau, porque é que tens sempre que estragar a festa? – disse o loiro, irritado, enquanto atirava o beyblade ao ar.

**Alexander:** - Deixa estar, Dimitri. Mesmo que o Nicolau queira, hoje ele não vai estragar a nossa festa, porque hoje é o nosso dia de sorte. – respondeu o líder com um sorriso cínico, enquanto olhava de canto para Nicolau. Este limitou-se a virar a cara ao seu "adorado" líder.

**Ivan:** - É verdade. Chegou a hora de virar o jogo a nosso favor e a primeira parte fica a teu cargo, parceiro. – disse Ivan, olhando para o companheiro com o seu sorriso calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo cínico.

**Dimitri:** - Não te preocupes, Ivan. Aquelas miúdas vão ter a maior surpresa da vida delas. Ou desilusão. Como quiseres. – disse Dimitri com o seu habitual sorriso sádico, enquanto se dirigia ao beystadium.

**DJ:** - E chegou a hora de começar os combates! No primeiro, temos o implacável Dimitri pelos The Demons e Miharu pelas Night Girls.

Enquanto que Dimitri já se encontrava no estádio pronto para começar, Miharu ainda estava no banco a ouvir algumas dicas das companheiras para enfrentar Dimitri Disniov. Já farto de esperar, o loiro decide chamar por Miharu.

**Dimitri:** - Ei, lindinha! Vais ficar aí a aprender truques de beleza ou vens combater? – chamou Dimitri, com o seu sorriso sádico estampado no rosto. Miharu virou-se furiosa para ele.

**Miharu:** - Ora seu... Estás com muita pressa para quem está prestes a ser derrotado! – berrou Miharu enquanto se dirigia para o beystadium. Dimitri apenas sorriu.

**DJ:** - Vamos então dar início ao combate! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

Logo após a ordem do Jazzman, os dois piões foram lançados com uma enorme força. Tanta era a raiva contida nos dois jovens que mal os beyblades caíram no estádio, começaram a atirar-se um ao outro com uma força inacreditável.

A pequena fada de Miharu debatia-se de igual para o enorme tubarão de Dimitri. O combate estava renhido e parecia não haver chances de mudar. Esse tipo de comportamento por parte de Dimitri estava a começar a preocupar Miharu. A jovem de cabelos azuis olhou para o seu adversário e pôde ver que havia uma expressão calma e despreocupada no seu rosto. Ele estava a preparar alguma.

**Miharu:** - Então, Dimitri? Não vais fazer mais que isto? – perguntou um pouco a medo. O loiro sorriu de canto e olhou Miharu nos olhos.

**Dimitri:** - Para quê desperdiçar talento? Podes explicar-me? – o cinismo de Dimitri fez Miharu perder a paciência e avançar para o ataque. Um erro que nunca deveria ter cometido.

**Miharu:** - Ilusion, está na hora de acabarmos com esta palhaçada! Onda de Ilusão!

À ordem da sua mestra, a pequena fada azul saiu do beyblade e começou por lançar o seu ataque ao tubarão. Para enganar Miharu, Dimitri deixou o seu tubarão ser hipnotizado. Quando Miharu estava a preparar o fim do combate uma enorme onda forma-se no estádio começando a alcançar a fada.

**DJ:** - Mas o que se passa? Ao que parece o Dimitri está a conseguir resistir ao forte ataque de Miharu! Não! Ele não está apenas a resistir, ele está a contra-atacar! Fantástico senhoras e senhores! O jogo está a dar a volta!

**Miharu:** - Oh não! Mas... como? – Miharu encontrava-se em estado de choque, tal como todos os outros.

**Haruka:** - Shiori, diz-me que ela consegue safar-se, por favor! – Haruka, tal como todas as suas companheiras, estava nervosa e queria saber se haveria hipóteses de o combate ter uma reviravolta.

**Shiori:** - Eu sinceramente gostava de te dar uma resposta boa, Haruka, mas temo que isso seja impossível. – disse Shiori, sem olhar a líder.

**Rika:** - Então estás a dizer que a Miharu vai perder?

**Haruka:** - Não pode ser...Miharu! Tens de contra-atacar! Tens de te ver livre desse tipo! MIHARU! – Haruka puxou pela companheira na esperança de a ver sair vitoriosa, o que estava difícil.

**Miharu:** - _"E julgas que eu não sei? Eu é que já não consigo...aguentar mais..."_

**Dimitri:** - Eu disse que não valia a pena desperdiçar talento com adversários tão fracos como tu. Está na hora de acabar com a brincadeira! Death Shark, Dentada da Morte!

Após a ordem do seu amo, o tubarão cinzento e branco saltou da onda gigante antes formada e engoliu a pequena fada num ápice. O golpe fora de tal forma potente que empurrou Miharu para fora do estádio, deixando esta caída com o seu beyblade ao seu lado num estado lastimável.

**DJ:** - E é oficial! Os The Demons vencem o primeiro combate com uma vitória extraordinária de Dimitri!

O público aplaudiu fazendo uma barulheira enorme. Os rapazes ficaram apreensivos devido à derrota de Miharu. A possível passagem dos The Demons à final era de todo algo que nenhum queria.

**Ray:** - A Miharu não podia ter perdido... – divagou Ray para o seu colega.

**Max:** - Tens razão. Mas ela não teve hipóteses de contra-atacar. Estes tipos são muito fortes. E o pior é que não usam batota para serem como são. É mesmo a sério.

**Ray:** - É verdade. Contudo, tem de haver uma maneira de os conseguir parar. O que achas disto, Kai? – perguntou Ray ao antigo líder, que se encontrava a fazer companhia aos dois rapazes. Mantendo a sua expressão firme, Kai respondeu.

**Kai:** - Eu acho que as Night Girls vão perder. Por muito que eu não quisesse que isso acontecesse... – respondeu, olhando de relance para a jovem de cabelos negros. Os companheiros não responderam, voltando a sua atenção ao estádio.

Lá em baixo, os ânimos também não estavam muito bons no banco das Night Girls. A derrota de Miharu fizera o plano das jovens ir por água abaixo.

**Shiori:** - Miharu, estás bem? – perguntou a jovem preocupada. Miharu sorriu de canto.

**Miharu:** - Ainda perguntas, Shiori? Mas é claro que eu não estou bem! Acabei de perder o combate, acabei de destruir o nosso plano e o meu beyblade está estragado! Como é que achas que eu estou? – Shiori baixou a cabeça, arrependida de ter aberto a boca.

**Haruka:** - Tem calma, Miharu! – ordenou Haruka, indo de seguida para perto de Miharu. – Ainda nada está perdido. Temos que ter fé! Agora está tudo nas minhas mãos. – continuou, olhando a amiga com um sorriso reconfortante.

**Miharu:** - Obrigado Haruka... – sussurrou Miharu num tom cansado.

No banco dos The Demons a alegria era óbvia, principalmente pelo combate que estava próximo.

**Ivan:** - Grande combate, Dimitri! Deste mesmo cabo da desgraçada da miúda.

**Dimitri:** - Ela é que pediu. Eu apenas fui simpático. – disse, sarcástico. – Mas o próximo combate é que vai ser interessante.

**Ivan:** - Concordo plenamente contigo, companheiro. – disse Ivan, enquanto voltava a sua atenção para o líder, tal como Dimitri.

Alexander limitou-se a sorrir de canto e levantou-se do banco, tirando finalmente o beyblade do bolso.

**Alexander:** - Sentem-se e apreciem o combate, rapazes. E vão pensando no que fazer durante a viagem. É que de Paris até Tóquio ainda leva umas horinhas. – disse com um sorriso sarcástico e começou a fazer o seu caminho até ao estádio, sob o olhar atento de muitos, mas principalmente de Nicolau.

Quando lá chegou, Haruka, a sua adversária, já lá estava pronta a acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez. Iria dar um fim nos The Demons com as próprias mãos.

**DJ:** - Muito bem! Finalmente chegou o momento que poderá decidir a final de todo o campeonato! Neste combate, vamos ter dois jogadores que ainda não deram a cara no campeonato. Eles são Alexander e Haruka. Ambos lideram as equipas em jogo e cheira-me que vamos ter um combate de extrema pressão nos momentos que se seguem, senhoras e senhores! Beybladers às vossas posições, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

O Jazzman não estava de todo errado nas suas palavras. Aquele seria de facto um combate de extrema pressão, não só por serem os líderes das equipas, mas também por tudo aquilo que estava em jogo. Ling Akimoto. Esse era o grande motivo de toda a luta. Haruka tinha que a proteger a todo o custo. Alexander tinha que lhe roubar o bit-bicho sem olhar a meios. Ambos conheciam esses factos e não estavam ali para pôr tudo a perder.

Chamando os seus bit-bichos a juntarem-se à festa, Haruka e Alexander continuaram o combate com uma maior intensidade e força. Tanto o falcão preto e branco de Haruka, como o demónio de armadura de Alexander estavam a dar o máximo para terminar aquilo.

**Haruka:** - Eu não vos vou deixar passar de França, Alexander!

**Alexander:** - Hunf! Achas mesmo que vais conseguir?

**Haruka:** - Eu não acho, eu tenho a certeza! – respondeu Haruka, com confiança. – Icefalcon, Gelo Infinito!

Naquele exacto momento, o falcão preto e branco começou a criar uma tempestade de neve por todo o estádio. Em menos de um minuto, o beystadium estava congelado, incluindo o beyblade preto de Alexander. Este sorriu de canto enquanto olhava Haruka. A jovem assustou-se com a atitude do líder dos The Demons.

**Alexander:** - Hunf, achas mesmo que uma tempestade dessas me vai parar? Então enganas-te! – disse, com o seu ar sério de sempre. – Black Knight! Destruição Negra!

Naquele momento, Black Night, o bit-bicho de Alexander, criou uma enorme bola de energia negra com a ajuda da foice que costuma segurar. Numa questão de segundos, todo o estádio foi envolvido numa escuridão profunda e, da mesma forma que entrou, saiu. Sem ninguém perceber na totalidade o que aconteceu.

Apenas se sabe que, durante a explosão, Haruka saiu disparada do estádio para aterrar com uma enorme força no chão e o seu beyblade ficou feito em pedaços. Quando tudo voltou ao normal, o público ficou atónico e num silêncio profundo como se ainda estivesse na realidade criada pelo ataque de Alexander. O líder dos The Demons apanhou o seu beyblade e ergueu-o ao público. Como que por magia o barulho voltou.

**DJ:** - E já não há dúvidas, senhoras e senhores! Os The Demons passam à final com uma vitória de dois a zero!

Enquanto o público continuava a fazer barulho, as Night Girls foram ter com a sua líder que agora chorava de desilusão. Kai, Ray e Max olhavam para o estádio sem proferir uma palavra, tal como os BBA Revolution. O Sr. Dickinson já não se encontrava no seu escritório, mas sim a correr pelos corredores do estádio em direcção às Night Girls.

Os The Demons festejavam, pelo menos Dimitri e Ivan. Nicolau encontrava-se o mesmo de sempre e Alexander continuava no estádio, erguendo o seu beyblade vitoriosamente e olhando para um ponto certo das bancadas. Encarava, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, Ling, que o olhava de forma assustada e pensando no quanto ela estava errada sobre Alexander Ustinov.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Todo o pessoal do Cantinho da Xia, incluindo a Voz de apresentador barato:** - GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!

**Xia:** - Isso. Gomen nasai pelo enorme atraso da publicação do capítulo. Mas eu passo já a explicar. É que voltei a ficar sem Internet durante muito tempo, como estava em tempo de aulas vir ao PC ficava difícil e eu estava um pouco com preguiça de escrever. Mas pode-se dizer que este tempo fora valeu a pena. Tirei excelentes notas! Mwahahahahahahah! – rio feita uma doida. – Continuando, este capítulo foi pesado e...

**Ivan:** - Ei, ei, ei! Mas o que é isto, Taichou? Já te estás a desculpar e ainda nem abrimos o Cantinho como deve ser? Isto não pode ser assim!

**Miharu:** - Nesta eu estou com o idiota! É inadmissível que isto esteja a acontecer, Taichou!

**Xia:** - Mas que pessoal chato que eu tenho, hein? Eu estava apenas a explicar o motivo do atraso, o que por acaso já acabei, por isso podemos voltar ao normal. A palavra é tua, Ivan.

- Esperem um momento! – sem que ninguém perceba de onde, ouve-se uma voz misteriosa, mas ao mesmo tempo conhecida.

**Miharu:** - Mas quem é que está aí?

- O teu pior pesadelo, lindinha. – disse a voz num tom sádico. (Não me digam que não sabem quem é :p)

**Ivan:** - Esta voz...não pode ser!

**Xia:** - Oh não! Só me faltava mais este...

- Ahah! Mas pode! E é! Sou eu! O único, o fantástico, o maravilhoso... – mas a voz mistério não continua pois é interrompido por uma Xia farta.

**Xia:** - Blá, blá, blá! Aposto que toda a gente já sabe que és tudo, Di-baka. – naquele exacto momento o loiro salta-me em cima estilo Shuichi.

**Dimitri:** - Taichou! Estava com tantas saudades! – diz com os olhos azuis a brilhar.

**Xia:** - Como se eu acreditasse...deixaste-me aqui sozinha e foste embora com a irmã do idi...,digo Kai, e agora voltas MESES depois de te andares a divertires nas Caraíbas!

**Dimitri:** - i.i Mas Taichou, tu é que me quiseste dar as férias e além disso eu trouxe-te um presente! – diz, ajudando-me a levantar.

**Xia:** - Um presente? – pergunto, com os olhos a brilhar.

**Dimitri:** - Sim!

**Xia:** - Onde é que ele está?

**Dimitri:** - Na plateia. Lá em cima, no canto. – voo com os olhos até à direcção que o loirinho me indica. Pasmo com o que vejo. Desmaio e volto a recompor-me em menos de um segundo. Todos estão a olhar para mim com cara de idiotas.

**Xia:** - Não pode ser! É o Capitão! – olhos a brilhar que nem dois faróis.

**Dimitri:** - Capitão Jack Sparrow, para ser mais específico. Sabia que ias gostar, Taichou. – diz com ar convencido.

**Xia:** - Eu adorei! – diz com os olhos ainda a brilhar enquanto vê o Capitão a dar em cima da Matsumoto. (Bleach)

**Ivan:** (aproximando-se de Dimitri de forma a poderem conversar sem que ninguém os ouvisse) – Qual é a ideia, Dimitri?

**Dimitri:** - Como assim, Ivan?

**Ivan:** - Achas que a Taichou vai cair num truque desses? Eu acredito na sanidade dela.

**Dimitri:** - Eu também. É por isso mesmo que estou a fazer isto.

**Ivan:** - Mas já te esqueceste que o Alexander está em primeiro lugar nisto?

**Dimitri:** - Sim, mas as coisas ainda podem mudar.

**Miharu:** (aproximando-se sorrateiramente) – O que é que vocês estão para aí a bichanar?

**Dimitri/Ivan:** - n.n'' Nada, nada!

**Xia:** - Bom, será que podemos FINALMENTE começar o Cantinho?

**Dimitri:** - Com todo o gosto Taichou, mas qual de nós vai para a cabine?

**Xia:** - Como já não apresentas à muito tempo, vais tu Dimitri.

**Dimitri:** - Com certeza Taichou! – diz com um enorme sorriso e pondo a língua de fora ao Ivan, sem que ninguém visse, claro. – Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores, sejam todos bem-vindos à 15ª edição do único, do fantástico, Cantinho da Xia! Agora convosco a única Xia Matsuyama e a sua ajudante, Miharu Kinomoto!

**Xia:** (já na minha secretária) Olá de novo minna! Então, tiveram saudades? Eu não sei, vocês é que sabem. :p Já expliquei o motivo da demora e espero que compreendam. Peço desculpa por estar a falhar na minha habitual actualização, mas teve que ser. Eu não sei se irei publicar outro capítulo antes do ano acabar, espero que sim, por isso é melhor não ficarem com muitas esperanças. Hoje é um Cantinho especial, porque vamos ter a pesença da tão adorada personagem principal, Ling Akimoto! É contigo, Miharu!

**Miharu:** - Certo Taichou! Leitoras e leitores, uma salva de palmas para Ling Akimoto! – o público nem se dignou a mover. Apenas se ouvia uma única pessoa a bater palmas. Por incrível que pareça era um dos meus seguranças...qual deles isso fica a vosso cargo. XD

**Ling:** (sentando-se no sofá de cabedal) – Olá Miharu! Olá Xia-san!

**Dimitri/Ivan/Miharu e o resto das minhas personagens:** - EI! Porque é que a idiota te chama Xia-san e nós temos que te chamar Taichou?

**Xia:** - Porque, seu bando de mal-agradecidos, a Ling foi a primeira personagem que eu criei e é com ela que tenho escrito as minhas fics até agora. É normal que tenha mais carinho por ela, idiotas!

**Dimitri/Ivan/Miharu e o resto das minhas personagens:** - Ah, está bem... u.u

**Miharu:** - Bom, vamos passar à apresentação da Ling.

Chama-se Ling Akimoto, tem 15 anos e tem cabelo preto, liso que fica-lhe pelas costas, tem olhos azul meia-noite, alta, elegante e tem a pele clara. Ling nasceu em Tóquio e viveu com os pais nesta cidade, até o pai falecer, quando ela tinha apenas cinco anos. O seu pai era um professor universitário e a sua mãe é uma enfermeira, o que lhe dá trabalho a tempo inteiro. Devido a isso, Ling sempre esteve a maior parte do tempo sozinha. Para esquecer isso, Ling dedicou-se ao Beyblade, assim podendo descarregar a sua raiva de outra forma sem ser gritar com a mãe. Um dia a mãe entregou-lhe uma pequena medalha que tinha a imagem de um anjo. A mãe disse-lhe que sempre que se sentisse sozinha olhasse para a medalha e lembrasse-se que ela nunca está só. A medalha na verdade não tinha apenas a imagem de um anjo, tinha um bit-bicho guardado lá dentro. Aquele que domina a luz. O anjo que jurou fidelidade à sua mestra e que seria capaz de a proteger com a sua própria vida; o belo e tão procurado bit-bicho da luz: Angel.

**Dimitri:** - Que história mais idiota. ¬¬ - comenta enquanto come Pringles com os pés em cima de uma mesa.

**Ivan:** - Concordo plenamente companheiro. – diz, fazendo o mesmo que Dimitri.

**Xia:** - ¬¬ No coment...

**Miharu:** - Taichou, posso fazer as tais perguntinhas?

**Xia:** - Faz à vontade! – digo com um olhar malicioso para Ling.

**Miharu:** - Ling, chegou a hora de contares a verdade ao mundo.

**Ling:** - O que queres dizer?

**Miharu:** - Eu só quero que respondas a umas perguntas "inofensivas".

**Ling:** - Tudo bem! – diz de forma inocente.

**Dimitri:** - Sabes parceiro, até tenho pena da idiota. Ela vai sofrer e não vai ser pelas nossas mãos.

**Ivan:** - Tens razão. Pobrezinha da lamechas.

**Xia:** - ¬¬X

**Miharu:** - Pergunta número 1: Ling, tu gostas do Kai?

**Ling:** - Claro que sim, nós somos amigos!

**Miharu:** - ¬¬ Às vezes vejo-me obrigada a concordar com o Di-baka e o Ivano-estúpido...Pergunta número 2: É verdade que já beijaste o Alexander Ustinov dos The Demons? O que sentiste em relação a isso?

**Ling:** - Eu...não sei bem. O Alex deixou-me muito confusa...mas continuo a gostar tanto dele...

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬ Pobre Alexander...

**Miharu:** - Ok, pergunta número 3: O que sentes em relação ao Tyson? É só amizade ou existe hipótese de haver algo mais?

**Ling:** - O Tyson é meu amigo e eu seria incapaz de fazer a Hilary sofrer.

**Xia:** - Mas eu seria. u.ú

**Ling:** - Xia-san, que má! A Hilary não é assim tão má!

**Xia:** - Pois não, é pior! Por isso mesmo é que já tenho a fic de tortura e vingança pensada... – sorriso maquiavélico.

**Miharu:** - ¬¬'' Última pergunta: o que sentes em relação ao (nem pensem! Só saberão isto no capítulo 18!) é amor, amizade ou amor paterno?

**Ling:** - Eu não sei bem...o (vocês até sabem, mas ainda não vou dizer) é muito importante para mim. É das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, mas eu sou uma pessoa muito confusa no que toca a perceber esses sentimentos.

**Miharu:** - Acho que isso todos nós já percebemos. E foram estas as respostas ao questionário _"Os pretendentes de Ling Akimoto"_. – Ling corou da cabeça aos pés. Dimitri e Ivan caíram na gargalhada total. – Agora é contigo, Taichou!

**Xia:** - Certo, então. Minna-san, espero do fundinho do meu coração que tenham gostado do capítulo. E espero receber as vossas reviews. Agradeço muito a todos os que estão a ler, mesmo àqueles que nunca têm a paciência de deixar review. Agradeço especialmente à minha nee-chan do coração, littledark e à Aki Hiwatari que têm estado a acompanhar a fic desde o princípio, muito obrigado às duas. Também quero agradecer a Hana Sakurazukamori que agora também tem seguido a fic e mandado review.

Agradeço também a Reivly que mandou review no último capítulo e como não havia maneira de responder à review. Respondo agora! XD Ainda falta MUITO para o Kai e a Ling se entenderam a sério, mas vais poder ver uma maior aproximação dos dois nos próximos capítulos. Gostaste assim tanto da fic? Nem sabes o feliz que isso me deixa! n.n É que estou a ter um trabalho gigantesco a escrever esta fic e tem pouca gente que comenta. Isso às vezes deixa-me um pouco triste e desanimada, mas depois passa porque eu amo a minha e fic e basta eu gostar dela para ela ter valor. Já recebi muitos menos reviews e sempre continuei, não é agora que vou parar. (Desculpa ter escrito tanta coisa que não interessava na tua resposta. n.n''') Espero que continues a gostar da fic. Beijos!

Minna-san, agora chegou o momento da preview do próximo capítulo. Preparados? Aqui vai:

_Uma noite calma. Um casal a passear descansado. Os arbustos observam no escuro da noite apenas escolhendo o momento melhor para atacar. Um anjo, um segredo, um sorriso. Será que os demónios os vão levar? **Capítulo 17: O ataque dos demónios.**_

Então, o que acharam? Parece sugestivo, não? Bem, só queria avisar que o perfil completo da Ling vai estar no meu blog das fics cujo link está no meu profile. Se quiserem passar por lá são bem-vindos. Se não postar mais capítulo nenhum antes do ano novo então UM FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO! É, eu gosto de dizer à maneira antiga. XD

Beijos minna-san!

Bye, bye!


	17. O ataque dos demónios

_Beyblade não me pertence._

_**Capítulo anterior:** A terceira fase do campeonato tem finalmente início, ocorrendo com um conjunto de emoções fortes a acompanhá-la. No primeiro combate, os BBA Revolution combateram contra os PPB All Stars, sendo os actuais campeões os vencedores. No segundo combate, os White Tigers X combateram com os Blitzkreig Boys. A vitória ficou a cargo dos russos. No último combate, as Night Girls combateram com os The Demons. Tal como a maioria sabia, este seria um combate de grande pressão e decidiria tudo quanto a Ling. Por muito que todos tivessem esperança das jovens inglesas saírem vencedoras, os "demónios" conseguiram levar o seu plano para a frente e conseguiram uma vitória fácil._

* * *

**Capítulo 17: O ataque dos demónios**

**Ling:** - _"Porque é que isto teve que ser assim...? Porque é que isto teve que acontecer...? Porque é que não volta tudo ao normal...? Alex..._

Ling deixava-se perder nos seus pensamentos enquanto sentia a água quente do chuveiro cair-lhe pelo corpo. Sentia-se desiludida. Sentia-se triste. Sentia-se perdida. As memórias que tinha de Alexander continuavam a impedi-la de acreditar na sua verdadeira natureza. Os pequenos momentos que os dois tiveram juntos continuavam a significar muito para a jovem de cabelos negros. E o beijo...por mais que Ling tentasse negar a si mesma que não tinha significado nada, mexia com ela. Alexander tinha sido o primeiro rapaz que a tinha beijado. Isso era algo que Ling esperava da pessoa que amava, não de alguém que só está interessado em a ver sofrer. Deixou-se ficar no chuveiro por mais tempo. Tinha que tirar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente.

**-x-**

**Tyson:** - Ainda bem que vieram. – disse Tyson, sorridente, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto dos BBA Revolution, logo após os seus antigos companheiros de equipa terem entrado.

**Max:** - Nós tínhamos que vir. Afinal de contas, estamos nisto juntos. – disse sorrindo de forma simpática para Tyson, enquanto se sentava no sofá.

**Tyson:** - É verdade. – concordou fazendo o mesmo que Max.

**Ray:** - Então, sobre o que é que querias falar? – perguntou Ray, de forma séria.

**Tyson:** - Bem...vocês já sabem que agora está tudo nas nossas mãos. – todos olharam firmemente para Tyson. – Agora que as Night Girls foram eliminadas somos nós que temos que parar os The Demons.

**Ray:** - Os The Demons... – divagou Ray – Estes quatro são um perigo vivo.

**Max:** - É...pelos vistos não têm mãos a medir no que consta em atingir os seus objectivos. A questão é: como vamos pará-los? Aqueles tipos são extremamente fortes.

**Kenny:** - Pelos dados que eu tenho, não existe nenhum ponto fraco nos ataques deles. São poderosos e imbatíveis. Perfeitos. – disse Kenny, num tom um pouco assustado.

**Hilary:** - Ninguém é imbatível! – rebateu Hilary enquanto largava a mão do namorado. – Rapazes, animem-se! Ainda nada está perdido! Só temos é que nos esforçar para vencer estes tipos!

**Ray:** - Hilary, não é tão fácil como pensas. Eu já combati com eles. É um combate intenso e cansativo. Tanto a nível físico como psicológico. Eles cansam-te, eles estudam-te e... – mas Ray não continuou pois foi interrompido por Max.

**Max:** -...E depois atacam-te como se te quisessem tirar a vida. Um único ataque brutal. É horrível. – continuou Max, num tom um tanto mórbido.

**Hilary:** - Malta, mas o que é que se passa com vocês? Estão a deixar-se ir abaixo por culpa de quatro idiotas que têm a mania que são os melhores? – perguntou, desesperada.

Podia ver o desânimo estampado nas caras dos companheiros. Até mesmo de Kai. Apenas a menção daquela equipa fazia os rapazes tremer por dentro. A ideia de os enfrentar era ainda mais aterradora. Nenhum deles queria admitir, mas começavam a sentir um certo medo deles. Nunca tinham perdido um único combate. Tinham derrotado beybladers extraordinários. Queriam melhor motivo para os temer? Hilary queria. Nunca tinha visto os seus amigos naquele estado e sentia que era a sua obrigação animá-los. Como, ainda não sabia.

**Tyson:** - Hilary...obrigado. – disse com um sorriso gentil. Hilary corou ao olhar o namorado. – Tens razão, não nos podemos deixar ir abaixo só por causa desses quatro palhaços! – Hilary sorriu descansada.

**Kenny:** - Boa! Eu vou começar agora mesmo a planear alguma coisa para os podermos derrotar de alguma forma. – disse, com o seu sorriso, e virando-se para o seu portátil, começando a trabalhar na sua pesquisa.

Daichi apenas saltava de um lado para o outro, enquanto falava do que era capaz de fazer àqueles quatro idiotas quando tivesse o seu braço bom, é claro. A gargalhada foi geral, mas a boa disposição não durou muito, pois Kai fez uma pergunta um tanto quanto delicada naquele momento.

**Kai:** - Como é que ela está? – perguntou, olhando directamente para Tyson. Este sorriu ao pensar o quanto Ling iria corar ao saber que o menino dos seus olhos tinha perguntado por ela.

**Tyson:** - Ela não está bem. Ver o combate do Alexander afectou-a muito e ela parece realmente abalada quanto àquilo que aconteceu.

**Max:** - Bem, se ela era amiga dele como o Kai disse, acho que é natural que tenha ficado assustada com o que ele fez. Acho que todos ficámos.

**Tyson:** - Sim, mas... – Tyson nunca foi capaz de terminar a frase, pois Ling acabara de entrar na sala.

Trazia vestida uma saia laranja forte e uma camisa de mangas compridas branca, com uns desenhos em laranja. Um casaco preto pela cintura acompanhava o conjunto e umas sapatilhas pretas também brilhavam nos seus pés. Tinha um ar triste, isso todos podiam dizer, mas a razão pela qual Ling estava vestida daquela forma era ainda um mistério.

**Daichi:** - Ling, porque estás assim vestida? – perguntou o pequeno, um tanto curioso quanto preocupado.

**Ling:** - Eu vou dar uma volta. Preciso de apanhar ar. – disse vagamente.

**Tyson:** - Espera, vais sair _sozinha_? – perguntou, carregando a última palavra. Ling olhou para o amigo um pouco surpresa, mas respondeu.

**Ling:** - Sim, porquê? – ao ouvirem a resposta à pergunta de Tyson todos entraram em pânico. Ling não devia sair, _não podia_ sair, muito menos sozinha, ainda por cima de noite.

**Tyson:** - Mas agora? De noite? – perguntou, desesperado, e tentando arranjar um bom motivo para manter Ling no hotel.

**Ling:** - Sim. Mas porque é que estás com essa cara? Por acaso à algo de errado em eu sair? – perguntou num tom sério, o qual apenas uma pessoa naquele quarto tinha ouvido. Tyson ficou calado a olhar a amiga. Não sabia o que responder.

**Kai:** - Eu vou contigo. – disse, no seu tom sério e firme.

Ling olhou-o surpresa e sem conseguir contra-atacar. Kai Hiwatari estava mesmo a oferecer-lhe companhia? Algo impossível de imaginar, até mesmo nos sonhos mais estranhos. Ling apenas ficou parada enquanto via o rapaz levantar-se do sofá e ir em direcção à porta, abrindo-a de seguida.

**Kai:** - Vamos? – Ling olhou para ele sem conseguir reagir. Após alguns segundos encarando a porta, saiu do quarto. Kai fez o mesmo, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando os companheiros bem mais descansados.

**Max:** - Ainda bem que o Kai foi com ela. Assim podemos conversar descansados. – disse num sorriso calmo e deixando o corpo relaxar no sofá.

**Ray:** - Pois é. Até foi melhor assim. – concordou com o mesmo sorriso que o companheiro.

**Tyson:** - Pois... – Tyson não parecia muito satisfeito com a saída de Ling, mesmo tendo Kai a vigiá-la. Algo dentro dele dizia que não era seguro eles saírem. Não naquela noite. – _"Só espero estar errado quanto a este pressentimento..."_.

**-x-**

**Dimitri:** - Ah, estava mesmo a precisar de um jantar destes! – comentou, elevando os braços até à cabeça, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Paris, junto com a sua equipa.

**Ivan:** - Concordo plenamente, parceiro. Mas acho que o melhor do jantar foi a empregada. – disse, com um sorriso matreiro. Alexander sorriu de canto.

**Alexander:** - De facto, essa foi a melhor parte. É pena ela ter que ficar a trabalhar até tão tarde. – Ivan e Dimitri olharam para o líder surpresos, mas logo os três caíram na gargalhada geral. Aqueles eram dos poucos momentos em que se podia ver um certo líder rir de verdade.

**Dimitri:** - Mas a comida também estava boa. Aquele caviar... – lembrou Dimitri enquanto água começava a crescer-lhe na boca.

**Nicolau:** - Vocês têm a consciência que acabámos de gastar o nosso último dinheiro neste jantar? – perguntou num tom irritado e cansado.

**Ivan:** - Sim, sabemos. – respondeu o jovem de cabelos castanhos muito descansado. Nicolau admirou-se por Dimitri não ter sido o primeiro a rebater a sua pergunta.

**Nicolau:** - E não se importam?

**Ivan:** - Deveríamos?

**Dimitri:** - Não lhe dês trela, Ivan. Depois pedimos mais ao Boris. – Ivan riu-se do que Dimitri disse. De facto, o loiro tinha resposta para tudo e todos.

**Nicolau:** - Hunf! Acham mesmo que ele nos vai dar dinheiro assim à toa? – perguntou desconfiado da certeza dos companheiros.

**Alexander:** - Acho que ele não vai negar nenhum pedido nosso depois disto. – respondeu o líder parando de andar e fazendo os colegas imitá-lo.

**Ivan:** - O que se passa, Alexander? – perguntou confuso devido à repentina paragem do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos.

**Alexander:** - Olhem. – foi a única coisa que o líder disse, enquanto apontava para um certo casal e o seu já conhecido sorriso demoníaco crescia nos seus lábios.

**-x-**

À muito que caminhavam e nenhuma palavra era proferida por nenhum dos dois. Se fosse noutra altura, a jovem de cabelos negros já tinha despejado imensas coisas, já tinha feito o rapaz falar, enfim estariam a ter uma noite óptima. Mas não naquela altura. Ling estava de novo mergulhada nos seus pensamentos. Algo dentro dela queria afogar-se lá.

Kai apenas olhava a jovem. Não a reconhecia. Tinha que admitir que Ling Akimoto tornava-se uma verdadeira desconhecida sem o seu sorriso nos lábios. Pelo menos para ele. Apenas se lembrava de ver Ling naquele estado quando ela andava com Alexander. Alexander...esse nome fazia o seu sangue ferver. Sentia um ódio profundo pelo líder dos The Demons e não se admiraria nada se o rapaz sentisse o mesmo por ele. Tinha a certeza que o sentimento era mútuo. Já farto daquele silêncio, e de saber que Ling estava a pensar em Alexander, Kai deu fim àquela situação perguntando de uma vez por todas a pergunta que rondava a sua cabeça desde a hora do campeonato.

**Kai:** - Ling? – a jovem limitou-se a olhá-lo. – Como é que estás?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Ling parou de andar e pela segunda vez na mesma noite Kai Hiwatari fora capaz de surpreendê-la. Deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a caminhar lado a lado com Kai.

**Ling:** - Eu não estou nos meus dias. – Kai apenas fitou-a. – Nem sei porque estou assim. Aquele combate nem deveria importar-me...não achas? – Ling olhou para Kai e este virou a cara segundos depois.

A jovem voltou a fitar o chão e Kai tentava de tudo para não explodir. Perguntava-se como é que ela ainda tinha a lata de falar-lhe sobre aquele tipo! Não que ela tivesse nomeado Alexander directamente, mas Kai sabia que o líder dos The Demons estava subentendido na pergunta da jovem. Para não parecer irritado, decidiu dar continuidade à conversa.

**Kai:** - Sim. Mas então porque é que te preocupa tanto aquilo que acontece com as Night Girls e com os The Demons? – perguntou secamente.

**Ling:** - Não é que me importe, mas...aquele último combate...nunca pensei que o Alex, digo Alexander, fosse frio e bruto daquela maneira. – respondeu Ling, sem se aperceber do erro que cometera ao pronunciar o nome do líder dos The Demons.

Ao ouvir o nome de Alexander finalmente sair da boca de Ling, ainda por cima o pequeno apelido que a jovem lhe tinha dado, Kai irritou-se por completo. Parou imediatamente de andar e fitou o chão por algum tempo. Ling parou mais à frente dele e ficou a olhá-lo um pouco preocupada. Quando Kai levantou a cabeça, a sua expressão não era das mais alegres. Um brilho um tanto assustador podia ver-se nos seus olhos e ele fitava Ling com cara de poucos amigos. Ling assustou-se, mas foi incapaz de mover um músculo.

**Kai:** - Ling, tu por acaso estás apaixonada pelo Alexander? – perguntou num tom que Ling desconhecia.

A jovem fora apanhada de surpresa pela pergunta e agora fitava Kai sem saber o que fazer. Um turbilhão de respostas passeava apressadamente pela mente da jovem. O choque fora tal que pusera Ling num estado de desespero e confusão. Embora já tivesse perguntado a si mesma aquela pergunta várias vezes, aquilo vindo de Kai era mais doloroso. Mas Ling não tinha mais dúvidas. Se ao menos Kai soubesse...

**Ling:** - _"Mas porque é que me estás a perguntar isto? Importa-te o que eu sinto? Porquê...? Não te precisas de preocupar... eu amo-te." _– É claro que não! De onde raio é que foste buscar essa ideia? – Kai limitou-se a fitar a rapariga. – Eu seria incapaz de me apaixonar pelo Alexander.

**Kai:** - E porquê? – perguntou, desconfiado da resposta de Ling. O porquê disso ainda não sabia.

**Ling:** - Porque... eu... eu amo..._"... -te..."_... outra pessoa... – quando Kai estava prestes a dizer qualquer coisa uma voz ouviu-se no escuro.

- Ohh, que romântico! Uma declaração de amor, num parque da "cidade do amor" numa bela noite de lua cheia. Tão previsível. – disse a voz num tom cínico. Ling, assustada, aproximou-se de Kai.

**Ling: **- Kai, ouviste isto? – perguntou a jovem, insegura e assustada. Kai apenas cerrou os punhos. Sentia que algo mau estava prestes a acontecer.

- Pff, estás com medo de andar a ouvir coisas? Acho que não é preciso pensares que és assim tão burra. O que até não é mentira. – continuou a voz enquanto saía da sombra e finalmente revelava a sua identidade. Nesse exacto momento, o pressentimento de Kai mostrou-se correcto.

**Ling:** - Dimitri? – disse, insegura.

**Dimitri:** - Não! É a tua consciência, sabes? É claro que sou eu! Conheces mais algum loiro fantástico além de mim? – Ling apenas fechou a cara à provocação.

Nos arbustos, não muito longe de onde se encontrava o trio, estavam os restantes The Demons. Escondiam-se detrás de uma árvore e alguns arbustos que rodeavam o local. Os quatro rapazes tiveram sorte, porque conseguiram chegar ao parque no momento em que Ling e Kai estavam a entrar no mesmo. Assim, Alexander teve tempo de explicar o plano que tinha formulado pelo caminho aos companheiros. Agora era só esperar que desse tudo certo.

**Nicolau:** - Achas mesmo que o Dimitri vai conseguir? – perguntou, com o seu ar sério e inabalável de sempre.

**Alexander:** - Tenho a certeza. Eu confio plenamente no Dimitri, tenho a certeza que ele não me vai desapontar. – disse, sorrindo de canto e com um ar muito confiante.

**Ivan:** - E o Hiwatari? Não achas que ele se vai meter? – perguntou o rapaz, um tanto preocupado.

**Alexander:** - Ele não se mete se a sua vida correr risco. – respondeu em tom de gozo.

**Nicolau:** - E a miúda? – Alexander fechou a cara, parecendo irritado. – E se ela conseguir dar a volta ao Dimitri? Não achas que era melhor nós intervirmos no caso de... – mas Nicolau não pôde continuar, pois Alexander interrompeu-o.

**Alexander:** - O Dimitri não vai perder! – retaliou muito irritado. Os seus companheiros não foram capazes de contradizer o líder após a afirmação dele.

Enquanto a conversa entre os The Demons tinha ocorrido, Dimitri continuava a divertir-se com Ling. Provocar a rapariga não era mesmo má ideia. Perguntava-se por quanto tempo ela poderia aguentar.

Ling já estava cansada de ouvir a conversa fiada de Dimitri, e ter Kai como audiência do espectáculo. Tinha a certeza que o loiro não estava ali apenas para lhe encher a cabeça. E algo lhe dizia que o jovem não estava ali sozinho. Já farta de ouvir aquela vozinha irritante, decidiu saber de uma vez por que Dimitri estava ali.

**Ling:** - Dimitri, o que é que tu queres afinal?

**Dimitri:** - Uhh, directa ao assunto! Já te disse que gosto de mulheres directas? – disse, com o seu sorrisinho de sempre estampado no rosto.

**Ling:** - Desembucha, Dimitri! – disse a jovem de cabelos negros, já impaciente. Kai limitava-se a observar. Não a conversa entre Ling e Dimitri, mas o possível esconderijo dos restantes The Demons. Ele sabia que Dimitri não podia estar ali sozinho.

**Dimitri:** - Muito bem! Eu vim aqui para acabarmos o pequeno combate que o teu querido Sr. Dickinson nos impediu de travar naquele dia, na Rússia. Lembras-te?

**Ling:** - É claro que me lembro! Mas porquê isso agora? – ao ouvir Dimitri dizer que queria combater com a jovem, Kai decidiu que seria melhor prestar mais atenção à conversa.

**Dimitri:** - É que... – Dimitri pôs um falso ar pensativo que foi logo substituído pela sua expressão sádica. – Bem, eu estou a precisar de alguém para me proteger e o teu anjinho é simplesmente perfeito para o papel! – continuou, com um ar muito satisfeito. Ling entrou em pânico.

**Ling:** - Vieste buscar o Angel? – perguntou a medo.

**Dimitri:** - Exactamente. – respondeu, com um brilho demoníaco a crescer-lhe no olhar.

Ao ouvir a resposta de Dimitri, Kai alertou-se e soube que tinha de impedir aquilo. Mas o que o surpreendeu fora a pergunta que Ling fizera. Então ela já sabia que os The Demons estavam atrás do seu bit-bicho? E porque nunca dissera nada a ninguém? No momento, isso era algo desnecessário. Teria tempo de lhe perguntar isso no dia seguinte. Agora o mais importante era que Ling chegasse ao dia seguinte inteira. Kai correu para perto de Ling, colocando-se na frente dela, com a intenção de a proteger.

**Kai:** - Para combateres com ela vais ter que passar por cima de mim primeiro! – disse, encarando Dimitri seriamente. Dimitri limitou-se a dar um sorriso seco enquanto tirava a sua pistola do casaco e apontava-a a Kai.

**Dimitri:** - Eu se fosse a ti pensava duas vezes, Hiwatari! É melhor saíres da frente antes que eu te acerte.

**Ling:** - Não! – disse Ling saindo detrás de Kai. – Eu combato contigo Dimitri, mas deixa o Kai fora disto!

**Kai:** - Ling, o que pensas que estás a fazer?

Ao ver que a jovem não respondia ao chamamento de Kai, Dimitri baixou a arma e, em vez disso, passou a apontar o seu lançador para Ling.

**Dimitri:** - Muito bem! Vamos então acabar com isto!

**Ling:** - Como queiras. – disse Ling enquanto se preparava para o lançamento.

**Dimitri/Ling:** - 3, 2, 1, Let it Rip! – disseram os dois em uníssono enquanto lançavam ao mesmo tempo os seus beyblades.

**Kai:** - _"Não sei porquê, mas não me sinto seguro quanto a isto. Cheira-me que isto seja tudo uma armadilha para lhe roubarem o bit-bicho. Ela sabia...porque raios não disse nada?"_

Enquanto Kai e os The Demons observavam o combate que se travava, Ling e Dimitri encaravam-se, olhando bem fundo nos olhos um do outro. Enquanto Ling estava séria, Dimitri tinha uma expressão divertida e o seu sorriso sádico a acompanhá-lo. Os dois beyblades não estavam diferentes dos donos. Tanto o beyblade branco e dourado de Ling como o beyblade azul-marinho de Dimitri não se largavam durante um segundo. Atacavam-se continuamente e parecia que nenhum dos dois se cansava.

**Dimitri:** - Tenho que admitir: não és tão má como eu pensava. – disse num ar relaxado.

**Ling:** - Posso dizer o mesmo de ti. – disse Ling, num tom sério, que só se mostrava quando ela combatia.

**Dimitri:** - Hunf, vamos a ver se tenho razão. – replicou Dimitri, parecendo preparar alguma.

**Ling:** - Huh? – Ling ficou um pouco confusa quanto àquilo que Dimitri disse e pareceu-lhe não ser muito seguro fazer movimentos bruscos.

**Dimitri:** - Death Shark! Mostra-te para acabarmos com isto!

Logo de seguida, uma luz iluminou o parque e apareceu um tubarão cinzento e branco rugindo que nem um esfomeado. Ao encarar o tubarão, Ling lembrou-se que já o tinha visto na mesma noite em que Alexander a desafiou. Mas apenas se conseguiu lembrar naquele momento, uma estupidez, pensou ela. Após ser chamado, Death Shark começou a fazer ataques mais rápidos e ferozes. Ling não estava a conseguir contra-atacar e começava a sentir-se cansada. Sabia que era perigoso demais libertar o seu bit-bicho, mas não estava a aguentar muito mais. Mal sabia ela que essa era a intenção de Dimitri: cansá-la.

**Dimitri:** _"O Alexander não é nenhum idiota. Ele sabia exactamente o que fazer. Sabia que se eu a cansasse antes dela chamar o anjinho dela, seria mais fácil apanhá-lo quando ela o chamasse. O bit-bicho tira-lhe muita energia, por isso se ela usá-lo cansada...vai ser que nem roubar doces a um bebé."_

**Ling:** - _"Eu não aguento muito mais...não! Eu tenho que conseguir!"_

_- Eu vou ajudar-te._

**Ling:** - _"Nem penses! Eu não te deixo sair!"_

_- Eu prometo que não me vai acontecer nada. Se continuares a evitar o jogo dele, vai ser pior para nós dois. Por favor, Ling._

**Ling:** - _"Está bem...mas tens que cumprir o que me estás a prometer!"_

_- Sem problemas, Ling-sama._

Ling irritou-se ao ouvir o que Angel a chamara, mas decidiu não chatear-se agora com o seu bit-bicho, por isso ignorou o facto. Concentrou a sua energia e olhou para Dimitri, com um ar que Kai conhecia muito bem. De um momento para o outro, o parque voltou a iluminar-se. Sem mais, nem menos, asas começaram a sair das costas de Ling fazendo penas cair pelo parque. Segundos depois, podia ver-se um anjo de armadura dourada e longos cabelos loiros acima da jovem. Angel acabara de ser libertado.

**Dimitri:** - Com que então decidiste chamar o teu anjinho! É pena que não te vá servir de nada.

**Ling:** - Eu se fosse a ti pensava duas vezes, Dimitri. Angel, ataca!

À ordem da sua mestra, Angel atirou-se com tudo para cima do tubarão cinza e branco. Ambos os beyblades voltaram à sua fase inicial. Rapidamente, Ling atingiu o controlo da situação. Dimitri começava a recuar aos seus ataques e não estava a contra-atacar. Esta estratégia por parte do loiro chamou a atenção de Kai, mas não de Ling. A jovem parecia feliz com a reviravolta no jogo e continuava a atacar com emoção.

**Ling:** - Muito bem, está na hora de acabarmos com o combate, Angel! Desculpa Dimitri, mas esta é minha! – disse a jovem, com um sorriso de vitória. – Ataque final! – logo após Ling proferir estas palavras, Dimitri sorriu de canto olhando para Ling com a mesma expressão de gozo que tinha no início do combate.

**Kai:** - _"Eu sabia..."  
_

**Dimitri:** - Se pensas que vai acabar assim, Ling, estás redondamente enganada! Death Shark, está na hora da nossa Dentada da Morte!

**Ling:** - Como?

Ling encarou Dimitri em pânico. Não conseguia acreditar que o loiro ainda tivesse energia para contra-atacar. Ele parecia tão fraco... mas Ling então percebeu que tudo não tinha passado de uma armadilha de Dimitri.

**Ling:** - _"Raios!"_

_- Ling-sama, cuidado!_

**Kai:** - Ling, sai daí! – gritou Kai, desesperado, enquanto via a onda de Dimitri aproximar-se de Ling e quase a engolir a jovem.

**Ling:** - O quê? – sem que Ling percebesse como, de um momento para o outro estava nos braços do seu bit-bicho e podia ver água sair detrás dele. Então percebeu o que se passava. _"Angel, perdoa-me. Fui uma irresponsável e pus-te em perigo. Mas agora está na hora de acabar com isto!"_

_- Ling-sama..._

**Ling:** - Angel, Raios de Luz! – gritou a jovem a plenos pulmões, enquanto Angel a pousava em terra firme.

**Dimitri: **- O quê? Ela ainda resiste? Death Shark, contra-ataca! – mas, infelizmente para Dimitri, o seu bit-bicho foi tarde demais, pois segundos depois o beyblade azul-marinho estava aos pés do seu dono, enquanto que o de Ling continuava a girar, mesmo com algumas dificuldades. – Bolas! Maldita miúda! – praguejou o loiro enquanto apanhava o seu pião e desaparecia da vista dos dois restantes.

**Kai:** - Ei, espera aí! – Kai estava pronto a seguir Dimitri quando vê Ling prestes a cair ao chão. – Ling!

Kai corre em sua direcção e consegue apanhá-la antes dela tocar no chão, ficando ajoelhado com Ling deitada em seu colo. Ao tocar na jovem, as asas brancas desapareceram e Ling, que até então estava de olhos fechados, abriu os olhos lentamente conseguindo focar o rosto de Kai.

**Ling:** - Kai... - foi a única coisa que o rapaz ouviu antes da jovem desmaiar novamente.

De longe, os The Demons observavam o casal e Dimitri estava a ser repreendido, mas espantosamente não era pelo seu líder.

**Ivan:** - Como é que pudeste perder para uma miúda? Ainda por cima aquela?

**Dimitri:** - Está calado, Ivan! Aquela miúda é forte, isso tenho que admitir. Não estava à espera que ela contra-atacasse daquela forma. – respondeu, emburrado.

**Ivan:** - Bem, tu lá sabes, mas de qualquer forma é melhor irmos embora antes que o Hiwatari decida aparecer. – disse Ivan, dirigindo o olhar ao líder. – Ei Alexander, estás a ouvir?

**Alexander:** - Sim, claro, vamos lá embora. – respondeu o líder, enquanto começava a andar, mas sem antes olhar de relance para o casal, com um olhar um tanto quanto irritado. Enquanto se afastava, Alexander continuou sem perceber que cada passo seu, dado até então, tinha sido observado atentamente por Nicolau.

**-x-**

Enquanto toda a sua equipa dormia, Tyson continuava sentado no sofá à espera que Ling chegasse. Já estava a ficar tarde e, mesmo estando na companhia de Kai, algo lhe dizia que devia ficar acordado e esperar a sua companheira chegar. Tinha um mau pressentimento. Bateram à porta do quarto e Tyson foi abrir de imediato. As suas dúvidas foram confirmadas quando o tri-campeão mundial abre a porta e vê Ling desmaiada nos braços de Kai.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ivan:** - Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah! – ria o jovem a plenos pulmões. Dimitri olhava-o, emburrado. – Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬X Ivan...

**Ivan:** - Não, não espera! Eu já parei, viste? – um segundo depois... – Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬XXX...

**Miharu:** - O que é que se passa com o loiro? – pergunta a jovem aproximando-se de mim.

**Xia:** - Não leste o capítulo? O Dimitri perdeu contra a Ling. – Miharu ficou a olhar para mim com os olhos esbugalhados. Algo me diz que não foi boa ideia contar-lhe...

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬ Jura Taichou!

**Miharu:** (juntando-se ao Ivan) – Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Isto é brutal! Só pode ser a anedota do ano, Di! XD Tu perdestes para a menina lamechas? Não, isto é demais!

**Ivan:** (pondo o braço por cima dos ombros de Miharu) – É a pura verdade, ou seja, é mesmo a anedota do ano! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah! – os dois caíram na gargalhada geral sem hipótese de recuperação.

**Renji:** - Este programa piora a cada capítulo que passa. u.u

**Xia:** - ¬¬ Dispensava essa Abarai...dispensava. Bom, minna-san, pelos vistos este Cantinho de hoje vai ser mais calmo. Porquê, perguntam vocês? Ora, porque o Dimitri não está em condições de fazer nada, pelo menos durante duas semanas, o Ivan e a Miharu estão na gargalhada geral e parece que vão ficar até ao ano que vem e hoje não temos nenhum convidado especial. É, eu tenho muitas personagens mas pelos visto já acabaram! Fazer o quê? Mas não se preocupem que eu depois hei-de engendrar alguma coisa para pôr cá no Cantinho. :p

Falando de assuntos importantes, pela altura do Natal houveram uns infelizes que decidiram dar um presentinho aqui a alguns escritores da área de Beyblade. Os famosos avaliadores. Estes tipos ou tipo (a), que ninguém sabe quem é, andaram a mandar reviews a maltratar as fics de vários escritores aqui do fanfiction. Sim, porque aquilo não se podem chamar de críticas, foi mesmo maltratar! Eu, apesar de ter recebido uma das suas "reviews maravilha", não fui a que recebi dos seus maiores abusos. Tive sorte, se é que se pode dizer isso. Mas algumas pessoas foram bem maltratadas. Tiveram o seu trabalho tratado como lixo sem merecerem tal coisa. Foi uma grande injustiça. Mas parece que agora está a voltar tudo ao normal e isto não passou de uma tempestade que atravessou aqui na área de Beyblade.

Mudando de assunto, está na hora de fazer a preview do próximo capítulo! Aqui vai:

_Papá...? Papá, onde é que estás? Papá...?_

_Desculpa, mas ele não vai voltar, nunca mais._

_Não quero ficar sozinha!_

_Perdoa-me...lembro-me do dia em que nos conhecemos como se fosse ontem...não vou permitir que nada de mal te aconteça! Por tudo o que passámos... **Capítulo 18: Recordações.**_

Bem, foi um preview um pouco estranho, mas o próximo capítulo também vai ser um bocado estranho, por isso combina:P Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, minna, e que não se esqueçam de mandar as vossas reviews!

BOM ANO NOVO!

Bye, bye!


	18. Recordações

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** Ling estava angustiada com a revelação da verdadeira natureza de Alexander e decide sair para aclarar as ideias. Quando os rapazes sabem entram em pânico, pois Ling não pode sair sozinha com os The Demons à solta para caçá-la. Tomando uma decisão rápida, Kai foi com ela. Pelo caminho, Kai perguntou se Ling estava apaixonada por Alexander e quando Ling estava a responder-lhe Dimitri aparece do nada, estragando o momento. O loiro pede a Ling para combaterem e a jovem não tem outra saída senão aceitar. O combate foi difícil e quando estava tudo a dar para o torto, Ling consegue vencer, mesmo tendo o seu bit-bicho em risco._

* * *

****

Capítulo 18: Recordações

_- Papá! Ainda bem que voltaste, estava cheia de saudades tuas! – disse uma menina por volta de uns cinco anos, enquanto saltitava em frente do homem._

_- Eu também tinha muitas saudades tuas, meu anjo. – disse o homem, pegando na menina ao colo. A menina riu quando o pai lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Abraçando o pai, a menina retribuiu o gesto._

_- Papá, hoje vais contar-me uma história antes de eu adormecer? _

_- Claro, qual é a história que queres que te conte? – perguntou o homem, sorridente._

_- Quero ouvir a história da Bela Adormecida! – respondeu a menina de uma forma alegre, como sempre fazia._

_- Tu gostas muito dessa história, não gostas?_

- _Sim! Acho-a tão bonita. A princesa parece um anjo quando está a dormir. E eu adoro anjos! Papá, tu também gostas de anjos? – perguntou a menina, curiosa como sempre._

_- Claro. Principalmente do meu pequenino anjo de cabelos negros. – respondeu o homem fazendo festas no cabelo da menina, enquanto esta o abraçava._

_A menina abriu os olhos, ainda encostada ao peito do pai, e ficou pálida quando se apercebeu que a figura do seu pai estava simplesmente a desaparecer._

_- Papá? Papá, o que é que se passa contigo? Papá! – gritou a menina desesperada._

_- Menina, o seu pai foi-se embora...e não vai voltar nunca mais._

_- Não... eu não quero! Não... PAPÁ!_

**-x-**

- AHHH!

Ling acordou sobressaltada do sonho. Voltou a fechar os olhos devido à claridade que estava no quarto. Levantou-se e sentou-se na cama, tentando perceber como tinha ido ali parar. Reconhecia que aquele era o quarto da sua equipa e que aquela era a sua cama. Lembrava-se vagamente do combate que tinha travado com Dimitri. Lembrava-se que tinha vencido. Mas o que acontecera depois disso era um mistério. Não se conseguia lembrar de nada.

Olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira e viu o seu beyblade lá em cima. Ao pegar nele, pôde perceber que tinha ficado bastante danificado durante o combate. Teria que fazer algumas reformas quando chegasse a casa. Fixou o seu olhar no chip do seu pião. Lá estava a figura imponente de um belo anjo de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. A sua armadura tornava a sua figura mais temida e o enorme ceptro também. As suas asas brancas rodeavam o seu corpo mostrando toda a sua beleza.

**Ling:** - Angel... ontem estive quase a perder-te... Perdoa-me. Eu não vou deixar que ninguém te leve, prometo. Se ao menos eu soubesse o porquê disto tudo...Mas não te preocupes, eu vou proteger-te. Por tudo aquilo que nós passámos juntos. Já se passaram tantos anos, não é verdade? Lembro-me como se fosse ontem...

**_- Flashback –_**

_- Não, eu não quero! – disse uma menina de cinco anos e cabelos negros._

_- Mas Ling, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – insistiu novamente a mãe._

_**Ling:** - E vais deixar-me sozinha outra vez? Eu não quero ficar sozinha! – rebateu a menina encostada no canto do sofá._

_**Miya:** - Querida, mas tu não vais ficar sozinha. O Sr. ... – mas Miya não pôde continuar, visto que foi interrompida._

_**Ling:** - Não quero! Tu és má! Deixas-me sempre sozinha! O papá nunca me deixava sozinha! Nunca! – rebateu novamente Ling enquanto começava a chorar._

_**Miya:** - Oh Ling. – Miya sentou-se no sofá e abraçou a filha. – Tens que perceber que as coisas com o papá eram diferentes. Com ele eu era capaz de trabalhar e cuidar de ti ao mesmo tempo. Os nossos horários completavam-se. Mas agora é impossível. Querida, tenta compreender. – continuou Miya, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo da filha._

_**Ling:** - Eu sei... – disse numa voz chorosa. – Mas eu sinto falta do papá... – continuou enquanto novas lágrimas preparavam-se para cair._

_**Miya:** - Eu também sinto falta dele querida. – disse Miya enquanto evitava chorar. _

_As duas ficaram abraçadas durante mais algum tempo, sem dizer uma palavra. Tsushihiro fazia-lhes muita falta. Mesmo passado um mês após a sua morte, ainda havia rastos da presença dele pela casa. Ao olhar para a filha, Miya lembrou-se de algo que a poderia ajudar. Pensava entregar-lhe aquilo apenas quando ela fosse mais velha, mas não via o porquê de não o entregar naquele momento. Pôs a mão no pescoço e tirou de lá um fio de ouro com uma pequena medalha. Retirou-o e mostrou-o à filha._

_**Ling:** - O que é isso? – perguntou, olhando para o fio, ainda com os olhos molhados._

_**Miya:** - É para ti. – disse, sorrindo, entregando o fio à filha._

_**Ling:** - Para... mim?_

_**Miya:** - Sim. Para nunca te sentires sozinha. – Ling olhou a mãe, confusa. – Quando te sentires triste e só, basta olhares para a medalha e lembrar-te que, apesar de tudo, nem eu nem o teu pai te vamos deixar sozinha. Nós estamos sempre contigo no teu coração. Basta acreditares. – a menina apenas sorriu enquanto olhava para a imagem do anjo na medalha._

_**Ling:** - Mamã, onde arranjaste esta medalha? – perguntou com um ar fascinado._

_**Miya:** - Foi um presente. – respondeu sorrindo. Miya olhou para o relógio e assustou-se com as horas. – Oh não, já estou atrasada! Querida, a mãe tem que se ir embora._

_**Ling:** - Está bem._

_**Miya:** - Fica quietinha à espera do Sr. Dickinson. Ele deve estar a chegar para tomar conta de ti. Até logo querida! – disse, dando um beijo na filha._

_**Ling:** - Até logo, mamã! – disse com um sorriso. _

_Quando a mãe saiu, Ling colocou o fio ao pescoço sem antes olhar novamente para o anjo. Tinha ficado fascinada com aquela imagem. Saltou do sofá para o chão e foi até à cozinha onde reparou numa folha em cima da mesa. Era a lista de compras. Apesar de ainda ser pequena, Ling já conseguia ler graças ao pai a ter ensinado nos tempos livres. Ao acabar de ler a lista, Ling ficou a olhar para ela com um sorriso malandro._

_**Ling:** - Isto não é muita coisa. E tem aqui o dinheiro. A mamã deve-se ter esquecido. Acho que não era má ideia ir fazer estas compras à mamã, para surpreendê-la quando ela voltar. Sim! É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer!_

_Ling agarrou no dinheiro, calçou os sapatos e saiu de casa. Enquanto andava na rua, muitas senhoras comentavam sobre como deveria ser difícil para uma menina daquela idade perder o pai e ter uma mãe ausente. O como ela deveria ser infeliz. Ling nem ouvia os comentários. Caminhava distraída pela rua apreciando os pássaros no ar e as cerejeiras em flor. Estava um belo dia e as cerejeiras apenas o tornavam ainda mais bonito. Ling chegou à loja e fez as compras, restando troco do dinheiro que tinha levado. A vendedora ficou admirada ao ver uma menina daquela idade a fazer compras sozinha e perguntou-lhe se ela não queria ajuda com o saco para casa. Ling negou e foi-se embora._

_Como tinha achado o caminho de casa até à mercearia um pouco longo, a menina decidiu voltar por um atalho. Lembrava-se de um dia sair com o pai e ele ter entrado num beco ali perto que facilitava o caminho até casa. Depois de pensar um pouco, Ling encontrou o beco e entrou nele. Após andar alguns metros a menina ouviu uma voz atrás dela._

_- Ora, ora o que temos aqui? – perguntou um homem, com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto olhava maliciosamente para a menina. Ele estava acompanhado por um homem menor que ele, com a mesma expressão._

_- Uma menina pequena no nosso beco? Estás perdida? – Ling olhava para os homens, assustada. Negou com a cabeça a medo._

_**Homem:** - Então, o que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou o primeiro homem aproximando-se da menina. Ling recuou e não respondeu. O segundo homem aproximou-se dela e tirou-lhe o saco das compras._

_**Homem1:** - Ups! – disse sarcasticamente. _

_**Ling:** - Devolva-me isso! – pediu Ling, desapercebendo-se do perigo em que estava e avançando para os homens._

_**Homem:** - Olha, parece que ela tem fibra! – comentou o primeiro, aproximando-se demais de Ling, fazendo-a recuar até à parede. – Então, o que se passa? Passou-te a coragem? – continuou num tom de voz sarcástico._

_Ling olhava-o sem saber o que fazer. As suas pequenas pernas tremiam de medo e o seu coração saltitava no seu peito nervoso. Queria gritar por ajuda, sair dali, mas não conseguia mover um músculo que fosse. Continuava ali, quieta, encostada à parede, à espera que os dois homens decidissem o que fazer com ela. Quando os viu aproximarem-se, a menina fechou os olhos com medo e apertou a pequena medalha que a mãe lhe dera ainda há pouco, na esperança que algum milagre acontecesse._

_Quando a menina esperava sentir as mãos grossas daqueles homens na sua pele, ficou surpresa ao constatar que isso não acontecera. Curiosa, abriu os olhos mas teve que os fechar de imediato, porque havia uma luz muito intensa no beco que a impedia de ver o que quer que fosse. Devagar, voltou a abrir os olhos e ficou completamente em choque ao ver que à sua frente estava o anjo da medalha, a protegê-la dos homens._

_Estes, assustados, fugiram mal se aperceberam do que encaravam. Uma figura alta de um homem jovem, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Uma imponente armadura dourada jazia no seu corpo enquanto um enorme ceptro era segurado pela sua mão direita. _

_Ling olhava fascinada para a figura. Sem que a menina percebesse, o anjo virou-se para trás e encarou-a de forma séria. Ling engoliu em seco. Visto de perto tornava-se um pouco assustador. A menina surpreendeu-se quando, sem mais nem menos, o anjo ajoelhou-se aos seus pés._

_- Por favor, não tenhas medo de mim. – disse o anjo, fazendo o ceptro desaparecer e olhando a menina com um sorriso amável. Ling consentiu e aproximou-se lentamente dele. Mesmo ajoelhado, o anjo continuava a ser mais alto que ela._

_**Ling:** - Qu-quem és tu?_

_- O meu nome é Angel e eu sou um bit-bicho._

_**Ling:** - Bit... bicho? _

_**Angel:** - Sim. Pode-se dizer que sou uma espécie de força única que existe para combater e proteger o seu amo. _

_**Ling:** - E quem é o teu amo? – perguntou Ling, já mais calma._

_**Angel:** - Ora, és tu! – continuou, abrindo mais o seu sorriso._

_**Ling:** - Eu? – Ling olhou-o novamente surpresa. Como poderia ela ser o amo de um ser daqueles?_

_**Angel:** - Sim. A Miya-sama não lhe disse? _

_**Ling:** - A minha mãe... dizer-me o quê? Ela apenas me deu a medalha onde tu estavas e... agora estás aqui! Isso é realmente estranho..._

_**Angel:** - Bem... eu vim ao seu chamamento, menina. Senti que estava em perigo e vim em seu auxílio, mais nada. Mas parece que a Miya-sama não lhe disse nada... ela depois dirá. Acho melhor retirar-me. – e dito isto o anjo começou a levantar-se, mas é impedido de prosseguir por Ling._

_**Ling:** - Espera! – o anjo voltou a ajoelhar-se em frente da menina. – Obrigado por me salvares. – disse muito corada. Angel sorriu._

_**Angel:** - Não tem de quê. E já agora...como se chama?_

_**Ling:** - Eu? Chamo-me Ling._

_**Angel:** - Ling-sama, se não se importar eu gostaria que a partir de hoje eu fosse o seu protector. Cuidarei de si e a protegerei com a minha vida._

_**Ling:** - Tu queres cuidar de mim?_

_**Angel:** - Se a menina assim o desejar._

_**Ling:** - Hum, só aceito com uma condição! – disse Ling com um sorriso malandro._

_**Angel:** - E qual é? – perguntou Angel, um pouco curioso._

_**Ling:** - Tens que parar de me tratar de forma tão delicada. Trata-me por tu! Afinal de contas, vamos ser amigos, não é?_

_Angel corou com o que a menina acabara de lhe dizer. Nunca em todos os seus milhares de anos de vida algum dos seus amos lhe pedira tal coisa. Nem mesmo aqueles dos quais era mais próximo. E agora, sem mais nem menos, aquela menina pequena pedia-lhe tal coisa. Deixou um sorriso formar-se no seu rosto pálido e segurou a mão da menina com delicadeza. Foi a vez de Ling corar com o gesto._

_**Angel:** - Claro, vamos ser amigos, Ling-sama. – Ling a princípio sorriu, mas ao aperceber-se totalmente das palavras do anjo mostrou uma cara de fúria. – Ling-sama, passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado._

_**Ling:** - NÃO ME CHAMES LING-SAMA! – gritou a menina com todas as suas forças, obrigando o anjo a tapar os ouvidos._

_**Angel:** - Mas..._

_**Ling:** - Nada de "mas"! Nós somos amigos, por isso tens que chamar-me apenas de Ling, ouviste bem? – perguntou Ling, ainda num tom de fúria._

_**Angel:** - Como quiseres, Ling. – concordou, ainda um pouco sobressaltado devido ao grito da menina._

_**Ling:** - Assim gosto mais. – disse, já com o seu sorriso de volta. _

_Angel retribuiu o sorriso. Do nada, levantou-se e ergueu as suas asas. Olhou o céu por um momento e de seguida olhou para Ling, com o seu sorriso amável e carinhoso._

_**Angel:** - Gostavas que eu te levasse a casa? _

_**Ling:** - Mas tu sabes onde fica a minha casa? – perguntou, surpresa e um tanto curiosa._

_**Angel:** - Sei mais do que imaginas. – respondeu com um sorriso misterioso. _

_A menina assentiu com a cabeça que aceitaria e logo de seguida o anjo aproximou-se dela. De facto, ele era uma figura imponente, pensou Ling ao vê-lo de pé, à sua frente. Este pegou Ling ao colo e abraçou-a. Preparou as asas e saiu do lugar, a voar, com a sua nova mestra nos braços._

**_- Fim do Flashback – _**

Ling sorriu ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que tinha voado. Da primeira vez que tinha gritado com o seu melhor amigo. Ele era alguém muito importante para ela. Tinha desempenhado um grande papel na sua vida após a morte do seu pai. Ling admirava-o. A sua força, a sua bondade, a sua paciência, tudo! Por vezes, ela considerava-o como o seu segundo pai.

**Ling:** - Obrigado por tudo... Angel...

No momento em que Ling ia pousar o beyblade, no mesmo sítio do qual tinha tirado, uma luz imensa vinda do beyblade preencheu todo o quarto. Ling foi obrigada a fechar os olhos e apenas capaz de abri-los quando a luz cessou, tendo à sua frente o seu anjo da guarda.

- _Ling-sama..._

A mestra apenas dignou-se em olhar para o bit-bicho com um olhar de ódio. Este resignou-se de seguida, baixando a cabeça.

**Ling:** - Quantas vezes é preciso repetir para não me chamares assim, hã?

- _Desculpa, é a força do hábito._

**Ling:** - Eu desculpo, mas só desta vez! – disse, com um sorriso significativo para o anjo. Este sorriu-lhe compreendendo o comando. – Oh Angel... – sem esperar nem mais um segundo, Ling correu para os braços do seu anjo. – Há tantos anos...tantos anos que não te via...assim!

- _Eu sei... _– o anjo retribuía o abraço com um olhar triste. – _Mas lembra-te que durante os anos que passaram tu ainda não tinhas o poder para me invocar. Apenas a Miya-sama conseguia fazer isso. Mas a partir do momento em que assumiste o meu controlo fui incapaz de me materializar para ti._

**Ling:** - Eu sei. Eu não tinha força o suficiente para te chamar por isso não podia te ver. Desculpa-me por ser assim tão fraca... – disse a jovem, afastando-se do abraço do amigo.

- _Por favor não peças desculpa. Não tens culpa nenhuma. _– pediu o anjo, inconformado por ver a mestra triste.

**Ling:** - Talvez...

- _Ling peço-te: não vamos falar de coisas tristes. Estamos juntos pela primeira vez, sem a ajuda de ninguém. É um momento de alegria!_

**Ling:** - É... acho que tens razão. – Ling concordou, sorrindo para o seu melhor amigo.

- _Olha para ti. Cresceste tão depressa... Tornas-te uma mulher em tão pouco tempo. E tão bonita. _– disse, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

**Ling:** - Oh, pára com isso! – pediu Ling, voltando a sentar-se na cama. – E tu continuas o mesmo. Alto, louro, de olhos azuis, forte e acredita que se fosses humano tinhas todas as raparigas a teus pés! Principalmente, do jeito simpático e amável que tu és! – continuou Ling, rindo ao imaginar o seu bit-bicho a declarar-se, ou o mais provável a fugir de uma montanha de raparigas.

- _Mas do que serve isso quando se quer apenas uma? _– disse num tom de voz triste, o qual a mestra foi incapaz de ouvir.

**Ling:** - Angel...?

- _Sim? _– perguntou, olhando a mestra curioso.

**Ling:** - Vem ter comigo. – pediu com o seu sorriso de sempre.

Angel corou um pouco, mas logo foi ter com Ling. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e Ling não hesitou em deitar a cabeça sob o colo do seu anjo. A jovem sentiu um calor reconfortante ao estar tão perto de Angel. À muito tempo que não estavam juntos. Ambos sentiam falta dessa companhia, talvez mais do que aquilo que imaginavam...Angel, um pouco a medo, ergueu a sua mão e começou a acariciar os cabelos negros de Ling. A jovem sorriu com o gesto do seu bit-bicho.

**Ling:** - Tinha saudades disto... Porque é que achas que estão a tentar tirar-te de mim?

-_ Eu não sei. O mundo dos humanos é um lugar estranho, cheio de ódio e ambição. São poucas as pessoas que tem uma alma tão pura como a tua._

**Ling:** - Não mudes o tema da conversa. – pediu Ling, corada pelo facto de Angel estar sempre a elogiá-la. – Os The Demons querem-te e eu não sei porquê. Gostava que eles ao menos me dessem uma razão.

- _Os The Demons... Ling eu não acho que esses quatro rapazes estejam a agir por conta própria._

**Ling:** - O que queres dizer? – perguntou Ling, levantando-se e encarando Angel.

- _O que eu quero dizer é que talvez eles estejam a ser mandados por alguém para te fazerem isto. Se pensares bem, como é que eles te podiam conhecer antes do torneio?_

**Ling:** - Bem pensado... mas quem? Tu por acaso sabes de alguma coisa, Angel?

- _Infelizmente não sei de nada. Desculpa. _– respondeu, virando a cara à mestra.

**Ling:** - Não faz mal, havemos de descobrir, vais ver! – disse confiante.

- _Sim, tens razão. _– concordou sorrindo amavelmente para Ling.

Quando a jovem estava prestes a dizer qualquer coisa batem à porta do quarto e, num movimento extremamente rápido, Angel desaparece para dentro do seu beyblade e Ling encosta-se na cama, dizendo que podiam entrar. Apesar de gostar muito da sua equipa e de confiar nos seus amigos preferia manter o seu Angel um segredo só seu e dele.

- Ling?

**Ling:** - Tyson, és tu! Entra! – disse sorrindo.

**Tyson:** - Como é que te sentes? – perguntou sorrindo para a amiga, com uma certa preocupação no olhar.

**Ling:** - Estou bem, obrigado. Queres alguma coisa? – perguntou curiosa. Tyson abriu um sorriso maroto e olhou para Ling com um olhar significativo. A jovem corou sem perceber exactamente porquê. – O que se passa?

**Tyson: **- Tens visitas! – disse com um ar divertido por ver o quanto Ling tinha corado, mesmo sem saber do que se tratava. Após dizer aquilo, abriu espaço para a pessoa entrar e fechou a porta, deixando Ling e a sua visita a sós.

**Ling:** - Kai... – a jovem encarou o rapaz em choque. Imaginava qualquer pessoa a entrar por aquela porta, excepto Kai Hiwatari.

O rapaz, por sua vez, olhava a jovem com o seu ar sério, de braços cruzados, mas se olhassem bem podia ver-se que a expressão na sua face estava um tanto quanto preocupada.

**Kai:** - Então, como é que estás? – perguntou, num tom mais relaxado que o normal e mantendo a sua pose.

**Ling:** - Estou bem. – respondeu Ling, ainda surpresa, e corando um pouco.

Decidiu sentar-se na beira da cama, apenas para diminuir um pouco a distância entre os dois. Kai apenas olhava a jovem, tentando encontrar o método perfeito para perguntar o que queria. Tinha uma pergunta entalada na garganta desde da noite passada e só Ling a poderia responder.

A jovem continuava sem perceber muito bem o que se passava com Kai. Via-o a olhar para si, mas não sabia o que ele queria e também não se atrevia a perguntar. Apesar de não estar tão sério como de costume, ele continuava a ser o mesmo e isso, de certa forma, preocupava-a. Sem que Ling percebesse, Kai aproximou-se dela e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. Fitou o chão durante um momento, como se preparasse-se para um momento fatal na sua vida. Levantou a cabeça, encarou a jovem e decidiu por fim perguntar o que queria.

**Kai:** - Ling, tu já sabias que os The Demons andavam atrás do teu bit-bicho?

Naquele exacto momento Ling paralisou. Esperava qualquer coisa excepto aquela pergunta. Uma pergunta que ela temia à muito. Uma pergunta cuja qual a jovem não mediu bem as palavras devido ao seu estado de nervosismo, porque de certeza que se o tivesse feito, Kai também estaria enrascado. A jovem limitou-se a baixar a cabeça.

**Ling:** - Sim, eu já... sabia.

**Kai:** - Desde quando? – perguntou, agora já mais sério.

**Ling:** - Desde daquela noite... em Nova Iorque... – respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa.

**Kai:** - E porque nunca disseste nada? – perguntou, num tom de voz que Ling desconhecia. Poderia ser...? Estaria ele realmente preocupado... com ela? Nesse turbilhão de perguntas, Ling encarou-o surpresa e confusa.

**Ling:** - Eu acho... que tive medo. E também... não queria envolver mais ninguém nesse assunto. Sinto que é algo perigoso e basta eu sofrer nesta história, visto que é a mim que eles querem. – respondeu Ling num tom relaxado demais para Kai.

**Kai:** - Hnf! Então conformaste com a hipótese de perderes o teu bit-bicho?

**Ling:** - Claro que não! – respondeu Ling de imediato. – Eu apenas... tinha medo... e ainda tenho. – continuou baixando a cabeça.

**Kai:** - Não precisas ter mais medo, eu vou ajudar-te. – disse, levantando a cabeça da jovem para que esta pudesse encará-lo. Novamente, Ling olhou surpresa para ele.

**Ling:** - Kai... eu... não precisas correr riscos por minha causa. – disse, num tom triste e preocupado.

**Kai:** - Esse problema é meu. – continuou, virando-se de lado para a jovem.

Esta apenas sorriu e pequenas lágrimas quiseram formar-se nos seus olhos escuros, mas Ling impediu que isso acontecesse. Por outro lado, deixou o seu corpo cair sobre o de Kai, deixando a sua cabeça descansar no peito dele. Kai, por si, não a impediu, apenas deixou-a prosseguir por fim abraçando-a numa vontade que ele mesmo desconhecia. Tê-la ali, quieta, nos seus braços, tornava-se estranho a seu ver, mas também deixava-o descansado, pois sabia que ali ninguém seria capaz de magoá-la.

**Ling:** - Obrigado... – murmurou enquanto se deixava envolver mais um pouco naquele abraço.

Kai deixou-se ficar quieto, em silêncio, ponderando algo em que já havia pensado, mas que nunca tivera a coragem de tornar realidade. Queria fazer algo quando voltasse a casa, mas não o queria fazer sozinho e tinha a certeza de que se pedisse a Ling, esta aceitaria de livre vontade, mas nunca tivera coragem de lhe pedir isso. Aquele poderia ser o momento perfeito e como Kai Hiwatari não é de desperdiçar oportunidades, decidiu, novamente, perguntar algo complicado para ele a Ling.

**Kai:** - Ling? – ao ouvir o seu nome, a jovem afastou a cabeça do peito de Kai e encarou os olhos ternos dele. Sim, ternos, porque Ling não era capaz de ver um sinal de frieza que fosse naqueles olhos. Isso deixou-a feliz por dentro.

**Ling:** - O que foi? – perguntou, sorrindo como sempre fazia quando ele chamava por ela, quando ele olhava para ela, quando ele simplesmente se lembrava dela.

**Kai:** - Bem... Será que queres ir comigo a um sítio quando voltarmos ao Japão?

Ling, ao ouvir aquela pergunta, sentiu o seu coração bater mais depressa, as suas faces actualmente brancas tornaram-se rosadas com intenção de tornarem-se vermelhas enquanto Kai apenas a encarava no seu ar de sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo calmo.

**Ling:** - Eu... bem, claro que vou contigo! – respondeu a jovem, enquanto um sorriso imensamente feliz se formava no seu rosto rosado. – Vou contigo onde tu quiseres.

Kai deu um pequeno sorriso que Ling, novamente, deixou escapar e levantou-se da cama. Ela observava-o curiosa, enquanto Kai simplesmente se dirigia para a porta do quarto.

**Kai:** - Obrigado. – disse, segundos antes de sair do quarto.

A jovem de cabelos negros encarou a porta durante vários segundos enquanto tentava assimilar tudo o que se passara naquele instante em que Kai Hiwatari a visitara. Ele tinha prometido que a protegeria, ele tinha-a abraçado e ainda tinha-lhe pedido que fosse a um sítio com ele. Ling deixou-se cair para trás na cama enquanto um sorriso sonhador preenchia-lhe o rosto anormalmente rosa.

Angel saiu do beyblade para ver como a mestra estava. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao vê-la tão feliz. Mas, por mais que não quisesse, esse sorriso vinha carregado de uma tristeza melancólica que o fazia desesperar. Sem que a mestra notasse a sua presença, voltou para o beyblade deixando-se lá ficar pensando sobre aquela menina de cabelos negros que conhecera há dez anos num beco dos arredores de Tóquio.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri:** - Uff! Isto de ser uma super-estrela maléfica e linda dá cabo de mim! Aquelas fãs só não me comeram vivo, porque me amam de verdade, senão nem quero imaginar o que poderia acontecer ao meu belo ser. – divagava o loiro enquanto voltava da sua ida ao supermercado. Uma das suas tarefas secundárias aqui no Cantinho.

**Miharu:** - Dimitri, Dimitri nem sabes como eu tenho pena de ti. – disse a rapariga, enquanto limava as unhas, sentada no meu sofá de cabedal de perna cruzada.

**Dimitri:** - O que é que foi agora, aberração? – perguntou irritado.

**Miharu:** - É pena estares assim tão iludido.

**Dimitri:** - Que queres dizer?

**Miharu:** - Tu achas realmente que és a verdadeira estrela do Cantinho da Xia?

**Dimitri:** - Mas é claro que sou! A Taichou escolheu-me a mim primeiro!

**Miharu:** - E achas que isso significa alguma coisa? Caso ainda não tenhas reparado EU sou a verdadeira estrela, porque eu sou uma rapariga e a Taichou sendo uma rapariga, vai-me escolher a mim.

**Dimitri:** - Ora sua...ò.ó

**Ivan:** - Nisso é que vocês os dois estão enganados! A verdadeira estrela do Cantinho da Xia sou eu, Ivan Volkov, visto que sou o membro mais racional dos The Demons.

**Ichigo:** - Tu és é o mais sacana! u.u

**Ivan:** - ¬¬'''...

**Xia:** (sentada na minha secretária olhando para os três idiotas enquanto discutem e preparando-me para o meu berro geral com o megafone) – QUANTAS VEZES É QUE EU TENHO QUE REPETIR QUE ISTO AQUI NÃO É O KALEIDO STAR?

**Dimitri/Miharu/Ivan:** - o.o'' Gomen Nasai Taichou! – dizem os três em uníssono ao serem surpreendidos pelo megafone.

**Xia:** - Bolas, mas olha que vocês são chatos mesmo! E Ichigo, tens toda a razão em dizer que o Ivan é o mais sacana dos quatro. u.u

**Ivan:** - EI!

**Ichigo:** - Não é preciso agradecer! – diz todo convencido.

**Xia:** - Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun! n.n

**Ichigo:** - ¬¬...

**Xia:** - Bom, passando à frente, vamos mas é começar o Cantinho que isto já passou tempo demais desde o último capítulo. Ivan, começa lá isto!

**Dimitri:** - Ei, um momento! Porque é que vai o Ivan começar o Cantinho? Pensei que o locutor fosse eu! – diz o loiro, indignado.

**Xia:** - Dimitri, seu loiro idiota, será que ainda não percebeste que agora tens que dividir esse papel com o Ivan e que a Miharu apresenta comigo?

**Dimitri:** - i.i Mas Taichou, esse era o meu papel...

**Xia:** - Deixa de choramingar e vai mas é guardar essas compras!

**Dimitri:** - Hai...

**Ivan:** - (já na cabine de locutor e olhando para o público feminino com um sorriso galanteador e convencido)...

**Dimitri:** - Idiota...u.ú

**Xia:** - ¬¬...

**Ivan:** - Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores, sejam todos bem-vindos à 17ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! Eu, Ivan Volkov, o vosso locutor favorito tenho o prazer de vos apresentar a nossa apresentadora/escritora Xia Matsuyama e a sua ajudante Miharu Kinomoto!

**Xia:** - Olá a todos, pessoal! Então, como tem passado? Há muito tempo que não aparecia por aqui, não é verdade? Bom, deixando as perguntas retóricas para trás e voltando às desculpas esfarrapadas, é que sabem a escola e a fic ao mesmo tempo não dá, daí a minha demora a publicar. Vocês sabem como é por isso não me critiquem. :p Mas para vos recompensar da grande espera trago boas notícias! Já sei o que fazer para o Cantinho não se tornar um espaço esquecido, mas antes disso a Miharu vai apresentar a última personagem OC que participa nesta fic. Sim, porque ainda há mais uma! xD

**Miharu:** - É isso mesmo, minna! Mesmo que a Taichou se tenha esquecido dela no capítulo passado foi mesmo melhor apresentá-la neste capítulo, visto que hoje se sabe tudo ou quase tudo acerca dela. É, nem mais nem menos, que o Angel, o bit-bicho da Ling e causador desta confusão toda a que a Taichou chama de fic. u.u

**Xia:** - ¬¬...No coment...

**Miharu:** - Continuando, o Angel não pode estar aqui hoje, porque continua preso no beyblade da Ling, mas quando ele decidir ser livre, ele virá! O Angel, como todos já sabem, tem cabelos compridos loiros, tem olhos azuis, veste uma armadura dourada e tem um ceptro na mão direita. Mas essas são apenas características exteriores. Por dentro, ele é um ser muito bondoso e carinhoso. É compreensivo, fiel, protector e vive numa melancolia devido a um sentimento forte que o prende à mestra actual. Antes de ser o bit-bicho da Ling, pertenceu a Miya Akimoto, mãe da jovem.

**Xia:** - Bom, o Angel pode parecer uma personagem complicada, mas não é. Ele apenas vive para proteger a sua mestra e ganhou-lhe um amor profundo, o que poderão ver nos próximos capítulos. Neste viram como eles os dois se conheceram e puderam ver um pouco da relação que Ling tinha com o pai e como ela se comportava em criança. Tinha uma personalidade mais activa, mas com o passar dos anos tornou-se naquela menina calma e sorridente, apenas para a mãe poder saber que ela estava sempre bem e para não se preocupar com ela.

**Miharu:** - i.i Isso é tudo...tão lamechas! u.ú Taichou, porque não passamos ao que interessa?

**Xia:** - ¬¬ Quem me dera ter pessoal competente...

**Nota aparecida do nada:** _"Neste momento estamos ocupados a fazer absolutamente nada. Desculpa não podermos ajudar-te. _

_Assinado: Cosmo e Wanda."_

**Xia:** - ¬¬'''...Bom, mas passemos lá ao que interessa. É que eu já decidi o que vou fazer com o Cantinho. Vou torná-lo num espaço interactivo! Vai ser assim: vocês leitores de certeza que tem algumas dúvidas e curiosidades acerca de algumas personagens e sobre aquilo que elas sentem em relação a alguma coisa da fic ou do Cantinho mesmo, quem sabe! Então eu achei que seria engraçado se vocês fizessem perguntas às personagens e depois elas responderiam aqui no Cantinho! Que me dizem? Se gostaram da ideia, então façam já as vossas perguntas para já no próximo Cantinho elas serem respondidas. Mas se forem muitas guardem algumas para os próximos capítulos. xD Podem fazer perguntas a todas as personagens que participam na fic, tanto as minhas como as de Beyblade. Então não se esqueçam: já na review deste capítulo deixem as vossas perguntas, minna!

**Dimitri:** - Isto sim foi uma ideia maravilhosa!

**Ivan:** - Nesta concordo contigo, Dimitri. Estou ansioso por ver o quanto as fãs me adoram. Por falar em fãs, não tinhas um assunto a resolver Dimitri?

**Dimitri:** - Tens razão, ia-me esquecendo e deixar passar isto em branco. É assim, eu tenho aqui um comunicado a fazer à Aki Hiwatari. Aki, querida, na review que deixaste à Taichou no capítulo passado tu reclamaste com a atenção que a Hana me deu e ainda disseste que eu era teu. Minha linda, nós temos que esclarecer aqui uma coisa: apesar de eu ter ido contigo de férias às Caraíbas e de teres passado momentos maravilhosos aqui com o loiro fantástico isso não significa que tenhamos qualquer tipo de relação "avançada". Sabes, é que eu não sou do tipo de ficar amarrado, eu sou um espírito livre e é só por isso que te estou a avisar, apenas para não ficares com ilusões. Sem ressentimentos, não é amor? Beijos!

**Ivan:** - o.o Uau...tu sabes mesmo como dar um fora a uma miúda.

**Dimitri:** - É a força do hábito. – diz convencido.

**Xia:** - Dimitri, pela tua vida eu acho bem que esse teu recado à Aki não me faça perder uma leitora assídua da fic.

**Dimitri:** - Não te preocupes Taichou, não vai acontecer nada.

**Xia:** - Espero bem. E agora está na hora do preview do próximo capítulo:

_Voltar a casa depois de uma longa temporada fora é sempre bom. Rever as pessoas que nos são mais queridas é sempre emocionante. Mesmo quando elas não estão mais connosco. Um suposto encontro irá mesmo se realizar? Não será invenção? A força obscura pisou a terra de luz ameaçando que o final está próximo. Será que conseguirão escapar? **Capítulo 19: Regresso a casa**._

**Dimitri:** - Uhh, tanto mistério Taichou!

**Xia:** - É mesmo assim que eu gosto. – ar convencido. – Agora encerra lá o programa.

**Ivan:** - Ei, um momento!

**Xia:** - O que se passa?

**Ivan:** - Mas não era suposto ser eu a encerrar já que fui eu quem começou o Cantinho?

**Xia:** - Na verdade não. Agora quando um de vocês começa o programa o outro encerra, percebido?

**Ivan/Dimitri:** - Hai!

**Dimitri:** - E é assim mesmo! A Taichou simplesmente não me pode deixar de parte, porque mesmo que ela não admita ela não resiste ao meu charme.

**Xia:** - ¬¬X...

**Dimitri:** - Então minna, o que acharam deste capítulo? Foi um bocadinho diferente e ficou pior ainda, porque eu não apareci, mas não se pode ter tudo, não é? De qualquer forma, deixem as vossas reviews a dizer o que acharam do capítulo e com as vossas perguntas! E Aki, apesar de tudo, eu adoro-te. :P

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye! n.n


	19. Regresso a Casa

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:** Ling sonha com o pai e acorda sobressaltada. Após acordar, lembra-se de quando conheceu o seu bit-bicho, Angel, e de seguida este materializa-se perante a sua mestra. Ambos conversam sobre qual o motivo dos The Demons para os atacarem, mas a conversa é interrompida por Tyson que anuncia uma visita a Ling. Kai entra no quarto surpreendendo a jovem e pergunta-lhe sobre os The Demons. No meio da conversa, Kai diz que irá proteger Ling e ajudá-la. Abraçam-se num movimento que nenhum dos dois percebe muito bem e Kai pede a Ling para se encontrar com ele._

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Regresso a Casa**

- Ling!

A jovem de cabelos negros ao ouvir aquela voz virou-se de imediato para a entrada do aeroporto e não conseguiu conter a emoção ao avistar a mãe a correr na sua direcção.

**Ling:** - Mãe! – gritou a jovem, começando também a correr em direcção à mãe.

**Miya:** - Oh filha... – suspirou Miya ao finalmente ter a filha nos braços. Tinha estado extremamente preocupada com ela por causa de tudo aquilo que se estava a passar, mas vê-la sã e salva junto de si deu-lhe alguma segurança.

**Ling:** - Tinha tantas saudades mãe! – disse a jovem olhando para a mãe.

**Miya:** - Eu também tinha muitas saudades tuas, querida. Mesmo passando depressa, dois meses ainda são muito tempo. – continuou Miya, enquanto acariciava o cabelo da filha.

Enquanto as duas estavam ali a conversar, mais longe dali estavam as restantes equipas que participariam na final do campeonato. Os The Demons estavam sentados nos bancos de espera do aeroporto, os BBA Revolution e os Blitzkreig Boys estavam junto do Sr. Dickinson na companhia de Ray e Max, que tinham vindo devido à missão que lhes tinha sido imposta. As suas equipas não quiseram prosseguir, afirmando que seria uma perda de tempo e voltaram para as suas casas.

**Tyson:** - Ah, já tinha saudades de casa! – suspirou Tyson, espreguiçando-se.

**Kenny:** - É verdade. Ainda tivemos bastante tempo de viagem.

**Daichi:** - Pois, e mesmo passando esse tempo todo, eu ainda tenho esta coisa no braço! – queixou-se o pequeno, abanando o braço direito, ainda ligado.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Acho que não te precisas preocupar mais com isso, Daichi. – afirmou o Sr. Dickinson com um sorriso.

**Daichi:** - Como não? – perguntou o pequeno olhando o homem, confuso.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - É que amanhã já podes ir tirar o gesso. – respondeu o homem com o seu sorriso característico.

**Daichi:** - A sério? – exclamou Daichi, entusiasmado.

**Tyson:** - Boa! Assim já vais poder combater! – disse Tyson, não conseguindo conter a alegria de ter o seu parceiro de volta.

**Daichi:** - Pois é! E assim vou poder me desforrar desses dois meses enfadonhos.

Todos sorriam perante a alegria dos dois amigos. E, apesar dos Blitzkreig Boys serem os seres do contra, também estavam junto dos outros para irem até o seu hotel, pelo menos três deles. Hilary, não querendo estragar a festa, aproximou-se lentamente do Sr. Dickinson para lhe perguntar algo que já estava à algum tempo na sua mente.

**Hilary:** - Sr. Dickinson...? – chamou a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - O que se passa, Hilary? – perguntou o homem curioso.

**Hilary:** - Bem, é que eu queria perguntar-lhe uma coisa e tenho a certeza que só o senhor me pode responder. – o homem olhava-a sem entender. – Porque é que as Night Girls não vieram connosco para o Japão? – mesmo tentando que aquela fosse uma pergunta confidencial, todos do grupo ouviram e fitaram o Sr. Dickinson, também ansiosos pela resposta. O homem suspirou admitindo a derrota e decidiu responder.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Elas não quiseram vir.

**Kenny:** - Como? Mas elas não têm que proteger a Ling? – perguntou já nervoso.

**Tyson:** - Calma Kenny, deixa o Sr. Dickinson acabar. – disse Tyson pondo a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Obrigado Tyson. Eu falei com elas e disse-lhes que era importante que elas prosseguissem connosco para concluírem a sua missão. Mas elas negaram dizendo que já não valia a pena e que elas não estavam qualificadas para proteger a Ling.

_**Haruka:** - "Desculpe Sr. Dickinson, mas nós não podemos continuar consigo. Apesar de termos sido capazes de proteger a Ling uma vez, seria impossível continuar, visto que não somos fortes o suficiente para derrotar os The Demons. Sabemos que ela estará em boas mãos junto dos amigos. Obrigado por tudo."_

**Hilary:** - Coitadas, elas devem ter ficado arrasadas pela derrota contra os The Demons.

**Tyson:** - É, por isso é que elas não quiseram continuar.

**Ling:** - Ei malta, porquê essas caras? – perguntou Ling ao aproximar-se do grupo, junto com a mãe.

**Daichi:** - Ling, não sabes da melhor! – exclamou o pequeno, com um enorme sorriso para a companheira.

**Ling:** - O que foi, Daichi? – perguntou a jovem, esquecendo-se do que vira antes ao observar a felicidade de Daichi.

**Daichi:** - Eu amanhã vou tirar esta coisa do braço!

**Ling:** - A sério? Isso é fantástico! Assim já vais poder combater! – exclamou Ling, feliz por saber que Daichi já estava melhor do seu braço.

**Daichi:** - Pois é!

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Bem meninos, a conversa está animada, mas temos que ir andando. – disse o Sr. Dickinson interrompendo a conversa e avançando até à saída com Miya ao seu lado e os restantes acompanhando-os.

**Ling:** - Mas... – Ling foi a única que ficou para trás, fixando o seu olhar nos The Demons ao perceber que eles iriam ficar no aeroporto. - ...então e os The Demons?

**Kai:** - Eles vão ficar no aeroporto. – Kai, que tinha notado a preocupação de Ling, voltou para trás colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem com força e dizendo-lhe com uma certa raiva que os The Demons ficavam. Essa constante preocupação da jovem por eles enervava Kai e também o deixava preocupado. Não eram eles o inimigo? Porquê preocupar-se? – Vamos embora.

**Ling:** - Está bem. – concordou a jovem, sem antes olhar para Alexander que retribuiu o olhar, ficando os dois fitando-se por breves momentos.

O facto da jovem estar lado a lado com Kai fez o estômago de Alexander andar às voltas e uma raiva crescente formou-se no seu olhar. Os outros, por sua vez, nem ligavam ao que se passava com os adversários. Dimitri encontrava-se de pé conversando com Ivan, enquanto Nicolau estava encostado num poste observando meticulosamente o seu líder e continuando a ter cada vez mais certezas para aquilo de que suspeitava. Os quatro tinham decidido ficar no aeroporto, pois alguém estava para chegar e quem melhor que os The Demons para receber essa pessoa?

**-x-**

**Tyson:** - Então até amanhã. – disse o rapaz de cabelos azuis beijando a namorada de forma carinhosa. Hilary não conseguiu evitar corar, visto que Kenny e Daichi estavam de público.

**Hilary:** - Até amanhã. – respondeu normalmente, tentando esconder o rubor da sua face. Daichi sorriu matreiramente para a amiga e esta apenas lhe lançou um olhar de ódio.

**Kenny:** - Até amanhã, rapazes. E não se esqueçam de irem até ao hospital amanhã às dez.

**Daichi:** - Não te preocupes, chefe! Eu não vou faltar a algo tão importante. E quanto ao Tyson, não é preciso preocuparem-se que ele vai comigo nem que eu o arranque da cama. – disse o pequeno olhando de canto para o companheiro.

**Tyson:** - Por acaso estás a insinuar alguma coisa, pequenote? – perguntou aproximando-se de Daichi e atirando-lhe um olhar muito irritado.

**Daichi:** - Eu? Mas é claro que não, Romeu! – respondeu sarcástico e certo de ter pisado o ponto fraco de Tyson.

**Tyson:** - O QUÊ? Repete lá isso se tiveres coragem, miúdo! – e sem mais demoras Tyson atirou-se a toda a força ao seu companheiro.

**Hilary:** - Eu não acredito que mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele continue tão imaturo. – suspirou Hilary. – NÓS VAMOS EMBORA, POR ISSO É MELHOR VOCÊS OS DOIS ACALMAREM-SE! – comandou a rapariga num dos seus característicos gritos. Ambos os rapazes acalmaram-se de imediato. Kenny e Hilary foram-se embora de seguida.

**Tyson:** - Bom, acho melhor nós também entrarmos. Ficar aqui fora não vai servir de muito, principalmente com a fome que eu tenho.

**Daichi:** - Concordo plenamente contigo, Tyson. – e ambos os rapazes aproximam-se da porta do dojo.

**Tyson/Daichi:** - Avô! Cheguei! – disseram os dois em uníssono, abrindo a porta do dojo e caindo por cima do Sr. Granger que, no momento, preparava-se para atacar Tyson de surpresa. Ironia do destino...

**-x-**

**Hilary:** - Kenny...? – chamou a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

**Kenny:** - O que se passa, Hilary? – perguntou, um pouco confuso ao ver a expressão preocupada de Hilary.

**Hilary:** - Tu achas... que nós vamos conseguir vencer os The Demons? – perguntou, insegura. – Eles já venceram o Ray, o Max e as Night Girls também perderam com eles. Achas...que o Tyson, o Kai e também a Ling vão conseguir afastá-los?

**Kenny:** - Gostava de te poder responder a isso Hilary... eu espero realmente que eles consigam. Bem, pelo menos sabemos que a Ling já os venceu uma vez, mesmo que tenha sido num combate contra o Dimitri.

**Hilary:** - Pois... – ambos não disseram mais nada durante o caminho até casa ficando na dúvida se os The Demons poderiam realmente ser derrotados ou não.

**-x-**

**Max:** - Pai! Cheguei! – disse Max quando entrou em casa junto com Ray. O chinês tinha decidido ficar em casa do amigo para não atrapalhar Tyson e a sua equipa a prepararem-se para o campeonato. Claro que Max aceitou sem pensar.

**Sr. Tate:** - Max! Ray! Bem-vindos! – cumprimentou o Sr. Tate assim que avistou os rapazes na cozinha.

**Ray:** - Sr. Tate, muito obrigado por me receber em sua casa. – agradeceu Ray no seu jeito simpático de ser.

**Sr. Tate:** - Ora, não é nada de especial! É sempre um prazer receber os amigos do Max cá em casa. – disse ele num sorriso simpático. Ray retribuiu o sorriso. – Mas porque é que vocês não se sentam? Acabei de preparar o almoço, aposto que estão com fome!

**Max:** - Agora que diz isso pai, até que nem era má ideia almoçar. – disse Max, sentando-se à mesa.

**Ray:** - Concordo. – disse Ray, imitando o amigo.

**Sr. Tate:** - Espero que gostem rapazes. Eu vou só acabar de arranjar ali umas coisas e volto num instante para vos fazer companhia. - disse o homem, saindo da cozinha.

**Max:** - Ray, agora falando a sério... – Max, assim que o pai saiu da cozinha, decidiu dar continuidade à conversa que tivera com Ray pelo caminho até sua casa. - ...achas que temos hipóteses?

**Ray:** - Não sei. Agora com as Night Girls fora do jogo torna-se tudo muito mais difícil. Apesar de tudo, elas eram um grande apoio para nós.

**Max:** - Tens razão...

**Ray:** - Mas porque não esquecemos isso por um momento? – perguntou Ray, sorrindo amavelmente para o antigo companheiro.

**Max:** - Concordo. Vamos tirar o dia de hoje para nos divertirmos um pouco, que me dizes?

**Ray:** - Concordo plenamente!

**-x-**

**Miya:** - Bem-vinda de volta! – disse a mulher, com um sorriso terno, enquanto abria passagem para a filha entrar em casa.

**Ling:** - Ah, já tinha tantas saudades... – suspirou Ling entrando em casa e olhando melancolicamente para todos os cantos da mesma. Enquanto percorria a casa com o seu olhar, Ling parou numa fotografia do pai e não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver a expressão gentil e serena do rosto dele.

**Miya:** - Já faz muito tempo que não o vemos, não é verdade? – perguntou Miya pondo uma mão sobre o ombro da filha.

**Ling:** - É...sinto muito a falta dele. Mas, mesmo assim, não me sinto triste quando me lembro dele.

Miya sorriu ao ouvir as palavras da filha. Sabia que Ling tinha sofrido muito com a morte do pai e o facto de ela dizer aquilo era uma prova de como a filha, aos poucos, se estava a recuperar da perda de Tsushihiro.

**Miya:** - Anda, vamos comer! Deves ter fome, não é?

**Ling:** - Sim, estou cheia de fome! – respondeu Ling, com o seu sorriso, e olhando para a mãe como uma criança pequena. Miya apenas sorriu.

Na cozinha, Ling sentou-se por ordem da mãe, enquanto esta ia pondo a mesa e dando uns retoques no almoço. Nesse momento, Miya decidiu que seria uma boa altura para quebrar o baixo astral que se tinha imposto na casa após o seu marido ter sido mencionado.

**Miya:** - Então...era aquele? – Ling olhou a mãe sem entender. – Aquele com quem estavas a falar no aeroporto, de cabelos cinzentos. É dele que tu gostas? – perguntou Miya, com um sorriso matreiro. Ling corou de imediato e baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

**Ling:** - É...é dele que eu gosto.

**Miya:** - Estou a ver...e já houve algum progresso na vossa relação? – perguntou sentando-se à mesa e começando a servir o almoço. Ling corou ainda mais quando Miya falou em "relação".

**Ling:** - Bem...não sei se posso chamar a isso de progresso, mas o Kai hoje pediu-me para me encontrar com ele na ponte ao pé do rio, às três horas. – respondeu baixando a cabeça, sentindo-se muito envergonhada.

Nunca se tinha imaginado a apaixonar por ninguém. Sempre que a sua mãe a provocava com aquelas histórias, Ling podia contra-atacar sem problemas, visto que a sua vida se resumia à escola, ao beyblade e ao seu pequeno trabalho de ajudante na nova sede da BBA. Mas agora seria incapaz de o fazer. Tinha caído em algo que julgava nunca a poder atingir. E mesmo que quisesse, agora seria incapaz de sair, pois o amor que tinha por Kai Hiwatari era algo muito forte, que lhe dava forças para continuar.

**Miya:** - Hum, com que então o nome dele é Kai... – Miya, naquele momento, absorveu todas as palavras da filha, finalmente tendo o que queria. – O QUÊ! Ele pediu para vocês se encontrarem às três? – perguntou, um tanto quanto histérica, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz.

**Ling:** - S-sim, ele pediu. – respondeu Ling, com uma gota e um pouco nervosa pela atitude da mãe.

**Miya:** - Meu Deus! O dia pelo qual eu ansiei finalmente chegou! A minha filha, a minha Ling, vai ter um encontro! – divagou Miya enquanto dançava pela cozinha já imaginando o que daquele encontro poderia surgir, ou seja, já estava a imaginar a boda...

**Ling:** - Mãe! Eu não acho que seja um encontro. – avisou Ling, corando devido à simples ideia de ter um encontro com Kai.

**Miya:** - Mas é claro que é um encontro! Já estou a ver! Tu a chegares perto dele, ele vestido de uma forma que tu nunca viste e com um ramo de flores em mãos para to entregar e, quem sabe, um anel! – disse Miya com as mãos juntas e os olhos a brilhar.

**Ling:** - Mãe, eu acho que está a exagerar. – protestou a jovem enquanto uma gota crescente se formava.

**Miya:** - Não digas disparates! Agora acaba de comer depressa que tens que te ir arranjar para o teu encontro. – Ling foi incapaz de contradizer a mãe, saindo derrotada da história.

**-x-**

**Ling:** - Espero não estar atrasada. – suspirou Ling enquanto se encaminhava para o suposto "encontro".

Por ordem da mãe, Ling tinha se vestido de uma forma pouco usual e tinha feito algo diferente ao cabelo. A jovem trazia vestidas umas calças de ganga acima do tornozelo, uma blusa branca com umas letras a cor-de-rosa e calçava umas sapatilhas também rosa. O seu cabelo estava preso num alto rabo-de-cavalo, providenciado por Miya, o que lhe dava um ar mais adulto.

Enquanto encaminhava-se para a ponte, Ling debatia-se com a ideia daquilo ser mesmo um encontro. Apesar do que acontecera no dia anterior era quase impossível Kai a ter convidado para um encontro. Tinha que ser outra coisa. Ao aproximar-se um pouco mais do ponto de encontro, Ling avistou Kai. Nesse exacto momento, a face da jovem tomou um tom parecido com o da sua camisola. Isso porque _ele_ estava diferente. Kai trazia vestido umas calças simples pretas, uma camisola também preta de mangas compridas e sapatos também pretos. Os seus habituais triângulos azuis tinham desaparecido da sua face dando lugar ao seu rosto pálido e, na sua mão esquerda, segurava um ramo de cravos brancos...

**Ling:** - _"Tal como a mãe disse...e ele tem...um ramo de flores! Será que ela tinha razão?" _– o coração de Ling teimava em saltar do peito com os nervos que controlavam a jovem naquele momento. Engolindo em seco, Ling ganhou a coragem para se aproximar dele. – Espero não ter chegado tarde. – disse um pouco envergonhada, mas fazendo os possíveis para que não se notasse. Sendo ele de certeza que não notaria...

**Kai:** - Não, eu é que vim mais cedo. – respondeu evitando olhar a jovem.

**Ling:** - E onde é que nós vamos? – Ling não conseguiu conter a curiosidade. Tinha que perguntar antes que aquilo a corroesse por dentro. Seria _aquilo_?

**Kai:** - Nós vamos até ao cemitério... ver o meu avô.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Ling congelou. Nunca se sentira tão envergonhada como naquele momento. Um encontro...que ideia mais ridícula! É claro que isso nunca iria acontecer com ela e..._com ele_.

**Kai:** - Se não quiseres vir estás à vontade. – disse ao perceber que Ling parecia constrangida com a revelação. Abanando de leve a cabeça e sorrindo para ele, Ling respondeu.

**Ling:** - Mas é claro que eu vou contigo! Se me pediste isso foi porque confias em mim e porque queres que esteja contigo nesse momento. Não te vou negar isso. – respondeu enquanto o encarava delicadamente.

Ao observá-la, Kai sentiu-se estranho. Tão estranho quanto no dia anterior quando a tinha abraçado. Um sentimento que ele desconhecia e que mexia de certa forma com ele, mas que, estranhamente, só acontecia quando _ela_ estava por perto.

**Kai:** - Então vamos. – disse no seu tom frio de sempre e começando a andar, com Ling ao seu lado.

Durante o caminho nenhum era capaz de surgir com um assunto. Um silêncio já se tinha abatido entre os dois e ambos agora só ouviam o som dos seus pensamentos. Enquanto Ling pensava no quanto estúpida tinha sido ao acreditar nas palavras da mãe, Kai debatia-se ainda com o seu pensamento anterior.

Tinha que admitir: ela mexia com ele. Já a considerava uma pessoa chegada a ele, talvez até como uma amiga mas não podia ser mais que isso. Talvez por não conhecer muito bem aquele tipo de sentimentos achasse que a sua relação com Ling fosse um pouco estranha. Já não era a primeira vez que lidava com uma rapariga, Hilary também era como uma amiga e não era tão chegado a ela como com Ling. Esse facto talvez se devesse a Ling ter insistido mais com ele do que Hilary...Ele prometera protegê-la e ajudá-la com a situação dos The Demons, tinham-se abraçado mas agora que se lembrava aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez. Mas sentia que as outras não tinham tanto significado como a de ontem. O porquê disso ainda não sabia. Porquê... essa pergunta nunca tinha resposta para ele. Queria uma simples resposta para todo aquele sentimento e toda aquela pressão que ele apenas sentia ao lado _dela_.

Ao entrarem no cemitério, Ling atrasou o passo esperando ver algo do sítio donde estava, mas que não conseguiu. Seguiu Kai em silêncio e, quando ele parou junto da lápide do avô, Ling parou um pouco mais atrás dele, não o queria incomodar naquele momento. Mas sentiu-se feliz ao ver que, talvez, as suas palavras naquela visita que fizera à mansão dos Hiwatari tivessem feito efeito.

Kai depositou o ramo e olhou em silêncio para a lápide por breves momentos.

"_Mas Kai, ele era teu avô! Tenho a certeza que, mesmo depois de tudo, tu estás triste porque ele morreu."_

Ironia...até mesmo naquele momento se lembrou dela. Sim, ela tinha razão, e pedir-lhe que o acompanhasse talvez fosse a única forma de ele lhe mostrar que sabia que ela tinha razão. Deu um pequeno sorriso e afastou-se da lápide indo em direcção a Ling.

**Kai:** - Vamos?

**Ling:** - Sim, mas posso pedir-te uma coisa?

**Kai:** - O quê?

**Ling:** - Podemos ir ver o meu pai? É que nunca mais o vi desde que parti.

Kai estranhou um pouco o pedido, mas compreendia. Agora que se lembrava, apenas a mãe de Ling tinha estado no aeroporto para receber a filha, então era óbvio que Ling quisesse ver o pai. Já para não falar que aquela era uma oportunidade única para ele conhecer o pai dela.

**Kai:** - Claro.

**Ling:** - Obrigado. – disse sorrindo.

Logo depois afastou-se, começando a encaminhar Kai para o sítio que iam. A princípio, Kai pensou que se estavam a dirigir para a saída, mas uma surpresa estrondosa abateu-se nele quando Ling, em vez de virar para a saída, virou para um outro corredor do cemitério. Isso significaria que o pai dela estava _morto_? Mesmo surpreso, Kai continuou num passo mais lento que antes e observava os passos da jovem com atenção.

Ling parou em frente de uma lápide e, sem mais nem menos, o alto rabo-de-cavalo que a tornava mais adulta foi desfeito pela mão da jovem, soltando os seus cabelos negros enquanto um sorriso terno e melancólico pairava sobre a sua face, e os seus olhos estavam fixos na lápide. Kai aproximou-se dela em silêncio e não deixou de se surpreender ao ouvir a voz dela falando consigo.

**Ling:** - Ele morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos...o que significa que já não o vejo à dez anos. A minha mãe e toda a gente diz que o meu pai morreu num acidente de carro, mas eu não acredito nisso. Todos sempre disseram que ele era muito cuidadoso então como poderia ter sido um acidente? Ainda mais se estava sozinho, sóbrio e com um carro sem nenhum problema? Eu não acredito nisso. Não sei porquê, mas sinto que o motivo pelo qual o meu pai está morto é outro.

**Kai:** - Achas que alguém o matou? – Ling fechou um pouco a expressão a essa hipótese. Não gostava dela, mas sim, já tinha pensado nisso.

**Ling:** - Eu não faço ideia do que tenha sido, mas sei que não foi um acidente de carro. – uma leve brisa passou remexendo com os cabelos da jovem. – O meu pai dizia que eu ficava bonita com o cabelo solto e que gostava de me ver soltar o cabelo. Ele dizia que eu o fazia de uma maneira que mais ninguém era capaz de igualar. Talvez apenas o dissesse por ser meu pai, mas sempre que o venho ver solto o meu cabelo para que ele veja.

Kai pôs as mãos nos bolsos e observou-a por um momento. Em frente daquela lápide ele não viu aquela menina alegre que costumava andar atrás dele, apenas viu uma rapariga triste, solitária e com saudades do pai. Naquele momento, teve a certeza de que se não fizesse alguma coisa aquele sorriso que ela teimava em manter iria transformar-se em lágrimas.

**Kai:** - Ling? – Kai chamou-a sem se notar o seu tom habitual. Isso fez Ling olhar para ele um tanto quanto confusa. – Vamos embora, está a ficar tarde.

**Ling:** - Está bem. – dito isto Ling foi ter com Kai que, ao vê-la dirigir-se a ele, começou a caminhar para a saída.

**Kai:** - Não me perguntes porquê, mas eu acompanho-te a casa.

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam a jovem, fazendo-a parar por breves momentos, mas logo começou a correr para junto dele com uma alegria que só ele lhe conseguia dar.

**-x-**

No aeroporto de Tóquio o movimento habitual já estava a deixar os quatro The Demons num estado sonolento. O facto de estarem ali à espera de _alguém _não fazia com que aquele insistente sono desaparecesse.

**Dimitri:** - Mas afinal para quando é esse voo? – perguntou o loiro, o único que começava a desesperar com aquela espera toda.

**Ivan:** - Acho que o voo chega às quatro, mas sabes como são as coisas. Pode ser que esteja atrasado, como é habitual. – respondeu Ivan entre um bocejo.

**Nicolau:** - Olhem, parece que está a chegar. – disse o rapaz, ao avistar de longe um avião russo.

**Alexander:** - Bem rapazes, está na hora. Vamos aproximar-nos mais da porta de chegada.

Os três rapazes olharam para o líder com um pequeno sorriso e todos sabiam o seu significado. Andaram em silêncio e surpreenderam-se ao ver que quem esperavam estava, naquele exacto momento, a dirigir-se a eles.

- Olá rapazes. Já não nos víamos à muito tempo, não é verdade? – disse a pessoa num tom cínico e sarcástico, enquanto um sorriso com as mesmas características pairava sobre a sua face.

**Alexander:** - Olá Boris.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Pessoa que ninguém imagina quem seja:** - Senhoras e senhores, neste exacto momento, a limusina que transporta a dona e criadora do maior programa de entretenimento via fic está a chegar ao estúdio! Olhem, é ela! Ela está a sair! - naquele momento a pessoa esperada é rodeada pelos inúmeros jornalistas e paparazzi que a esperavam.

**Jornalistas e paparazzi:** - Xia-san! Xia-san! É verdade que desta vez tem uma boa justificação para o seu desaparecimento? É verdade que vai se despedir das fics de Beyblade? É verdade que andou a fazer dolls das suas personagens sem a sua autorização? É verdade que o Dimitri se declarou a si nesta última semana?

**Xia:** - Huh, bem eu... – naquele momento eu sou salva por duas pessoas.

**Tala:** - Olha aí, toca a dar espaço. Vamos andando pessoal, a Taichou não tem nada para dizer. – os meus guarda-costas, que até hoje não fizeram nada de jeito, vieram ao meu auxílio.

**Xia:** - Tala! Kai! Vocês salvaram-me! Finalmente mostraram-me para que é que eu vos pago!

**Kai:** - Tu pagas-nos? – perguntou olhando para mim com uma cara de "esta aqui deve ter perdido o último neurónio que tinha".

**Xia:** - ¬¬X... Bom, agora podem deixar-me, eu vou sozinha para o estúdio. – enquanto caminhava gloriosamente pelos bastidores do grande programa encontrei-me com o meu anjinho. – Ling!

**Ling:** - Xia-san! Oh, mas que bonita que está hoje! – de facto não era mentira. O meu habitual fato de jornalista tinha desaparecido e tinha sido substituído por um vestido fino, preto, comprido até aos pés, de alças e um decote bonito. (vá lá, dêem um desconto, não sei descrever roupa XD) Calçava uns sapatos também pretos de queda alta e o meu cabelo encontrava-se solto (é necessário que saibam que o meu cabelo chega até à cintura (É A PURA VERDADE)) e estava com uma maquilhagem bonita.

**Xia:** - Obrigado Ling. Olha, sabes onde está o Dimitri?

**Ling:** - Acho que ele está no seu camarim.

**Xia:** - Obrigado. – antes que a perdesse de vista chamei a pequena para lhe dar uma pequena alegria. – Olha, Ling, eu acho que o Kai anda à tua procura.

**Ling:** - É sério? – perguntou muito corada.

**Xia:** - Sim, ele está lá na entrada à tua espera.

**Ling:** - O-Obrigado, Xia-san. – e lá a menina foi-se embora feliz da vida. (XD) Eu, no entanto, dirigi-me para o camarim do meu loiro favorito. Sem bater à porta, abri-a bruscamente pregando um susto enorme nele.

**Xia:** - Ei, Dimitri!

**Dimitri:** - Uáá, Taichou que susto! – queixou-se o loiro olhando com uma cara de morto-vivo para mim. – Mas qual foi a... – o loiro calou-se ao encarar a minha bela figura. (ok, estou a lisonjear-me demais mas é só hoje!) -...ideia?

**Xia:** - O que se passa? Porque estás a olhar com essa cara de parvo para mim?

**Dimitri:** - Desde quando é que te vestes assim? o.o

**Xia:** - Desde de que vou ter um encontro depois do Cantinho?

**Dimitri:** - É O QUÊ? Com quem? – perguntou muito indignado.

- Comigo, ora. – disse alguém num tom muita convencido e pondo o braço por cima dos meus ombros.

**Xia:** - ¬¬ Isso era o que tu querias, Ivan! – digo, dando-lhe um soco para que ele me largasse.

**Ivan:** - Au! Taichou, não era preciso seres tão dura comigo!

**Xia:** - Dura? Eu até acho que fui muito gentil contigo! Nem queiras imaginar o que a Aki vai fazer com o Dimitri.

**Ivan:** - É verdade. u.u

**Dimitri:** - i.i Taichou! Tu não a convidaste mesmo, pois não?

**Xia:** - Eu disse que ela podia vir, não sei se ela vem ou não. E agora toca a mexer seus preguiçosos que está na hora de começar este Cantinho! – e os dois foram de imediato para o estúdio.

**Voz de apresentador barato:** - Senhoras e senhores, após provavelmente meses de espera o Cantinho da Xia vai finalmente para a sua 18ª edição! E agora convosco... – mas a pobre voz de apresentador barato não consegue continuar, visto ter sido brutalmente agredido por...

**Dimitri:** - Mas que raio estás tu aqui a fazer na minha cabine? Baza daqui!

**Voz de apresentado barato:** - i.i Eu vou! Mas nem pensem que vou continuar a trabalhar sobre estas condições! – e ele vai-se embora.

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬ Tipo estúpido...Leitores e leitoras, escritores e escritoras, sejam todos bem-vindos à 18ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! E agora convosco, Xia Matsuyama e a sua ajudante Miharu Kinomoto.

**Miharu:** - ò.ó Porque é que me chamam sempre de ajudante?

**Ivan:** - Porque é exactamente isso que tu és, querida. – disse convencido.

**Miharu:** - Maldito...

**Xia:** - ¬¬...Olá a todos minna! Estão todos bons? Eu estou óptima, mas devo estar bem perto da morte, porque vocês devem estar furiosos comigo por nunca mais ter actualizado. É que a escola e a minha vida complicada mantém-me ocupada o tempo todo e ainda não tive hipóteses de actualizar a fic a não ser agora, nas férias da Páscoa. (uma mísera semana, mas pronto ¬¬).

Eu pedi-vos no Cantinho anterior para fazerem perguntas às personagens, caso tivessem é claro, mas só recebi da Aki Hiwatari. Mais ninguém perguntou nada! Eu agora não peço perguntas! Digam o que quiserem! Chamem-lhes de idiotas! Digam que a Ling já se devia ter declarado ou então declarem amor eterno a alguma personagem, mas digam (ou escrevam) alguma coisa! Pleeeeaaaseee?

Agora respondendo às perguntas da Aki Hiwatari...ela perguntou:

1 - Posso ir aí ao cantinho dar uma sova no Dimitri? (sem ressentimentos fofo)

2 – O Ivan está disponível para substituir o Dimitri no meu coração? xD

3 – Como é que o Angel se conseguiu materializar do nada depois de tanto tempo?

E agora vão as respostas:

Nº 1 – Sim, por mim podes dar uma sova no Dimitri e estamos todos aqui à tua espera, mas ao que parece tu andas perdida em combate e pelas minhas fontes talvez não apareças para sorte do Dimitri.

Nº 2 – Ivan, responde tu!

**Ivan:** - Mas é claro que estou disponível. Ao contrário do Dimitri, eu estou sempre ao teu dispor para o que tu quiseres, querida. – sorriso colgate.

Nº 3 – Esta é uma resposta comprida e eu já te mandei na resposta à review, mas vou pôr aqui para todos saberem. Talvez também tenham algumas dúvidas sobre isso e assim já resolvo o assunto.

Ponto nº 1: O Angel antes pertencia à Miya e ele foi dado à Ling quando ainda estava ligado à Miya. Quando ele se materializou quando a Ling era pequena, ele usou a força da Miya e não a da Ling, daí esta não ter ficado cansada nem nada do género. Ponto nº 2: Lembras-te num capítulo do campeonato o Sr. Dickinson ter ficado todo assustado porque a Ling invocou o Angel? Pois, bem é que ela como ainda não tinha feito isso, ia custar-lhe muito, pois invocar o Angel consome muita energia do portador do bit-bicho. Mas aquela não era a primeira vez (a primeira foi na batalha contra o Kai) e ela não desmaiou, devido a já ter essa experiência. Se bem, que ela ficou muito esgotada.

Ponto nº 3: A Ling agora conseguiu ter o Angel ao seu lado, a conversar com ela na boa devido a já tê-lo invocado e a conseguir mantê-lo durante algum tempo, mas isso não significa que seja a longo prazo, o que não é mesmo. É muito complicado para ela, porque ela é realmente fraca. O Angel é que lhe dá a força necessária. É algo complicado de explicar, mas vou tentar fazê-lo o melhor possível durante o resto da fic.

E agora que respondi queria dizer que tenho muita pena de vos ter estragado as expectativas acerca do capítulo. Embora parecesse que fosse um encontro, o Kai e a Ling foram ao cemitério. Sorry minna! n.n'''

Agora vamos ao preview do próximo capítulo:

_A verdade escondida durante anos finalmente decide dar a cara esmagando os corações fracos e delicados. A hora de se confrontarem finalmente chegou e o pequeno anjo revela a sua fúria perante o mundo. Tudo porque a verdade se escondeu mesmo ao seu lado...**Capítulo 20: Lágrimas de um Anjo**._

E pronto, fica aqui o meu suspense para o próximo capítulo. Não faço a mínima de quando ele vai sair, mas peço para que sejam pacientes, está bem?

- Xia? – alguém que todos conhecem muito bem, mas que agora não fazem a mínima de quem é porque eu não pus o nome aproxima-se de mim.

**Xia:** - Alexander, o que foi?

**Alexander:** - Acho que era uma boa ideia irmos ao nosso jantar antes que fique mais tarde.

**Xia:** - Mas é claro, eu já vou acabar isto aqui.

**Público/Dimitri/Ivan/Miharu:** - O QUÊ? VAIS SAIR COM O ALEXANDER?

**Xia:** - O que foi? Há algum problema?

**Dimitri:** - Mas, mas...é o Alexander! i.i

**Xia:** - Por isso mesmo. – digo-lhe com um sorriso convencido. – Ivan, encerra o programa por favor.

**Ivan:** - Claro Taichou! – e eu saio vitoriosa de braço dado com o magnífico líder dos The Demons. – Bom, minna-san todos nós esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo e esperamos as vossas reviews. E não se esqueçam daquele pedido da Taichou, está bem?

Jinhos minna!

Bye, bye!

_Cena à parte..._

**Dimitri:** - Não acredito que a Taichou vá sair com o Alexander.

**Ivan:** - Nem eu, mas a vida é assim, feita de surpresas.

**Homem da produção:** - Sr. Disniov desculpe incomodá-lo, mas tem uma visita.

**Dimitri:** - A sério? Quem é? – o homem afasta-se revelando uma figura feminina com uma expressão não muito alegre.

- Olá Dimitri!

**Dimitri:** - Aki...? – disse enquanto lhe escorria suor pelo rosto.

**Aki:** - Anda cá seu desgraçado! – e começa a correr atrás do loiro.

**Dimitri:** - AH!

**Ivan:** - Tal como eu disse, a vida é feita de surpresas.


	20. Lágrimas de um Anjo

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ As equipas classificadas para a final do campeonato chegam ao Japão onde esta irá decorrer. No seu regresso a casa, todos pensavam sobre os The Demons e se estes poderiam ser derrotados. Ling encontra-se com Kai, como prometido, mas em vez de um encontro eles vão ao cemitério onde Ling conta a Kai tudo sobre a morte do seu pai. Boris chega a Tóquio nesse mesmo dia._

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Lágrimas de um Anjo**

_Hospital, 10:25_

- E pronto, já acabei! – disse o médico ao finalizar de tirar o gesso do braço direito de Daichi.

**Daichi:** - Boa! Finalmente livrei-me dessa coisa! – exclamou o pequeno enquanto abanava o braço como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Médico:** - Daichi, agora queria pedir-te um favor.

**Daichi:** - O quê? – perguntou curioso.

**Médico:** - Tens que ter cuidado com o braço. Não podes começar já a fazer muitos esforços, pode ser perigoso.

**Daichi:** - Mas... – o pequeno de cabelos de fogo ia ripostar, mas não conseguiu devido a Hilary ter-lhe tapado a boca.

**Hilary:** - Não se preocupe Sr. Doutor, nós tomamos conta dele. – respondeu Hilary enquanto agarrava Daichi e tapava-lhe a boca, o que estava a tornar-se difícil devido ao pequeno estar a tentar soltar-se a todo o custo.

**Médico:** - Então está bem. – disse com uma gota enquanto olhava para a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

**Hilary:** - Adeus! – disse Hilary com um sorriso forçado enquanto puxava Daichi para fora do quarto, sendo seguida pelos antigos Bladebreakers, excepto Kai é claro. Quando se afastaram o suficiente, Hilary soltou Daichi.

**Daichi:** - Mas o que é que tu estás a tentar fazer? Sufocar-me até à morte? – gritou ao mesmo tempo que tentava recuperar o fôlego.

**Kenny:** - Daichi, importas-te de falar mais baixo, estamos no hospital. – pediu Kenny, preocupado.

**Daichi:** - Falar mais baixo? Nem penses! Principalmente quando o assunto for... – mas Daichi foi incapaz de continuar pois Tyson agarrou-o, tapando-lhe a boca e levando-o para fora do hospital.

**Max:** - Tyson, achas boa ideia tapar-lhe a boca e o nariz até chegarmos ao lado de fora do hospital? – perguntou o rapaz com uma gota.

**Tyson:** - Ah, não te preocupes, não lhe vai acontecer nada. E se acontecer nós já estamos no hospital, não é mesmo? – todos olharam um pouco assustados para Tyson, mas nenhum comentou. Ao saírem do hospital, o grupo cruzou-se com uma pessoa que todos conheciam muito bem.

**Hilary:** - Huh, mas é a mãe da Ling. Sra. Akimoto! – a mulher virou-se para trás, surpresa por a terem chamado.

**Miya:** - Ah, bom-dia meninos. – e dito isto a mulher apressou-se a entrar no hospital.

**Kenny:** - Estranho... – comentou o rapaz, levando a mão ao queixo, enquanto caminhava junto com os amigos. – Pelo que conheço da mãe da Ling, ela não costuma ser assim.

**Ray:** - Ela parecia nervosa. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, um pouco preocupado.

**Tyson:** - Não sei, mas acho que já podemos descobrir.

**Max:** - O que queres dizer?

**Tyson:** - Olhem quem vem aí. – respondeu o rapaz, sem tirar os olhos das pessoas que se aproximavam.

**Ray:** - São os The Demons.

Era verdade. Os principais candidatos ao título mundial estavam a vir na direcção do grupo e pareciam divertir-se com a situação.

**Dimitri:** - Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui? – perguntou Dimitri, sem esperar uma resposta, no seu tom habitual.

**Daichi:** - Maldito! O que é que tu queres?

**Dimitri:** - Vejam só! O pequenino já tirou o gesso do braço. Vais-me bater, é? – perguntou, divertido. A expressão dos seus companheiros não era diferente.

**Daichi:** - Não, mas podes crer que quando chegar a hora de combatermos eu vou dar cabo de ti!

**Dimitri:** - Quero ver! – ameaçou, com um brilho no olhar.

**Daichi:** - Ora seu! – Daichi estava pronto para atirar-se para cima do loiro, mas é impedido pelo seu capitão. – Tyson, o que estás a fazer? – perguntou, irritado.

**Tyson:** - Daichi, deixa a tua raiva para o stadium. – o pequeno, contrariado, concordou com Tyson e acalmou-se. Dimitri abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso.

**Tyson:** - O que é que vocês querem?

**Dimitri:** - Nós? Nada. – respondeu cheio de sarcasmo.

**Alexander:** - Dimitri! – o líder dos The Demons chamou o seu companheiro fazendo-o recuar. Alexander estava com uma dúvida e não ia ficar o resto do dia a pensar naquilo. – Onde está a Ling?

**Hilary:** - Como se nós te fôssemos dizer! – respondeu de imediato, irritada. Alexander não se deu por vencido.

**Alexander:** - Ela está com o Hiwatari?

**Tyson:** - Estás à espera que eu te diga? – respondeu, com um sorriso convencido.

Alexander mostrou o seu ar irritado e avançou com a sua equipa. Dimitri e Ivan viraram-se para trás dando o seu sorriso característico aos restantes e continuaram o seu caminho, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Tyson/Daichi:** - Aqueles idiotas! – disseram os dois em uníssono, obviamente irritados.

**Max:** - Malta, eles de certeza que estão atrás da Ling. Será que não era melhor irmos atrás deles?

**Ray:** - É verdade! Nós temos que encontrar a Ling antes deles, senão...

**Kenny:** - Eu acho que não vai ser preciso, Ray.

**Ray:** - Mas como não?

**Kenny:** - Sabes, é que a Ling ontem disse-nos que hoje iria estar em casa todo o dia para tratar de umas coisas.

**Max:** - Mas mesmo assim não seria melhor nós irmos ver como ela está?

**Tyson:** - Não te preocupes Max, a Ling quando diz uma coisa fá-la. Por isso, podemos estar descansados.

**Max:** - Se tu o dizes... – dito isto os seis voltaram ao seu caminho.

Enquanto isso, os The Demons debatiam-se com os seus próprios problemas. Todos tinham achado estranha a atitude de Alexander, mas apenas Nicolau decidiu mostrar o seu desagrado.

**Nicolau:** - Tu queres dizer-me qual foi a ideia de perguntares àqueles tipos onde é que a miúda estava? Sabes muito bem que eles não te iam dizer.

**Alexander:** - Apeteceu-me. – respondeu friamente, por ter as suas acções questionadas.

**Nicolau:** - Muito bem, estão porque é que perguntaste se ela estava com o Hiwatari? – Nicolau sabia que, naquele momento, tinha tocado no ponto fraco de Alexander, algo que o próprio rapaz ainda não sabia...

O rapaz de cabelos vermelhos parou de andar e virou-se para trás, fixando-se em Nicolau, que também parara junto com os restantes.

**Alexander:** - Tu não tens nada a ver com isso! – Nicolau irritou-se pela resposta. – E acho bem deixares de questionar o que eu faço, caso contrário eu não tenho problemas em arranjar-te uma cicatriz para fazer companhia à outra! – dito isto, o líder dos The Demons seguiu o seu caminho.

Dimitri e Ivan não abriram a boca, sabendo que não era boa ideia meterem-se entre aqueles dois. Nicolau, mesmo contrariado, decidiu encerrar o assunto e continuar o caminho em silêncio, como sempre.

**-x-**

No chão da floresta, que fica detrás do parque, acabara de parar um beyblade azul e vermelho. Os Blitzkreig Boys estavam a treinar para a final e Kai acabara de perder o seu combate com Brian.

**Spencer:** - O Kai perdeu? – o rapaz loiro olhava surpreso para Kai.

**Brian:** - Então, o que é que foi isto? Nem deste luta!

**Kai:** - Desculpem, eu hoje não estou com cabeça. – respondeu, agarrando o beyblade e indo-se embora, sendo seguido pelo olhar atento de Tala.

As lembranças do dia anterior estavam a impedi-lo de pensar. _"Não me perguntes porquê, mas eu acompanho-te a casa"._

**Kai:** - _"Idiota! Porque é que sempre que eu estou ao lado dela começo a agir de forma tão estúpida? Faço coisas das quais nunca sequer imaginei...Ela é uma amiga, mas...O sorriso dela, a voz dela, a fragilidade dela, a preocupação dela, tudo nela faz com que eu..." _– a linha de pensamento de Kai foi interrompida pela voz que ele menos queria ouvir no momento. – Ling?

A menina olhou curiosa para quem a tinha chamado e um sorriso brilhou na sua face quando ela viu de quem se tratava.

**Ling:** - Kai! – a rapariga quase correu para junto dele, logo de seguida. Vestia uma simples saia branca e uma blusa de alças verde-clara, os seus sapatos eram brancos e o seu cabelo estava solto, como sempre.

Kai, sem perceber o motivo, corou com aquela atitude de Ling. Ele simplesmente odiava quando ela o apanhava assim, com aquele sorriso. Deixava-o desprevenido.

**Kai:** - O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou, lembrando-se do que Ling lhe dissera no dia anterior.

**Ling:** - Eu vim fazer umas compras que a minha mãe me pediu e depois tenho que ir até à BBA.

**Kai:** - À BBA?

**Ling:** - Vou encontrar-me com a minha mãe e com o Sr. Dickinson lá.

**Kai:** - Pensei que fosses passar o dia em casa.

**Ling:** - Também eu, mas houve uma mudança de última hora. – respondeu a jovem, com o seu coração aos pulos dentro do peito. _"Foi uma sorte ter encontrado o Kai aqui. Pensava que não o ia ver hoje, mas afinal..."_

**Kai:** - Então, vais agora para casa? – perguntou, imitando um ar desinteressado, e colocando as mãos no bolsos. _"Ela hoje está... diferente."_

**Ling:** - Sim e depois vou até à BBA.

**Kai:** - Então vamos andando. – disse numa voz firme e afastando-se dela.

**Ling:** - Kai, espera! Eu tenho a certeza que tens coisas mais importantes para fazer. Não tens de ir comigo. – Kai, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, aproximou-se da jovem e olhou-a nos olhos, o que a fez corar.

**Kai:** - Ling, os The Demons andam por aí e eles não vão perder uma oportunidade que seja. Eu já te disse antes, eu não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça. Agora vamos!

E com aquelas palavras, que ele não percebera porque dissera, Kai voltou a andar. Ling mantinha um sorriso e não conseguiu evitar dizê-lo quando se aproximou do rapaz.

**Ling:** - Obrigado.

Kai olhou para ela e sorriu de leve. Ling não captou o sorriso, mas o seu continuava a brilhar, agradecida por ter saído de casa nesse dia.

**-x-**

**Miya:** - Stanley, desculpa ter-me atrasado mas é que eu... – a mulher não conseguiu continuar ao aperceber-se de uma terceira pessoa no escritório.

- Olá maninha!

**Miya:** - Boris... – um misto de fúria e nervosismo trespassaram nos olhos da mulher, mas Miya manteve-se calma.

**Boris:** - Então? Não se cumprimenta o nosso irmão que não se vê ha anos?

**Miya:** - Não se o nosso irmão estiver com intenções de matar a nossa filha! – Boris acentuou o sorriso irónico que mantivera desde a chegada de Miya. – Não me disseste que ele vinha. – disse Miya, com um olhar firme para o Sr. Dickinson.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Nem eu mesmo o esperava. – respondeu o homem, fazendo mostrar o seu desagrado em ter aquele homem no seu escritório.

**Boris:** - É verdade, eu vim sem avisar. Mas como podia eu perder as finais do campeonato do mundo quando a minha equipa é uma das favoritas?

**Miya:** - O que é que tu queres, Boris? – perguntou a mulher, já farta das ironias do irmão.

**Boris:** - Directa ao assunto, é assim que eu gosto. – Miya olhou-o, enojada. – Vim aqui tratar de negócios, sentemo-nos. – com a frase de Boris, os três sentaram-se ficando os dois irmãos lado a lado.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Muito bem, explica-nos o que estás a fazer no Japão. Não achas que já tens que chegue?

**Boris:** - E perder a oportunidade de conhecer a minha sobrinha? Sabes bem que eu não podia fazer isso, Stanley. Além disso, os meus rapazes parecem andar com pouca sorte, por isso vim ajudá-los.

**Miya:** - Se tu pões um dedo que seja em cima da minha filha, eu juro que acabo contigo! – rebateu Miya, irritada pelo comentário de Boris.

**Boris:** - Maninha, não te precisas irritar. A única coisa que eu quero é conhecer a minha sobrinha. – disse num tom carregado de ironia a acompanhar o sorriso.

**-x-**

**Ling:** - Bem, eu posso ir sozinha a partir daqui. – disse a jovem, em frente da porta da sede da BBA. Antes que Kai se fosse embora Ling, num impulso, abraçou o rapaz. Kai ficou perplexo, sem saber o que fazer.

**Kai:** - Ling... – a jovem soltou-o no mesmo instante, corando um pouco.

**Ling:** - Eu sei que isto foi precipitado e estranho, mas queria agradecer-te por tudo o que tens feito por mim, desde que nos conhecemos. Tens sido de uma grande ajuda. Muito obrigado por tudo. – Ling agradeceu, corando um pouco mais.

Kai, a princípio, não disse nada. Ficou a olhar aquele sorriso tímido e um tanto inseguro. Era por causa dele que andava tão desconcentrado ultimamente. Kai pôs as mãos nos bolsos e olhou nos olhos da rapariga. O seu olhar era diferente do habitual, era um olhar suave, o que fez Ling corar ainda mais.

**Kai:** - Não tens de quê. – foi a única que ele disse, mas para Ling valia mais que ouro.

**Ling:** - Então até amanhã! – despediu-se ela, entrando de seguida para a BBA. Kai foi-se embora com a lembrança do sorriso a passear-lhe na mente.

**-x-**

Naquele dia, as escadas pareciam uma eternidade para a menina de cabelos negros. Pensar naquele rapaz frio fazia o seu mundo parar. Quando finalmente chegou à porta do escritório do Sr. Dickinson, bateu na mesma e entrou de seguida. Ao entrar deu de caras com um homem estranho, sentado ao lado da sua mãe, e também lá estava o Sr. Dickinson. Ling sentiu-se envergonhada, segura de ter interrompido algo importante.

**Miya:** - Ling... – Miya pronunciou o nome da filha, temendo o que se aproximava. Boris sorriu de canto ao perceber que aquela era a sua sobrinha.

**Ling:** - Desculpem, eu não sabia que estavam no meio de uma reunião, eu venho depois. – Ling estava prestes a deixar o escritório, mas o agir rápido de Boris impediu-a de sair. Levantou-se da cadeira num ápice e chamou por ela, para desespero dos outros dois.

**Boris:** - Espera, não estás a interromper nada. Entra, por favor. – disse o homem, com um suposto sorriso simpático, mas que assustava Ling. Um pouco contra-gosto ela entrou no escritório e notou o clima nervoso que havia naquele quarto. Ling aproximou-se da mãe, estranhando o seu comportamento.

**Ling:** - Mãe, a senhora queria alguma coisa em especial?

**Miya:** - Na verdade eu...tinha algo para te contar. – disse, olhando a filha, tristemente. Ling assustou-se com o olhar da mãe. Aquele era o olhar de uma mulher aterrorizada, não da mãe que ela conhecia.

**Ling:** - Algo...para me contar?

**Miya:** - Sim... – a mulher de cabelos de vinho não conseguia encarar a filha. Se o fizesse, tinha a certeza de que o aperto que tinha no peito só iria piorar. O Sr. Dickinson olhava a amiga sem saber o que fazer, culpando-se mentalmente de tudo o que se estava a passar.

**Boris:** - Algo para lhe contar? A verdade, talvez? – um brilho alucinado passou nos olhos de Boris.

**Ling:** - A verdade? Que verdade, mãe? – Ling olhou preocupada para a mulher ao seu lado, mas esta não reagia.

**Boris:** - Deixa-me contar-te toda a verdade. – pediu o homem com um sorriso cínico. Aquela frase despertou Miya.

**Miya:** - Boris, não! – Ling olhou confusa e assustada para a mãe. O que se estaria a passar?

**Boris:** - Vem cá. – Boris agarrou no pulso de Ling e puxou-a para longe da secretária do escritório. – Antes demais, deixa que eu me apresente.

**Miya:** - Boris, pára! – Miya gritou, implorando para o homem parar. Esse acto deixou Ling ainda mais confusa.

**Boris:** - O meu nome é Boris Balkov e eu...

**Miya:** - Boris! – outro grito de súplica saiu da boca da mulher. Infelizmente para Miya, isso não impediu Boris.

**Boris:** -...Eu sou irmão da tua mãe.

**Ling:** - O quê? Isso não é possível... – a confusão de Ling só aumentou com essa nova revelação. Nenhuma ideia concreta era capaz de se formar na sua mente.

**Boris:** - Não acreditas? Provavelmente a Miya nunca te disse para não envergonhar o teu avô, mas ele antes de se casar com a tua avó, esteve casado com uma mulher russa que, só por acaso, era a minha mãe. Isso faz de mim e da tua mãe meios-irmãos por parte de pai, o que me torna teu tio. Não é engraçado? – perguntou, cheio de ironia.

**Ling:** - Meu...tio?

**Boris:** - Sim. E já agora, o teu nome?

**Ling:** - Ling... – respondeu, olhando confusa para aquele homem. Algo naquele sorriso parecia tão falso, no entanto, tinha a certeza de que aquela história era verdadeira.

**Boris:** - Ling, é um nome bonito. – Boris ia passar a mão pelos cabelos da menina, mas Miya impediu-o de imediato.

**Miya:** - Nem te atrevas a tocar-lhe! – avisou, levantando-se e indo até Boris, agarrando-lhe pelo pulso.

**Boris:** - Ora, mas que mal tem eu tocar na minha sobrinha? – perguntou, abrindo mais o seu sorriso. Miya apertou-lhe mais o pulso, nervosa. O Sr. Dickinson, prevendo o que poderia acontecer, decidiu agir rapidamente.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Por favor, vamos ter calma. – pediu o homem ao separar os dois irmãos. – Já somos todos crescidos, vamos resolver as coisas com a cabeça no lugar. Por favor, Miya. – a mulher consentiu o pedido, voltando a si.

Ling, confusa, olhava para aquelas três pessoas como se olhasse para três estranhos. Não conseguia entender o motivo de estar ali, o motivo de ter descoberto uma verdade até então inexistente, e, muito menos o motivo do aparecimento de um tio que a assustava. Naquele momento, o seu único desejo era sair dali.

**Ling:** - Mãe, eu não percebo o que se está a passar aqui. O que significa isto tudo? – Miya ficou um pouco chocada com a pergunta, mas decidiu que era altura de explicar tudo de uma vez.

**Miya:** - Ling, querida... – a mulher pôs a mão sobre o ombro da filha, como se daquela forma se desculpasse de tudo o que fizera. – Tudo o que este homem te disse é verdade. Ele é mesmo meu irmão e teu tio. – continuou, quase num sussurro. Pronunciar aquelas palavras após anos de mentira provocava-lhe uma dor que à muito não sentia.

**Ling:** - Mas porque nunca me disse nada disso? – perguntou, sem conseguir esconder a desilusão que sentia.

**Miya:** - Ling, eu...

**Boris:** - Porque a tua mãe sempre teve medo. Atrás da mulher sorridente e bem-disposta que vês, todos os dias esconde-se uma mulher cheia de receios. – Miya foi incapaz de se defender dando total liberdade ao discurso incansável de Boris. – Ela nunca to disse, porque achou que não precisavas saber a quem o teu anjo realmente pertence. – Ling olhou-o, confusa. O seu Angel? Do que estaria ele a falar? – Segundo as tradições da família Hayashi, o seu bem mais precioso, o bit-bicho Angel, deve ser entregue ao filho homem mais velho. E adivinha quem é ele? – perguntou, com a maior cara de pau.

**Ling:** - Mas o Angel é meu... – disse Ling, ainda tentando assimilar tudo o que ouvira.

**Boris:** - Pois, mas não deveria ser. Não é à toa que te andas a encontrar com um grupinho de rapazes conhecidos como os The Demons. Conhece-los? – perguntou, acentuando o seu sorriso sarcástico.

**Ling:** - Porque é que precisa saber? Por acaso conhece os The Demons? – perguntou, um pouco desconfiada.

**Boris:** - Minha querida, eu não só os conheço, como também fui eu quem lhes ordenou que recuperassem aquilo que é meu por direito! - Ling entrou em choque. Miya já não tinha forças para aguentar aquela situação e o Sr. Dickinson decidira ficar do lado da amiga.

**Ling:** - Então é você! Você é o culpado de tudo o que me tem acontecido e às pessoas de quem gosto! – esbracejou, irritada.

**Boris:** - Exactamente. – afirmou, divertido.

**Ling:** - Como é que é possível? Como é que foi capaz de fazer isso? Não, eu não quero saber! Eu só preciso que fique sabendo uma coisa! – Miya, naquele momento, não reconheceu a filha. Pela primeira vez, via a mulher que havia naquela menina pequena e frágil. E aqueles olhos...

**Miya:** - Tsushi... – murmurou a mulher fazendo Stanley olhar para ela, confuso.

**Ling:** - Fique sabendo que eu nunca vou deixar que nada, nem ninguém me separe do meu Angel! – avisou-lhe, confiante. Boris ainda não retirara o seu sorriso, pelo contrário achava aquilo tudo muito divertido.

**Boris:** - Esses olhos...cheios de coragem e determinação. Uma tolice. – Ling olhou-o, sem perceber. Miya e o Sr. Dickinson foram atraídos pelas palavras. – Esses olhos são iguais aos do teu pai antes de morrer. Mas nem a coragem nem a determinação o salvaram.

**Ling:** - Do que está a falar? – perguntou a jovem, assustada.

Miya levantou-se, confusa, com a ajuda de Stanley. Boris aproximou o seu rosto pérfido do de Ling, deixando a sua boca junto do ouvido da jovem. Num sussurro, Boris respondeu, divertido, à pergunta.

**Boris:** - Eu matei o teu pai.

_Continua..._

* * *

- Dimitri, amorzinho, onde estás? – perguntou um vulto trazendo consigo um ramo de flores. – Mas onde raio está aquele tipo e onde é que se meteu toda a gente?

**Voz de apresentador barato:** - Hum, o pessoal do Cantinho da Xia não está aqui Sra. Hiwatari, só eu. – informou a V.D.A.B. a nem mais nem menos que Aki Hiwatari, a nossa "melhor cliente".

**Aki:** - E como é que é suposto eu dar flores àquele loiro desgraçado se ele não está aqui?

**V.D.A.B.:** - Bem, eu posso dizer-lhe onde eles estão, mas não creio que consiga localizá-los. Os contactos da Taichou são secretos e nunca sabemos por onde ela vai e vem.

**Aki:** - De qualquer forma diz-me lá onde eles estão.

**V.D.A.B.:** - No Café Mew Mew.

**Aki:** - O quê? O.O

_Algures nos arredores de Tóquio, no café mais prestigiado do momento_

**Miharu:** - Olá, quando é que chega o meu sumo de laranja? – perguntou a minha assistente, irritada.

- Aquela miúda de cabelo azul já me está a irritar! Tem a mania que é convidada. Que ódio! – queixou-se Aizawa Mint, também conhecida por Corina, a segunda Mew Mew a ser encontrada.

**Purin:** - Quem está falando, Mint-onee-chan. – disse a pequena Fong Purin, também conhecida por Kiki, com o seu habitual tiro certeiro.

**Retasu:** - Aqui está! – Midorikawa Retasu entregou o sumo à impaciente Miharu, que agradeceu com um sorriso. A simpática Bridget também sorriu e voltou para junto das amigas.

No balcão estavam Fujiwara Zakuro, Shirogane Ryou e Akasaka Keiichiro, conhecidos também por Renée , Elliot e Wesley na versão Americana. Pelas mesas o público, sendo servido por Aoyama Masaya (Mark) e por Momomiya Ichigo (Zoey) que de vez em quando trocavam olhares apaixonados. E, por fim, numa mesa junto à janela estava o grupo mais fantástico do café. Uma rapariga, agora de 17 anos, acompanhada de dois belos jovens.

**Dimitri:** - Estava a ver que nunca mais falavas de nós. – queixou-se, aborrecido.

**Ivan:** - Eu sou belo... – divagou o rapaz. Coitado, vive iludido.

**Xia:** - Deixa-te de coisas e apresenta o Cantinho, Di. – o loiro olhou para mim, chateado, e lá começou o Cantinho.

**Dimitri:** - Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores sejam todos bem-vindos à 19ª edição do Cantinho da Xia. Agora convosco e directamente do Café Mew Mew, Xia Matsuyama!

**Xia:** - Olá a todos! Sejam bem-vindos ao programa das fics, o único, o vosso Cantinho! Como sempre, peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas já pedi paciência. O 11º ano não é fácil e tem que se estudar. Novamente, só recebi perguntas da Aki, mas não faz mal, antes poucas que nenhumas. Vamos a isso.

**1 – Como é que foi o encontro com o Alex? **

O encontro...foi engraçado. O Alexander é um rapaz único e sinceramente só eu o conheço verdadeiramente. Foi mais um encontro de amigos do que outra coisa. xD

**2 - ****As Night Girls não apareceram este capitulo (a não ser no flashback em que só apareceu a Haruka) tenho saudades delas! (isto nem foi uma pergunta mas pronto).**

Não te preocupes Aki, elas estão quase a aparecer. Não tenho um capítulo definido ainda para te dizer a altura certa, mas falta pouco.

**3 – Quando é que o Cantinho volta a ter convidados?**

Isto aqui hoje não foi propriamente pessoal convidado, mas já não foi mau, pois não? Pode ser que nos próximos Cantinhos eu tenha cabeça e volte a ter alguns convidados. E a quarta pergunta acho que já foi respondida no princípio do Cantinho. xD

Bom e agora que respondi às perguntas, vocês devem estar a perguntar-se o porquê de estarmos no Café Mew Mew. Eu passo a explicar: é que eu tive a oportunidade de ver a verdadeira versão de Tokyo Mew Mew no YouTube e, sinceramente, o anime é lindo! Aconselho-vos a verem no YouTube, porque na versão Americana está tudo trocado, cortam cenas e, enfim, o original é sempre melhor. Se continuarem à espera da Americana nunca vão saber que a Retasu gosta do Ryou-kun! O único problema é a legendas serem em inglês. Para mim não foi, mas para outras pessoas pode ser. Bom, mas passando ao que importa, o que acharam do capítulo? Chocante e electrizante, não? Mas depois vocês dizem-me nas vossas reviews. Agora a preview do próximo capítulo:

_Tudo o que conhecera por verdade era uma farsa. Vivera numa mentira e até mesmo o seu sol se lhe fechava. Quando as asas decaem e o coração esmorece, só o seu sol lhe pode trazer a luz. __**Capítulo 21: Quando a luz foge do mundo...**_

**Ivan:** - Ui, preview de cortar a respiração.

**Dimitri:** - Quando é que vais perceber que são todos assim? – Ivan olhou-o, irritado. –Taichou, isto já acabou?

**Xia:** - Porque perguntas?

**Dimitri:** - Porque eu sinto que a Zakuro-chan está a chamar por mim. – respondeu convencido.

**Xia:** - Ai é? Pois a mim parece-me que o Ryou-kun me está a chamar.

**Dimitri:** - A sério? – perguntou irritado.

**Xia:** - Sim! – respondo com os nervos em franja. Ambos levantamo-nos e vamos até ao balcão, olhando com raiva um para o outro e deixando Ivan por sua conta.

**Ivan:** - Eu mereço...Bom, parece que está na hora de acabar este Cantinho. O que acharam do capítulo? Acham que a Taichou devia ser internada num manicómio? Eu sim! – o rapaz cala-se ao sentir um olhar furioso na sua direcção. – Não se esqueçam de dizer o que acharam do capítulo nas vossas sempre bem-vindas reviews e façam as vossas perguntinhas!

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!


	21. Quando a luz foge do Mundo

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior: **Daichi vai com os seus amigos ao hospital tirar o gesso e, no caminho de regresso a casa, os antigos Bladebreakers encontram-se com os The Demons. Ling encontra-se com Kai e este acompanha-a até à BBA. Aí, Ling descobre a verdade sobre a sua família e conhece Boris. Este conta-lhe tudo e, sem medo nem arrependimentos, diz-lhe que tinha matado Tsushihiro Akimoto._

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Quando a luz foge do Mundo...**

"_Eu matei o teu pai."_

Ao engolir as palavras que ouvira, Miya deixou o seu corpo cair na poltrona, ainda em estado de choque. Ling, nervosa, olhava com medo para aquele sorriso sádico e para aqueles olhos sangrentos. Com o corpo a tremer, dava passos para trás tentando afastar-se daquele homem. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira, mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo lhe dizia que era verdade. Então ela tinha razão... Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar o que viria a seguir.

**Ling:** - Não...é mentira...é mentira...É MENTIRA! – o grito de desespero seguiu-se de um choro compulsivo e nervoso. Achando tudo muito divertido, Boris nem se tentou conter, deixando que uma gargalhada vitoriosa enche-se o escritório.

**Boris:** - Oh, mas é bem verdade!

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ainda bem que admites, porque eu vou chamar a polícia agora mesmo! – disse, irritado e dirigindo-se ao telefone.

**Boris:** - Eu se fosse a ti poupava o fôlego, Stanley. A polícia nunca encontrou provas de ter sido um assassínio, não vão ser dez anos depois que eles o vão fazer. – informou, num tom convencido.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Mas tu acabaste de confessar!

**Boris:** - Tens alguma prova concreta para além da tua audição? – o Sr. Dickinson não teve outro remédio senão aceitar o que Boris dissera e, sabendo que ele tinha razão, largou o telefone e foi para junto de Miya. A mulher, lavada em lágrimas, olhou para Boris à procura de respostas.

**Miya:** - Porque o fizeste? Explica-me porquê! – Boris sorriu de canto e começou a andar pelo escritório.

**Boris:** - O teu marido era um idiota. Ele morreu para salvar a vossa filha. – ao ouvir isso, Ling olhou surpresa para Boris. – É isso mesmo que ouviste. O teu querido papá morreu por tua culpa. Mas deixa-me avisar-te desde já que foi inútil, porque, quer queiram quer não, o teu bit-bicho vai ser meu no fim deste campeonato! – ao dizer estas últimas palavras, Boris Balkov abandonou o escritório com um sorriso na sua face, satisfeito com um trabalho bem feito.

Lá dentro, Miya abraçava-se à filha num choro desesperado e Stanley aproximava-se da janela, tentando esconder as lágrimas de culpa por ter provocado tanta dor às pessoas de quem gostava.

**-x-**

**Dimitri:** - Ei, Ivan! – o loiro chamou o amigo, aproximando-se dele.

Os quatro rapazes estavam de volta ao hotel, mas apenas Dimitri e Ivan estavam na sala. Tanto Nicolau como Alexander estavam nos seus quartos e, pelos vistos, não iriam sair até terem um bom motivo.

**Ivan:** - O que foi? – perguntou, curioso ao ver a cara de Dimitri. Naquele momento, o sorriso sádico do rapaz poderia ser confundido com um ar preocupado.

**Dimitri:** - O que achas que se passa com o Alexander?

**Ivan:** - O que queres dizer?

**Dimitri:** - Tu sabes. Depois que nós conhecemos aquela miúda que ele tem agido de forma estranha.

**Ivan:** - Agora que falas nisso, até tens razão. Ele não tem agido da mesma forma desde que a conhecemos, principalmente depois do que aconteceu em França.

**Dimitri:** - Tens razão. E sabes uma coisa? Eu acho que o Nicolau sabe o que se passa.

**Ivan:** - Eu também. Por isso é que eles brigaram hoje de manhã.

**Dimitri:** - É verdade. Mas, mesmo assim, eu pergunto-me o que se poderá passar com o Alexander.

**-x-**

**Miya:** - Não queres ir para casa comigo?

À porta da sede da BBA, Miya e Ling encontravam-se lado a lado, ainda com restos do que se passara no escritório do Sr. Dickinson. Os rostos vermelhos e os olhos inchados eram a prova disso.

**Ling:** - Não, eu...eu prefiro ficar por aí mais algum tempo. – respondeu, totalmente a leste dos perigos que corria sozinha.

**Miya:** - Tudo bem. Mas não fiques até muito tarde. – Ling assentiu com a cabeça e, despedindo-se da mãe, as duas seguiram direcções diferentes.

**-x-**

**Tyson:** - Então tu estás a dizer que a encontraste _sozinha, _no supermercado? – perguntou, levantando-se um pouco alterado.

**Kai:** - Foi isso que eu disse, Tyson. – respondeu um pouco chateado por o colega ser sempre o mesmo.

Kai, devido à missão que lhes tinha sido imposta pelo Sr. Dickinson, viu-se no dever de ir contar aos antigos colegas de equipa o que se passou. Não deixou de ficar surpreso quando chegou ao dojo e viu toda a sua antiga equipa reunida.

**Max:** - Obrigado por nos avisares, Kai.

**Kenny:** - Eu não acredito que ela tenha feito isto.

**Ray:** - Nós devíamos ter ido ver se ela estava em casa como disse. Foi um erro não ter ido confirmar.

**Kenny:** - Pois foi. – concordou, arrependido de ter sido tão descuidado na sua decisão.

**Hilary:** - E onde é que ela está agora?

**Kai:** - Ela foi encontrar-se com a mãe na BBA. – respondeu, mostrando um ar despreocupado.

**Daichi:** - E como podes ter tanta certeza? – perguntou o pequeno, sem saber que tinha feito a pergunta errada, na hora errada.

Todos olhavam para Kai à espera de resposta. De facto, todos estavam curiosos sobre como o seu antigo líder tinha tanta certeza do que dissera. O rapaz, sentindo-se pressionado pelos olhares curiosos, afastou-se dos colegas. Quando teve a certeza de que nenhum era capaz de ver a sua cara, respondeu.

**Kai:** - Eu levei-a lá.

Ao ouvirem a resposta todos se entreolharam, surpreendidos pela atitude simpática do Sr. Frio e Insensível. Apenas Tyson mantinha um sorriso discreto, sabendo que teria de falar com Ling um dia.

**-x-**

Ling chegou ao dojo perto das seis da tarde. Um vento frio levantava-se anunciando chuva. Quando o Sr. Granger lhe veio abrir a porta, Ling nem reparou nos sapatos que estavam na entrada, daí vir a surpreender-se ao encontrar tanta gente junto do seu líder.

**Sr. Granger:** - O que posso fazer por ti? – perguntou, no seu jeito simpático de sempre.

**Ling:** - O Tyson está? – perguntou, disfarçando com o seu sorriso o que verdadeiramente sentia naquele momento.

**Sr. Granger:** - Sim, está no dojo com os outros.

**Ling:** - Será que posso ir falar com ele?

**Sr. Granger:** - Claro que sim! Entra. – pediu, dando espaço para a rapariga entrar.

Enquanto ia para o dojo podia ouvir claramente as vozes felizes dos colegas. Como queria estar no lugar deles naquele momento...Quando chegou encostou-se à porta, incapaz de dizer o que quer que fosse.

Ao aperceberem-se de uma outra presença na sala, as vozes cessaram e todos viraram a sua atenção para a figura de cabelos pretos. Ao ver os olhos dela, Kai teve a certeza de que algo de errado tinha acontecido. O seu primeiro impulso foi o de correr para a dela e perguntar-lhe o que se passava, mas deixou isso a cargo de Tyson que, no instante a seguir de ver Ling, já estava junto dela.

**Tyson:** - Ling, o que se passa, porque estás com essa cara?

**Ling:** - Tyson... – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto da jovem, mas esta rapidamente a enxugou dando um pequeno sorriso. Todos estavam apreensivos com a chegada de Ling e sabiam que algo se tinha passado. O que mais os assustava era _o que_ se tinha passado.

**Tyson:** - Ei, o que se passa?

**Ling:** - Bem, foi algo estranho. – respondeu, aproximando-se do grupo. – Eu hoje fui encontrar-me com minha mãe e com o Sr. Dickinson à BBA e, quando cheguei lá, estava um homem estranho com eles.

**Hilary:** - Um homem estranho?

**Ling:** - Sim. Quando entrei ele disse...disse que era irmão da minha mãe, que era meu tio e que queria o meu Angel. – quando ouviram o que Ling dissera, todos tiveram a certeza de quem se tratava.

**Tyson:** - Boris... – o rapaz deixou o nome do homem escapar devido à raiva que sentia. Infelizmente para Tyson, foi o suficiente para Ling ouvir.

**Ling:** - Como é que sabes o nome dele, Tyson? – perguntou, desconfiada.

**Tyson:** - Eu? Eu não sei o nome dele. – respondeu, nervoso.

**Ling:** - Como não? Tu acabaste de dizer Boris e eu nunca tinha dito que o nome dele era esse.

**Kenny:** - Ling, o Tyson não deve ter dito nada, deves estar enganada. – ao ouvirem-na dizer o nome do maior criminoso que conheciam, começaram a levantar-se e todos puderam perceber que Ling estava demasiado alterada para se deixar enganar facilmente.

**Ling:** - Vocês todos conhecem aquele homem...vocês sabiam que a minha mãe tinha um irmão! – Ling começou a ficar nervosa. O facto de ser a última a conhecer a verdade sobre a sua família estava a transtorná-la de uma forma que nem ela conhecia.

**Hilary:** - Ling, por favor, tem calma.

**Ling:** - Vocês sabiam...vocês sabiam e nunca me disseram!

**Max:** - Ling, foi o Sr. Dickinson que nos pediu para não te contarmos nada.

**Kenny:** - Ele disse-nos que era o melhor para ti.

**Ling:** - Vocês sabiam que os The Demons andavam atrás de mim por causa do Angel, vocês sabiam tudo e nunca me contaram nada. Vocês enganaram-me! – ripostou, mostrando um lado de si que só uma pessoa naquele quarto conhecia.

**Tyson:** - Ling! – o rapaz de cabelo azul tentou chamar à razão a sua amiga, mas não serviu de nada.

**Ling:** - Agora só me falta vocês dizerem que sabiam que aquele homem tinha assassinado o meu pai! – com aquilo todos se silenciaram, tentando perceber se tinham ouvido bem.

Antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, Kai agarrou Ling pela mão e levou-a para fora da casa. Os restantes entreolharam-se, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Aquela visita tinha sido, de todo, inesperada e as revelações que ela trouxera também não tinham sido muito boas.

Distanciados o suficiente dos outros, Kai largou a mão de Ling e olhou-a firmemente.

**Ling:** - Por isso é que tu sabias que os The Demons andavam atrás de mim. – Ling olhava para Kai, desolada e cansada.

**Kai:** - Ling... – o rapaz não sabia o que dizer. Vê-la daquela maneira deixava-o fora de si.

**Ling:** - Tu enganaste-me, tal como todos os outros. Logo tu... – Ling baixou a cabeça. A pessoa que mais amava tinha-a enganado e isso só piorava as coisas.

**Kai:** - Ling, olha para mim. – ela não o fez. Levantando-lhe o rosto e obrigando-a a olhar para si, Kai encarou os olhos escuros de Ling. – Nós não tivemos escolha. O Sr. Dickinson contou-nos em primeiro lugar para tomarmos conta de ti, por isso pediu-nos segredo. Será que não entendes isso? – perguntou, largando o queixo dela. Se fosse noutra ocasião, Ling teria corado com o gesto do rapaz, mas, naquele momento, nem se lembrava que devia fazer isso.

**Ling:** - Eu só acho injusto Kai, só isso. Vocês sabiam uma verdade sobre mim que eu própria desconhecia, como queres que eu me sinta?

Era por isso que Ling mexia com ele. Num momento, era a menina mais ingénua de todas e, no outro, era a mais corajosa.

**Kai:** - Eu entendo. Mas não devias ter feito o que fizeste. – respondeu, nem se conhecendo enquanto falava.

**Ling:** - Eu sei, mas hoje eu não consigo ir falar com eles. Vou amanhã. Mas, tenta compreender, vocês mentiram até sobre o meu pai! – as lágrimas voltaram quando Ling mencionou o seu pai.

**Kai:** - Ling, o Sr. Dickinson nunca disse nada sobre o teu pai.

**Ling:** - Isso é verdade? Então vocês não sabiam? – perguntou, surpresa.

**Kai:** - Então o Boris matou-o mesmo? – Kai sentiu uma certa raiva crescer-lhe no peito ao fazer a pergunta.

**Ling:** - A culpa foi minha... – respondeu, virando o rosto.

**Kai:** - Como? – o rapaz olhou surpreso para Ling. Enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas, Ling olhou para Kai com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, respondendo.

**Ling:** - Eu sou a culpada da morte do meu pai! – as lágrimas, antes contidas, corriam pelo rosto de Ling como cascatas. Kai pôs a mão no ombro dela, numa tentativa de acalmá-la e, num gesto involuntário, abraçou-a.

**Kai:** - Ling, o que quer que tenha acontecido, tenho a certeza de que não tiveste a culpa de nada.

**Ling:** - Claro...que tive... – disse ela, desprendendo-se do rapaz, e soluçando por culpa do choro. – Ele morreu para me proteger, é claro que tive a culpa.

**Kai:** - Sabes bem que isso não é verdade. – disse, na sua voz firme. Ling não disse nada. – Talvez seja melhor ires para casa. Se quiseres eu... – mas Kai não continuou, sendo interrompido de imediato.

**Ling:** - Eu vou sozinha, obrigada. – e dito isto Ling abandonou o local, sendo o mesmo abandonado por Kai momentos depois.

**-x-**

Quando entrou em casa, Ling sentiu que estava mais silenciosa que o normal. Logo à entrada, teve a certeza de onde a mãe estava. Ao abrir a porta do quarto dela, encontrou Miya a dormir, provavelmente tentando esquecer aquele dia. A jovem seguiu para o seu quarto, vestiu o pijama e deitou-se na cama. Olhou para o beyblade branco e dourado que estava na sua mesinha de cabeceira e perguntou-se o porquê de tanto sofrimento por causa de um bit-bicho. Ling fechou os olhos para tentar adormecer, mas uma luz impediu-a de o fazer. Ao abrir os olhos, deu de caras com o seu melhor amigo.

**Ling:** - Angel... – murmurou, sentando-se na cama. O anjo ajoelhou-se perante a sua mestra, deixando-a confusa.

- _Peço desculpa. Todo o teu sofrimento e o de Miya-sama é minha culpa. É tudo minha culpa, peço imensa desculpa._ – Ling levantou o rosto do seu anjo e olhou-o com carinho.

**Ling:** - Tu não tens a culpa. – disse, com um sorriso.

- _Ling...sama..._ – ao acabar de falar, Angel levou um soco na cabeça. Sabendo perfeitamente porque o levara, esfregou a cabeça e olhou para a sua mestra que o encarava, zangada.

**Ling:** - Nem te digo nada... – Angel sorriu pelas palavras de Ling. Ao que parecia, por mais que o tempo passasse, nenhum dos dois iria mudar. Ling voltou a deitar-se na cama e olhou para Angel, que se levantara. – Eu não entendo Angel. Porque é que o papá fez aquilo?

- _Ele fê-lo para te proteger._ – respondeu, sentando-se ao lado da sua mestra e acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

**Ling:** - Devia haver outra forma...de ter resolvido as coisas. – disse tristemente.

- _Infelizmente não._

**Ling:** - Eu não merecia isto... – com estas palavras as lágrimas voltaram. O anjo agachou-se ao lado da mestra, numa tentativa de a consolar.

- _Ling, há coisas que fazemos que nem nós mesmos sabemos o porquê de as fazermos. Só sabemos que aquilo tinha de ser feito. Tenho a certeza de que foi isso que aconteceu com Tsushihiro-sama. Mesmo sem conhecer o Boris, ele sabia que tinha de o impedir de magoar a sua família._

**Ling:** - Achas mesmo?

- _Tenho a certeza. _– respondeu, com um sorriso. – _Agora tenta descansar. Tiveste um dia muito complicado._ – com isto, Ling fechou os olhos e rapidamente adormeceu. – _Boa-noite, Ling-sama. _– e dando um beijo na testa da mestra, Angel voltou para o beyblade.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Um daqueles rapazinhos que aparecem a vender jornais nos desenhos animados:** - Extra! Extra! Xia Matsuyama está de férias! Xia Matsuyama está de férias!

**Xia:** - Dá cá isso! – atirando uma nota de 10 euros eu agarrei em todos os jornais.

**Naruto:** - Ei, eu queria um desses! – reclama, irritado.

**Ichigo:** - Esquece miúdo. É melhor não reclamares com ela, senão a tua vida transforma-se num Inferno.

**Naruto:** - Como se eu tivesse medo!

**Ichigo:** - Vai por mim, miúdo. Não te metas com ela. – avisou o representante de shinigami novamente.

**Naruto:** - Ela por acaso tem um pacto com o Diabo? – perguntou, sem entender o motivo de tanta preocupação.

**Ichigo:** - Pior! Com Deus. (**nota: **Tem a ver com a trama de Bleach. O vilão-mor está sentado no trono de Deus no mundo dos hollows, por isso nós, os fãs, chamamos Aizen Sousuke de Deus. Mas em mau.) – e dito isto Kurosaki Ichigo abandona o jovem Uzumaki Naruto com as suas questões.

_No estúdio..._

**Xia:** - Olha Aizen, não te esqueças que tu estás aqui só porque o Ichimaru-Taichou pediu.

**Gin:** - Ichimaru-Taichou? Mas eu já não sou capitão do 3º esquadrão. – disse com a sua expressão cínica de sempre

**Xia:** - Pronto, porque o Ichimaru-sama pediu

**Aizen:** - Porque é que a ele chamas "sama" e a mim não? Eu sou Deus!

**Xia:** - Claro, claro como queiras. – agarro no meu megafone (sim, ele ainda existe) e faço aquilo para o que o dito megafone serve. – DIMITRI! IVAN! MIHARU! – os três molengões vem até mim a passo de caracol e só acordam quando avistam os dois estranhos.

**Dimitri:** (pondo-se rapidamente à minha frente, sacando da pistola e apontando-a aos 2 "intrusos") – Alto aí! Quem são vocês e o que é que vocês querem?

**Gin:** - Oh, Aizen-sama é um rapaz com uma pistola.

**Aizen:** - Ele parece bem corajoso...e mau. – sorriso sarcástico.

**Dimitri:** - Pois sou! E se vocês os dois não me disserem imediatamente o que querem com a Taichou saem daqui a tiro! – nenhum dos dois retirou o sorriso.

**Xia:** - Dimitri, queres acalmar-te? Eu pedi para eles virem. ¬¬

**Dimitri:** - o.o A sério?

**Xia:** - Sim. u.ú

**Dimitri:** - Desculpem senhores vilões supremos. n.n''

**Aizen:** - Não tem problema. – diz com o seu falso sorriso simpático.

**Xia:** - Aizen, não tentes enganá-lo a ir viver no Las Noches (**nota 2:** É o castelo no mundo dos hollows onde os vilões vivem). Eu preciso deste loiro idiota.

**Dimitri:** - EI! Eu não sou idiota!

**Voz de apresentador barato:** - Taichou, o Cantinho está quase a começar.

**Xia:** - Obrigado. Pessoal, aos vossos lugares!

**Dimitri:** - É para já! – mas antes de o loiro chegar à cabine de locutor ouve-se uma voz a iniciar o Cantinho.

- Olá leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores, sejam todos bem-vindos à 20ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! Aqui convosco estou eu, Ivan Volkov, de longe o melhor locutor já existente e as nossas apresentadoras Xia Matsuyama e Miharu Kinomoto. Com elas estão também Aizen Sousuke e Ichimaru Gin, duas personagens de Bleach, mais precisamente dois dos vilões do anime. – baixando um pouco o tom de voz e com um sorriso sarcástico. – Vês Dimitri? Tu és idiota!

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬X...

**Xia:** - Olá minna-san! Sejam bem-vindos a mais um Cantinho da Xia. Desta vez não demorei muito a actualizar a fic e isto porque, sim é verdade, estou de férias! No meu blog principal estão os motivos completos sobre as minhas anteriores demoras. Passando ao capítulo, foi muito emocionante, não concordas Miharu?

**Miharu:** - É verdade, Taichou. Estes capítulos agora têm sido emocionantes, principalmente porque já estamos na última fase da fic. Eu atrevia-me a dizer na recta final.

**Xia:** - Talvez nem tanto Miharu. Mas com o regresso do Boris e com a final do campeonato bem perto eu diria que estamos na última fase da fic.

**Miharu:** - Por falar em vilão, pergunto aos nossos convidados o que acham de Boris Balkov?

**Aizen:** - Bem, como vilão eu acho que é muito obsessivo e demonstra demais a sua crueldade. Não concordas, Gin?

**Gin:** - Claro, Aizen-sama. Um bom vilão tem que ser cruel mas de forma subtil, senão não tem piada.

**Xia:** - E eu posso assegurar ao nosso público que vocês são muito bons nisso. Agora passando ao espaço interactivo da nossa fic; temos duas perguntas da Aki Hiwatari.

**1 – Ouvi dizer que os bolos do Café Mew Mew são muito bons, é verdade?**

Os bolos são óptimos! Acho que a Miharu engordou uns quilos só de passar uma tarde lá. Se calhar foi por isso que o Ryou-kun não quis sair com ela...

**Miharu:** - EI! Ò.Ó

**2 – Posso ir aí dar com um vaso na cabeça do V.D.A.B.? xD**

Coitadinho do V.D.A.B.. Por mais chato que ele seja eu gosto dele! Só espero que não tenhas considerado a hipótese do corta-relva.

_À porta do estúdio..._

**Tala:** - Ei, Disniov! Posso saber o que raio estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar a apresentar o programa?

**Dimitri:** - Pois devia! Mas acontece que o meu suposto melhor amigo roubou-me o lugar! – respondeu, enquanto limpava a pistola.

**Kai:** - Mas hoje não era a vez dele?

**Dimitri:** - Mas eu é que quero apresentar!

**Kai:** - A Xia-baka é que decidiu isso, não foi?

**Dimitri:** - Tens razão! A Taichou odeia-me! Buááááááá! i.i

**Tala:** - Oh não! O que fazemos agora Kai?

**Kai:** - Chamamos o Brooklyn e o Mystel. Não, é melhor chamar o Dr. House. Assim a morte é mais eficaz.

**Tala:** - Boa!

_De volta ao estúdio..._

**Xia:** - E como hoje temos convidados, Aizen, Ichimaru-sama, o preview do próximo capítulo é com vocês!

**Aizen:** - Gin, queres fazer as honras? ;)

**Gin:** - Hai. ;)

_Talvez as coisas não tenham que ser assim. Mesmo que nada mude o passado ainda estamos a tempo para mudar o futuro. O dia está a chegar e só me resta ficar ao teu lado. Como tu sempre fizeste comigo...mesmo na mentira...__**Capítulo 22: O brilhar do Sol.**_

**Aizen:** - Que preview tocante. Tens a certeza que não queres ir trabalhar para o Las Noches a escrever livros para os meus subordinados?

**Xia:** - Não obrigado. ¬¬ Hora de fechar o Cantinho. – saco do megafone outra vez. – DIMITRI!

_Num lugar longínquo..._

**Dimitri:** (amarrado a uma cama) - Não, eu não quero morrer!

**House:** - Oh, queres parar de mentir? Seria muito mais fácil se dissesses a verdade.

_De volta ao estúdio – parte II..._

**Xia:** - Onde será que aquele idiota se meteu? E agora? Quem me fecha o Cantinho?

**Ivan:** - Eu fecho! Eu fecho!

**Xia:** - Tu não Ivan, não é a tua vez!

**Ivan:** - T.T...

**Xia:** - Hum, deixa cá ver...Rika! Fecha tu o Cantinho.

**Rika:** - Eu? Cool! Bom minna-san, o que acharam deste capítulo? Queremos todos saber nas vossas reviews e queremos responder às vossas dúvidas, assim que as tiverem. Queria apenas informar-vos que a fic, ao fim de 21 capítulos já tem capa! Está no blog das fics da Taichou, se quiserem vê-la dêem uma passadinha por lá.

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!

**Gin:** - Ei, essa deixa é minha!


	22. O brilhar do Sol

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ Após saber a verdade sobre a sua família, Ling vai até ao dojo falar com Tyson. Lá descobre que os amigos já sabiam a verdade e sente-se traída por isso. Kai leva-a para um lugar sossegado onde a jovem lhe conta que a culpa era dela. À noite, após falar com Angel, Ling entende um pouco melhor os motivos do pai ao querer protegê-la._

* * *

**Capítulo 22: O brilhar do Sol**

Kai Hiwatari sempre fora do tipo de se levantar cedo. Gostava de se levantar antes do nascer do sol, quando tudo era mais sossegado, quando as ruas estavam vazias, quando as pessoas em casa preparavam-se para mais um dia de trabalho e as crianças para mais um dia, segundo elas aborrecido, de aulas. Sempre o fizera para encontrar calma enquanto treinava, para não ter a voz esganiçada do seu melhor amigo a estragar-lhe a concentração e a tirá-lo do sério. Mas esta manhã era diferente.

Ainda não percebia porque sempre que tentava mudar a direcção não era capaz. Sentia que as suas pernas estavam a ganhar vontade própria, ou talvez fosse apenas uma vontade sua e ele não quisesse admitir a si próprio. Mas a verdade é que, naquela manhã, antes do sol nascer, Kai Hiwatari dirigia-se para a casa da família Akimoto.

Não o admitira a si mesmo, mas estava preocupado. Não era a primeira vez que a vira chorar e algo lhe dizia que não seria a última. Mas daquela vez era diferente. Era algo que nem mesmo com as poucas palavras que ele lhe dizia as lágrimas cessavam. Era a primeira vez que ele sentia que não podia fazer nada por ela e isso, de certa forma, incomodava-o. Tinha-se habituado à ideia de ser o único a conseguir raptar um sorriso daquela menina, por mais triste que ela estivesse, mas sentia que daquela vez essa proeza era impossível de realizar. E era por isso que antes dos primeiros raios de sol começarem a afirmar-se na manhã que Kai Hiwatari se dirigia a casa da família Akimoto.

Ao chegar ao seu destino, Kai ficou sem saber o que fazer. Tinha a certeza de que as donas da casa ainda estavam a dormir, por isso decidiu esperar. Não sabia pelo que esperava, mas iria esperar. E a manhã teria decorrido assim se Kai não tivesse notado alguém no jardim da casa. Agachado ao pé das flores, Kai viu um rapaz. Tinha a sensação de que o conhecia, mas não conseguia saber de onde. O rapaz levantou-se como se sentisse que estava a ser observado e Kai pôde vê-lo melhor, mas mesmo assim não conseguia identificá-lo.

O rapaz devia ter aproximadamente uns vinte anos, tinha um longo cabelo loiro amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo simples. Os seus olhos azuis mostravam uma expressão triste e cansada. Tinha a pele pálida, usava um simples par de jeans, uma t-shirt, um casaco e uns ténis. Quando o rapaz se levantou olhou directamente para Kai. A sua expressão triste não mudou e Kai sentiu-se estranho ao ser observado com tanta firmeza por alguém. Normalmente era ele quem fazia isso... Andando devagar, o rapaz aproximou-se de Kai, ficando do lado de dentro do portão e Kai do lado de fora.

- Devia ir vê-la. – Kai sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz do rapaz e encarar os olhos azuis. Naquele momento pareciam gelo. Não tanto pela cor, mas pela frieza que demonstravam. Quando retirou a atenção dos olhos e percebeu o que o rapaz dissera, Kai percebeu que era melhor estar alerta. Como ele poderia saber aquilo?

**Kai:** - Do que estás a falar? – tentou, mantendo um ar sério.

- Por favor, a Ling irá ficar feliz por o ver.

**Kai:** - Quem és tu? – Kai estava desconfiado quanto a este rapaz. Tudo nele era estranho, mas tinha a certeza que o conhecia. Quem era é que ainda não sabia.

- Por favor, Kai-sama, vá falar com ela. – e dando um sorriso triste o rapaz dirigiu-se para a casa.

**Kai:** - Ei, espera! – mas o chamamento de Kai foi inútil, porque, embora Kai nunca fosse admitir, o rapaz simplesmente desapareceu.

Dentro da casa o jovem loiro aproximava-se das escadas, mas uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem e que o fazia recuar sempre em qualquer altura fê-lo parar.

- A voltar de um passeio matinal, Angel?

- _Miya-sama..._ – o anjo olhou para a mulher que o encarava séria, mas com um pequeno sorriso. Nas suas mãos tinha uma toalha e um copo. Estava a enxugar a louça. – _Pensei que estivesse a dormir._

**Miya:** - E estava, mas acordei assim que te senti a passear pela casa. Tal como te senti ontem à noite no quarto da Ling. Como é que ela está? – perguntou com uma expressão mais suave.

- _Está melhor. Miya-sama, por favor não lhe conte que eu saí sem a sua permissão._

**Miya:** - Só se me deres um bom motivo para isso. – disse a mulher, fazendo um pouco de bluff com o seu antigo bit-bicho.

- _Ele está lá fora. Veio para vê-la, mas não o admite. Por favor Miya-sama, seria muito bom que Ling-sama o visse. Faria com que ela ficasse melhor._

**Miya:** - Calma, não me precisas implorar. – disse piscando o olho a Angel. – Agora vai lá para cima antes que ela acorde.

- _Sim, Miya-sama, e obrigado. _– e com isto, Angel desapareceu para o beyblade.

Miya foi até à cozinha buscar a sua mala. Afinal iria às compras mais cedo do que esperava. Agarrou na mala e foi até à entrada onde calçou os sapatos. Ao sair de casa, Miya viu quem ela considerava "o seu genro" a ir-se embora e foi com um agir rápido que a mulher conseguiu impedi-lo.

**Miya:** - Kai, espera um pouco! – o rapaz virou-se para trás e olhou desconfiado para a mulher que corria na sua direcção. – Que coincidência encontrar-te aqui logo pela manhã. – disse Miya com um sorriso sugestivo. Kai nem se moveu.

**Kai:** - Eu estava só de passagem. – respondeu no seu jeito frio.

**Miya:** - Eu queria pedir-te um favor. Eu tenho que ir fazer umas coisas agora cedo e não queria deixar a Ling sozinha em casa. Será que podias ficar a tomar conta dela? – Kai olhou surpreso para a mulher. – Eu sei que é pedir-te demais, mas eu tenho medo que o Boris tente alguma coisa. Por favor. – o rapaz respirou fundo e respondeu.

**Kai:** - Eu fico com ela. – pelos vistos iria entrar mais cedo do que esperava.

**Miya:** - Obrigado! – disse com um enorme sorriso. Kai, sem entender porquê, sentia-se na obrigação de aceitar aquele pedido e ainda mais por perguntar algo que lhe estava atravessado na garganta.

**Kai:** - Como é que está? – Miya olhou para Kai, confusa. – A Ling contou-me sobre o seu marido.

**Miya:** - Podia estar melhor. – respondeu conformada e feliz por a filha se ter apaixonado por alguém tão amável. - Mas para dizer a verdade eu sempre tive a sensação de que o Boris tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. Obrigado por perguntares. A porta está aberta e se tiveres fome estás à vontade para atacar o frigorífico. Adeus! – e despedindo-se com um sorriso, muito parecido com o da filha quando mentia, Miya foi-se embora.

Kai entrou na casa em silêncio. Tantas vezes que já tinha passado por lá e nunca teve a menor ideia de como era por dentro. Ao entrar na casa deu de caras com a sala. Uma televisão de costas para uma grande janela que dava vista para a rua. Um sofá encontrava-se à frente da televisão. Do lado esquerdo do sofá estava uma abertura de uma porta, mas sem a porta, que dava passagem para a cozinha. Ao lado dessa "porta" estava um móvel com algumas fotografias. Algumas de Ling quando era pequena outras de Miya quando era mais nova, mas uma em particular chamou a atenção de Kai.

Numa fotografia estava uma menina de, aproximadamente, cinco anos ao colo de um homem com uma fisiologia parecida com a dela. Cabelos negros e olhos escuros. Kai deduziu que aquele fosse o tão falado Tsushihiro Akimoto. Do lado direito do sofá, encostada à outra parede, estava a mesinha do telefone e acima da mesma, pendurado na parede, estava um relógio. Por detrás do sofá estavam umas escadas que davam para o andar de cima onde estavam os quartos.

Kai decidiu sentar-se no sofá à espera que Ling acordasse. Agora que estava dentro da casa não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer. Por momentos, sentiu-se um idiota por estar ali dentro, mas rapidamente os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

**Ling:** - Mãe, viste a minha blusa branca? – a rapariga acabava de descer as escadas, ainda de pijama e ainda sob os efeitos do sono.

**Kai:** - A tua mãe saiu. – respondeu, observando a figura despenteada ao seu lado. Ao ouvir uma voz estranha, Ling assustou-se e olhou aterrorizada para o sofá.

**Ling:** - AHHHHH! Huh...? Kai, o que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou, esfregando os olhos e aproximando-se do rapaz.

**Kai:** - A tua mãe pediu-me para tomar conta de ti. – Ling corou com a resposta de Kai.

**Ling:** - A minha mãe? E onde é que ela foi?

**Kai:** - Não sei, acho que tinha umas coisas para fazer. – Ling então percebeu que aquilo era uma espécie de golpe da mãe para a deixar a sós com Kai. Sentou-se no sofá e olhou para Kai, com um pequeno sorriso.

**Ling:** - Obrigado.

Kai suspirou. Estava cansado de manter a pose de frio e insensível ao lado dela. Sabia que já não funcionava como dantes. Tinham passado demasiado tempo juntos e isso tinha ajudado a saberem o que o outro sente só pelo olhar. Pelo menos, era isso que Kai pensava por mais que não quisesse admitir.

**Kai:** - Estás melhor?

**Ling:** - Acho que sim. Eu ontem estava fora de mim, estava muito nervosa, mas hoje sinto-me muito melhor. – respondeu, com o seu sorriso de volta.

**Kai:** - Ling, tu sabes que eles hoje vão decidir as finais?

**Ling:** - Eu sei, hoje à noite vão passar os resultados na televisão. E amanhã... começam as finais.

**Kai:** - O que quer que aconteça nas finais...eu vou estar do teu lado. Vou ajudar-te e vou impedir os The Demons. - Ling olhou surpresa para Kai. As suas faces coraram enquanto um sorriso se formava na face da jovem. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, os perigos existentes formavam-se na cabeça de Ling.

**Ling:** - Mas os The Demons, o Boris... – Kai cortou a fala de Ling rapidamente.

**Kai:** - Isso é problema meu.

Ling sorriu. Estava verdadeiramente agradecida por ter conhecido aquelas pessoas, por ter entrado no campeonato e por fazer parte dos BBA Revolution. Sabia que, apesar de todos os perigos que corria, tinha os seus amigos junto de si para ajudá-la e também sabia que Kai não iria deixar que nada nem ninguém a magoasse. E isso era o que mais importava. Levantou-se do sofá e espreguiçou-se.

**Ling:** - Estou cheia de fome! Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?

**Kai:** - Porque perguntas?

**Ling:** - Para assim eu também te preparar o pequeno-almoço. Anda, vem comigo! – e foi com isto que Kai Hiwatari teve a certeza que a menina que ele conhecia estava de volta.

**-x-**

**Daichi:** - Ah, nem penses que vences o meu Stratta assim tão facilmente, Tyson!

**Tyson:** - E tu se pensas que já está no papo, estás muito enganado meu amigo. Força Dragoon!

Com a chegada das finais, e muito pouco tempo para praticar, os BBA Revolution estavam a aproveitar cada minuto que tinham a prepararem-se para o grande dia. Daichi, o mais empolgado em regressar aos estádios, estava a dificultar a vida ao actual campeão.

**Hilary:** - Mas o que é isso, Tyson? Devias ter vergonha de estar a perder para um miúdo! – a rapariga de cabelos castanhos sabia como mexer com a moral do namorado e fazê-lo durante um combate não era má ideia. Na verdade, Hilary achava muito divertido ver Tyson irritado.

**Kenny:** - Hilary, achas que é boa ideia irritá-lo? Eu penso que já estar a perder é mau demais.

**Hilary:** - Não te preocupes Kenny, ele fica bem. Ele tem de se preparar para o seu próximo combate com o Kai.

**Kenny:** - Mas Hilary, ainda tem os The Demons. – lembrou o rapaz num tom preocupado.

**Hilary:** - Eu sei, mas prefiro pensar que os vamos conseguir vencer sem problemas. – disse, olhando o combate.

Sem que ninguém se apercebesse, alguém entrou na casa e dirigia-se à parte detrás onde o grupo estava reunido. A pessoa encostou-se num poste e ficou a observar o combate durante algum tempo. Uma vontade enorme de combater cresceu-lhe no peito. Foi aí que Ling lembrou-se o quanto gostava de combater e o quanto se divertia a treinar com os amigos. Os BBA Revolution tinham sido a melhor coisa a acontecer-lhe e ela não iria deixar que ninguém se intrometesse com a sua felicidade. Nem Boris, nem os The Demons, nem mesmo o sentimento de culpa iriam impedir Ling de vencer o campeonato junto dos amigos, de ganhar coragem para se declarar a Kai e de finalmente admitir à mãe que estava apaixonada e que não tinha medo de o dizer.

**Ling:** - _"Angel, nós vamos conseguir ultrapassar isto juntos."_

- _Claro que sim. E eu vou estar do teu lado, vou proteger-te sempre, aconteça o que acontecer._ - Ling sorriu. Estava na altura de acertar as coisas e de voltar ao de antes.

**Ling:** - Olá malta! – cumprimentou, aproximando-se do grupo.

**Tyson:** - Ling, és tu! – o rapaz, ao ver a amiga com um enorme sorriso a acenar para eles e a dirigir-se ao grupo, sentiu uma alegria enorme. Não foi à toa que começou a correr em direcção a Ling e abraçou-a de imediato.

**Ling:** - Tyson, a tua namorada vai ficar com ciúmes! – disse Ling em tom de brincadeira e olhando para Hilary.

**Tyson:** - Mas qual namorada? – perguntou, fingindo-se inocente. No segundo seguinte um galo enorme podia ser visto na cabeça do campeão. – Então, como te sentes?

**Ling:** - Melhor. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Eu só vim aqui para vos pedir desculpa pelo que aconteceu ontem. Eu estava muito nervosa com tudo o que se tinha passado na BBA que nem me dei ao trabalho de ouvir mais ninguém. Vocês perdoam-me? – perguntou, insegura.

**Daichi:** - Eu não sei quanto ao idiota do Tyson, mas quanto a mim estás mais que perdoada! – apressou-se o pequeno a responder. Foi então que Ling reparou no braço direito de Daichi.

**Ling:** - Daichi, tu já tiraste o gesso! – disse, surpresa. O pequeno abriu um grande sorriso e fez uma pose de durão com o braço direito bem à vista.

**Daichi:** - Mas é claro! Agora eu estou mais que pronto para dar cabo daqueles The Demons.

**Tyson:** - Sim, sim belo discurso capitão. Agora se não te importas eu quero falar. – Tyson empurrou Daichi para trás ficando frente a frente com Ling. – Eu acho que falo por todos quando digo que não te precisas preocupar com nada. Nós compreendemos o que se passou, por isso eu penso que nunca houve nada para perdoar. – disse, com um sorriso sincero.

**Ling:** - Tyson... – pequenas lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos de Ling. Mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza, mas sim de alegria. Alegria em saber que estava tudo bem, apesar de tudo o que dissera. – Obrigado pessoal.

**Kenny:** - Não tens de quê. Afinal de contas somos uma equipa, não é?

**Hilary:** - Exacto. E é isso que as equipas fazem. Ajudam-se uns aos outros nos momentos mais difíceis. – um sorriso brilhava na face de todos e Ling sentiu-se segura. Sabia que junto dos amigos tudo iria correr bem.

**Ling:** - Muito obrigado. – agradeceu com um sorriso sincero, um dos poucos que ela tivera desde algum tempo. – E agora com as finais bem perto o que acham de irmos praticar um pouco? – continuou numa voz animada.

**Tyson:** - Sim, mas quanto a isso nós estivemos a pensar e pode-se dizer que temos uma estratégia.

**Ling:** - Estratégia? – pergunta curiosa.

**Tyson:** - Sim. Anda, vamos conversar lá para dentro. – junto com a sua equipa, Ling entrou no dojo para ouvir a pequena estratégia que eles tinham engendrado.

**-x-**

- Finalmente decidiu aparecer. – disse uma voz forte à pessoa que acabara de entrar no quarto de hotel.

O homem olhou com um sorriso sarcástico para o dono da voz e encarou os restantes com o mesmo sorriso.

- Alexander, que bom ver-te. – num tom cínico, Boris cumprimentou o líder os The Demons.

O grupo tinha combinado encontrar-se com Boris naquele dia, para decidirem algumas coisas sobre os combates que se aproximavam. Alexander estava sentado no sofá, de perna traçada e braços cruzados, e os seus olhos negros ainda não tinham deixado de se encontrarem com os de Boris. Ivan estava sentado ao lado de Alexander e tentava com que Dimitri deixasse de chateá-lo. O loiro estava de pé, atrás do sofá, entre as cabeças de Alexander e de Ivan. Por sorte, já se tinha calado senão iria enfrentar um par de olhos escuros nada amigáveis. Nicolau era o mais afastado do grupo. Estava encostado a uma parede, de braços cruzados e de cabeça baixa. Apenas quando Boris entrou é que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos levantou a cabeça, observando o homem com desprezo.

**Alexander:** - Quer nos contar por onde andou ontem o dia todo?

**Boris:** - Por acaso agora tenho de vos dar satisfações sobre o que faço? Tornaram-se meus papás adoptivos, foi?

**Nicolau:** - Nós só queremos saber o porquê de ter ido à BBA. – por surpresa de todos, quem respondeu fora Nicolau. Boris olhava o rapaz divertido, mas decidiu responder.

**Boris:** - Fui ver a minha irmã e conhecer a minha sobrinha.

**Dimitri:** - Você foi ver a miúda? – perguntou, curioso.

**Ivan:** - Com que intenção? – ao contrário de Dimitri, Ivan era muito perspicaz e sabia que tinha de haver algum motivo em especial para Boris ter-se incomodado a ir até à BBA só para conhecer Ling. Foi então que lhe ocorreu... – Você foi contar-lhe tudo? – perguntou, um pouco assustado. Boris abriu mais o sorriso.

**Dimitri:** - Wow, Ivan. Não achas que estás a exagerar? – perguntou, olhando o amigo desconfiado.

**Nicolau:** - Por acaso não, Dimitri. Mexer com as emoções dela antes do último combate, enfraquecê-la para que assim seja mais simples de lhe roubar o bit-bicho. Não é de todo má ideia. O problema é se o apoio dos amiguinhos dela não a faz ficar ainda mais forte. E agora, com todas as cartas na mesa, ela sabe com o que está a lidar e não vai querer ouvir segundas explicações quando estiver a combater. O que provavelmente a tornará mais forte. – o rapaz fez uma pausa e olhou para Boris. - Qual delas é que ela vai escolher, Boris? – o homem limitou-se a manter o sorriso.

**Alexander:** - Para nosso bem, eu espero que seja a primeira. – avisou o líder, encarando Boris com o seu ar sério.

**-x-**

_Londres, Inglaterra 10:35_

- Volta aqui, sua! – gritou uma voz a alto e bom som, enquanto começava a saltar por cima dos sofás e da mobília em perseguição de outra rapariga.

- You'll never take me alive! – gritou a voz de quem estava a ser perseguida, de volta à outra.

Enquanto empregadas tentavam, inutilmente, parar as duas raparigas, uma terceira de cabelos de vinho tentava concentrar-se em frente do seu portátil. Quando as duas irresponsáveis decidiram fazer corrida de obstáculos por cima da sua cabeça, esta perdeu a paciência de vez.

- RIKA! MIHARU! VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR? – quando o grito cessou, podia ver-se Shiori ofegante, despenteada e com os óculos fora do lugar.

**Miharu:** - Shiori acalma-te. Esses ataques de nervos são maus para a saúde. – avisou a jovem de cabelos azuis, completamente chocada pela perda de calma da amiga.

**Shiori:** - Eu sei! – ripostou, zangada por ter perdido a compostura e voltando ao seu normal. – Mas vocês as duas tiraram-me do sério. – continuou, corando pelo seu comportamento.

**Miharu:** - Fala com a Rika, foi ela quem começou.

**Rika:** - Não fui nada! Eu apenas tirei uma fotografia enquanto tu tentavas engatar o motorista excessivamente lindo da Haruka.

**Miharu:** - Mas foi exactamente por isso! Não tinhas nada que o fazer!

**Rika:** - Eu sou uma artista, mereço liberdade de expressão! – Shiori suspirou. Não havia nada a fazer quando aquelas duas começavam a brigar.

- Vocês querem sossegar? – uma voz autoritária que as três bem conheciam apareceu na sala com duas taças de pipocas.

**Rika:** - Boa, pipocas!

**Miharu:** - Já estou a avisar que não divido isso com a Rika! – avisou, cruzando os braços e fazendo-se rogada. Rika apenas a olhou, furiosa.

**Haruka:** - Como querias, divides comigo. Agora pára de te armar em importante! – pediu a líder, cansada.

**Miharu:** - Mas eu sou importante! Eu vou tornar-me uma modelo famosa! – disse, sentando-se ao lado de Haruka no sofá. Shiori ficou ao lado de Miharu e na outra ponta ficou Rika.

**Shiori:** - Meninas, chegou a hora de saber como se vão desenrolar as finais.

**Miharu:** - Tenho até medo de ouvir.

**Rika:** - Porquê, ó toda-poderosa? – perguntou num tom provocativo. Miharu apenas lhe lançou um olhar de ódio.

**Haruka:** - Aqueles The Demons... são perigosos demais. – disse, lembrando-se do seu combate com Alexander.

**Shiori:** - Cresceram nas ruas. Aprenderam à sua custa o quão dura é a vida. Tiveram que sobreviver sozinhos desde os 9 e 10 anos enquanto nós estávamos apenas a começar o 2º ciclo. O passado deles transformou-os no que eles são hoje.

**Miharu:** - Mas mesmo assim... eu acho que aquele tal de Boris é que é o verdadeiro culpado. Os The Demons devem estar do lado dele por um bom motivo. Comida? Protecção? Uma casa, talvez?

**Haruka: **- O que quer que seja, é o que os mantêm do lado dele.

**Rika:** - E nós nunca chegámos a acabar o nosso trabalho. – lembrou Rika, olhando para a televisão, onde passavam os melhores momentos de vários campeonatos de Beyblade, incluindo o que elas tinham participado.

**Shiori:** - Devemos ter desiludido o Sr. Dickinson.

**Haruka:** - Nós não somos capazes de enfrentar os The Demons. – disse a líder, tentando trazer as amigas à razão.

**Miharu:** - Talvez, mas desistimos muito facilmente. – o que a jovem de cabelos azuis dissera pôs todas as Night Girls a pensar se talvez tivessem tomado a decisão correcta.

**Rika:** - Olhem meninas, vai começar! – avisou, apontando para a televisão.

Por todo o mundo milhares de pessoas encontravam-se pregadas às televisões, com o canal de Beyblade ligado, à espera de saber como se iriam desenrolar as finais daquele campeonato. Mas haviam aqueles que estavam mais preocupados e atentos ao discurso do Sr. Dickinson. As Night Girls estavam todas de mãos dadas a desejar o melhor enquanto ouviam o homem falar. Ray e Max, sentados à mesa, visto que era a hora de jantar em Tóquio, encaravam o ecrã sérios. Os BBA Revolution estavam sentados na sala de Tyson, junto com o Sr. Granger, a ouvir atentamente cada palavra. Ling estava em casa, abraçada à mãe no sofá, e com o coração aos pulos a cada palavra que era dita. Os The Demons, junto com Boris, olhavam para o ecrã mais interessados em saber com quem iam combater do que no espírito do Beyblade. Os Blitzkreig Boys, todos na mansão Hiwatari, estavam nervosos sobre a decisão final. Naquele momento, o Sr. Dickinson preparava-se para a dizer.

"_...e é por isso que tomámos esta decisão. Antes da grande final irá haver uma eliminatória para decidir quem serão as duas equipas que decidirão o título. Como os BBA Revolution são os actuais campeões irão ficar fora da primeira eliminatória estando já oficialmente classificados para a final."_

Os BBA Revolution e Ling rejubilaram de alegria com as palavras do homem. Mas logo a alegria cessou quando se aperceberam do que aquilo significava.

"_E isto deixa-nos com as duas equipas que irão disputar um lugar na final. A eliminatória que irá ocorrer amanhã será entre os Blitzkreig Boys e os The Demons."_

Ao ouvirem isto, os Blitzkreig Boys olharam surpreso para o ecrã, principalmente Kai enquanto que num hotel de Tóquio um sorriso demoníaco se formava no rosto do líder da equipa adversária.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores, sejam todos bem-vindos à 21ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! Convosco as nossas apresentadoras, Xia e Miharu! Uma salva de palmas! – o meu público à muito desaparecido em combate aplaudiu com emoção.

**Xia:** - Obrigado, obrigado! Sejam bem-vindos, minna-san. Como puderam ver este foi o capítulo que antecede o princípio do fim. Acho que agora posso concordar com a Miharu quando ela disse que a fic está realmente na recta final.

**Miharu:** - Exactamente minna. Neste preciso momento faltam menos de dez capítulos para a fic terminar. E todos eles vão ter uma dose de emoção extrema! E o mais importante é que as Night Girls estão de volta! – o público, maioritariamente masculino, aplaude e grita emocionado pelo regresso das quatro jovens. – Obrigado pessoal. – diz com um sorriso convencido e acenando para o público.

**Xia:** - ¬¬ O que eu tenho de aturar...Bom, vamos passar à parte interactiva da nossa fic. Neste capítulo, temos perguntas da minha nee-chan, littledark. Vamos a elas.

**1-Porque é que o Boris não percebe de uma vez que o lugar dele é no Pólo Norte, se isola lá e deixa de assombrar todos os coitados que o têm de aturar? Só de pensar que os The Demons o tiveram de aturar ou ouvir a voz dele até fico com pena! Se bem que...(sorriso) acho que com eles tem pouca sorte.**

**Xia:** - Mana, isso... – mas não consigo continuar com os The Demons a fazer claque no fundo.

**Dimitri:** - Força little! Finalmente alguém percebe os nossos sentimentos!

**Ivan:** - Little, és a maior! E ainda melhor por teres paciência de aturar a Taichou!

**Alexander:** - Custa-me admitir, mas a miúda tem espírito.

**Nicolau:** - Ainda gostava de saber porque é que vocês estão a fazer escândalo. Vocês nunca se queixaram do Boris.

**Dimitri:** - Bem, acho que nós e as mulheres temos algo em comum em relação ao Boris.

**Nicolau:** - Ai sim e o que é? ¬¬

**Ivan:** - Adoramos a sua conta bancária! – e tanto Ivan quanto Dimitri caem na gargalhada. Alexander dá um sorriso discreto e Nicolau suspira.

**Xia:** - Será que agora é uma boa altura para continuar? ¬¬

**Miharu:** - Tu é que os criaste... – diz olhando de canto para mim. Ela só recebe um olhar furioso em troca.

**Xia:** - Voltar a pôr o Boris no pólo norte não é nada má ideia, maninha. Vou ter que pensar no assunto... – sorriso malvado.

**2-Mana... (voz manhosa e ligeiramente assustada) foi só impressão minha ou tu e o Dimitri estão a agir de forma muito suspeita...parecia que estavam com ciúmes!**

Neste exacto momento o público pára, os meus trabalhadores (como se eu lhes pagasse xD) param, os The Demons olham para mim e para o Dimitri, as Night Girls olham para o Dimitri e para mim, eu olho para o Dimitri, ele olha para mim, o V.D.A.B. olha para o relógio e...

**Dimitri/Xia:** - EU? COM CIÚMES DESTE (A) IDIOTA? NUNCA NA VIDA!

**Ivan:** - Eles é que disseram... – comentou revirando os olhos.

**Xia:** - Mana, a sério, o Dimitri? Eu tenho um gosto mais refinado.

**Dimitri:** - É o quê? Pois tu, minha cara _Taichou_ podias ser a última miúda do mundo que eu não ia correr atrás de ti!

**Xia:** - Óptimo, porque eu não te ia dar corda!

**Dimitri/Xia:** - Grrr!

**Miharu:** - Bom, acho melhor passarmos à próxima pergunta, o que dizem? – pergunta nervosa.

**Xia:** - Vamos lá. u.ú

**3-Perguntinha para o Angel:  
Quando é que ele se vai declarar à Ling? ;) Ele é tão bonitinho e querido...e preocupa-se imenso com ela! Com certeza ia ser um bom rival para o Kai!**

_No lado de fora do estúdio..._

- _Ling, se não te importas, eu tenho de sair por um pouco. A Xia-sama quer fazer-me uma pergunta._

**Ling:** - _"Claro, estás à vontade"_ – e num clarão de luz Angel vem até ao estúdio.

**Kai:** - Estás bem? – Ling acena com a cabeça de forma positiva e sorri para Kai.

_De volta ao estúdio..._

**Xia:** - Muito bem, Angel o que me dizes a isto? – o anjo olha muito corado para mim e sente-se pressionado pelo olhar curioso das fãs femininas.

- _Bem...eu...eu...eu gosto muito da Ling-sama, mas não é assim. _– (claro, nós acreditamos) Naquele exacto momento aparece um tijolo vindo do nada e acerta na cabeça do anjo.

**Público:** - O.O

_No lado de fora do estúdio – again..._

**Tala:** - Wow, ela tem pontaria. – diz olhando para uma Ling furiosa e com uma pilha de tijolos ao seu lado.

**Kai:** - Hum, Tala. Lembra-me para nunca a irritar. – pede o rapaz, olhando assustado para Ling.

_De volta ao estúdio II..._

**Miharu:** - Isto foi...

**Ivan:** -...Muito estranho...

**Xia:** - _"Aquela idiota ¬¬..."_ Mas Angel, tu foste elogiado. Ao mesmo responde a isso.

- _Huh...obrigado littledark-sama. E...huh? Eu? Rival do Kai-sama? Eu nunca seria capaz de tal coisa! Eu prezo muito a Ling-sama e..._ – segundo tijolo.

_No lado de fora do estúdio – O Regresso..._

**Kai:** (engolindo em seco) – Ling, sentes-te bem? – Ling vai para olhar o rapaz, mas de repente cai no chão. – Ling! – Kai agarra-a preocupado.

**Ling:** - Kai...é o Angel. Ele está com a Xia-san e está a deixar-me cansada. – diz numa voz fraca. Os olhos de Kai parecem fogo ao ouvir aquilo e olha furioso para Tala.

**Kai:** - Toma conta dela! – ordenou e saiu do local sem esperar uma resposta.

_De volta ao estúdio – Para nunca ser esquecido..._

**Xia:** - Bom, pelos visto este Cantinho hoje está dinamite.

**Miharu:** - Podes crer, Taichou. – de repente Miharu repara em algo. – Ei Taichou, aquele não é o Kai?

**Xia:** - Mas é ele! O que será que aquele quer agora? – mas o rapaz não me liga nenhuma. Vai direito ao Angel e toca-lhe no ombro fazendo o anjo olhar para si. Mal Angel olha para trás, Kai acerta-lhe um soco.

**Público:** - Finalmente! Sangue! – e começam a comer pipocas à espera de mais.

**Xia:** - Kai, mas o que vem a ser isto?

**Kai:** - Este idiota está a cansar a Ling! Eu vou levá-lo de volta ao beyblade.

**Miharu:** - Parece que alguém está preocupado. – diz numa voz cínica.

**Xia:** - Mas isso não te dá o direito de vir aqui e espancar as minhas personagens.

**Kai:** - Como se eu me importasse! u.ú

**Público:** - Boa! Mais sangue! – e começam a fazer churrasco e a beber cerveja.

**Miharu:** - Bem, pelos visto isto não vai melhorar por aqui. Por isso, eu como substituta oficial da Taichou vou apresentar-vos o preview do próximo capítulo.

_O mais temido dia finalmente chegou. Os mesmos sentimentos, os mesmos passados, os mesmos pensamentos enfrentam-se num estádio em que apenas contam as diferenças. Um desejo de boa sorte põe à flor da pele os verdadeiros sentimentos. _

"_Eu devia odiar-te...". __**Capítulo 23: Diz-me porquê**_

**Miharu:** - Meu Deus, romance até dizer chega! E nem sequer assim acaba. E vocês, suas fãs malucas já devem estar a imaginar o Kai e a Ling e a pergunta que dá nome ao próximo capítulo. Eu só peço para não deixarem de lado aquele "Eu devia odiar-te". Por aí é que chegam onde querem. Se conseguirem. ;p Ivan, o resto é contigo.

**Ivan:** - Certo Miharu. Então minna, esquecendo este Cantinho e voltando ao capítulo, o que acharam? Ficou um pouco parado, mas foi apenas a preparação para as finais. O próximo capítulo é que vai ser emocionante, com nós os The Demons a dar cabo dos Blitz-bakas. Minna-san não se esqueçam das reviews, está bem?

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!


	23. Diz me porquê

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ Kai vai visitar Ling, preocupado com o estado da jovem após saber toda a verdade, e após o encontro dela com os amigos. Quando chega à casa, vê um rapaz estranho que lhe diz para ir falar com Ling. Quando Kai está prestes a desistir, Miya aparece e pede para o "seu genro" ficar a tomar conta de Ling enquanto esta ia resolver umas coisas. Kai aceitou e conseguiu conversar com a rapariga como queria, ficando aliviado ao saber que ela estava de volta. Ling vai falar com a sua equipa e as coisas resolvem-se num piscar de olhos. Os The Demons interrogam Boris sobre o seu desaparecimento no dia anterior. As Night Girls conversam sobre se a sua decisão teria sido a mais acertada. Os resultados sobre as finais são anunciados, ficando-se a saber que o primeiro combate seria entre os Blitzkreig Boys e os The Demons._

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Diz-me porquê**

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores sejam bem-vindos à eliminatória antes da grande final! Tal como foi anunciado ontem pelo presidente da BBA este combate irá decidir quem irá combater com os actuais campeões, os BBA Revolution. E é por isso que estamos todos aqui, na cidade de Tóquio, para ver o grande combate que se irá disputar dentro de algumas horas, entre as duas equipas russas, duas grandes equipas que deram tudo para chegar até aqui. E eles são os Blitzkreig Boys e os The Demons! – o público já presente nas bancadas gritou e assobiou de alegria quando o Jazzman acabou de falar.

**-x-**

**Tyson:** - Chegámos. – disse o rapaz de cabelos azuis, parando em frente à entrada do estádio.

**Hilary:** - Até tenho medo de entrar. – disse a rapariga agarrando-se mais ao braço do namorado.

**Tyson:** - Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem. Vais ver que depois de amanhã eu e o Kai vamos estar ali no estádio a combater. – Tyson tentou acalmar Hilary, que apenas sorriu. Nenhum dos dois acreditava verdadeiramente naquelas palavras.

**Daichi:** - Do que estamos à espera? Que os lugares acabem? – perguntou cheio de energia e ansioso pelo combate.

**Kenny:** - Ainda faltam algumas horas, Daichi. – lembrou o rapaz, tentando acalmar o pequeno de cabelos de fogo.

**Daichi:** - E quem se importa? Vamos embora malta! – disse com um grande sorriso e tomando a dianteira, sendo seguidos pelos amigos.

Ling seguia a sua equipa, caminhando atrás de Kenny, preocupada com o combate. Ao ouvir o Sr. Dickinson anunciar que o combate seria entre os Blitzkreig Boys e os The Demons teve a certeza de que algo de muito mau estaria para acontecer. A jovem tinha a certeza apenas de uma coisa: Kai e Alexander iriam combater e não seria nada bonito.

**Ling:** - Pessoal? – chamou num tom nervoso. A sua equipa encarou-a. – Vocês vão andando para as bancadas, eu depois vou lá ter. – Tyson sabia do que se tratava e respondeu rapidamente antes que os outros começassem a fazer perguntas.

**Tyson:** - Tudo bem. Nós guardamos-te um lugar. – Ling assentiu com a cabeça e tomou a direcção contrária dos companheiros, dirigindo-se para os balneários.

**-x-**

- Eu não acredito que isto teve de acontecer! – dentro do balneário, Tala andava furioso à volta da mesa devido ao combate que se aproximava.

**Bryan:** - Tala, tenta acalmar-te. Nós conseguimos vencer aqueles tipos. – cansado de ver o companheiro um tanto desesperado, Bryan tentou acalmá-lo.

**Spencer:** - Claro. Afinal de contas eles não são invencíveis.

**Tala:** - Mas aqueles tipos ainda nunca perderam um combate!

**Bryan:** - Nem nós! – os ânimos estavam a ficar demasiado alterados para a proximidade de um combate e foi exactamente por isso que Kai decidiu intervir.

**Kai:** - Parece que alguém está com medo. – disse, olhando para Tala com um sorriso sarcástico.

**Tala:** - Eu não tenho medo deles! – ripostou ainda mais furioso.

**Kai:** - Claro, por isso é que estás todo nervoso a dizer que não vamos vencer. – Tala parou de andar e olhou Kai durante alguns segundos. Então um sorriso formou-se na sua face.

**Tala:** - Estás a dizer que eu sou um cobarde. E que deveria olhar para aqueles tipos como qualquer outro adversário.

**Kai:** - Não, só estou a dizer que estás a agir como um idiota. Nós vamos vencer aqueles tipos. – afirmou, com um ar mais sério. Antes que Tala pudesse ripostar alguém bateu à porta. Como Tala estava de pé foi abri-la.

**Tala:** - Sim? – ao abrir a porta, o rapaz deu de caras com uma rapariga de cabelos negros e olhos escuros, olhando para ele um pouco nervosa.

**Ling:** - Huh, o Kai está aí?

**-x-**

**Boris:** - Muito bem rapazes, nada de stress. Vocês conseguem vencer aqueles tipos num abrir e fechar de olhos. Não tem nada com o que se preocupar.

**Ivan:** - Claro. Basta lembrarmo-nos que os tipos não são nada maus. – comentou Ivan, enquanto preparava o seu beyblade para o combate.

**Dimitri:** - Relaxa, Ivan! Aqueles tipos não chegam aos nossos calcanhares. – disso o loiro, muito relaxado, enquanto girava a pistola na mão.

**Boris:** - É esse o espírito, rapazes. Eu agora vou ver se arranjo um lugar com boa vista para o estádio. Não se esqueçam, eu estou a contar convosco, rapazes. – dito isto o homem de cabelos roxos abandonou a sala. Após Boris sair, Ivan dirigiu-se ao líder.

**Ivan:** - Estás pronto, Alexander? – perguntou ao rapaz, que estava sentado sem olhar para nada concretamente. Ao ouvir a pergunta, Alexander levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a saída.

**Alexander:** - Não se preocupem, eu trato do Hiwatari. – foi a última coisa que os rapazes ouviram do líder antes dele sair.

**-x-**

Do lado de fora do balneário dos Blitzkreig Boys, nos corredores escuros do estádio, Kai encontrava-se com uma Ling muito nervosa.

**Kai:** - O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Ling:** - Vim desejar-te boa sorte. – Kai suspirou. – Kai, eu estou preocupada. Os The Demons, eles são muito perigosos e isto está tudo a acontecer por minha culpa e... – enquanto Ling esbracejava nervosa, Kai apenas olhava para ela. Já se estava a habituar aquelas preocupações excessivas dela. Agarrou-lhe nas mãos para a acalmar e olhou-a nos olhos.

**Kai:** - Eu não tenho medo dos The Demons. Eu vou vencer aqueles tipos e acabar com isto tudo de uma vez. – Ling corou, não tanto pelas palavras, mas pelo facto de Kai estar a segurar-lhe as mãos.

**Ling:** - Tem cuidado. – pediu, conformada, abraçando o rapaz.

O medo que dantes tinha de Kai desaparecera. Kai também já não olhava para Ling da mesma forma. Gostava de a ter por perto. Por isso, ao receber o abraço, retribuiu sem pensar duas vezes. Ling largou-o e olhava-o com o seu sorriso. Sem dizer nada, foi-se embora e Kai entrou de volta no balneário. O que ambos não sabiam é que tinham sido observados por alguém. Antes que Ling virasse para outro corredor essa pessoa começou a vir em sua direcção.

- Ling, tu por aqui? – perguntou sarcástico.

**Ling:** - Alex...? – Ling olhou apavorada para o rapaz que sorria para ela de forma estranha.

**Alexander:** - Eu acho que nunca te disse, mas não gosto que me chamem assim. – disse aproximando-se de Ling. A rapariga caminhava para trás sem saber exactamente o que fazer. Estava demasiado afastada de Kai para chamá-lo e não havia mais ninguém ali perto. Ou seja, ela estava sozinha com Alexander.

**Ling:** - O que é que tu queres? – perguntou, nervosa.

**Alexander:** - Vieste vê-lo, não foi? Ao Hiwatari. Não tentes negar, eu vi-vos.

**Ling:** - O que é que isso te interessa? – a sua respiração estava a começar a alterar-se devido ao nervosismo.

**Alexander:** - Esquece-o Ling. Ele não vale a pena. – disse, ficando cada vez mais perto de Ling.

**Ling:** - E tu vales? – sem saber de onde fora buscar a coragem, Ling confrontou o líder dos The Demons. – Tu tentaste roubar-me o Angel, tu enganaste-me e fizeste-me acreditar que o Kai me odiava. Achas que eu me esqueci disso tudo? Eu confiava em ti, Alex!

**Alexander:** - Ling... tenta compreender. Eu tinha de fazer aquilo, era parte do plano. O teu tio veio falar connosco e... – Alexander foi interrompido pela jovem.

**Ling:** - Aquele homem não é meu tio! – disse de imediato, com raiva a crescer-lhe no olhar.

Após aquela demonstração de ódio, Ling não conseguiu dar nem mais um passo. Não porque se cansara, mas porque acabara de chegar à parede. Ficou encostada à parede com Alexander à sua frente. Estava, literalmente, entre a espada e a parede. O rapaz colocou uma mão na parede e olhava para Ling. Via a sua expressão nervosa a encará-lo e algo ocorreu-lhe. A sua franja tapou-lhe os olhos enquanto ia baixando a cabeça, aproximando os lábios de ambos. Ling não se conseguia mexer, nem falar. Apenas via o rapaz aproximar-se cada vez mais até que um sorriso se forma na face dele.

**Alexander:** - Eu devia odiar-te. – disse antes de cometer, segundo ele, uma loucura. A jovem olhou-o sem entender. Alexander encarou Ling de forma estranha. – Ling, vem comigo. Esquece o campeonato, esquece o passado, esquece tudo e vem comigo. Vamos desaparecer daqui, só nós os dois. – um sorriso um tanto alucinado era visível na face do rapaz.

**Ling:** - Eu… eu não posso. – respondeu, nervosa.

De todas as respostas que Alexander podia ouvir aquela era a que ele menos queria. Preferia que Ling o tivesse rejeitado, que lhe tivesse gritado, que lhe tivesse dado uma bofetada, excepto dizer que não podia. Todas as outras reacções levavam à conclusão de que ela não queria ir com ele, enquanto que a resposta dela mostrava que ela queria ir, mas algo a impedia. Alexander afastou-se da parede e o seu olhar demoníaco voltou.

**Alexander:** - Espero que te tenhas despedido bem do Hiwatari, porque eu vou dar cabo dele. – e com isto o líder dos The Demons deixou Ling para trás.

**Ling:** - Alex! Alex, espera! Alexander! – mesmo nervosa e com o coração acelerado, Ling queria voltar a ter o Alexander que ela conhecia de volta. Algo lhe dizia que aquelas últimas palavras tinham sido forçadas. Só esperava ter razão.

**-x-**

Ao chegar ao telhado aberto do estádio, Alexander deu um soco na parede que estava ao seu lado. Um ar irritado era evidente no seu rosto. Enquanto se preparava para um segundo soco, ouve uma voz bem conhecida.

- Porque não lhe contaste a verdade? Tenho a certeza de que ela iria gostar de ouvir. – disse a pessoa um tanto cínica. Alexander olhou para o dono da voz e deu de caras com Nicolau, encostado a uma parede de braços cruzados.

**Alexander:** - Nicolau… tu por aqui? – perguntou cheio de sarcasmo e dirigindo-se ao colega de equipa.

**Nicolau:** - O que foi? Um rapaz já não pode vir apanhar ar fresco depois de ter o seu coração destroçado? – perguntou, com algo muito próximo a um sorriso na face. Alexander irritou-se.

**Alexander:** - Do que estás a falar?

**Nicolau:** - Eu acho que tu sabes muito bem do que eu estou a falar, Alexander.

**Alexander:** - Ai sim? E porque não me iluminas mais o caminho?

**Nicolau:** - Bem… eu estou apenas a dizer que tu, meu caro líder, estás apaixonado pela Ling. – Alexander olhou furioso para o companheiro.

**Alexander:** - Só podes estar a brincar comigo.

**Nicolau:** - Porque não me provas isso? – perguntou, desafiando muito claramente o líder.

**Alexander:** - É para já! – disse, começando a preparar o beyblade.

**Nicolau:** - Espero que aceites isto como a minha vingança. – Alexander olhou-o um pouco confuso. Então Nicolau mostrou-lhe o lado esquerdo da cara onde estava a cicatriz. Esta tinha sido causada por Alexander, num combate que os dois tiveram à sete anos. – Acerca da minha cara. Espero que não o leves a peito. – continuou, também preparando-se para o combate.

**Alexander:** - Fazemos assim: se eu ganhar eu provo que não gosto daquela miúda e… - mas o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos foi interrompido pelo seu adversário.

**Nicolau:** -…E se eu ganhar tu terás de admitir que gostas dela. Sabes bem que é verdade.

**Alexander:** - Feito. – disse, ansioso por calar Nicolau.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns momentos, encarando-se seriamente, em posição de combate. Ambos sabiam que aquilo era uma desforra do combate que tiveram à sete anos. Como que por telepatia ambos souberam quando o combate deveria começar.

**Alexander/Nicolau:** - 3, 2, 1 Let it Rip!

**-x-**

Ling foi para as bancadas logo após Alexander a ter deixado sozinha no corredor. O encontro com o rapaz tinha-a abalado, principalmente as suas últimas palavras. Estava com medo do combate, mas sabia que, naquele momento, não podia fazer nada senão ter esperança que tudo corresse pelo melhor. Sentou-se no seu lugar, que ficava na ponta da bancada, junto de Kenny, em silêncio. O rapaz olhou para a companheira e reparou que ela não estava bem.

**Kenny:** - Ling, passa-se alguma coisa? Estás um pouco pálida.

**Ling:** - Eu estou bem, a sério. – respondeu com um sorriso. Kenny não lhe fez mais perguntas, resumindo que estava tudo bem.

**-x-**

No momento em que os beyblades preto e verde-escuro chocaram um estrondo deu-se por todo o estádio, embora nenhum sinal de alerta tenha sido dado. Ambos os rapazes atacavam com a máxima força. Os beyblades não se largavam numa corrida desesperada. Quando se afastavam, voltavam um para o outro no mesmo instante, numa dança incansável.

**Alexander:** - Parece que andaste a treinar, isso é bom. – comentou, com um sorriso irónico.

**Nicolau:** - Andei a preparar-me para este momento. – disse com um sorriso. O primeiro que tinha dado em muito anos. – Quem diria, Alexander? Que tu te irias apaixonar pelo nosso alvo. Logo tu! Ironia do destino…

**Alexander:** - Cala a boca! – ripostou, furioso. Com isto um ataque mais feroz foi executado por sua parte.

**Nicolau:** - Já paraste para pensar que odeias tanto o Hiwatari por causa dela? – Nicolau estava a gostar de provocar. Finalmente estava a ter a sua vingança. – Porque não a beijaste? Sabes bem que perdeste uma oportunidade única! – esta tinha sido a última gota para Alexander. Uma aura negra formou-se em volta do rapaz e este olhava Nicolau com vontade de matar.

**Alexander:** - Eu já te disse… CALA A BOCA! Black Knight, acaba com isto! – mesmo sem libertar o bit-bicho, Alexander estava a acabar com Nicolau.

**Nicolau:** - Eu também sei brincar. Centauri, contra-ataca! – infelizmente para Nicolau, o seu contra-ataque não foi o suficiente para parar o seu líder. O beyblade verde-escuro voou em direcção ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos, falhando o seu rosto por escassos milímetros. – Parece que não perdeste o jeito. – comentou, satisfeito pelo resultado.

**Alexander:** - E que ganhei a aposta. – com um sorriso, Nicolau aproximou-se do líder e pôs-lhe a mão no ombro.

**Nicolau:** - Alexander, tu acabaste de provar que já ganhámos o combate. Mas também acabaste de provar que estás apaixonado pela Ling e que o facto de odiares tanto o Hiwatari é porque ele consegue ter facilmente aquilo que tu mais desejas… o amor da Ling. – e com isto, Nicolau deixou o líder sozinho no telhado do estádio.

**-x-**

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, finalmente chegou a hora do combate tão esperado que irá decidir tudo para as finais! E aqui estão as nossas equipas, os The Demons e os Blitzkreig Boys! – com isto as duas equipas entraram no estádio e dirigiram-se aos seus respectivos bancos. – E apresentando para o primeiro combate do dia, temos Tala e Ivan!

**Tala:** - Não acredito que já chegou a hora. – suspirou cansado.

**Bryan:** - Boa sorte! – disse como que tentando acalmar Tala. Sabia que o colega estava nervoso com aquele combate.

**Kai:** - Tem cuidado. – avisou sem tirar os olhos dos seus adversários.

**Tala:** - Vou tentar. – e com isto o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos dirigiu-se ao beystadium.

No banco dos The Demons, Alexander estava sentado junto de Nicolau. Nenhum dirigira mais a palavra ao outro depois do combate e, pelos vistos, não tinham vontade de o fazer. Dimitri e Ivan estavam de pé e o loiro estava a dar alguns últimos conselhos antes do combate.

**Dimitri:** - Não te esqueças Ivan, se venceres ficamos cada vez mais próximos das finais. E provamos a todos estes palermas quem são os melhores.

**Ivan:** - Eu sei, Dimitri. Não te preocupes, eu não vou falhar. – com um sorriso muito parecido com o de Dimitri, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos foi para o seu lugar, preparando o beyblade pelo caminho.

**DJ:** - Muito bem rapazes, está na hora! Aos vossos lugares, 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!

Os dois, sem nunca desviar o olhar um do outro, lançaram os seus beyblades logo após o sinal do Jazzman. Enquanto que Tala se atirou com tudo para cima de Ivan, o rapaz manteve a distância, evitando qualquer tipo de contacto com o beyblade adversário. Essa estratégia por parte de Ivan estava irritar Tala e ele sabia-o, mas fazia parte do seu jogo. Um bom caçador tem de ser paciente até a altura certa de capturar a sua presa chegar.

Os nervos de Tala eram evidentes. Cada vez que tentava atacar o beyblade preto azulado o mesmo fugia da mira do pião cinzento. Cansado de esperar, Tala decidiu que estava na hora de dar o golpe final e acabar com aquilo. Algo lhe dizia que não iria correr bem, mas mesmo assim queria tentar. Já não aguentava aquele joguinho.

**Tala:** - Eu não sei qual é o teu plano, mas já me cansei! Wolborg, Novae Rog! – o beyblade cinzento começou a girar mais depressa e uma tempestade abateu-se sobre o estádio. No exacto momento em que a tempestade começou, terminou. Uma bola de energia fez toda a neve evaporar. – Como? – Tala olhava o estádio, estupefacto.

**Ivan:** - O meu plano? Talvez só esperar que cometesses o erro que acabaste de cometer. – Tala olhou Ivan, irritado. - Sabes, eu gosto de analisar os meus adversários. Faz parte da minha táctica. Vejo as suas técnicas e consigo saber como evitá-las, só de as observar. Claro que isso leva tempo e faz com que vocês se irritem e partam para o ataque final, mas isso é o maior erro que cometem durante o combate. Depois de realizarem a técnica, eu consigo determinar a sua fraqueza e dar cabo dela sem o mínimo esforço. – Tala olhou o rapaz, horrorizado. – Dark Panther, Bola de Energia! – uns brilhantes olhos vermelhos encararam Tala. A última coisa que o rapaz viu antes de cair ao chão, com Wolborg desfeito ao seu lado, foi uma luz negra emitida pelo beyblade de Ivan.

**DJ:** - E está feito, senhoras e senhores! O vencedor do combate é Ivan, pelos The Demons! A decisão para o resultado final estará nas mãos de dois grandes jogadores, Kai e Alexander!

Nas bancadas, todos olhavam com atenção para Tala, que era ajudado pelos companheiros a sentar-se no banco de equipa. Mas uma equipa em especial olhava preocupada para a situação que se desenrolava.

**Tyson:** - O Tala não podia ter perdido. Assim ficamos com tudo a perder. – disse, nervoso.

**Hilary:** - Calma Tyson. Temos que confiar no Kai. De certeza que vai correr tudo bem, vais ver.

**Kenny:** - Eu não teria tanta certeza quanto a isso, Hilary. – todos olharam assustados para o rapaz. – Segundo as comparações que fiz com os níveis de energia do Alexander no seu último combate, o Kai não tem grandes hipóteses contra ele. – continuou, encarando o seu portátil, preocupado.

**Daichi:** - Estás a dizer que ele vai perder?

**Kenny:** - É bem possível.

**Ling:** - _"Kai..."_

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Está dito, eu vou processá-la!

**Ivan:** - Não achas que isso é um passo muito precipitado?

**Dimitri:** - Ivan, tu não tens a noção do que ela imaginou? Do que ela pensou fazer?

**Ivan:** - Bem, sim. Eu sei o que a Taichou pensou. E não foi só sobre nós. O Alexander, a Haruka, a Miharu, a Shiori e o Nicolau também estão metidos nisto.

**Dimitri:** - E quem sabe a bebezinha também. Mas de qualquer forma, eu estou irritado! Aquela parva não tinha o direito! Não tinha! – esbracejou o loiro, furioso. O que será que eu lhe fiz? o.õ

**V.D.A.B.: **- Dimitri-sama, Ivan-sama, o Cantinho está quase a começar. Seria bom que se dirigissem aos vossos lugares.

**Ivan:** - 'Bora Di. Vamos embora.

**Dimitri:** - Eu vou! Mas escreve o que eu te estou a dizer: eu vou vingar-me de Xia Matsuyama.

Passados alguns minutos, as luzes focaram a cabine de locutor e pôde-se ver Ivan com um sorriso muito parecido com o de Dimitri.

**Ivan:** - Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores, sejam todos bem-vindos à 22ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! Uma salva de palmas para Xia Matsuyama e Miharu Kinomoto. – o público aplaudiu com emoção.

**Xia:** - Olá a todos, minna! Sejam bem-vindos a mais um Cantinho da Xia! Um dos poucos que faltam.

**Miharu:** - Isso mesmo, Taichou. Tudo o que é bom acaba e a nossa fic está cada vez mais perto do fim. Neste capítulo… - mas a jovem de cabelos azuis não continua porque algo lhe chama a atenção. – Ei, Taichou olha ali!

**Xia:** - Mas são o Kai e a Ling! O que será que eles estão aqui a fazer?

**Ling:** - Kai, espera. Não é caso para tanto, se calhar ela não vai fazer nada.

**Kai:** - Eu não quero saber! Eu quero uma explicação e rápido!

**Ling:** - Mas Kai, a Xia-san, ela... – mas Ling foi interrompida.

**Kai:** - Ela vai me explicar o que se passa e pronto! – e dito isto o jovem Hiwatari dirigiu-se a mim.

**Xia:** - Kai Hiwatari, o que posso fazer por ti? – pergunto, cheia de cinismo.

**Kai:** - Qual é a tua ideia de andares a fazeres fics por fora desta fic?

**Xia:** - É precisamente essa a minha ideia. – respondo, calmamente. Então a Ling aproxima-se da minha secretária.

**Ling:** - Xia-san, o Kai está a falar... _daquilo_.

**Xia:** - Eu sei do que ele está a falar, Ling. – eu levanto-me e começo a caminhar pelo estúdio. – Ele está a falar da ideia que tive sobre escrever alguns one-shots no meu blog das fics sobre as personagens de _Em busca de um anjo_. Mas não são umas personagens quaisquer, são sobre as minhas personagens. E sim, essas fics também são especiais.

**Dimitri:** - Não acredito que vás mesmo falar sobre isso. Não achas que já fizeste que chegue?

**Xia:** - Mas Dimitri, o meu público merece saber o que eu planeio fazer com as minhas personagens.

**Ivan:** - Eu não sei se já te apercebeste, Taichou, mas grande parte do teu público, senão todo, não gosta desse tipo de coisa.

**Xia:** - Isso é uma decisão que me toca a mim tomar. Além disso, essas fics não terão nada a ver com a fic principal, por isso não vejo qual é o problema.

**Miharu:** - Taichou, estás arrogante. Já te apercebeste que davas uma óptima vilã? u.u

**Xia:** - Obrigado por notares, Miharu, mas caso ainda não tenhas reparado eu sou a vilã do Cantinho.

**Ivan:** - Ok, estou a ficar assustado. Esta não é a Taichou que conheço. Continua má, mas está muito pior!

**Ichigo:** - Deixem-me tratar disso! – todos olharam surpresos para o representante de shinigami, ao vê-lo aproximar-se de mim.

**Ling:** - Kurosaki-san, o que pensa fazer com a Taichou? – perguntou, preocupada ao ver o sorriso malandro de Ichigo.

**Xia:** - Kurosaki-kun, qual a ideia? – num movimento rápido o rapaz de cabelos laranja põe a rapariga inconsciente. (E só em caso de quererem saber, aqui é a Shiori a tornar este Cantinho mais educativo).

**Ling:** - Xia-san! Qual foi a ideia? – perguntou zangada ao rapaz.

**Ichigo:** - O Aizen decidiu tomar conta dela por um pouco. A única coisa a fazer para terem essa idiota de volta é esperar que ela acorde. – e com isto o rapaz volta para as bancadas do público como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Dimitri:** - Pelos vistos era a única hipótese que tínhamos antes dela contar todas aquelas coisas embaraçosas. – disse, descansado.

**Ivan:** - Podes crer companheiro. Assim foi muito melhor. – concordou, pondo o braço por cima dos ombros do amigo.

**Rika:** - Uau, a Taichou tinha razão! – disse, tirando uma fotografia dos dois.

**Ivan:** - Ei, Rika! Como é que tu...? Volta aqui com essa câmara! - e o moreno começa a correr atrás de Rika. (Essa cena repete-se muita vez, não concordam? Acho que já se tornou um clássico.)

**Rika:** - Nunca! Mwahahahahahahah! – e continua a correr, tentando ao máximo fugir do rapaz.

**Miharu:** - Aff, que Cantinho aborrecido. Mas por um lado foi bom. Assim vocês, minna, não vão saber qual foi a ideia estúpida que a Taichou teve. E agora, como a Taichou está incapacitada eu vou mostrar-vos o preview do próximo capítulo:

_Num sítio de escuridão, o fogo consegue dar um pouco de claridade e luz. Pode trazer calma a quem mais receia a escuridão. Mas as trevas estão a ganhar terreno mostrando porque são as mais temidas. Sem vacilar o fogo avança sem medo, provando que planeia cumprir a sua promessa. Como dois guerreiros, enfrentam-se sem medo e até ultrapassarem os seus limites. "NÃOOO…" __**Capítulo 24: Gladiadores**_

**Miharu:** - Isso foi sem dúvida muito explícito. Acho que só aquela parte do "não" é que deixa a desejar. Mas isso vai ficar a matutar é na vossa cabeça, por isso não me preocupo. ;p Dimitri, o resto é contigo.

**Dimitri:** - Certo Miharu. Eu realmente estou feliz por a Taichou ter ficado em knoc-out por este Cantinho. Ela tinha bombas guardadas sobre nós e isso não podia ser revelado. Pelo menos não aqui. Seria demasiado embaraçoso. – cora só de lembrar-se. – Vocês viram bem aquilo? O Ivan deu cabo do guarda-costas da Taichou! O que é que eu disse? Os The Demons rulls! Bem, minna-san agora não se esqueçam de mandar as vossas reviews a explicar como é que querem que o Alexander dê cabo do palerma. (leia-se Kai).

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!


	24. Gladiadores

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ O dia das eliminatórias para a grande final chega e as emoções estão todas à flor da pele. Preocupada com o combate, Ling vai ver Kai. Ao voltar às bancadas é confrontada por Alexander, que age de forma estranha. Para tentar acalmar-se, Alexander vai até ao telhado do estádio e encontra-se com Nicolau que lhe pergunta se ama Ling. Os dois combatem, saindo Alexander vencedor pelas regras, mas o autêntico vencido pelas certezas de Nicolau. Tala perde contra Ivan, como se fosse um simples principiante, deixando tudo nas mãos de Kai, que se preparava para enfrentar o impiedoso líder dos The Demons._

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Gladiadores**

**Dimitri:** - Olhem-me só para aquele sorriso convencido! – disse olhando para o colega que descia as escadas do estádio. – Tu deste espectáculo!

**Ivan:** - Aquilo nem deu para aquecer. – disse convencido e aproximando-se dos companheiros.

**Dimitri:** - Estamos cada vez mais perto da final! É só acabar com o Hiwatari e já está! – disse emocionado. Naquele momento, Alexander levantou-se começando a preparar o seu beyblade.

**Alexander:** - Não se preocupem. Não tarda nada isto terá acabado. – dito isto Alexander começou a subir as escadas do estádio. Ivan e Dimitri olharam um pouco confusos para o líder, enquanto Nicolau seguia-o com o olhar sério, temendo um pouco o que poderia acontecer durante o combate.

No seu escritório, o Sr. Dickinson andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Sabia muito bem que o próximo combate iria decidir muita coisa. Se Kai vencesse eles teriam mais uma hipótese de acabar com os The Demons, mas se ele perdesse os The Demons iriam avançar para as finais e iriam enfrentar os BBA Revolution, ou seja, Ling.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - _"Kai, estamos todos a contar contigo. Boa sorte."_ – pensou enquanto via o líder dos The Demons subir ao estádio.

**-x- **

**Bryan:** - Tala, como é que estás? – perguntou em frente do colega.

Tala estava cheio de arranhões por todo o corpo. Alguns filetes de sangue escorriam pelo seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que Spencer tentava fazer uns curativos simples antes do rapaz ser levado ao hospital. Recusara-se a ir à enfermaria. Queria assistir o combate do seu colega de equipa.

**Tala:** - Já estive melhor, mas não é isso que importa agora. Kai, estás pronto? – o rapaz estava sentado no banco, de cabeça baixa, tentando mentalizar-se do que teria de fazer. Ao ouvir a pergunta levantou-se e começou a encaminhar-se para o estádio.

**Kai:** - Não te preocupes, eu não tenho medo deste tipo. – e com isto subiu as escadas do estádio. Tala deu um sorriso discreto. Mesmo num momento de pressão, o Kai seria sempre o Kai.

**DJ:** - E finalmente chegou a hora do último combate! Se os The Demons vencerem este combate passam automaticamente para as finais. Mas se os Blitzkreig Boys vencerem tudo será decidido num combate de desempate. Apresentando os nossos jogadores, temos Kai pelos Blitzkreig Boys e Alexander pelos The Demons! Muito bem rapazes às vossas posições! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

Olhando-se com uma raiva crescente no olhar os dois lançaram os beyblades. Mesmo no ar, os piões chocaram fazendo o estádio estremecer quando aterraram no stadium. Após recuperarem o equilíbrio da queda, os dois piões atiraram-se com tudo um ao outro. Tocavam-se e afastavam-se, tocavam-se e afastavam-se, em movimentos muito parecidos com os da anterior luta de Alexander. Cansados do toca e foge, ambos os rapazes decidiram partir para ataques mais complexos.

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, o combate está a intensificar-se! Nenhum dos dois baixa a guarda, nenhum dos dois perde a concentração! Os seus ataques estão a melhorar e os seus olhares mostram pura determinação!

Nas bancadas, o público ia ao rubro a cada ataque. Não se sabia ao certo por quem puxavam, mas aplaudiam cada movimento audaz executado por cada um dos jogadores. Mas em vez de apreciar o combate, Kenny estava mais preocupado em saber se Kai iria conseguir manter o ritmo que tivera até ao momento. Como dois inconsciente levados pela emoção do combate, Tyson e Daichi gritavam o mais alto que podiam para tentar apoiar Kai. Tanto Hilary quanto Ling tinham as mãos junto ao peito, desejando que tudo corresse pelo melhor, mas a maior preocupação de Ling era evidente no seu rosto. A morena olhou para Kenny em busca de respostas.

**Hilary:** - Como é que ele se está a aguentar, Kenny?

**Kenny:** - Não tenho bem a certeza, Hilary. Eles parecem estar em pé de igualdade, mas a diferença de poderes entre os dois é muito grande. – naquele momento o rapaz apercebeu-se de algo. – Oh não! Talvez o Alexander esteja a testar o Kai ou a enganá-lo a pensar que ele talvez possa ser vencido! – ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Ling apertou mais as mãos junto do peito, nervosa.

**Ling:** - _"Kai, tem cuidado... por favor!"_

No estádio as coisas continuavam a aquecer. Os ataques estavam cada vez mais frequentes e já se mostravam alguns sinais de cansaço por parte de um dos jogadores. Sem muita surpresa para alguns presentes era Kai que se mostrava mais cansado. Ao contrário do seu adversário, Alexander estava tão bem como se nada estivesse a acontecer.

**Alexander:** - Deixa-me dar-te os parabéns. – Kai olhou-o, irritado. – Tens-te aguentado muito bem até aqui, mas descansa, eu vou já acabar com o teu sofrimento. – continuou, sarcástico, e com um sorriso parecido ao de Dimitri.

**Kai:** - Não sei do que estás a falar. – tentou fazer bluff, parecer forte e bem, mas a sua respiração alterada, devido ao seu esforço, denunciava-o claramente.

**Alexander:** - Foi bom enquanto durou, Kai. Black Knight, acaba com ele!

O mesmo ataque que já terminara com imensos bons jogadores estava a ser atirado a Kai. Sem pensar duas vezes, Kai preparou-se para receber o ataque. Sabia que iria ser difícil, mas iria segurá-lo e ultrapassá-lo. Ele _tinha _de o fazer. Alexander sorria, esperando o final do combate, todos olhavam nervosos para o estádio enquanto uma luz negra se dirigia ao beyblade azul. Kai cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e...

**DJ:** - Incrível, senhoras e senhores! Mas que grande demonstração de força por parte do Kai! Ele conseguiu parar o ataque que derrotou a líder das Night Girls, ele parou o ataque de Alexander! E isto deixa o líder dos The Demons em maus lençóis!

**-x-**

_Londres, Inglaterra 5:25_

Devido à diferença horária as Night Girls ficaram a dormir em casa de Haruka de um dia para o outro, para verem juntas as eliminatórias do campeonato. Muito contra-gosto acordaram perto das cinco da manhã e de pijama sentaram-se no sofá, em frente à televisão. Embora com muitas quedas sonolentas, as quatro acordaram mal o primeiro combate começou. As quatro, bem juntinhas, não tanto pelo nervosismo mas mais para matar o frio que tinham. Brigavam baixinho e davam as suas opiniões sobre os combates num volume quase inaudível, para não acordar o resto da casa. Num misto de espanto e alegria, devido ao último acontecimento do combate, Haruka deixou escapar algo em voz alta.

**Haruka: **- O Kai sobreviveu ao ataque do Alexander!

**Shiori:** - Shh! Haruka, controla-te senão o teu pai ainda vem aqui e manda-nos para a cama. – pediu, preocupada pelo bem-estar dos restantes ocupantes da casa.

**Miharu:** - Eu acho que já somos crescidas demais para nos mandarem para a cama. – comentou, com uma gota, tentando cobrir-se mais com o cobertor de Rika. Felizmente para Miharu, a rapariga de cabelos de mel estava a cair num sono profundo.

**Haruka:** - Mas vocês não estão a perceber! O Kai aguentou o ataque que me derrotou. – disse entusiasmada.

**Shiori:** - Isso significa que há uma hipótese! – disse, ganhando uma esperança à muito desaparecida. Essa esperança era partilhada por todas enquanto continuavam a ver o combate.

**-x-**

Ainda ajoelhado no chão, Kai estava satisfeito por ter conseguido ultrapassar aquele primeiro obstáculo. Sabia que seria o primeiro de muitos, mas aquela sobrevivência tinha lhe provado mais uma vez que estava preparado. Levantou-se com um sorriso levando o público ao rubro.

O facto de não ter derrubado quem mais odiava, irritava muito mais Alexander. Fazia-o desejar cada vez mais a vitória e isso significava que teria de usar toda a sua força. Em parte, isso deixava-o feliz. À muito que nunca tinha tido um combate de jeito e aquela era a sua oportunidade de mostrar ao mundo o que o líder dos The Demons realmente valia e o porquê de ser o rapaz mais temido das ruas de Moscovo.

**Alexander:** - Retiro o que disse antes, Kai. Agora é que deves ser felicitado, pois nunca conheci ninguém que me obrigasse a mais do que esse ataque. Bem, como já vi que este vai ser um combate sério, e que és um adversário a altura, vamos recomeçar. Black Knight!

À ordem do mestre, o beyblade negro iniciou uma onde de ataques sucessivos. Cada vez que os dois piões se tocavam um corte era feito no corpo de Kai. O rapaz, sem conseguir contra-atacar, simplesmente recuava a cada ataque. Ling desesperava nas bancadas enquanto Alexander se divertia cada vez mais. Tentando animar as coisas, o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos fez um ataque mais brusco acabando por derrubar Kai.

**DJ:** - Alexander acaba de aquecer as coisas! Será que o combate irá acabar aqui?

**Ling:** - Kai!

Ao ver o rapaz caído no estádio, o nervosismo e preocupação subiram em escala. A situação só piorou quando Kai parecia não conseguir levantar-se. Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem começou a descer as escadas até à grade que separava as bancadas do stadium.

**Tyson:** - Ling, onde vais? – perguntou, sem resposta. Ling já ia longe quando ele se apercebeu.

Num acto de loucura, devido ao rapaz não dar sinais de despertar, Ling saltou das bancadas para a área do beystadium. As lágrimas já teimavam em cair enquanto ela corria em direcção a Kai.

**Tala:** - Mas o que... – Tala percebeu o que se passava de imediato e sabia o risco que corriam por culpa de uma mente inconsciente. – Parem-na antes que ela faça uma loucura. – seguindo as ordens do líder, Bryan e Spencer agarraram Ling, ficando um de cada lado, segurando-a pelos braços.

**Ling:** - O que é que vocês estão a fazer? Larguem-me! Eu tenho de ir ter com o Kai, ele precisa de ajuda!

**Bryan:** - Mas ele não precisa que o desqualifiquem! – Ling olhou o rapaz, confusa.

**Spencer:** - Se subires ao estádio a meio do combate ele é desqualificado, ou não sabias isso?

**Ling:** - Eu sei disso, mas...o Kai... – mais calma, Ling olhava para o rapaz caído. Será que aquele era o fim do combate?

**DJ:** - Temo que se o Kai não se levantar dentro de cinco minutos, terei que declarar os The Demons vencedores. – avisou, apenas seguindo os regulamentos. – Huh, mas o que é isto? Parece que o Kai está a levantar-se!

Naquele exacto momento, Kai levantou-se com algumas dificuldades, mas mais do que preparado. Sorrindo de canto, mandou o seu cachecol de duas pontas ir dar uma volta e tomou a vez de atacar.

**Kai:** - Muito bem Alexander, agora é a sério. – avisou, encarando o rapaz. – Dranzer!

Chamando a sua Fénix a mostrar-se ao público, Kai iniciou a sua onda de ataques. Agora era a vez de Alexander recuar. Várias penas vermelhas partiam em direcção do beyblade preto com intenção de danificá-lo. Muito dos ataques tiveram sucesso, mas Alexander não estava para brincadeiras. Irritado por lhe estarem a fazer frente, contra-atacou ferindo novamente Kai.

Ling não aguentava estar ali. A cada corte que Kai levava sentia que era ela quem estava a ser atacada. O seu coração apertava cada vez mais no peito por estar ali sem poder fazer nada. Queria subir àquele estádio, segurar Kai e gritar com Alexander. Queria dizer-lhe que nada daquilo fazia sentido. Que aquele não era o rapaz que ela conhecera. Mas ela sabia que o rapaz que conhecera não existia. E, então, finalmente percebeu que nunca conheceu o verdadeiro Alexander. Ver Kai recuar e receber mais um corte no braço, fazendo o sangue pingar no chão, fez Ling despertar.

**Ling:** - Kai! – como os seus guarda-costas desistiram do cargo, Ling deixou as suas pernas guiá-la até que uma figura de cabelos vermelhos a impede, novamente, de cometer uma loucura. – Tala...

**Tala:** - Acalma-te! – ordenou, cansado de a ver naquele estado. – O teu nervosismo não o vai ajudar.

**Ling:** - Então o que é que vai? – perguntou, tentando conter as lágrimas. Tala olhou para ela, sem saber o que responder. Continuava a segurá-la de lado, com os braços nos seus ombros, e olhava para ela. Sabia que ela ansiava por uma resposta, mas não tinha uma.

**Tala:** - Eu acho que se tiveres calma e confiares nele já ajuda. – Ling baixou a cabeça, aceitando o que Tala lhe dissera.

**Ling:** - Mas eu tenho medo...que aconteça alguma coisa por minha culpa.

Tala olhou confuso para ela, sem entender. Ling levantou ligeiramente a cabeça e viu Kai a olhar de canto para si. Embora que por poucos segundos, Ling pôde ter a certeza que os olhos frios que ele lhe demonstrara mandavam-na parar de se preocupar. Se ele lhe pudesse dizer alguma coisa de certeza que iria gritar com ela e dizer que ela estava a ser muito infantil. No entanto, bastou aquele simples olhar para acalmá-la por um pouco.

**-x-**

Sentado nas bancadas, Boris apreciava o combate. Num sítio onde ninguém o poderia encontrar, Boris via o desempenho de Alexander e cada vez mais estava satisfeito por os ter encontrado naquela manhã em Moscovo. Lembrava-se de tudo perfeitamente. Alexander fora o primeiro a reagir após ouvir os seus aplausos. Atitude rápida e a mais acertada no momento. Dimitri fora o segundo a dirigir-lhe a palavra enquanto girava a sua pistola na mão, avisando-o que era melhor não se meter com eles.

Boris realmente estava feliz por ter encontrado aqueles quatro rapazes. Graças a eles iria conseguir a sua vingança e ter o que lhe pertencia. Sabia que não tinha corrido os melhores caminhos para chegar até ali, mas isso não lhe importava mais. Estava cada vez mais perto de concretizar os seus objectivos que nada lhe iria tirar o ânimo.

Os contra-ataques de Kai não o preocupavam. Sabia que ele já lhe tinha vencido um excelente jogador no passado, mas confiava em Alexander. Com um sorriso estampado no rosto, Boris cruzou os braços, esperando estar a ver os últimos minutos do combate.

Noutra ponta das bancadas estavam Ray e Max. Como se tinham enganado na hora do combate, e atrasaram-se por terem ir dado uma volta, os dois rapazes não acompanharam os BBA Revolution ao estádio. Só souberam que o combate já tinha começado quando passaram na montra de uma loja de electrodomésticos e viram imagens do combate numa televisão.

Correram até ao estádio e tiveram sorte em apanhar lugares livres naquela altura. Chegaram a tempo de ver o combate de Kai e Alexander. Após saberem que Tala tinha perdido para Ivan, sabiam que estavam em maus lençóis e que as coisas ainda podiam correr mal para o seu lado. No entanto, tinham esperança em Kai, mas quando o combate começou tiveram a certeza de que aquilo não era tão simples assim.

**Ray:** - Nunca pensei que o Alexander fosse tão forte.

**Max:** - Por algum motivo ele é o líder da equipa. – disse, pensando estar a dizer a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

**Ray:** - Mas ele parece não ter nenhum ponto fraco. Será que o Kai vai conseguir vencer? – perguntou vagamente, enquanto observava atentamente o combate.

**Max:** - Ele tem que vencer. Se ele perde aqui eu nem quero imaginar o que poderá acontecer.

O combate estava realmente perto do fim. Alexander sentia que, apesar de ir vencer o combate, não tinha feito tudo o que queria. Não tinha humilhado o suficiente Kai Hiwatari. Tinha posto o seu adversário de rastos, já o tinha feito cair milhares de vezes, já o tinha ferido e via o sangue escorrer por várias partes do corpo dele. Sabia que uma das quedas tinha magoado o seu braço esquerdo e talvez o tivesse fracturado. Já tinha ouvido os gritos de Ling e isso, em parte, era como uma vitória para ele.

No banco de equipa, ouvia Ivan e Dimitri eufóricos por irem à final. Ouvia o público puxar por ele e aplaudir cada vez que fazia um movimento mais arrojado. Sabia que tinha cumprido o acordo com Boris e que iria à final do campeonato, onde iria roubar Angel a Ling. Mas sentia que ainda faltava alguma coisa. Sabia que Kai era um adversário poderoso, mas via-o esforçar-se demais. Tinha a certeza que não era por querer ir à final, tinha algo mais.

**Alexander:** - O que te motiva, Kai? – perguntou, num tom sarcástico. O rapaz de cabelos cinzentos olhou para Alexander, cansado.

**Kai:** - O que queres dizer? – a sua respiração estava muito alterada, já não se conseguia manter direito, nem tanto contra-atacar como queria. Mesmo assim, mantinha-se em combate e dava tudo por tudo.

**Alexander:** - Tu sabes. O porquê de estares aqui a acabar contigo. Porque não desistes? Assim poupavas sofrimento a ti e aos teus amigos. – parecendo preocupado, Alexander continuou o seu discurso.

**Kai:** - Eu nunca desisto. – a sua resposta foi rápida. – Porque queres tanto saber? – sabia que o interrogatório de Alexander não era uma simples conversa. Não quando o seu adversário era o líder dos The Demons.

**Alexander:** - Ora, só quero que tu admitas. – Kai olhou-o, desconfiado. – Tu não estás a combater só para me vencer. Tu queres protegê-la. Tenho pena que o teu esforço tenha sido em vão. Black Knight! – ao chamamento do mestre, o demónio de armadura negra mostrou-se perante o estádio, fazendo frente à fénix vermelha.

**Kai:** - Isto ainda não acabou, Alexander! – com isto uma nova onde de ataques foi iniciada por parte de Kai.

**Alexander:** - Acabou sim, Hiwatari! E eu vou ficar com tudo o que tu queres. Vou ficar com a tua vitória, com o teu lugar na final e com ela. Black Knight, Destruição Negra!

**DJ:** - Brutal! Alexander parte para o ataque final e espera terminar o com o combate! Será que Kai vai sobreviver novamente ao ataque de Alexander?

Enquanto a bola de energia negra se aproximava de Kai, todos estavam num momento de tensão. Kenny teclava furiosamente no teclado do seu portátil em busca de respostas. Hilary pedia com todas as suas forças para que aquele não fosse o fim. Tyson e Daichi gritavam por Kai, tentando de alguma forma ajudar o rapaz.

Max e Ray olhavam calados e sérios para o estádio, desejando que não acabasse ali. Boris já sentia a vitória cada vez mais perto. O Sr. Dickinson, na sua sala particular, rezava para que tudo corresse bem. As Night Girls, sentadas no sofá de Haruka, davam as mãos e juntavam-se mais, desejando o melhor. Bryan e Spencer tentavam chamar a atenção de Kai e davam-lhe algumas dicas, mesmo sem o rapaz estar a ouvir. Ivan e Dimitri continuavam a festejar, dançando e cantando por estarem nas finais. Nicolau, com um sorriso discreto, via o fim do combate aproximar-se. Estava feliz por Alexander, mas sabia que aquela nunca seria uma verdadeira vitória para o líder.

Ling, ainda presa pelos braços de Tala, tentava conter as lágrimas e sentia-se cada vez mais culpada por tudo o que estava a acontecer. Tala, vendo a tristeza de Ling e o fim do combate a aproximar-se, tentava acalmar-se a ele próprio e conformar-se por ficarem por ali.

Alexander abria cada vez mais o seu sorriso sádico. Tinha conseguido. Tinha-o vencido e tinha provado a Ling que era melhor que Kai. Mas mesmo assim...

"_Mas também acabaste de provar que estás apaixonado pela Ling e que o facto de odiares tanto o Hiwatari é porque ele consegue ter facilmente aquilo que tu mais desejas…o amor da Ling."_

As palavras de Nicolau iriam sempre atormentá-lo. Sabia que o amigo tinha razão. Mas, mesmo assim, iria vencer e iria sair com orgulho, pois Alexander Ustinov nunca se rebaixava perante de ninguém.

Kai temia pelo que poderia acontecer. Não se sentia com forças de segurar o ataque novamente e também não conseguia contra-atacar. Estava encurralado. Sentia que estava tudo acabado e o que mais o magoava era não ter conseguido cumprir a promessa que fizera a Ling.

**Kai:** - _"Desculpa..."_

Uma enorme explosão deu-se no momento em que a energia negra embateu no beyblade azul e em Kai. Com a explosão o beystadium foi destruído, o beyblade azul ficou em cacos, apenas restando o chip inteiro. Kai foi empurrado pelas escadas abaixo com a força da explosão. O beyblade negro de Alexander continuava a girar, como se nada fosse, em cima de uma peça do estádio. Mas tudo isto só foi visto pelo público quando a fumaça se dissipou.

**DJ:** - E é oficial! O vencedor do combate é Alexander, deixando assim a sua equipa com uma incrível vitória de dois a zero! Sendo assim, são os The Demons que avançam para a final e que irão enfrentar os BBA Revolution depois de amanhã!

Ao ver o vencedor, a maioria do público gritava, aplaudia e assobiava felizes pelo resultado. Mas grande parte foi-se silenciando ao ver que o adversário do vencedor não dava sinais de vida. Tanto os BBA Revolution, como Ray e Max olhavam sem reacção para o estádio. O Sr. Dickinson, em pânico, telefonou de imediato para o 112 a chamar uma ambulância. Ling estava a ficar assustada ao ver que Kai não se mexia. Ao perceber a gravidade da situação não se conseguiu conter...

**Ling:** - Não... não... KAI!

_Continua..._

* * *

Quatro inconscientes estavam de chapéus, daqueles usados nos aniversários, a atirar confetis e serpentinas por todo o estúdio e a fazer barulho com as pequenas cornetas de aniversário. Enquanto os meus guarda-costas estavam lá longe, onde ninguém os encontrará, e estavam a ser substituídos pelo Tyson e pelo Daichi. (don't ask! Eles eram os únicos disponíveis a um preço a mim acessível – comida. Não esquecendo que os outros trabalham a chantagem.) E que fizeram o favor de levar a minha Ling-chan com eles (cortesia do Kai). Eu sofria a loucura no estúdio...

**Dimitri/Ivan:** - THE DEMONS! THE DEMONS! THE DEMONS!

**Alexander:** - Está provado, nós somos os melhores! Mwahahahahahahahahahah!

**Nicolau:** - De facto. Nós vencemos os guarda-costas estúpidos da Taichou, nós vamos às finais. Ninguém nos pára! – diz convencido.

**Xia:** - Ai não? – apareço do nada em frente dos quatro inconscientes, de braços cruzados e a bater o pé, já cansada da barulheira.

**Alexander:** - Ora vejam só quem é ela! A única que foi capaz de fazer o nosso sonho realidade! Como é que estás, Xia? – pergunta com um ar convencido e provocador.

**Xia:** - É Taichou para ti, baka. E eu estou muito bem, obrigado. Agora se não se importam... – saco do megafone. – SERÁ QUE QUEREM PARAR PARA PODERMOS COMEÇAR O CANTINHO?

**The Demons:** - Hai, Taichou! – e vão todos para os seus lugares.

**Xia:** - Eu adoro o meu trabalho. – sorriso convencido.

**Dimitri:** (ainda com o chapéu na cabeça) – Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores sejam todos bem-vindos à 23ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! – o público aplaude.

**Xia:** - Olá minna! Mais uma actualização a tempo, hein? Agora vai ser sempre assim, comigo de férias e a adiantar os capítulos. Este, por acaso, custou-me um pouquinho a escrever. Sabia o que queria, mas desenvolver o combate foi complicado.

**Miharu:** - Mas o que interessa é que já está feito, não é Taichou?

**Xia:** - Yup, isso é que importa. Já agora, qual foi a ideia de me pôr em knock-out no Cantinho passado, hein?

**Miharu:** - n.n'' Mas isso foi ideia do Ichigo. E não te esqueças que estavas prestes a revelar bombas!

**Xia:** - Eu sei, mas tinha o dever de o fazer.

**Dimitri:** - Não tinhas nada! Se nos queres humilhar faz no blog das fics não aqui! Eu nem quero imaginar o que as minhas fãs irão dizer quando souberem. De certeza que me vão odiar.

**Ivan:** - E as minhas também. – concordou, desanimado.

**Xia:** - Calma seus idiotas. Eu ainda não sei se vou revelar essas fics. Mas existem outras que não vão permanecer só para mim. É verdade, minna, eu estou a planear escrever fics sobre a _Em busca de um anjo_. Assim, one-shots acerca das minhas personagens. Talvez alguns romances que não aconteceram na fic e talvez uns... – mas não consigo continuar com o ataque dos loucos.

**The Demons/Night Girls:** - CALA A BOCA! – apenas engolindo em seco, eu desisto.

**Xia:** - Bom, eu agora poderia passar à parte interactiva da nossa fic, mas pelos vistos desta vez não houveram perguntas. Por isso, decidi responder às reviews da crazygirl. Quanto à primeira, como já deves ter lido o Kai perdeu mesmo, tudo parte do plano, obviamente.

**Dimitri:** - Do plano que ela desenvolveu para nos beneficiar, é óbvio!

**Xia:** - ¬¬...O Nicolau e o Alexander, sim eu poderia dizer que no fundo eles são amigos, mas é tipo os rivais-amigos, percebes? – naquele momento, os dois rapazes, que bebiam coca-cola, cospem o líquido na cara um do outro.

**Alexander:** - O que é que estás para aí a dizer, Matsuyama? Enlouqueceste?

**Nicolau:** - Concordo com o Romeu! Qual é a tua? Rivais-inimigos? Eu nunca vou me dar bem com este palerma!

**Alexander:** - Eu digo o mesmo! Eu odeio este tipo até aos confins do universo e nada poderá mudar isso! Como é te atreves a dizer que somos amigos?

**Nicolau:** - Espera, isto não é a Taichou! Ela nunca seria tão louca ao ponto de dizer isto.

**Miharu:** (enquanto limava as unhas, cansada das habituais discussões no Cantinho) – Na verdade até seria. – os dois olham furiosos para ela. Vendo as caras deles, decide voltar a limar as unhas calmamente e ignorar o se passava.

**Alexander:** - Será que está a ser controlada pelo tal de Aizen novamente? – pergunta, aproximando-se demais de mim e analisando a minha expressão aborrecida.

**Nicolau:** - Não, isto deve ser trabalho de profissionais. – diz, levando a mão ao queixo. – É melhor chamar um especialista.

**Xia:** - ¬¬ Desculpem, mas vocês é que enlouqueceram.

**Alexander:** - Calada, sua louca e imitadora de Taichous idiota! – ò.ó ele está em sarilhos!

**Haruka:** (sentada nas bancadas) – Isto ainda vai acabar mal. – comenta com um ar aborrecido.

**Shiori:** - Concordo plenamente. – diz com os óculos a brilhar, estilo o Ishida de Bleach.

**Alexander:** - E agora? Como é suposto chamar-mos o tal especialista?

**Ivan:** - Com isto! – diz, aparecendo num clarão de luz todo importante, e com o MEU megafone na mão.

**Xia:** - EI! Isso é meu!

**Nicolau:** - Cala-te sua louca! – eles estão em grandes sarilhos quando isto acabar. ò.ó

**Dimitri:** - Mas afinal de contas quem é que vamos chamar?

**Ivan:** (ao megafone) – OLÁ? 1, 2, EXPERIÊNCIA? SERÁ QUE ISTO ESTÁ LIGADO?

**Público:** (tapando os ouvidos) – SIM!

**Ivan:** - o.o Ok... – voltando ao megafone. – HUH, CHAMA-SE O NOVO MEMBRO DO CANTINHO DA XIA AO ESTÚDIO! DANNY PHANTOM OU FENTON, COMO QUISERES, FAZ O FAVOR DE VIR AO ESTÚDIO. – dali a alguns minutos aparece um rapaz de cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, moreno, alto e com os seus 14 anos no estúdio.

**Danny:** - Huh, vocês chamaram?

**Alexander:** - É claro que chamámos, será que não ouviste o megafone?

**Danny:** - n.n''...Então, o que querem?

**Dimitri:** - Queremos que verifiques que esta aqui não está possuída, nem nada do género. – diz, apontando para mim.

**Danny:** - E como é que é suposto eu fazer isso?

**Ivan:** - Hum, olá? Transformas-te em fantasma, entras no corpo dela e se houver mais algum fantasma lá dentro, tira-o.

**Xia:** - Vocês hoje não saem daqui vivos. – os The Demons nem ligaram. O Danny aproxima-se de mim um pouco inseguro.

**Danny:** - Eu posso mesmo fazer isso? É que se houvesse mesmo um fantasma o meu detector já tinha dado por isso. – diz-me, sem os The Demons notarem.

**Xia:** - Olha, eu estou mais do que normal. Aqueles idiotas é que não admitem que se adoram. Mas eu tenho um plano. – com isto, o Danny transforma-se em fantasma (cabelo branco, olhos verdes, fato preto e cinzento para quem não sabe) e entrou no meu corpo. Claro que não havia fantasma nenhum, mas ele fingiu uma luta e sem que os The Demons dessem por isso ele entrou no corpo de Nicolau.

**Dimitri:** - Taichou? Estás bem?

**Xia:** - Huh, Dimitri. Eu estou cansada e não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu desde que entrei no estúdio. – ahah! Mentira! Aguentem lá esta!

**Alexander:** - Nicolau, estás bem? – perguntou, olhando nervoso para o companheiro.

**Nicolau:** (a ser controlado por Danny) – Alexander, meu querido líder, perdoa-me ser tão mau para ti! No fundo, eu admiro-te mais que o tipo loiro ali, quer dizer Dimitri!

**Dimitri:** - Ei, ninguém dá mais graxa ao Alexander do que eu!

**Nicolau:** - Tu és o meu melhor amigo! i.i Alexander! – e começa a correr atrás de Alexander.

**Alexander:** - Socorro! – grita desesperado enquanto foge do Nicolau.

**Dimitri:** - Esperem por mim! – e começa a correr atrás dos dois até ao infinito e mais além.

**Ivan:** - Eu também vou! – só que para infelicidade do moreno, eu impeço-o, agarrando-o pelo colarinho.

**Xia:** - Tu não vais a lado nenhum, meu menino. Há um Cantinho para encerrar! – a contra-gosto, ele vai para a cabine de locutor.

**Miharu:** - Mas ainda há o preview, Taichou.

**Xia:** - Eu sei e vamos a isto. Já agora, desculpa não ter respondido ao resto da review. Mas obrigado por elas. Todos nós aqui no Cantinho agradecemos pelos elogios que nos deste, muito obrigado mesmo. Agora vamos ao preview:

"_Eu nunca pensei sentir isto por alguém. Pensava que nunca iria ser capaz de dizer isto, logo eu. Mas eu fico feliz por te ter conhecido e por ter estado ao teu lado durante este tempo todo." O dia finalmente chegara, o momento finalmente se concretizara. Qual seria a sua resposta? __**Capítulo 25: Amo-te**_

**Miharu:** - Mais um capítulo romântico. Sinceramente, não te cansas Taichou?

**Xia:** - Porque haveria? Eu adoro romance! E, é por isso que a maioria de todas as minhas outras fics serão todas de romance. Mwahahahahaha!

**Miharu:** - Ok...Ivan, é melhor fechares isto antes que a Taichou se passe outra vez.

**Ivan:** - Tudo bem! Bom e cá estou a fechar o nosso Cantinho! Minna! Já viram isto? Nós, os grandes The Demons, vencemos os Blitz-bakas e vamos às finais! Não é óptimo? Claro que é! E como sei que vocês nos adoram eu fico à espera das vossas reviews a felicitarem-nos.

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!

E com isto o Ivan desaparece, deixando um rasto de fumaça atrás de si, com esperança de apanhar os seus companheiros de equipa.


	25. Amo te

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ A hora do combate que iria decidir que equipa competiria na final finalmente chega. Um combate entre dois grandes jogadores do campeonato, Alexander e Kai. Durante todo o combate existia uma enorme pressão, não tanto pela vitória, mas pelo assunto que unia os dois rapazes: Ling. Esta, vendo Kai ser atacado, quase consegue que o rapaz seja desqualificado, mas Tala impede-a a tempo. Um combate intenso tem lugar e, para infelicidade de muitos, Kai acaba por perder, ficando desmaiado no chão após o ataque de Alexander._

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Amo-te**

A noite já tinha caído em Tóquio. Fria e silenciosa, tal como o hospital da cidade. O profissionalismo dos médicos e enfermeiros acentuava a frieza que se sentia naquele lugar e o silêncio abatia-se pelos corredores do enorme edifício à medida que as horas passavam. Viam-se alguns doentes a serem transportados nas camas de um lado para o outro, alguns em cadeiras de rodas. Enfermeiros e médicos andavam furiosamente pelos corredores na esperança de salvar mais uma vida.

No entanto, todo este movimento passava ao lado dos muitos jovens que estavam na sala de espera. Logo após o final do combate entre Kai e Alexander, a ambulância não demorou a chegar. Para conseguir pôr o rapaz na maca, tiveram que recorrer a medidas extremas para arrancar Ling e Tyson de pé dele. Hilary, Daichi, Kenny, Ray, Max, os restantes Blitzkreig Boys e o Sr. Dickinson também estavam junto do rapaz. Algumas pessoas do público tentaram uma aproximação, mas os seguranças impediram-nos. Boris e os The Demons já tinham abandonado o local.

Assim que a ambulância partiu, todos se dirigiram para o hospital, divididos em três carros. Ling chorou durante todo o caminho, culpando-se mentalmente por tudo o que se passava. Agora, sentada numa das cadeiras da sala de espera, estava com a cabeça encostada à parede e olhava para o chão não vendo nada em concreto. Os seus olhos, outrora cheios de vida, estavam vazios e inchados. Ao seu lado estava Hilary, que mantinha as mãos juntas e estava com a cabeça encostada no peito do namorado, sendo agarrada pela cintura. Tyson, ao seu lado, tinha o outro braço por cima das costas da cadeira, tinha a cabeça virada para cima e mantinha os olhos fechados.

Daichi estava ao lado de Tyson, balançava as pernas devagar enquanto apoiava as mãos nos joelhos e mantinha a cabeça baixa. Kenny, ao lado do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, segurava no seu portátil, de cabeça baixa. Max e Ray estavam de pé. O loiro estava encostado a uma cadeira e via o movimento dos corredores, enquanto que Ray assumira a antiga posição de Kai. Os três Blitzkreig Boys estavam mais afastados do grupo e encontravam-se de pé. Tala era o único que não conseguia ficar parado. Os ferimentos que fizera durante o combate já tinham sido tratados, e mesmo com algumas dores, insistia em andar para a frente e para trás. O Sr. Dickinson, cansado da tensão sentida naquele local, fora beber um café ao bar e ainda não tinha voltado.

O grupo ouviu passos de alguém a aproximar-se, uma pequena esperança cresceu nos seus peitos, mas logo desapareceu ao verem que era apenas o Sr. Dickinson. O homem, ao ver que eles continuavam na sala de espera, assumiu que ainda não haviam notícias. Não sabia se a situação de Kai era grave ou não, mas o facto de ele ter desmaiado preocupava-o. Desejava do fundo do coração que aquela demora não significasse nada. Sabia também que não era bom para eles ficarem à espera sem comer nada, mas todos se recusaram a acompanhá-lo ao bar.

Enquanto ponderava novos passos são ouvidos no corredor. Dessa vez todos tiveram a certeza que eram notícias sobre Kai. Pouco a pouco, foram-se levantando e dirigindo-se às duas pessoas que se aproximavam. Ling e Tyson, junto com Hilary, tomaram a dianteira indo de encontro com um médico, acompanhado por Miya.

**Ling:** - Mãe... – a mulher olhou a filha tristemente, agarrando-lhe nas mãos. O médico, ao ver as caras de preocupação, decidiu dizer as notícias sobre o estado de Kai.

**Médico:** - Ele está bem. – vários suspiros de alívio puderam ser ouvidos. – Mas ele ainda não acordou. – as caras preocupadas voltaram com isto. – Ele tinha uma ligeira fractura no braço esquerdo e vários ferimentos por todo o corpo. Por sorte não eram demasiado graves, mas ele perdeu muito sangue, por isso tivemos que lhe dar sangue. Demoramos mais pois fizemos vários exames para ter a certeza de que estava tudo bem. Mas não se precisam preocupar mais. – disse com um sorriso. Miya podia ver uma enorme preocupação no olhar da filha e decidiu acalmá-la.

**Miya:** - Ele vai ficar bem. – disse, sorrindo e passando a mão pelo rosto da filha. Ling olhou para ela, com a sua expressão triste.

**Ling:** - Podemos ir vê-lo? – Miya sabia que não era boa ideia e como não tinha a autoridade em suas mãos olhou para o médico. O homem ponderou por momentos e respondeu.

**Médico:** - Têm cinco minutos. Sigam-me. – um pequeno sorriso brilhou na face de todos por o pedido ser aceite.

Seguiram o médico, em silêncio, pelos enormes corredores do hospital. Passaram por várias pessoas e por vários quartos até que o homem pára em frente de uma porta e abre-a, dando passagem aos restantes. A primeira a entrar foi Ling. O quarto era relativamente pequeno e estava pintado de branco. Do lado esquerdo, estava um armário onde se colocavam os pertences do doente e ao seu lado uma mesa com uma pequena televisão. Do lado direito, havia uma porta que dava para o quarto de banho. Os tijolos beges e gastos pelo tempo tentavam dar alguma cor ao quarto. Ao meio encontrava-se a cama onde Kai estava deitado, ligado a máquinas.

Respirava por si só, mas mesmo assim haviam várias máquinas ligadas ao seu corpo. Uma delas mostrava os seus batimentos cardíacos e haviam muitas outras que não se sabia para que serviam. De cada lado da cama, haviam mesinhas de cabeceira. Uma delas tinha um jarro com água e um copo e na outra um jarro vazio, decerto para colocar flores. Do lado direito da cama havia um pequeno banco e, por trás da cama, havia uma grande janela que mostrava as luzes brilhantes da grande cidade no céu azul-escuro.

Ao ver a figura deitada, e praticamente sem vida, uma enorme vontade de chorar atinge novamente a rapariga. Ling leva as mãos à boca e consegue evitar uma nova onde de choro. Mentalmente culpava-se do que tinha acontecido no combate. Sabia que se Kai não insistisse em protegê-la nada daquilo teria acontecido. Pelo menos, era o que pensava. Os outros foram entrando lentamente, nenhuma palavra foi proferida por eles. Saber que Kai estava bem trazia-lhes um alívio enorme, mas vê-lo naquela cama, de olhos fechados, sem fazer um dos seus típicos discursos cheios de frieza, mesmo por vezes sendo fingida, preocupava-os.

O médico e Miya sabiam que, por eles, ficavam lá o resto da noite até Kai acordar, mas ele tinha de descansar. O Sr. Dickinson estava junto de Miya e sentia um peso na consciência por ver o rapaz daquela maneira. Tinha sido por _sua_ culpa. Aquilo começara por ter medo de Boris. Por ter medo que ele ferisse alguém caso não cumprisse as ordens dele. Mas agora via que estavam a haver mais feridos com as ordens cumpridas do que provavelmente haveriam se tivesse denunciado as ameaças em primeiro lugar. Já não havia nada a fazer, sabia disso. E sabia também que o fim estava cada vez mais próximo.

**Médico:** - Meninos, está na hora. – avisou o médico, olhando para o relógio. Alguns saíram de imediato, mas Ling foi umas das que ficou. Miya foi até à filha e pôs-lhe as mãos nos ombros.

**Miya:** - Querida, temos de ir. – Ling olhava o rapaz, sem se mexer. Não queria sair dali. Olhou para a mãe e tentou pedir o que já tinha pensado várias vezes.

**Ling:** - Posso ficar com ele? – Miya sabia que não poderia conceder esse desejo à filha e isso era o que mais a magoava. Já temia que ela quisesse fazer aquilo, mas era algo que estava fora do seu alcance.

**Miya:** - Ling, não podes. Ele tem de descansar. – disse, inconformada.

**Ling:** - Mas... – novas lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos olhos escuros de Ling. Ela, no fundo, sabia que não havia hipóteses, mas queria tentar.

**Miya:** - Querida... – Miya não sabia o que dizer para convencer Ling. Quando algo lhe surgiu ouviu-se a voz do médico no quarto.

**Médico:** - Eu acho que não será má ideia ele ter alguém consigo para quando acordar. Talvez assim não fique tão confuso.

**Ling:** - Então eu posso ficar? – perguntou, surpresa. O médico assentiu com a cabeça. Ling olhou para os amigos. Estes apenas lhe sorriram, sabendo que seria melhor ela ficar com Kai e foram-se embora mais descansados. Miya olhou para a filha, com um sorriso cansado.

**Miya:** - Eu vou estar aqui toda a noite. Se precisares de alguma coisa, o que quer que seja, vai ter comigo, está bem? – Ling apenas assentiu com a cabeça, levemente. Miya deu-lhe um beijo na testa e abandonou o quarto.

Quando a porta se fechou, Ling suspirou. Estava finalmente sozinha com Kai. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecera, mas decerto era a primeira vez que não tinha os olhos dele a encará-la friamente. Não, já não era friamente. Ele tinha mudado, Ling sabia disso. Ela sentia isso. Sentia-o mais próximo de si e isso era reconfortante.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama e sentou-se no banquinho. Olhou para o rosto pálido do rapaz; os seus habituais triângulos não estavam mais lá e uma calma pairava junto dele. Não tendo a certeza do que fazia, Ling agarrou na mão de Kai, que estava sobre a cama. A mão que estava livre foi-se aproximando lentamente do rosto pálido. Hesitou um pouco, mas logo tocou levemente no rosto dele. Não sabia se era certo fazer aquilo, mas já o tinha desejado milhares de vezes que nem se conseguia conter mais.

No mesmo segundo que colocou a mão, retirou-a. Deixou a mão descansar sobre a cama, enquanto a outra continuava a segurar a de Kai. Olhou pela janela e viu o céu escuro. Estava sem estrelas e as únicas luzes visíveis eram as da cidade. Já sabia o motivo de tudo aquilo se estar a passar, mas ainda não o compreendia de todo. Continuava confusa, mas isso não importava no momento. Durante o combate apercebera-se de uma coisa. _Podia perdê-lo_.

A pessoa que mais amava poderia desaparecer da sua vida para sempre, sem que pudesse fazer nada. Sem que ao menos lhe dissesse o que sentia. Durante todo o tempo em que esteve na sala de espera ponderou sobre o assunto. Sobre ele nunca saber o que ela sentia, sobre nunca obter uma resposta por parte dele. Amava-o, sabia disso. Mas não era algo que ela precisasse saber, era ele quem o precisava ouvir.

Ling não percebera quando, ao certo, ele começara a dar sinais de despertar, mas a sua atenção sobre a cidade foi quebrada ao sentir a mão de Kai. Olhou para ele, enquanto os olhos dele começavam a abrir-se. O rapaz tentou levar o braço esquerdo à cabeça, mas não o conseguiu mexer por causa do gesso.

Ao abrir os olhos por completo, e começar a tomar consciência de onde poderia estar, Kai olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado. Não retirou a sua mão de junto da dela, apenas limitou-se a segurá-la também. Demorou um pouco a habituar-se à luz, por isso não viu as pequenas lágrimas que se quiseram formar nos olhos de Ling. Estava feliz, ele tinha acordado.

**Kai:** - Onde é que eu estou...? – perguntou, um pouco tonto.

**Ling:** - Estás no hospital. – respondeu, num tom de voz mais baixo que o habitual.

**Kai:** - No hospital? – perguntou, ainda com os olhos semicerrados.

**Ling:** - Depois do teu combate com o Alexander desmaias-te. Uma ambulância foi buscar-te ao estádio logo depois. O médico disse que tens uma ligeira fractura no braço e que as tuas feridas não são graves. Perdeste muito sangue, mas não foi nada. Estiveram a fazer-te exames, nada demais. Vais ficar bem. – explicou. Kai olhou para o tecto branco, pensativo.

**Kai:** - Eu perdi... – disse, vagamente.

**Ling:** - Desculpa...por minha culpa...tu... – não conseguiu continuar. Estava a chorar novamente.

**Kai:** - Não tens a culpa. – disse, no seu tom normal, sem olhar a rapariga.

**Ling:** - Tenho sim! – disse pondo a mão livre em frente dos olhos e fazendo força para parar de chorar. Kai olhava para ela, cansado. Não gostava de a ver triste, mas aquilo estava a piorar. Ele teria de fazer alguma coisa para ela compreender de uma vez.

**Kai:** - Pára de chorar! – disse num tom sério e autoritário. Ling parou de imediato e olhou para ele, um tanto assustada. – Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que a culpa não é tua? O teu pai, a tua equipa, eu...tudo o que aconteceu foi culpa única e exclusivamente do Boris!

**Ling:** - Mas é por causa de mim que... – Ling não conseguiu continuar, pois Kai interrompeu-a.

**Kai:** - Será que não ouves o que eu te digo? – perguntou já irritado. – A culpa não é tua, é do Boris. – Ling ficou a olhar para o rapaz em silêncio. Ele tinha razão. O único culpado era Boris. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se no rosto da jovem.

**Ling:** - Obrigado. – ao ver a expressão dele suavizar, decidiu que estava na altura de fazer o que tinha em mente. – Kai, há algo que eu te quero contar. – o rapaz olhou para ela, intrigado. – Há já algum tempo que eu tenho isto guardado dentro de mim e acho que está na altura de to dizer. Isto é algo complicado para mim. Eu...eu nunca pensei sentir isto por alguém na minha vida. Pensava que não era para mim. Mas eu realmente fico feliz por tudo o que aconteceu, por te ter conhecido e por ter estado ao teu lado. – a cada palavra que Ling dizia o seu sorriso ganhava um maior brilho e Kai ficava mais confuso. – Bem, o que eu quero dizer é...eu gosto de ti! – disse fechando os olhos e sentindo as suas faces aquecerem. – Não, é mais que isso... – Ling olhou para Kai, séria. – Eu amo-te.

Kai não conseguiu evitar a expressão de espanto. Então...ela amava-o? A ele? Não era a Alexander? Lembrou-se do último dia que passaram em França. Ele perguntara-lhe por motivos inexplicáveis, mas perguntara-lhe. E a resposta dela tinha-o confundido.

" _- É claro que não! De onde raio é que foste buscar essa ideia? Eu seria incapaz de me apaixonar pelo Alexander._

_- E porquê?_

_- Porque... eu... eu amo... outra pessoa..."_

Era dele de quem ela estava a falar naquela noite. Mas então a amizade que tinham construído tinha sido na base do amor que ela sentia por ele? Isso indignava-o, mas não conseguia irritar-se com ela. Não depois daquilo. Suspirou e olhou para Ling, cansado.

**Kai:** - Eu não sei que dizer...

**Ling:** - Não digas nada! Quer dizer, leva o tempo que precisares, eu não tenho pressa. Apenas não queria manter isto guardado só para mim. – disse, sorrindo. – Eu só queria pedir-te uma coisa: que não deixemos de ser amigos, por favor!

**Kai:** - É uma promessa. – disse segurando com mais força a mão de Ling

**-x-**

_Aeroporto, 11: 25_

- Ah, finalmente no Japão! – disse uma jovem enquanto olhava pelas janelas do aeroporto e observava os princípios da cidade.

- Para ser sincera, eu nunca pensei que fôssemos conhecer este país depois do nosso combate em França. – comentou uma segunda rapariga de longos cabelos liláses amarrados num alto rabo-de-cavalo. A jovem ao seu lado ajeitou os cabelos azuis e olhou para a líder.

**Miharu:** - Haruka, tu sabes que ninguém pode impedir as Night Girls de cumprir os seus objectivos. Ou por acaso já te esqueceste que ninguém nos pára?

**Haruka:** - É claro que não me esqueci Miharu, mas nós falhámos a promessa que tínhamos com o Sr. Dickinson. Eu nunca me vou perdoar por isso. – lembrou, ficando mais séria.

**Rika:** - Meninas, o que se passa? Porque estão tão sérias? – perguntou a menina de cabelos de mel aproximando-se das companheiras.

**Miharu:** - Rika, chega aqui! – chamou Miharu. Quando as duas se juntaram a jovem de cabelos azuis sussurrou qualquer coisa no ouvido da outra. À medida que Miharu falava um brilho crescia nos olhos azuis de Rika.

A pequena afastou-se um pouco do local para fazer de contas que não passara por lá. Haruka, no momento, estava demasiado distraída, por isso o plano deveria funcionar. Rika aproximou-se lentamente da líder e posicionou a câmara. Fez o zoom e ajustou os ângulos. Ao obter a expressão de raiva e insatisfação perfeita por parte de Haruka, a menina preparou-se para disparar. Mas quando ia a carregar no botão o seu dedo toca no botão do flash, fazendo o mesmo disparar quando Rika tirou a fotografia. No exacto momento, Rika engoliu em seco temendo o pior.

**Miharu:** - Oh não... – Miharu levou a mão à cabeça desejando nunca ter tido aquele plano.

**Haruka:** - Rika... – os olhos vermelhos de Haruka encaravam a outra em chamas. Uma péssima aura negra rodeou a jovem de cabelos lilás e Rika apenas suava frio vendo a líder aproximar-se.

**Shiori:** - Meninas, já podemos...ir? - a rapariga de cabelos de vinho ficou a olhar espantada para a cena à sua frente. Haruka agarrada ao pescoço de Rika balançava a pequena enquanto Miharu tentava a todo o custo soltar Rika das mãos de Haruka. Shiori decidiu não se meter ficando apenas a observar a cena que se desenrolava com uma gota. Se ela ao menos tivesse uma máquina fotográfica...

**-x-**

A manhã há muito tinha decido entrar pelas janelas enormes do quarto de hospital. Aos primeiros raios de sol, Kai despertou não conseguindo dormir mais. Durante toda a manhã tinha estado a observar Ling. A rapariga tinha ficado junto dele a noite toda e agora dormia com a cabeça deitada no corpo dele. As mãos deles continuavam juntas, sendo a vez de Kai segurar a de Ling.

"_Eu amo-te."_

Desde que despertara essas palavras tinham ecoado na sua cabeça. Nunca imaginara que tal coisa pudesse ser verdade. Mas isso era o que menos importava no momento. Tinha de lhe dar uma resposta, mas na verdade não tinha uma. No início tinha-a odiado. Sabia que a sua entrada para os BBA Revolution não era por uma simples falta de elementos e isso sempre o intrigou. Pensava que ela tinha algum plano, mas à medida que a ia conhecendo via que não podia estar mais errado.

À medida que o tempo passava aquele seu sorriso calmo e alegre ia-o derrotando. Tudo o que acontecia com ela tornava-se mais pessoal para ele. Quando soube a verdade sobre ela muitas perguntas foram respondidas e sentiu-se na obrigação de ajudá-la. Mas quando fora prometer-lhe protecção já ia esquecido de quem era e do seu hábito frio. Já a olhava de forma diferente e não o conseguia evitar mais. De facto, ela tinha-o derrotado.

Mas daí a conseguir dar-lhe uma resposta...não sabia se era capaz. Nunca tinha se dado ao luxo de viver uma loucura adolescente. De se deixar levar pelos instintos, sempre fez as coisas pela lógica e pela razão. Apaixonar-se, amar alguém, ter um desgosto e voltar a encontrar o amor não constava da sua lista de lógica racional. Mas tinha de admitir: ela mexia com ele de uma forma que ele já nem controlava. Tinha-se habituado demais à companhia dela e quando não a tinha por perto começava a sentir a sua falta. Amor? Olhava para ela como uma boa amiga, mas amor? Já não sabia nada, já não percebia nada. Tinha que esclarecer aquilo._ Tinha que falar com alguém_.

Enquanto deambulava nos seus pensamentos, a jovem de cabelos pretos começava a dar sinais de despertar. Ling levantou a cabeça devagar ainda com os olhos semicerrados. Com a mão que estava livre esfregou os olhos numa tentativa de focar melhor o local. Olhou para Kai que continuava deitado e observava-a atentamente. Corou com o acto do rapaz e sorriu timidamente.

**Ling:** - Bom-dia. Já acordaste à muito tempo?

**Kai:** - Não conseguia dormir. – respondeu um tanto aborrecido.

**Ling:** - E eu só tenho estado a dormir este tempo todo. – disse sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada. Quando Kai estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, o estômago de uma certa menina decide mostrar-lhe à quanto tempo ela não comia. Ling ficou com o rosto no tom de um tomate. – Bem, eu suponho que está na hora de tomar o pequeno-almoço. Já comeste?

**Kai:** - Ainda não. – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso devido ao ocorrido.

**Ling:** - Mas não vieram trazer-te o pequeno-almoço? – perguntou, estranhando aquela atitude por parte das enfermeiras. Kai virou a cara e corou de leve.

**Kai:** - Eu disse-lhes para virem mais tarde, tu estavas a dormir. – Ling corou novamente. Ele não tinha comido nada para não a acordar. Sorriu e decidiu que estava na hora de ambos comerem.

**Ling:** - Então vou falar com a minha mãe e pedir-lhe que nos arranje o pequeno-almoço. Já volto. – e pela primeira vez desde que Ling se sentara à beira da cama de Kai, as mãos de ambos soltaram-se e Ling abandonou o quarto.

Quando ela saiu, Kai iniciou a sua batalha para se sentar. Estava cansado de estar deitado e, com muito trabalho, conseguiu sentar-se. Aconchegou a almofada e encostou-se. Minutos depois ouviu barulho no corredor. Vozes bem conhecidas por ele aproximavam-se cada vez mais até que...

**Hilary:** - Não achas que devias fazer menos barulho, Tyson? Nós estamos num hospital e além disso o Kai deve estar a descansar, faz pouco barulho. – pediu antes de abrirem a porta.

**Tyson:** - Relaxa Hilary, eu não estou a falar assim tão alto. E, mesmo que estivesse, o Kai nunca se iria zangar comigo só porque lhe estraguei o sono de beleza. – comentou, demasiado relaxado ao abrir a porta. No mesmo segundo que ia pôr o pé dentro do quarto uma almofada voa em sua direcção, acertando-lhe na cara. Todos olham para dentro e vêem um Kai chateado a encará-los.

**Hilary:** - Estavas a dizer? – perguntou convencida. Tyson simplesmente agarrou na almofada e levou-a a Kai.

**Tyson:** - Bom-dia para ti também. – disse com um sorriso ao entregar a almofada.

**Kai:** - Tens sorte de não me teres acordado. – avisou voltando a aconchegar a almofada.

**Hilary:** - Então, como te sentes? – perguntou colocando-se ao lado de Tyson. Daichi aproximou-se também do líder mas focou a sua atenção na janela. Kenny manteve-se nos pés da cama.

**Kai:** - Estou bem. – respondeu no seu tom normal.

**Tyson:** - Se considerares bem a um braço ligado, a ligaduras por todo o corpo e a estares numa cama de hospital então óptimo! – comentou, sarcástico, e com intenções de picar o colega. Kai apenas olhou de canto para o rapaz.

**Kenny:** - Mesmo com essas coisas todas que o Tyson está a dizer, podia ter sido bem pior. Tiveste muita sorte, Kai. – lembrou o pequeno ajeitando os óculos na cabeça. Naquele momento, a porta do quarto abriu-se.

**Ling:** - Desculpa a demora Kai, mas a minha mãe obrigou-me a... – Ling não terminou a frase ao ver a sua equipa. – Malta! – disse de forma alegre e correndo para os companheiros. Correu para junto de Tyson e de Daichi abraçando os dois de uma vez.

**Daichi:** - Estavas assim com tantas saudades? Quer dizer, de mim não tenho dúvidas, mas agora do Tyson? Acho que esta noite no hospital fez-te mal, Ling. – disse o pequeno olhando para a companheira, mas não deixando de notar o olhar furioso de Tyson.

**Ling:** - Talvez, quem sabe? – disse vagamente olhando para o pequeno. Não continuaram, pois Miya também entrara no quarto.

**Miya:** - Bom-dia meninos! – cumprimentou alegre. Dirigiu-se à cama com um tabuleiro de comida na mão. – Como é quase hora de almoço já to trouxe. – disse pousando o tabuleiro na mesinha de cabeceira do lado esquerdo. – O médico disse que já não precisas destas coisas todas ligadas a ti, por isso vou tirá-las. – com as mãos delicadas de uma enfermeira desligou as máquinas e tirou os fios que prendiam Kai a elas. Enquanto Miya trabalhava os outros conversavam um pouco.

**Ling:** - Ainda bem que vieram. Vocês são os primeiros a vir vê-lo.

**Hilary:** - Bom, só conseguimos depois de praticamente arrastarmos o Tyson da cama. Sem ti é muito mais difícil despertá-lo. – Ling sorriu com o comentário.

**Kenny:** - Só o conseguimos levantar com o truque do balde de água. – explicou Kenny. – Devias ter visto, foi um momento único. – Tyson olhou chateado para os amigos.

**Miya:** - Ling, o resto fica por tua conta, está bem?

**Ling:** - Sim mãe, não se preocupe. – respondeu sorrindo.

**Miya:** - E tu vais comer tudo e tomar os medicamentos, ouviste? – com um leve olhar zangado Miya avisou Kai do que deveria fazer. O rapaz corou um pouco devido ao tom de voz usado pela mulher. Era como se estivesse a ralhar com uma criança.

**Kai:** - Como queira. – respondeu inconformado. Miya sorriu com a atitude do seu "genro", como gostava de lhe chamar. Despediu-se dos outros e saiu do quarto voltando ao trabalho.

Quando Miya saiu Ling sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Kai. O tabuleiro com a comida já estava em cima da mesinha, o que adiantava o serviço. Ling pegou na faca e no garfo e começou a partir o bife que estava no prato.

**Kai:** - O que estás a fazer? – perguntou desconfiado.

**Ling:** - A partir-te o bife. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Tu estás com o braço ligado, não o consegues partir sozinho. – essa atitude por parte de Ling causou risadas nos que assistiam a cena.

**Daichi:** - Ao menos ela está só a partir-te o bife, imagina que ela insiste em dar-te de comer. – comentou lembrando-se quando era a ele de quem Ling cuidava. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar furioso fazendo-o arrepender-se de abrir a boca. Enquanto Ling partia o bife, Kai lembrou-se de algo.

**Kai:** - Amanhã é a final. Também vais ficar aqui?

**Ling:** - Porque perguntas? – Ling olhou o rapaz com um sorriso calmo. O facto dela estar tão perto fez Kai corar um pouco.

**Kai:** - É porque tens que combater, não tens? – perguntou tentando recuperar a sua pose. Ling sorriu e olhou para Tyson. O rapaz retribui o sorriso e decidiu explicar.

**Tyson:** - Não te preocupes Kai, ela não te vai abandonar. – Kai franziu a testa, irritado. – Nós temos uma pequena estratégia quanto a isso.

**Kai:** - E qual é? – perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

**Tyson:** - Amanhã, no combate contra os The Demons, vou ser eu e o Daichi. A Ling não vai combater na final.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Xia:** - O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ? – ao som da minha voz estridente o estúdio todo abana e quase vai abaixo.

**Dimitri:** - Wow, acalma-te lá Taichou, eu sou só o mensageiro.

**Xia:** - Como é que queres que eu me acalme? Eu, Xia Matsuyama, estou sem guarda-costas! Outra vez!

**Ivan:** (que decidiu vir saber o que se passava ao ouvir o meu grito) – Mas não podes contratar os dois idiotas outra vez?

**Xia:** - Estás louco? Eu nunca, NUNCA mais vou contratá-los. E eu a pensar que poderia pagá-los...eles arruinaram-me! Se eu os contratasse mais um dia que fosse nós iríamos transmitir o Cantinho directamente de debaixo da ponte!

**Miharu:** - O que podemos fazer agora? – a minha assistente também se quis juntar à festa.

**Xia:** - Sei lá o que podemos fazer agora. Se eu soubesse não estava neste estado! Eu não acredito que o estúpido do Kai se despediu para poder andar a passear com a Ling e que o Tala se despediu porque o Kai também o fez! Será que eles já não se preocupam com a chantagem? O que é que eu vou fazer? O que é que eu vou fazer?

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos ajudá-la! – de repente três vultos aparecem no meio do estúdio. Como são vultos não lhes vemos as caras, mas sabemos que um tem um leque aberto em frente da cara...

**Dimitri:** - Ai sim e quem são vocês? – perguntou o loirinho, desconfiado.

- Nós somos simplesmente aqueles que intercedem pelas mulheres. Sempre que uma mulher está em perigo, nós corremos em seu socorro. Sempre que uma mulher está triste, nós vamos animá-la. Sempre que uma mulher tem problemas, nós vamos ajudá-la!

**Xia:** - Não...pode...ser...

**Miharu:** - O quê? O que se passa Taichou? – naquele momento os três vultos dirigem-se a mim finalmente revelando-se. O do leque guiava o grupo e demonstrou ter cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Mais atrás vinha um rapaz moreno de cabelo azul e olhos como o mel e ao seu lado vinha um rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos cinzentos.

- Não se preocupe menina, nós vamos resolver o seu problema. – disse o loiro agarrando a minha mão de forma muito delicada e educada.

**Xia:** (corando muito) – Ah, sim, pois, huh...Espera aí, o que pensas que estás a fazer? Não! O que vocês pensam que estão a fazer aqui? Nokoru, Suoh, Akira, o que significa isto? – yup, são os detectives da escola Clamp. Quem diria que viriam por mim?

**Nokoru:** - Bem, nós viemos ajudá-la.

**Akira:** - E trouxemos bolinhos. n.n – estende um cesto cheio de doces.

**Xia:** - Obrigado. – pego no cesto e dou-o ao V.D.A.B.. – Mas expliquem lá, vocês vieram ajudar-me?

**Nokoru:** - Sim, o que quer que nós façamos?

**Xia:** - Hum, receber a ajuda dos detectives Clamp não era nada má ideia...Como devem saber os meus guarda-costas decidiram dar de frosques e eu fiquei sem ninguém para tomar conta do estúdio.

**Suoh:** - Se quiser eu faço de guarda-costas por esta noite.

**Xia:** - Não, é muito querido da tua parte, mas não é isso que tenho em mente. Além disso o Nokoru deve dar-te imenso trabalho. – olhares furiosos para minha pessoa. – Mas eu gostava que vocês me fizessem um favorzinho. Queria que vocês me encontrassem duas pessoas indicadas para serem os meus guarda-costas.

**Suoh:** - São à nossa escolha?

**Xia:** - Céus, não! Eu já vos dou as informações que precisam. São ambos homens. Adultos. Ambos tem o cabelo loiro, no entanto um tem o cabelo curto, parecido com o do Dimitri e o outro tem o cabelo longo e liso. O de cabelos curtos tem os olhos dourados, assim parecidos com o do Souh-kun e o de cabelos compridos tem os olhos azuis e usa uns óculos pequenos.

**Nokoru:** - Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou enquanto acabava de tomar notas.

**Xia:** - Querido, eu não te vou dificultar as coisas. Eu quero que vocês me tragam ao estúdio, do anime Loveless, Agatsuma Soubi (cabelos compridos) e do anime Gravitation, Yuki Eiri (obviamente o de cabelos curtos).

**Dimitri/Ivan:** - O QUÊ? Vais mandar buscar dois tipos de animes de yaoi?

**Xia:** - E depois? Algum problema? Ò.Ó

**Dimitri/Ivan:** - n.n'' Não, nenhum!

**Nokoru:** - Não se preocupe, nós iremos trazer os seus guarda-costas em breve. – e com isto os três detectives vão-se embora.

**V.D.A.B.:** - Taichou. – olho para o meu empregado. – Eu não queria estragar a sua alegria, mas o Cantinho já começou...

**Xia:** - Como assim já... – olho para o público que acena para mim maldosamente. – Ok, obrigado. – ele vai-se embora. – IVAN! – no mesmo segundo o rapaz vai para a cabine de locutor.

**Ivan:** - Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores sejam todos bem-vindos à 24ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! Convosco, seriamente atrasadas, Xia Matsuyama e Miharu Kinomoto!

**Xia:** - Olá minna! Antes de mais desculpem lá aquele início, mas quando uma pessoa perde os guarda-costas a vida torna-se complicada. Só espero que os rapazes me encontrem aqueles dois.

**Miharu:** - Uma pergunta Taichou. – olho para a minha assistente, curiosa. – Qual foi a ideia de mandares buscar aqueles tipos?

**Xia:** - Simples. Um irrita-me e o outro fascina-me.

**Miharu:** - Em que ordem? – perguntou franzindo a testa.

**Xia:** - O Soubi irrita-me. Acho que para quem conhece Loveless percebe e o Yuki fascina-me. (olhos brilham)

**Miharu:** - ¬¬' Ah pois...Passando ao capítulo foi...romântico? Sinceramente, acho que a definição melhor é ser a tua cara, Taichou.

**Xia:** - Obrigado Miharu! – grande sorriso da minha parte.

**Miharu:** - Não era um elogio... – felizmente para ela eu não ouço.

**Xia:** - Vamos ver as reviews... , não tens que agradecer. É meu dever como escritora responder às pessoas que lêem E comentam a fic. Sim, aquilo é sobre o tal P.S. que me deixaste na primeira review e só para que saibas já fiz a do teu casal favorito. Irei postá-la no blog das fics em breve. Tudo nas mãos da Ling? Como se ela não vai combater? Eu sou má! xD Ah – lá estava eu pronta para responder quando aparecem quatro loucos desvairados no meio do estúdio vestidos de fatinho e com ramos de flores na mão. A Miharu e grande parte do público não se aguentam e desatam a rir.

**Miharu/Público:** - ! xD

**Xia:** (tentando abafar o riso) – Bem, isto é...diferente. – os The Demons eram os quatro loucos desvairados de fatinho e ramos de flores em mãos.

**Dimitri:** - Deixa-nos em paz Taichou! Nós viemos aqui agradecer pessoalmente pela demonstração de respeito e de admiração de uma das nossas fãs e vocês querem estragar tudo!

**Alexander:** - De facto, acho que merecemos um pouco de respeito enquanto vamos agradecer à menina. Como líder dos grandes vencedores do campeonato...

**Xia:** - Primeira eliminatória. u.u

**Alexander:** - ¬¬ Que seja! Como líder dos The Demons agradeço-te pelo apoio. Temos aqui flores que depois irão ser-te entregues pelos contactos da _Taichou_. – lanço-lhe um olhar furioso.

**Ivan:** - Pá, não se esqueçam que ela nos acha BEM GIROS!

**Nicolau:** - Só tu para ficares por aí. u.u – Ivan lançou-lhe um olhar furioso - o regresso.

**Dimitri:** - Esquece-o Ivan. O que interessa é que sabemos que teremos o apoio de mais uma das nossas fãs para vencer o campeonato. E só para que ela saiba, o meu número de telemóvel vai junto com as flores. ;p

**Xia:** - ¬¬ Eu mereço...bom se não se importam eu agora gostava de fazer a preview do próximo capítulo:

_Os truques podem estar em cada canto, ao virar da esquina. Quando pensamos que está tudo nas nossas mãos as esperanças podem esvanecer-se das nossas mãos como fumo. Rostos alteram-se em nome da vitória, sentimentos nunca antes sentidos mostram finalmente a sua face. O final que se ansiava esconde-se esperando um novo momento para atacar. __**Capítulo 26: O princípio do fim – Parte I**_

**Xia:** - E aqui está! Como já deu para perceber este capítulo irá ser dividido em duas partes. Nestes últimos capítulos as coisas estão a ficar mais tensas e o que é uma boa fic sem um capítulo dividido ao meio:p Acho que já está tudo por hoje, por isso está na hora de fechar o Cantinho. Dimitri, é contigo!

**Dimitri:** - Certo! Minna! Vejam lá se não concordam comigo quando digo que o capítulo foi chato. Concordam não é? Eu sabia! (sorriso Pepsodent) De qualquer forma esperamos as vossas opiniões aqui no Cantinho e as vossas perguntas, se tiverem. Até ao próximo capítulo onde nós, os grandes The Demons, demonstramos mais uma vez como somos poderosos!

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!


	26. O princípio do fim Parte I

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ Após o combate contra Alexander, Kai foi levado de ambulância para o hospital. Depois de longas horas de espera, finalmente souberam notícias acerca do rapaz, descobrindo que estava bem. Ling pede para passar a noite com Kai e tem a sorte de aceitarem o seu pedido. Quando o rapaz acorda, Ling finalmente declara-se não obtendo uma resposta na altura. Os BBA Revolution vão visitar Kai e, na visita, revelam o seu plano para as finais: Ling iria ser substituída por Daichi._

* * *

**Capítulo 26: O princípio do fim – Parte I**

- Desculpe interromper, mas o senhor tem visitas. – avisou a secretária à porta do escritório do presidente da BBA. O homem rodou-se na cadeira e olhou a secretária, com um ar cansado.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Mande entrar. – pediu, suspirando em seguida. O que mais temia era que fosse Boris para se gabar da vitória, mas mesmo assim teria de enfrentá-lo. Não viu quando a visita entrou e nem reparou nos vultos que se aproximavam apenas sabendo quando...

- Olá Sr. Dickinson! – disseram quatro vozes femininas olhando para o homem, com um enorme sorriso.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ah! Meninas! – com um alívio e felicidade misturados o presidente levantou-se e abraçou as quatro raparigas. – O que estão aqui a fazer? – perguntou, ainda surpreso.

**Miharu:** - Ora, nós viemos para as finais! – respondeu alegremente e pondo o cabelo para trás das costas.

**Rika:** - Além disso, não podíamos perder a oportunidade de conhecer o Japão.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Porque não me disseram que vinham?

**Haruka:** - Queríamos fazer uma surpresa. – explicou com um sorriso. – Mas também queríamos pedir-lhe desculpas, mais uma vez. Sabemos que não cumprimos a nossa palavra, não estivemos ao lado da Ling até ao fim e agora os The Demons vão à final. É tudo culpa nossa.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não precisam preocupar-se. Já vos disse que não faz mal e que estou-lhes muito agradecido por me terem ajudado. Além disso, não tem que se preocupar com as finais.

**Haruka:** - O que quer dizer? – perguntou, desconfiada.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - A Miya, mãe da Ling, contou-me ontem que a filha não iria combater nas finais.

**Night Girls:** - O quê?

**Shiori:** - Como é que é possível? Por acaso os BBA Revolution vão desistir?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Não é nada disso. A Ling vai ser substituída pelo Daichi no combate de hoje.

**-x-**

Kai estava sentado na cama a terminar de comer o almoço. Desta vez não tinha tido Ling para lhe cortar a comida. Em vez disso, fora uma enfermeira que lhe trouxera a comida e lha cortara. Quando Kai acordou, reparara que Ling não estava junto dele. Estivera a manhã toda preocupado e com esperança que ela aparecesse, mas não haviam sinais da menina de cabelos pretos. Na altura que a enfermeira lhe trouxe o almoço decidiu perguntar. A enfermeira sorriu e disse-lhe que a mãe a obrigara a ir a casa para comer alguma coisa decente, tomar um banho e vestir roupa lavada.

Fazia sentido. Afinal, o doente era ele e não Ling. Enquanto via as preparações para as finais pela televisão, lembrava-se do ano anterior em quem tinha sido ele a estar naquela altura a preparar-se para combater com Tyson. Agora, enquanto o amigo iria defender o título pela terceira vez, ele ficava preso numa cama de hospital.

Mas valera a pena, tinha a certeza disso. Acabou de comer e virou toda a sua atenção para a televisão. Teria ficado hipnotizado pelo pequeno aparelho se a porta não se tivesse aberto momentos depois. Era a mesma enfermeira que lhe trouxera a comida, mas não vinha sozinha. A mulher pegou no tabuleiro e saiu do quarto deixando Kai a sós com as visitas.

**Tala:** - Nunca pensei ver-te nesse estado. – brincou o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, acompanhado por Bryan e Spencer.

**Kai:** - O que vieram fazer? Bastava a visita de ontem, não vos vou cobrar por causa disso.

**Bryan:** - Relaxa. Nós viemos fazer-te companhia. – disse, sentando-se aos pés da cama, junto com Spencer. Tala ocupou o pequeno banco.

**Kai:** - Vocês não vão ver as finais? – perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

**Spencer:** - É claro que vamos! – respondeu prontamente. – Vamos vê-las aqui, contigo. – Kai suspirou. Bem, teria que aguentar com eles, afinal de contas eram a sua equipa.

**Tala:** - Ei, onde é que está a tua outra companhia? – perguntou com um sorriso malandro. Kai olhou um pouco irritado para Tala.

**Kai:** - Foi a casa. – respondeu secamente.

**Tala:** - E quando é que ela volta? – perguntou novamente, estando a gostar de provocar. Sabia que não teria mais oportunidades como aquela.

**Kai:** - Como queres que eu saiba? – perguntou, começando a irritar-se a sério. Bryan e Spencer sabiam que Tala estava a pisar o risco.

**Tala:** - Oh, não sei, sendo ela a tua namorada... – após isto Tala foi brutamente interrompido.

**Kai:** - Ela não é...! – Kai também não continuou ao ouvir uma voz conhecida.

- Olá rapazes! – disse a possuidora da voz, no seu tom alegre de sempre. Ling usava uma roupa um pouco diferente do habitual. Obra de Miya, obviamente. Vestia umas calças de ganga acinzentadas, uma blusa rosa com riscas amarelas, um casaco amarelo de capuz com uma estrela rosa do lado esquerdo, e calçava umas All Stars do mesmo tom que o rosa da blusa. O seu cabelo estava solto como sempre.

**Rapazes:** - Olá! – cumprimentaram de volta ao verem a rapariga. Ling aproximou-se de Kai, que a olhava um pouco espantado pelo seu aspecto. Ling estranhou o comportamento dele e pensou que ele talvez estivesse chateado com ela.

**Ling:** - Olha, eu sei que desapareci esta manhã, mas a minha mãe obrigou-me. – explicou, corando um pouco. Kai voltou ao normal e virou a cara.

**Kai:** - Não faz mal. – respondeu, parecendo desinteressado. Ling sentou-se ao lado dele na cama olhando para a televisão. No momento de silêncio que se seguiu, Tala lembrou-se de algo.

**Tala:** - Tu não vais combater hoje? – perguntou um pouco desconfiado. Ling apenas sorriu-lhe.

**-x-**

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, meninas e meninos, sejam todos bem-vindos à final do campeonato do mundo de Beyblade! Após dois meses de batalhas intensas, finalmente chegou o momento pelo qual todos esperávamos! Durante todo o campeonato testemunhámos batalhas intensas e de cortar a respiração, em várias partes do mundo. Moscovo, Nova Iorque, Paris e agora Tóquio! Nestas quatro fases, imensos jogadores deram o seu melhor para vencer, mas apenas duas equipas conseguiram o que muitos desejaram. Hoje, neste estádio, irão combater pelo título de campeões mundiais, os actuais campeões BBA Revolution e uma equipa revelação no mundo do Beyblade, os The Demons!

O público já presente no estádio, e a ocupar as bancadas quase todas, aplaudiram e assobiaram após o discurso de Jazzman. Enquanto o DJ continuava a falar, imagens dos combates que se realizaram durante o campeonato passavam no ecrã gigante, relembrando os bons e maus momentos que se passaram no campeonato.

Nos balneários, as duas equipas restantes preparavam-se psicologicamente para o que se seguiria. Essa preparação, no entanto, estava a ser mais utilizada pelos BBA Revolution do que propriamente pelos The Demons. Mas, no momento, os campeões decidiram deixar a preparação de lado para conversarem com Ray e Max. Os dois rapazes decidiram ir ao balneário desejar boa sorte aos amigos antes do combate.

**Ray:** - Isso sim é um plano inteligente. – comentou, após saber que Ling iria ser substituída por Daichi.

**Max:** - Assim os The Demons não combatem com ela e, ganhando o combate, pode ser que nos livremos deles. – disse, mais alegre.

**Hilary:** - É, agora o que falta é vencer aqueles tipos. – lembrou um pouco aborrecida.

**Tyson:** - Não importa o quão forte eles sejam. Nós vamos vencer e acabar com esta história de vez! – disse, cerrando os punhos.

**Daichi:** - E eu vou ser o primeiro a mostrar àqueles palermas a saída! – disse o pequeno, cheio de energia e saltando para o banco.

**Ray:** - Tenham muito cuidado. – avisou o rapaz lembrando-se do seu encontro com os The Demons.

**Max:** - E boa sorte para o combate. – disse o loiro com um sorriso.

**Tyson:** - Obrigado. – os dois rapazes saíram do quarto, deixando os campeões sozinhos.

No outro balneário, onde se encontravam os The Demons, o nível de pressão e de preocupação era mínimo. Os quatro rapazes não tinham dúvidas de que iriam conseguir arrancar o título aos adversários, nem de que iriam roubar o bit-bicho de Ling.

**Alexander:** - _"Finalmente chegou o dia, Ling. Vamos ser só tu e eu, no estádio. E eu vou provar-te porque sou melhor que o palerma do Hiwatari."_

**Dimitri:** - Boris, não devia ir para as bancadas? É que a hora está a chegar e eu aconselhava-o a não ficar de pé. Pode ser mau para a sua coluna. – disse, com o seu sorriso sádico de sempre, fingindo-se preocupado.

**Boris:** - Hnf, eu agradeço a tua preocupação Dimitri, mas eu não vou para as bancadas. – respondeu, sorrindo de canto.

**Ivan:** - Ai não? Então para onde vai? – perguntou, confuso.

**Boris:** - Eu vou com vocês. Vou ficar no banco convosco. – os rapazes olharam-no, surpresos. – Quero olhar bem na cara da _minha sobrinha_ quando ela perder o combate. – disse, com um olhar alucinado.

**Nicolau:** - Está na hora. É melhor irmos andando. – avisou, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à porta do quarto.

**-x-**

**Shiori:** - Sr. Dickinson, acha que os BBA Revolution vão conseguir vencer? – perguntou, aproximando-se do homem. O Sr. Dickinson e as Night Girls estavam na sala privada do presidente, de onde iriam ver o combate. Haruka e Miharu estavam mais ocupadas a discutir enquanto Rika lhes tirava fotografias.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Eu não sei, Shiori. Eu prefiro acreditar que sim. Aqueles rapazes já venceram jogadores excelentes, mas é do Tyson que estamos a falar. Eu quero confiar nele, mas tenho medo que percam.

**Shiori:** - E se os BBA Revolution perderem? O que irá acontecer? – perguntou, vendo as equipas entrarem no estádio.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Eu não sei, Shiori...eu não sei...

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores finalmente chegou a hora pela qual todos ansiámos! As equipas já estão aqui e parecem que estão prontas para matar! – enquanto o DJ falava, os The Demons aperceberam-se de algo.

**Dimitri:** - Ei rapazes, olhem lá. – pediu, apontando para os adversários.

**Ivan:** - O que se passa, Dimitri?

**Dimitri:** - É a miúda. Ela não está com eles. – disse, ficando um pouco preocupado.

**Alexander:** - Como? – o líder foi o primeiro a reagir. – Aquela cobarde... – disse para si mesmo, odiando-a mais do que nunca.

**Boris:** - Não acredito nisto! Ela não vai combater? – Boris tinha a fúria a crescer-lhe no olhar. O facto de ver os seus planos irem por água abaixo fazia-o perder toda a calma que tentava manter.

**Nicolau:** - E agora? O que fazemos? – perguntou, olhando Boris e o líder. Sabia que isso tinha mexido com Alexander, mas não conseguia imaginar até que ponto.

**Boris:** - Agora só temos que fazer com que ela seja obrigada a combater. – disse, com um sorriso sádico e o brilho nos seus olhos de volta.

**DJ:** - Vamos então dar início ao primeiro combate da nossa final! No primeiro combate de hoje, vamos ter Dimitri pelos The Demons e pelos BBA Revolution vamos ter o regresso de um jogador que esteve fora durante todo o campeonato por culpa de uma lesão, Daichi! – os dois rapazes não hesitaram em subir o estádio após as suas apresentações.

**Dimitri:** - Parece que o destino decidiu juntar-nos. – disse, sarcástico. Daichi irritou-se pelo comentário.

**Daichi:** - Está calado, palerma! Esta é a tua última paragem!

**Dimitri:** - Realmente... – preparando o seu beyblade, Dimitri continuou. – Mas acredita que vou sair vencedor.

**DJ:** - Muito bem, rapazes! Às vossas posições, 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

Os beyblades, após aterrarem no estádio, não demoraram muito para iniciarem os ataques. Empurravam-se um ao outro pelo stadium, a forte fricção entre os dois de vez em quando lançava faíscas. Dimitri mantinha o seu sorriso, seguro de que iria vencer, enquanto Daichi estudava o beyblade adversário em busca de um ponto fraco. Infelizmente para o pequeno, o pião azul-marinho parecia não ter nenhum.

**Daichi:** - _"Bolas! Eu tenho que vencer, estão todos a contar comigo! Mas este tipo... ele é demasiado forte."_

**Dimitri:** - Parece que estás com problemas, Daichi. – comentou, apercebendo-se da preocupação do pequeno.

**Daichi: **- Deixa-me em paz! Stratta Dragoon! – sem nenhuma esperança, Daichi chamou o seu bit-bicho. Não sabia se passasse à força bruta no momento seria a melhor ideia, mas tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

**Dimitri:** - Com que então queres brincar, não é? Vamos a isto! Death Shark! – o grande tubarão cinzento e branco fez a sua aparição no estádio, mostrando-se tão belo e forte como o dragão branco de Daichi.

Enormes ondas começaram a surgir em direcção ao beyblade roxo, enquanto o mesmo contra-atacava fazendo o beyblade azul-marinho perder o equilíbrio. Uma batalha renhida estava a realizar-se. Pela primeira vez, Dimitri sentiu-se verdadeiramente em perigo. Nunca tinha pensado que pudesse perder, era bom demais para isso. Mas aquele miúdo estava a conseguir cercá-lo. Daichi, embora cansado pelos ataques sucessivos de Dimitri, sabia que o loiro estava realmente a sentir-se em sarilhos.

**Daichi:** - Ah! Com que então não és invencível! – Dimitri irritou-se ainda mais, sabendo que era altura de aumentar a pressão.

**Dimitri:** - Cala a boca, miúdo! Tu não sabes com quem te estás a meter!

**Daichi:** - Por acaso até sei. É com um palerma! – continuou, fazendo-se importante, embora estivesse exausto.

**Dimitri:** - Maldito miúdo! Death Shark, Dentada da Morte! – tanto os olhos do enorme tubarão como os de Dimitri brilharam com a ordem de ataque. Era a primeira vez que Dimitri se irritava a sério no campeonato e isso não era nada bom.

O pequeno de cabelos vermelhos não sabia o que fazer. O seu primeiro instinto fora o de saltar para o meio da enorme onda e tentar atacar Dimitri, mas recuou ao lembrar-se o que acontecera a outros jogadores quando confrontados com aquela técnica. Não sabia que passo deveria tomar, não sabia como agir. Estava cansado e, segundo ele, prestes a perder o combate.

**Tyson:** - Daichi, evita a onda! – ouvindo a voz do companheiro de equipa, Daichi virou-se para trás.

**Daichi:** - O que estás a dizer?

**Tyson:** - O Kenny esteve a ver os dados. Se evitares a onda e esperares que a água desapareça o beyblade do Dimitri fica vulnerável e tens uma hipótese de atacar! – Daichi abriu um sorriso e voltou-se para o combate.

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, Dimitri avançou para o seu ataque final e está determinado em terminar o combate. Daichi parece não conseguir contra-atacar, mas olhem só! O ataque de Dimitri está a enfraquecer, vejam só a onda desapareceu! Huh? O Daichi continua em jogo e parece que vai aproveitar a oportunidade!

**Daichi:** - Está na hora de voltares para o sítio de onde vieste! Stratta, acaba com isto!

**Dimitri:** - Oh não... – sem que Dimitri tivesse hipótese de contra-atacar, o beyblade roxo apressou-se para o seu Death Shark.

**DJ:** - Isto é incrível! Que reviravolta! Sem que ninguém esperasse um contra-ataque, Daichi deu a volta ao combate e venceu! A primeira vitória vai para os BBA Revolution!

Dimitri apanhou o seu pião e dirigiu-se para o banco de equipa. O seu habitual sorriso fora substituído por uma expressão de ódio, muito semelhante à de Alexander. Boris não estava satisfeito com o resultado, mas decidiu não dizer nada. Talvez aquela derrota não tivesse sido má de todo.

**Ivan:** - Dimitri, tu estás bem? – perguntou, preocupado ao ver o estado do companheiro. Não se lembrava de algum dia ter visto Dimitri perder. Talvez se tivesse uma memória mais afinada não tivesse aberto a boca.

**Dimitri:** - Deixa-me em paz! – disse num tom seco, com um olhar demoníaco e empurrando a mão preocupada do amigo para longe. Sentou-se ao lado de Nicolau, ficando a encarar o chão. Alexander também decidiu não dizer nada. Estava demasiado ocupado com outros assuntos. Nicolau, o próximo a combater, apenas levantou-se em silêncio.

**Nicolau:** - Tenta lembrar-te do combate que tivemos com aquele gang aos doze anos. Talvez percebas porque ele está assim. – disse, pondo a mão no ombro de Ivan e seguindo para o estádio.

Em muitas partes do estádio festejava-se a vitória de Daichi. Ray e Max ganharam uma nova esperança, sabendo que a vitória estava cada vez mais perto. Confiavam em Tyson para acabar com os The Demons. Sabiam que o rapaz já vencera adversários poderosos e talvez conseguisse vencer aqueles também. O Sr. Dickinson e as Night Girls abraçaram-se de emoção e com esperança de acabar com aquele pesadelo.

No hospital, os ânimos também estavam em alta. Ling, sem tomar total consciência do que fazia, agarrou-se ao pescoço de Kai assim que viu que Daichi vencera. Com o rapaz um tanto corado e Ling feliz pelo resultado, os três Blitzkreig Boys não conseguiram evitar rir do sucedido.

**Tyson:** - Daichi, tu foste fantástico! – felicitou o líder assim que o pequeno se aproximou da equipa.

**Hilary:** - Tu venceste o Dimitri! Porque não estás feliz? – perguntou, estranhando o comportamento do pequeno.

**Daichi:** - Não é que não esteja feliz, mas...olhem o que aconteceu ao meu Stratta! – reclamou, mostrando o beyblade roxo. Tinha inúmeras peças partidas e de certeza que não conseguiria aguentar mais nenhum combate.

**Kenny:** - Daichi, o teu beyblade...está todo partido!

**Daichi:** - Eu sei! Que ódio! – disse sentando-se no banco, chateado.

**Tyson:** - Ei, vê isso como um mínimo! Tu venceste! Venceste um dos The Demons! – tentou alegrar o companheiro. Mesmo com o beyblade partido, aquele continuava a ser um momento para festejar. Daichi abriu um grande sorriso e deixou-se cair no banco. – Daichi?

**Daichi:** - Estou cansado! Agora vai lá e acaba com aqueles palermas! – Tyson sorriu, um pouco convencido.

**Tyson:** - Tudo bem, companheiro. O resto é comigo.

**Kenny:** - Tyson, antes de ires queria avisar-te algumas coisas sobre o Alexander. – pediu o rapaz, com o portátil aberto junto de Tyson.

**Hilary:** - Eu acho melhor mudares de planos, Kenny.

**Kenny:** - Que queres dizer? – perguntou, confuso. Tyson também estranhou o que Hilary dissera.

**Hilary:** - Olhem. – pediu apontando para o estádio. – Não é o Alexander que vai combater.

**Kenny:** - Oh não!

**-x-**

**Ling:** - O Alexander não vai combater? Mas é a final.

**Kai:** - Talvez a preocupação dele não seja a final. Talvez ele tenha outro alvo em mente. – Ling virou-se para trás um tanto assustada e encarou a expressão séria de Kai.

**Ling:** - Tu estás a dizer...?

**-x-**

**DJ:** - E agora vamos para o combate que poderá decidir tudo! Se os BBA Revolution conseguirem uma vitória ganham o campeonato pela segunda vez! Mas, se os The Demons vencerem, ficamos com um empate e tudo será decidido num terceiro combate. Agora, os nossos jogadores! Pelos The Demons temos Nicolau e pelos BBA Revolution temos o campeão, Tyson!

**Tyson:** - Não era contigo que queria combater. – disse, acabando de subir as escadas do stadium.

**Nicolau:** - Mas é comigo que vais ter de aguentar. – disse, sério, preparando o beyblade para o lançamento.

**DJ:** - Vamos então começar! Rapazes estão prontos? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

Quando o combate se iniciou uma enorme pressão pairava sobre o estádio. O facto de Alexander não combater na final deixava muito a desejar àqueles que estavam dentro do assunto. Tyson teria adorado estar cara à cara com o líder dos The Demons. Queria dizer-lhe algumas coisas na cara e derrotá-lo, mas teria que se aguentar com Nicolau. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não estava interessado em conversa e, muito menos, em perder tempo durante o combate.

No princípio, ambos os beyblades pareciam estar a estudar-se um ao outro. Nenhum fazia um verdadeiro ataque. Passavam lado a lado de vez em quando, mas o contacto entre os dois piões era mínimo. Nicolau decidiu esperar pelo grande campeão, queria ver do que ele era capaz. Tyson, no entanto, tentava descobrir alguma coisa nos ataques de Nicolau. No momento, em comparação com Alexander, ele era aquele de quem menos conheciam os ataques e técnicas.

**Nicolau:** - Com que então é só isto que o campeão consegue fazer? – Tyson irritou-se com o comentário, mas decidiu ficar de boca calada. – Muito bem, acho que é melhor acabar com isto. Centauri!

Ficando um pouco cansado de esperar, Nicolau decidiu atacar. O beyblade verde-escuro avançou para o beyblade branco, quase conseguindo expulsá-lo do estádio. Tyson sabia que não podia dar-se ao luxo de continuar a estudar o adversário, o que nem estava a dar muito resultado, mas tinha que tentar. No entanto, os ataques cada vez mais intensos de Nicolau fizeram Tyson mudar de ideia.

Dragoon fez frente ao grande centauro verde, mostrando toda a sua força. O público aplaudia com emoção cada movimento. A cada ataque, Tyson sentia a sua força desaparecer. Quando Nicolau avançou para o seu ataque final, os enormes raios que eram lançados pelo centauro não só atingiam Dragoon como também magoavam Tyson. Alguns arranhões já eram bem visíveis no corpo do rapaz de cabelos azuis, ele mesmo sentia-se cansado, sentia que a cada minuto que passava ficava mais fraco.

**Nicolau:** - Deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa. – Tyson olhou-o, ofegante. – Há muito tempo que não me divertia desta maneira. Foste um óptimo adversário, mas isto vai ter que acabar. – continuou, com um pequeno sorriso.

**Tyson:** - É, está na hora de acabar com isto. – concordou Tyson.

Encarando-se, ambos lançaram os seus ataques finais. O último choque entre os dois beyblades criou um grande flash de luz impedindo de ver qual dos dois era o vencedor durante alguns momentos. Quando a luz cessou ouviram-se imensos gritos e assobios por parte do público. Embora a reacção do público fosse boa, alguns daqueles que assistiam ao combate estavam surpresos pelo resultado, mas não tão surpresos quanto desiludidos e preocupados.

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, o vencedor do combate foi Nicolau! Agora ambas as equipas ficam empatadas e terão de resolver o resultado num terceiro combate, que irá realizar-se dentro de momentos!

**-x-**

**Ling:** - Tyson... – a rapariga via o amigo ser ajudado até o banco de equipa por Kenny e Hilary. Sentia-se culpada novamente. Alguém tinha-se magoado só para a tentar proteger...outra vez.

**Kai:** - Vai ter com eles. – Ling olhou o rapaz, surpresa. – Eles precisam de ti, afinal de contas, são a tua equipa.

**Ling:** - Certo. – com um olhar confiante, Ling abandonou o hospital em direcção ao estádio.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Eu não acredito! Aqueles tipos conseguiram mesmo encontrar os novos guarda-costas da Taichou. Odeio-os...u.u

**Ivan:** - Ela bem que podia ter escolhido gente diferente, mas não! Ela teve que escolher...

**Nicolau:** - Uns tipos para dar cabo do nosso astral, num capítulo que devia ser de festa. – os dois olharam espantados para o rapaz.

**Ivan:** (sussurrando para Dimitri) – Desde quando é que ele ficou tão falador?

**Dimitri:** (sussurrando para Ivan) – Como é suposto eu saber?

**Haruka:** - Ele ficou assim desde que a fic terminou, ora! – explicou, aparecendo do nada atrás dos dois rapazes.

**Dimitri/Ivan:** - AHHH!

**Haruka:** - ¬¬...

**Ivan:** - Assustaste-nos! Mas estás a falar a sério?

**Haruka:** - Mas não é óbvio? Agora que a fic terminou, estamos todos numa de relax e de esquecer os nossos problemas! Hakuna Matata, é tão fácil dizer. Hakuna Matata, sim vais perceber! Os teus problemas... – e a líder das Night Girls deixa os rapazes, continuando a cantar a música do Rei Leão, Hakuna Matata.

**Dimitri:** - Olha, está louca! Mas agora que falam nisso...a fic por acaso já terminou! Dia 26 de Julho a incapaz da nossa Taichou escreveu o último capítulo desta coisa!

**Ivan:** - Ainda lhe falta os Cantinhos do capítulo 27 ao 30, mas pronto. O que importa é que... – mas o rapaz não continua ao ouvir a minha voz.

**Xia:** - Será que não consegues perceber? – aparentemente, eu estava a ter uma conversa difícil com o líder dos The Demons.

**Alexander:** - Vá lá, Taichou! Tem de haver alguma coisa que tu possas fazer! – disse, no tom mais meloso e doce que conseguiu imitar.

**Xia:** - Olha Alex... – olhar matador. –...cof, cof! Alexander, eu não a posso obrigar a voltar. Ela agora anda perdida por aí com o Kai e não há nada que eu possa fazer.

**Alexander:** - Muito bem! Se tu não me ajudas, eu ajudo-me a mim próprio! – disse, confiante. Enormes labaredas criaram-se tanto atrás dele como nos seus olhos. O vento clássico dessas cenas remexia-lhe no cabelo enquanto mantinha um sorriso confiante. – Está na hora... – todos olhámos apreensivos para ele à espera da sua continuação. -...de ir falar com os Detectives Clamp! – e sai do estúdio aos saltinhos todo feliz da vida.

**Todo o estúdio:** - ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Xia:** - Ai, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isto? Será que não posso ter um minuto de descanso?

**Danny:** - Toma, bebe um pouco de água. – disse, entregando-me um copo com água.

**Xia:** - Obrigado, Danny. – e bebo o copo de água. – Pode ser que assim eu me acalme.

**Todos o pessoal restante:** - O.O?

**Dimitri:** - O QUÊ? Aquele miúdo está a ser simpático com a Taichou?

**Ivan:** - Meu, isso não existe! – nisto todas (ok, quase todas) as minhas personagens aproximam-se do Danny. (ou seja, quase o esmagam e sufocam)

**Miharu:** - Explica lá, como é que ela te conseguiu pôr do lado dela?

**Nicolau:** - Deve ter sido chantagem.

**Dimitri:** - Ela deve ter-te prometido um encontro com aquela miúda gira, a Paulina.

**Ivan:** - Ou então com a tal de Sam.

**Danny:** - Pessoal calma, não há truque nenhum.

**Rika:** - Como assim não há truque nenhum? Com aquela ali isso não existe. – disse, olhando desconfiada para o Danny.

**Danny:** - Eu só estava a ser simpático, a sério.

**Xia:** - Exacto! Coisa que não existe no vosso dicionário. – digo, de braços cruzados, atrás dos meus "amores".

**Minhas Personagens:** - ¬¬...

**Xia:** - Vá, toca a mexer para os vossos lugares e começar lá o Cantinho, que já devíamos estar no ar à muito! E Danny, desculpa lá estes palermas. – o rapaz sorri e vai-se embora, enquanto as minhas personagens vão para os seus lugares.

**Dimitri:** - Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores, sejam todos bem-vindos à 25ª edição do vosso programa via fic favorito, o Cantinho da Xia! – o público aplaude um dos últimos Cantinhos que iremos ter.

**Xia:** - Olá a todos, minna-san! Novamente, começámos o Cantinho de uma forma inesperada, mas com as personagens que eu tenho não se pode fazer nada. u.u – olhares furiosos dirigidos à minha pessoa. - Bom, neste capítulo ficámos a saber que a Ling afinal vai combater.

**Miharu:** - Acho que era um bocado óbvio. Não é preciso muita perícia para saber o teu objectivo final. – disse, sarcástica e olhando-se num espelho.

**Xia:** - ¬¬ Very funny...Mas o meu público ainda não sabe o que se vai passar durante o combate, por isso... – sorriso convencido. – Agora, como de costume, vamos responder à review da . Sim, aquela cena foi muito engraçada, eles são demais! – os quatro escondem-se num canto para não se sentirem humilhados. – Sim, espero que as flores tenham chegado e... – mas, como sempre, fui interrompida.

**Dimitri:** - Não te preocupes, nós depois havemos de combinar tudo. ;p E sim, nós também te amamos muito.

**Ivan:** - Ei e porque estás a dizer tu isso? Nós também te amamos muito! – disse, imitando Dimitri.

**Nicolau:** - Vocês não conseguem ser originais? Beijinhos para ti também e obrigado pelo apoio. O Alexander também te manda beijinhos, mas infelizmente sou eu que tem de os entregar, visto que ele está a tentar convencer o Nokoru de que é uma mulher...u.u

**Público/Xia/Dimitri/Ivan/Miharu:** - O.O?

**Xia:** - Bom...- ainda em choque -...as Night Girls são sempre um bom motivo para rir. Com elas, consigo pensar em imensas coisas engraçadas e tudo graças à máquina fotográfica da Rika. E a declaração...ainda bem que gostaste. n.n A tal fic ainda vai demorar um bocadinho, mas assim que a postar aviso aqui no Cantinho.

**Miharu:** - Muito bem, agora passemos ao preview do próximo capítulo: (ei, desde quando ela tem autoridade para isso? o.õ)

_Um último encontro está prestes a realizar-se. Os corações lutam por calma e conforto num mar de ódio e tristeza. O desespero acumula-se até que uma pequena luz decide abrir caminho. Passados esquecidos regressam tentando explicar o desaparecimento do coração mais desejado. Uma última conversa...antes do princípio do fim. __**Capítulo 27: O princípio do fim – Parte II**_

**Miharu:** - Ai, este preview...dá que pensar, Taichou. Mas porque fazes tanto mistério? Porque não pões as coisas mais claras?

**Xia:** - Porque queria assim o mistério sobre o próximo capítulo mais apimentado. Só espero que ainda resulte. Minna, os capítulos irão ser postados agora com um pouco mais de frequência. Como os meus rapazes já disseram, eu já acabei de escrever a fic. Custou, mas já está feito! Só me faltam os Cantinhos, mas irei esperar pelas reviews primeiro. Por isso, fiquem atentos às actualizações. ;p Agora só me resta despedir, jinhos minna! Ivan, o resto é contigo.

**Ivan:** - Certo! Minna, neste momento faltam quatro capítulos, como se sentem em relação a isso? Felizes porque está perto do fim? Tristes? Ou felizes porque se vão ver livres de nós? Eu sei que vão ficar tristes. Quem não ficaria se tivesse que ficar longe de nós, os grandes The Demons? Mas passando ao que interessa à Taichou, digam-nos nas vossas reviews o que acharam do capítulo de hoje e alguma pergunta já sabem!

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!


	27. O princípio do Fim Parte II

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ As Night Girls vão visitar o Sr. Dickinson, numa forma de dizer ao homem que estavam ali para as finais. No hospital, Kai recebe a visita da sua equipa, que o avisam de que estão para ficar. Ling chega momentos depois. No estádio, os ânimos estão em alta devido à proximidade da final. O primeiro combate é entre Dimitri e Daichi, saindo o pequeno de cabelos de fogo vencedor. No segundo combate, Tyson combate contra Nicolau, acabando por perder. Ao que parecia, ambas as equipas tinham pregado uma rasteira na outra. Nem Ling, nem Alexander iriam combater na final._

* * *

**Capítulo 27: O princípio do fim – Parte II**

- Meu Deus, ele perdeu! – Miya olhou horrorizada para a televisão. Enquanto no pequeno objecto luminoso passavam imagens do último ataque, Miya tentava não imaginar o que poderia surgir dali. Apressou-se a ir ao quarto em que Kai estava, desejando que uma loucura já não tivesse ocorrido.

**-x-**

- Vejam só! O grande campeão de três anos perdeu! Como te sentes, Tyson? – perguntou o homem, num tom sarcástico, enquanto se aproximava dos BBA Revolution junto com a sua equipa.

**Tyson:** - Boris... – o rapaz irritou-se e tentou soltar-se de Hilary, que não o permitiu.

**Boris:** - Como será que vamos resolver isto? Pelo que vi nem os que perderam podem combater e o teu colega também não me parece apto a mais um combate.

- Não te preocupes, Boris, havemos de pensar em alguma coisa! – ao ouvirem a voz todos viraram-se para trás. A aproximar-se do grupo estava o Sr. Dickinson, acompanhado das Night Girls, e também de Ray e Max.

**Boris:** - Dickinson... Vejo que trouxeste a tua escolta. É pena que já seja tarde para elas poderem ajudar. Mas estou aberto a sugestões. Por acaso, vais mandar o teu exército de jogadores para enfrentar os meus The Demons? – essa última fala de Boris enojou os quatro rapazes que o acompanhavam. Dimitri estava prestes a retaliar, mas Ivan impediu-o.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Eu não jogo assim tão sujo, ao contrário de ti. – Boris deu um sorriso de canto. – Vais ter o teu combate, mas não com quem queres.

**Boris:** - Ai não? Por acaso vais quebrar as regras que criaste tão solenemente? – perguntou um tanto irónico. O Sr. Dickinson apenas encarou-o, irritado.

**-x-**

- Ling! – a porta do quarto de hospital nunca tinha sido aberta com tanta força. Os quatro rapazes que lá estavam olharam um pouco assustados para a entrada. – Onde é que ela está? – perguntou, entrando em pânico ao perceber que a filha não estava no quarto. Kai baixou a cabeça. – Não... aquela palerma! É tal e qual o pai. Uma idiota e irresponsável! – disse, de forma triste. – Sabes que ela não devia ter ido. – disse, aproximando-se do rapaz. Embora o tivesse conhecido à poucos dias, sentia como se o conhecesse à muito mais tempo.

**Kai:** - A decisão era dela, não a podia impedir. – disse, conformado.

**Miya:** - Eu sei. – Miya suspirou. A sua menina estava a crescer. – Acho melhor ir para o estádio. Não a posso deixar sozinha com aquele maldito. – Miya afastou-se da cama, mas o seu percurso foi interrompido por uma voz.

**Kai:** - Sra. Akimoto! – Miya virou-se para trás. – Nós vamos consigo.

**-x-**

**Boris:** - Então Stanley, já te decidiste? Vão desistir ou vão combater?

- Nós combatemos! – disse uma voz, anormalmente firme e ao mesmo tempo ofegante. O grupo virou-se para trás, vendo a pequena de cabelos negros aproximar-se.

**Tyson:** - Ling!

O seu capitão fora o primeiro a ser capaz de dizer o nome dela. Ao passar pelas Night Girls, sorriu-lhes e acenou-lhes. Fez o mesmo com Ray e Max. Olhou confiante para o Sr. Dickinson. Quando se aproximou da sua equipa, a primeira coisa que fez foi abraçar o seu capitão. Quando o largou passou a mãos pelos cabelos de Daichi e olhou nos olhos vermelhos de Tyson.

**Ling:** - Desculpa. – disse, tristemente.

**Tyson:** - Não tens que pedir desculpa. – disse, de imediato.

**Boris:** - Ora vejam se não é a minha querida sobrinha. – Boris abriu um sorriso falso e aproximou-se de Ling, na tentativa de lhe pôr a mão no ombro. Antes que lha tocasse, Ling afastou a mão, num movimento rápido e bruto.

**Ling:** - Não me toque! – avisou, olhando-o cheia de raiva. Boris mostrou o seu sorriso sarcástico. Após a cena, o Sr. Dickinson decidiu intervir.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ling, o que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou, preocupado.

**Ling:** - Eu vim para o combate. – disse, calmamente.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Estás louca? Sabes bem que não podes combater! É muito...

**Ling:** - Eu estou cansada, Sr. Dickinson! – disse, cortando a fala do homem. – Estou cansada de fugir. Cansada de ver as pessoas que gosto magoarem-se por minha culpa. Eu estou farta! – a essa altura os seus olhos escuros, antes sérios, mostravam a raiva e a tristeza que sentia, junto com pequenas gotas brilhantes.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Mas Ling...

**Ling:** - Eu não tenho medo. Vou acabar com esta história e provar que o Angel é meu! E não só! Eu vou trazer o título para a minha equipa. – vendo o olhar decidido dela, Stanley sabia que não podia fazer mais nada. O momento pelo qual temera, todo aquele tempo, tinha chegado e a culpa seria sempre sua.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Tem muito cuidado. – disse, conformado. Ling apenas sorriu. Ouvindo passos de alguém aproximar-se, ela olhou para direcção do som. Não se deixou de surpreender com quem se aproximava.

- Afinal de contas não és a cobarde que eu pensava.

**Ling:** - Existem muitas coisas sobre mim que tu não conheces, _Alexander_. – a Ling calma e querida tinha desaparecido, dando lugar à Ling corajosa e séria. Uma parte dela que quase ninguém conhecia, até ela mesma.

**Alexander:** - Porque não me mostras? – perguntou, sorrindo de canto.

**Ling:** - Se tu merecesses... – aquela resposta por parte dela, irritou Alexander. Ele sabia a que ela se referia quando dissera aquilo. Boazinha, mas inteligente.

**Alexander:** - Estou ansioso pelo nosso combate, Ling.

**Ling:** - Mas eu não vou combater contigo. – disse, confusa.

**Alexander:** - Se a vossa equipa tem uma terceira escolha, porque não a nossa? – Ling ficou a encará-lo por vários segundos. Um pequeno sorriso, talvez sarcástico, daqueles muito raros na sua face, surgiu.

**Ling:** - Mal posso esperar. – disse num tom distante e cauteloso. Ling deu as costas ao seu adversário e dirigiu-se para os balneários. Já sabia que o combate teria início dentro de meia hora, por isso teria tempo para pensar.

Muitos pensaram em segui-la, mas Tyson previu que seria melhor não. Aquele era um combate que iria decidir muita coisa, que iria decidir muito provavelmente o futuro de Ling. Aquela deveria ser uma altura de reflexão, em que ela precisava de estar a sós e pensar. Os BBA Revolution voltaram ao banco de equipa juntamente com o Sr. Dickinson, as Night Girls, Ray e Max. Os The Demons voltaram também para o seu banco de equipa. Apenas quando se afastaram dos adversários é que repararam que Nicolau tinha desaparecido.

**-x-**

Ling caminhava pelos corredores escuros do estádio, sem um destino certo. Isso estaria prestes a mudar ao ouvir passos na sua direcção. Parou de andar e olhou na direcção do barulho. Uma pessoa alta, de cabelos escuros, aproximava-se dela. Ficou um pouco assustada, mas decidiu enfrentar. Naquele dia não iria fugir. Quando a pessoa se aproximou, Ling ficou surpresa ao ver Nicolau. O rapaz percebeu a insegurança dela e decidiu agir.

**Nicolau:** - Eu não te vou fazer nada. – disse, calmamente.

**Ling:** - O que queres de mim? – perguntou, desconfiada. Por mais calmo e bondoso que estivesse, Nicolau fazia parte dos The Demons, isso era um facto.

**Nicolau:** - Preciso falar contigo.

**Ling:** - Sobre o quê?

**Nicolau:** - É sobre o Alexander. Acredita, é algo que vais querer ouvir. – Ling ponderou o convite durante alguns segundos, enquanto olhava para Nicolau. Suspirou e decidiu responder.

**Ling:** - Tudo bem.

O rapaz apenas assentiu e fez sinal para Ling o seguir. Ela fê-lo sem pensar duas vezes. Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores do estádio. Passaram por alguns sítios que Ling desconhecia, assustando-a um pouco. Ela não deixou que isso transparecesse na sua face. Não naquele dia. No final de um dos corredores deram de caras com umas escadas. Subiram-nas e foram dar ao terraço do estádio. Ambos se aproximaram da grade e ficaram a apreciar a vista durante algum tempo.

**Ling:** - Bem, então sobre o que querias falar comigo? – perguntou, olhando para o rapaz. Nicolau deixou a leve brisa brincar um pouco com os seus cabelos antes de começar o seu pequeno discurso.

**Nicolau:** - Aos dez anos nós os quatro fugimos de casa. Na altura, vivíamos numa das aldeias mais pobres, de uma cidade esquecida da grande Rússia. A pobreza e o frio reinavam naqueles lados. Morávamos os quatro perto e íamos para a escola juntos. As nossas famílias eram problemáticas e aos dez anos tínhamos uma capacidade de percepção que a maioria das crianças nessa idade desconhece. Cansados das nossas vidas, decidimos fugir. Eu ainda tentei recuar, mas o Alexander sempre fora persistente. – disse a última frase vagamente, passando a mão pelo rosto.

**Ling:** - Então ele... – foi rapidamente cortada pela voz forte de Nicolau.

**Nicolau:** - Quando fugimos, conseguimos apanhar um comboio para Moscovo e fomos para a grande capital. Os primeiros meses foram atribulados. Passámos frio, fome e medo. Mas essas eram coisas familiares para nós. Houve uma altura em que uns homens tentaram capturar-nos, mas conseguimos escapar sempre até que eles desistiram. Obra da mente brilhante do Alexander.

**Ling:** - Porque me estás a contar tudo isto?

**Nicolau:** - A seu tempo. Passados dois anos, conseguimos encontrar um pequeno alojamento, por assim dizer. Estávamos a conseguir sobreviver e parecia tudo calmo. Mas foi então que surgiu um gang de rapazes mais velhos a desafiarem-nos. Tinham descoberto que jogávamos beyblade e que estávamos a ocupar o espaço deles. Decidiram que aquilo teria de acabar. Brigávamos com eles várias vezes, mas nada era decidido. Na altura desse conflito, conhecemos uma rapariga. Lembro-me dela perfeitamente. Era alta, mais alta que eu. Tinha cabelos loiros até aos ombros, mas usava-o sempre amarrado num pêlo. Os seus olhos eram verdes e a sua pele, pálida. Disse-nos que andava perdida e pediu ajuda. Como miúdos, fizemos o que ela pediu.

**Ling:** - Essa rapariga...quem era...?

**Nicolau:** - Agora que me lembro dela, reparo o quanto ela era bonita e falsa. Se soubéssemos na altura... – parou o discurso algum tempo, lembrando-se da sua infância. – Naquela altura tínhamos doze anos, eu e o Alexander. O Dimitri e o Ivan tinham onze. A tal rapariga parecia mais velha, mas afirmava ser da nossa idade. Acho que por culpa de termos crescido demasiado depressa, o Alexander deixou-se levar pelos encantos dela e apaixonou-se. Amava-a acima de tudo. Eles pareciam o par perfeito, tenho que admitir. – Nicolau suspirou. Contar aquilo era como reviver o passado.

**Ling:** - O que aconteceu depois? – estava a ficar interessada com a história. Afinal de contas, não são todos os dias que se conhece o passado dos nossos adversários.

**Nicolau:** - Passaram-se umas quantas semanas e marcámos o combate final com o tal gang. Estávamos melhor que nunca e tínhamos a certeza de que iríamos vencer. Quando chegámos ao ponto de encontro, a mesma rapariga, simpática e amigável, olhou com desdém para Alexander e foi ter com o líder do outro grupo. Acontece que ela estava a espiar-nos e contou as nossas fraquezas ao outro gang. Perdemos de forma vergonhosa. Mas o pior não foi perder. O pior de tudo foi ver o Alexander ter o seu coração partido, ali à nossa frente, por uma espiã. A partir daquele dia ele não foi o mesmo. Tornou-se amargo, frio e cruel.

**Ling:** - Estás a dizer que o Alexander era diferente?

**Nicolau:** - Ele não é quem tu pensas. Ele não é quem pensa. Durante cinco anos, vi-o agir de forma cruel com as pessoas. Perdera a confiança nos outros, até mesmo na sua própria equipa. Mas algum tempo atrás eu vi uma pequena amostra do antigo Alexander aparecer.

**Ling:** - A sério? – perguntou, com uma certa esperança.

**Nicolau:** - Sim. E isso graças a ti.

**Ling:** - Graças a mim? – ficou confusa com a afirmação de Nicolau.

**Nicolau:** - Quando ele foi ter contigo, tentar virar-te contra os teus amigos, algo nele estava diferente. Mas a diferença foi ainda maior quando ele te deixou, quando descobriste. Acho que a tua bondade e sinceridade fizeram o antigo Alexander despertar. Tu confiavas nele e isso confundia-o. Ling, eu não quero estar a enrolar mais. O Alexander ama-te.

**Ling:** - Ele o quê? – perguntou, levada pela surpresa.

**Nicolau:** - Foi o que ouviste. Apesar de ele não admitir, ele ama-te com todas as suas forças. – Ling estava confusa. Cada vez que o olhar de Alexander cruzava o seu, a única coisa que via era ódio. Como poderia ele amá-la? – Nunca te perguntaste o motivo de ele odiar tanto o Hiwatari? – sabia que ela estava confusa, mas ela tinha de perceber.

**Ling:** - Eu... – hesitou no início, mas então raciocinou e soube a provável resposta. – Ciúmes?

**Nicolau:** - Dos mais puros. Embora ele não admita isso. Mas porque te estou eu a dizer isto? Para tentares perceber que ele não é o ser inanimado que parece. E que ele não vai ser capaz de te ferir naquele combate. Mas também... – Nicolau hesitou um pouco. Já tinha chegado até ali, não podia recuar. – Fá-lo voltar à razão. Eu sei que a ti ele ouve. Talvez assim, possamos ter o nosso velho líder de volta.

Ling olhou para a vista durante algum tempo. Acabara de saber que os mesmos tipos que a magoaram e fizeram sofrer tinham tido um passado mais negro do que imaginara. Principalmente Alexander. Tinha que pensar muito bem na sua decisão. Precisava de tempo, mas isso era algo que não tinha. O combate iria começar dentro de dez minutos.

**Ling:** - Eu não sei o que dizer. – disse, encarando a expressão calma de Nicolau.

**Nicolau:** - Não espero que compreendas. Só queria que soubesses o que ele sente, porque ele não tenciona contar-te.

**Ling:** - Obrigado por me dizeres.

**-x-**

**DJ:** - Senhoras e senhores, a hora do combate que irá decidir tudo finalmente chegou! Hoje, neste estádio, já vimos combates extraordinários e estamos prestes a ver o último! O último combate do campeonato do mundo de Beyblade! Para o combate, vamos ter a defrontar-se duas revelações deste ano. Pelos The Demons, temos o seu líder Alexander e pelos BBA Revolution temos Ling!

Apesar do público estar em êxtase, a tensão pairava entre os beybladers. Ling olhava para Alexander e encarava os olhos negros dele, cheios de raiva. Como poderia ele amá-la? Não compreendia, não podia compreender. No entanto, acreditava. Algo nela queria acreditar. Enquanto pensava, o seu anjo também se preparava para o combate. Sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer durante o combate, mas ainda não podia dizer o que era, não o conseguia.

- _Ling... agora não podemos voltar atrás._

**Ling:** - _"Eu sei, eu estou pronta. Juro que vamos ficar juntos e que vamos acabar com esta história."_

- _E eu vou proteger-te, sempre. Não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça, juro._

**Ling:** - _" E eu também."_

Continuou a encarar o rapaz e continuava a perguntar-se porquê. No entanto, o que Nicolau lhe contara explicava muita coisa. O que acontecera antes do combate de Kai e Alexander ficava com uma justificação lógica. Ling preparava-se para confrontar Alexander, perguntar-lhe se era verdade quando ouve uma voz chamá-la.

- Ling Akimoto! – o tom era feroz e Ling não hesitou em virar-se para trás.

**Ling:** - Mãe? – o seu tom de voz era sério, o seu olhar firme, e isso deixou Miya confusa. Nunca vira aquela expressão no rosto da filha.

**Miya:** - Ling...? – olhou surpresa para a filha. Kai, que estava ao seu lado, percebeu a surpresa da jovem mulher. Stanley não demorou a ir para junto de Miya.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Miya, o que estás aqui a fazer?

**Miya:** - Stanley, porque o fizeste? A minha filha, a minha Ling, ela... – lágrimas apoderaram-se da mulher, enquanto ela tapava os olhos com ambas as mãos.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - A decisão foi dela, não podemos fazer nada. – explicou, tentado consolar Miya.

Kai aproximou-se do stadium. Ling olhava-o, com um misto de alegria e surpresa. Estava feliz por o ver andar normalmente, apesar de ainda ter o braço ligado e de carregar marcas do combate, mas ao mesmo tempo surpresa por o ver ali.

**Kai:** - É melhor teres cuidado com o que fazes aí em cima, porque eu não quero passar o resto da semana a velar-te num quarto de hospital. – disse sério, sem encarar directamente Ling. A jovem sorriu. Um aviso ríspido, misturado com um pedido e um conselho.

**Ling:** - Obrigado. – disse, com o seu sorriso de sempre. Mas logo a sua expressão mudou assim que encarou o adversário.

**DJ:** - Muito bem, beybladers às vossas posições! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Ivan:** - Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritoras, sejam todos bem-vindos à 26ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! Convosco as nossas apresentadoras, Xia Matsuyama e Miharu Kinomoto!

**Xia:** - Olá minna! Como é que estão? Bem, espero. E aqui está mais um capítulo. Cada vez mais estamos perto do fim. – sorriso triunfante.

**Miharu:** - Não sei porque estás feliz, queres ver-te livre de nós, é? – perguntou, enxugando lágrimas invisíveis com um lenço.

**Xia:** - Não é nada disso, idiota! Eu não quero ver-me livre de vocês! Eu adoro-vos!

**Minhas personagens todas ajoelhadas aos meus pés:** - A sério? – perguntaram com os olhos a brilhar.

**Xia:** - Claro! Só que vocês às vezes enervam-me, só isso. – com isto damos um grande abraço de grupo. – Vá, agora voltem para os seus lugares que temos de continuar.

**Minhas personagens:** - Hai, Taichou!

**Xia:** - Bom, passando... – mas eu não consigo continuar ao ver labaredas de fogo passarem por cima da minha cabeça. – Mas que raio...

**Miharu:** - AH! Mas o que é isto? – perguntou assustada, enquanto se escondia debaixo da secretária.

**Xia:** - Como é que queres que eu saiba? – pergunto, tapando a minha cabeça com as mãos, enquanto mais labaredas apareciam do nada e um vento forte levantava-se.

**Dimitri:** (aparecendo do nada e pondo-se à minha frente com a pistola em posição) – Não te preocupes, Taichou, eu protejo-te!

**Xia:** - Obrigado, mas eu tenho mais dois guarda-costas. É melhor chamá-los para resolver o problema. YUKI, SOUBI!

_Do lado de fora do estúdio..._

**Soubi:** - A miúda...está a chamar. – disse calmamente, enquanto olhava para o céu.

**Yuki:** - E depois? – perguntou de braços cruzados, cabeça baixa e olhos fechados.

**Soubi:** - Exacto. – respondeu com um sorriso, encostando-se à parede.

_No estúdio..._

**Xia:** - ¬¬ Cambada de incompetentes...

- AH! – naquele momento, alguém vai contra a minha parede empurrado por uma das labaredas.

**Xia:** - Mas o que...não pode ser! – levanto-me e vou até à pessoa. Encontro caído no chão um pequeno de 12 anos, careca, olhos cinzentos e com várias setas azuis pelo corpo. Yup, o Avatar está caído no chão do meu estúdio. – Aang? – o pequeno esfrega a cabeça e olha para mim com um grande sorriso.

**Aang:** - Olá!

**Xia:** - O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Aang:** - Eu? A tentar fugir! – com isto ele empurra-me para o chão tentando proteger-me de mais labaredas.

**Xia:** - Meu, mas quem é que está a fazer isto? – levanto-me furiosa e dou de caras com um rapaz de 16 anos, cabelo preto, olhos dourados e uma cicatriz no olhos esquerdo. – Ah, é o príncipe Zuko! Mas o que estás tu aqui a fazer?

**Zuko:** - Eu vim capturar o Avatar, agora sai da minha frente. – e lá desaparece ele para os bastidores atrás do pequeno Aang.

**Xia:** - Eu mereço u.u...Bom, vamos passar a algo mais interessante como responder à review da . Pois é, tinhas mesmo razão. x) Obrigado, mas tudo tem que acabar, né? Bom, essa parte foi...estranha? Se continuas a elogiar assim os meus capítulos eu fico convencida. n.n Essa proposta...queres ver o que aconteceu quando eu lhes contei? Shiori, o vídeo por favor.

**Shiori:** - Hai! – a menina liga uma TV gigante e todo o público fica a olhá-la fixamente, ansiosos por uns podres fresquinhos, enquanto os The Demons escondem-se de fininho.

_Na televisão..._

_Os quatro The Demons estavam descansados a almoçar, numa das mesas dos bastidores do estúdio, quando eu apareço com um portátil (que na realidade não tenho T.T)._

_**Xia:**__ - Olá rapazes!_

_**Dimitri:**__ - Ei, Taichou! O que se passa?_

_**Xia:**__ - Já recebemos a review da ._

_**Ivan:**__ - Boa! Ela já recebeu as flores?_

_**Xia:**__ - Não. Mas ela manda dizer algo muito mais interessante._

_**Alexander:**__ - Como o quê? – perguntou desconfiado. Viro o portátil para eles enquanto começo a ler a tal frasezinha._

_**Xia:**__ -"E não, as flores ainda não chegaram mas se quiseres podes ficar com elas e eu fico com os The Demons.  
Então o que achas?  
É uma boa troca, eu posso fazê-los muito felizes, iríamos comprar uma casa à beira-mar onde iríamos viver os cinco bem juntinhos e depois, talvez, mas só talvez, casava-me com os quatro! u.u" – os quatro olharam estupefactos para o ecrã e para mim. As suas faces ficaram da cor do cabelo de Alexander e..._

_**The Demons:**__ - CASAR? - e os coitadinhos desmaiaram logo de seguida._

_Desliga-se a televisão..._

**Miharu:** - Bwahahahahahahahah! xD Meu, isto, isto é...Bwahahahahahahahahahah!

**Público: **Bwahahahahahahahah! xD

**Xia:** (tentando abafar os risos) – E foi isto que aconteceu. Quanto à troca, eu não sei se vai funcionar. Eu adoro os meus rapazes, mas eles podem ir passar umas férias contigo!

**Miharu:** - Sim, umas belas férias! xD

_Num lugar longínquo..._

**Dimitri:** - Maldita! Quando eu sair daqui eu juro que...

**Nicolau:** - Eu se fosse a ti não jurava nada, visto que não vamos sair daqui tão cedo. u.u

**Alexander:** - Pelo menos até nos passar o susto e a vergonha. u.u

**Ivan:** - Que vida a nossa...

_De volta ao estúdio... – o Regresso_

**Xia:** - Bom, passando à frente, vamos fazer o preview do próximo capítulo. Aqui vai:

_Costumam dizer que os opostos atraem-se. Essa teoria não estava a funcionar muito bem. Um combate renhido, uma tentativa de reconciliação, tudo parecia desmoronar-se a cada segundo. Quando a escuridão se apodera de nós, uma luz tenta nos resgatar. Um último sorriso irá separar mestra e subordinado? Uma promessa será sempre cumprida, não importa as consequências. Um último ataque, uma última oportunidade. __**Capítulo 28: Luz e Escuridão**_

**Miharu:** - Taichou, eu estava a ver se encontrava o Di-baka, mas ele não aparece.

**Xia:** - O idiota está escondido. Mas agora está na hora de fechar o Cantinho. Já que não está aqui nenhum dos totós vamos a ver...Ling! Fecha tu o Cantinho!

**Ling:** - Eu? o.o

**Xia:** - Sim, tu! Vamos embora, Miharu. Bye minna!

**Miharu:** - Adeus minna! Vemo-nos no próximo capítulo!

**Ling:** - Bom, parece que vou ter que fechar o Cantinho. Hum, minna-san o que acharam do capítulo de hoje? Neste capítulo, descobrimos o passado dos The Demons, algo que a Taichou decidiu fazer por se apaixonar tanto pelos próprios personagens. Eu, neste capítulo, estava estranha...Mas isso não importa. n.n Digam-nos o que acharam do capítulo nas vossas reviews e, se tiverem alguma pergunta, já sabem!

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!

**Kai:** - Estás pronta? – perguntou, encostado à parede.

**Ling:** - Sim, já podemos ir. – com isto, Kai põe-lhe o braço por cima dos ombros e saem do estúdio sabe-se lá para onde.


	28. Luz e Escuridão

_Beyblade não pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ Com as equipas empatadas, o Sr. Dickinson fica com um grave problema em mãos. Não se sabia como resolver o problema até que Ling aparece no estádio, dizendo que iria combater. Apesar de não gostar da ideia, o presidente da BBA aceita. Nicolau vai falar com Ling e conta-lhe resumidamente o passado dos The Demons, mais precisamente de Alexander. A rapariga descobre que o líder dos quatro rapazes já se apaixonara e fora cruelmente traído, daí tornar-se quem era. Mas Nicolau conta-lhe também que Alexander amava-a e pediu-lhe para Ling trazer o seu antigo líder de volta._

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Luz e Escuridão**

"_**DJ:**__ - Muito bem, beybladers às vossas posições! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"_

Os beyblades caíram ao mesmo tempo no stadium. Eram o oposto um do outro. Preto e branco. Luz e escuridão. Atacavam-se mutuamente, de forma estrondosa. O público vibrava, o Jazzman gritava, mas eles não os ouviam. Estavam absorvidos pelo combate, pelos próprios pensamentos. De vez em quando, os seus olhares cruzavam-se e Ling ainda não conseguia ver o que Nicolau lhe contara com tanta certeza. Agora, perguntava-se se ele não a estava a enganar. Algo lhe dizia que não. Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, ouviu a voz do seu adversário.

**Alexander:** - Tenho que admitir: desejei muito tempo por este momento. Quando combateste com o Dimitri, sempre que combatias no campeonato, deixavas-me com uma sensação estranha. Acho que era a vontade de combater contigo.

**Ling:** - Eu não quero combater contigo. – disse numa voz firme.

**Alexander:** - Vais abandonar o título com tanta facilidade? – perguntou, com o seu sorriso sarcástico.

**Ling:** - Ambos sabemos que isto não é pelo título. – respondeu, confiante.

**Alexander:** - Sim, mas vai dar ao mesmo. – disse muito tranquilo.

**Ling:** - Tu não queres fazer isto. Tu não és assim.

**Alexander:** - Não me conheces o suficiente para afirmar isso. – disse, começando a divertir-se com a conversa.

**Ling:** - Talvez. Mas se me deixasses conhecer, eu de certeza que poderia afirmar isso! – a sua voz saiu quase num súplica. Odiou-se por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu que estava a fazer a coisa certa. A ajudá-lo.

**Alexander:** - Se tu merecesses... talvez eu deixasse... – disse, irónico, e gostando cada vez mais do rumo da conversa. Ling soube exactamente o que ele queria e não iria permitir.

**Ling:** - Vamos acabar com os jogos, Alexander!

**Alexander:** - Nós estamos num jogo, Ling, e tu é que começaste! Se, naquela noite, tu tivesses sido uma boa menina e não tivesses fugido, já tinha tudo acabado e provavelmente não estarias aqui agora.

**Ling:** - Tens razão, eu não devia ter fugido. Devia ter ficado e ter-te enfrentado. Ter-te vencido. Assim, as coisas já teriam acabado e eu nunca tinha conhecido aquele maldito homem! – disse, com desdém na voz, olhando de relance para Boris. – Mas tu atacaste-me enquanto eu estava fraca, eu não pensava com razão e tu aproveitaste-te disso!

**Alexander:** - Tudo parte do plano. – disse, convencido e orgulhoso. – Um plano que já teria acabado se tivesses aceite o meu pedido. Se tivesses esquecido o palerma do Hiwatari e tivesses vindo comigo! – continuou, irritado. O que Alexander dissera fez alguns ouvidos afinarem-se à conversa.

**Ling:** - É claro que eu não podia ir contigo. Eu amo o Kai e nunca o iria trocar por ti. – aquela afirmação fez algumas exclamações soarem no banco dos BBA Revolution causando a um certo rapaz umas bochechas rosadas. – Mas claro que tu não sabes isso o que é.

**Nicolau:** - _"Ela está a brincar com o fogo..." _– pensou, temendo pelo que poderia advertir daquela conversa.

Alexander sorriu de canto. Os seus olhos, antes divertidos, mostravam agora um brilho alucinado, demoníaco. Ling assustou-se ao encarar aqueles olhos. Nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira. Tão fora de si, tão irritado. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se deveria tentar acalmá-lo ou ignorá-lo.

**Alexander:** - Achas que eu não sei isso o que é? O amor? O sentimento mais patético e inútil que existe? – apesar de manter um sorriso, os seus olhos mostravam a raiva guardada em si. – Eu sei bem demais o que isso é. E sabes que mais? Eu preferia esquecer! – com isto, o primeiro ataque de Alexander tocou em Ling fazendo-a recuar um pouco. Um pequeno grito ouviu-se, Ling não esperava o ataque.

- _Ling!_

**Ling:** - Eu já te disse: eu não vou combater contigo.

**Alexander:** - Porquê? Tens medo de mim? Ou tens medo de perder o teu anjinho? – um segundo ataque, mais forte que o primeiro, dirigiu-se a Ling. Um segundo grito ouviu-se.

**Ling:** - Isto não faz sentido! Tu não devias estar a fazer isto! O que é que ele te ofereceu em troca para estares a fazer isto?

**Alexander:** - Tu não irias compreender. E eu nem me vou dar ao trabalho de explicar. Já chega de conversas, Ling, vamos combater! Black Knight! – um terceiro ataque, mais forte que os outros dois. Um terceiro grito, mais agudo que os outros, e Ling quase que caiu. Ao recuperar o equilíbrio, sentiu um líquido no seu rosto. Passou a mão pelo sítio dolorido e viu que era sangue. – Desculpa. Nunca se deve ferir um rosto de uma mulher, mas... eu não consegui resistir. – comentou, divertido, ao encarar o olhar irritado dela.

**Ling:** - Muito bem, já vi que não me queres ouvir. Angel ataca!

**Alexander:** - Finalmente!

Ataques mais elaborados, mais pensados, mais poderosos eram executados. Ling tentava afastar-se de Alexander, mas ele ia sempre atrás dela, atacando-a, fazendo-a recuar, perder o equilíbrio. Enquanto Alexander se mantinha calmo, Ling estava ofegante, cansada, fraca. Nunca imaginara o quão forte Alexander era. Mudou de estratégia, atacou o beyblade preto sem parar, sem misericórdia, numa tentativa de os colocar em pé de igualdade. Pela primeira vez, desde que o combate começara, vira o rapaz recuar, irritar-se por lhe fazerem frente. Viu-o chamar o seu bit-bicho, Black Knight. Um demónio de armadura negra, cabelos compridos também negros. Os olhos tapados pela armadura e uma foice mais alta que ele nas mãos.

Ling não se sentiu intimidada ao ver o brilho vermelho por entre as brechas da armadura, vindo na sua direcção. Em vez disso, chamou o seu anjo. O lendário anjo da luz, que todos acreditavam ser apenas uma lenda. Angel, de armadura dourada, cabelos compridos e loiros, olhos azuis, asas brancas como uma nuvem, segurando um ceptro dourado na mão direita. Um verdadeiro oposto de Black Knight.

Novamente, ataques intensos eram alcançados, mas Ling não estava a aguentar a pressão. Apesar de ter as suas asas a protegê-la, os ataques de Alexander conseguiam perfurar a sua defesa. Feriam-lhe as asas e a ela. Angel sabia do perigo e tentava manter Black Knight afastado, mas o demónio era mais forte. A cada ataque que Alexander lançava, maior era a sua potência, maior era o impacto no corpo fraco de Ling. Mesmo assim tentava contra-atacar, tentava resistir, mas não era o suficiente.

**Alexander:** - Tens uma força incrível, nunca pensei. – felicitou, cheio de sarcasmo. – Ling, o combate está perto do fim. Tu não aguentas mais. Apesar do teu anjo ser muito poderoso, tu não tens a resistência necessária para me enfrentar. És fraca e o teu anjo só piora as coisas. Lamento Ling, mas acabou. E eu vou levar o que vim buscar.

Ling olhava o rapaz, assustada. Não podia perder, não podia ficar por ali. _Não podia! _Tinha de vencer, tinha de resistir, tinha de proteger o Angel. Viu a enorme bola de energia negra formar-se na ponta da foice de Black Knight. Viu a bola de energia vir na sua direcção e ouviu alguma coisa, mas quanto mais a energia se aproximava, mais ela não conseguia ver nem ouvir.

Uma imensa escuridão abateu-se no estádio. O silêncio dominou o local por vários segundos, mas rapidamente voltou ao normal. Assim que a claridade invadiu o estádio, Ling estava caída perto das escadas. As suas asas continuavam sobre o seu corpo. Angel estava igualmente caído, enquanto o beyblade branco e dourado parecia querer parar a qualquer segundo.

**Miya:** - Ling! – um grito desesperado saiu da boca da mulher. – Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz? Eu devia tê-la puxado pelas orelhas e tirá-la daquele estádio. Mas é isso que eu vou fazer!

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Miya, não! Ela está no meio de um combate, não podes ir ter com ela.

**Miya:** - Stanley, a minha filha está desmaiada à minha frente e achas que não a vou ajudar? Deves estar louco!

**Tyson:** - O beyblade dela ainda está a girar. Tecnicamente, ela ainda está em combate, mas se ela se demorar muito a levantar será desclassificada. – explicou, odiando cada palavra que dizia. Ling estava a lutar e tudo porque tinha sido demasiado fraco. Porque tinha perdido. Nunca se iria perdoar por isso.

**Miya:** - A minha filha... – Stanley abraçou a amiga. Não suportava ver Miya triste, logo ela que era uma pessoa tão alegre. E tudo por um erro seu.

**Hilary:** - A Ling não vai perder, pois não? – perguntou, preocupada.

**Kenny:** - O beyblade dela... pode parar a qualquer momento. A energia vital dela está fraca. Ela não consegue aguentar muito mais este tipo de combate. Mesmo que ela se levante, o mais provável é que perca o combate. – disse com o portátil em cima das pernas, num tom cansado e preocupado.

**Shiori:** - No entanto, o bit-bicho dela possui uma grande energia. Uma energia muito maior que a do Black Knight do Alexander. Se ela conseguisse usar essa energia, ela venceria certamente. – explicou, enquanto olhava para o seu próprio portátil, com a luz do mesmo reflectida nos seus óculos finos. Kenny olhou para ela um pouco surpreso, mas não disse nada.

**Ray:** - Estás a querer dizer que ela tem uma hipótese, mas não sabe usá-la? – perguntou, tentando perceber.

**Shiori:** - É mais ou menos isso. – respondeu, fechando o portátil e tirando os óculos.

**Haruka:** - O bit-bicho dela esconde um enorme poder. Maior do que qualquer poder que já possamos ter visto. Mas ela não sabe usá-lo, não consegue controlá-lo e, mesmo que o fizesse, iria desgastá-la, enfraquecê-la imenso. – disse, num tom conformado, olhando o estádio.

**DJ:** - Só temos mais cinco minutos de espera. – avisou Jazzman.

**Kai:** - Espere mais um pouco! – pediu, olhando sério para o DJ. O homem ficou um pouco confuso, sem saber o que dizer. – Ela vai levantar-se. – disse, voltando a sua atenção ao estádio, onde Ling continuava caída.

**DJ:** - Apenas 10 minutos. – disse, vencido.

No banco dos BBA Revolution, a tensão tomava conta do ar. Estavam todos preocupados. Ling não se mexia, parecia o fim do combate. No entanto, Kai mantinha a esperança acesa. Queria manter. Queria que ela se levantasse, que ela voltasse a ter aquele ar sério e que acabasse com o combate. Mas esses mesmos desejos escondiam desejos mais profundos que ele mesmo desconhecia que tinha.

Os The Demons, apesar de estarem felizes por o combate estar a acabar, não se sentiam bem com a vitória, com o prémio da vitória. Tinhas-lhe sido prometido um sítio para morar, um refúgio do frio, da fome, da miséria. Era um bom prémio, mas perguntavam-se se os fins justificavam os meios. Tinham conseguido sobreviver por vezes de forma pouco honesta. Quando atingiram idade para trabalhar tinham-no feito, mas nunca era o suficiente. Eram sobreviventes e sempre o seriam.

Mas agora que olhavam para trás, não sabiam se aceitar a proposta de Boris tinha sido a melhor opção. Aquele homem parecia mais perigoso do que mostrava ser. Não conheciam o seu passado, não sabiam que tipo de crimes já cometera, mas ter um tecto pelo qual não chovia era muito tentador.

**Boris:** - Estou quase a conseguir. E tudo graças a vocês, rapazes! – disse, com um sorriso um tanto irónico.

**Ivan:** - Hnf, eu só espero que cumpra a sua promessa. – replicou, irritado. Boris apenas sorriu de canto.

**-x-**

Ling continuava caída, sem dar um sinal, no entanto ela estava cheia de vida no sítio onde se encontrava. Após o ataque, Ling acordara num sítio cheio de luz, uma espécie de vazio iluminado. A jovem estava sentada e observava cada canto. Não via nada para além de luz. Tentou chamar por alguém, mas não ouvia nada em resposta para além do seu eco. Passou-se tempo que ela não conseguiu definir quanto. Quando tinha desistido, ouviu passas atrás de si. Virou-se, ainda sentada, e não evitou sorrir.

**Ling:** - Angel... onde é que eu estou?

- _Tu desmaiaste. Acho que se pode dizer que estamos na tua mente._

**Ling:** - Na minha... mente? Espera, eu desmaiei? Então e o combate?

- _Tem calma. Ainda não perdeste. Continuamos em jogo, mas dentro de pouco tempo poderás perder._

**Ling:** - Eu tenho que voltar! Eu não posso perder, tenho que proteger-te! – disse, entrando em pânico.

- _E vais voltar. Mas tu estás fraca, não te consegues levantar. Muito menos combater. Estás ferida. _– ajoelhou-se em frente da mestra e passou-lhe a mão no rosto, no sítio onde estava o corte mais fundo. – _A culpa é minha. _

**Ling:** - Não, não é. – disse, segurando a mão de Angel.

- _Eu devia ter-te protegido. Devia ter mantido a minha promessa. _

**Ling:** - Mas é isso que estás a fazer. Não te preocupes tanto. – pediu, continuando a segurar na mão do anjo.

- _Mas eu vou proteger-te. Não vou permitir que mais ninguém te magoe. Vou cuidar de ti, vou ajudar-te a vencer. _– a sua face, normalmente calma, estava séria. Ling estranhou esse facto.

**Ling:** - Angel, do que estás a falar?

- _Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem. Nós vamos vencer, eu juro. _– um sorriso já brilhava na sua face enquanto, lentamente, ia separando a sua mão da de Ling.

**Ling:** - Angel...? – a princípio, não sabia do que o seu anjo poderia estar a falar. Como poderia ajudá-la a vencer se estavam presos naquele sítio? Então a resposta ocorreu-lhe como um flash. – Espera, tu não estás a pensar...? – no mesmo momento em que perguntou, Angel largou-lhe a mão. Mantinha o seu sorriso calmo enquanto o seu corpo começava a desaparecer. – Angel, não! Pára com isso! Angel! – ele ouvia-a, mas não o fazia. Continuava a desaparecer, lentamente. – Angel, isto é uma ordem, PÁRA! – com lágrimas nos olhos, Ling tentou novamente, sem sucesso. Quando só restava a face do doce anjo, ele aproximou-se da mestra e beijou-a levemente na testa.

- _Adorei conhecer-te, proteger-te, estar ao teu lado. Foste a minha luz durante este tempo, Ling Akimoto. Obrigado. _– sorria continuamente. Um sorriso que nunca vira na face do seu anjo. Ling não continha as lágrimas, nem queria.

**Ling:** - Pára com isso. Quem... quem é que me vai proteger agora?

- _Não te preocupes, já tens quem te proteja. _– uma pena vermelha caiu junto de Ling e ela percebeu a quem ele se referia. Lentamente, o rosto também desapareceu e juntou-se a uma bola de energia dourada que pairava no ar. Essa mesma bola entrou no corpo de Ling.

**Ling:** - ANGEL! – não conseguiu evitar gritar o nome do seu melhor amigo. Tanto pela dor, como pela raiva de ele não a ter obedecido. Gritou, tentando libertar-se daquele sentimento e da energia do anjo que entrava dentro dela. Mas nada disso serviria para a ajudar.

**-x-**

**DJ:** - Lamento, mas tenho que... – Jazzman parou de falar ao ver o anjo começar a brilhar e a desfazer-se em pequenas partículas de energia. – O que se passa aqui?

Miya olhava para o estádio, atónica. Sabia exactamente o que se passava, mas não queria acreditar. Sempre ouvira que aquela técnica era uma mera lenda. Não se sabia se era realmente verdadeira, porque o anjo continuava vivo. Mesmo perguntando-lhe pessoalmente, ele não respondia. Mas estava a ver, naquele momento, a realização de todas as histórias que ouvira em pequenina.

**Kenny:** - Isto não pode estar a acontecer. – o rapaz olhava, espantado, para o ecrã do seu portátil.

**Shiori:** - É impossível... – curiosa, aproximou-se de Kenny para ver as análises dele.

**Miharu:** - Será que os dois geniozinhos podem dizer-nos o que se está a passar? – pediu, impaciente e preocupada. Shiori olhou a amiga e tirou os óculos.

**Shiori:** - Miharu, pelo que parece a energia vital da Ling está a aumentar imenso. É como se o bit-bicho dela lhe estivesse a fornecer energia.

**Miya:** - Ele está a fornecer-lhe energia. – a voz dela soou firme e séria.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Miya...

**Miya:** - Esta é uma técnica lendária na minha família. Dizia-se que, num último estado de poder, o anjo iria fundir-se com o mestre e juntos iriam vencer o combate. Mas esse poder trazia uma derrota para o vencedor. Quando o combate terminasse, o anjo iria desaparecer e nunca mais voltaria à vida.

**Hilary:** - Como se morresse?

**Miya:** - Sim, ele morria com o ataque. Mas todos pensávamos que era apenas uma lenda. Afinal de contas, ele está vivo. Mas, ao que parece, ele vai usar esse ataque com a Ling. – lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos da mulher enquanto abraçava-se a Stanley.

**Tyson:** - Então, no fim do combate...

**Kai:** - ... ele vai desaparecer. _"Ling..."_

Angel continuava a desfazer-se. Já restava pouco do seu corpo. As pequenas partículas douradas de energia continuavam a entrar no corpo de Ling, embora a rapariga continuasse imóvel, sem vida.

**Boris:** - Mas o que raio se está a passar aqui? Como é que eu posso ter aquele anjo se ele está a desaparecer? – ergueu-se do banco, irritado. Será que tudo aquilo por que lutara iria escapar-lhe por entre os dedos por causa de um combate?

**Alexander:** - O que será que está a acontecer? – via com preocupação as pequenas partículas entrarem no corpo de Ling.

Quando Angel desapareceu por completo, o corpo de Ling brilhou. Ainda de olhos fechados, a jovem pôs-se de pé. Os seus cabelos pretos ganharam uma tonalidade clara, tendo mesmo algumas madeixas loiras. As suas asas, completamente brancas, misturaram-se em tons de dourado. Ao abrir os olhos, fixou-se directamente em Alexander. Os olhos escuros pelos quais o rapaz ansiava tinham sido substituídos por uns olhos vermelhos, frios e cheios de ódio. Na mão direita da jovem, o ceptro que Angel costumava segurar, passou a ser segurado por ela.

**Miya:** - Eu não acredito... a lenda é verdadeira... – Miya olhava espantada para a transformação da filha.

**Tyson:** - Sra. Akimoto, o que se passa com a Ling? – perguntou, preocupado, ao ver o estado da amiga.

**Miya:** - Aquela pessoa não é a minha filha. – disse com tristeza.

**Tyson:** - Como? Mas e a Ling? Onde é que ela está? – estava a ficar assustado.

**Miya:** - Ela vai ficar bem. – permitiu-se a um sorriso, numa tentativa de acalmar o rapaz e os outros. Juntou-se a Kai, ficando a uma distância menor do stadium.

**Kai:** - Pode-me explicar o que se está a passar? – sabia que era inútil, mas queria tentar de qualquer forma. Miya nem olhou para o seu "genro".

**Miya:** - Angel! – o seu tom de voz era frio e autoritário, como tinha sido sempre com o belo anjo. – O que significa isto? – Ling voltou-se de imediato para trás.

**Ling:** - _Miya-sama! _– o tom de voz dela saiu dobrado e grave. Pareciam duas vozes e, ao mesmo tempo, uma. No entanto, era só uma delas que estava consciente.

**Miya:** - O que pensas que estás a fazer? Achas que ela te vai perdoar?

**Ling:** - _Miya-sama... terei que correr esse risco! Vou protegê-la. Foi isso que lhe prometi há dez anos e não vou faltar com a minha palavra. Ela não merece sofrer mais. _

**Miya:** - Sabes que ela vai sofrer por ti, que EU vou sofrer por ti! Como podes fazer isso? – "Ling" virou o rosto e respirou fundo. Aquela tinha sido uma decisão difícil, mas tinha-a tomado e iria levar a sua decisão até ao fim.

**Ling:** - _Será a última vez que ela irá chorar. _– olhou para o lado de Miya e viu Kai. Fixou o seu olhar no rapaz por algum tempo, observando-o atentamente. – _Kai-sama, venha aqui por favor. _– Kai encarou a figura de Ling, desconfiado. No entanto, lá no fundo sabia que não era Ling quem o estava a chamar. Aproximou-se da jovem, em silêncio.

**Kai:** - O que se passa, Ling? – o seu tom pareceu aborrecido demais a Angel, contudo, aquele seria o tom normal com o qual ele se dirigiria à sua mestra, por isso não disse nada.

**Ling:** - _Kai-sama, peço-lhe que proteja a Ling-sama por mim. Que tome conta dela e que acabe com as lágrimas dela. Ela não merece sofrer mais. Por favor, prometa-me isso. _– olhar para uma Ling de olhos vermelhos e cabelos alourados era certamente difícil, mas a situação piorava quando essa mesma Ling lhe pedia para protegê-la em terceira pessoa. Mas Kai sabia que não era com Ling com quem estava a falar. Não era com aquela menina bem-disposta e sorridente, mas sim com o rapaz estranho do jardim da família Akimoto.

**Kai:** - Eu prometo. – a sua resposta provocara um sorriso na jovem. Contudo, não era o sorriso que Kai conhecia. Era um sorriso triste e cansado. Angel virou-se para o estádio e encarou Alexander. O rapaz parecia assustado aos olhos de Angel, mas, afinal de contas, o que sabia ele sobre os humanos?

**Alexander:** - Ling...? Não é que eu não goste do teu novo visual, mas estás estranha.

**Ling:** - _Tu! Tu magoaste-a, feriste-a, enganaste-a! Fizeste-a sofrer só por mim! Nunca vou perdoar-te por nada do que lhe fizeste. Ela perdoa-te, mas eu não. Aproveitaste-te da inocência dela, jogaste com os seus sentimentos e ainda querias que ela ficasse contigo? Ela é ingénua, mas nem tanto. _

**Alexander:** - Do que estás a falar? – perguntou, confuso.

**Ling:** - _Está na hora de pagares pelo que fizeste. Está na hora de acabar com este combate! _

Girou o ceptro e fê-lo desaparecer. Este converteu-se numa bola de energia, segurada por Angel. O anjo fez a bola de energia crescer nas suas mãos até formar uma gigante. Alexander temia o que poderia passar-se a seguir, mas estava ali para combater e era isso que ia fazer.

**Alexander:** - Não sei o que se passa, mas eu não me vou rebaixar. Black Knight, contra-ataca!

**Ling:** - _É inútil! O combate vai acabar agora mesmo! Final Justice! _– com estas palavras, a imensa bola de energia branca foi lançada em direcção ao seu adversário. Com a luz que se abateu no estádio, foi impossível ver o que acontecia no combate, não sabendo se tinha finalmente terminado ou não.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Dimitri:** - Meu, é disto que eu estou a falar quando se trata de miúdas! Aquela nova Ling é o máximo! – comentou, com um grande sorriso.

**Shiori:** - ¬¬'' Dimitri, aquela não era a Ling, era o Angel.

**Dimitri:** - O.O... (idiota) – Shiori simplesmente vai-se embora, deixando o loiro no seu estado de espanto. Eu aproximo-me do loiro e dou-lhe um golpe com o meu megafone.

**Xia:** - Dimitri! Acorda, tens que abrir o Cantinho!

**Dimitri:** - Au! – queixou-se, esfregando o local dorido. – Whatever, mas podias ter avisado que aquilo era um HOMEM!

**Xia:** - Eu avisei, tu é que não leste. – e vou-me embora com um sorriso triunfante.

**Dimitri:** - ¬¬... - dando uma volta na cadeira, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros, conseguindo uns gritinhos histéricos das fãs que ele ganhou nesta fic, e que me deixa orgulhosa, e dando o seu sorriso Pepsodent, Dimitri Disniov começa o Cantinho. – Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores sejam todos bem-vindos à 27ª edição do Cantinho da Xia! – o nosso público constituído por antigos convidados, personagens da fic, os nossos leitores e gente desconhecida aplaude com emoção.

**Xia:** - Olá a todos, minna! Hum, será que me demorei um pouquinho com este capítulo?

**Miharu:** - Sinceramente, eu acho que sim. O nosso público precisa saber o final o quanto antes!

**Xia:** - Calma Miharu, também não vamos apressar as coisas. Bom, este capítulo veio mais tarde porque andei em limpezas e em pintura cá em casa e, claro, como a filha mais velha tenho que ajudar.

**Ivan:** - A Taichou? A limpar? Histórico!

**Dimitri:** - E merece ser guardado para a eternidade. Por isso é que pedi à Rika para tirar umas fotos.

**Xia:** - ¬¬...

**Ivan:** - Di, tu és inteligente!

**Dimitri:** - Eu sei. – sorriso convencido. – Rika, traz cá as fotos. – a loira hiperactiva vem rapidamente ter com Dimitri.

**Rika:** - Aqui tem as fotos, chefe. – disse entregando um pacote que diz "Altamente secreto... e cómico xD" a Dimitri.

**Ivan:** - Chefe? Di, tu és mesmo bom.

**Dimitri:** - Eu sei. – sorriso convencido – parte II. – Bom, vejam só! A Taichou de esfregona a lavar o chão. Oh, e a limpar o pó ao seu precioso computador. E nesta ela está a tentar aspirar uma aranha! Isto é ouro puro!

**Xia:** - ¬¬X...

**Miharu:** (tentando abafar os risos) – Não sabia que tinhas dotes para fada do lar, Taichou.

**Xia:** - ¬¬ Cala-te... Vamos responder à review da crazy. Bom, rapazes serão sempre rapazes. Eu acho que, se visses a tal rapariga, a matavas! O Alexander certamente agradeceria.

**Alexander:** - Com toda a certeza. – sorriso demoníaco. De facto, a sua marca registrada.

**Xia:** - Sim, eles tiveram um passado muito difícil. Um dia gostava de fazer uma fic a tentar recriar o passado deles. Vamos a ver se temos sorte. ;p Os ramos ainda não chegaram? Não me digam que o Harima se escapou e foi levar os ramos à Tenma-chan? Ai, meu Deus. (Harima Kenji e Tsukamoto Tenma, ambos personagens do anime School Rumble). Quanto à tal fic, já a leste. n.n Os outros casais... eu percebi o teu ponto de vista, mas eu não fiz isso na fic para não ficar muito cliché. Acho que seria muito óbvio. No entanto, one-shots separadas são diferentes... pode ser que tenhas sorte. ;p Obrigado pela review e pelo comentário no blog.

**Miharu:** - Minna, vou trazer aqui uns avisos. No blog das fics da Taichou, ao qual agora acedem clicando em homepage no profile dela, já estão postadas duas das fics que ela andou a falar. Esperamos que as leiam! n.n

**Xia:** - E agora o preview do próximo capítulo:

_Está na hora de recuperar o perdido à muito tempo. Já é tempo de esquecer o passado e criar um novo futuro. Vidas em risco arriscam-se por outras. A desilusão, a tristeza, a culpa. Uma última conversa poderá terminar com tudo? __**Capítulo 29: Uma última lágrima**_

**Xia:** - E aqui está! Foi curtinho, mas é isto que temos por hoje. x) O capítulo de hoje é o antepenúltimo, minna. A fic acabou ao fim de 30 capítulos, por isso agora estamos em contagem decrescente dos momentos finais. E por falar em finais, está na hora de encerrar o Cantinho. Ivan!

**Ivan:** - Ahahahahahaha! xD Essas fotos... – ele cala-se ao ver a minha cara. – Minna-san! Então o que acharam deste capítulo? Acham que a bebezinha vai vencer ou o vencedor será o grande líder dos The Demons? Só saberão a resposta no próximo capítulo! xD Aquela parte da mudança da miúda foi esquisita, não acham? Digam-nos o que acharam nas vossas reviews e não se esqueçam de visitar o blog da Taichou.

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!


	29. Uma última lágrima

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ O combate final tem início e Ling tenta convencer Alexander a parar com aquilo. O rapaz não a ouve e ataca-a, simplesmente. Ling então decide contra-atacar, mas o ataque de Alexander é forte demais e fá-la desmaiar. Enquanto desmaiada, Ling encontra-se com Angel numa espécie de despedida, em que percebe que Angel planeia usar o seu ataque definitivo. Tenta impedi-lo, mas não consegue. O anjo funde-se com Ling e ambos continuam o combate. Lançando o seu último ataque, Angel deseja que tudo tenha terminado._

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Uma última lágrima**

Alexander tapou os olhos com a aproximação da luz. Era demasiado intensa para conseguir manter os olhos abertos. Enquanto sentia um calor invadir-lhe o corpo, ouviu alguém chamar por ele. Abriu lentamente os olhos e encontrou-se num sítio estranho. Estava cheio de luz. Uma espécie de vazio iluminado. Olhando para trás, encontra Ling a olhar para ele com o seu sorriso doce.

**Alexander:** - Ling…? Onde é que eu estou? O que se passa?

**Ling:** - Alexander, tenta lembrar-te. – o rapaz olhou-a, confuso. – Tenta lembrar-te do que é importante.

**Alexander:** - Do que estás a falar?

**Ling:** - Lembras-te quando ansiavas por ser livre, por traçar o teu próprio caminho junto daqueles que partilhavam esse sentimento?

**Alexander:** - Ling... estás estranha... – atreveu-se a tocar na jovem, mas a sua mão simplesmente atravessou o braço de Ling, como se fosse ar. Alexander assustou-se, mas não o demonstrou.

**Ling:** - Não tenhas medo, não te quero fazer mal. – pediu com um sorriso. Com esta afirmação Alexander teve a certeza de que algo de muito errado se estava a passar. – Eu só quero que te lembres de quem és, do que realmente sentes e não do que estás a ser obrigado a fazer. Eu sei que não gostas de magoar as pessoas, Alexander.

**Alexander:** - Ai sim?

**Ling:** - Os teus amigos preocupam-se contigo e tu também te preocupas com eles. Mas já não consegues mostrar isso. Tu queres odiar as pessoas, culpá-las daquilo que te aconteceu, mas sabes que ninguém tem a culpa. Preferes fechar-te nesse teu mundo, nas tuas lembranças, em vez de esqueceres e tentar ter a vida que sempre quiseste.

**Alexander:** - Eu tenho a vida que sempre quis! Estou longe de casa, longe do sofrimento, sou eu quem mando! Ninguém tem a coragem para me desafiar, para me dirigir a palavra. Sou poderoso, sou o líder da melhor equipa de Beyblade de sempre. O que poderia querer mais?

**Ling:** - O teu coração. – respondeu, com o seu sorriso doce e angelical. Alexander olhou para ela, com uma enorme raiva a crescer-lhe no peito. Ling podia ver uma aura negra formar-se em volta do rapaz, mas, mesmo assim, mantinha o sorriso. As suas asas brancas ergueram-se e Ling voou até Alexander.

**Alexander:** - Eu não sei o que pensas que estás a fazer, mas é bom que saibas que não é assim que me derrotas. – Ling não disse nada, limitou-se a sorrir. Abriu os seus braços e, quando estava próxima do rapaz, abraçou-o. Alexander congelou com aquela atitude.

**Ling:** - Deixa-me ajudar-te... a recuperares o teu coração, Alex.

Alexander não sabia o que fazer. Não percebia como Ling podia estar a entrar na barreira dele daquela forma. Estava a derrotá-lo, a descobrir os seus pontos fracos e a usá-los em seu benefício. Pelo menos, era nisso que queria acreditar. Mas ter Ling a falar daquela forma, estar naquele lugar estranho e sentir o calor dela a penetrar no seu corpo, fazia-o chegar a uma única conclusão: era tudo um sonho. Um simples sonho, como já tivera antes. Sendo assim, sentiu que não havia problema em aceitar o carinho que tanto ansiava, mas que negava a si próprio. Abraçou Ling, deixando aquele calor penetrar mais fundo no seu corpo.

**Alexander:** - Ling... eu ia adorar ter a tua ajuda.

**-x-**

Ling continuava sentada naquele vazio, cheio de luz. As suas lágrimas fizeram o percurso dos seus olhos pelo seu rosto abaixo, novamente. Sabia o que se passava. Conhecia aquele ataque, Angel falara-lhe sobre ele. Um ataque que requer a junção dos poderes do bit-bicho e do seu mestre, com o objectivo de se atingir um poder incrível. Um ataque que iria destruir por completo o bit-bicho, como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

Ela desejava que aquela decisão nunca tivesse sido tomada, que Angel não teimasse tanto em protegê-la. Mas ele dissera-lhe que iria descansado, pois já havia alguém para protegê-la. Kai iria protegê-la. Ling sabia que isso era verdade, mas era a vida do seu melhor amigo que estava a ser destruída, apenas para salvá-la novamente. Suspirou. Naquele momento, já não havia nada que a jovem de cabelos negros pudesse fazer.

Sem que se apercebesse completamente como, viu a luz começar a desaparecer. Começou a ver o estádio, uma luz a desaparecer do estádio. Ouvia a voz da mãe, dos seus amigos, ouvia o público, o Jazzman, os The Demons a puxarem por Alexander. Olhou para o estádio e viu dois beyblades, o seu e o de Alexander, já no fim do combate. Ling sorriu, mas não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que quiseram percorrer o seu rosto mais uma vez.

**-x-**

A luz que se abatera pelo estádio finalmente desaparecera. Aos poucos, a fumaça misturava-se com o ar e clareava lentamente. Por fim, puderam ver-se os beyblades no estádio. Como é óbvio, a primeira reacção foi por parte do público. Embora este fosse contagiante, caras chocadas pelo resultado não puderam ser evitadas.

**DJ:** - E o combate chegou ao fim, o que significa que já temos vencedor e campeões mundiais de Beyblade! Senhoras e senhores, o vencedor deste combate, neste caso vencedora, Ling! E com esta vitória, temos, pela segunda vez consecutiva como campeões do mundo de Beyblade, os BBA Revolution! – claramente, a voz de Jazzman ecoou por todo o estádio fazendo mais ruído que o público.

Todos os presentes no banco dos BBA Revolution abraçaram-se e festejaram. Aquele era um momento de verdadeira alegria e, quem sabe, alívio. Os The Demons tinham sido derrotados; pela primeira vez, em todo o campeonato, uma equipa conseguira vencer os The Demons e tudo crédito de Daichi, mas principalmente de Ling. A vencedora que encontrava-se ajoelhada no stadium, com o seu beyblade branco em mãos, encarando o bit chip vazio.

Alexander continuava quieto, em pé, no stadium. Teria sonhado durante o combate? Teria aquilo acontecido verdadeiramente? Ou teria aquilo sido apenas uma ilusão? A verdade é que, durante aquele momento, sentiu que tudo aquilo que fizera na sua vida, aquilo em que se tornara, era errado. Não era aquilo que sonhara para si nem para a sua equipa, os seus amigos. Olhava para Ling e via a sua expressão triste. Quantas vezes já a tinha visto daquela forma? E, muitas das vezes, por sua culpa...

Ouvia os seus amigos atrás de si a reclamar, a descarregar a raiva por não se terem tornado campeões mundiais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a tentar consolá-lo. Não ouvia a voz de Boris. Esse facto não o acalmou. Moveu-se do local de onde estava e dirigiu-se à rapariga à sua frente. Ao ver uma sombra, Ling levantou o rosto e olhou Alexander.

Ao verem o líder dos The Demons junto de Ling, muitos se alertaram. Kai estava prestes a pôr-se entre os dois, mas Miya impediu-o. Sentia que aquele momento deveria acontecer, sem importar qualquer que fosse o resultado. Os dois continuavam a encarar-se, sem dizerem uma palavra. Do nada, Alexander estendeu a mão para ajudar Ling a levantar-se. A jovem ficou a encarar a mão, confusa. Não sabia se deveria aceitá-la ou não. Voltou a olhar Alexander e viu um sorriso no rosto dele. Não o sorriso falso, nem sádico ou demoníaco que ele já lhe mostrara, mas um sorriso calmo e sincero. Ling permitiu-se a sorrir também e aceitou a mão de Alexander.

**Ling:** - Obrigado. – disse, após levantar-se. Quando estava para soltar-se sente uma pequena tontura, mas Alexander ampara-a.

**Alexander:** - Tem cuidado. – Ling corou um pouco com o olhar dele. Era terno e carinhoso. Seria aquele... o verdadeiro Alexander? – Mas, só para que saibas, sou eu quem deve agradecer.

**Ling:** - A sério? Porquê?

**Alexander:** - Talvez por seres um anjo. – disse, num tom misterioso. Ling olhou-o, confusa. – Desculpa... tudo aquilo que te fiz passar. Sei que já não vale a pena e sei que tens todo o direito a odiar-me, mas, mesmo assim... desculpa. – Ling abriu um sorriso. O seu sorriso doce e calmo.

**Ling:** - Desculpas aceites. – era estranho, mas sabia que aquele era o verdadeiro Alexander. O Alexander que se escondeu atrás de um muro de frieza e crueldade, mas que, por alguma razão, estava ali, junto dela.

**Alexander:** - Eu ajudo-te a descer. – com isto, ambos começaram a descer as escadas do stadium. Ling estava agarrada a Alexander e as suas faces estavam um tanto rosadas. Alexander limitava-se a sorrir. Essa aproximação exagerada dos dois irritou Kai e isso não passou despercebido à mãe maluca ao lado dele.

**Miya:** - Com ciúmes? – perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

**Kai:** - Porque haveria? – replicou, irritado, virando a cara para tentar esconder o rubor do seu rosto. Será que aquela mulher tinha que lhe fazer sempre aquilo? Assim que Ling desceu as escadas, correu para os braços da mãe.

**Ling:** - Mãe!

**Miya:** - Ling, minha querida! – Miya não conteve as lágrimas. – Tu estás bem? – perguntou, olhando para a filha e passando-lhe a mão pelo rosto.

**Ling:** - Estou cansada, mas vou ficar bem.

**Miya:** - Estava tão preocupada. Querida... aquele ataque... tu sabias da existência dele?

**Ling:** - O Angel falou-me sobre ele e sobre os seus riscos. – respondeu, com tristeza na voz.

**Miya:** - E mesmo assim deixaste que ele o realizasse? Quiseste arriscar tudo dessa forma?

**Ling:** - Não fui eu. Foi ele quem escolheu. Eu não pude fazer nada para impedi-lo. – antes que as lágrimas voltassem, Ling concentrou-se nos amigos que se aproximavam para felicitá-la. Estavam todos felizes pela vitória, principalmente a sua equipa, visto que tinham ganho o campeonato pela segunda vez. O ambiente alegre perdurou durante mais algum tempo sob o olhar de Alexander, até que o grupo ouve uma voz desnecessária àquele momento.

**Boris:** - Oh, que momento comovente. A comemorar a vitória do campeonato e, quem sabe, a vitória por se terem visto livres de mim? Enganam-se! Podem ter vencido este combate, mas eu ainda estou aqui.

**Miya:** - O que é que queres, Boris? – perguntou, encarando o irmão com desdém.

**Boris:** - Eu? Simplesmente aquilo que vim buscar. E, ao que parece, é muito difícil de conseguir. – disse, olhando de canto para Alexander.

- Deixe-o em paz! – Boris virou-se para trás, para encarar os The Demons com Dimitri na dianteira.

**Boris:** - Olhem o que temos aqui! São os três mosqueteiros que vieram salvar o seu líder?

**Dimitri:** - Eu disse, deixe-o em paz! – a sua expressão estava longe de ser alegre ou sarcástica, como o habitual. Estava irritado e queria acabar com aquilo.

Com a derrota de Alexander, os três rapazes perceberam que não valia a pena estar ao lado daquele homem. Rapidamente perceberam que tinham sido meros brinquedos e não iriam deixar esse jogo perdurar. Principalmente, porque o seu líder parecia pensar dessa forma.

**Boris:** - Tu não és ninguém para me dar ordens! Vocês não passam de uns pirralhos que tiveram uma oportunidade de fazer as coisas bem e desperdiçaram-na. Agora, deixem-me em paz! – com isto, Boris empurrou Dimitri para longe de si.

**Ivan:** - Dimitri! – o rapaz apanhou o amigo, mas, com o empurrão, a pistola que o loiro guardava caiu no chão.

**Boris:** - Muito bem, onde é que nós íamos? – Boris apanhou a pistola e preparou-a para disparar. – Ah sim, já me lembro. – sem pensar duas vezes, apontou a pistola a Ling. – Entrega-me o anjo! – rapidamente, Alexander colocou-se em frente de Ling.

**Ling:** - Alex! - A atitude do rapaz surpreendeu a todos, principalmente a quem considerava Alexander o inimigo.

**Alexander:** - Você não vai tocar com um dedo nela! – os seus olhos negros encaravam os vermelhos de Boris.

**Boris:** - Com que então, parece que vou ter que acabar contigo primeiro. Desapontaste-me muito, Alexander. Depositei as minhas esperanças em ti, mas desiludiste-me. É pena que isto tenha que acabar assim.

**Miya:** - Boris, pára com isso! – a mulher interviu, com medo do que se seguiria. Sabia do que Boris era capaz, mas não queria vê-lo com os seus próprios olhos.

**Boris:** - Maninha, não te preocupes, eu não te vou fazer nada. Basta entregarem-me o que me pertence, que eu vou-me embora.

**Miya:** - Mas o Angel desapareceu durante o combate, tu mesmo viste!

**Boris:** - Não estás à espera que eu acredite nisso, pois não maninha? – a sua expressão era divertida e sádica. Gostava do que fazia.

**Miya:** - Mas é a verdade! – disse, ficando desesperada. Boris simplesmente acentuou o sorriso sádico que mantinha e apontou a arma a Miya.

**Boris:** - A verdade... deveria eu acreditar nela? – quando Boris estava prestes a disparar, alguém agarra-o por trás e todos ouvem a voz do Sr. Dickinson.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Guardas, prendam esse homem pelo assassínio de Tsushihiro Akimoto e Voltaire Hiwatari! – à menção do segundo nome, todos olharam para Kai, surpresos.

**Kai:** - O quê? – um misto de raiva e tristeza misturaram-se nos olhos do rapaz.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Lamento, Kai. – disse, aproximando-se do rapaz. Este limitou-se a baixar a cabeça. Logo após Boris começar o seu discurso, o Sr. Dickinson desaparecera. Tinha ido ao seu escritório chamar a polícia, para acabar com aquilo de uma vez e tentar corrigir o erro que cometera.

**Boris:** - Ora vejam só quem ganhou coragem! Tenho de felicitar-se Stanley, nunca pensei que fosses capaz de me entregar à polícia. – comentou, divertido, enquanto os guardas algemavam-no e saíam com ele, levando a preciosa pistola de Dimitri com eles.

**Dimitri:** - Mas...? – Dimitri olhava para a sua pistola a afastar-se dele, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

**Nicolau:** - Acho que, por agora, não vais precisar dela, Dimitri. – disse, com um leve sorriso, tocando no ombro do colega.

Os The Demons juntaram-se e os ânimos foram-se acalmando. A saída de Boris tornou o ambiente mais leve e fez perceber a todos que tinha tudo terminado. O momento pelo qual tinham ansiado tinha finalmente chegado. Boris estava preso e Ling continuava ali, inteira e bem. Pelo menos, era o que todos pensavam. Com as coisas calmas, fizeram-se a entrega dos prémios. Os BBA Revolution receberam o seu troféu enquanto que os The Demons receberam medalhas por terem sido a melhor revelação do ano. Após a entrega dos prémios, os quatro rapazes desapareceram.

Os restantes foram para fora e comportavam-se como se nada tivesse acontecido. Miya tinha obrigado Tyson e Daichi a irem à enfermaria do estádio com ela, para tratarem das feridas. O Sr. Dickinson fora tratar de uns últimos assuntos sobre o campeonato. As Night Girls, Ray, Max, Kenny e Hilary estavam a conversar calmamente, a aproveitar o ar fresco da rua. Os Blitzkreig Boys, três deles, despediram-se dos demais e foram-se embora.

Rika, ao chegar à rua, achou aquilo tudo tão bonito que começou a tirar fotografias de tudo o que via. Tirava fotografias a todos nas suas poses menos esperadas. Por causa disso, tinha Miharu e Haruka à sua sola. Conseguira tirar uma fotografia dos Blitzkreig Boys antes de se irem embora, mas considerava o seu maior feito a fotografia que tirara aos The Demons, sem ninguém saber, nem eles mesmos. Nessa fotografia, podia ver-se quatro rapazes normais a caminharem pela rua com um ar feliz, verdadeiramente feliz.

Mais afastados do grupo, estavam Kai e Ling. Os dois estavam junto de uma árvore, com Kai encostado nela e Ling à frente dele. Até à saída, a jovem tentara manter-se forte, mas junto de Kai sabia que podia mostrar o que sentia de verdade. Estava triste, sentia-se desiludida consigo mesma. Acabara de perder o melhor amigo e não tinha conseguido fazer nada para tentar impedi-lo, ajudá-lo.

**Ling:** - Perdi-o... e não consegui fazer nada... – encostou a cabeça no peito de Kai, deixando a tristeza dominá-la. O rapaz não a impediu.

**Kai:** - Ele apenas queria que ficasses bem. – disse, numa voz calma.

**Ling:** - Isto não devia ter acontecido... – preparava-se para chorar outra vez, mas uma vozinha chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Ling, Kai! – disse a pessoa numa voz alegre. Ling passou a mão pelos olhos e virou-se para trás.

**Ling:** - Rika! O que foi? – perguntou, com o seu sorriso.

**Rika:** - Posso tirar-vos uma fotografia? – mantinha a sua expressão inocente e alegre.

**Ling:** - A nós os dois? Juntos? – Ling corou com a ideia.

**Rika:** - Sim! Posso?

**Ling:** - Bem, se o Kai não se importar... – olhou para o rapaz em busca da resposta. Ele apenas deu aos ombros e aproximou-se de Ling.

Rika focou a imagem e procurou o melhor ângulo. Estava para pedir uns sorrisos, mas mudou de ideias ao lembrar-se que estava a lidar com Kai Hiwatari. A fotografia mostrava bem quem eles eram. Ling estava com as mãos atrás das costas e tinha o seu sorriso de sempre no rosto, enquanto que Kai estava ligeiramente de lado e olhava sério para a câmara. Rika gostou da fotografia. Estava bonita e natural. Agradeceu aos dois e foi a correr tirar uma fotografia a Miharu, enquanto ela se gabava em frente dos outros. Momentos depois, Tyson e Daichi juntaram-se ao grupo, acompanhados por Miya e pelo Sr. Dickinson. Tyson chamou os amigos, pois tinha algo a contar-lhes.

**Hilary:** - O que se passa, Tyson? Para quê tanto suspense? – perguntou, cansada de esperar.

**Tyson:** - É assim: como o campeonato já acabou e os nossos problemas também, eu decidi fazer uma festa para comemorar.

**Max:** - Uma festa?

**Tyson:** - Sim! Em minha casa, depois de amanhã, e estão todos convidados. Tenho a certeza que o meu avô vai adorar a ideia. Kai, não te esqueças de falar com a tua equipa. – pediu, pondo a mão no ombro do amigo. – E Ling... – olhou para a amiga, com um sorriso que a deixou um tanto confusa. – Eu queria que falasses com os The Demons. – muitos olharam para Tyson, desconfiados. Convidar o inimigo para uma festa?

**Ling:** - Falar... com os The Demons?

**Tyson:** - Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, é estranho, mas acho que é uma boa maneira de os conhecermos a sério. – Tyson olhou para os amigos. Via nas suas expressões que todos concordavam com a sua decisão. Afinal de contas, o verdadeiro inimigo sempre fora o Boris.

**Ling:** - E como é que eu os encontro?

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Com isto. – disse, piscando o olho e entregando um papel com o hotel em que os The Demons estavam hospedados. Ling sorriu. Aquilo podia ser o início de uma nova vida para todos.

**-x-**

A noite que passara, tinha sido a melhor noite de sono que todos já tinham tido, desde à bastante tempo. O dia chegara, mostrando-se radiante e alegre, conseguindo transmitir os sentimentos de muitos. No entanto, alegria não era aquilo que ela sentia naquele momento. Depois do almoço, preparara-se para a pequena missão que tinha imposto a si própria naquele dia. Caminhava calmamente pelas ruas, enquanto a leve brisa brincava com os seus cabelos. Vestia uma saia de ganga com borboletas em cada bolso, uma rosa e a outra amarela; cada lado da saia tinha uma faixa rosa, a blusa era branca com bolinhas cor-de-rosa e, por cima, tinha uma segunda blusa de manga curta, de um rosa mais escuro. Calçava uma sabrinas da mesma cor das bolinhas, usava um relógio e levava uma mala.

Naquela tarde iria estar ocupada, mas decidira fazer tudo de tarde para poder passar a manhã com a mãe, antes dela voltar ao trabalho. Sentia-se triste, desiludida consigo mesma. O destino tinha sido bem irónico com ela... fizera tudo para não perder o seu melhor amigo, várias pessoas se feriram para ajudá-la e, no fim... no fim perdeu-o na mesma. Caminhou mais um pouco pelas ruas vazias, até chegar a uma enorme entrada com os seus portões negros e enferrujados, abertos. Respirou fundo e entrou.

O sítio estava vazio, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava cheio de gente. Vários rostos, há muito esquecidos, permaneciam ali, sorrindo por toda a eternidade. Dirigiu-se a um sítio específico, à campa do seu pai. Parou em frente da mesma e olhou a lápide por algum tempo. Voltou a respirar fundo, abriu um sorriso e baixou-se em frente da campa.

**Ling:** - Olá papá! Já não venho aqui há algum tempo, não é verdade? Estive ocupada com o campeonato. – calou-se por algum tempo, retomando novamente o discurso. – Sabes, acho que, apesar de tudo, valeu a pena... ter entrado no campeonato. Afinal de contas, faço parte dos campeões do mundo! Mas não é só isso. No campeonato, conheci imensas pessoas, fiz bons amigos, apaixonei-me e... conheci a verdade sobre a nossa família. Não aconteceu de uma forma bonita, mas ao menos fiquei a saber.

Voltou a calar-se. As memórias do seu combate com Alexander voltaram, o sorriso que Angel lhe tinha mostrado naquele último momento. Fechou os olhos e lágrimas percorreram a sua face. Enxugou-as de imediato e tirou um colar que trazia ao pescoço. O mesmo colar que a mãe lhe dera à 10 anos atrás. Olhou para a medalha e encontrou-a vazia, tal como o chip do seu beyblade. Tinha esperança de o voltar a ver, mas, no fundo, sabia que era impossível. Uma nova lágrima escorreu pela sua face e Ling deixou-a percorrer o seu caminho, sozinha.

**Ling:** - Falei com a mãe esta manhã. Disse-lhe que não conseguia compreender o porquê de me tentarem proteger, mas ela explicou-me. Ela disse-me para me pôr no vosso lugar, para pensar que alguém que gostasse muito estivesse em perigo e para pensar no que faria. Eu respondi-lhe que a protegeria com a minha vida e, então, percebi. Mas... é sempre difícil ver isso, principalmente se nós formos os protegidos. Mas eu agradeço aos dois, papá. A ti e ao Angel, por me terem protegido, por terem estado sempre ao meu lado quando precisei. Amo-os aos dois. E, é por isso, que acho que isto devia ficar contigo, papá.

Ling foi à mala que trazia consigo e tirou de lá um objecto branco. Era o seu beyblade. Estava em muito mau estado devido ao combate, mas isso não importava a Ling. Pegou no beyblade e colocou-o junto da lápide. Sorriu. Sim, eles deviam ficar juntos e ela iria visitá-los e falar com eles, e contar-lhes as novidades, tal como sempre fizera com o seu pai. Ficou a olhar a lápide durante mais algum tempo, em silêncio. Uma leve brisa levantou-se, fazendo os cabelos negros da jovem esvoaçarem. Com a brisa, uma mão pálida e quase transparente apareceu do nada, avançando lentamente até ao ombro da jovem. Ling apercebeu-se de uma presença atrás de si e ficou alerta. O seu coração batia rapidamente no peito. A rapariga virou-se lentamente e...

**Ling:** - Kai! – suspirou de alívio. Porque pensara que poderia ser um fantasma? – Assustaste-me! – levantou-se e ficou frente a frente com o rapaz.

**Kai:** - Não te esperava ver aqui. – disse, no seu tom normal. – Pelos vistos, também vieste...

**Ling:** - É... Kai, eu... lamento pelo teu avô.

**Kai:** - Bem, já sabíamos que ele tinha sido morto, mas só faltava o quem. Apenas descobri a última peça do puzzle. – Kai olhou distraidamente para o lado. Ficou pensativo ao voltar a lembrar-se que Boris fora o responsável pela morte do seu avô. Então, notou algo junto da lápide de mármore. – Ling?

**Ling:** - O que se passa?

**Kai:** - Aquilo ali é o teu beyblade? – perguntou, apontando para o pequeno objecto.

**Ling:** - Sim, porquê?

**Kai:** - Vais deixá-lo aqui? – estava um pouco confuso com aquilo. Ling pôs as mãos trás das costas e sorriu.

**Ling:** - Sim. O meu Angel vai ficar aqui, junto do meu pai. E... só para que saibas, eu desisti do Beyblade. – Kai olhou-a, surpreso.

**Kai:** - Desististe? – ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Fazia sentido. Ela tinha perdido o seu bit-bicho e sem ele, provavelmente, não fazia sentido continuar a combater. Suspirou e decidiu que não valia a pena continuar com o assunto. – Vamos? – Ling abriu mais o seu sorriso.

**Ling:** - Eu gostava muito, mas hoje não posso voltar contigo.

**Kai:** - Então porquê? – perguntou, desconfiado.

**Ling:** - Tenho um encontro. – respondeu com o seu sorriso alegre, deixando Kai muito curioso e quem sabe irritado... ou seria ciumento?

_Continua..._

**

* * *

****Kai:** - Como te atreves a tocar na princesa?

**Alexander:** - Que queres dizer? A princesa é a minha noiva!

**Kai:** - Ela não se quer casar contigo!

**Alexander:** - Se assim fosse, o casamento nunca teria sido marcado.

**Kai:** - Entrega-me a princesa!

**Alexander:** - Nunca!

Ambos os cavaleiros correram um para o outro, erguendo as suas espadas. Quando estas se tocaram, os dois adversários encararam-se com ódio. Atacavam-se sem parar, enquanto a princesa assistia a luta com as mãos junto ao peito. Os ataques do príncipe eram mais poderosos e o nobre cavaleiro caiu aos pés da sua amada princesa.

**Ling:** - Kai!

**Kai:** - Princesa...

**Xia:** (com o meu megafone) – CORTA! – yup, estávamos a fazer um filme. Com o tempo livre que temos agora, o melhor é aproveitar e fazer algo divertido. Como puderam ver, sou a realizadora. – Mas o que é isto? Kai, quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que deves olhar para a princesa, ou seja para a Ling, com um ar sério e não com essa cara sonhadora! Vocês tem mais que tempo para fugir daqui depois do Cantinho, por isso toca a trabalhar como deve de ser!

**V.D.A.B.:** - Desculpe interromper, Taichou, mas o Cantinho já começou. – avisou-me, começando a guardar o material das filmagens.

**Xia:** - o.o A sério? – olho para trás e vejo o público a acenar para mim, maldosamente. – n.n'... – pego no megafone. – AOS VOSSOS LUGARES! LUZES, CÂMARA, ACÇÃO!

**Ivan:** - Leitoras e leitores, escritoras e escritores, sejam todos bem-vindos à 28ª e penúltima edição do Cantinho da Xia! Convosco, as nossas apresentadoras Xia Matsuyama e Miharu Kinomoto!

**Xia:** - Olá minna! Estão a ter umas boas férias? Esse Verão anda demasiado calorento? Já apanharam muitos escaldões? O meu tem sido bom, escaldões só nos ombros. xD Podia ser pior, podia ter nos pés. u.u

**Miharu:** - xD Isso é a coisa mais tonta que eu já ouvi!

**Xia:** - ¬¬ Cala a boca... E aqui está o penúltimo capítulo, minna. Finalmente, o campeonato chegou ao fim e o Boris foi desta para melhor!

**Dimitri:** - Buááááááááááá! i.i

**Xia:** - o.o Dimitri? O que se passa?

**Dimitri:** - Aqueles polícias maus levaram o meu bebé! Buááááááááááá! i.i

**Miharu:** - ¬¬ Não acredito nisto. Ele está a chorar pela pistola.

**Nicolau:** (aparecendo do nada e assustando Miharu, que quase voa da cadeira) – A pistola era aquilo que o Dimitri mais gostava neste mundo, a seguir ao Alexander, é claro.

**Shiori:** - Ele vai ter que se habituar. – disse, aparecendo ao lado de Nicolau, e pregando um segundo susto a Miharu. – Afinal de contas, menores não podem ter coisas dessas em sua pose. – continuou, endireitando o óculos.

**Miharu:** - Será que dá para vocês aparecerem como pessoas normais? Estão a dar cabo do meu coração!

**Haruka:** (passando de repente pelo local) – Tu tens coração? – e continua o seu caminho, como se nada fosse.

**Miharu:** - ¬¬X...

**Rika:** - Perfeito! – e tira uma fotografia a Miharu. De seguida, vem a cena cliché da Miharu a correr atrás da Rika por tudo o que é estúdio e eu fico sem assistente.

**Xia:** - Lá se vai a minha assistente u.u... Olha Dimitri, eu prometo que te compro outra.

**Dimitri:** (secando as lágrimas) – De certeza? – pergunta com uma expressão chorona.

**Xia:** - Sim, eu prometo.

**Dimitri:** - Obrigado, Taichou! – com isto o loiro dá-me um abraço de urso e, na fracção de um segundo. volta ao normal. – Bom, acho melhor voltar ao camarim para ver as roupas para a minha actuação e qual o melhor sorriso a utilizar. – e vai-se embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Público/Xia:** - ¬¬...

**Xia:** - Agora esquecendo os problemas, vamos responder às reviews que não são possíveis responder pelo sistema do FF. Primeiro temos a da crazy; Por acaso, tenho um pouquinho de pena que a fic esteja a acabar, adorei escrevê-la. Mas tudo o que é bom acaba. xD Aquilo do Angel desaparecer não estava planeado desde o início, mas, à medida que as ideias se foram juntando, pensei nessa e gostei. No final das contas, o destino foi irónico com a Ling. Tu odeias mesmo a antiga namorada do Alexander... ainda bem que não a planejo mencionar mais nenhuma vez. xD E aquilo do teu nick sobre as letras maiúsculas, a mim não me dava trabalho nenhum porque eu ia ao FF e copiava o nome. xD

E agora temos uma segunda review para responder. n.n É da Reivly. À muito tempo que não recebia uma review tua, fiquei muito contente quando a vi. É que eu adoro saber o que as pessoas que lêem a fic pensam dela. As reviews ajudam-me a saber o que os meus leitores pensam, sobre tudo o que se passa e podem dar-me ideias, estou sempre aberta a sugestões. n.n Eu tenho pena que esteja no fim, mas tem que ser! Obrigado pela review, deixou-me bem contente. n.n

**Nicolau:** - E agora... vamos ao preview.

**Xia:** - o.o Nicolau? Estás a oferecer-te para ser o meu assistente temporário? – pergunto, com um olhar malicioso.

**Nicolau:** (corando um pouco) – Huh, bem, quem sabe, pode ser que tenhas sorte. u.u

**Xia:** - Pois, pois... bom, tal como o meu assistente temporário disse, está na hora do preview do último capítulo. Aqui vai:

_Uma declaração, o convite, quem sabe uma despedida. Os momentos de tristeza e ódio são esquecidos para dar lugar à paz e à calma por todos desejadas. O som da música acalma os corações partidos, a hora de recomeçar chegou finalmente. Sentimentos confusos saem e encontram o seu caminho até à luz e o sonho do pequeno anjo torna-se realidade. __**Capítulo 30: Obrigado**_

**Xia:** - E aqui está o preview do último capítulo. Aki, espero que tenhas gostado. xD Bom, vamos então fechar o nosso Cantinho. Dimitri! – o loiro vai a correr para a cabine de locutor, pois estava demasiado ocupado nos bastidores a praticar para o filme.

**Dimitri:** - Minna-san, digam lá se não é injusto! Nós, os grandiosos The Demons, a melhor equipa do mundo, recebemos umas míseras medalhas em vez do prémio que merecíamos! E ainda tem mais! Eu fiquei sem a minha amada pistola! – tenta controlar-se para não voltar a chorar. – Mas então digam lá o que pensam disto tudo que aconteceu neste capítulo nas vossas reviews, que deixam sempre a Taichou feliz.

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!


	30. Obrigado

_Beyblade não me pertence_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ Quando o ataque de Ling atinge Alexander, este tem uma espécie de ilusão em que fala com a rapariga e decide que é hora de acabar com aquele teatro. O combate termina e vê-se que Ling é a vencedora, conseguindo ganhar o título mundial para os BBA Revolution, mas a jovem não está propriamente contente com a vitória. Alexander vai falar com Ling depois do combate e ajuda-a a descer do stadium. Boris sente-se indignado com a derrota e, com a pistola de Dimitri em mãos, tenta atacar Ling, mas Alexander protege-a. Momentos depois, a polícia entra no estádio prendendo Boris. Ling vai ao cemitério deixar o seu beyblade junto do pai e encontra-se com Kai lá, dizendo-lhe que iria desistir de combater e que iria ter um encontro naquela tarde. _

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Obrigado**

_- Ah, eu sinto-me estúpido a dizer isto. – o rapaz suspirou, cansado. Olhava a vista, via o sol querer esconder-se por trás do mar, mas percebeu o sorriso por parte da jovem ao seu lado._

_- Mas se ainda não disseste nada, como te podes sentir estúpido, Alex? – Alexander permitiu-se a um sorriso e olhou para ela._

_**Alexander:**__ - Muito bem, Ling, deixa-me então sentir estúpido. Tu... mudaste-me. Graças a ti, voltei a perceber o que era importante e que não devia agir como agia. Muitas coisas que te fiz... não deviam ter acontecido. Mas foste sempre forte, suportaste tudo e acho que foi essa tua força a culpada do que te vou dizer agora. Eu... eu apaixonei-me por ti. – parou um pouco e encarou os olhos escuros de Ling. – Eu amo-te. Mas eu sei o que sentes pelo Hiwatari e não me vou meter._

_**Ling:**__ - Desculpa, Alex. Eu gosto muito de ti, mas... não da maneira que tu queres. Eu acho que ambos sofremos do mesmo mal. Eu gosto do Kai, mas acho que ele não sente o mesmo por mim. – permitiu-se a um suspiro cansado. – Mas não importa._

_**Alexander:**__ - Não te devias preocupar. – Ling olhou-o, um tanto confusa. – Tenho a certeza que ele te vai dar uma boa resposta. – continuou, com um pequeno sorriso. _

_**Ling:**__ - Obrigado. Alexander, pensa naquilo que eu te disse. Venham à festa, os quatro. Íamos todos adorar que viessem, a sério. – Alexander deixou escapar uma pequena gargalhada._

_**Alexander:**__ - Não sei, Ling. Depois de tudo o que fizemos..._

_**Ling:**__ - Por isso é uma boa ideia! Seria uma boa maneira de recomeçarmos. _

_**Alexander:**__ - Eu vou pensar, prometo. – Ling limitou-se a sorrir. Não confiava muito naquela resposta, mas sabia que era a mais positiva que receberia. _

_**Ling:**__ - Então eu vou andando. – antes que Ling se afastasse muito, Alexander agarrou-a e beijou-a. Ling ficou em choque. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas não o afastou. Momentos depois, Alexander largou-a, olhando-a com o seu novo sorriso._

_**Alexander:**__ - Esta é a última vez que te faço isto. – Ling corou e foi-se embora. Dirigiu-se para a saída do parque, indo de encontro aos outros membros da equipa._

_**Ling:**__ - Rapazes. – eles olharam-na, cada um com um pequeno sorriso. – Convençam o Alexander a ir à festa. Ia ser muito importante que vocês fossem. _

_**Dimitri:**__ - Bem, acho que podemos tentar. – disse, num tom duvidoso e divertido. Era estranho estar a responder-lhe tão calmamente, porém, já não havia motivos para guerras, até porque estava a afeiçoar-se demais àquela rapariga para isso._

_**Ivan:**__ - Além do que, nós estamos a precisar de algo para nos distrair. – juntou-se a Dimitri, com um sorriso sincero e amável no rosto._

_**Nicolau:**__ - Seria bom sair do Japão com uma boa memória. Para além de ti, é claro. – esse comentário fez Ling corar, e Ivan e Dimitri olharam surpresos para Nicolau. Desde quando ele era tão simpático?_

_**Ling:**__ - O-obrigado. Espero ver-vos amanhã. – e, com isto, foi-se embora._

**-x-**

**Miya:** - Então estás a dizer que o tal rapaz de cabelos vermelhos se declarou a ti?

**Ling:** - Mãe, eu estava a dizer-lhe que não sei se os The Demons vêm à festa, mas sim, também lhe estou a dizer isso.

**Miya:** - Ah! Isto é fantástico! A minha filha tem um rapaz apaixonado por si e está apaixonada por outro que ela não sabe se a corresponde! Isto é como um triângulo amoroso! – disse Miya, com um grande brilho no olhar, enquanto fantasiava pelo caminho.

Naquele momento, mãe e filha dirigiam-se para a casa de Tyson. Ling estava a contar-lhe os acontecimentos da tarde anterior e a resposta que os The Demons lhe deram. O dia da festa chegara e ambas vestiam-se a rigor. Ling usava uma mini-saia de ganga clara, uma blusa azul-bebé e, por cima, um casaco desportivo de fecho de um azul mais escuro, calçava umas botas com um salto pequeno da mesma cor da blusa e tinha umas meias que apareciam nas botas, da mesma cor do casaco. O seu cabelo estava solto como sempre, tinha uma maquilhagem muito leve e levava em mãos um prato com queques, tal como Miya. A sua figura era tudo cortesia da mãe.

Miya também estava vestida a rigor para a festa. Usava uma saia amarela até ao joelho com detalhes laranja, uma blusa também amarela, por cima vestia um casaco laranja forte, calçava umas sandálias de salto alto fino amarelas e também levava um prato com queques.

**Ling:** - Mãe, pára com isso! Não existe nenhum triângulo amoroso! – disse, muito corada.

Miya continuou com os seus delírios, sem prestar atenção aos protestos da filha. Quando chegaram ao dojo, Miya conseguir controlar-se. Ling bateu à porta e o Sr. Granger veio abrir.

**Ling:** - Olá, avô! – cumprimentou sorridente.

**Sr. Granger:** - Olha se não é a minha menina! Como é que estás?

**Ling:** - Estou bem, obrigado.

**Sr. Granger:** - Ah, vejo que hoje tens companhia. – Miya sorriu com a simpatia do homem.

**Ling:** - Sim. Sr. Granger, esta é a minha mãe, Miya. Mãe, este é o Sr. Granger, o avô do Tyson.

**Miya:** - É um prazer conhecê-lo. A Ling fala muito bem de si.

**Sr. Granger:** - O prazer é meu. E fique sabendo que eu gosto muito da sua menina, é muito educada. Vamos, entrem! – pediu, dando passagem para as duas entrarem. Indicou-lhes o caminho até à cozinha onde puseram os queques. Miya ficou a falar com o Sr. Granger e Ling foi até ao dojo, onde encontrou os amigos.

**Hilary:** - Eu continuo a dizer que azul e branco é melhor.

**Tyson:** - Mas azul e branco é simples demais. Se vamos fazer uma festa precisamos de cor. O branco fica... fica muito claro. Eu prefiro amarelo e azul.

**Hilary:** - Mas à noite com as luzes o branco fica melhor.

**Ling:** - Eu acho que ficava mais bonito o amarelo e o azul. – disse, olhando para a sua equipa enquanto discutiam. O grupo olhou para de onde vinha a voz e todos sorriram, principalmente Tyson.

**Tyson:** - Estás a ver? Eu tinha razão!

**Ling:** - Mas para ficar mais bonito, porque não pomos azul, amarelo e branco? Quem sabe mais umas cores! – Tyson sentiu-se traído com a segunda opção de Ling.

**Hilary:** - Haha! Toma! – a rapariga de cabelos negros aproximou-se dos amigos, ficando a assistir à pequena briga do casal.

**Kenny:** - Vieste cedo. – disse o rapaz, ao lado de Ling.

**Ling:** - A minha mãe quis vir mais cedo. Disse que era nossa obrigação vir ajudar a preparar a festa e eu concordo com ela.

**Kenny:** - Entendo. Depois de um campeonato destes não à nada melhor do que uma festa para distrair.

**Daichi:** - Ah, eu agora só quero ouvir falar de campeonatos para o ano. O mais importante é saber que somos campeões do mundo e que vamos manter o título para o ano, não é Ling?

**Ling:** - Bem, gostava de dizer que sim, mas acho que a minha resposta é não. – naquele momento, Tyson e Hilary pararam a briga e olharam para Ling.

**Tyson:** - Ling, o que queres dizer?

**Ling:** - É que eu desisti do Beyblade. Não vou voltar a combater. Sem o Angel, não há porque continuar a combater.

**Tyson:** - Vai ser uma pena ver-te fora da equipa, mas eu percebo. Podemos dizer que foi bom enquanto durou. – Ling apenas limitou-se a sorrir. Sim, entrar no campeonato não tinha sido mau de todo.

**-x-**

Os preparativos da festa foram concluídos perto das 6 da tarde, meia hora antes da festa começar. O dojo estava cheio de enfeites no tecto, havia várias mesas com imensas variedades de pratos e bebidas espalhadas pelo local. Encostado à parede, no centro do dojo, havia um pequeno palco com um sistema de karaoke instalado. Perto das seis e meia, os convidados começaram a chegar.

Primeiro chegaram Ray e Max, cada um vestido para a ocasião. De seguida chegou o Sr. Dickinson, acompanhado das Night Girls, com um bolo de chocolate em mãos e, um pouco mais tarde, chegaram os Blitzkreig Boys. Esperaram durante mais algum tempo, todos com esperanças que os The Demons aparecessem, mas parecia que os quatro rapazes não iriam aparecer. Decidiram dar início à festa e puseram a música a tocar. Momentos depois ouviu-se a campainha e a porta aberta revelou os The Demons.

Naquela altura, tudo o que se tinha passado no campeonato estava a ser levado pelo som da música. Muitos estavam a dançar, outros a conversar, alguns a atacar as mesas com a comida, enfim a divertirem-se e a esquecerem durante algum tempo o que se tinha passado naqueles meses. Ling andava pelo meio dos amigos à procura de uma pessoa específica.

**Ling:** - Alex! – chamou, aproximando-se do rapaz.

**Alexander:** - Olha para ti! Estás linda! – comentou, assim que a jovem aproximou-se dele. Ling corou levemente.

**Ling:** - Obrigado, Alex. Tu também estás... bonito. – o rapaz sorriu. – Fico feliz por terem decidido vir.

**Alexander:** - Acho que me iria arrepender muito se não viesse. – disse, com um olhar sugestivo. Ling, ao perceber ao que ele se referia, corou ainda mais. – Vai lá embora, acho que tens muito para fazer. – apenas com um sorriso, deixou o rapaz por si. Sem se aperceber, Alexander chocou com alguém. – Peço desculpa. – disse, tentando perceber com quem tinha chocado.

- Não faz mal. – disse a voz feminina, um pouco atordoada pelo choque. A rapariga, ao levantar o rosto para ver com quem tinha chocado, corou um pouco ao ver a figura de Alexander.

**Alexander:** - Tu és... Haruka...

**Haruka:** - Alexander... huh, que bom que vieram! Não teria sido o mesmo sem vocês.

**Alexander:** - Obrigado. – silenciaram-se por algum tempo, olhando-se seriamente. Aquela seria uma boa noite para se conhecerem de verdade.

Num canto mais afastado, os adultos conversavam alegremente vendo o divertimento das crianças, pelo menos para eles continuavam a ser crianças.

**Sr. Granger:** - Stanley, porque nunca me disseste que tinhas uma amiga tão bonita? – perguntou, num tom brincalhão.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Ora, porque assim tu roubavas a minha amiga bonita! – respondeu, no mesmo tom brincalhão.

**Sr. Granger:** - Não sejas mentiroso!

**Miya:** - Senhores, senhores, vamos ter calma. Não é preciso lutarem por minha causa. – pediu, entrando também na brincadeira.

**Sr. Dickinson:** - Acho que estar rodeado por este espírito jovem me faz voltar à infância.

**Sr. Granger:** - É verdade. – concordou com um sorriso.

**Miya:** - Ai, vocês os dois parecem uns velhos a falar! – com este comentário, várias gargalhadas foram ouvidas por parte dos três.

Perto do palco, havia uma pequena discussão que estava a chamar a atenção de muitos. Miharu e Dimitri estavam a ter uma briga acesa por causa... do microfone.

**Miharu:** - Mas as senhoras são sempre as primeiras em qualquer coisa! Qualquer cavalheiro sabe isso.

**Dimitri:** - Mas acontece que eu não sou um cavalheiro. – disse, convencido, arrancando o microfone das mãos de Miharu e dirigindo-se para o palco.

**Miharu:** - Ei, devolve-me isso!

**Ivan:** - Se me permites Miharu, pensa desta forma: o melhor fica sempre para o fim. – disse, piscando o olho à jovem de cabelos azuis.

**Miharu:** - Sim, acho que tens razão. – concordou, com o seu ar convencido e juntando-se a Ivan.

**Dimitri:** - Ei, do que é que vocês estão à espera para ligar essa coisa?

**Kenny:** - Desculpa, mas parece que há algo de errado com as ligações. – explicou, enquanto tentava ligar o sistema de karaoke.

**Shiori:** - Importaste que eu veja isso? – perguntou, aproximando-se de Kenny. O rapaz corou um pouco, mas afastou-se.

**Kenny:** - Claro! – Shiori começou a mexer nos fios e a ver as ligações. Mudou umas coisas e foi ao portátil de Kenny, conseguindo ligar o karaoke.

**Shiori:** - Já está! – Kenny estava surpreso, mas não deixou de sorrir. – Dimitri, importaste de testar o microfone?

**Dimitri:** - Huh? Claro que não. 1, 2, experiência. – com isto todos pararam o que estavam a fazer e viraram a sua atenção para o palco. – Boa!

**Kenny:** - Estás pronto? Vamos ligar agora. – Dimitri assentiu com a cabeça e preparou-se para cantar.

"_**Stray...**_

_(Perdido...)_

_**Stray...**_

_(Perdido...)_

_**In the cold breeze**_

_(Na brisa fria)_

_**That I walk alone**_

_(Em que eu caminho sozinho)_

_**The memories, a generation burn within me**_

_(As memórias, uma geração queima-se em mim)_

_**There forever, since I've cried the pain, the sorrow**_

_(Assim para sempre, desde que eu chorei a dor, a tristeza)_

_**I live and died**_

_(Eu vivo e morro)_

_**Proud **__**of my people gaining**_

_(Orgulhoso das conquistas do meu povo)_

_**I'm here standing on the edge**_

_(Estou aqui à beira do precipício)_

_**I'm staring at where the moon should be**_

_(Eu estou a olhar para onde a lua deveria estar)_

_**Stray!**_

_(Perdido!)_

_**No regret 'cause I've got nothing to lose**_

_(Sem ressentimentos, pois não tenho nada a perder)_

_**Ever Stray!**_

_(Para sempre perdido!)_

_**So**__** I'm gonna live my life as I choose**_

_(Então eu vou viver a minha vida como escolher)_

_**Until I fall**_

_(Até cair)_

_**Stray...**_

_(Perdido...)_

_**Stray..."**_

_(Perdido...)_

(Stray – Wolf's Rain Opening Theme)

Sem que ninguém imaginasse, Dimitri Disniov tinha uma voz melodiosa no que tocava a cantar. Assim que a música acabou, foi muito aplaudido por todos e insistiu em cantar mais uma vez. Dessa vez, Ling saiu do dojo e foi sentar-se a observar as estrelas. Kai, que estava na rua, encostou-se a observá-la, de longe.

- Ela hoje está bonita, não está? – disse uma voz, por trás do rapaz de cabelos bicolor.

**Kai:** - O que foi, Tyson? – o rapaz de cabelos azuis apareceu ao lado de Kai, com um grande sorriso e um copo de sumo na mão.

**Tyson:** - Porque não vais falar com ela?

**Kai:** - Porque haveria?

**Tyson:** - Devias dizer-lhe o que estás a sentir neste momento.

**Kai:** - E se não estiver a sentir nada? – disse num tom sério e indiferente, continuando com os olhos postos em Ling. Tyson suspirou e estava quase a desistir quando ouve a voz de Kai. – No hospital... ela disse-me que gostava de mim. – Tyson sorriu. Isso era um começo.

**Tyson:** - E o que lhe disseste?

**Kai:** - Nada. Não consegui dar-lhe uma resposta.

**Tyson:** - E quando é que vais responder-lhe? – perguntou, curioso por saber quando aqueles dois se iriam finalmente entender.

**Kai:** - É que... eu não sei o que dizer-lhe. Não sei o que... – mas Kai parou o seu discurso ao sentir a mão de Tyson bater com força no seu ombro.

**Tyson:** - Queres um conselho? Segue os teus instintos e atira-te de cabeça! – com isto, o rapaz de cabelos azuis deixou Kai com os seus pensamentos.

Kai ponderou o "conselho" de Tyson e decidiu ir falar com Ling. Havia algo que precisava mostrar-lhe. Dirigiu-se para a jovem, mas o seu caminho foi interrompido por alguém.

**Kai:** - Alexander...

**Alexander:** - Deixa-me dizer-te uma coisa, Hiwatari. Se a fizeres sofrer, se a fizeres derramar uma lágrima que seja, acredita que só vai ser uma vez. – Kai sorriu de canto.

**Kai:** - Vou ficar à espera. – com isto, deixou Alexander por sua conta e foi ter com Ling.

Dentro do dojo, a emoção estava em alta. Dimitri acabara a sua segunda canção e o público tinha adorado. Alguns pediram para ele cantar uma terceira, mas o loiro teve que render o microfone a Miharu. A rapariga subiu ao palco e pediu que a música começasse.

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika ina yo**_

_(Tu és única)_

_**Kawari nante hoka ni**_

_(Não há quem possa ficar no teu lugar)_

_**Inainda karenaide ichirin no hana**_

_(Não vás secar, flor solitária!)_

Kai sentou-se ao lado de Ling, em silêncio. A jovem olhava fixamente o céu, cheio de estrelas. O que iria dizer-lhe? Não sabia. Mas o que sentia... isso era cada vez mais claro, cada vez mais tinha a certeza do queria. Estava prestes a começar a falar quando ouve a voz dela.

**Ling:** - É irónico, não achas? – continuava a olhar as estrelas, mas sentia o olhar de Kai sobre si. – Fizemos de tudo para eu não perder o Angel e no fim... ele deixou-me.

**Kai:** - Ling...

_**Hikari ga matomo ni sashi komanai**_

_(O brilho não adentra a janela)_

_**Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no yo**_

_(Tu pareces uma flor que nasceu nesta luz)_

_**Tojikaketa kimochi hakidaseba**_

_(Que tal libertar os sentimentos que estavam contidos?)_

**Ling:** - Não é justo! Eu percebo que eles quiseram proteger-me, mas não é justo! O meu pai era... era a pessoa mais amável que podia existir. Ele acalmava-me sempre que eu tinha medo, contava-me histórias antes de eu adormecer... a minha mãe às vezes diz-me que eu era a sua princesinha. Quando ele morreu, algum tempo depois conheci o Angel e nós tornamo-nos muito próximos. Acho que vi nele um segundo pai. E agora perdi-os aos dois! – olhou para Kai, triste, mas não chorava nem se via uma única lágrima no seu rosto. – Isto não devia ter acontecido.

_**Kimi wa kimi dake shika ina yo**_

_(Tu és única)_

_**Ima made mo korekara saki nimo**_

_(Até agora e a partir de agora)_

_**Tatoe kimi igai no subete mo**_

_(E também depois)_

_**Hito wo teki ni mawasu**_

_(Mesmo que chegue o momento em que terás que)_

_**Toki ga kitemo kimi no koto**_

_(Te tornar inimiga de todas as pessoas em tua volta)_

_**Mamorinuku kara makenaide**_

_(Eu vou proteger-te,_ _por isso luta)_

**Kai:** - Não devia, mas aconteceu. E acho que devias pensar que eles, apesar de já não estarem aqui, vão estar sempre ao teu lado, a olhar por ti. Tal como eu vou estar. – Ling corou de leve.

_**Ichirin no hana**_

_(Flor solitária!)_

(Ichirin no Hana by: HIGH and MIGHTY Color – Bleach Opening 3)

**Ling:** - Kai... obrigado. Acho que tens razão. Eles vão estar sempre ao meu lado, não tenho que me preocupar. – voltou a olhar o céu. – O céu esta noite está tão bonito. Eu gosto da noite. Ela acalma-me. – Kai também olhou para o céu, pensando se aquele seria o momento ideal. Miharu acabou de cantar no momento em que Kai saltou para o chão.

**Kai:** - Vem comigo. – pediu, esticando a mão livre para ajudar Ling a descer. Ela olhou-o por algum tempo.

**Ling:** - Onde? – perguntou, curiosa.

**Kai:** - A minha casa. Preciso mostrar-te uma coisa. – respondeu, continuando com a mão esticada para ajudar Ling. Ela deu aos ombros e aceitou a ajuda. Kai começou a afastar-se para a saída do dojo, logo que Ling pôs os pés no chão.

**Ling:** - Espera, não vamos avisar os outros? – perguntou, correndo para apanhá-lo.

**Kai:** - Não é preciso. – Ling olhou para Kai, confusa. Estava prestes a protestar, mas não o fez para poder acompanhar o passo do rapaz.

Caminharam pelas ruas em silêncio, muito perto um do outro. Nas ruas, a única iluminação eram a luz da lua e das estrelas, junto com os vários candeeiros existentes por todo o caminho. Nenhum dos dois fora capaz de proferir uma única palavra por todo o caminho. Ling mantinha-se em silêncio, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos da sua vida enquanto que Kai ponderava sobre o que iria fazer. Ainda não se sentia seguro quanto àquilo. Nunca o tinha feito na sua vida toda e achava aquilo tudo um tanto... estúpido. Mas iria dar-lhe uma resposta, devia-lhe isso.

Entraram na rua onde se situava a grande mansão, entrando pelo portão principal em seguida. A casa estava iluminada, viam-se as luzes pelas várias janelas. O jardim também tinha as luzes acesas, tudo para o dono da casa não ficar na completa escuridão quando voltasse. Quando entraram, Viktor, o mordomo, estava à porta por acaso e assustou-se com a entrada de Kai.

**Viktor:** - Mestre Kai! Chegou cedo. Ah! Menina Ling, há quanto tempo. – cumprimentou, tentado disfarçar o susto.

**Ling:** - Olá! – cumprimentou-o, com o seu sorriso doce.

**Viktor:** - Mestre Kai, deseja alguma coisa?

**Kai:** - Não, obrigado. – respondeu, seguindo o caminho pelo hall de entrada até às escadas.

**Viktor:** - E a menina? Quer que lhe arranje um quarto? – Ling, ao ouvir a pergunta, olhou um pouco assustada para o homem.

**Ling:** - Um quarto?

**Viktor:** - Bem, como é tão tarde, é de pensar que... sim? – perguntou, como se fosse o mais óbvio.

**Ling:** - Eu? – com a pergunta num tom assustado, tanto Ling como o mordomo procuraram respostas em Kai. O rapaz olhou para os dois e sorriu de canto.

**Kai:** - Apenas se ela quiser. – e limitou-se a seguir o seu caminho. Ling corou imenso e Viktor virou-se para ela, em busca de novas respostas.

**Ling:** - Não! Eu só vim aqui ver uma coisa, depois vou-me embora! – explicou, ainda corada. Porque teria ele dito aquilo? Correu para apanhar Kai e quando o fez... – Qual foi a ideia de dizeres aquilo?

**Kai:** - Aquilo o quê? – perguntou, de forma desinteressada.

**Ling:** - Tu sabes bem o quê! Sobre eu dormir aqui! Endoideceste? – Kai olhou para Ling, sério, e esta arrependeu-se logo das palavras.

**Kai:** - Acho melhor deixarmos essa proposta em aberto. – respondeu e voltou a caminhar pelos corredores da mansão. Ling voltou a segui-lo e decidiu não tocar no assunto, por mais que isso a intrigasse.

Viraram num novo corredor, com vários quadros pendurados e com as luzes todas acesas. O fim dele era impossível de se ver, mas Ling sabia da enorme quantidade de quartos que estavam ali, tal como nos outros corredores. Foram dar a uma porta da qual Ling se lembrava muito bem. Kai abriu-a e revelou o seu escritório. Entraram os dois e Ling fechou a porta atrás de si.

**Ling:** - Então... o que querias mostrar-me? – perguntou, vendo o rapaz aproximar-se da secretária.

**Kai:** - Já encontrei uma fotografia para a minha secretária. – respondeu, olhando para uma pequena moldura.

**Ling:** - A sério? – o seu tom de voz denunciava uma enorme alegria e curiosidade. Apressou-se até à secretária e olhou surpresa para a pequena moldura. Kai sorriu ao ver a reacção dela. Ling pegou na moldura, enquanto um sorriso crescia na sua face. Era a fotografia que Rika tinha-lhes tirado no outro dia. Lá estava Ling, com as mãos atrás das costas e o seu sorriso de sempre, e Kai com o braço ligado e a sua expressão aborrecida. – Como a conseguiste? – perguntou, desviando o seu olhar para o rapaz.

**Kai:** - Pedia à Rika ontem. Achei que ficava bem aí. – Ling voltou a olhar a fotografia.

**Ling:** - Também quero uma. Depois tens que me emprestar para fazer uma cópia. – pousou a moldura na secretária e olhou para Kai. – Então, era isto que querias mostrar-me?

**Kai:** - Era. Mas também... preciso dizer-te uma coisa. Preciso dar-te uma resposta. – Ling corou de leve e sorriu. Kai aproximou-se da jovem e pôs a mão livre em cima do ombro dela. Lentamente, foi juntando o seu rosto ao dela, acabando por beijá-la. Ling sentiu as suas faces aquecerem ainda mais. O seu coração saltava loucamente no peito enquanto mantinha os olhos abertos e via o rosto de quem amava, ali, junto ao seu. Kai soltou-a e viu o olhar tímido dela a encará-lo. – Isto não é propriamente uma resposta.

**Ling:** - Não faz mal. – disse, com as mãos junto ao peito. Kai sorriu. Um pequeno sorriso, calmo e agradável. Ao ver o sorriso, Ling não deixou de se surpreender, aquela era a primeira vez que vira Kai a sorrir. Retribuiu o sorriso, enquanto os seus olhos ganhavam um novo brilho.

**Kai:** - Acho que posso dizer que... sinto o mesmo que tu.

**Ling:** - A sério? – Kai apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Na fracção de um segundo, Ling atirou-se nos braços do rapaz ficando com as mãos e a cabeça encostadas no peito dele. Um pouco nervoso, Kai pôs a mão sobre os cabelos de Ling, acariciando-os levemente.

**Kai: **- Eu... não sou bom nestas coisas. – disse, corando de leve.

**Ling:** - Nem eu. – respondeu, numa voz baixinha. – _"Eu não acredito! Parece um sonho! O Kai... ele sente o mesmo que eu sinto por ele! Estou tão feliz! Desta vez, não vou deixar que me levem a pessoa que mais amo. Desta vez, irei ser eu a protegê-la e a cuidar dela. Papá, Angel... graças a vocês tenho mais uma oportunidade de fazer as coisas bem e não vou desperdiçá-la. Obrigado por terem cuidado de mim. Juro que não os vou desiludir."_ – Ling levantou o rosto, para olhar Kai. Sorria continuamente ao olhar nos olhos dele e saber que tudo o que tinha feito valera a pena. Cometera erros, mas conseguira quebrar o coração de gelo de Kai Hiwatari.

**Kai:** - O que foi? – perguntou, desconfiado com o olhar de Ling.

**Ling:** - Nada. Só estava a olhar para ti. – respondeu calmamente. Kai voltou a sorrir. Lentamente, ambos foram juntando os seus rostos, unindo-os com um beijo apaixonado.

_E assim, a antiga lenda sobre o bit-bicho que domina a luz termina. A verdade sobre o anjo nunca poderá ser provada, deixando-a permanecer uma lenda para os arqueólogos mais curiosos. No entanto, o anjo cumpriu o seu destino e finalmente encontrou o mestre que mais merecia a sua vida. Novas histórias sobre a antiga lenda irão ser criadas por futuros jovens e grupos de curiosos, sendo apenas aqueles que conhecem a verdadeira história os únicos que poderão rir-se das invenções do mundo. E, desta forma, o anjo da luz continuará a viver para todo o sempre. _

_**Fim**_

* * *

As luzes acendem-se por todo o estúdio, revelando todos os integrantes da fic que finalmente chegara ao fim. Todos, vestidos com a sua melhor roupa, esperavam ansiosos a cabecinha maluca por detrás de tudo o que acontecera durante 30 capítulos. Uma enorme passadeira vermelha ligava o exterior do estúdio ao interior. Quando o bom V.D.A.B. deu sinal, todas as personagens iniciaram o discurso que planearam e praticaram durante semanas a fio.

**Dimitri: **- Leitoras...

**Miharu:** -...e leitores...

**Ivan:** -...escritoras...

**Haruka:** -...e escritores...

**Nicolau:** -...sejam...

**Shiori:** -...todos...

**Alexander:** -...bem-vindos...

**Rika:** -...à 29ª...

**Miya:** -...edição...

**Ling:** -...do Cantinho da Xia!

**Todas as personagens:** - Convosco a nossa apresentadora, Xia Matsuyama!

A maluca, ou seja eu, entro pela passadeira vermelha no maior glamour de sempre. Usando um vestido azul-claro, uns sapatos de salto alto, com o cabelo arrumado num penteado chique e uma maquilhagem feita por profissionais, vou acenando para o público que aplaudia o último Cantinho da Xia.

**Xia:** - Olá a todos, minna! Finalmente chegou o último capítulo da fic e do Cantinho. Bons momentos se passaram aqui, tenho que admitir. Por onde hei-de começar? Há tanta coisa que quero dizer, mas acho que vou começar pelo capítulo. Ah, sim e hoje os meus amores estão proibidos de interromper. xD – olhares furiosos dirigidos à minha pessoa. – Bom, o capítulo chama-se "Obrigado" mais por agradecimento a todos os que leram do que propriamente algo a ver com a fic. Quer dizer, no final das contas tem a ver. A Ling agradece a oportunidade dada pelo pai e pelo Angel, por isso até que ficou bem assim. xD

As músicas presentes no capítulo de hoje, eu sinceramente sinto que têm alguma coisa a ver com as personagens. A que o Dimitri cantou tem tudo a ver com tudo o que os The Demons passaram e a música cantada pela Miharu tem a ver com a Ling. Gostava que vocês me dissessem o que acharam delas.

Passando à parte lamechas... queria agradecer a todos aqueles que leram a fic. Agradeço a todos os que me mandaram reviews, mesmo com poucas palavras sempre me motivaram. Houveram pessoas que só me mandaram review uma vez, outras que mandaram duas, outras que mandaram mais, mas depois pararam e depois aquelas que sempre me mandavam review e me faziam sorrir. Agradeço-vos por isso. n.n

Eu senti, com o feedback que me deram, que esta fic não atraía muita gente, mas mesmo com poucas reviews eu continuei sempre, pois sabia que haviam pessoas que esperavam um novo capítulo. Recebi também uma review dos avaliadores e tenho que admitir que fez-me pensar um pouco naquilo que fazia. Graças à review deles dei-me conta de algumas falhas, principalmente no tamanho dos capítulos e tentei mudar. Acho que consegui. Por isso, se vocês avaliadores ainda estiverem por aí, muito obrigado. Existem por aí pessoas que não deviam olhar com ódio para as reviews dos avaliadores, mas sim tentar ver a espécie de conselho que eles tentam dar (mesmo que seja de uma forma bruta) e tentar melhorar. Eu, no princípio, também não era perfeita (e ainda não sou), mas ao ler fics de outras pessoas percebi que escrevia mal e de forma desorganizada. Com base em três escritores que admiro muito tentei melhorar e apostei tudo nesta fic para mudar a minha escrita. Sinto que consegui.

Escrevi uma fic com trinta capítulos, com enredo, personagens totalmente diferentes entre elas, cada uma com uma missão própria e ainda escrevi os Cantinhos. Houve alturas em que me demorava imenso para actualizar, mas tinha a escola e tinha que estudar. Vocês compreendem. n.n Eu tenho uma pequena prenda para os meus leitores, na verdade duas. A primeira tem a ver com a fic. Eu escrevi um epílogo da _Em busca de um anjo_. Irei apenas postá-lo se quiserem. Se querem saber o futuro das personagens eu posto, mas se preferem deixar a fic por aqui tudo bem. Só quero que me digam na review o que preferem. A segunda prenda, é uma música cantada por todo o pessoal da fic e do Cantinho dedicada a todos aqueles que leram, mesmo àqueles que só faziam lugar nos hits do FF. Shiori ligou o sistema de karaoke, todo o pessoal juntou-se em volta de vários microfones e a música começou a tocar.

"_**Itsumo sasayatte**_

_(Em gratidão)_

_**Kureru hitotachi ni**_

_(A todos que me apoiaram)_

_**Higoro no omoi wo**_

_(E em troca desse sentimento)_

_**Komete o rap sare**_

_(Eu faço o rap)_

_**Appreciation na kimochi wo todoke**_

_(Levando o sentimento de apreciação)_

_**Itsumo arigatou**_

_(Obrigado sempre)_

_**Honto arigatou**_

_(Obrigado mesmo)_

_**Tatoe doko ni itatte**_

_(Não importa onde estejam)_

_**Kimi no sonzai ni**_

_(Eu agradeço)_

_**Kansha shiteru yo**_

_(A vossa presença)_

_**Tasogare no machi**_

_(A tarde na cidade)_

_**Ga akaku somaru goro**_

_(Quando ela fica toda avermelhada)_

_**Naniguenaku michi**_

_(Andava pela rua)_

_**Wo aruiteita**_

_(Sem pensar em nada)_

_**Mukikau hito no mure**_

_(A multidão que vem ao meu encontro)_

_**Ga masukogo nantonaku**_

_(Vai ficando cada vez maior)_

_**Tachidomatte mita**_

_(Fiquei parada a olhar)_

_**Utsuri to aita kokoro no**_

_(No vazio do coração)_

_**Sukima umeru youni**_

_(A vibração do telemóvel)_

_**Ugoita keitaino mana**_

_(Mexeu-se para preenchê-lo)_

_**Kimi wa hitori janai**_

_(Tu não estás só)_

_**Hora mina**_

_(Olha, vê)_

_**Nagai ni sasaiyatte**_

_(Vai-me apoiando)_

_**Iku no sa**_

_(Longamente)_

_**Itsumo sasayatte**_

_(Em gratidão)_

_**Kureru hitotachi ni**_

_(A todos que me apoiaram)_

_**Higoro no omoi wo**_

_(E em troca desse sentimento)_

_**Komete o rap sare**_

_(Eu faço o rap)_

_**Appreciation na kimochi wo todoke**_

_(Levando o sentimento de apreciação)_

_**Itsumo arigatou**_

_(Obrigado sempre)_

_**Honto arigatou**_

_(Obrigado mesmo)_

_**Tatoe doko ni itatte**_

_(Não importa onde estejam)_

_**Kimi no sonzai ni**_

_(Eu agradeço)_

_**Kansha shiteru yo"**_

_(A vossa presença.)_

(Thank You by: Home Made Kazoku – Bleach Ending 2)

**Xia:** - E aqui está o vosso segundo presente, minna. n.n Espero que tenham gostado.

**Dimitri:** - E agora que a Taichou acabou o discurso lamechas, eu digo que VAMOS À FESTA!

**Ivan:** - Isso mesmo e vocês, público maravilhoso que sempre nos apoiou, estão todos convidados!

**Nicolau:** - Eu diria todas...

**Alexander:** - Somos uns Don Juans... – diz, todo convencido. Os companheiros pegam cada um num copo cheio de coca-cola (ora são menores, não podem beber u.u) e brindam.

**Dimitri/Ivan/Nicolau/Alexander:** - THE DEMONS RULLS! – e bebem a coca-cola de forma ruidosa.

**Xia:** - ¬¬ Eu mereço...

**Miharu:** - Ei, Taichou! – as Night Girls vêm ter comigo. – Tu hoje está... um espectáculo! Quem diria!

**Rika:** - Estás digna de uma fotografia! Sorri! – lá eu faço a vontade à pequena.

**Haruka:** - Meninas, que dizem de irmos ao centro comercial?

**Shiori:** (quase tendo um ataque de coração) – Haruka... tu... tu... queres sair e divertir-te?

**Haruka:** - E depois? u.ú Após trinta capítulos, mereço um bom descanso!

**Miharu:** - Assim é que se fala líder chata! – exclamou, pondo um braço em volta dos ombros da líder. – Vamos às compras!

**Rika:** - Boa! Huh? – dando uma risadinha maléfica, Rika tira uma fotografia ao estado de surpresa da Shiori e vai a correr ter com as outras.

**Shiori:** - O.O Eu não acredito... – e vai arrastando os pés até às amigas.

**Miya:** - Meninas, não se esqueçam de mim! – e a mãe maluca vai a correr para junto das Night Girls para passar um bom bocado a comprar roupas para a filha. Naquele momento, Ling passa por mim a correr.

**Xia:** - Ling, ele está na entrada à tua espera. – digo, com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar sugestivo. A pequena cora e sorri.

**Ling:** - Obrigado, Xia-san! – e vai a correr para a entrada do estúdio.

**Xia:** - Pelos vistos serei eu a encerrar o último Cantinho. É o mínimo que posso fazer pelos meus amores. Eles merecem um bom descanso. Já sabem minna, se quiserem o epílogo é só dizer! Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo, eu achei-o bem fácil de escrever e, quando o acabei, só não comecei aos pulos pela casa toda para não assustar a minha avó e para a minha irmã não gozar comigo. u.u Fico então à espera das vossas reviews a dizer o que acharam sobre o final da fic.

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!


	31. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Beyblade não me pertence_

* * *

**Epílogo**

- Ah! Finalmente encontrei-te! – disse a rapariga de cabelos castanhos, ao fechar a porta que dava para o terraço da escola. O rapaz limitou-se a olhar para ela com um sorriso e beijou-a de leve, assim que ela se aproximou de si. – Então, qual foi a ideia de desapareceres assim, Tyson? – perguntou a morena, com um sorriso malandro.

- Isto. – Tyson entregou-lhe um envelope.

- Uma carta do Max? Já não recebias notícias dele há muito tempo.

- É... – o rapaz olhava, perdido, para o céu azul enquanto na sua mente ia revivendo o passado.

- E o que é que ele diz? – perguntou Hilary, curiosa.

- Manda dizer que está quase a acabar os estudos e que este Verão vem cá. Diz que gosta de estar nos Estados Unidos, mas que prefere o Japão.

- Vai ser bom vê-lo outra vez. As coisas têm andado muito calmas, ultimamente.

- É verdade... – disse o rapaz, pondo os braços à volta da cintura da namorada. – Depois do último torneio as coisas mudaram bastante. O Max foi estudar para os Estados Unidos, o Ray foi para casa, o Daichi também, o Kenny anda ocupado com a pesquisa dele na BBA, só ficámos nós os dois, a Ling e o Kai.

- Pois... Por falar na Ling, ela depois da aula de Matemática desapareceu. Ela parecia muito feliz, mas não disse para onde ia. Tu sabes o que se passa com ela? – perguntou a jovem, curiosa. Tyson pôs-se a pensar um pouco e, ao lembrar-se, sorriu e olhou carinhosamente para Hilary, que continuava presa nos seus braços.

- Tu não sabes que dia é hoje? – a rapariga olhou, sem perceber, para o namorado, à espera da sua resposta.

**-x-**

- Vejam, ali vão eles! – uma jovem de uns 15 anos apontava para um grupo de rapazes, que saía da escola calmamente.

- Ai, eles são tão bonitos! – comentou uma segunda jovem, ao lado da outra.

- Eles são considerados os rapazes mais bonitos de toda a escola. – disse uma terceira jovem.

- Apesar de já terem sido delinquentes, recuperaram e agora são alunos normais. – lembrou a primeira.

- Mas acho esse passado complicado um ponto a mais neles. – disse a segunda, com um certo brilho no olhar.

- No último ano da escola, já com 19 anos estão os dois mais sérios, Alexander e Nicolau.

- São sérios, mas são tão encantadores e misteriosos. Acho umas das suas melhores qualidades. – disse a primeira.

- Eu prefiro o Dimitri e o Ivan. Com 18 anos, no penúltimo ano escolar, os dois são óptimos se quisermos ter uma boa conversa e são os dois tão lindos! – as três, simplesmente, continuaram a admirar os quatro rapazes que estavam a ter algumas dificuldades para saírem do edifício escolar.

- Dimitri! – uma rapariga correu para junto do loiro, acompanhada de uma amiga.

- Olá meninas! O que posso fazer por vocês? – perguntou, num tom meloso e simpático, com um sorriso encantador na face. Dois anos depois do campeonato do mundo, Dimitri continuava baixinho, embora o seu corpo tenha um ar mais masculino e adulto. Os cabelos continuavam os mesmos e o seu olhar mantinha-se provocador.

- Amanhã, sempre vais à festa no clube?

- É claro! Uma promessa é uma promessa. – disse, piscando o olho às meninas. As duas sorriram e agradeceram, indo-se embora de seguida.

- Com que então sempre vais à festa. – Ivan aproximou-se de Dimitri, com um olhar sugestivo. Ivan não tinha mudado muito. A sua estatura era mesma e insistia em manter um ar um tanto angelical.

- E depois? Um rapaz tem que ser simpático. – retrucou, com um sorriso convencido.

- Tens a certeza que é só por simpatia que vais à festa? – perguntou Nicolau, aproximando-se dos amigos e olhando desconfiado para Dimitri. Nicolau fora aquele que tinha mudado mais. Decidira cortar o cabelo e o seu penteado agora era parecido com o de Ivan. Tinha-se tornado num bom conselheiro para os amigos, em vez de manter as suas opiniões só para si.

- Meu, tu continuas um chato! – queixou-se Dimitri. – É claro que um homem tem de ser simpático para as senhoras, não concordas Alexander? – o antigo líder dos The Demons não ouviu a pergunta do amigo. O loiro esgueirou-se para junto do rapaz e espreitou, curioso, para o que Alexander tinha em mãos.

- Dimitri! O que pensas que estás a fazer? – rapidamente, Alexander tentou esconder o que segurava e as suas faces tornaram-se parecidas com o seu cabelo. Alexander mantinha o mesmo físico de há dois anos, apenas era uma pessoa mais relaxada. Continuava a não permitir que o chamassem de Alex, havendo apenas uma pessoa no mundo inteiro o podia chamar assim.

- Vejam só! É uma carta! – Nicolau agarrara naquilo que Alexander tentara, desesperadamente, esconder.

- Nicolau, devolve-me isso! – ordenou, sério e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo.

- Uma carta? Será uma carta de amor? – Ivan sorriu de canto, tentando provocar o líder.

- Mas é claro que não! O Alexander nunca faria uma coisa dessas! – replicou Dimitri, aproximando-se do melhor amigo para assim os dois poderem dar início a mais uma discussão.

- Hum, com que então uma carta para a Haruka... – Nicolau fazia uma expressão séria, sabendo que isso iria irritar mais Alexander. – Tu e ela ficaram muito próximos nestes últimos tempos. Então e a Ling? – Alexander estava emburrado, tentando esconder o rubor na sua face, mas respondeu ao antigo rival.

- A Ling é uma boa amiga, mais nada. E a Haruka também! Agora, se não te importas, eu tenho que ir pôr isso no correio. – agarrando na carta, Alexander dirigiu-se a uma mota que estava estacionada no parque de automóveis da escola e desapareceu minutos depois.

Após o campeonato, os The Demons ficaram abandonados. O Sr. Dickinson decidiu ajudá-los, visto que a culpa do que acontecera durante o campeonato tinha sido de Boris. Eles tinham sido meros peões. Arranjou-lhes uma casa em Moscovo e inscreveu-os na escola. Os quatro rapazes têm passado os últimos dois anos a estudar e a trabalhar. Recebem uma mesada do Sr. Dickinson, mas gostam de ser independentes. Agora tentam aproveitar o tempo que perderam nas ruas.

**-x-**

- Akimoto-san, já te vais embora? – uma rapariga do último ano chamou a outra, vendo que ela preparava-se para sair.

- Sim, porquê?

- Então e o clube de culinária?

- Desculpa _senpai_, mas hoje não posso. Além disso, o clube de culinária só reabre para a semana. Até amanhã, _senpai_! – a rapariga do último ano nem teve tempo para responder, devido à pressa com que a outra saiu da sala de aula. A jovem apressou-se a trocar os sapatos e saiu da escola num andar rápido.

- _"Mesmo que eu tivesse de ficar, hoje não dá. Já que hoje é..."_ – ela sorriu, docemente, ao lembrar-se do que se tratava.

**-x-**

- Haruka, estás aí? – a jovem, agora de 18 anos e muito parecida com o de há dois anos atrás, olhou para a amiga que se aproximava. – O que estás a fazer aqui na varanda?

- A pensar, mais nada. Coisa que tu não consegues fazer, Miharu. – disse, com um sorriso discreto.

- Ah, ah! Muito engraçada. – Miharu fingiu gostar da piada. Com os seus 18 anos feitos, tinha um ar mais adulto mas continuava a mesma inconsciente. – A pensar no Alexander? – perguntou, com um olhar provocador. Haruka corou de imediato.

- É claro que não! Eu estava a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu desde há dois anos.

- Como o quê? – estava curiosa por saber a que se referia Haruka.

- Tu sabes. Depois do campeonato, voltámos para casa. Tu conseguiste entrar para uma agência de modelos e agora estás a iniciar a tua carreira. A Shiori está a terminar o último ano escolar e vai entrar para a Universidade, e a Rika vai licenciar-se em fotografia. Eu estou a estudar para, no futuro, trabalhar na mesma empresa que o meu pai.

- Sim e onde queres chegar com tudo isto?

- Depois de voltarmos, voltámos a ser apenas raparigas normais. É um bocado aborrecido.

- Por vezes pode ser, mas o nosso passado naquele campeonato vai sempre influenciar-nos no futuro, vamos ter sempre aquelas aventuras em mente. Não te esqueças disso.

- Eu sei. Sinto-me feliz por termos aceitado a proposta do Sr. Dickinson. Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu às Night Girls. – disse a líder, com um enorme sorriso, enquanto olhava para o céu que se enchia de estrelas aos poucos.

O campeonato ajudara as Night Girls a tomarem decisões mais arriscadas e não terem medo. Após regressarem, voltaram a ser as mesmas de antes, continuando a viver de forma pacífica. Pelo menos, da forma que elas conhecem a palavra.

**-x-**

Ao abrir a porta de casa, a mulher não deixou de se surpreender com a visita.

- Stanley!

- Olá, Miya! – o homem sorria simpaticamente para a sua amiga.

- Que surpresa, não esperava ver-te. Entra! – pediu a mulher, dando espaço para o homem passar.

- Então, como é que estás? – perguntou o Sr. Dickinson ao sentar-se numa poltrona.

- Eu estou bem. Cansada do trabalho, mas, à parte disso, estou óptima! Diz-me, qual o motivo da tua visita?

- Vim visitar uma velha amiga. – respondeu, sorrindo. Miya fingiu-se indignada com o comentário.

- "Velha amiga"? Eu posso ter uma filha com dezassete anos, mas não sou velha! – o Sr. Dickinson deu uma das suas gargalhadas características e corrigiu o seu "erro".

- Uma boa amiga, então. – disse, ainda abafando os risos.

- Tiveste algum tempo livre na BBA ou passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu apenas vim fazer uma visita. E a Ling? Ela está em casa?

- Ela ainda não chegou, mas não tarda nada está aí.

- Que bom. Desde do torneio que raramente a vejo, mas também tenho andado ocupado com as mudanças na sede. Conta-me, como é que ela está?

- Ah, ela está óptima! Está uma verdadeira mulher. Não tanto a nível físico, como a nível psicológico. Ela cresceu muito, Stanley. A Ling já não é aquela menina ingénua de antes, ela agora é uma verdadeira mulher.

- Fico feliz em saber isso. – disse, sorrindo.

- Eu também. Agora que penso, o facto dela ter ido ao campeonato do mundo ajudou-a bastante.

- Talvez... e como é que ela está, depois do que aconteceu?

- Ela aguentou bem. Eu sei que ela ainda se sente culpada pela morte do Angel e do pai. E também sei que ela nunca vai perdoar o Boris por ele ter assassinado o Tsushi, mas ela conseguiu ultrapassar isso. E tudo com a ajuda do Kai. Ah! – ao dizer o nome do namorado da filha, Miya lembrou-se de algo importante.

- O que foi?

- Stanley, acho que não vais ter a sorte de ver a Ling hoje. – disse a mulher, com um sorriso.

- Então porquê? – perguntou o homem, sem entender.

- É porque hoje faz dois anos que ela e o Kai começaram a namorar. Por isso, ela vai chegar tarde.

- Ela disse-te, foi?

- Não, mas eu sei que ela vai chegar tarde. Já o ano passado foi a mesma coisa!

- E isso não te assusta?

- O quê?

- Tu sabes, ela estar sozinha com ele, até tarde?

- Oh Stanley, tu conheces o Kai melhor que eu! Eu sei que, com ele, a Ling está segura. E ela é tão feliz ao lado dele. – o Sr. Dickinson sorriu.

- E ela já tem planos para o futuro?

- Sim, ela diz que quer ser professora primária.

- Achas que é uma opção sensata?

- Acho. A Ling adora crianças, por isso tenho a certeza de que não vai ter problemas. Tanto como professora, como mãe. – o Sr. Dickinson olhou surpreso para a amiga. – Ah Stanley, já viste o que era a minha Ling com filhos? Eu com netos?

- Miya, não achas que estás a exagerar? Afinal de contas, a Ling ainda só está namorada. – Miya deu uma gargalhada e voltou à realidade.

- Eu sei e ele cuida tão bem dela! Quando eles saem ele costuma vir buscá-la e depois vem trazê-la a casa. Ainda no outro dia ele veio ajudá-la nos trabalhos de matemática!

- Ele é um bom rapaz.

- É, e eu sei que ele é o rapaz certo para a minha filha.

**-x-**

A passos pequenos e apressados, a antiga menina caminhava, agora, confiante. O seu antigo sorriso ingénuo tinha-se tornado terno e gentil, como o da sua mãe. Os seus cabelos negros, outrora sempre soltos, estavam arrumados num alto rabo-de-cavalo. As suas longas pernas tornavam a saia do uniforme mais curta e os seus seios, agora de tamanho decente, davam forma ao seu corpo esbelto. A rapariga avistou quem procurava; deitado na relva, com as mãos por baixo da cabeça, uma perna sobre a outra e a característica erva na boca. Os seus habituais triângulos azuis há muito tinham desaparecido do seu rosto, dando lugar à sua face pálida e límpida. E, como sempre, o uniforme do colégio masculino em que andava não tinha forma certa. Ela aproximou-se lentamente e debruçou-se sobre o rapaz, tapando-lhe o sol. Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o sorriso contínuo da sua namorada.

- Feliz aniversário de dois anos! – disse ela, com o seu belo sorriso. Ling sentou-se ao lado de Kai, que permaneceu deitado, e irritou-se com aquele hábito chato dele... – Kai, ainda gostava de saber qual é o teu interesse em andares com essa erva na boca! – disse a jovem, indignada. – Nós vamos jantar daqui a pouco, por isso não precisas estar a comer erva. Dá-me isso!

Kai nem pestanejou com os protestos dela, habituado com aquela rotina. Ling agarrou na erva, mas não a conseguia arrancar da boca dele, pois ele estava a fazer força para a manter. Quando Ling forçou mais um pouco, Kai largou a erva fazendo-a desequilibrar-se com o movimento e cair, por assim dizer, por cima dele. As suas faces ficaram extremamente próximas e, quando Ling ia se levantar, Kai agarrou ligeiramente a cabeça dela, quebrando a pequena distância entre os dois com um beijo. Ao separarem-se, Kai olhou-a ternamente nos olhos, dizendo algo pela primeira vez desde que Ling chegara.

- Feliz aniversário de dois anos. – disse, num sussurro e com um sorriso. Ling voltou a sentar-se e Kai imitou o seu movimento. – Porque demoraste tanto? – perguntou, num tom parecido com o seu habitual.

- Estive a ajudar a limpar a sala, nada demais.

- Então foi isso. Onde queres ir jantar?

- Hum, não sei bem. O ano passado fomos a um restaurante de luxo.

- Nunca me vou esquecer da tua cara. – lembrou, num tom divertido.

- Ah, pára com isso! Eu nunca tinha entrado num sítio daqueles, daí ter ficado tão espantada!

- E este ano, onde vamos?

- Que tal se fôssemos comer um hamburger? Eu conheço um sítio que fica perto da praia e que é assim sossegado, e tem música e tudo! Eu acho que ias gostar.

- Então vamos comer um hamburger. – concordou, sorrindo. Ling retribuiu-o e ficou a olhar para o namorado, por breves segundos. – O que se passa?

- Agora que eu penso, tu mudaste tanto nestes dois anos. Não és o mesmo que eu conheci.

- E isso é mau?

- Não, claro que não! Eu gosto de ti, tal como tu és. Mas tirando isso à parte, que tal se fôssemos comer o nosso hamburger? Estou cheia de fome!

- Sim, mas antes disso há algo que eu te quero dar.

- Algo que... queres me dar? – Ling olhou, curiosa e um pouco confusa, para Kai. O rapaz tirou uma pequena caixa azul escura de veludo do bolso e entregou-a a Ling.

- Kai, isto não é...?

- Abre-a. – com aquela simples ordem, Ling abriu a pequena caixa e um sorriso iluminou a sua face. Na caixa estava um anel fino, de ouro branco e com pequenos diamantes a dar-lhe brilho.

- Isto é um... – mas Ling não conseguiu terminar a frase com a emoção. Então Kai agarrou no anel.

- É uma aliança. – disse, com um sorriso, enquanto colocava a aliança no anelar direito da namorada.

- Uma aliança de namoro... – Ling olhava para a mão direita, melancólica. – É linda! Mas porque não me disseste? Assim eu tinha comprado uma para ti!

- Eu já comprei uma para mim. – disse, mostrando o anel na sua mão direita. A única diferença do da namorada era a falta dos diamantes. – Assim, não haverá mais dúvidas quando perguntarem.

- Kai... eu também te comprei uma coisa! – Ling foi à sua pasta e tirou de lá uma caixa preta. – Espero que gostes. – disse, entregando a caixa a Kai. Ele abriu-a e tirou lá de dentro um relógio prateado com a pulseira preta.

- Ling, tu não devias...

- Não digas nada! Eu comprei-o porque quis. Assim já não te atrasas para as aulas. Vá lá, põe-o! – o rapaz obedeceu a ordem, colocando o relógio no pulso. – Espero que fique bom! Passei o ano inteiro a poupar para isso.

- Está óptimo! – disse, sorrindo, realmente agradecido pelo presente. – Já são quase seis horas. Vamos jantar?

- Vamos! – com isto, ambos levantaram-se, agarrando as suas pastas. Ling começou por levar a dianteira, mas parou logo, esperando por Kai. Enquanto o via aproximar-se, reparou num pequeno pormenor. Decidida, foi até ele e desapertou-lhe um pouco o nó da gravata.

- O que estás a fazer?

- A pôr-te normal. Embora tu saibas que quando fores um senhor empresário, vais ter que andar com o nó apertado.

- Eu sei.

Ao dizer isto, Kai agarrou no pulso de Ling antes que ela afasta-se a mão da gravata. Puxou-a um pouco mais para junto de si, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Ling estava com a outra mão sobre o seu ombro e os dois olhavam-se, sabendo exactamente o que ia acontecer. Lentamente, os seus rostos foram se aproximando, terminando com o beijo longo que ambos desejavam, desde que se tinham encontrado naquele dia. Ao separarem-se, encararam-se por breves momentos, em silêncio, e, sem mais demoras, Kai agarrou na mão da namorada preparando-se para ir embora.

- Vamos comer! – disse, finalmente, enquanto voltavam ambos ao seu caminho.

Andavam os dois de mãos dadas, em silêncio, a caminho do restaurante/bar. Algumas pessoas às vezes olhavam-nos, apreciando o belo amor juvenil ou dizendo que era errado. Eles nem notavam. Quando entraram no restaurante/bar, este tinha algumas pessoas. Eles escolheram uma mesa ao lado da janela, sentando-se frente a frente. O jantar decorreu calmamente, numa conversa calma e agradável.

- Ah, quando sair daqui vou comprar um gelado! Queres um?

- Não me apetece.

- Oh, assim fazes-me passar por uma gulosa!

- Como se isso fosse mentira. – disse, num tom brincalhão, enquanto se levantava da mesa.

- Onde vais? - perguntou Ling, curiosa.

- Eu já venho! – respondeu, um pouco irritado e afastando-se da mesa. Ling sorriu quando percebeu o que se passava. Ele ia à casa de banho... Ling, enquanto esperava por ele, ficou a admirar a sua aliança. Agora era oficial, ela e Kai estavam a namorar a sério. Sem que percebesse a aproximação, Ling sentiu-se surpresa ao ouvir o sussurro do namorado ao seu lado.

- Vamos andando? – Ling olhou para ele, sorrindo, e seguiu-o até à saída. Mais abaixo do restaurante/bar, Ling comprou o gelado, que foi pago pelo namorado, por muito que Ling não quisesse.

- Queres um bocadinho? – perguntou a jovem, mostrando-lhe o gelado.

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu, agarrando a namorada pela cintura, algo que não era usual nele.

Caminharam por mais alguns minutos e chegaram à praia. Quando Ling acabou o gelado, sentaram-se os dois abraçados, nas escadas da praia. Ficaram ali, daquela maneira durante tempo indefinido a ver o sol esconder-se atrás do mar.

- Obrigado... – disse Ling, de um momento para o outro. Kai olhou para ela e sorriu. Lá no fundo, ela continuava a mesma...

- Não tens nada que agradecer. Eu amo-te. – ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Ling olhou para Kai e encarou o olhar terno dele.

- Eu também te amo muito. – disse, beijando-o de leve. Depois do beijo, Ling soltou-se dos braços do namorado e começou a descer as escadas.

- O meu motorista deve estar quase aí.

- Oh, vá lá! Não posso ir correr na areia um pouco?

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – avisou, levantando-se e indo até Ling.

- Estou com saudades do Verão. De virmos para a praia com o pessoal, divertirmo-nos um pouco. Não é? – perguntou, com as mãos atrás das costas, enquanto olhava o mar.

- É... acho que sim. – respondeu, com as mãos nos bolsos e aproximando-se lentamente da namorada. Os dois ficaram frente a frente por algum tempo. Quando decidiram avançar, um carro preto parou em frente da praia. – É o meu motorista. – disse, um pouco desiludido.

- Então vamos. – disse, sorrindo, tentando esconder a tristeza daquele dia estar a acabar. Agarraram nas pastas e entraram no carro. Lá dentro, voltaram a abraçar-se da mesma forma em que estavam na praia. Na rua, a noite ia se abatendo sobre a cidade, trazendo consigo melancolia. – Kai... vemo-nos amanhã?

- À mesma hora, no sítio do costume. – Ling sorriu.

- Será que amanhã me podes dar explicações de matemática?

- Claro. – respondeu, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos da namorada. Passados mais uns longos minutos, o carro parou.

- Parece que já chegámos à minha casa. – disse a rapariga, soltando-se dos braços do namorado.

Com um sorriso, aproximou o seu rosto do dele dando-lhe um beijo suave. Agarrou na pasta e saiu do carro. Antes de fechar a porta, acenou para Kai, que sorria continuamente para ela. Fechou a porta e viu o carro afastar-se. De seguida, entrou em casa e encontrou a mãe sentada no sofá a ver televisão.

- Cheguei!

- Bem, isto é que são horas! Onde é que andaste?

- Como se a mãe não soubesse. – disse Ling, indo sentar-se ao lado da mãe.

- E então? Como é que foi a vossa tarde?

- Foi óptima! – respondeu, com um ar sonhador.

- Ele gostou do presente?

- Sim.

- E o que foi que ele... – mas Miya não continuou a frase ao ver o anel que a filha lhe mostrava. – Meu Deus, isto é uma aliança!

- Pois é!

- E ele? Vai ficar sem aliança?

- Ele comprou uma para si. Bem, se a mãe não se importa, eu tenho que ir fazer os trabalhos de casa e ainda tenho que tomar duche. Ah, eu hoje vou deitar-me tarde! Até amanhã, mãe. – despediu-se a jovem, dando um beijo na mãe e indo para o seu quarto.

- Boa-noite, querida. – Miya olhou com um sorriso para a fotografia do marido. Uma saudade enorme percorreu-lhe o peito, mas ela não deixou o sorriso. – Ele realmente é o rapaz certo para a nossa filha, não achas Tsushi?

_**Fim**_

* * *

E finalmente chegou ao fim. Eu, sinceramente, espero que quem leu tenha gostado da fic, pois eu adorei escrevê-la. Deu-me muito trabalho, admito, mas adorei escrevê-la. Ver as minhas ideias tomarem forma foi... único! Eu estava para considerar esta a minha despedida das fics cheias de capítulos e cheias de mistérios, mas acho que não. Esta fic é uma despedida aos campeonatos de Beyblade. Escrevi um campeonato inteiro! Já estou farta! xD Mas quanto à despedida... acho que não é ainda que se vêem livres de mim. xD

Eu tenho um novo projecto em mente. Estou a fazer os preparativos, a pôr as ideias todas no lugar, a tentar ter uma linha de tempo sobre os acontecimentos e a criar personagens novas. Sinceramente, adoro criar personagens e adoro ainda mais quando elas "ganham vida". Espero que, em breve, o prólogo da nova fic possa sair, ela já tem nome e tudo! Mas não vos vou adiantar nada. u.u Claramente, vai ser complicado as actualizações devido à escola estar quase a começar, mas havemos de ver no que isto vai dar. xD Bom, por enquanto esta é a minha despedida. Obrigado a todos que leram.

Jinhos minna-san!

Bye, bye!


End file.
